DCAU: Justice League Continues: Part 1
by Jupitus Garth
Summary: (Currently updating to fix some things) DCAU/Timmverse - Set a year after the ending of Justice League Unlimited. Trials are ahead for our heroes and for one, they lay a thousand years in the past. Will the Justice League survive what is to come, or will it fall? I do not own any of the characters or anything else in the DCU or DCAU.
1. JLU:TSC:Ch01

****Firstly, I'm not taking the comic spin-off(s) of the DCAU into account. I'm only classing as canon that which was in the animated shows.****

 ** **Secondly I don't own the DCU or DCAU, they belong to DC Comics and WB respectively.****

* * *

 ** **Chapter One****

 ** **Legion HQ****

 ** **Metropolis****

 ** **Earth****

 ** **09:02 – East America Time****

 ** **February 04, 2991****

"They never stood a chance," Cosmic Boy, now simply called Cosmos said, nudging Quantum, the former Kid Quantum, in the ribs causing him to frown.

Quantum pushed his arm away. "Nope, not when the Legion's about."

Light Lass rolled her eyes. "You two barely did anything," she accused. "It was all me and Timber Wolf that did all the work."

Cosmos, Quantum, and Light Lass were sat in the main lounge, in the Legion of Superheroes headquarters, telling the former Supergirl; now known as Argo, how they had taken down a group of super-villains, just yesterday. Argo would have joined them herself, and she had wanted to. Regrettably, the enemy had taken residence in a solar system with a red super-giant at its heart, which would have rendered her abilities useless.

Kara was listening intently to them tell the story with a smile on her face. She enjoyed listening to them exaggerate and/or warp the truth. It certainly made for a more entertaining story.

Cosmos had just started to embellish yet another encounter when Kara began to feel a little light-headed. The room around her began to spin and quickly it grew worse until she had no idea what was up or down. Her head began to pound as though it wanted to split in two, causing her to feel nauseous.

Then it stopped.

She opened her eyes and looked up to tell the others only to find they were gone. Instead of the lounge, she found herself floating in the ruins of what appeared to be Metropolis, but not the one she was used to. No, it was the city as it had been long ago back in the early twenty-first century, except in ruin.

Then, nausea struck her again as did her painful headache. She closed her eyes tightly and as quickly as it came, it once again vanished. She opened her eyes to find that she was back in the lounge feeling both confused and concerned.

Kara looked at the others. "Did you see that?" she demanded, practically shouting.

"See what?" Cosmos asked, looking around, to see if there was anything there. "I don't see anything."

"I thought I saw the city in ruins," Argo said irately. It had seemed so real. "Like it had been destroyed centuries ago."

The others shrugged. "I didn't see anything," Light Lass said.

"I didn't either," Quantum added his tone more concerned than the amused one from the others.

"You sure you didn't just imagine it?" Light Lass asked, with a slight shrug.

Argo shook her head. "No, I'm certain that I saw the city in ruins, but it wasn't our Metropolis."

"It wasn't?" Quantum asked, confused. "Then what Metropolis was it? I know there're a few cities around on other planets called Metropolis. Was it one of those?"

"No, it looked like the one from back in the twenty-first century. Only in ruins."

"You sure?" Cosmos questioned. "Because we didn't see anything."

"I-" She paused rubbing her eyes. "I thought I saw. I don't know what I saw."

"You okay?" Cosmos asked. "You wanna lie down?"

"Yeah, maybe that's a good idea," she said, slowly standing up. "I'll go take a nap."

"Maybe you should get yourself checked out in the medbay just in case," Light Lass suggested.

"No, I think I'm good. I probably dozed off for a moment and had a quick dream, or hallucination or something. It was nothing."

"Okay, if you're certain," Cosmos said. Still looking concerned. "Enjoy your nap."

Kara nodded as she made her way out of the room. She didn't know what she had just seen, but she hoped it had been a dream and had not been real. If it was a vision of a possible reality, then what did it mean, and what had caused it? Could it be someone was messing with time?

For now, she would simply try and sleep it off and hope it truly was nothing.

* * *

 ** **Secret Government Facility****

 ** **Outskirts of Keystone & Central City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **11:35 – Central Standard Time****

 ** **March 07, 2007****

Over the last year or so, Galatea, also known as the Supergirl clone; much to her chagrin and frustration, had been without her powers. When she was in her room or cell, it was because of the red sun lamp that hung over her. When she was not in her cell, it was because of the inhibitor collar they made her wear.

At first, she had been furious at her predicament, especially when she discovered that Supergirl had put her into a coma for almost two months after electrocuting her with giant power cables on the Watchtower.

Slowly, though, with multiple visits from her father, Emil Hamilton, she had begun to accept why she had been depowered. She had not obeyed orders and they claimed she was too powerful to be let loose, especially if she couldn't be trusted.

Having lived as a human for a year, she felt she could appreciate them more, even if she didn't really like being captive here. That wasn't to say that she had been chained up, far from it. She had been given lessons, as well as training with various martial arts, which she could never have learned properly if she'd had her full strength. She'd been able to let loose with her sparring partner, and she had learned a lot because of it.

She also had many visits from her father, which she greatly appreciated. From him, she had learned much about the sciences, and he had been very impressed by how intellectual she was, which made her feel happy.

His praise meant a lot to her. Especially when she knew that she'd been made for the sole purpose of destroying supers, such as those in the Justice League, lest they got out of control. The problem was, that in their opinion, it was her who had gone out of control, and that had led to her being here, without her powers. Still, she wouldn't want to swap her time here for anything else. She had learned so much in such a short time, and that information would be invaluable in the future. Given she was ever allowed to use it.

About a month ago, it had all stopped. The lessons, the training, everything. The only interaction she had gotten from the outside world since was when they put a tray of food through the hatch under the large steel door.

Not even her father had come to visit, which was strangest of all. He had visited her twice every week, sometimes even visiting three times. For him not to show up at all during the four or so weeks, was unusual and out of character.

It concerned her deeply. It made her feel caged and trapped. Why had it stopped and what did it mean? She didn't know. She just wanted things back as they had been.

Her isolation was interrupted by the sound of clanking by the door. Galatea looked towards it, from where she was sat, on a chair directly beneath the red sun lamp. The large steel hatch opened and four armed men strode in, followed by Doctor Quentin, who worked with her father.

"Put on your collar, please," he urged, passing it to her.

She did so before she was led out into the corridor. Usually, she headed right. This time, however, they headed left.

"Where are we going?" she asked him, her eyes straining at the white light of the brightly lit hallways.

"You'll find out when we get there," he told her.

"Where's Daddy?"

"Dr Hamilton couldn't be here. He's been quite busy with something else."

Quentin was lying. She didn't know how she could tell, but there was something about his eyes that suggested he wasn't being entirely honest.

"Did something happen to him?"

"No, nothing. He just had to be away from the project for a while."

Galatea cringed. She hated when her existence was called 'the project'. It made her feel like less of a person. Technically, though, she wasn't. She was a clone of another person and the very fact that the other person was out there somewhere, made her feel inferior. Like a cheap knock-off. The worse insult was when for a time she had started having dreams related to her progeny.

These dreams turned out to be visions. She was seeing what Supergirl was doing, sort of like an echo. She had wanted them gone, and had even sought to kill her to make it so. While she had ultimately failed, the visions had stopped on their own. That didn't stop her from wanting to destroy Supergirl, though.

Apparently, she would never get the chance. Her father had told her that Supergirl had vanished, and hadn't been seen in perhaps a year. It was a shame because she still often dreamed about snapping her neck.

"Okay, in here," Quentin said, directing her into a room.

She stepped inside to see a single chair with straps on the armrests.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

"Guards, get her in the chair."

"What are you going to do to me!?" she said, as she leapt back free of their grip.

"Don't make it hard on yourself," Quentin warned. "It's been decided that you're too big a risk, and must be terminated." He smiled cruelly. "Don't worry, we already have your replacement in the works."

The guards grabbed ahold of her and started to drag her towards the chair. She tried to get free, but in her state, they were stronger. Suddenly the lights went out.

"What's going on?" Quentin asked, his voice loud in the darkness.

Galatea, who was still struggling in their grip, felt a click in her collar. Something had not only knocked out the lights, it had also knocked out the object restraining her ability to absorb the yellow solar radiation.

Deciding to use the opportunity presented to her, she used the martial skills she had learned over the last year, and managed to get one arm free. She ripped the collar from her neck, before using it to bludgeon the person who still had hold of her second arm. She then ran into the darkened corridor. Seeing light at the end of the hallway, she ran for it, knowing it was her key to freedom.

"Stop her!" she heard Quentin yell. "If she gets in the sunlight, her cells will start to react."

She ran as they opened fire. In her weakened state, she felt a bullet graze her arm, slicing open her tunic and the flesh underneath. That didn't stop her though and she continued to sprint forward.

She made it to the source of light, which was a large window that looked down into a car park. Despite it only being a few seconds, she could feel the yellow sunlight begin to affect her. It made her feel more alert, more energetic.

Unfortunately, she couldn't stay. Her pursuers were right behind her, their footsteps echoing on the hard floor as they ran after her. She continued on, quickly finding a fire escape.

Pushing it open and stepped out onto a catwalk, and promptly began to run down the metal steps. She paused as a door on the ground floor burst open and several armed soldiers pointed their guns at her.

"You can't flee," a man in a black suit told her, before addressing the soldiers. "Kill her before the sun charges her. And someone find out who set off that EMP."

They opened fire, and she spun around, bullets striking her back hard. At first, she thought they'd penetrated her flesh considering how much it hurt, but she found that they were just bouncing off. It was rather obvious that she still wasn't up to full strength, however. She knew because she could feel it and it hurt like hell.

The man calmly pulled out a pistol. "This holds a Kryptonite bullet," he said as he calmly pointed it at her. "It was made just for you. And I'm a good shot," he bragged.

Panicking, she jumped into the air, the bullet clipping the bottom of her boot.

"Damnit!" he yelled. "Who has the green rock?" he asked those around him. With a lack of response, he shouted an order, "Someone go and get the green rock and kill her before she gets out of control."

"Too late!" she snapped. "You want to kill me? I'll destroy you!"

She charged at them, bowling the troops aside like they were nothing. She grabbed the man clad in black by the neck and lifted him off of the ground. With a look of disgust, she slammed him hard into the wall, blood bursting from his mouth.

"Don't do anything stupid," he wheezed.

"I'm not the one that started this. You should never have tried to kill me."

"We'll stop you."

She shrugged before she tossed him aside. With a sick smile, she flew up high into the sky. After embracing the sun for a few minutes, she dived back down, striking the centre of the facility hard, smashing clean through the roof and all four levels. As she struck the Earth, she created a crater inside the building and a ground quake. No longer fully supported, the building began to collapse in on itself.

They had thought she was dangerous before. Now she would show them just how dangerous she could be. This place would be nothing but rubble by the time she was done.

* * *

 ** **Legion HQ****

 ** **Metropolis****

 ** **Earth****

 ** **17:50 - East America Time****

 ** **April 15, 2991****

"Good mission," Phantom Woman, the pitch-black eyed and black-haired Bgztlian woman commented, as she walked alongside Kara upon their arrival back on Earth. When they had first met, she had been called Phantom Girl, but as with getting older, she had changed her name, as had several others.

"Yes," Kara said simply in response.

Phantom Woman stopped and looked back at her. "Everything okay? You've been mopey all day."

"It's nothing. I'll be okay come tomorrow," Argo reassured her.

While this victory marked yet another successful mission, for Kara, it was also the eleventh year she had been in the future, which was now her present.

It was around this time every year that she remembered back to everything she had left behind back in the twenty-first century, on that Earth. To all the people she would never see again.

The Legion of Superheroes was the fourth family she had known. The first had been her biological family on Argo. Her second had been Kal-El, or Clark and the Kents. The third; and one that had existed consecutively with the Kents, was with the reformed Justice League. There, she had developed into her own person with the help of Black Canary and Green Arrow. Even so, she had still lived under the shadow of Superman.

When she, Green Lantern and Green Arrow had been transported here to the future, an opportunity had come to her. They had found that one of them never went back, and so she stayed here. One of the main reasons was Brainiac 5. At the time, a decade ago, she'd had a crush on him. Now, it was obvious that it would never work. They were just too different from each other, and he simply didn't understand her, nor understand women for that matter. She had then dated Timber Wolf for a while; twice in fact, and it hadn't lasted. Either time.

She'd had on and off relationships over the years with other Legionnaires and even some from the civilian population. These days, though, she put all her focus into being a hero. She had cemented her decision when she had dropped the Supergirl moniker and adopted Argo as her new hero name. That was three years ago, and now on the eleventh anniversary of her being here, she thought back onto what she had left behind.

They were all dead. All of them. Kara wondered how Clark had taken the news that she had decided to stay in the future? For him, she would have been as good as dead, and now he too was dead, literally. After all that he had done for her, she had left him, left all of them.

That wasn't to say she was unhappy. She was happier here in the future than she had been back in the past. Here she didn't have to hide behind Karen Kent. Here, she could be herself.

"You're back," Brainiac 5 commented coolly as he stepped into the room, focusing on her, ignoring Phantom Woman. "I need to speak with you, Argo."

Kara made her way over to him, but not before waving to her friend. "I'll see you later."

"Sure, I'm off to go clean up," she replied, moving off to grab a shower.

"What is it?" Kara asked him.

"I don't think you're supposed to be here," he said, without a hint of emotion.

Kara frowned. "Excuse me?"

"There have been ripples detected across time. I decided to investigate what could be causing it, and it appears that you were never meant to stay here."

As he spoke, it triggered the memory of what had happened to her. Of how she had seen the city in ruin. She had dismissed it as some waking dream, or at least that's what she had told the others, but she had known something was wrong. Now, she had at least a semblance of an answer. "I wonder if that's what that was," she muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?" Brainiac asked.

"I saw something strange happen just over a month ago. I thought I saw Metropolis in ruins."

"That will be a result of the time ripples, and the problem may be centred around you. You were never meant to remain here."

"But you said only two went back to the twenty-first century. You told me that I was meant to stay here. Was that a lie to get me to stay?"

"No, it wasn't a lie. Supergirl vanishes from the history books. However, a year after, a hero named Argo turned up. She shares your description, including your uniform and abilities."

Kara looked down at her attire. Her Argo costume had some similarities to her last Supergirl costume, such as that it was blue, though now it was midnight blue, was cape-less and had a large 'A' on the chest instead of the 'S'.

"I don't understand?" she said, looking back up at him.

"I cannot go into too many details, but Argo is instrumental in winning some great battles. If she isn't there, then our future might not exist."

"Are you certain?" Kara asked, unsure. After all this time the thought of going back genuinely scared her.

"I will have to confirm it, but it does appear that you are destined to return to the twenty-first century."

Argo stared at him for several minutes unsure what to say. Finally, the words came to her. "If it's true that I have to go back, then I can return at any time, right? As long as I get there eventually and at the right time?"

"I don't know. It's a predestination paradox, so when you do go back, it was when you were meant to go back anyway."

"Then there's no rush," Kara said.

"We can't leave it forever. If we do, then time could be irreparably damaged."

"I know. Just give me time to think about this." Kara moved off, feeling confused and deeply unsettled regarding what she had just been told.

* * *

 ** **Mack's Bar and Grill****

 ** **Keystone City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **12:24 – Central Standard Time****

 ** **March 07, 2007****

Smoke plumed up high into the sky. Something which didn't go unnoticed by the Flash. He turned to the two young blonde women he had been trying to impress and had been happily succeeding at.

"Sorry ladies," he said gesturing to the smoke, "but it seems I'm needed."

"Aww do you have to?" the one with blue eyes asked.

"We don't get this close to a superhero very often," the one with brown eyes added.

"Hey, if it's nothing I'll be back in a flash. If not, then I'll be back in a minute or two after I've dealt with it." With that, he was gone in a blur of red.

An instant later, he was stood outside what had once been some government facility. The term 'once' was apt, because it was now rubble, with injured strewn about everywhere.

The place was a few miles outside the city limits and was well away from the main roads. It was camouflaged by dense woodland, the only indications it existed were the small road and the large radio tower, which wasn't so large anymore. Whatever had happened, it appeared to have been pretty disastrous.

He quickly moved over to the nearest man, who judging by his white lab coat was some kind of scientist or doctor.

"What happened?" he asked glancing around.

"The white devil," the man wheezed. "Should have killed it when we had the chance."

"But you won't!" a familiar feminine voice boomed from overhead. "You can't kill me."

Flash looked up to see the Supergirl clone floating over him. He felt intimidated, but didn't let it show. "You won't get away with this!" he warned.

"People have been saying that all morning. I suggest you go on your way," she threatened. "This has nothing to do with you."

"No can do." He reached for his hidden ear, activating his communicator that lay beneath his cowl. "This is Flash, I need some heavy hitters at-"

He never got to finish as Galatea rushed him. He easily moved out of the way but didn't anticipate her sending out her laser vision. The twin beams struck him in the knee. He staggered but managed to keep his footing.

Flash turned to see her rushing him. With a limp, he tried to move out of the way, but he was too slow. He was knocked out cold, with a single punch.

* * *

 ** **Legion HQ****

 ** **Metropolis****

 ** **Earth****

 ** **06:21 - East America Time****

 ** **June 06, 2991****

Kara sat in the lounge eating her breakfast, which was a simple bowl of cereal. Despite warnings from Brainiac 5, she had decided to stay put here in the present. At least until it was proven to her liking that she had to go back. In truth, she was trying to convince herself that she didn't need to go back.

She smiled as Chameleon stepped over to the table. "Mind if I sit down?" he asked her.

"Sure, I was feeling a little lonely. The others aren't up yet, and the ones that are, are either on monitor duty or are running the training course."

He sat down and began to talk to her. Argo frowned when she couldn't understand a word he was saying to her. He sounded distant, distorted. It took a moment before she realised that not only was he fading out, so was the building.

Kara stared as she saw the late-thirtieth century city of Metropolis beyond, replaced by ruins of a much older city. The destruction stretched out as far as the horizon. Every direction she looked was the same. Nothing but the decay of a civilization long gone.

She began to fall as the new nightmarish reality solidified around her. Before she hit the ground, she forced herself to float, looking around at the post-apocalyptic wasteland around her.

Argo flew forward, over the decaying city. Using her x-ray vision, and super hearing, she looked for survivors. Seeing none, she started to panic.

Then, the world around her began to brighten, as the Metropolis she knew began to coalesce back into being. She looked back to the Legion Headquarters, which stood tall and proud as it always had done since she had arrived in this century.

Still feeling uneasy about what had just happened, she flew as fast as she could back to the tower.

* * *

 ** **Outskirts of Keystone City & Central City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **12:46 – Central Standard Time****

 ** **March 07, 2007****

Superman and Wonder Woman had responded to the Flash's call for help. Currently, they were following his communicator beacon, which took them out of the city, seemingly towards a large plume of smoke.

The two found the source of the smoke, which was a large pile of rubble, that appeared to have once been a structure of some kind. All around were injured. They would need help and quickly.

Superman turned to Wonder Woman to speak, when a blur of white hit him with such concussive force, that even the Amazon felt it.

The powerful strike, knocked Superman clear over the horizon, and out of sight, leaving the Amazon to face off with the Argoan clone alone.

"Stand down and give up," Wonder Woman ordered, having quickly recovered from the surprise of the sudden attack.

The clone responded with a mid-air roundhouse kick, sending the Amazon spiralling out of control. She quickly recovered.

"No, you give up and leave!" Galatea shouted. "This has nothing to do with you!"

"I'm afraid it does. Where's Flash?"

Galatea pointed down to where he lay, amongst other injured below. "Take him and leave."

"I cannot let you harm anyone else."

"If that's your choice."

The clone shot forward and threw a left hook, which the Amazon was barely able to block. She tried to kick the white-clad woman, but the clone caught her leg, and threw her down hard, towards the ground.

Wonder Woman was able to stop herself, before she hit the concrete below, and flew back up. She tried to uppercut her foe, but the Argoan clone moved back, clear out of the way.

Having overshot, Galatea took advantage. She grabbed hold of the Amazon's legs and threw her back down. This time, it was a lot harder.

Wonder Woman crashed into the ground, cracking the pavement. In a moment, the clone was atop of her, striking her hard in the face, until the Amazon lost consciousness.

She climbed up off of the fallen woman with a sneer. "Pathetic," she mumbled, as she flew back up into the sky.

She scanned the horizon for any sign of Superman. Then, she spotted him, coming in fast. Galatea smiled as she prepared herself for combat.

* * *

 ** **Legion HQ****

 ** **Metropolis****

 ** **Earth****

 ** **13:37 - East America Time****

 ** **June 06, 2991****

Kara let out a heavy sigh. She had just finished explaining what had happened to Brainiac 5 while he sat there silently, taking mental notes on everything she said.

It was clear to him that the disturbance in time was centred around her. She was a major player in events that had happened far in the past. If she wasn't there, then the present would be destroyed.

Brainiac folded his arms across his chest. "From the data, and everything you've told me, I believe the destroyed Metropolis is what will happen if you don't go back."

"But why am I seeing it and no one else?"

"Because you are the key. The longer you stay, the more chance that the present will cease to exist."

"But it was so primitive on Earth back then," she argued, immediately cringing when she realised how much like a child she sounded. "I like it here. I don't feel out of place."

"If you don't go back, then the present will cease to exist."

"So I have to go," she mused. "At least I'll get to see Clark again." She slowly looked around the room, taking it all in. "So, when should I go?" she asked after a few moments.

"I think you should wait until you have said goodbye to everyone."

Kara slowly shook her head. "I don't think I can say goodbye. It makes it too final. I plan on coming back."

"You should still say goodbye."

"I'll think about it."

* * *

 ** **Secret Government Facility Ruins****

 ** **Outskirts of Keystone City & Central City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **12:53 – Central Standard Time****

 ** **March 07, 2007****

Superman threw a left, then a right, then another left. It was all for nothing, though, as his fists found nothing but air.

He was growing frustrated. The clone kept dodging his attacks. No matter how hard he threw a punch, she simply moved out of the way. What made it worse was the smug grin on her face.

"You're all power, but with absolutely no skill, or finesse," the woman clad in white mocked. "I, on the other hand, have had training."

He tried to change how he was attacking, with faster, weaker shots. But she still easily avoided them.

"I'm bored," she said, right before delivering a powerful right hook to his chin.

Superman rolled over and spun seven-hundred-and-twenty degrees, head over heels before he managed to right himself.

"Come on boy scout, you have to try harder," she said derisively. "You haven't landed one hit yet."

He suddenly flew forward, striking her on the chin. She was knocked upwards but recovered in time to avoid a second strike.

"Lucky hit," she said. "I'll make sure that doesn't happen again, boy scout."

Superman tried hard to ignore her. "Just give it up. I called back-up while you were battling Wonder Woman. More will be here soon."

"It'll be too late. By the time they get here, you'll be a smear on the pavement," she said, rolling her shoulders, loosening off the tension that had built up in them.

Taking a deep breath, she shot forwards, punching him in the face as hard as she could, sending him hurtling off into the distance once more.

She grinned. So pleased was she at her accomplishment, that she failed to notice the dark blue blur that shot towards her from the side.

* * *

 ** **Legion HQ****

 ** **Metropolis****

 ** **Earth****

 ** **11:24 - East America Time****

 ** **June 07, 2991****

"So, this is goodbye?" Saturn Girl asked sorrowfully.

"We'll miss you," Triplicate Girl added, looking depressed.

"We sure will," Chameleon added.

Cosmos looked to Brainiac 5. "Are you certain about this?" he asked the intellectual.

"I have run trillions of calculations on the matter," Brainiac explained. "Her presence in the past is integral to the survival of our present."

Bouncing Boy's large face looked sullen. "Then this really is goodbye."

"I don't plan on staying longer than I have to," Kara assured her friends. "But it's something I have to do."

"This way," Brainiac said. "It's time."

Kara followed. This was truly it. She was going back to the dark ages.

Five minutes later, Kara was stood in the machine that would send her back in time. As not to dilute the time-stream, she had given up her Legion Flight Ring, which was more of a symbol than anything remotely useful to her. Still, her middle finger felt naked without it. She'd worn the thing for eleven years, and it had become part of her. Now, it was gone.

She closed her eyes and began to breathe deeply. She was nervous. She hadn't seen any of them in over a decade, despite the fact that to them, she would have only been gone for perhaps a few months, maybe a year.

It would be a shock. When she had left, she had just turned twenty-one. Now, she was thirty. To them, she would have aged a decade in only a few months or so.

Would they even believe it was her? Maybe they'd think she was her clone trying to fool them. She did wear her hair shorter these days, though not quite as short as her psychotic clone.

"Are you ready?" Brainiac 5 asked her.

"No, but I know I have to do this," she mused. "Now, where are you dropping me off?"

"The location on Earth has been randomised. It is my belief that you'll arrive exactly where you're supposed to."

"And the date?"

"March seventh, twenty-zero-seven."

She inhaled deeply. "A year from their perspective," she commented. "Then, let's do this."

He activated the controls, and a sphere of energy formed around her before everything went white.

* * *

Updated Dec 2017


	2. JLU:TSC:Ch02

****Chapter Two****

 ** **Secret Government Facility Ruins****

 ** **Outskirts of Keystone & Central City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **12:56 – Central Standard Time****

 ** **March 07, 2007****

The white light faded and Kara, known in the future as Argo, found herself stood in what looked like a war zone. There were injured all around her with bits of metal and concrete sticking up out of the smoking rubble. Whatever building had been here, it appeared to have been pulverised by something. Some of it had even been reduced to little more than dust.

She was feeling somewhat woozy and dizzy. She put it down to an after effect of time travel. Whatever it was, she hoped it cleared up soon as she had a feeling she was about to see combat.

Kara noticed a shadow streak across her periphery. Kara looked up to see Superman get clobbered by a familiar and most unwelcome sight. It was her rather unpleasant clone, someone she hoped she would never see again. Luckily the fake hadn't spotted her yet. That suited the Argoan original just fine.

She kicked off the ground and flew as fast as she could, becoming a midnight-blue blur. She struck the clone hard in the face, sending her hurtling into the trees, uprooting several and digging a long trench. Without wasting a moment, Argo followed her in, landing on top of the doppelgänger, restraining her arms in a tight grip.

"Look who it is!" Galatea spat. She then frowned, as she looked closer at her face, then down to her uniform. "You look different," she commented.

"I got older and got a change of attire."

"What does the 'A' stand for?" the clone asked. "Asshole?"

"Argo," she replied. "The place I was born. If you did the same, then you'd call yourself 'Test-tube'."

The clones face contorted with rage. She kneed Kara in the stomach, causing her to loosen her grip. Taking the advantage, she struck her hard in the mouth, splitting Argo's top lip.

Argo managed to get hold of Galatea's arms once more, pinning them to the ground. It didn't last long, as Kara noticed the clone's eyes begin to glow red. Kara turned her head to the side and braced for what was to follow. Galatea unleashed her heat vision. The twin lasers struck her on the side of the face. The sheer force of the blast, caused Kara to be knocked away. A cry escaped her lips, as she hit the dirt by her nemesis' feet.

Not letting the opportunity pass her by, Galatea lunged forward and began to pound her face, continuing on well after the Argoan original was knocked unconscious. She would have happily continued until the woman's head came off, but stopped when she heard a familiar voice calling over to her.

"Galatea, stop!" She turned to see her father, Emil Hamilton running over to her.

"Daddy?"

"When I set off the EMP, I was hoping you'd flee, not turn the place into a rubble pile and attack those that came to investigate."

"They tried to kill me," she snapped. "What was I supposed to do?"

He stopped a look of shock on his face. "Listen, Galatea. Destroying the place and attacking the league only validates their fears."

"They don't know what fear is," she rebuked, releasing her hold on the former Supergirl, letting her fall into the dirt.

"Come on, I have a car waiting," Emil told her, urgency in his voice. "I'll drive us away before anyone else comes."

"I'm not running," Galatea told him firmly.

"Tea, please," Emil said, almost pleading. "We need to get out of here."

Galatea looked down at the woman she had been cloned from, as she lay there in the dirt. "Pathetic," she mumbled to herself, before walking over to her father. "Fine, let's go."

They jumped into the Jeep, and Emil calmly drove off, leaving the scene of destruction behind.

* * *

 ** **Metro Tower****

 ** **Metropolis****

 ** **United States****

 ** **18:54 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 07, 2007****

Superman stood and stared down at the unconscious woman who looked remarkably like Kara. Then again Galatea the clone also looked a lot like Kara and that only added to the suspicion that this might be another attempt at cloning her.

Above them, in the small single bed medical bay room was a red sun lamp, which would neutralize all of the Argoan's powers and abilities. Unfortunately, that included her ability to heal. But that couldn't be helped. He had no idea if she was dangerous or not.

While Superman had almost completely recovered from the beating he'd received earlier, the woman who looked like Kara had a dark bruised and swollen face. He glanced at the sunlamp for a moment, knowing that if he spent too long in here, he too would start to feel its effect.

At the sound of the door, he looked around, as Doctor Pauline Lester, the Metro Tower's new resident physician, entered. "So, is it another clone?" the Man of Steel asked her.

"According to my tests, it seems that this is the real Supergirl," the doctor responded.

"But how can that be? She went to the future."

"If she can go there, then she can certainly come back, can she not?" Pauline said, in half a question, half a statement.

"Yeah, but this woman looks thirty."

"Time travel," the doctor said with a shrug. "It explains everything if you think about it."

"But why would she come back?" he asked. "And why was she wearing that other uniform?"

"When she wakes up, you'll have to ask her," Pauline suggested

"And when will that be, doc?"

"When she regains consciousness, which shouldn't be too much longer."

Superman continued to stare at the unconscious woman in the hospital bed. "If it is her, then I can't believe that she came back just to be pounded into the ground by her own clone."

"As I heard it, both you and Wonder Woman were also knocked around."

"And the Flash," Superman added.

"I know. I saw to him earlier. Also, Wonder Woman told me it's not often she gets a concussion."

"The clone had some new moves," Superman told her. "It's like she'd had martial arts training or something."

"The superhuman strength and martial arts isn't a good mix," the doctor commented.

"It was good for her," he mused. "If I'd managed to hit her with a good strong punch then I'd have knocked-her-for-six. But she was just too fast."

"Too much brawn, not enough skill."

He pulled a face. "Yeah, the clone said something similar."

"Have you ever thought about advanced fight training?"

"No," he said. "I've never really needed it. At least not in the past."

"Because you rarely come up against someone who comes close to matching you, in terms of strength, speed and durability."

Their attention was drawn to the Argoan, as she began to groan. She clutched her face, before rubbing her eyes.

"Okay, what hit me?" she mumbled. "It feels like it was a star cruiser."

"Are you okay?" Superman asked, walking over to her.

"Clark?" she said, her voice barely audible, sounding confused.

"Can you tell me what happened?" he asked her, hoping the doctor didn't catch his civilian name being spoken aloud.

She tried to clear her throat but failed. "Can I have some water, please?"

Pauline nodded. "I'll go fetch you some." She left and returned moments later. "Here you go."

Kara took the glass, and slowly sipped the water until the glass was empty. She then gave it back to the doctor.

"How are you feeling, Supergirl?" Pauline asked her.

Kara smiled. "I haven't used that name in three years," she told them.

"No?" Superman said in surprise. "What do you call yourself. We noticed the 'A' on your uniform."

Kara looked down at the hospital garb she was wearing. "Wait, what happened to it?"

Superman pointed to the cabinet on her left. "It's in there."

"Why was it removed?"

The doctor answered, "We had to do some tests. Firstly to check there was no internal damage, and also we needed to ascertain who you were, by taking some samples. The red sunlamp was invaluable. Without it, we'd have broken all our needles."

"Oh, okay," Kara accepted, though with reservation. "And the 'A' stands for Argo. It's my hero name now."

"The name of your home planet," he said in understanding. "Sister world of Krypton."

"I wanted to honour the memories of everyone that died there. I also wanted my own identity. Using the Supergirl moniker felt like I was still living under your shadow. I wanted to do my own thing."

"I can understand that," he accepted. "But why did you come back? I thought history said you stayed in the future?"

"Supergirl stayed in the future," Kara explained. "It was discovered that Argo had a place here in history. To protect the future, I had to come back."

Superman smiled warmly. "Well, I'm glad you did and so will mom and pop."

Kara smiled. "It'll be good to see them again. Though, I guess I'll have to figure out a new secret identity. Karen Kent having aged a decade in a few months will be suspicious."

"We'll figure that out later. For now, you should rest. Your clone beat you pretty badly."

Kara felt her face. "Yeah, I remember. What happened to her?"

"Vanished. After speaking to one of the scientists, it looks like they were going to terminate her as a failed project. That's why she razed the place to the ground."

"He freely told you that?" Kara asked.

"I think the guy just wanted to go home. He'd had a pretty rough day."

"No doubt. Was anyone killed?"

"Some people are in critical condition, some will be disabled, maybe for the rest of their lives, but no one's died yet. They were lucky. There were only around thirty people there."

"I'll be honest. I didn't think the first thing I'd be doing here, was getting beaten up by her."

Superman smiled. "I guess you'd have preferred it if you'd arrived to do the beating up."

Kara agreed, "Yeah, that would've been nice."

Doctor Lester rested her hand on Superman's shoulder. "I think we should leave it here for now," she said. "Kara still needs rest."

"Nah, I'm okay," she replied. "I don't really fancy being under twenty-first-century medicine longer than I have to be. No offence."

"I still recommend rest," Lester said, ignoring the rather insulting comment.

"Okay, that's fair," Kara agreed.

"I'll see you later," Superman said. "Get some rest."

"I will," she replied with a smile. "But that would be easier to heal without the red sun lamp."

"I'd love to," Superman told her sincerely. "Unfortunately, there's still some question as to who you are, so until we're sure, we can't take the chance."

"That makes sense," Kara accepted reluctantly.

Superman and Pauline left her to recuperate. Outside in the hallway, he turned to her. Keeping his voice low, he said, "It seems to be her."

"I've told you, it is her. She isn't a clone, I'm absolutely sure of that. I've sent the samples up to the Watchtower to be tested for chroniton radiation. If she did come through time, then there'll be some traces in her system."

"And if she doesn't have any traces of the chroniton radiation?"

Pauline shrugged. "Then she might not be Kara In-Ze."

"I really hope she is, Doc. I really do."

* * *

 **Old Disused Sewer Network**

 **Beneath Blüdhaven**

 **United States**

 **00:14 – Eastern Standard Time**

 **March 07, 2007**

It had just turned midnight which meant that technically it was the start of a new day. But the night was far from over for Nightwing and tomorrow would have to wait.

Cautiously and silently he moved up behind the hooded man dressed in a dark hooded robe and with a single strike knocked him unconscious.

From what he had overheard, he knew that some big shot would be coming into town sometime within the next month. It was his plan to make sure that when he arrived, he, she or they had nothing to arrive to.

He really hoped that this was just a basic cult that had no real connection to whatever demonic plane they were trying to connect to, or demon they were trying to summon. Just a few years ago he would have laughed it off, considered anything supernatural to be just some fairytale. But he had seen things, knew things that the common person had no concept of or clue existed. It was pretty scary stuff, it even unsettled him.

Climbing up high, Nightwing found himself in a large room. Below were a circle of men and women all dressed in the dark robes all surrounding a chained woman dressed in a hooded cape that was wrapped around her covering most of her features including the majority of her face. The woman's eyes were closed and she appeared to be unconscious. Nightwing moved along an old iron beam and crouched, preparing to descend.

That's when the woman's eyes opened and they peered up, looking right at him. For a moment he thought she would call out to him but she didn't. Instead, she closed her eyes once more as though descending back into sleep.

After going through several different scenarios of how the fight would go in his head, Nightwing jumped down, landing on two of the hooded figures, knocking both to the ground. He struck the third before diving low, taking out the fourth at the knees. They hit the ground hard while the fifth and final robed figure moved swiftly towards him.

Both seemed to move a lot faster than he had expected, almost inhumanly fast. Nightwing managed to parry until he was struck in the chest, sending him backwards, crashing hard into some old wooden crates.

"Who are these guys," he mumbled as he ran forwards back into the fight. This time, he used his enemies against each other. He managed to dodge a strike, then used his assailants own strength, speed and momentum, driving their fist right into the chains that bound the woman's feet. Nightwing was expecting a broken fist from the hooded figure and while he did get that the chain also snapped much to his surprise.

He didn't let the shock slow him down, though. He moved forward, striking the guy in the chest with both feet sending him sprawling into the wall with a nasty crack. He fell down unconscious while the other turned and fled.

At first, he was confident it was because they didn't want to fight him, right until he saw that the chained woman was gone.

"What the," he said as he moved over to the raised platform she had been lain on. "Where did she go?" he asked no one.

He crouched down and with a small flashlight checked the floor. There were no signs of any footmarks other than those from the hooded figures and no indication of direction she could have gone.

With frustration, he followed the one that had fled to an old rusty ladder that led to the surface. He climbed up it and out of the open drain cover into the empty street. He pushed it closed and looked around, seeing no sign of the last robed figure or the girl.

He needed a better vantage point.

Using his grapple, Nightwing soared up to the top of a twenty-storey building. From there, he cast his eyes down onto the city below looking for a sign of either. After several minutes, he felt a familiar presence behind him.

Nightwing gritted his teeth. "Spying on me?" he asked not bothering to turn around.

"No," the voice of Batman came, as he stepped up beside the younger man.

"You're getting sloppy," the Bluebird commented. "Normally, I'd have never known you were there." He turned to face the Dark Knight. "What do you want?" Nightwing demanded, vitriol oozing out of him. "I'm busy."

"I came to make you an offer, Dick."

"We don't use real names out on patrol, Bruce."

"Who said I was calling you by your real name," Batman replied smoothly.

Nightwing ignored the implied insult. "You've already offered for me to join your happy group of heroes, Batman. I told you, I work alone now."

"A lot of Leaguers are solo players," Batman informed him. "I'm not asking you to become a full member, just reserve."

"Still not interested. I haven't forgiven you for what you did to Robin."

"That was the Joker."

"Okay, what about Batgirl then?" he said angrily. "After what happened with Robin and the Joker, you not only abandoned him when he needed you the most, but her too."

As expected, Batman dismissed his comment. "Batgirl was the one that decided that she no longer wanted to wear the cowl."

"I suppose it was her choice that she wasn't invited to be part of the Justice League as well?"

"I needed her here in Gotham. She had shown she was capable and she was."

"She accepted your reasons y'know," Nightwing said, casting his gaze down towards the streets. "When you joined the league, she accepted why and even hoped that one day, she'd even be invited into the club. After Darkseid's latest invasion part of her dream came true, at least for a while. You showed her you could still be human, and showed her you cared for her too. But after what happened to the Joker, you changed. You put up a wall between you, her and Tim. It was just too much for her. You practically vanished and put all of your time into the league and that space station you have lording over us!"

"We're not 'lording' over you, Nightwing," Batman said, once again being dismissive.

"Why build your space station with a death cannon, if you're not lording over us?" he demanded.

"We were recovering from an invasion," Batman tried to explain referring to the Thanagarians. "At the time, we thought the gun was a good idea. We were wrong."

"When did you figure that out? Before or after you blew up a city?"

"We didn't blow up a city, Dick. The beam was localised on Cadmus headquarters. Which was abandoned at the time."

"And the shock-wave practically tore every building apart within a five-mile radius."

"That's an exaggeration. There was collateral damage, but we weren't to blame."

"People almost died!" he shouted at him. "People lost their homes, their places of work, everything. And you just dismiss it as collateral, like what they went through doesn't matter."

"Of course what they went through matters," Batman said, starting to lose his cool. "It was Luthor that overrode the firing protocol. We had nothing to do with it."

"It was still your weapon, Bruce. You're the one who paid for it. You're the one who had it built. You're just as guilty as Luthor."

"So, you won't even consider my offer?"

"What do you think!?" Nightwing snapped.

Batman nodded. "I'm sorry to have bothered you," he said.

"Admit it. You made a mistake coming to me," Nightwing mocked. "You knew I'd never join. Not with you there."

"No, because it was me asking. I should have sent someone else to make the offer."

"Yeah, the old Batman I knew when I first started as Robin wouldn't have made such a stupid mistake." He gestured to the sky. "And by mistake I'm talking about that up there. Back when I knew you, you would have never allowed the gun to be built. You would've stopped it. Back then, you were still human. You were a good man, who was only Batman when the cowl was on. Somewhere along the line, that stopped. Today, you without the mask is dressing up. You've become the cowl, even when it's off." He chuckled humourlessly. "Perhaps you always were the cowl. Maybe I was just too stupid and naïve to see it."

Batman turned away. "Take care of yourself, Nightwing," he said without emotion. With that, he was gone, leaving Dick Grayson feeling angry and confused.

He didn't let it last, though. He had someone to find.

Not wasting any more time, he descended down back to street level and began the futile search.

* * *

 ** **Metro Tower****

 ** **Metropolis****

 ** **United States****

 ** **11:09 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 08, 2007****

Kara opened her eyes, before letting out a yawn. She felt a lot better than she had the last time she had awoken. For one thing, her face didn't feel like it was imploding, though it still hurt. What she did feel, however, was both hunger and thirst, but that would have to wait as she also needed the toilet.

She slowly got out of the bed and discarded her robe, before retrieving her uniform from the small bedside cupboard. After putting it on, she made her way to the door, only to find that it was locked.

Feeling slightly irritated that they didn't trust her, she knocked loudly on the door. "Hello?" she asked. "I need to go to the bathroom."

She knocked again, shortly before the door opened, revealing Doctor Lester.

"Feeling better?"

"Much, thanks. I was wondering where the bathroom was."

Pauline smiled. "Right this way."

"You're letting me out of this room?"

"Yes I am," she replied.

Kara followed her as she led her to the restroom. After relieving herself, she was led to the medical bay's cafeteria, where she got some hot food down her neck. Being under the red lamp for such a long time had left her feeling rather drained.

She was half-way through a baked potato when she saw the Flash hobble in.

"What happened to you?" she asked amused by the sight.

Despite only his mouth being visible, his smile seemed warm and genuine. "I heard you were back."

He made his way over and sat down. "Oh, and the limp is a gift from your clone. Her laser vision burned my knee pretty bad. I'll be out of commission for about a week while the burns are treated. Though my healing tends to be faster, as with everything else, so I might be fine this time tomorrow. Doctor says otherwise, though."

"Sounds rough."

"Yeah. A certain joke a fellow founder made once comes to mind."

"Fastest man with a limp," Kara commented.

He chuckled. "Anyway, look at you all grown up. How long's it been for you?"

"Eleven years."

"And only a year for us."

"Weird, huh?"

"I'll say. Time travel hurts my head."

"Then maybe we should talk about something else," she suggested.

"You know, Supes was pretty bummed out when you didn't return with the others. He put on a brave face, but those of us who knew him, we could tell he missed you."

"I missed him too," she admitted. "I also missed Lantern shouting at me for the times I messed up. I missed Oliver and Dinah. I missed Batgirl and also a few other people, too. I missed you all."

"We missed you too."

"So, anything happen while I was gone?" she asked. "Anything I missed?"

Flash looked at her in amazement. "Wait, you're telling me you didn't look up what happened to us while you were in the future?"

"No, I didn't," she admitted. "I didn't want to find out that any one of you died in some horrible, painful, or tragic way, so I never looked. I just put it all behind me, and focused on the future."

"So, I take it you don't know what next week's lottery numbers are?"

Kara laughed out loud. "You know, I've missed you more than most, Flash."

"I've missed you too, kid."

"Heh," she chuckled. "I'm far older than you now, boy."

He chuckled. "That you are, ma'am."

"Watch it, or you'll have a matching limp in your other leg."

The Flash made a zip motion across his lips. "I'll say no more." He looked down at her uniform. "So, Argo?"

"Yep. I guess Superman told you?"

"Yeah. He was pretty happy, especially since they found you had chroniton residue on you."

"So, they believe me then?"

The Flash nodded. "Yes, they do. He wants to have J'onn take a look at you, just to make sure you aren't lying or something. Then they'll re-initiate you into the league."

"Excellent," she commented. "And I'm glad they think I'm ready to jump right back in."

Flash stood up. "Well, I'll leave you to finish your dinner. I have some treatment for my knee I have to endure."

"Hold up for a second," she said, stopping him.

"Yeah?"

"Where am I?"

"The Metro Tower, in Metropolis."

"Ah, okay then," she accepted. "I'll let you get on with your day."

He bent over and gave her a quick hug. "I'll see you later, Kara."

She smirked as he hobbled off.

* * *

 ** **Watchtower II****

 ** **Earth Orbit****

 ** **15:02 – Station Time (EST)****

 ** **March 08, 2007****

"So, is it true?" Shayera Hol, the former Hawkgirl asked Superman, as she met up with him in the hallway just outside the cafeteria.

"About Kara?" he asked, as the two went in, and got in line.

"Yeah, the news is all over. John's pretty miffed that it got out so quickly. Though, it was actually his fault. He told Mari, and she told everyone else."

Mari, also known as Vixen, was the current love of Earth's resident Green Lantern. This was much to the chagrin of Shayera, who also had a deep love for him. The two women were friendly enough towards each other, and when together, often teased John if he was in earshot. The fact that he loved another woman though, still upset Shayera. The worst part was, she knew she'd had her chance, and had blown it in the worst way imaginable.

"What else did he tell her?" Superman asked.

"Just that Kara was back. I also heard that you, Flash and Diana got your asses kicked by the Cadmus clone."

"Unfortunately. Seems like she's been given training."

"Just admit it. She's better than you." She chuckled. "The almighty Superman, beaten."

He cringed. "I'm not denying that she's a better fighter. I just have a harder punch."

"When you can land it."

"Yeah."

"So, when do we get to see your cousin?"

"You know, she's not really my cousin."

"No, but she's sorta your adopted cousin," Shayera pointed out.

Superman arrived at the front of the cue and made his dinner selection, followed shortly by the former Hawkgirl. They both made their way over to a table and sat down.

"You know what the strangest part is," Superman said.

"What?"

"That she's been gone a year, but spent eleven years in the future."

Shayera's mouth fell open. "Wow, eleven years? You know why she's back?"

"According to her, Argo's arrival was in the history books."

"Argo?"

"Her hero name. She decided to ditch Supergirl."

"So, she got her own identity."

"Yeah. I'm proud of her. But seeing her look so much older. It was, well-" he broke off.

"Strange?"

"Yeah. She's definitely not a kid anymore."

They both looked around as Green Arrow, known also as Oliver Queen, sat down at their table. His usual pointed blonde goatee beard nowhere in sight, showing off his rather butt-shaped dimple chin. "I just heard," he said. "Is it true that the kid's back?"

Shayera nodded. "Though apparently, she's thirty now." she then pointed. "What happened to your face?"

He scowled as he rubbed his chin. "Dinah suggested I'd look better without it. Now, she laughs every-time she sees me."

"You look better with it," Superman told him.

"She thinks so too. I honestly think she told me to shave it, just to see if I would." He pointed to Superman. "Anyway, we were talking about Kara."

"Yeah, she's back."

"And she's thirty?"

Superman raised his hands. "Listen, all the information will be revealed officially later on." He pointed to his dinner. "This is getting cold."

Green Arrow stood up. "Say no more. I look forward to seeing the kid again, as do a lot of other people."

"Go tell Canary off for suggesting you shave your face," Shayera told him playfully.

He grinned. "When she can shatter my bones just by screaming at me, I tend to let things like this slide."

"Smart man," Shayera said. "But you should still tell her off."

"Enjoy your dinner you two."

"I will," Shayera replied.

Superman, who had a mouth full of beans, simply nodded.

* * *

 ** **Leawood Motel****

 ** **Central City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **15:40 – Central Standard Time****

 ** **March 08, 2007****

Emil Hamilton, who was dressed in a long grey coat and wide-brimmed hat as a disguise, stepped into the motel room, holding a bag with some clothes and other items in it. He stood there for a few moments by the door, till he heard the toilet flush and saw Galatea stepped out of the bathroom.

"I bought you something less obvious to wear," he told her, as he put his glasses back on, which he had purposefully taken off, to help hide his identity.

She folded her arms. "I like my outfit," she protested.

"I know, but we need to lay low."

"So, we're hiding?"

"People are looking for us."

"I don't care. Let them come, I'll kill them all."

"No," he said firmly. "Killing is something to be done only as a last resort."

"I was made to kill," she said, glaring at him.

His face fell. "No," he disagreed wholeheartedly. "You were made to protect humanity if the heroes got out of control. Or, if they turned against us."

"They __are__ out of control," she replied. "I see that, even if others don't."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "You should look at what you've done, before accusing others of being out of control. You hurt a lot of people yesterday. And before that, you disobeyed an order to cease your attack on the Justice League's Watchtower."

Her whole body seemed to deflate as she stared down at the floor. "I'm sorry, daddy. I just want to make you proud."

"I am proud of you. You just have to understand that you're very powerful and that you have to be careful. If you aren't, then you could injure, or even kill someone without meaning to."

"Okay, if that's what you think."

"Here," he said as he passed her the bag of clothes. "There's also some hair dye in there."

She looked up at him, with the bag in hand. "What colour?"

"It's black. I also got some sunglasses for you."

"What about you? Won't they be looking for you too?"

"Yes, I have a hat and don't wear my glasses out in public. I'm also going to shave."

"Okay, I'll go change my look too," she said, going back into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, she came back out in the blue jeans and a black t-shirt. She held up the bottle of dye. "How do I even use this?"

He smiled. "I actually have no idea. But I'm sure between the two of us, we'll figure it out."

Emil held out his hand and she passed it to him. He looked at the back of the box and scratched his head.

He looked up at her. "Maybe I should have bought you a hat instead," he mused.

* * *

Updated Dec 2017


	3. JLU:TSC:Ch03

****Chapter Three****

 ** **Metro Tower****

 ** **Metropolis****

 ** **United States****

 ** **10:17 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 09, 2007****

The bruising, swelling and cuts on Kara's face had almost completely healed thanks to her accelerated healing factor under the Earth's yellow sun. Being locked in that room earlier with only a red sunlamp to keep her company had only served to delay it.

At that moment, she was being escorted down the hallway by Doctor Pauline Lester. Their destination was to see J'onn, as part of the final test to make sure she was indeed Kara and not an imposter. Despite understanding the need to be sure, she was still finding the experience a little disheartening.

"I don't know why they're bothering with all this," the doctor commented, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "I think we've pretty much proved who you are."

Kara shrugged. "It's probably Batman who needs further convincing," she surmised, knowing how the Dark Knight could be.

"Probably so," Pauline agreed. "Well here we are." The two of them came to a stop outside an unassuming door.

"Thanks for the escort," Kara said.

"Don't mention it. I probably won't see you again, unless you're injured which isn't likely, considering who you are."

"No, but I'm always prepared for the worst."

"I won't keep you," the doctor said, moving off.

Kara took in a deep breath before she went in alone. Inside, she met three familiar faces. One of which was covered by a black cowl with pointed ears on top. She wished she could say she was surprised that Batman was here. The other two were Clark and of course, J'onn.

Batman spoke first, "Sit down in front of J'onn."

As instructed, Kara sat down in front of the Martian. "Please relax," J'onn instructed, as she got herself comfortable.

She nodded, as she took in a deep breath through her nose, exhaling slowly through her mouth. She felt nervous. He would be privy to her thoughts, which were usually private to her alone and that's how she liked it. Still, she knew that this was necessary. She had appeared outside a destroyed facility after being pummelled by her clone. There was no guarantee that she wasn't a clone as well.

The green Martian held his hands out, at either side of her head. "This will not hurt," he told her, as his eyes glowed red, giving him a slightly demonic look. After a few seconds, Kara began to feel the slightest caressing of her mind. J'onn visibly frowned for a moment, before he withdrew from her mind. His eyes went back to normal, as he lowered his hands. "This is Kara," he told them confidently.

Superman smiled widely. "I knew it was you."

Batman simply nodded. "Then she will be re-inducted into the league under the Argo alias. Unless she wants to be known as Supergirl."

Kara nodded. "I look forward to it and Argo is who I am now."

"It will be conducted on March fourteenth," Batman informed her.

"Okay, sounds fine," she said, before adding, "That's not too long to wait is it?"

The others frowned at her.

"I'm unsure of the date," she admitted. "Just arrived from the future, remember."

"One week," Batman said. "It's March ninth today."

"Oh," Kara mumbled, feeling like an idiot. She had forgotten the arrival date Brainiac had given before coming back. She blamed it on getting her lights punched out by her clone.

"It will also be done here at the Metro Tower," Batman informed her.

"Not at the Watchtower?" Kara questioned.

Superman shook his head. "We're more open about our operation now," he told her. "It helps with public trust. Also, we were already doing the induction of two others on that day."

"You were?" Kara asked intrigued. "Anyone I'd know?"

"Mister Miracle and Big Barda," Batman revealed.

Superman added, "They finally decided to join up. Though they're only going to be part-timers, like Batman."

"Any reason they don't want to go full-time?" Kara inquired.

"Not really our business," Batman said. "That's all for now unless you have any questions."

"I have one. Are you going to introduce me as Supergirl with a name change, or as someone else?" Kara inquired.

"It's best that we just introduce you as Argo," Superman said. "There's no real need to say anything else."

Kara agreed. "Okay then."

"That's all for now," Batman told her again.

Kara nodded before she turned and left.

* * *

 ** **Watchtower II****

 ** **Earth Orbit****

 ** **14:52 – Station Time (Eastern Standard Time)****

 ** **March 09, 2007****

The six founders were sat around the circular table, waiting patiently while Flash walked in and sat down. His limp had noticeable subsided, even if it hadn't completely disappeared.

"Okay," the hero clad in red began, "What's so important that I had to come all the way up here? I am injured, y'know."

The other five members all turned to J'onn in anticipation. After all, he was the one who had called the meeting.

"I'm guessing this has something to do with Kara?" Wonder Woman said as she webbed her fingers. "Something you saw in her mind?"

"It does," J'onn said, with a curt nod. "And yes, I did."

"Well, speak up," Shayera said, eager to hear what was so urgent.

"When I went into Kara's mind to confirm that it was her, I sensed an echo of another consciousness."

That got everyone's attention. "Like mind control?" Superman asked with concern.

"No, this echo was like her mind, but it was not hers," the Martian said obtusely.

Flash looked around at the others, confused. "Is anyone else not following?"

"Explain," Batman urged the Martian.

"I believe that somehow, the psychic connection between her and her clone has been re-established."

"Like when she was having those dreams?" Superman said, sounding slightly disturbed. "But I thought it stopped?"

"It's currently inactive, but the connection is still there," J'onn informed them.

"Meaning?" Flash said, confused.

"Meaning that the 'channel' so to speak, is open. There is no information being passed between the two. At least there wasn't when I looked."

"Is this different from the first time they had a mental connection?" Superman asked.

"Yes," J'onn replied simply. He then elaborated, "Back when she was having the dreams, back before we knew her clone even existed, I detected no connection such as this. It appears that it may be a new development. Perhaps one that has only occurred since she arrived back in our time."

"But that's only just over a day ago," John Stewart, the Green Lantern pointed out.

"Yes," J'onn affirmed. "But it still exists."

"Know why, or how it happened?" Shayera questioned.

"No," came the reply.

Batman thought for a few moments. "Could we find out the current location of the clone, using this connection?"

"I don't know. I believe the link between them originates from the clone itself. If this is the case, I might not be able to easily see through it the other way."

Superman was starting to look worried. "What do you mean?"

"As I said. I believe the clone is the source of the connection. As to the how, or why? That currently eludes me."

Superman stroked his chin. "Why didn't you detect the link before? When she was having the dreams?"

"That is because the connection before only manifested itself when one of them was asleep while the other was awake," J'onn explained. "What is happening now, is the same phenomenon, manifesting itself in a different, more continuous, yet currently far less intrusive way."

"Can you repeat that in English?" Flash joked.

"It is akin to a connection between two telephones in two separate rooms. The rooms representing their minds. Neither one of them knows the telephone exists but it is still there," J'onn told him.

"Can you break the link?" Wonder Woman asked him.

"It might only be possible from the clone's side," the Martian informed them.

"I thought you said it was like a phone?" Flash asked. "Couldn't we just hang up on Kara's side?"

"Uncertain. I believe the line would simply be re-established later if I tried. It could even make it worse. I would most likely need to look at both of their minds, to figure out a way to terminate the connection."

Lantern leant forwards in his chair, webbing his fingers. "So, we need to find the clone, and subdue her long enough for you to sever the link."

"I would also need her to be calm," J'onn said. "An aggressive, unwilling mind, is much harder to deal with. Especially when I do not know what kind of psychic link is being used."

Wonder Woman looked grim. "She's as angry as Hades on a bad day. I doubt anyone could calm her down long enough to do anything."

"So what do we do?" Flash asked. "We can't leave Kara like that."

Batman folded his arms atop of the circular table. "We might not have an option."

"The big question here is do we tell Kara?" Shayera wondered.

"No," Superman said, shaking his head. "There's no need for her to worry about something she can't do anything about."

"And if she starts having the visions again?" Wonder Woman inquired.

"Then we deal with it," Batman said simply.

"I don't like it," the Amazon said.

"None of us do," Shayera agreed. "What we should ask ourselves is, would it cause more harm than good to let her know?"

"Exactly," Superman concurred. "Nothing may become of it. No need for her to worry."

Lantern slowly shook his head in disagreement. "I agree with Diana on this one. We could be looking at a time bomb here. Who's to say what extent this psychic link could manifest itself in?"

All eyes fell on J'onn, who responded in his usual stoic tone of voice, "I doubt it could manifest in any way that could be harmful. Physically, or mentally."

"I'm not talking about hurting Kara," Lantern rebuked. "J'onn said it was like a phone in a closed room. What if the Galatea clone finds this metaphorical phone in the room? She could get vital information from Kara." He looked at Batman. "Kara knows who you are," he pointed to Batman, "as well as Superman. What if she gains the ability to take specific information from her mind?"

Once again, all eyes fell onto J'onn. "It is an unlikely scenario, but possible," he answered. "Though, I must stress that it is very, very unlikely."

Flash raised his hand. "I say we tell her."

"So do I," Wonder Woman added her voice.

"I agree with both of them," Lantern said, affirming his earlier sentiment. "It'll be easier to have J'onn monitor the psychic link if she knows. At least until we can find a solution."

"When you put it that way, John," Shayera said, changing her mind, "I agree. She needs to know. We need to keep tabs on it, and it's easier if she knows."

Batman and Superman exchanged a glance, before Batman spoke, "Telling her could be a mistake."

Lantern disagreed. "Not telling her could end up being a security risk."

"Four against three," Shayera said.

J'onn shook his head. "I agree, she should be informed."

"Then it's five against two," the former Hawkgirl amended.

Batman glared in response.

Shayera rolled her eyes. "Put your weapon of mass intimidation away," she said, referring to his infamous glare. "You lost."

Superman leaned back. "So when do we tell her?"

"Tomorrow," Lantern said. "We'll bring her up here and we'll all tell her together."

J'onn nodded. "Then it is settled."

"Good, because I have to get back to Central City," Flash said.

All eyes fell on the speedster.

"You sure you're ready for patrol?" Superman asked him. "You still have a limp," he pointed out.

The hero clad in red shrugged. "Flash might not be, but Wally West still has a life and a job there."

Batman rose. "Then this meeting's adjourned."

* * *

 ** **Flash Museum****

 ** **Central City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **16:04 – Central Standard Time****

 ** **March 09, 2007****

Wally West actually had a few days off from his life in forensics in the CCPD, because of his injury. When he had phoned in about his knee, with the number of a doctor who could vouch for him, his boss had given him time off until Monday but had also reminded him that any more sick days, and he'd find himself without a job. He knew he would have been dismissed by now if he hadn't been so good at it. He had a good eye and a quick mind. Perfect for forenzic investigation.

When he'd been reminded of how many days off he'd had, including sick days, he found that it had been near a third of the year. He knew it was obscene, but his work in the league was important to him and it was important to the people whose lives he had saved.

At that moment, he was in his civilian guise, which included a large coat over a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He was keeping an eye on a tall auburn-haired woman, who stood over six feet in height. While she usually wore a pink outfit with a lot of gold jewellery, including giant earrings and set of choker necklaces. Today, she was in a dark hooded sweatshirt and black jeans. However, Wally knew exactly who she was.

At that moment she was stood in front of a statue of the Flash, her hands on her hips, a pout on her lips. "I wish I had a museum in my honour," he heard her say to herself, before moving on to the next exhibit.

Wally observed her, as she slowly made her way around the rest of the museum. After another ten minutes of perusing, she headed for the exit. At a distance, Wally continued to follow as she crossed the street and headed into an alleyway. He followed her, watching as she turned left down another passage. He peeked around the corner, to see her standing there, with her back towards him.

He turned around, and slowly started to make his way back to the street when he felt a slight tremor rumble through the ground. He stopped and turned around, to see the six-foot auburn-haired woman was now ten feet tall and was stood with her arms on her hips, with a rather unhappy expression.

"Are you following me, creep?"

"Um, no?" he said, more in the form of a question.

"Leave, or I'll crush you. Don't make me ruin my shoes."

He did as asked and headed out of the alley in a hurry. But not a Flash hurry.

Normally, he would have found a place around here to change into his Flash uniform. However, he was wearing his favourite coat and he had nowhere to put it, at least not anywhere it wouldn't end up getting damaged, stolen or lost. It wasn't an emergency and he believed, or rather he hoped she would still be here when he got back.

Back on the pavement, he began scanning the street for a particular kind of car. As soon as he saw one, he called out for the taxi and took the slow ride home to his apartment.

* * *

 ** **Metro Tower****

 ** **Metropolis****

 ** **United States****

 ** **17:22 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 09, 2007****

Kara "Argo" In-Ze stood at a window, staring out across the cityscape, with her arms firmly folded across her chest. She hadn't been here in the past for very long, but she was already starting to miss those she had left in the future.

It was funny. None of them had even been born yet and wouldn't be for nearly a thousand years. But this time last week, they had been alive, they had existed. Or they had from her perspective.

She knew that it wasn't healthy for her to dwell on it. Her place was here now, in the twenty-first century, not in the thirtieth. At least for the time being. It didn't matter that she didn't really feel like she belonged here. History demanded that she was and that's all that really mattered.

"Hey, is that you Kara?"

Argo looked around to see Zatanna standing there, in her typical black and white magician's garb. Her legs were left exposed, apart from the fishnet stockings she wore. Sat atop of her head, was a black top hat with a blue band around it.

"Hey, Zee," she replied, turning her attention back to the window, feeling positively miserable.

The magician stood beside her, casting her own gaze out towards the city. "You miss the future already, don't you?"

"It became my present," Kara told her. "This place seems so primitive by comparison."

"I know we don't really know each other that well, but if you ever need someone to talk to, then I'll happily sit and listen."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm not sure talking about it will do anything."

"Maybe I can cheer you up in another way?" Zatanna offered, before removing her hat. "This might seem cliché," she began, as she reached inside.

Kara looked at her, as the magician's whole arm disappeared, a sight that was quite unusual, considering there was no way the hat was that deep. She should have only been able to reach in as far as her elbow, not all the way up to her shoulder.

Zatanna pulled her arm out and looked inside with a frown. "That's odd," she mused. "I seem to have lost it." She reached back in and rummaged about. "Ahh, got something."

The Argoan stared as she pulled out a yellow rubber chicken. The magician then tossed it aside, it hit the floor with an audible squeak.

"That wasn't it," Zatanna mused, before reaching in again. After a moment of searching, she pulled out one of Batman's Batarangs. "Oh, he's been looking for this," she commented. "But still not what I'm looking for." She dropped it, and it landed on the flat of its blade on the ground with a clatter.

"What are you looking for?"

"You'll know when I find it," Zatanna assured her, shoving her hand back into the hat. "Got something."

"What?"

Slowly, Zatanna started pulling out a wooden shaft. At first, Kara assumed that it was a baton or a bat, but the magician kept pulling more and more of it out until the staff had gone well beyond four times the length the hat was deep.

Finally, the other end of the eight-foot staff was freed from the head-ware, and Zatanna held it, placing one end firmly on the floor.

Kara stood there with a smirk on her face. She had never seen anything like it, and she'd seen a lot. "You've got some kind of portal generator in there or something, haven't you."

"Here," Zatanna said, throwing her hat over to her.

Argo caught it and looked inside. It appeared to be a normal hat, even looked normal using her x-ray vision. She reached inside, and her hand slapped against the top of the hat.

"How?" she asked, looking back up in amazement "I don't see anything that could make wormholes or zeta tubes."

"It's a regular hat," Zatanna assured her.

"So it's all you. No tricks, or anything?"

"No tricks. Not in the conventional sense. It's real magic."

"I read that you did regular non-magic tricks, though. At least on tour."

"Most of my show is illusion and trickery, using mirrors and the like," Zatanna confirmed. "I usually save the real magic for the big finale. More fun like that, and I'm not as worn out afterwards."

"Doing magic is tiring?"

"Of course it is. You don't appreciate how hard it is to do actual magic. It might look like fun and games, and I may look relaxed, but it's all part of the act."

"Can you conjure anything from inside anything?"

"I could pull a badger out of your ear if you want?"

"You can do that?"

"No, actually. Your ear would have to have a big enough circumference to fit a badger in it."

Kara laughed out loud. "You're not just a magician, but a comedian too."

"I'm an entertainer. It's my job to wear a lot of hats. Speaking of which. Tah nruter."

Kara's eyes went wide as the black top-hat flew out of her hand and landed in Zatanna's. "Wow," the Argoan said, smiling widely.

"Sporp nruter ot noivilbo," the magician said. The staff, the Batarang and the rubber chicken, all flew back into the hat before she placed it firmly back onto her head.

"I thought you were looking for something?" Kara questioned.

Zatanna pointed to Kara's much happier face. "I was looking for your smile."

"Thanks," she said with gratitude.

"If you ever need cheering up, then you seek me out." The magician turned and began to walk off, before stopping, looking back. "But don't abuse the offer. I'm not going to come running every time you feel a little blue."

"I won't, and thanks again." Zatanna left, and Kara turned to look out of the window for another minute or so before she too turned and left the room.

* * *

 ** **New Brighton****

 ** **Central City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **16:36 – Central Standard Time****

 ** **March 09, 2007****

It took almost fifteen minutes for Wally to get home in the taxi. Something that he found agonizingly slow. Once his door was shut, he quickly removed his civilian clothes, then releasing his hero uniform into the air from one of his many rings. While normally, he would have dressed in less than half-a-second, his still dodgy knee made it take a whole two seconds instead.

Suited up, and ignoring the slight pain his knee was still giving him, he ran out, albeit at a much slower speed, back towards the alley. In four minutes he was there, facing off against an angry six-foot tall Giganta. He knew it was dangerous to be here, but he was the Flash. He loved danger, revelled in it. Well, for the most part anyway. He wasn't some idiot, who would jump into danger if it wasn't necessary, despite what the others in the league might think.

Giganta pulled her phone out of her pocket, showing the time to him. "You know how long I've been waiting here for you?" she demanded.

"Sorry, babe," he apologised, in his usual jokey tone.

The anger evaporated from her face, replaced by a smile. "You're forgiven. Now, where are you going to take me?"

Suddenly, Flash realised a major flaw when he had set up this 'date'. He had only gotten as far as where they were meeting, and not what they would be doing once they had met.

She rested her hands on her hips, pouting. "You don't know do you?"

"Um, no?"

Giganta frowned before she slowly shook her head. "How about you run me around the city? I've never been carried at super-speed before."

"I'd love to babe, but I've hurt my knee."

"Aww, you poor baby," she mocked playfully. "How did that happen?"

"It got laser-visioned."

"Aww, did you annoy the boy scout?"

"No, it was that clone from Cadmus."

"Clone?" Giganta asked, confused. "You mean Bizarro? I thought Luthor made him?"

Flash realised that he'd probably already said far too much. He had assumed that she already knew about the Cadmus clone. She had worked with Luthor after-all, and he had been with Cadmus for a time.

With a shrug, he decided to tell her anyway. "Yeah, they made another clone, but of Supergirl."

"Oh, I think I might have heard about her. Why did she zap you? Did you refuse to go on a date with her? Did you refuse because of me?"

"She'd levelled a building, and I was trying to stop her before she did anything else."

"You really do like ruining a girl's fun, don't you," she teased.

"She'd hurt people. She was completely out of control."

She clasped her hands together and fluttered her eyes. "Aww, you're such a sweetheart. So concerned about other people's safety."

"I'm a hero. Saving people is what I do."

Giganta suddenly looked serious. "Then save me from this boredom that's starting to set in, and show me your city."

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, it's _y_ _ _our__ city," she said, starting to pout. Then, a sly smile slowly spread across her lips, as something crossed her mind. "We could always skip seeing the city part, and head straight to your place," she said suggestively.

"Um," he stammered, unsure how to respond.

"So, how many of those costumes do you have?" she said, poking his forehead. "If you have more, maybe I could play dress-up." She grabbed his cowl, at where the nose met the fabric, and pulled it forwards, letting it snap back, with an audible slapping sound.

"Ow," he said, rubbing his face. "What did you do that for?"

"Just wondering when I'm gonna get to see you without your disguise?"

"Maybe one day."

"Come on, I've shown you my secret identity."

"You never hid yours," he pointed out.

"True."

"Though if I didn't know it was you, I wouldn't recognise you as Giganta. Amazing what changing your hair and different clothes will do."

"I'm glad you noticed," she said. "Now are we gonna stand in this alleyway for the rest of our lives, or are we going to actually go somewhere?"

"I could take you out to dinner," he suggested.

"Dressed like that?" she asked, before gesturing to herself. "And I'm hardly dressed for dinner either."

"Well, I was really hoping that we'd just talk, y'know. Get to know each other better."

Giganta rolled her eyes, before growing to seven feet, grabbing him unexpectedly into a bridal hold.

"Hey!" he shouted out.

"If you're not gonna show me around, I might as well show myself around. And you're coming with me, lover-boy."

"Couldn't we both just walk?"

"No." Without saying another word, she walked out of the alley into the street, Flash still in her arms. Almost instantly, people started to stare and point.

"Who're you, and what happened to the Flash, is he hurt?" some guy asked.

Giganta smiled. "He's tired from running around all day, so I offered to carry him. Didn't I Flashy."

The hero clad in red groaned. "This is so embarrassing," he muttered.

"Now run along," she told them, as she continued on down the street, the speedster in her arms.

"So, anywhere we're going in particular, gorgeous?"

"Not really. You got any ideas?"

"We could get ice-cream?" he suggested.

She looked down at him with a frown. "Ice-cream?" she repeated, unsure if he was being serious. She then shrugged. "Okay, let's get ice-cream. But it has to be good ice-cream."

"Okay, sure thing babe," he replied.

She stood there, still holding him for a few moments before she was forced to ask, "Well, where can we get good ice-cream?"

"I'll tell you, if you put me down, and let me walk instead of carrying me," he said.

"No," she refused. "You'll tell me, or I'll find more crowds of people and embarrass you in front of them."

"Okay, okay," he relented. "Just follow this street south. On the corner of fourth and Albany, you head west till we get to the edge of the city. There's a mom and pop place there that sells the best ice-cream in America, and they're open till six."

"The best in America?" she questioned, unconvinced.

"I should know, I've tried all of it."

"Okay, I believe you." Giganta put him down and shrunk to her usual six feet, before patting him on the head like he was a dog.

"Gee, thanks," he muttered, not at all appreciating the head-patting.

"Now, lead me to this place," she ordered.

"Sure. But first, there's one thing I've always wanted to ask you?"

"Yes?"

"How come your clothes grow with you when you, y'know, grow?"

Giganta smirked at him. "I bet you'd prefer it if my clothes didn't grow with me, wouldn't you, you pervert."

Flash visibly blushed. "No, of course not."

She laughed out loud. It was a rather pleasant sound, one that Wally hoped he'd hear more of in the future. "You really are cute, Flash," she told him sincerely. "One minute you're 'babe' this 'gorgeous' that, and the minute I say something to you, you turn as red as your costume."

"I just wasn't expecting you to say that that's all," he said, defensively.

"I can see that. And to answer your question, I don't know. Except that it involves magic somehow. I would find out more for you, but the only person that really knows is suffering from an unfortunate condition."

"What's that?"

"He's dead."

"Oh."

"It doesn't matter. Grodd tried to fry my brain, so I don't really care he's gone. All I do care about right now, is us getting that ice-cream."

Flash smiled. "And all I care about is getting you some."

"Our second date had better be a lot more than getting ice-cream, though," she warned. "I expect candles and romantic music."

"Don't worry, it will be," he promised. He put his arm through hers, interlocking them. "Now let's go get the best ice-cream in America," he said, as he led her onward down the street.

* * *

 ** **Park Ridge****

 ** **Gotham City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **19:19 – Local Time****

 ** **March 09, 2007****

Dick Grayson sat down on the cream coloured couch as Barbara fetched him a cold drink. He didn't drink alcohol, nor did he like to drink coffee anymore. At all times, he wanted his brain to be functioning, just as it should. Without any chemical interference of any kind messing with it.

"It's spring water," she said, as she passed the over, before sitting down beside him.

"How's Tim doing?"

Barbara leant forward, resting her arms on her knees. "He still has the nightmares, but he's pulling through." She ran a hand through her long red hair. "But things between him and Bruce have completely collapsed. He already wasn't living with him and now they aren't even on speaking terms."

"Sounds like Bruce is content with pushing everyone away."

The redhead was quiet for a few moments. "Not when he's with the league," she said finally. "It's like Justice League Batman is a third person on top of his other two personalities, Bruce and Gotham Batman."

"The last thing we need is Bruce turning into another Harvey Dent," Dick mused. "Is there really no way of getting through to him?"

"No idea. I just hope that he doesn't let Gotham Batman win over the other two personalities. If that happens, then he'll become a lonely, bitter old man."

"He's already a lonely old man."

"He has the Amazon," Barbara said, with melancholy.

Dick took a sip of his water. "He also has Alfred."

"Yes, he does. I'm just afraid that when Alfred finally passes on, we'll truly lose Bruce. Alfred's the only one who truly understands him. He's the only one who can get through his thick head."

Dick nodded in agreement.

Barbara turned and looked directly at her friend. "So, what brings you here, Richard? It's been like three months since we last spoke."

he looked over at her in surprise. "Really? That long?"

"Yes, really. The last time I saw you was on new years."

"I didn't realise it'd been so long."

"It has. You didn't have a run-in with __him,__ did you? Is that why you're here?"

Dick clenched his jaw. Was he really that predictable? "I did actually," he admitted. "He came to Blüdhaven."

"What did he have to say?"

"He wanted me to join the Justice League."

"And?"

"And, I told him no."

"Why?" she questioned curiously. "It's a big opportunity, one I never got, not really."

"I can't stand to be near him, Babs, let alone be under him again."

"You won't be under him."

"Of course I will. He's a founding member. One of the seven overlords of the Watchtower. Sitting there like kings looking down on us mere mortals."

Barbara chuckled humourlessly. "You don't really think that, do you?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Dick, I don't see it like that at all. I see it like a guardian in the sky, watching out for us."

"Were they watching out for us when they fired their laser gun in a populated area?"

"You know the story behind that. It was Luthor who took control."

"But is that the truth? Or was it just convenient to blame him?"

"You're turning into one of those conspiracy nuts," she warned. "Going back to what we were talking about, before you started talking crazy. If I had been asked to join when I was still a cape, I would have joined up in a second. But Bruce wanted someone watching Gotham full-time, and that was me and Tim."

"You still could," Dick told her. "Join the league I mean."

"I've given that life up now, Dick. I'm a data analyst for the GCPD, now."

"You could be more than that, y'know."

"I know, and maybe I will be one day. For now, though, I'm happy with my role in the department."

"So, you think I should take the offer?" Dick asked her sincerely. "He did say it was just a reserve role."

"Reserve?" Barbara repeated. "In that case, nothing would change. They wouldn't call you unless something big was going down somewhere nearby in the city or state, or the Earth was in danger. I was technically on reserve for the league, but I was never called upon. Not even when Darkseid attacked the last time. Bruce wanted me to stay with Tim and Alfred, and make sure they were safe."

"Yeah, I thought that's what being reserve would mean."

"Then why not say yes?"

"I don't know. I guess I want to be in charge of what I do, not be tied down by an organisation."

"Just give it a try. If it doesn't work out, then you can always leave."

"Maybe I will give it a shot." He stood up slowly. "Thanks for this, Babs. You're a true friend. I promise to come visit more often."

She smiled at him warmly. "I'd like that, Richard."

"Maybe we should go out somewhere sometime?" he suggested. "As friends," he amended quickly.

"As friends," she agreed. "Just make it soon."

"I will, I promise."

She walked him to the door, where she promptly kissed him on the cheek. "Don't be a stranger, Dick."

"I won't," he promised.

She opened the door and he promptly left, stepping out of the town-house onto the pavement. He briefly looked back before making his way to where he'd parked his car.

* * *

Updated Dec 2017


	4. JLU:TSC:Ch04

**Chapter Four**

 **Passenger Train Car**

 **Somewhere in Illinois**

 **United States**

 **11:25 – Central Standard Time**

 **March 10, 2007**

The clean-shaven Emil Hamilton sat across the way from the black-shirted, black-dyed-haired Galatea as they headed east on the train.

After some frustration, the two of them had finally figured out how to properly apply the dye to her hair. All that mixed with the sunglasses and change of attire and she looked like a completely different person.

Emil himself looked quite different. With his glasses off and his face shaved, he hoped no one would recognise him. After-all, he'd had a beard for nearly thirty years at this point, and wore glasses for even longer.

Between the two of them, lay a small metal table. They'd been sat here for a few hours, since leaving Central City earlier that morning. Galatea was staring out of the window, watching the wilderness scroll by. She hadn't said much since they had gotten on the train, and she seemed lost in thought.

Emil decided to break the silence. "Everything okay?" he asked her.

She turned to him, looking quite bored. "I can fly faster than this," she told him. "And it would have been free."

He put his finger to his lips, before speaking in almost a whisper, "No one can know about your abilities. You must try to behave normally."

"I don't know what normal even is," she said, a hint of sadness in her voice. "What I do know, is that I'm really bored. Can't this thing go faster?"

"We have a long journey ahead of us, Tea. Try to relax and enjoy the experience."

"I'll try," she said, not at all sounding enthused about having to spend the next few hours on the train.

The clone looked back out of the window, as did Emil. Several minutes passed before she started to tap her fingers against the table's surface. It started off fairly quiet, but quickly got louder and louder, until it sounded like someone was using a set of hammers on it, drawing not just Emil's attention but that of several other people around them as well.

"Tea, you're being really loud," Emil whispered harshly.

She stopped, resting both of her hands on her lap. "Sorry," she muttered.

Emil looked at the table and much to his dismay the surface was cracked and dented. He closed his eyes, trying not to show the despair he felt. He had thought it would be easy to hide their identities and leave the area. He now realised that he hadn't counted on Galatea's restlessness, nor her ability to regulate her strength. He suspected close to a year with blocked powers was to blame for her being less careful. He just hoped they could finish their journey without her damaging anything else.

Galatea turned to her father. "Y'know, I think we should have kept the Jeep," she said in a hushed voice.

Emil frowned. "The plate was traceable," he told her keeping his voice equally low.

"Yeah, but I could have, y'know." She lowered her voice even more, before continuing, "I could have carried it to wherever we're going."

"If it was found, then they'd know where we'd gone."

"I could have smashed it into debris. Anyway, where is it we're going?"

"Metropolis," he told her.

She was surprised by that. "But isn't that where y'know, where _he_ is, the guy in blue? And their Metro Tower? The whole league's there. This sounds like a bad idea. Why are we going there?"

"I have an old friend that lives there that is willing to help," he told her. "Also, we can keep an eye on them if necessary."

"That's actually a good idea," Galatea said with a cold smile. "And it's good because I want another chance with the super-bitch."

Emil shook his head slowly. "Please, just forget about your rivalry with her."

"I can't," she protested, keeping her voice low. "She mocks me by her very existence. With her alive, I'm just a copy. I can't be a person until she's dead. I should have killed her when I had the chance."

"Listen, Tea. You _are_ a person" he said earnestly. "I know it must be difficult, but I don't want you to kill anyone else."

"But that's what I was trained for," she pointed out, her voice barely audible to him. "It's why they allowed you to create me. I'm the government's secret weapon, designed to kill. I _have_ killed already."

"That was Cadmus. The same type of people that were going to murder you a few days ago. I never wanted you to take life, I wanted you to save it, I wanted you to protect it. I wanted you to be our angel. I still do. I still want you to be the one that protects us if the Justice League and the other heroes become too dangerous. What Cadmus wanted out of you wasn't really what I wanted. Not at the end of the day."

"Do you regret your time there?" she asked solemnly. "Do you, regret making me?"

"I don't regret your creation, Tea. I regret what they made you do." He ran his hand through his greying hair. "I love you like my own daughter," he told her sincerely. "I just want what's best for you."

She smiled. "I love you too, dad." She moved her hand across the table and rested it gently on his. "You're the only family I have."

"And you're mine."

Emil had been an only child, to parents that had been in their late-thirties. They had died some years ago now, and being fifty-four, he knew himself that he had more years behind him than ahead. Galatea would have a much longer life. Being under a yellow sun, meant that she might easily age at half the rate that a regular human would.

He just hoped that she would live that life well. It was his fear that it was already too late. That Cadmus had set her on a course of self-destruction, that couldn't be undone. His worst nightmare was that she had become the very thing he had created her to defeat.

But now he had a chance. He had the chance to change that direction and point her somewhere good. To direct her on a moral path. All he had to do was keep her out of the hands of the government, and to anyone else that would wish to use her for their own ends. He would do everything in his power to keep her safe.

* * *

 **Watchtower II**

 **Earth Orbit**

 **15:21 – Station Time (EST)**

 **March 10, 2007**

Kara 'Argo' In-Ze stepped out of the Javelin with Superman and was promptly led to the nearest elevator. Not three minutes later, the two of them were entering the founder's conference room. Superman took his seat at the table, with the rest of the league founders.

Sat at the circular table, starting on the left, and the closest to her was Batman. To his left was Green Lantern. Then it was Wonder Woman, Superman, Flash, Shayera and finally J'onn J'onzz on her right. They had all moved their chairs around to open up a gap at one end so that she could stand there, and they could all see her.

Superman webbed his fingers, as he rested his arms on the table-top. "You're probably wondering why we brought you up here?"

"Yes, I am," she admitted. "You were awfully quiet on the way. It must be important if it requires all of the founding members."

"It is important," Batman said. "You won't like what we have to say."

"I don't understand?"

Batman raised a gloved hand, gesturing to the Martian shape-shifter. "J'onn can explain."

The Martian began to talk, in his usual monotone voice, "When I checked your mind yesterday, I discovered something."

Kara grew concerned by the rather ominous and opaque statement. "What did you find?"

"That you have a mental link to your clone."

The Argoan paled slightly. "I thought it had gone? How can I still have it? I've been gone for a decade."

"I do not believe that you are the source of the link," J'onn told her. "It is your clone that is the originator. Though, your mind does reciprocate the connection. Also, unlike the first time, it doesn't just manifest itself while you're asleep, but is constant."

"I don't care exactly what, or how it's manifested itself, can you get rid of it?" Kara asked heatedly.

"I do not know. It may only be possible from the clone's side," J'onn explained.

"Can you at least give it a try?"

"I can't guarantee I won't make it worse by accident," J'onn said. "The best course of action at this moment is to simply monitor it."

Kara bit her bottom lip. "If you think that's best. But if it does get worse, I want you to tell me."

J'onn nodded. "Of course. We'll also require you to inform one of the founding members if you start to have the visions again."

"It's best," Batman added, "if no one else knows about this."

Kara nodded quickly. "I understand."

Superman offered her a sympathetic look. "I know this isn't what you wanted to hear."

"No, it's not," she agreed, feeling a little sick. "Could you check on it now?" she asked the Martian.

"Yes, I can," J'onn said, standing up.

He made his way over to her, and she stood straight as he raised his hands to each side of her head. Once again she felt the touch of his mind on hers as his eyes glowed red. A few seconds later his eyes went back to normal and he lowered his hands.

"Has it changed?"

"No, it is still just an echo."

"What do you mean by it's just an echo?"

"It is just a touch of a connection. It is why I don't think it prudent to try and block it at this time. There is simply no reason to risk it."

"Okay," she accepted reluctantly. "How often do you want to check up on it?"

"For the first week, every day. Then I will check it every two days for the next week, then if there is absolutely no change, then I will monitor it once a week."

"Okay, and if you find a way to remove the link safely, you'll do it, right?"

J'onn bowed slightly. "Of course."

"So, is that everything?" Argo asked them.

Wonder Woman rose up from where she sat. "One moment, I would like to speak to you about something."

"We'll leave you to it," Superman said, as the others promptly left the room.

Once the two were alone, the princess of Themyscira began, "I want you to come on patrol with me in Washington DC while you wait to be inducted."

Kara was intrigued. "Why?"

"It's something we normally do now before inducting people. Late last year, Barda spent two weeks patrolling with me, while Mister Miracle went with Batman."

"You teamed him with Batman?" Kara asked. "Were you punishing him for something?"

"We try to team them up with a founder who has a similar skill set. Batman was the closest to him, believe it or not, while Barda was the closest to me."

"But aren't I closest to Clark?"

"Yes, but we decided that it would be better if you went with me instead. It won't be two weeks, instead, it will be three days, as you're induction is on Wednesday."

"So, this is to see if I'm ready or something?"

"In a way, yes," Diana confirmed. "You have changed quite a bit physically. We want to see what else has changed."

"And you already did this with Barda?"

"Yes."

There was something that confused Kara. "Why such the long wait?" she asked. "Between observing Barda and Miracle, before giving them official membership? You said it was late last year."

"Because they are on a tour. Miracle is doing twenty escape attempts in twenty cities," Diana explained. "Trying to break his own record. Apparently it draws quite the crowd."

"Oh right, okay," Kara accepted. "So, when do we start?"

"Tomorrow."

"At what time?"

"You'll be staying here in the Watchtower tonight. I will wake you when it's time."

"I'll get an early night, then."

"Yes, that would be best."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Just one question," Diana began, suddenly looking a bit sheepish. "Am I still around in the future?"

Kara kept her face as neutral as possible. "You know I can't answer that," she told her simply.

The Amazon smiled. "I had to ask. I guess I'll just have to wait and find out for myself."

"Yes, you will. Is that all?"

"Yes, that is all. You may go now, Kara."

* * *

 **Wayne Manor**

 **Gotham City**

 **United States**

 **15:58 – Eastern Standard Time**

 **March 10, 2007**

Batman had returned home after the meeting with Argo. It had gone better than he had anticipated, though she had been expectedly and justifiably concerned. Everyone that knew about her condition was.

After removing his cape and cowl, and putting on a dark suit, he headed out of the Batcave, up into the house.

"Good afternoon, Master Bruce," Alfred greeted, as he entered the main room.

"Afternoon, Alfred," he replied courteously. "Did anything happen while I was away?"

"Master Dick came around."

"He did?" Bruce asked in surprise. "When did he leave?"

"He didn't. He simply needed the restroom."

As if on cue, Richard Grayson entered the room, casting a dark look towards his former friend and confidant. "Bruce," he said dryly.

"Dick," he replied.

"It's Richard to you now, Bruce," he told him. "So stop calling me Dick, or a dick, or whatever."

"Okay, Richard," he accepted.

Alfred made his way up the stairs, not wanting to be present if things went sour between the two. "If you two don't mind, the library needs a good clean and polish."

"Go ahead, Alfred," Bruce called after him.

Dick sat down on one of the three seater couches and leaned back as though he were at home. Bruce proceeded to sit in an armchair.

"I've already had something to drink, so don't bother offering," Richard began. "I'm only going to stay long enough to say that I've been thinking about your offer. The answer's yes if it's still open."

"It is," Bruce assured him.

"I want to see the Watchtower at some point," Richard said, leaning forward.

"That isn't usually something reserve members get to see."

"I don't care. I know you've got that gun, and I know it's still active."

"No, Richard. The gun was disabled."

"And how long would it take to re-enable it?" Bruce didn't respond. "How long, Bruce? And tell me the truth."

The two men stared at each other for a few minutes, before the Dark Knight finally decided to come clean. "It can be reactivated within four hours if needed."

"So, you still have the gun," he lamented.

"Nobody can get it to fire. Several key components have been removed, and the flow transmission coils aren't even on the station, they're in the Metro Tower."

"But it's not completely disassembled."

"What do you want, Richard?" Bruce asked, annoyed. "If we'd had that gun during the Thanagarian invasion, we'd have been able to blow their hyperspace device to pieces from orbit. Instead, I nearly cooked myself alive to take it out. If there's another hostile invasion we need the option available to take action."

"But it faces the Earth. How can you do anything against anyone that wants to invade?"

"We can reorient the Watchtower to face any direction we want."

"That makes me feel a whole lot better," Dick mused.

"You seem to be hung up on the gun. It has only ever been used twice, and only once while not under our control."

"And what happens when it's you lot that's out of control?"

"Don't worry, I have the means to take down any single member of the league if any of them take things too far."

"And who takes you down if you go too far?"

"It's called the Justice League."

"Do you know how arrogant that sounds?" Richard asked in disbelief.

"Maybe it is," Bruce admitted. "And as for your request. I will grant you access to the Watchtower, after your induction."

"Which will be?"

"March fourteenth. It will include three other new members."

"And what are the benefits of joining exactly?" Richard asked. "If things are bad enough to need my help, I'd help anyway. So why should I join?"

"We would issue you with a communicator. Not only would we contact you if your help is required, but you'd be able to call for backup if things got too difficult to handle on your own. In the end, you gain more than the league does."

"I can see the benefit," Richard admitted. "Though what if I want to be more than just reserve?"

"That can be arranged. I just assumed that you wouldn't want to be an active member. You like to work alone now."

"I do. But maybe I want to see how you lot do things. Maybe I want a change of pace."

"If that's the case, then it is something that can be discussed on induction day."

"Good. I suspect you'll take me to the Metro Tower for this initiation?"

"I will."

"Then that's all I need for now. I'll see myself out."

* * *

 **Watchtower II**

 **Earth Orbit**

 **17:12 – Station Time (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **March 10, 2007**

Shayera Hol, the former Hawkgirl, stared out of the large window down to the planet below. She liked standing here in this particular corridor, as it wasn't used as a thoroughfare and as such, she got a lot of peace and quiet. While she could see the Earth from her quarters, she liked it here better. The windows were angled more, giving her a better view of the world below.

Tonight, though, her mind was elsewhere. She was dwelling on the mistakes of the past, and on how it resulted in a certain event taking place down there, right now. John was going out on another dinner date with Mari, and it was dragging her mood down.

She knew she should let him go, but she couldn't. Especially when he mentioned that he'd met their son when he, Batman and Wonder Woman had travelled to the future. It was a dick move to tell her that, then immediately tell her how he was staying with Mari regardless. She would have asked Diana about their future son, but she had no recollection of the event. So instead, she had been forced to ask Batman.

The Dark Knight had been frustrating to talk to. He still hadn't entirely forgiven her for her betrayal when she had sided with her people, the Thanagarians against them. What she had managed to get out of him, wasn't much to go on, apart from he had existed in the future he visited, and that he went by Warhawk.

It was times like this, when he was enjoying the company of another woman, when she wished she could let him go. By holding on, she was only hurting herself. So why couldn't she just get over him?

Even the sight of the blue planet beneath her, wasn't enough to ease the tension she was feeling. She just wanted to move on with her life and yet she couldn't. It was frustrating and was actually making her start to despise him.

With a sigh, she turned away from the window. "Why?" she asked aloud before she started down the corridor.

She needed to go for a walk, and the Watchtower had a lot of floor space. Right now, she didn't care where she ended up, she would just let her legs take her somewhere.

Five minutes later, she realised that she was just walking in a giant circle around the deck, and was now passing the large window again for the third time.

"To Hell with this," she declared to herself.

Shayera headed to the nearest elevator and took it to the residential area of the station, where she promptly headed for her quarters.

A few minutes later, she was stood at the base of her bed, staring out of the window, watching the moon as it slowly rose over the Earth.

She stepped to her left, and pulled out the chair and sat at the small desk. There, she remained for several minutes, her mind blank.

Finally, she decided that she was hungry. She hadn't eaten anything since midday, and her stomach was starting to protest.

Forcing herself to stand back up, Shayera left her quarters and made her way to the cafeteria. After grabbing herself some sandwiches, she sat herself down and ate alone, despite the fact there were a few others around.

Two, in particular, were Fire and Ice, who were near inseparable. In her opinion, their friendship was rather odd, considering they were opposites. Fire was currently laughing over something Ice had said. The sound only made the Thanagarian feel worse. Her mood only worsened when Hawkman strode in.

The fake Thanagarian was one of the few she had actively objected to becoming a member. He was inexperienced and was holding on to an identity that wasn't even his. He was Joseph Gardner, only he had legally changed his name to Carter Hall. His wings weren't real either. They were held on by a harness. His Nth weapon, helmet and attire, he had all found. His whole identity was stolen from someone long dead.

The identity belonged to someone else who had lived long ago. Joseph, or Carter, had been mind-blasted by a Thanagarian Absorbacron, a much older version of an Absorbascon, which had given him the memories of a Katar Hol. Katar had lived millennia ago, and had ended up on Earth. Gardner believed he had been reincarnated, and he believed she was the reincarnation of his love, Chay-Ara Hol.

She had to admit, there were similarities. But she had long ago put it out of her mind and moved on. So had he to some degree. At least he no longer obsessed over her, as he had done once not so long ago.

Shayera focused back on her half-eaten sandwich. It was ham, egg and mayonnaise, which wasn't really to her liking. What she wouldn't do for some Thanagarian Korschian Oysters. Unfortunately, she wasn't really likely to ever eat them again.

A shadow fell over her. She clenched her teeth, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was. Looking up, she gazed at the golden-helmeted man stood over her.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Hawkman asked her.

She took another bite out of her sandwich, before answering with her mouth full. "Yes, I do mind."

"What's wrong?" he asked as he sat down opposite her, disregarding the fact that she didn't want him to.

Shayera decided to just ignore him and continued to eat her cold meal.

Unfortunately for her, the man couldn't take the hint. "It's because of John, isn't it?" he said.

Still, she kept on ignoring him. It was her hope that he would eventually either be silent and eat his food or more preferably, get up and go annoy someone else.

"I heard that he's on a date with Vixen, is that why you're moping in here?"

Shayera kept chewing the last piece of sandwich, before casting one of her foulest glares at him. "Is there something wrong with you?" she questioned. "Are you someone that really enjoys agonising pain, because you're gonna feel some if you don't shut it."

"I'm worried about you," he said, sounding earnest.

The fact that he seemed to genuinely care, only made her angrier. She rose up sharply from her chair. "I don't need sympathy, especially from you!"

"I'm not offering sympathy," he said back. "I do care for you, even though I've accepted that there will be nothing between us. Just know, I'm here if you want to talk."

"You're right, there won't ever be anything between us," she told him fiercely. "And if your idea of making me feel better, is to come down here and rub it in that John's with another woman, then you're doing a bang-up job."

"It wasn't my intention-"

"Don't speak to me, unless by some sick twist of fate we happen to be on a mission together," she told him, interrupting whatever it was he was going to say.

Before he got a chance to speak again, she stormed out.

* * *

 **Florence**

 **Italy**

 **00:34 – Central European Standard Time**

 **March 11, 2007**

The night had gone very well for John Stewart and Mari McCabe. First, they'd had a wonderful dinner in a five-star restaurant, and now they were wandering the streets of the ancient Italian city, heading in the general direction of the Arno river.

The two were walking arm in arm, Mari's head leant up against John's shoulder. She was wearing a long dark red strapless dress, while he was dressed in the typical dark suit, white shirt and black tie.

They finally arrived at the river, which sparkled with the reflection of the city's lights. The two of them stood there in silence for a few moments.

"Such a beautiful night," Mari said.

"Yes, it is," John replied.

"I'm glad you chose this place," she said. "Paris is overrated."

"I agree," he said as he pulled his arm free from hers, and stepped away.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, suddenly concerned.

John reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small black ring box. He got down on one knee, causing Mari to visibly cringe.

"John-" she started.

"Will you marry me?" he questioned, hopefully, cracking the box open.

Mari didn't see the ring inside. She turned away, shaking her head. "I'm not going to marry you, John," she said, dropping a proverbial bomb on him, as she stared out at the river. "I'm not the kind of girl who likes to be tied down," she explained. "One day, maybe. Just not now."

John didn't respond. She turned back to face him, seeing him still down on one knee, looking up at her in shock. He hadn't been expecting her to turn him down. He had been so certain that she would say yes, to hear otherwise made his mind go completely blank. He had absolutely no clue what to say.

"I'm sorry," she apologised.

Slowly, his mind began to clear, and he snapped the ring case shut. He rose back to his feet, promptly returning it to his jacket pocket. He felt positively rejected.

Mari smiled weakly. "Let's not ruin the evening," she said. "Let's take a walk along the river."

 _Too late for that_ , John thought bitterly. He forced a smile. "That would be lovely," he lied.

For a night that had started out so wonderfully, it had ended up positively disastrous.

John realised that he probably should have expected this outcome. Mari was a free spirit, while he was more of a traditional kind of guy.

First, a couple dated. Then, when the time was right, they got engaged. Then finally, they married. To him, it was just how things progressed. Now, he wasn't sure how to proceed with their relationship.

He would just have to wait and see. For now, his emotions were confused, and he just wanted the night to be over.

* * *

Updated December 2017


	5. JLU:TSC:Ch05

****Chapter Five****

 ** **Washington D.C.****

 ** **United States****

 ** **09:12 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 11, 2007****

The morning had come early for Kara, just as Diana had said it would. Now just over three hours later, the two were in flight, patrolling over the United States capital, not as Diana and Kara, but as Wonder Woman and Argo.

Apart from stopping a mugging and breaking up a fight, nothing of note had happened so far, which suited Kara just fine. She had been enjoying the odd conversation with the Amazon, something she had never really had the opportunity to do, back before she had gone to the future. It wasn't that she hadn't wanted to, again, it as because the opportunity other than brief conversations had never materialised.

In truth, she had actually been a little jealous at first. Wonder Woman had essentially appeared from nowhere and helped form the Justice League while Clark essentially had banned her from being Supergirl all because she had nearly died by his own hand after his mind had been warped by Granny Goodness and Darkseid. She had felt replaced and it took a while to get over that.

During the patrol that morning Diana had talked mostly about life on Themyscira. What she said almost sounded like fantasy. Kara had known the basics. That it was an island of immortal women and that it supposedly sat above the gates of Tartarus. But to hear it first hand, plus some was almost surreal.

Honestly, Kara couldn't really fathom such a place. Her first reaction was to think of it as a true paradise. Upon further introspection, however, it became clear to her that it wasn't. Nor was it somewhere she would want to spend eternity if she had it.

The island was essentially trapped in time. Never changing, never moving forward. Even before going to the future, she'd had a hard time acclimating to the technology on this primitive world. She couldn't imagine a place that hadn't moved past 500 B.C.

Diana looked over to Kara, changing the subject from herself and home, onto the life of her patrol partner. "Leave anyone behind in the future?" the Amazon asked her.

Argo turned to her with a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

"Anyone special?" she amended.

Kara's response was a little obtuse. "They were all special."

"But no one in particular?"

"Not like that, no," Kara admitted. "There was when I first arrived, but it didn't work out. What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you and Batman."

"There is nothing between us, even though I wish there were."

"I guess he just can't open up enough to let anyone in."

"If not before, he certainly can't now," Diana mused.

Her response intrigued her. "Why, what happened?"

"Nobody's really sure. It involved Robin, though."

"I'll have to ask Batgirl," Argo said.

"Batgirl quit."

That surprised her. "Really?" No, it more than surprised her. It shocked her.

"And Robin is no longer a cape," Wonder Woman added. "Batman is the only 'Bat' in Gotham now."

"Something bad must have happened," Kara thought out loud.

"Yes, but nobody is entirely sure what."

"He hasn't told you?"

Wonder woman didn't reply. Instead, her attention was drawn elsewhere, as she stopped, and flew backwards several paces.

"What is it?" Kara asked.

"I see something," Wonder Woman said, pointing.

Kara flew over to her and cast her gaze down to where she was gesturing. Down in an alleyway was a group of three men stood next to a large American muscle car. That in itself wasn't suspicious. The balaclavas over their heads, on the other hand, was.

"Looks like they're up to no good," Kara observed. "Want to let them know we're watching?"

"No," the Amazon said. "They'll just go do their crime elsewhere. We wait and see what they're up to first."

It didn't take long for them to find out. While one got back in the car, the other two hurried out of the alleyway, and around the corner. It was obvious to the two heroes what they were up to when they ran into a convenience store.

"Time to move," Wonder Woman said to her. "But don't enter the store yet. We observe from outside. The moment they break the law, that's when we move in and ruin their day."

The two landed across the street, both looking across into the store, their view partially obscured by the traffic. Kara used her superior vision to get a good look at the two, as one of them pulled out a 9mm pistol, and pointed it at the clerk.

"They've just broken the law," Argo said.

"I know, I can see them, they're not that far away," Diana retorted. "It's time to move."

The two flew over the street and landed at the store entrance. Wonder Woman gestured for Argo to go first. She stepped forward, and pushed the doors open and entered, followed closely by the black-haired Amazon.

The cashier who was shovelling bills into a bag cast his eyes towards the two heroes and paused for a moment. The gunman pushed his gun forward. "Keep it going!" he ordered, casting a glance towards the other balaclava-clad man.

"Give up," Kara ordered.

The gunman gestured in their direction, and the other man nodded, putting himself between the two women and his accomplice.

"Be cautious," Diana warned clearly expecting something.

Kara simply nodded. She had a feeling that the man had some trick up his sleeve. Not many convenience store thieves would try their chances against Wonder Woman, let alone when she had some back-up.

The man held up his hands. "You'll be going now," he said, before pushing his arms forward.

The two heroes were thrown back, clear through the doors, shattering the glass, and even tearing one clean off of its hinges. They landed hard and slid along the pavement, coming to a halt a mere two feet from the curb.

"That was unexpected," Kara groaned.

"Yes, but now he has lost the element of surprise," Wonder Woman said back.

"Unless he has more tricks to show us," Kara said.

"We'l be ready."

The heroes got back to their feet, as the two stickup men rushed out. Before they had a chance to rush them, the one who had thrown them clear out of the store, gave them a second blast, knocking them across the street, narrowly missing the traffic as they spiralled over the road.

Wonder Woman came to a stop as she hit a building. Argo did the same, albeit not until she had sailed through a lamppost, shearing it in half as it tore out of the ground.

Kara recovered quickly and flew up so that she could get a good view of the two criminals, rushing to their getaway car. Having time to think, she got herself into position and used her heat-vision to burst the front and rear tyre on one side. It swurved into a dumpster where it came to a stop. The gunman responded by firing a few shots at her, which all missed. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, bullets had a tendency to just bounce off.

Argo followed Wonder Woman as she flew down towards the alley, where the now disabled getaway car lay. The three crooks began to flee on foot, but not before more shots were fired, which the Amazon easily deflected with her bracelets.

The man with the force power followed his friend's attack with one of his own. He struck Diana hard with a concussive blast, sending her hurtling back through the air.

Kara quickly caught her. "We have to deal with him first," the Argoan said.

"Yes," Wonder Woman agreed. "Let's see if he can target two people at once. You take the front, and I'll come in from behind."

"Got it," Argo said in affirmation as she flew off and got into position.

Diana dived down, and Argo followed from the front. The driver saw her and dived behind a dumpster, while the gunman opened fire. The metahuman used his powers on her, knocking her back. Wonder Woman reached him unmolested and grabbed him from behind. With him restrained, she tied his hands together with her lasso.

Kara landed in front of the gunman, who simply gave up. He threw the pistol aside and raised his hands. Argo looked towards the dumpster to see the driver cowering behind it.

"Get up," she said to him. "You're going to jail."

"Damnit!" the driver whimpered.

Wonder Woman nodded to Argo. "We take them back to the store. The cops should be there by now."

"Understood," Kara acknowledged. She gripped the gunman's arm and walked him over to the cowering driver. She gripped his arm and dragged him to his feet.

The Meta tried to blast Diana, but he couldn't get a good shot with his hands tied by the lasso, and his arms restrained by the Amazon.

"Stop that, or you're going to jail unconscious," Wonder Woman warned him.

He didn't listen and tried to hit her with his power again, sending a few trash cans flying down the alleyway. The Amazon responded with a quick strike to the jaw, knocking him out cold.

"Warned you," she said to the unconscious man, as she threw him over her shoulder. "Let's go," she said to Argo.

The two took the three criminals back the way they had come, one unconscious, and the other two Kara had by the arm.

It didn't take them long to get back. Two patrol cars were waiting outside, and the two heroes gave the criminals up and told them where to find the discarded gun.

Due to the fact that one of them had abilities, they were forced to call in a containment unit to secure him. The two waited until the special van arrived.

With the still unconscious Metahuman secured, the two continue on with their patrol.

* * *

 ** **Daily Planet****

 ** **Metropolis****

 ** **United States****

 ** **11:57 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 11, 2007****

Clark Kent sat at his desk typing up his article. It wasn't anything spectacular, just on the surprising fact that LexCorp was taking active steps at reducing emissions, and thus their carbon footprint.

Clark always kept a very close eye on that particular corporation. Though, he had been pleasantly surprised; though still suspicious, at how Mercy Graves had been running the company since Lex had disappeared. She, of course, had been the CEO once before but had fallen back into line behind Luthor when he had claimed to have turned over a new leaf and built Lexor City.

The following events, though, had caused Luthor to be on the run, and Mercy had once again found herself as the CEO. On the surface, it seemed she was trying to do some good, but Clark suspected that there was some ulterior motive, something that he wasn't seeing.

None of his suspicions would go into the article, however. He would simply write what was proven factual. Though it seemed something being true wasn't a prerequisite in journalism these days. Sometimes he felt like he was one of the few left, that actually cared about whether what he wrote was factual or not.

If it wasn't for Perry being such an old-school journalist type, with old-school values, then Clark was sure some of his workmates would happily start typing garbage and turn the Daily Planet into a glorified gossip newspaper.

"Hey, Smallville. Haven't you finished with that yet?"

Clark stopped typing and looked around to see Lois approach his desk.

"No, but I'm not far off," was his response.

"Good, because me, Ron and Jimmy are heading out to grab lunch at that new Pizza place that just opened up down the street," she told him. "It's not just some takeaway joint either, it's a full restaurant too."

"I'll be finished in around ten minutes," Clark told her.

"We'll wait for eight. If you're not done by five-past, then we're heading off without you."

"Don't worry, I can type fast when I want to."

"I'm not worried. It's you who'll be missing out if you don't kick it into gear." She turned and headed off towards the elevator.

Clark turned his attention back to his computer screen and began to type as fast as he could, without it looking too unnatural, of course.

Within the next few minutes, he had finished. He saved his work, opting to give it a once over when he came back from lunch before he would forward it on to the editor.

With that done, he stood up and walked quickly to the elevator and called it with the touch of a button. His ride soon arrived, and he took it all the way down to the foyer. The doors slid open, and he stepped out, seeing Lois, Jimmy and Ron stood by the entrance. He picked up the pace and met up with them before all four of them headed off down the street.

It only took them around six minutes to get there. The place was built into the ground floor of a forty-storey building. There had been a burger place here years ago, but it had closed down, and the space had been vacant until the new business moved in.

Splitting the cost four ways, they ordered the special to have between them, with a large coke. It was a gigantic deep-pan pizza, that at first glance appeared to have a bit of everything on it. There was chicken, cheese, pepperoni, chopped tomatoes, as well as a whole assortment of things that one wouldn't necessarily think would go together.

With it split into equal slices, the four; who were sat by the window, began to eat.

Clark liked it. Ron found there to be too many flavours trying to compete. Jimmy just wolfed his piece down without commenting, while Lois ate half of hers, then put it down, agreeing with Ron.

He had nearly finished drinking that last of his drink when Clark's league communicator began to make a sound in his jacket pocket. It was too quiet for anyone else to hear, but he could make the sound clearly.

"I'm off to the restroom," he told the others, as he rose up. He made his way to the cashier and asked them where the lavatory was. She gestured over to where there were obvious signs pinned up above the doors. One male, the other female.

Clark quickly made his way over and went inside. He checked the room was empty, including doing a quick scan of the cubicles with his eyes. With the place empty, he pulled out his communicator and put it in his ear.

"Superman here," he said quietly.

 _"_ _ _Hey,"__ a familiar young female voice said. __"I heard Supergirl was back. Is it true?"__

"Who is this?" Clark asked, not able to put a name to the voice.

 _"_ _ _It doesn't matter. I just want to know if Supergirl's back?"__

"I won't ask again. Who is this?"

 _"_ _ _It's Stargirl,__ _"_ the voice told him.

"Why are you on the channel?" Superman demanded. "I thought there was an emergency. This line isn't for idle gossip."

 _"_ _ _I just wanted to know if it's true that Supergirl was back? I heard she had returned from the future."__

"You'll have to keep wondering on that, now leave the channel."

He then heard Shayera's voice over the intercom, but it sounded distant. _"Stargirl! What are you doing?"_

 _"_ _ _I'm not doing anything,"__ Stargirl replied. There was then the sound of a struggle. _ _"Hey, get off me!"__

 _"_ _ _Sorry,"__ Shayera apologised after a moment. __"I had to go to the bathroom. Was gone for literally two minutes."__

"It's fine," Clark reassured her. "It's her that's going to be in trouble."

 _"_ _ _What did she call about?"__

"Supergirl."

 _"_ _ _Oh. Well, I'll let you continue on with your day. Sorry for the intrusion."__

"Again, it's fine. Out." He ran his hand through his hair and caught his reflection in the mirror. His curl had come down over his forehead. He reached into his pocket and retrieved his comb, putting it right. With that done, he took the communicator back out of his ear and put it firmly into his pocket.

He knew that he could probably get away with it being in his ear, as it was very discreet. However, he worked with Lois and he often wondered if she had supervision herself. She was very observant. Enough, that she might notice the device in his ear, and notice the same one in Superman's.

Then again, she hadn't figured out that Clark Kent was Superman yet. Unless of course she had and was simply keeping it under wraps. Normally, the thought of someone finding out who he was scared him. In Lois' case, he secretly wanted her to figure it out.

Satisfied with his appearance, he washed his hands, despite not using the facilities and headed back out onto the restaurant floor.

"Done?" Lois asked him.

"Yes," he replied.

"Good, because we're heading back."

If she did know or suspect, then she was good at hiding it. The way she spoke to Clark was so different to the way she spoke to Superman, that he sometimes jokingly wondered if she was really two separate people, one nice; the one that he dealt with as Superman, and one not-so-nice; the one he dealt with as Clark. Not to say she was mean or nasty or anything like that, just that she had noticeably less respect for Clark. A lot less.

Years ago, he had just shrugged it off, found it amusing even. But the more he grew to like her, the more he wished she treated Clark the same way she treated Superman.

"Hey, Smallville? You coming, or are you just gonna stand there and stare into space?" Lois said to him, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I'm coming," he said, following the other three out.

* * *

 ** **Outskirts of Central City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **17:09 – Central Standard Time****

 ** **March 11, 2007****

The river sparkled under the clear blue sky. If there was better weather to have a picnic, Flash hadn't seen it and he'd seen a lot of beautiful days.

With him was his latest and possibly most dangerous 'girlfriend'. Not only did she tend to be on the wrong side of good, if his friends and comrades in the league found out that he was sort of dating Giganta then he would be in deep trouble.

Deep, Deep, trouble.

Dating a supervillain was pretty high up on the list of things a hero should never do. In fact, it was probably worthy of reproval, if not some kind of disciplinary action.

For some reason, though, he felt the risk was worth it. He really enjoyed her company, and she seemed to enjoy his. Though he knew that the day was fast approaching, where she would demand to know who he was under his mask. She had teased him a few times over it, but she hadn't outright demanded to know. Not yet at least.

The two of them had finished eating the food moments ago, which had consisted of cheese and ham sandwiches, sausage rolls, and some bottles sparkling flavoured mineral water. They were now just sat there enjoying the sun and the view of the river and wilderness around them.

"Y'know, Flash," Giganta began. "When you first suggested a picnic, I thought it was the cheesiest, most corniest suggestion ever. But, I'm enjoying myself."

"I knew ya would," he replied, beaming.

"So, any idea of what we should do next?" she asked, smiling.

"I thought we'd just sit and enjoy the view."

"Y'know, for the fastest man alive, you sure are boring."

"Hey!" he objected. "I'm not boring."

"Yes, you are."

"So what if I like to take it easy every now and then?"

"Relax, Flashy. I'm only teasing you."

"Oh," he said, feeling a bit stupid. "I knew that."

She stood up and patted down her jeans. "Hey, I've got an idea of what to do," she said, with a sly smile.

There was something about her smirk, that Flash felt a little unsettling. "What is it?" he asked cautiously.

"Have you ever seen a forty foot woman cannonball a river before?" she questioned, her smirk turning into a wide grin.

Flash shook his head, starting to feel uneasy. "No, and I don't want to either."

It was too late, she was gaining height at an alarming rate as she ran for the river. At the peak of her growth, she jumped, folding her legs up to her chest as she struck the water.

Flash had seen disaster movies, where giant asteroids had struck the ocean. This reminded him a lot of that, except he wasn't watching it at the movie theatre, he was seeing it with his own eyes. The displacement of water her forty-foot mass caused easily reached an alarming seventy, or eighty feet in height.

That wasn't the worrying part, though. It was the epic wave she had created. The wall of water moved out in all directions from the epicentre of where she had struck the water. Including towards him.

As fast as he could, he packed away the picnic and in a blur of red, and ran out of range. The wave crashed over the shoreline, swamping where he had been moments before in a mass of water, washing away part of the riverbank.

Flash just stood there on the dry raised area, his plastic picnic box in his hands, staring at the scene before him. What had once been dry grass, now looked like a water-logged swamp.

Then he heard laughter on the wind. He watched as the regular-sized Giganta crawled onto the shore, and climbed to her feet. She held her gut as she laughed almost hysterically. She walked through the muddy grass, then up the long incline to where Flash was standing, in the dry.

She lay on her back on the dry grass in the sun, her clothes absolutely saturated. "That was fun," she said breathlessly.

Flash didn't know whether it was the best cannonball he had ever seen or the scariest. Actually, he did, it was both at the same time. One thing he was certain of, was that he was glad his knee had now pretty much healed because right now, he was certain it would be paining him if it hadn't.

"Don't __ever__ do that again," he said firmly, his usual humour having completely evaporated.

"Admit it, it was amazing," she said, grinning, her arms behind her head.

He relaxed, returning her smile. "Yeah, it was," he admitted. "But terrifying as well. I'm just glad no one was on the water nearby. You could have capsized a boat."

"Relax, no one was hurt," she told him, sitting up. "Besides, if you kept me entertained, I wouldn't have to do it myself."

"Well, what do you want to do?" he asked. "Tell me, and depending on whether it's legal, I'll oblige."

"I want to get to know more about you, Flash," she told him. "You're still such a mystery to me."

"I thought girls liked men of mystery?"

"It's the challenge of getting to understand and unravel the mystery that's appealing," she explained. "I'd like to unravel you out of that costume, and see what's lurking underneath."

"You'll get to know soon," he said, unsure whether he would ever be willing to reveal his identity to a villain, regardless of how much he liked her.

"I'll hold you to that," she said. "Once I've dried off you can run me back to that busted motel I'm staying at." She then winked at him. "Unless you want to invite me to your place?"

"Um, the motel's fine."

"Easy for you to say, you're not having to stay there. The place has roaches."

"Why not go somewhere better?"

"For starters, I don't have much cash. Secondly, I'm sort of a wanted felon. I can't go rent a room just anywhere."

"Oh right, of course. Maybe I could find you somewhere else?"

"You'd do that for me?"

"Sure, babe, I'd do anything for you."

"Anything? Well, in that case, I'm staying at your place, while you search."

"Wait, you can't. I have a secret identity to keep."

"Then you'll just have to find me somewhere better to stay. Don't worry, I won't peek while you're sleeping."

"No, I don't think it's a good idea."

"So, you want me to go sleep in that run-down motel? Where evil and really nasty criminals might be staying as well? Who might find out who I am, and lure me back into the life of crime? Okay, if that's really what you really want for me."

Flash sighed. Things weren't going the way he had hoped. Giganta turned out to be quite forceful in what she wanted, and he anticipated her becoming quite the handful. Having to wear his costume inside his own apartment wasn't something he ever anticipated having to do.

"Fine," he relented. "Once you've dried off, I'll take you to my place to stay the night."

"I look forward to it, Flashy."

He mumbled under his breath. He hated it when she called him 'Flashy' and he hated how she had manipulated him into letting her stay at his place.

Regardless, he had agreed. He just had to figure out how to not let his identity slip while she was there.

* * *

Updated December 2017


	6. JLU:TSC:Ch06

****Chapter Six****

 ** **Watchtower II****

 ** **Earth Orbit****

 ** **18:46 – Station Time (Eastern Standard Time)****

 ** **March 11, 2007****

"There is no change," J'onn told Argo, lowering his hands. He had just finished doing a quick scan of her mind, regarding her unwanted mental connection with her clone.

"That's good," Kara breathed in relief. "I'm hoping it doesn't get worse."

"All I can do at this moment is wish you luck in that regard," J'onn offered.

"Thanks. I just hope it goes away on its own like it did before."

"That may be wishful thinking," J'onn warned.

"I know," she replied feeling frustrated. "I could really do without this problem."

"I don't think anyone would wish to have a mental connection with their nemesis."

"Do you think she knows?"

"I do not know," he told her. "I would say, however, that without access to a telepath like myself, then I doubt it."

"Let's hope it stays that way," Kara said. "Is that everything?"

"Yes, it is Argo. You may go now."

"Excellent, because there's someone I haven't seen in eleven years I want to go see."

Kara turned and left the Founder's conference room, and headed down the hallway towards the teleporter, where she was sent back down to Earth.

After arriving at the Metro Tower, she greeted the operator planet-side before leaving the room. As she rounded a corner, on her way to the elevator, a voice shouted from behind.

"Hey, Supergirl!"

Argo turned around to see who had spoken. She saw Stargirl, also known as Courtney, running over. Her first thought was how young she looked. Before she had gone to the future, there had been perhaps five or six years between them. Now there was something like sixteen or seventeen. It made a huge difference in her perception of the young hero.

"OMG, you look so old," Stargirl commented, coming to a stop in front of her.

Kara frowned. As far as she could tell she didn't look that different than she had a decade ago. "Yeah, it's nice to see you too," she said folding her arms.

The young blonde bit her bottom lip. "Sorry, it just took me by surprise."

"It's fine. I should expect it. The alias is Argo now, though, not Supergirl."

"That is so cool," she said excitedly.

"I'm glad you think so."

"What was the future like?" Stargirl questioned, barely able to contain herself. "Did you get to fly around in a spaceship? What was the music like? Did you have any hot teammates? What were the bad guys like?"

"Easy there, I can't really answer questions about the future."

"Aww, come on. How is knowing if you flew a spaceship going to change anything?"

"It won't, but I still don't really want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"Please, can we not talk about the future? I'm trying to put it out of my mind."

"Sorry, I didn't know you were in a mood."

"I wasn't until you showed up. Now is there something you wanted in particular?"

"I just wanted to see if it was true you were back. I didn't know you were going to be such a bitch about it."

Kara held her tongue. She had to keep in mind that she was dealing with a moody teenager. No one here had aged a decade like she had, and she was constantly being reminded of that fact.

"Listen," Kara began, deciding to try and diffuse the tension between them. "I'm feeling a little homesick. I'd made my life there, then find out I have to come back. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

Stargirl shrugged. "It's fine, I guess."

"Enough about me. What have you been up to?"

"The usual. Since the Darkseid invasion, things have been quiet."

"Yeah, I heard about his last one. Sorry I missed it."

"It was pretty cool. There were his mindless Parademons everywhere, but they were easy to take down."

Kara looked passed the teen to see Lantern walking up to them. He didn't look happy. "Courtney," he said to get her attention.

Stargirl turned around. "Yeah?" she replied, cautiously.

"Your stepfather's looking for you, and he isn't happy."

"I told already him I was sorry," the young blonde said, folding her arms over her chest, a pout on her face. "I didn't know you all were going to have a fit about it. I only wanted to ask Superman something."

Lantern looked at Kara. "Sorry, Argo, but I really have to take her to Pat."

"What happened?" Kara inquired.

"She used the comm system to contact Superman while he was in his civvie guise. All unauthorised of course."

"I have to be off anyway," Kara told him. "I want to visit a friend."

Stargirl offered a small wave. "I'll see you later then, maybe?"

"Yeah, when you're no longer grounded," Kara half-joked.

"You're as funny as ever," Courtney mused, before heading off with Lantern.

* * *

 ** **Park Ridge****

 ** **Gotham City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **19:41 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 11, 2007****

Barbara Gordon had just arrived home from her day doing overtime at the police station and was feeling exhausted. It had been a busy day, despite it being a Sunday. Gotham was a cesspit of crime and they never rested. It had only gotten worse since she and Tim had quit the hero game. Still, she felt like it had been the right decision. She just couldn't be around Bruce, nor the Bat any longer.

Barbara sat down heavily on her couch, and rested her feet on the coffee table, on top of the stack of TV guides that went back a few weeks. She was hungry but was also too tired to be bothered to get up and make herself something. So instead, she leant back and closed her eyes.

She remained like that for several minutes, until someone rang her doorbell. For a moment, she tried to ignore it, but after it was pressed again, she decided that she'd better answer it. It could easily be Dick, and she didn't want to refuse the opportunity to rekindle the friendship they'd started to lose.

Slowly, she stood up and made her way to the front door. She pulled it open, and just stopped, staring at the blonde woman in front of her.

Her first instinct was that this was not who she thought it was, but her doppelgänger. Mainly due to the fact that her friend was in the future. If it was the doppelgänger, then things were about to turn very ugly.

As if sensing her distress, the woman before her raised her hands in a non-threatening manner. "Hey, it's me," she said. "Relax."

"Kara?" Barbara asked, unsure whether she'd like the answer or not.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm back from the future," she told her, smiling.

Barbara's mouth fell agape. "Is it really you?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it is. Can I come in, Babs?"

The redhead stepped aside, still looking slightly concerned. "Um, sure."

Kara made her way inside, and Barbara promptly closed and locked the door.

"I'm glad to see you're living in the same place," Kara said, sitting herself down on the couch in the lounge, Barbara close behind. "I was worried you'd moved and that I'd have to search for you."

"No, I still live here," she told her, sitting down on an armchair that lay at a forty-five-degree angle to the couch and the television. "But that's not important. What's important, is that you're back."

"Yes, I am and I might be here a while."

"Why? I was told by-" Barbara instantly went quiet, looking down at the floor. "I was told by Batman that you'd be gone forever."

"Batman says a lot of things."

"Yeah," Barbara said solemnly.

"Supergirl stays in the future. Argo doesn't," she explained.

"Argo?"

"I changed my alias. I'm Argo now."

"Why the name change?" Barbara asked, still unsure whether this was actually Kara or not.

"Because Supergirl was who I was here in this time period. I decided that I should put her to rest and move forward with my life."

"Only you came back," Barbara pointed out.

Kara half-shrugged. "It wasn't really my choice. Events made it necessary. To save my present, I had to come back here to the past."

Barbara leaned back, her previous uncertainty over the identity of the woman, having mostly evaporated. "Sounds weird. The present being referred to as the past."

"Not as weird as returning to it. Imagine you going back to the middle ages, and having to live in a mud hut. That's kind of how I feel here."

The redhead's eyebrows raised. "Wow, and I thought I had a nice place. To have it referred to a mud hut is pretty eye-opening."

"Sorry Babs, I didn't mean it offensively," the Argoan apologised. "Besides, you do have a nice place. It was more of a metaphor."

"I know, I'm just teasing," Barbara said starting to grin. "It's good to see you again."

"I'm getting that a lot. I didn't know people would miss me so much. What I want to know though, is what happened with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I hear you're not Batgirl anymore. What's up with that?"

Barbara looked forlornly at the wall. "It's something I'd rather not get into."

"Sounds pretty bad."

"It was. It is."

"You sure you don't want to talk about it? It might help."

"No. What I do want to talk about though, is you. The last time I saw you must have been sixteen months ago."

"I was in the future for eleven years."

"Longer than you were here on Earth," Barbara commented. "I guess you got pretty attached to the people there?"

"Yes, I did."

"So, why come back?"

"As I said. Argo was needed here."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm recorded in history. If I didn't return, then the world and the people I knew would cease to exist."

"And again, how do you know that?"

"I saw glimpses. Glimpses of a destroyed future. Of Metropolis in ruins. A teammate identified the reason it was happening and it was me."

"So, there's something big on the way we should be preparing for?" Barbara questioned.

"Honestly, I don't know. I didn't want to know. Extra knowledge might make me do something to change history."

"I can see the logic there. But it would have helped if we knew what it was."

"Yeah, well, whatever happens, it isn't pretty. Seeing Metropolis as a wasteland was pretty chilling. What I do know, is that the first thing I saw when I emerged from the time-bubble, was my clone punching Superman in the face."

"Do you think it's her?" Barbara asked. "Do you think she destroys the world or something?"

Kara shrugged. "No idea. I was told though that I would appear where history dictated I would appear, so maybe."

"Did you defeat her?"

She shook her head. "No, she pulverised me into the dirt. When I came too, I was at the Metro Tower in Metropolis."

"Nasty."

"Not the worst of it."

"No?"

"I'm not really meant to tell anyone this. But, remember when I told you about the dreams I was having before I went to the future."

"Dreams?"

"Me seeing what my clone was up to."

"Yeah, I remember," Barbara said cautiously.

"Apparently, it's back."

"You're having dreams?"

"No, but J'onn says there's a connection there, so it's possible I could start having them again."

"So creepy," Barbara said, shivering. "To see what someone else is doing. I hope you don't start seeing what she's doing, or vice versa. I'd hate for her to find out who I am and show up on my doorstep."

"My only hope is that if it does happen, then It'll lead me right to her and we can put a stop to it once and for all."

"You mean kill her?"

Kara slowly shook her head. "I don't know what I mean. She shouldn't even exist in the first place. I hate the fact that she does. It's like a nightmare, but real."

"I can only imagine."

"Unfortunately, I don't have to."

There was a silence between them. Barbara broke it, as she stood up. "Do you want anything to drink, or eat?"

"No, I'm good, thanks for offering."

"Well, I'm having a coffee."

"Long day?"

"It's Gotham and I'm a police analyst. Every day is a long day."

"Longer than before, when you were in costume?"

Barbara headed through into the kitchen and switched on the kettle, before calling through her answer into the other room, "I wasn't stuck in an office all day back then. It's still rewarding when I analyse data of a serial criminal and successfully predict their next move. Unfortunately, I don't get to go out and get them like I did before. I just move to the next thing."

"So, boring then?"

"Not boring, more tedious," Barbara told her, as she grabbed the can of coffee and scooped some into her mug. "But I still enjoy it when we get the criminal into a cell. The long days and hard work pay off in the end."

"That's good to hear. I'd hate to think you were doing something you didn't like with your life."

The kettle boiled and she poured the water into her mug. "I enjoy it when it goes right."

Barbara moved back into the lounge and sat next to Kara with coffee in hand. She then took a quick sip after cooling it with her breath. The redhead then stared down at the floor.

"You okay?" Kara asked her.

"I think I do want to talk about why I'm not Batgirl anymore."

"You sure?"

"Honestly? I have absolutely no idea if it will help or not. But apart from Dick, I have no one else to talk to."

"That's the first Robin, right?" Kara asked for clarification. "Who's Nightwing now?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately, he has this tendency to act like Batman junior. He was there for me at first, but he vanished back into the underworld of Blüdhaven and he didn't come out until a couple of days ago. He promised to spend more time with me. As friends. But I'm not sure I believe it."

"Well, I'm here now."

"Until you decide to head back to the future," Barbara said bitterly.

Kara cringed. "I'll be here for some time, don't worry. You don't have to deal with this alone."

"Thanks," Barbara said, with honest gratitude. "Anyway, I was off to talk about why I quit being Batgirl, and why Tim's no longer Robin." She ran her hand through her red locks. "Things were more settled after the last invasion from Darkseid. Bruce was spending more time in Gotham, and we grew close. Very close. It was bliss. It had been so long since I'd started to see him as more than just a friend, or mentor. It started out as a stupid crush, sure. But it grew, had been doing for years. I honestly thought he'd end up with Diana, but that never happened for whatever reason. Instead, with him spending more time in Gotham, we got together. It was amazing."

"Sounds like you really enjoyed your time together," Kara observed.

"Yeah, but then the Joker happened. Him and his psycho girlfriend."

"What did they do?"

"They kidnapped Tim, tortured him. Joker tried to turn him into some sick caricature of himself and call it his son."

Kara gasped. "Sounds awful."

"It was. Tim told him everything. About Bruce, maybe about me, I don't know. Maybe the twisted clown didn't care enough about me to bother asking. But he knew that Bruce was Batman. He knew everything about him that Tim knew."

"What happened?"

"Tim killed him. Shot him in the chest with one of his own novelty guns."

"Justice, in a twisted sort of way," Kara commented. "What happened to Harley?"

"She fell down a chasm. We never found the body. We looked, but we couldn't find any trace. I don't see how she could have survived, but she's survived falls that should have killed her before."

"So she could still be out there?"

"I'm not even sure she's even dangerous without the Joker. I wonder if she's a victim of the clown just like Tim was. Batman told me about how Joker had twisted her mind around like a pretzel. I honestly wasn't sure if I believed it. I thought she was just another Gotham psycho. But now, I'm not so sure."

"You hope she survived, don't you?"

"Yes. Even if she knows who I am. I hope the death of the Joker does her good. I really honestly hope she can get her mind out of whatever hole he twisted it into and put her life back together."

"You really are a good person, Babs," Kara said earnestly.

"Unfortunately, the event did Bruce in. He pushed everyone away, blamed himself. I felt bad for him. I just hope this doesn't end up destroying him."

"So you no longer feel anything for him?"

"Maybe. But every time I see his face, even if it's on TV about some Wayne Enterprises thing, I just want to punch it. Batman I can accept being cold and heartless, but even Bruce became that. At least towards me."

"He seemed the same as always when I saw him," Kara said. "But then again, I always thought Batman was an emotionless android, so I probably wouldn't notice any change."

"It isn't Batman that breaks my heart. It's that Bruce now acts like him. Once the cowl was off, he was such a different person. Now he's the same man, in or out of the costume."

Barbara started gulping down her coffee, which was now half-cold. With the mug empty, she stood up and took it over to the sink in the kitchen and rinsed it off, before putting it on the side. She then headed back into the lounge, seeing Kara standing up.

"You off already?"

"Not if you don't want me too. I was going to offer a hug if you want one?"

Barbara smiled. "I would actually."

The two embraced in a tight hug. The emotions that Barbara had kept hidden from everyone, even Richard came flowing to the surface. There had been no one she could confide in regarding what had happened. She had pushed it all down and put on a brave face. Now, she found that she could hold it back any longer.

She wept into Kara's shoulder, while the Argoan rubbed her back gently. All she could think about was how Tim had suffered, and how she should have protected him.

Barbara blamed herself for what happened, but she blamed Bruce even more. A child should never have been put in that situation. This was Gotham City, the worst place in America for crime. Well, apart from Bludhaven. To put a child into costume and have him patrol the streets was the most irresponsible thing that anyone could have done, could still do. She feared that Bruce would put some other kid into the suit, and something worse would happen. That the next one would be killed in some agonising, painful way.

Barbara forced the horrible thought out of her mind and pulled out of the hug. She wiped her eyes and smiled weakly. "Thanks. You're a real friend, y'know that?"

"I'll be here if you need me," Kara told her. "Unfortunately, I should be heading off. I have to get up early for patrol tomorrow."

"Oh, okay," Barbara said with disappointment. "I suppose I should be getting an early night too." She paused, before asking, "Where are you patrolling?"

"DC," Kara said. "And it's with Wonder Woman."

"Tell her that if she's still waiting for Bruce, then it's a good job Amazon's are supposedly immortal because she's going to be waiting a really, __really__ long time."

"I think she's already figured that out."

"She's smarter than I was, then."

Kara grimaced. "If you want, I can come visit again tomorrow night?"

"I'd like that."

"Goodnight, Babs."

"Night, Kara."

The redhead walked her blonde friend to the door.

After another quick hug and a goodbye, Kara left. Barbara watched her as she walked down the street, before pushing the door closed.

* * *

Updated December 2017


	7. JLU:TSC:Ch07

****Chapter Seven****

 ** **Midtown****

 ** **Metropolis****

 ** **United States****

 ** **05:37 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 12, 2007****

Emil Hamilton and Galatea made their way over to the elevator which lay just off of the foyer of the tall skyscraper. With a press of a button, Emil called the elevator and they both awaited its arrival.

"I could have flown us up there," Galatea muttered under her breath.

"And people would probably have seen us," he replied calmly, knowing that she had always hated the slowness of humans.

Thankfully, the elevator soon arrived. They both stepped inside, and Emil selected the eighteenth floor.

"I doubt anyone else is awake at this time of day," she continued, once the doors had closed. "Why did we come here so early again?"

"She has a job to get to. Besides, this is Metropolis so there's always people up. Didn't you notice the amount of traffic there was? Regardless, I don't want to draw unnecessary attention to Pauline."

"Is that your friend?" Galatea asked him. "Pauline?"

"Yes, it is."

"Where do you know her from?"

"From way back," he said. "When we were children, we were neighbours and friends. We kept in touch."

"You weren't ever more than friends?" Galatea asked him. "You never dated her or anything?"

"No," he said simply.

"Why not?" she asked, genuinely interested.

"I'm not her type."

That confused her. "What is her type?"

"Not male."

"Huh?" Galatea said before her eyes went wide with realisation. "Oh, right. I don't have to watch out, do I?"

"I don't think it's likely she'll try to hit on you. She's rather reserved when it comes to that. Or at least she was."

"Oh, okay," she said quietly.

"Don't sound so disappointed, Tea."

"I'm not." She said defensively. "Just surprised."

"She's a very nice person. I think you'll like her," he said. "As a friend," he quickly amended.

A brief silence fell between them, which was soon filled as Galatea began to tap her foot. "Is this thing still elevating?" she questioned looking up. "Why do they build these things to move so slow."

Emil refrained from rolling his eyes. "We're passing floor sixteen. You won't have to wait much longer."

Just as he'd said, the elevator slowed to a stop and the doors slid open. The two stepped out and Hamilton led them down a short hallway and over to a door. He pressed the doorbell firmly and they both waited until it opened revealing a greying blonde haired woman.

Pauline smiled at them. "Been so long, Emil." She looked at Galatea. "And this must be her."

Emil leaned forwards and gave her a quick hug. "Good to see you again."

"Yes, it is," Pauline replied as they released each other. "Come on in, you both must be tired." The two entered, and she closed the door behind them.

Galatea looked around the main room. "Nice place."

"Thank you. I would offer a drink or something, but I have to get off to work." She reached for her coat. "There are only two bedrooms in this apartment. Mine's the front left. The one on the right is free."

"Galatea will be taking the bedroom. I'll sleep on the couch," Emil told her.

The Argoan clone shook her head. "I don't need as much sleep. You should take it."

Pauline grabbed her car keys from a drawer. "Well, whatever you decide, it's good to see you again and it was good to meet you Galatea. Take whatever food you want. I also have fast internet, if you need to use it. Just try not to do anything that'll draw attention." She opened the door. "I'll see you tonight." She stepped out closed the door behind her leaving Emil and Galatea alone.

After several moments, Galatea turned Hamilton. "So, that's your friend," she commented.

"Yes."

"She seemed busy."

"She's a doctor. So yes, she's busy."

"Where does she work?"

"Metropolis General Hospital. Or that was where she was working the last time I asked."

"You want me to follow her, to find out?"

Emil frowned, shaking his head. "No, that's not necessary, Tea. I trust her, and she's letting us stay in her home. We should be grateful. I know I am."

Galatea didn't respond. She simply walked over to the window and looked out of it, down at Centennial Park. It was a fairly large park full of trees, grass, pathways, a playground and a fairly large waterway complete with swan boats.

Emil stepped up beside her. "I know a lot has happened in such a short time," he began. "I'm sorry for how you were treated before. They just saw you as a commodity, and when they deemed you no longer necessary, they wanted to-" he trailed off. "I had to take action."

"It almost came too late."

"Sorry about that," he apologized.

"You don't have to apologise. It was them that were responsible."

"I feel I do. I should have come sooner, I should have found a way to tell you what was going on."

"Everything turned out fine," she assured him.

"No, it didn't. You destroyed that building when you should have fled."

"Why?" she asked with a shrug.

"Because some of those people you injured helped me smuggle the EMP into the building."

"They should have been smart enough to run away," she said coldly, staring down at the people in the park. "Not my faut if they were stupid enough to stay."

"And what if I'd been in there?" he asked her.

She turned to look at him. "I wouldn't have hurt you. It was they that were responsible and they paid the price."

"But you were so out of control, you could have easily done so by accident," he pointed out.

Galatea looked back down to the park. "I was angry," she told him. "They wanted to kill me. I wanted to show them how stupid they were to try. How insignificant they were compared to me."

"Galatea," he said with a sigh, "No sentient life is insignificant."

"Mine was to them," she retorted. "They were just going to get rid of me like I didn't matter. I showed that it was them that didn't matter."

"I don't know what to say to you," Emil muttered as he turned away from the window.

"I don't understand what your problem is?" she said back, watching him as he slowly walked away.

"No, of course, you don't. You were raised by Cadmus and with their sense of morality."

"You raised me too," she pointed out.

"I know." He sat down on the couch and rested his head in his hands. "I tried to give you a sense of morality. Tried to teach you right from wrong. Their methods were superior and it was there's that has stuck."

"So you think I'm broken or something?" she said heatedly. "You want to try and fix me, is that it?"

He raised his head and looked over at her. "You don't need to be fixed. You just need more understanding of the world. I want to help you learn." He stood back up, and strode over to her, resting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We'll pull through. Things will get better, I promise."

"Better?" she questioned, unsure.

"Yes, Tea, better. You deserve it, you deserve the chance to live your life. I promise you that things will get better for you."

"It will when I kill those that oppose me."

"No, Tea, that is not the way," Emil said, turning away. "You cannot kill anymore."

She was genuinely confused. "Why not?"

"It is wrong to take a life, Tea."

"If it's so wrong, then why did you send me to kill people."

"I did not send you to do anything. Cadmus did. It was wrong then and it is wrong now. People have lives, perhaps not good or moral lives, but they are still people."

"Okay," she accepted. "If you think it's best, then I'll leave them be. But if they come after us, then I won't hesitate to end their lives and that, dad, is a promise."

* * *

 ** **New Brighton****

 ** **Central City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **06:24 – Central Standard Time****

 ** **March 12, 2007****

Wally West awoke slowly and to the pleasant smell of toast. He wasn't in his bed, like normal, but on the couch. He had also slept in his Flash costume, something he didn't think he'd ever have to do in his own apartment.

While He had taken the couch, Giganta had slept in his bed. He wished he could make a joke out of it, but he honestly felt things were progressing at an uncomfortably fast rate. Him complaining about something being too fast really said something.

Waking to the smell of toast was nice, though.

He sat up and looked around, seeing Giganta in the kitchen area, toasting some bread. She looked around and smiled.

"Good morning Wallace," she greeted.

Wally's mouth fell agape. His mind began to race. Had she been rummaging through his stuff to find out who he was? What did he do now she knew?

"Don't look so surprised. You leave your mail strewn about all over the place. I found out entirely by accident, Wallace West."

"I prefer Wally," he muttered, now feeling much worse about the situation.

"I also found a photograph. So, you were the creep that followed me around the museum and into the alleyway."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"You're forgiven."

"I am?"

"Yeah. A bit creepy, but whatever. I guess you had to check up on me to see if I was being a good girl." The toast popped up out of the toaster, and she pulled it out and put some sliced cheese on top.

"Um, yeah," he said, his stomach starting to rumble from the smell.

"You aren't happy I found out who you are, are you?"

"No, not really," he admitted.

"We've only been going out for a few days now, so I understand."

"Yeah," he said, thinking back.

About a week ago, Flash had been on patrol here in Central City. Of course, as he did every patrol, he stopped off to buy half the stock of hotdogs from a stand. He was halfway through them when he had spotted her.

Previous to then, the last time he'd seen her was after Darkseid's last invasion. She and the rest of her cohorts had been given time to flee, after they had helped the league with said invasion. She had wasted precious time by running over to him to give him a kiss. At the time it had shocked him and when he had seen her again, he decided to try his luck.

In all honestly, he had expected hostility. Apart from that one time, every interaction with the woman had been her trying to stomp him to death.

Surprisingly, she had reacted warmly to him, and the two started talking. She of course knew the Flash was from Central City, and he had been the reason she was even there.

Flash had been unsure how to feel about that. This villainess had sought him out, and more than that she had asked to meet up with him again.

They had agreed on the when, and Flash showed her the alleyway near the Flash museum, giving them the where. As the saying goes, the rest was history.

Since she already knew his name and had seen his photo, Wally decided to pull back his mask, revealing his actual face to her for the first time.

"Aw, you're even cuter than in your photos and especially when you're not creeping on my in alleyways. Also, being a redhead like me is a bonus. We'll get on great, I'm sure of it."

"Um, thanks. Now since you know who I am, mind if I know who you are?"

"Giganta."

"Yeah, I know, but your real name."

"That is my real name. I don't go by any others."

"Seriously?"

"You know where I came from, right? That Grodd made me what I am, right?"

"I heard a rumour about your origins, but I wasn't sure if that was just a joke or not."

"Oh, it's true. Does it put you off, knowing my history?"

"That you used to be a smart ape like Grodd?"

She nodded. "Yeah, does it put you off?" she asked again.

"I'm not sure. If I'm honest, it does weird me out a little bit."

She smiled. "I've never had a man be so honest with me before. And I'm glad you're able to admit and get over your prejudices for me."

"Hey, I'm not prejudiced," he objected.

"Your the one who thinks I'm weird because I wasn't born human."

"I never said you were weird," he protested.

"Aww, you're getting all defensive."

"I'm not getting defensive," he argued.

"Sure you are. Anyway, now I know who you are, we can go on proper dates without drawing attention. And since I barely have any money, you can buy me a nice dress."

Flash groaned inwardly. His day job didn't offer him a big enough payday to start buying expensive gifts, not with his appetite, and the league's pay-check was even worse. He spent nearly every cent on food. Even though when he was in his Flash guise, he got a discount. Being the fastest man alive had its downfall when it came to metabolism.

"Sure thing," he said, referring to the dress he would inevitably have to buy. "We'll go and find something for you sometime." He faked his best smile.

"We could go today unless there's anywhere you need to be?"

"Actually, I have to do my non-Flash day job today."

"Can't you call in sick?"

"I've used up my sick day allowance and used up my boss' goodwill allowance too. Sorry, babe, but I have to go to work."

"And where do you work?"

"With the CCPD."

Giganta rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised by that," she commented, before smirking. "So when are you putting handcuffs on me? I've been a very bad girl."

He stood up rapidly. "I've got to get ready for work," he said, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

She laughed at him, before bringing him a plate with the toast on it, with the now melted cheese clinging to the top. "Here, before you go, I made you this."

Wally smiled. "Thanks, babe."

* * *

 ** **Tower of Fate****

 ** **Salem****

 ** **United States****

 ** **10:07 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 12, 2007****

Shayera Hol looked up, as Inza Nelson passed her the cup of herbal tea. The other woman then sat down beside her, her own cup in hand.

When she had left the league, after the Thanagarian invasion, she had spent quite some time here. This had been where she had looked inside herself, to try and figure out who she really was. Inza and Kent Nelson had helped immensely, though Inza's help and friendship had been far more valuable to her.

The two of them were currently sat in Inza's garden, a place Shayera liked coming when she was feeling down. Right now, she was feeling downright miserable.

"You still love him, don't you?" Inza said to her, before taking a sip.

"To a fault," Shayera replied solemnly. "He's like my perfect match. This hard-ass soldier, with a real soft caring side, that most people just don't see."

"Perhaps you can't let go because you're unwilling to?" Inza suggested.

"Of course I'm unwilling to let him go. I fear that more than him marrying and living the rest of his life with Mari."

"Do you think your love for him, is becoming a problem?" Mari asked, cautiously.

"Yes, it's a problem. I just can't get over him. It's starting to affect my sleep."

"So you want to be able to move on?"

"Maybe, I don't know," Shayera said, feeling confused. "I just don't know."

Inza slowly nodded in understanding. "I see what the issue is. You hate the fact that you're still in love with him, but you're also deeply afraid that you'll stop loving him."

Slowly, the Thanagarian nodded in solemn agreement of the assessment. "Messed up isn't it?" She said.

"Don't be so hard on yourself."

"How can I not be?" she asked more herself, than her friend. "He's with her, he loves her. The thing is, I don't even think they're a good match."

"You're waiting for him to leave Mari and get back with you, aren't you? That might never happen."

"I know," Shayera mumbled, not wanting to fully admit it to herself.

"Then it's time you started looking for love elsewhere. You can't hold on to him forever. You have to move on, and maybe finding someone else will help."

"I don't want anyone else, Inza," Shayera said in frustration. "I want John Stewart."

"You can't have him, Shay," Inza told her firmly. "He loves someone else."

"I know," the former Hawkgirl said, before downing the rest of the tea, not caring that it burned her throat.

"Do you really?" Inza asked seriously. "Do you honestly know, or are you still holding on to the chance?"

"Of course I am!" she snapped. Shayera turned her attention to the garden, looking at the various flowers, all sorted into pleasing arrangements. "Sorry," she apologised. "It's just that recently, the two seem to have been so serious about their relationship. They've been going out on dates more frequently and it scares me."

"You're afraid that John's close to asking her the important question."

"Yes."

"There's nothing you can do about it if he does, Shay. You need to try and put him behind you," Inza urged one final time.

"As I said earlier. That's hard to do when I see him all the time."

"It will be difficult, but it's something you have to do."

"Yeah, I know."

"Perhaps you need some time off from the league?" Inza suggested.

"I'd love too, but I'm needed."

"Are you? Or is it that you wouldn't know what to do with the free time?"

"I guess you're right. I wouldn't know what to do. I'd probably end up sitting alone somewhere, dwelling on John."

"Then get to know people. You're part of this gigantic organisation, but you keep mostly to yourself and the founders."

"I'm friends with Green Arrow," Shayera pointed out.

"He likes being friends with everyone," Inza pointed out. "He's a friendly person."

"I know others, too. I talk to Zatanna on occasion."

"On occasion," Inza repeated. "You keep a distance from others. I have heard that you've even developed a particular hostility to Hawkman."

Shayera clenched her jaw, shooting the woman a glare. "I can't see how people don't understand my problem with him? He's a fraud, stealing the life of someone else, who lived millennia ago. That person shared my name family name and was possibly related to one of my ancestors. He stole it because he was mind-blasted by an Absorbacron, that was meant for a Thanagarian brain, and he believes he's Katar Hol. It's absurd."

"You once told me you were unsure whether you believed it or not."

"Well, I don't anymore."

"You have to admit, that it is quite the coincidence."

"Coincidences happen all the time. It means nothing. Besides, Hol isn't an uncommon family name on Thanagar."

"But it's not particularly common either, I assume."

Shayera shrugged. "It doesn't matter. All Thanagarian names are uncommon now." she pinched the bridge of her nose. "And I'm to blame."

"You're only to blame because you decided to save this world instead of condemning it. Your people would have sacrificed Earth so that they could win a war."

"Yes, I know. I was there."

"But what if it hadn't worked?" Inza asked her. "What if you had let them go through with it and they had still failed against the Gordanians?"

"If they had sacrificed the Earth, I don't think I would have been able to live with the guilt either way if we won or lost." Shayera shook her head. "How did we get onto the topic of the war between Thanagar and the Gordanians?"

"We were talking about your last name and Hawkman."

"I think I'd prefer to talk about something else," Shayera said sourly.

"We can discuss anything you wish."

"How about you? Things okay here?"

"I am content," Inza told her.

"Just content?"

"Yes. I don't require much. My Kent, my garden, and my magic."

"Which is why I left my mace back in the Metro Tower. Don't want to disrupt your magic."

"And I truly appreciate it. I know how hard it is to be separated from your weapon." Inza finished the rest of her tea, before standing up. "I'll take your empty cup."

Shayera passed it over. "Thanks."

"It's no problem." Inza turned to take the cups inside.

"Hey Inza," Shayera said, stopping the woman, who turned around and looked back at her. "You're always here, ready to listen. Thanks for that."

"No thanks necessary. I'll always be here if you need to talk," Inza assured her.

Shayera rose stood up out of the chair. "Thank you," she said again. "I should probably be off. I don't want to waste too much of your time."

"You're not wasting my time," Inza assured her.

"I should still be heading off. Thanks again."

"I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, see you, Inza."

* * *

 ** **Metro Tower****

 ** **Metropolis****

 ** **United States****

 ** **11:43 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 12, 2007****

"Now, how did you do this?" Doctor Pauline Lester asked Speedy, the young red-haired protégé of Green Arrow.

He had a long, nasty gash along his face. It wasn't deep, but it looked rather nasty. She had some antiseptic and was cleaning it of dirt and bacteria.

"Bowstring snapped," he mumbled.

Green Arrow, who was stood with them snickered. "I told him he needed to replace it several times. As usual, he thought he knew best and ignored me."

"It didn't look fatigued," Speedy protested.

"Oh, it looked fatigued," Arrow argued. "I've been at this game longer, kid. I know what to look for." He looked back to Pauline. "The thing snapped at full tension," he told her. "It slashed his face like a bull-whip."

"You're lucky it didn't take out your eye," Pauline told him.

"He has his eye-mask to thank for that," Green Arrow said.

Speedy muttered something under his breath.

"Well, he's a trooper," Pauline said. "Most people whimper and moan when I'm cleaning wounds."

"He's tough, ain't ya."

"Sure," Speedy responded with gritted teeth.

"All clean," she told him, putting the antiseptic aside. "You'll be glad to know that you won't need any stitches."

"That's good."

"It will need dressing, and you'll have to be taken off the active duty list for a few days."

"Why?" Speedy demanded. "It's not that serious."

Arrow folded his arms. "Trust me on this. You don't want the bad guy's to see you with bandages on your face. It'll make them do things they wouldn't normally do. They'll try to push their luck that bit further."

"I'm an archer. If I do it right, they won't even be able to see me, let alone what's on my face."

"Maybe not," Arrow conceded. "But I'm using these few days to show you what to look for, so this doesn't happen again."

"Hold still," she told the young archer as she put on the gauze and the bandage onto his face which was held on by porous tape. "That's everything," she told the two. "See you in two days.

As the two stepped out of her office, she made sure to add a note to have Speedy taken off of active duty for the next few days before deciding to head for lunch.

First, though, she wanted to check up on something.

She headed out of the building, and walked over to the waterfront, looking out across the river to the cityscape. After looking around to make sure no one was in earshot, she pulled out her cellphone and called home.

A few moments later, the cautious voice of Emil Hamilton responded.

"It's Pauline," she told him. "Just checking up to see how things are going?"

 _"_ _ _Going fine,"__ Emil replied. __"I'm making us some sandwiches. Everything okay there?"__

"Fine. Listen, if there's anything you'd like food wise, tell me and I'll see about picking some up on the way home."

 _"_ _ _We're good, thanks for the offer."__

"You sure you don't want me to grab some takeaway on the way back?"

 _ _"I didn't know you liked takeaway."__

"Sure I do. I have it a lot these days, considering my busy schedule."

 _ _"Don't medical doctors have a self-imposed ban on fast food?"__

"I'm not like most medical doctors. Besides, I don't go the burger route, more the ethnic route, like curries."

 _ _"Well, if you bring it, we'll eat it."__

"Okay then, that's what I'll do. Well, I have to get off now. My lunch break's only so long."

 _"_ _ _See you tonight, then."__

"Bye."

 _"_ _ _Bye."__

Pauline hung up the phone and headed back inside.

* * *

Updated December 2017


	8. JLU:TSC:Ch08

****Chapter Eight****

 ** **Midtown****

 ** **Metropolis****

 ** **United States****

 ** **18:52 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 12, 2007****

Dull. That was how she would describe it. Emil and Galatea were sat on the couch watching TV and it was awful. The clone wished she could say she found it entertaining, but the truth was, she was bored out of her mind. She needed something to do and she had hoped that being out of that facility would have allowed her some freedom. But it seemed that she had changed one cage for another in the shape of an apartment.

Galatea looked at the man she saw as her father. "How long are we staying here again?" she questioned as she slouched.

Emil glanced away from the television. "I'm not sure," he said honestly. "I suppose until things calm down a little. I doubt that will happen, though, unless we can show you're not dangerous somehow."

She knew where this was going. "And how do we do that? By me playing the hero or something?"

"Maybe. It wouldn't hurt."

Galatea rolled her eyes. "Rescuing people from their own stupidity isn't something that really appeals to me."

"What does appeal to you?"

"I don't know. Fighting the Justice League, I suppose."

"I'm not entirely sure they're even our enemy."

"You used to think differently," she pointed out.

He nodded in agreement. "I did and maybe I still do. It's complicated."

Galatea stood up with a stretch. "I'm bored of watching whatever this is," she said, gesturing at the screen.

Emil raised the remote and turned it off. "So am I. I haven't been paying attention to it for the last half-hour."

She walked over to the window, and looked out, down to the park. "Tomorrow, I'd like to go for a walk. See a bit of the city."

Emil disagreed. "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

She turned around. "Why not? I just want to have a look."

"It's dangerous out there, Tea."

She rolled her eyes again. "Dangerous? I'm practically invulnerable. What could possibly hurt me?"

"People are looking for us. You in particular."

"I know they are," she said, folding her arms. "I'm not stupid."

"So you understand why we have to be careful, then."

The two fell silent at the sound of the apartment door being unlocked. It swung open, revealing Pauline Lester, who stepped inside, a paper bag in her arms. "Evening," she greeted.

"Evening," Emil said in return.

"How was your day?" She asked them, as she pushed the door closed.

Galatea answered first. "Boring," she said.

"I have a spare key if you want to go out," Pauline told them. "You don't have to stay cooped up in here all day."

"See," Galatea said, turning to him. "She doesn't think we should stay locked up in here either."

Pauline raised the bag. "I have food," she said.

"Smells good," Emil commented.

"It's Indian, so expect it to be hot."

Galatea frowned "Why would you bring cold food?"

Pauline smiled at her naivete. "I meant the spices in it will be hot."

"Oh, right," Galatea said, feeling a little embarrassed. That embarrassment then turned to annoyance. "You could have said that," she chided.

"My apologies," Pauline said jovially before Emil could say anything. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it," she said, taking the bag over to the table before retrieving three plates from the cupboard.

"Serve yourselves up," Pauline told them as she grabbed a curry and rice for herself.

Emil and Galatea made their way over to the table. He dished out the rice and the sauce onto her plate, then did the same for himself. The two sat down and began to eat.

The spices in the Indian curry weren't exactly what Galatea would call hot. She had heard about spices and found the hotness to be a little bit of a disappointment. Still, it tasted nice. The sauce complemented the chicken and the rice in a pleasant way, and the vegetables added quite a lot of flavour.

She had experienced quite a few things in the last few days. Most have which had been entirely new. Up until recently, she had spent most of her time under the thumb of the government. Now she was experiencing a strange kind of freedom, and she felt that she needed more.

Her father was proving to be a bit of a barrier to that. She understood his want to protect her, as she had the same feeling towards him. His fear about her safety was far less founded than her's fear for his. Humans were like a people made out of paper. Everything seemed to hurt them.

"How is it?" Pauline asked them.

"Good," Emil replied

Galatea put on a fake smile. "It's nice," she said, agreeing with her father.

Pauline was a stranger to her, and as such, she wasn't sure she trusted her. Emil did, so she was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. At least for the time being.

"What are you going to be doing tomorrow?" Pauline asked as she scooped up some rice with her fork.

"I don't know," Emil said.

"I suggest you take your daughter out. She needs to see the sights of the city, not be locked away in here."

"I'll think about it," Emil said quietly.

Pauline wouldn't let it go. "It's not healthy to keep a young mind locked away, Emil. She might look thirty, but she's not. Take her to Centennial Park for the day, at the very least. It'll do her good to get some fresh air."

"I don't think it's a good idea," he said.

"I want to see the park," Galatea urged.

He rubbed his eyes. "If you really want to, then I guess we will."

"Thanks, Dad."

"You'll have fun," Pauline promised them. "You'll see."

* * *

 ** **Midtown****

 ** **Metropolis****

 ** **United States****

 ** **19:18 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 12, 2007****

Batman lowered his binoculars and glared. At first, he hadn't recognised the two that were in Pauline Lester's apartment, but he now had some suspicions.

When hiring her, he had delved deep into her history, where he had found that she was an old friend of Emil Hamilton. Despite this knowledge, the others founders had deemed her trustworthy enough. Mainly because the two hadn't spoken since Hamilton had worked at STAR Labs and that was at a time when he and Superman could have been called friends. Batman, on the other hand, had an issue with trust. He didn't truly trust anyone but himself; and Alfred of course.

For now, he would keep an eye on her, and them.

Then he heard a familiar voice. "There you are."

Batman turned to see Wonder Woman landing on the flat roof of the building beside him. "Diana," he greeted without emotion.

"Who're you spying on?"

"Not important."

"It is if you're spying on them."

"I have a suspicion. I will be investigating it. If what I believe turns out to be true, then I'll report my findings. Until then, it's unimportant."

"If you know about something or someone that could prove to be dangerous, then you should really let me know."

He looked at her for a moment, before bringing his binoculars back up to his eyes, looking out towards the apartment.

"You going to tell me, or am I going to have to take those binoculars from you?"

"I'm watching Pauline Lester's apartment."

"The medical doctor we hired a few months ago?"

"Yes."

"You really do have trust issues, don't you," she commented. "Or is this your way of looking for dates?"

"Lester's a lesbian," Batman said simply. "She's not interested in men."

"Maybe I should take my chances then," Diana mused. "I'm certainly not getting anywhere with you."

Batman lowered his binoculars and regarded her for a moment. "I believe Emil Hamilton and Galatea are staying with Doctor Lester," he said finally.

"That's pretty serious," she said, looking over towards the building. "How long have you suspected?"

"Twenty minutes," Batman replied.

"Wait, you were spying on her __before__ you suspected they were staying with her?"

"We searched her history before hiring and found she had an affiliation with Hamilton. I'm following it up."

"That was years ago. You honestly don't think she's trustworthy?"

"If those in her apartment are who I think they are, then no. She's not trustworthy."

"I hope you're wrong."

"If I am, you won't hear anything more. If I'm right, then I'll make an official report."

"And Doctor Lester will be in big trouble."

He turned away from the edge of the building, concealing his arms beneath his cape. "I need you to keep this between us for the time being," Batman told her.

"Why?"

"I have my reasons." He walked over to the other side of the building, before jumping off the edge, disappearing from sight, leaving Wonder Woman alone on the roof.

"What is wrong with that man," Diana said to herself.

* * *

 ** **Park Ridge****

 ** **Gotham City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **19:32 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 12, 2007****

Kara In-Ze pressed the doorbell and waited. A few moments later, the red-headed Barbara pulled the door open and smiled when she saw who it was.

"I'm glad you came."

"I did promise that I would."

The Red-head moved aside letting Kara into the house. She then shut the door behind them and the two made their way to the living room.

"You want a drink?" Barbara offered.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm good for now."

The two sat on the couch. "So, when are you heading back to the future?" Barbara asked.

Kara shrugged. "Not sure. When I'm no longer needed here I suppose."

"You'll always be needed, Kara," Barbara told her.

Kara felt bad. She hadn't been here. Instead, she had been in the future. She had literally abandoned her friends and her adoptive family all for some crush. That and because she had never really felt like she had a place here in this time. Kara looked at her friend. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me."

"I did need you. Dick helped, but we aren't as close as we used to be. His visits are also fleeting."

Kara had an idea. "Maybe we should go on vacation this summer? Like we did that one time."

Barbara smiled. "That was fun. I'd really like that. To be able to get away from Gotham for a bit."

"I don't know how you manage to stay here," Kara said. "No offence, but this city is creepy. Even the Statue of Justice is creepy. Especially at night when it's all lit up."

"It's all a matter of perspective. I've lived here my entire life and I don't find it creepy at all. Well, maybe a little creepy."

"You wanna go out somewhere tonight?" Kara offered.

"I'd love to, but I'm just too tired. I have the day off tomorrow, so perhaps then."

"Tomorrow's the thirteenth, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay. It's just that on the fourteenth, I'm being re-inducted into the league."

"I thought you already had been?"

"No, but I've been patrolling with Wonder Woman."

"You said you were. Anything interesting happen?"

"Today was quiet, but yesterday morning we had a run-in with a Metahuman that threw us around a bit."

"You never mentioned it when you came around last night," Barbara commented.

"We had more important things to talk about," Kara said simply.

"Did you get him?"

"Yeah, we got him and his friends. Last I heard, he was still in jail."

"That's good. We don't get too many Meta's in Gotham, thankfully. The one that's the biggest problem is Killer Croc. It's really hard to contain him. He can bite through near anything we put him in."

"You've told me quite a few stories about him," Kara said, remembering back. "I'd like to see him try and sink his jaws into me."

"Maybe we should coax him into trying. It would be a great help if he broke all his teeth."

"I'm sure it would."

The doorbell sounded, causing the two of them to look around.

"I'll go see who that it," Barbara said, standing up.

She made her way out of the lounge and through to the front door. She pulled it open to see Dick Grayson standing outside.

"Dick," she greeted with a smile. "I honestly wasn't expecting to see you so soon after your last visit."

He shrugged. "I thought I'd take the evening off."

"I'm glad you did, come on in."

He stepped inside, and she closed the door, following him into the living room. He stopped when he saw Kara.

"Sorry, I didn't know you already had company."

"There's plenty of room, Dick."

He leaned in close and lowered his voice. "I wanted to talk to you about that offer __he__ made me."

She knew exactly who he meant. "Did you accept?" Barbara asked, keeping her voice equally low.

"Yeah, the induction is on Wednesday."

"So, you'll be part of the league," she said.

"Reserve for now, but yeah."

Barbara looked over to Kara, who was grinning at them. "I can hear everything you two say, y'know," the blonde told them.

"Of course," Barbara said. "But Dick here can be a bit finicky about who knows."

He glared at the redhead, then to Kara.

Kara stood up and held out her hand. "I'm guessing you're Nightwing."

He didn't take the offer to shake hands. Instead, he said nothing and just stared at her.

"Barbara used to be Batgirl, so it wasn't hard to figure out."

"And who're you?"

"I'm an alien," she told him. "Kara In-Ze of the planet Argo, sister world of Krypton."

Richard looked at Barbara. "How many alien friends do you have?"

"Just the one."

"Then that means this is Supergirl."

"Was Supergirl," Kara amended. "So you're being inducted on Wednesday. So am I."

"Supergirl's already part of the league," he pointed out.

"I was until I left." Kara reached forward and grabbed his hand, giving it a shake. "Pleased to meet you."

He tried to pull his hand free but found that he couldn't. He glanced at Barbara to see her smiling knowingly at him. He wasn't getting out of the handshake, at least not unless Kara ended it. That didn't stop him from trying, though.

"Can you let go of my hand?" he asked finally. The more he struggled to get his hand free, the tighter the woman's grip got, and it was starting to hurt.

"Not until you've said hello back."

"Hello," he said.

"Good enough," Kara said, letting him go.

Barbara rested her hand on his shoulder. "So, what did you come to talk about?"

"Just that I talked to Bru-" He paused, looking at Kara.

The blonde already knew. "If you were going to say 'Bruce', then go ahead."

"How did you know?"

"Same way as Superman found out."

"You peeked?"

"I was a teenager. Besides, I've been to his house once or twice. Anyway, continue."

"Yes," Barbara agreed, "continue."

"I talked with Bruce, and I accepted the offer."

Barbara nodded. "Yeah, you already said that."

Dick looked at Kara. "You're a Leaguer right?"

"I was, and will be again this Wednesday."

"What do you know about the gun?"

"Gun?" she asked, glancing at Barbara. "What gun?"

"The big one your space station has on it," he clarified. "The Binary Fusion Gun."

"It was taken off-line last I heard," she told him.

"Batman said they could have it back up and running in a matter of hours."

Kara wasn't sure where he was going with his line of questioning. "Okay, and?"

"What was its true purpose?" he demanded.

"To defend the Earth against any aggressor deemed dangerous enough. To destroy large targets that posed a threat to the planet, such as the Thanagarian's Hyperspace Bypass Generator."

"And how did the Thanagarian weapon threaten the Earth?"

"It would collapse the planet into a singularity to power a local hyperspace link." She folded her arms. "This going somewhere?"

He ignored her last question. "Why not use another planet in the star system?"

"Ask someone else because I don't know."

"Okay, so how does your Fusion Gun work?"

"You should probably ask Mister Terrific or Bruce. It was their project."

"If you don't mind, I'd like you to tell me?"

"Okay. Well, as I understand it, the gun is powered by the station's Binary Fusion Core. The core itself runs pretty low normally, just enough to keep the station running. The gun is powered, when the energy levels are ramped up to one hundred percent, and then released, discharging through a flow transmission coil, which channels the energy at whatever it's pointing at. This knocks main power out for a few minutes."

"You seem to know a lot about it," he observed.

"I'm from an advanced society. The gun is actually not that complicated in principle. It's simply the release of the core's energy in a focused beam. It's so simple in fact that even you should be able to understand it."

Dick ignored the intended insult. "Which was used on a populated area. From my perspective, you didn't even try to stop it from firing."

Kara pointed a finger at him, threateningly. "I was there. We tried to stop it but we couldn't. Someone on the station helped Luthor gain control and we never figured out who. At least not before I left. They might have since, but I don't know."

Barbara rested her hand on Kara's shoulder. "Hey, no one's blaming you."

"Except him," Kara said, glaring at Dick.

He didn't back down from his accusations. "The league has proven not to be entirely trustworthy."

"You really are an extension of the Bat, aren't you," Kara admonished.

"Excuse me?" he said, insulted.

"You heard."

Barbara stepped between them. "Please, enough. I don't want you two fighting in my house."

There was silence. "I probably should go," Dick said after a moment.

"No," Barbara objected. "I don't want you to leave. I want us to sit down and have a conversation without accusations being thrown about. I want you to apologise to Kara."

He looked between Barbara and Kara for a few moments, before he relented. "Sorry," he said. "What happened wasn't your fault."

"No, it wasn't."

He sighed. "Maybe we should start this all again."

"I'm willing if you are," Kara said.

He offered his hand, and the Argoan shook it. He winced as he felt the bones in his hand grind as she squeezed.

"I hope you two can become friends," Barbara said. "You are both going to be in the league after-all."

"I'm not likely to be working with anyone," Dick said. "I'll be on reserve, at least to start with."

Kara understood what reserve meant. "That's what Superman wanted me to be back when I was Supergirl. I managed to convince him that I was more capable than he thought."

"I'm not really sure if I want to be more than a reserve, but I did tell Batman I was interested in it, just in case I change my mind."

"It's up to you," Barbara said. "Now maybe we should all sit-down."

Kara and Dick sat on the couch, while Barbara headed towards the kitchen. "Anyone want anything to drink?"

"I'm good, thanks," Kara declined.

"Just water thanks, Babs," Richard said.

"One water coming up." Barbara headed into the kitchen, leaving the two of them alone in the lounge.

"So," Kara began, a little awkwardly, "you used to work with Batman?"

"Yes."

"I can tell."

He wanted to retort, but he knew she was right. He honestly feared that he would become like Batman. He often wondered if it wasn't already too late.

"You can change the direction of your life," Kara said as if reading his mind. "You don't have to live in his shadow. I should know. Maybe not to the same extent, but I felt like I couldn't be my own person, not with Superman around. It's one of the reasons I never returned to this century."

The two looked around, as Barbara passed Dick a glass of water, while she sat herself down with a cup of coffee.

"You two good now?"

"Yes," Kara said. "I don't hold grudges. Not anymore."

"I'm good, too," Dick said.

"I'm glad," the redhead said. "Maybe next Christmas, the three of us can do something together. I've been meaning to get the two of you to meet for a few years, but Dick was usually too busy."

"I have a city to protect," he said.

"I'm sure Blüdhaven can survive one holiday season without the Bluebird."

"Maybe we'll find out if it can this next December," he told her assuringly.

"As long as you know how to have fun," Kara commented.

"He used to be a lot of fun," Barbara said. "You think the two of us could get him to lighten up?"

"I don't know," Kara said, looking at him. "Depends on how much he's like Batman."

Dick felt a little picked on. The thing was, he couldn't really come up with a defence. They were right. He had become obsessive, and suspicious, just like the Bat. Fun wasn't really something he'd had in a few years now.

It was time to change that. All it had taken was her friend, and a relative stranger to finally make him see it.

"Thanks for this," he said, slowly standing up. He gulped the water down, placing the empty glass on the coffee table.

"We didn't mean to upset you," Barbara said.

"You didn't. But you've given me something to think about."

"You sure we didn't upset you?" Barbara asked concerned.

"I'm sure," he assured her. "I should be getting off."

"I'll see you to the door then."

The two made their way to the front of the house. Barbara gave him a hug before she opened the door and watched him go.

She shut the door and returned to the lounge, where she and Kara chatted for another hour or so.

* * *

 ** **New Brighton****

 ** **Central City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **20:45 – Central Standard Time****

 ** **March 12, 2007****

It had been a long and hard day in forensics for Wally West. All he wanted to do now, was get inside his apartment and rest.

Unfortunately, the moment he stepped inside, he was greeted by Giganta, who wanted to go out to see a movie. He on the other hand just wanted to go to bed. She was having none of it.

Deciding he was also too tired to argue, he agreed. Depending on what movie they went to see, there was a good chance he would be able to sleep through it.

They walked to the movie theatre. Firstly, because the nearest one wasn't that far, and secondly, because Wally didn't want to have to pay for a taxi.

Wally didn't recognise the name of the movie that Giganta had him buy tickets for. Judging by the poster, though, it was something romantic. In a way, it was a win-win. She would get to watch something she liked, while he'd get to sleep.

Unfortunately, it didn't go as he hoped it would.

Firstly, Every time his eyes started to drift closed, she'd elbow him in the side, or start throwing popcorn at his face. At one point, she even poured some of her drink on his head, making him near jump out of his skin.

Around halfway through the movie, he started to watch it, and by the end, he had actually started to enjoy it. Sure it was a bit soppy for his tastes, but the ending had been bitter-sweet and had even brought a tear to his eye.

Thankfully, they were out of the theatre, and heading down a relatively empty street, before she began to tease him about his watery eyes. She exaggerated, of course, making out that he was crying like a baby at the end.

After a twenty minute walk, they finally made it back to his apartment building. A neighbour commented on it being about time Wally found a girlfriend and asked what her name was. Thinking quickly, he gave the name Gina, before finding refuge in his apartment. Albeit, with Giganta in tow.

Deciding it was time to sleep, he lay down on the couch, ignoring Giganta, who kept telling him that she didn't mind if they shared the bed.

She quickly gave up and went into his bedroom alone, shortly before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 ** **Watchtower II****

 ** **Earth Orbit****

 ** **23:51 – Station Time (Eastern Standard Time)****

 ** **March 12, 2007****

J'onn J'onzz didn't spend nearly as much time here on the station as he had once done. He only did monitor duty a few times a week now, and usually spent what would be the night-shift here on the station, at home with his human wife in China.

Tonight was one of the exceptions, and he was always happy to fill in when the need arose. Tonight, Mister Terrific who usually monitored at this time of night, had something else to do.

As he didn't need nearly as much sleep, J'onn tended to be here in the early afternoon when it would be very early morning, back home. Then, as his wife would be rising, he would be returning home.

Overall, he was quite pleased with the turn his life had taken regarding his relationship. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for most, if not all of his fellow league founders.

Firstly there was Superman. It wasn't exactly a secret that he loved Lois Lane, and that she loved him back. The issue, however, was that she didn't love his alter-ego, Clark Kent. J'onn could sense how difficult it was for the man in blue. He was living two very different lives, but both intersected. If anything, it showed how much of a mistake it was. To be loved one moment, then to be just another colleague the next, all depending on what outfit he was wearing. It frustrated Superman to no end.

Secondly, there was both the former Hawkgirl, Shayera and Green Lantern. Back before the incident with the Thanagarians, it had been obvious to the other five founders that the two would end up together. There was a connection there, that had reminded J'onn in a roundabout way, of his connection with his late Martian wife. Of course, their relationship had come to an end due to Shayera's traitorous actions during the invasion of the Thanagarians.

Flash of course, was Flash. He had dated a couple of others on the league since it had expanded, but it was fleeting and never serious. He wondered if the young hero would ever find someone he could settle down with. He hoped so. Wally had a large heart and a lot of love to offer the right person., should they come along.

Then there was Batman and Wonder Woman. Diana really liked him, and at one time, he appeared to like her back. It had never progressed into anything, though there was the rumour that he and Batgirl had developed a relationship. Whether he had or not was moot, as they certainly weren't together any longer.

It was a surprise to J'onn, that out of all the founders, who he had grown to call friends, that it would be he, the last Martian who would end up being happily married.

His attention was brought back to his job as he received an update from Vigilante and Wildcat. The two had been sent on a mission in Dallas, Texas and the message was simply to inform him that the mission had been a success and that all the criminals had been apprehended and handed over to the authorities.

J'onn logged it, before asking if they needed transport. Vigilante declined, while Wildcat wanted to be teleported to the Metro Tower.

The Martian made the arrangements, before checking up on other currently patrolling heroes across the planet. As usual, Batman had his communicator switched off.

Suddenly, an unexpected warning klaxon sounded taking J'onn by surprise. A moment later the klaxon was accompanied by the station's feminine computerised voice. __"Warning! Hyperspace terminus detected. Formation complete in forty-one seconds."__

J'onn immediately sprung into action, double checking what he had just been informed. Sure enough, there was an exit point forming from a ship in hyperdrive and it was close to the orbital sector the Watchtower was currently in.

Without wasting a second more, he sent out the alert for all personnel on the station to be ready, apprising them of the situation.

He had no idea what would be coming out of the artificial exit-point. He just hoped that whatever it was, that it wasn't hostile.

* * *

Updated December 2017


	9. JLU:TSC:Ch09

****Chapter Nine****

 ** **Hyperspace Exit Point****

 ** **Earth Orbit****

 ** **00:16 – Station Time (Eastern Standard Time)****

 ** **March 13, 2007****

Green Lantern hovered at the hyperspace exit point awaiting whatever was going to come out. Alongside him was Gavyn, also known as Starman, Kimiyo 'Doctor Light' Hoshi and John Henry 'Steel' Irons, who was piloting a Javelin.

The exit point had fully formed, but as of yet, there was no sign of any ship. In fact, absolutely nothing had come out of it yet and it had been open for a few minutes at this point. This struck John as odd, as usually, the formation happened moments before whatever had formed it exited. Unless of course, something was wrong with the ship, or it wasn't created by a ship, and this was the prelude to some invasion.

He hoped not. But he couldn't ignore the fact that it had been open, far longer than it should have been.

The portal shimmered. "Prepare yourselves," Lantern said to the others, through his communicator.

Still, nothing came out. Then there was a burst of radiation, as it shimmered again.

 _"_ _ _It's destabilising,"__ J'onn reported from the Watchtower. _"Be careful I am also detecting radiation."_

"Fall back to fifty miles," Lantern ordered them. He didn't want to be too close if the thing went unstable.

As they fell back, the exit-point released another wave of radiation, before a ship came speeding out, almost ploughing through John, who barely managed to move out of the way in time.

Steel in his Javelin wasn't so lucky. The slightly larger ship smashed the right wing off of the league shuttle. It began to spin before Steel got it back under control.

Green Lantern was quick with the orders. "Gavyn, go help Steel get back to the watchtower. Light, you're with me."

As Gavyn headed for the damaged Javelin, Lantern, and Doctor Light followed the out of control spacecraft.

 _"_ _ _It's heading to the North American Continent,"__ J'onn informed them. __"It looks like it will crash down in the Canadian province of Quebec."__

"Understood. We're going after that ship."

 _"_ _ _Do you want some assistance?"__ J'onn inquired.

Lantern, who was now in pursuit of the ship with Light, responded, "If you've got one or two to send."

 _"_ _ _I can send Diana."__ There was a brief pause. __"As Captain Atom has just arrived on the Watchtower. I'll send him down, also."__

"Sounds good. When Starman and Steel get back, send them down with them. I have no idea who's on that ship, and I'm not taking any chances."

 _"_ _ _Understood."__

* * *

 ** **Quebec****

 ** **Canada****

 ** **00:33 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 13, 2007****

The ship had crash landed in the middle of nowhere, smashing through the woodland, and uprooting countless trees. It had come to rest in a clearing by a small lake. There wasn't anyone, or anything for miles, which suited John Stewart just fine.

The Lantern and Dr Light landed on the port side of the crashed ship.

"Any idea who they are?" Doctor Light asked in her distinct Japanese accent.

"Unfortunately, no," Lantern said in frustration.

"Can't your ring can't get a read on it or something?" she asked.

John didn't get the chance to respond, as a deep metallic pounding sound began to echo from the ship. Lantern raised his ring hand in anticipation. "Get ready."

He clenched his teeth, as an airlock hatch flew off the side of the ship. It crashed into a tree, splintering bits of bark before it fell down into the grass with a clatter.

"Get ready," he repeated.

Two orange-skinned, red-headed aliens flew out of the craft. The older female, who was clutching the hand of the younger male, began to shout in a language that John's ring couldn't translate.

Seeing that she was becoming more distressed, he tried to calm her down. "No one is going to hurt you," he said in a raised voice. "We aren't your enemies."

It did little to calm the two alien's fears, and the female in blue began to charge some kind of green energy in her right hand, while pointing fiercely at him, then towards the forest.

He guessed she wanted them to leave, but that was the one thing they couldn't do.

"I'm going to contain them till backup arrives," he told Light.

"Understood," she acknowledged.

As Lantern projected a sphere around them, the female lost her mind. Letting the other one go, she began to smash green bolts of energy into his construct. The male then joined in, striking the side of the sphere with waves of energy unlike that of the other.

Failing with her green bolts, the female began to pound at her green prison with her fists, the other soon joining in.

John soon realised that they were going to break free.

"I can't contain them!" he said.

Doctor Light started to slowly approach them, waiting for the moment they broke free.

Finally, his construct shattered, and he was forced to dive out of the way as bolts of green energy flew his way, tearing up the dirt where he had been moments before.

Doctor Light moved in. The Female alien threw the green projectiles at her, while the male went after Lantern. Kimiyo dodged them, before casting a beam of light at her opponent. The energy struck the orange alien, to little effect, except to make her angrier.

"Stand down!" Kimiyo ordered.

The alien responded to the command by firing twin beams of energy out of her eyes. Light barely put up a shield in time, as the energy struck.

"Where are our reinforcements?" she asked Lantern.

John Stewart, who had his hands full avoiding the waves of heat the younger alien was projecting at him, responded, "There's some radiation coming off of that ship. It's safe for now, but could be interfering with the teleporters. They might have to set them down up to two miles away."

"Which is not far. They should be here by now."

As the younger male fired yet another stream of superheated energy at him, Lantern put up a barrier, before pushing it forwards, it turning into a giant green hand, ready to grab the alien.

He responded with a hefty punch, shattering the construct, almost like glass.

Light cried out as, the alien managed to punch through her shield, sending the Japanese hero hurtling towards the trees.

Her flailing, half-conscious body was caught by Wonder Woman, as she, Captain Atom, Steel and Starman.

The Amazon rested her on the ground, as the others flew towards the aliens.

"Gavyn," Lantern began, "you stay with Light, make sure she's okay. I need Wonder Woman in the fight."

"Why me?" he demanded.

"Just do it!" he snapped, as he erected another shield to block an attack from his opponent.

Gavyn flew to Kimiyo, and Wonder Woman flew towards the female, who was in the process of fighting Steel. She grabbed Steel's hammer out of his hands, and threw it towards Wonder Woman. The Amazon easily dodged, and went in for a strike, only to be surprised when the alien struck her in the face with a powerful left hook.

She quickly recovered, and threw one of her own, knocking the orange alien back fifty feet. The alien retaliated by firing more bolts of energy.

Both Steel and Wonder Woman flew towards her, dodging the energy bolts.

Lantern meanwhile, was keeping the male busy, while Captain Atom came in to restrain him. Unfortunately, he knew what they were up to, and struck the silver hero at point blank range with unrelenting waves of heat.

Captain Atom was forced to fall back. Lantern took the opportunity presented and slapped the alien to the ground with a construct.

"My containment suit's been damaged," Captain Atom reported. "I'm going to have to withdraw, the chances of a breach are too high."

"Understood," Lantern said in annoyance, as he saw Steel get thrown to the ground by the female alien.

As he put up another shield, to deflect another heat attack from his opponent, he wondered if they would be able to take them down, without more reinforcements.

* * *

 ** **Metro Tower****

 ** **Metropolis****

 ** **United States****

 ** **00:40 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 13, 2007****

Shayera was heading home after spending the evening flying up the coast, deep in thought about what Inza had said to her. It was her intention to grab her mace from her locker, then head back up to the Watchtower.

It didn't take long for her to realise that something was up. Considering no one had contacted her, she decided not to bother asking. She wanted to get back up there, go to her quarters and go to bed.

She was teleported back up to the station, and made her way down the hall, where a passing Elongated Man commented on whether she knew about the ship coming out of hyperspace.

Her interest piqued, she headed up to see J'onn.

As soon as she stepped into the Monitor Nest, she began to speak, "What's this about a ship?"

Without turning around, the Martian answered, "A damaged vessel exited a hyperspace terminus point, and has crashed in Quebec."

"What type of ship is it?"

"Unidentified. Not even Lantern was able to determine its origin."

"Can I take a look?"

"Of course. But if Lantern couldn't identify it, then I doubt you'll be able to."

He brought up a static image. He was right, she didn't recognise the design.

"Do you recognise it?"

"No," Shayera said.

"Well, Lantern asked for back-up. I'm sending you down with Fire and Ice.

"Understood."

"I will also contact Superman."

"If you think he'll be needed," she said.

Shayera turned and left, while J'onn informed John of their arrival, before contacting Superman.

* * *

 ** **Quebec****

 ** **Canada****

 ** **00:46 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 13, 2007****

The knowledge that Shayera was on her way didn't help with Lantern's concentration. Especially considering how he was still feeling rejected my Mari, for declining his marriage proposal.

Starman had joined the fight after Steel's suit had been disabled. The two aliens had decided to start fighting side-by-side, which made them far more effective at dealing with Lantern, Wonder Woman, and Starman.

The biggest surprise was Captain Atom. It took a lot to take him out of a fight, but the heat waves the male alien could generate had weakened his containment suit in short order. This only went to show how dangerous the two were if they didn't take them down.

Wonder Woman used her lasso on the female, wrapping itself tightly around her torso, restraining her upper arms. The alien was still able to grab the rope, and yank it hard, pulling the Amazon towards her.

The alien threw a powerful punch, but Wonder Woman deflected it, before throwing a fist of her own, striking the alien hard, spinning her around.

She grabbed her from behind and drove her down into the dirt in a cloud of dust.

The male saw this, and broke off from his fight with Lantern and Starman, diving down to help his kin. Starman went to intercept but wasn't fast enough. The male alien knocked Diana clear, allowing the female to fly up into the sky and discard the lasso from her torso.

The female shouted something at them, before sending out waves of the green energy bolts. Lantern raised a shield in front of him, while Diana and Gavyn fell back, as the night sky was illuminated by the orbs of energy.

Things were getting further and further out of control. The two had to be stopped and quickly.

Then his wish was granted, as the alien's energy bolts stopped. She pointed and began to talk in her unrecognised language. John followed where she had gestured, to see Shayera flying with Fire by her side, holding Ice in her arms.

"You're outnumbered," Shayera warned. "Stop and give up."

The female began to speak again, pointing at the Thanagarian. Shayera slowly shook her head and shrugged. "I don't understand you," she told them, speaking slowly, as though it would somehow help the two aliens understand better.

Suddenly, the female rushed towards her. Shayera rose her mace in surprise. "Stop!" she shouted.

The alien did so, understanding the meaning of the words through the tone-of-voice.

The male slowly approached, until he was hovering next to the other one. He began to speak slowly, before pointing towards their crashed ship.

"It crashed," Shayera said. "You crashed it."

The male pointed at Shayera, then pointed back at the ship, and waved his arms as though they were wings.

Lantern was surprised that she was able to get them to calm down. Usually, Shayera had the opposite effect on people. Despite him initially not wanting her to be here, it looked like her presence was a good thing. At least for the moment.

"You understand any of that?" John shouted up to her.

"I think," Shayera began. "What they're trying to tell me, is that there's a Thanagarian on that ship. Maybe more people."

"Then we have to rescue them," Lantern said. "Diana, Ice, Fire, Starman. You go into that ship. See who you can find."

They acknowledged the order and started for the ship. They then stopped as a helmeted winged figure emerged, with a dead orange alien in his arms.

He slowly lowered the body to the ground, before casting his eyes towards the league members. He then looked over to Shayera.

He took to the air and flew towards her. "You," he said in Thanagarian.

Shayera was instantly on alert. "Who're you?" she responded, speaking in her home language as well.

"I am Lrek Tomar. Who are you?"

"Shayera Hol."

His eyes narrowed. "So, this is Earth?"

"Yes, it is," she said cautiously.

"Don't be surprised," he said. His voice taking on a dangerous tone. "Near every Thanagarian knows who _you_ are, and where you now live."

"Just tell me what you're doing here?" she urged. "And who're these?"

"These two are Tamaraneans," he told her.

"Okay, I'm remotely familiar. But I don't recall them being able to fire energy beams. Are they Tamaranean Meta's or something?"

"I don't know what a Meta is, but they were both 'guests' of the Psions. I will explain further, but not here." He then gestured off behind her. "That a friend of yours?"

She looked around to see Superman arriving. "Yes," she told him.

Superman flew up next to her. "What's the situation?" he asked.

She turned to him. "It appears that these-" she stopped as she realised she was still speaking Thanagarain. She started again, this time in English. "It appears that they escaped from the Psions."

"I don't know who they are," Superman replied, with a half-shrug. "Tell them we mean them no harm," he then said to her. "And tell them we'll help in whatever way we can."

Shayera turned her attention back to Lrek. "We are the Justice League," she said in Thanagarian. "We will help you and your friends to the best of our ability."

Lrek turned to the two Tamaraneans and began to talk to them in their language.

After a moment, he turned back to her. "We accept," he told them, looking at Superman as he spoke. "The dead will need to be brought with us."

"How many?"

"Two. They were already wounded after the escape. The crash finished them off."

"What species?" Shayera asked.

"One Tamaranean and a Thanagarian," he told her in Thanagarian while keeping his eyes locked on the man in blue, as though it was him who had asked the question.

"We'll make sure it's done," she assured him. She turned back to Superman and relayed what she had been told, "There's a dead Thanagarian in that ship. The two deceased will have to be brought with us. Where are we taking them? Metro or Watch?"

John flew up beside them. "Take them to the Watchtower," he said. "We can keep them out of sight until we know what to do with them."

"Watchtower it is," Superman agreed.

Shayera turned back to the Tomar. "You speak galactic standard?"

"Yes," he said in the intergalactic trading language, that the leaguer's communicators could translate.

"Excellent. We're taking you to the Watchtower. We can discuss things further, up there."

* * *

 ** **Watchtower II****

 ** **Earth Orbit****

 ** **01:56 – Station Time (Eastern Standard Time)****

 ** **March 13, 2007****

The founders were all sat in the conference room. All except Batman and Flash, who had both not answered their communicators.

Lrek Tomar sat with them, his arms folded over his armoured chest.

"So," Lantern began. "How exactly did you come into possession of a Psion ship?"

"A long story. And it's a Citadel ship, not a Psion ship. I was hired to go after Ryand'r, who had gone after his sister, Koriand'r, who was in the hands of the Citadel."

"The Citadel and the planet Tamaran are enemies," John told the others.

"How did she get captured?" Diana questioned.

"Koriand'r was given to the Citadel in exchange for peace, by her father," Tomar revealed.

"Her own father gave her to their enemy?" Superman asked in surprise. "What kind of father would do something like that?"

"He believed it was the only way. Her brother, Ryand'r was with an organisation not unlike the league, called the Omega Men. He was training to become one of their warriors. He didn't find out what had happened for nearly four years when he was home for a visit. When he discovered what his father had done, he set off to find her. I was hired by the father months after that, to find and retrieve him. Part of the agreement was I had to take one of their best warriors with me. That was the Tamaranean that died."

"And somehow the Psions got a-hold of the two of them?" Shayera asked.

He clenched his jaw, before answering, not looking at her as he did so, "Somehow, yes. Whether the Citadel gave her to them, or they took her, I'm not sure. What I do know, is that the trail for Ryand'r went cold. It turned out, he had located her to the Psoins, and had been captured himself."

"And you rescued them," Superman said.

"After nearly three months of planning, we found a way in. We stole a Citadel ship and was able to go in unmolested, using their own codes. I lost my partner in the process of escaping, unfortunately."

"What about their powers?" Wonder Woman asked.

"That was due to experimentation by the Psions. Tamaraneans can naturally convert ultraviolet radiation into energy. This ability is what gives them natural flight and great strength."

"Similar to me," Superman observed. "But mine is yellow sunlight."

"Koriand'r's ability to form green plasma energy, was due to experimentation from the Psions. Same with Ryand'r's ability to generate waves of extreme heat."

"We should probably keep an eye on them," Lantern said. "Who knows what else they did to them."

Shayera webbed her fingers together. "You said you were hired. Are you a mercenary?"

He glared at her. "Most Thanagarians are mercenaries now," he said heatedly. "No thanks to you."

"She was only asking a question," Diana said.

"Sorry. I guess being in the same room as the one responsible for the loss of Thanagar is starting to aggravate me."

John folded his arms. "Try to remember what planet we're in orbit of right now. She helped save billions down there. Not only that, but the extinction of trillions of species. All of which the Thanagarians wanted to destroy. In our eyes, what you tried to do to us, was no better than what the Gordanians did to you."

Tomar's brow creased his eyes narrowing in cold fury. "To save this world, she might have doomed several others."

"What do you mean?" Superman asked.

"They will not stop at my world. They have been emboldened by our defeat, and seek more to conquer, to destroy." He looked at his fellow Thanagarian. "Your duty was to you world, regardless of any feelings you might have felt towards this one. You had sworn yourself to the Thanagarian military. You had no right to do what you did."

"Of course I had the right!" she said, slamming her fist hard down on the table top, causing Superman to jump in surprise.

"You think you did," Tomar retorted, "but you were duty bound. You should be executed!" he spat at her.

"This planet would be gone right now if I'd followed orders blindly. Killing to save one's own skin isn't what I'd call just, or right, and I certainly wouldn't call anyone who advocated for those things it. I'd call them sick. A coward, who would selfishly sacrifice others. Even if there was no other way, genocide is __never__ an answer. It's only the answer for the twisted, for evil people who are disturbed in the head."

"You dare to say those things," he said, struggling to maintain his composure.

"Yeah, I do dare," she said. "I couldn't let this planet be destroyed. Even if it risked the world of my birth. John is right. It made us no better than the Gordanians."

J'onn raised his hands, sensing that the two might soon come to blows. "We are not here to discuss what happened years ago. We are here to talk about how and why you are here."

"And I've told you," Tomar said, more calmly.

"The question," Superman began, "is what will you do now?"

"Buy a ship and get out of this system," he said. "As quickly as possible, and deliver the two to their homeworld."

The others exchanged glances at one another.

"There aren't any ships you can buy here," Lantern told him.

"Because I'm Thanagarian?" he questioned.

"No, because Earth isn't a space fairing world," Superman explained.

Tomar looked shocked. "You're telling me that my people were driven off this world, by primitives that don't even have interstellar space-flight?"

"Afraid so," Superman told him.

"No wonder the Gordanians beat us. We can't even deal with a backwater world-bound culture." He leaned back. "So, we're trapped here?"

"No," Lantern told him. "We have ships that can travel through interstellar space."

"I thought you said you didn't?"

"The planet doesn't, but the league does," J'onn explained. "We have shuttles known as Javelins, which can make the journey."

Tomar nodded. "Acceptable."

"It will be a few days till we can schedule a departure," J'onn told him. "We have an induction of new members that have to be dealt with first. Once that is done, we will then have as much time as we need to plan out the safest route to the Vega system."

"I suppose it will do," he said with a slight nod.

Lantern's brow raised. "It'll have to. I can help map out the best route to Tamaran. I obviously won't be taking you though. The GL Corps can't enter that system."

"I can take myself," Tomar assured them.

"You're not having one of our Javelins," Shayera told him firmly.

Tomar glared at her but otherwise said nothing.

"We will send a pilot and a few others with you," J'onn said. "The details can be worked out later. For now, I believe we have said all that needs to be said. I suggest Mister Tomar, that you get some rest. We have a room assigned to you."

"What about the two Tamaraneans?"

"We have issued them a shared space so that they are not separated," J'onn told him. "They seem content for now."

"I'll have to talk to them before I go to my room. Tell them the situation."

"Understood," J'onn acknowledged. "You may go."

Tomar rose up and left the room. The remaining five was silent for a moment.

J'onn spoke up, "I am monitoring the Tamaranean's discussions, in order to try and isolate their language."

John leaned forwards. "Tomar said Ryand'r is a member of the Omega Men. I know of them, and it's probable he knows the galactic standard. Or rather, he should."

"Then why not try and communicate?" Superman asked. "Our communicators would have been able to translate that, and we'd have avoided a fight."

"Possible that the Psion's experiments made him forget," John suggested, thinking out loud, more than making an actual hypothesis. "All I know is that the Psions have done some of their 'business' outside of their home system. It wasn't pretty. The two might be confused, disoriented over what's happened."

"Then we keep a close eye on them," Shayera said. Her eyes locked onto John's for a moment, before the two both looked away.

"Don't worry," J'onn told her, "we are."

Superman stood up. "Well, it's late. I have to get up early tomorrow, got a day-job after-all."

"Then we are adjourned," J'onn said.

The rest of them rose up and filed out of the room.

* * *

Updated December 2017


	10. JLU:TSC:Ch10

****Chapter Ten****

 ** **Centennial Park****

 ** **Metropolis****

 ** **United States****

 ** **10:07 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 13, 2007****

It was cold. So cold that Galatea could see her breath. Both she and her 'father' Emil Hamilton were wearing coats, though she didn't really feel the tepid temperature as much as he did, thankfully.

Even though it was Tuesday, there were quite a few people there in the park. Some were walking their dogs, others appeared to be tourists on vacation, or just using it as a shortcut. The rest, she didn't really know. Perhaps they were like her and just wanted to have a look around.

The two of them were currently sat on a park bench, watching people as they went by. A few said friendly "hello's", which Emil, unlike Galatea, returned.

After being sat there for what was perhaps a good twenty minute, Galatea stood up and stretched her legs.

"Everything alright?" Emil asked.

She smiled at him. "You know me. I can't sit still for too long."

"Want to take a walk?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I would like that."

He stood up, and the two began to make their way deeper into the greenery that lay in the centre of the city. It was an odd contrast, with steel buildings and tarmac, surrounding the large park on all sides. It was just what the city needed, though, a place where people could forget that they were in the middle of a steel and glass jungle.

Feeling that she was being watched, Galatea cautiously scanned the roofs of the buildings that were ahead on the other side of the park, making sure she didn't move her head around too much as to not make it obvious what she was doing. She then looked around as casually, as she could, her eyes passing over a figure dressed in black and grey, who was semi-hidden, but easily recognisable on a rooftop. At least to her eyesight.

Galatea made sure she showed no reaction and just kept glancing around, trying to look as natural as possible.

A group of kids ran past, making Emil tut and shake his head. "They should be in school," he commented.

"I could take them there if you want?" she suggested.

"No, no," he said. "Let them be. It's their own education they're missing out on."

She shrugged. "I wasn't being serious anyway."

The two of them stepped up to an artificial pond with ducks and fish, surrounded by a waist-high railing.

Emil leant on it, while Galatea glanced behind, casting her eyes back the way they had come, her eyes passing over the one she suspected of following them. She turned back around, looking at the ducks.

The man following them looked like he was straight from the nineteen-fifties, with a long blue trench coat and a matching brimmed hat. He was also wearing oversized reflective sunglasses and a large yellow scarf that matched his shirt. The combination covered just about every bit of visible flesh apart from a slither of forehead.

She couldn't quite pinpoint where she had last seen someone wearing that attire. But since she did recognise it, she suspected that he was either ex-Cadmus or Justice League.

Suddenly it dawned on her.

"Question," she muttered under her breath.

She had been given a file on all the known Justice Leaguers, back when she was Cadmus 'property'. She had looked up what little they knew but she had also seen him in person before. He had been with the green archer and Supergirl, back when she had tried to lure the Argoan to her death. Unfortunately, it had not been successful.

The sunglasses and scarf were probably hiding the faceless mask he wore. Unless he wasn't wearing it, but the man was crazy enough to double down on his disguise, with a faceless mask, sunglasses, and a scarf.

"I'm glad we came out," Emil said after a few moments. "I think this will do us good."

"Maybe," Galatea said, turning back around and leaning her back against the railing, looking to where she had last seen Question.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, looking back at her.

She didn't answer. The Question was gone.

"Is something wrong?"

She turned back around. "No," she lied.

If she told him what she had seen, he would probably drag her off to another city, and she was hoping that the league would try to get her. She was itching for another good fight.

"Did you see someone?"

"No, just my super-hearing picked up someone shouting. It was nothing," she lied again.

He eyed her suspiciously. "If you're sure."

"I am," she said, as her attention was drawn to someone sat on a bench reading a newspaper. He was facing away from them, roughly two-hundred feet away. Even from this distance, she could make out the words of the page in the paper over his shoulder.

He changed the page, and her eyes caught an article about a Justice League induction tomorrow, at the Metro Tower. She smiled to herself.

"You want to go back to Pauline's place?" Emil asked. "You seem distracted."

"Hm?" she said, looking at him. "Oh no, I was just reading the newspaper."

He frowned. "What newspaper."

She pointed. "The one he's reading."

Emil chuckled. "I can barely tell he's holding a newspaper, let alone what it says."

"Your eyes aren't that bad," she retorted. "You can tell he's holding something, right?"

"Yeah, I can see he's holding something, just not a newspaper."

"I'll tell you what I wouldn't mind doing," Galatea began.

"What?"

"Getting some more clothes. I feel weird borrowing your friend's. They're a little tight in places."

"We don't really have much money," Emil reminded her.

"I'm not looking for anything designer," she assured him. "Just something simple."

"Okay, let's see what we can find," he accepted.

* * *

 ** **New Brighton****

 ** **Central City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **10:45 – Central Standard Time****

 ** **March 13, 2007****

Wally West had been wandering around for the last few hours, the voice of his now former boss, echoing in his head.

He had been given the boot, fired, lost his job. It wasn't what he had expected when he walked in this morning, though now he knew he should have. Recently he had been taking more and more time off work, even faking illnesses. Now, it had finally all caught up with him.

The truth was, he did take the job seriously. It was just that he took his _other_ job more seriously. The problem was, that that his job in forensics paid more. Though the league wage was slowly going up. He suspected Batman was one of the ones behind his payroll. He didn't really know who paid him, as it hadn't been disclosed.

He knew that he had gotten off lightly up till now. He had always feared that one day they'd decide to let him go. He had just tried to put it out of his mind and not think about it too much.

Wally wondered how the others did it. Well, he knew how Batman did it. He __owned__ his job. In fact, out of the founders, only he and Clark were culpable. He would have to ask Supes how he did it and get a few pointers.

He stopped and sighed, as he found himself outside his apartment building. When he had awoken that morning, albeit twenty minutes late for work, Giganta hadn't been awake. He wondered if she would still be asleep, or if she would still be even in his apartment. She didn't strike him as the type to just lounge around all day. He had no idea what she had done yesterday when she had been left alone. He hadn't heard anything about any gigantic women terrorising the city, so if she had gone out, it hadn't been to do anything overtly nefarious.

After a deep inhalation of breath, he stepped inside and made his way up to his apartment. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, seeing Giganta sat on the small couch, watching the television.

She looked over at him, as he pushed the door closed and locked it. "You're back early."

He winced. "Yeah, I lost my job," he said.

She looked back to the screen. "I hope it didn't have anything to do with me?" she said. "Hanging around with a former supervillain can't be good for a hero's reputation."

Wally shook his head. "Nah, it was my other, non-hero day job."

She stood up and made her way over to him. "Does this mean we can go out somewhere now?"

He cringed. "Considering I lost my job, I think I'm going to have to save the pennies for a bit." He let out a sigh. "Well, at least I can be at the induction of those new league members tomorrow."

"There's gonna be new league members?" she asked.

"Yeah, four I think. One of them's one of Bat's guys. Darkwing or something."

"The others?"

"Big Barda, Mister Miracle and Argo."

Giganta stared at him blankly, before responding, "Never heard of any of them."

"I wouldn't really expect you to," he said. "Though maybe one day, it'll be you," he said hopefully.

She smiled. "That's a big maybe there.

"Why?"

"I'm not as selfless as you or the others," she admitted honestly.

"You're able to admit it, so there might be some hope for you."

She smiled wider. "If you think so."

"I do."

"Aww, I love your confidence. Thanks. I'm not sure that I would be willing to risk my life for someone else's."

"Have you ever tried to save anyone?"

"Apart from teammates? Not really. I'm not sure how my ability could be even useful in saving people."

"You could rescue people from the top floors of burning buildings," he said.

"I could, couldn't I," she agreed. She then put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"I'm sorry about your job," she said, after a moment, giving him an unexpected hug. "Ooh," she said, squeezing him tighter. "You smell nice."

"Uh, sure," he said.

It wasn't that he didn't like her, as he __really__ liked her. It was more that he had no idea if it could possibly ever work between them. He was actually scared about what the others would say if they found out. She wasn't just any villain after all. The seven founders had all fought her on several occasions. Diana for instance, held onto grudges. Shayera could attest to that, and Batman didn't trust his friends, let alone enemies.

Superman was more optimistic. He was willing to forgive and forget, more so than the others. Or at least when it came to most people. There were a few he hated with a passion, such as Luthor or Darkseid. Though those two had not been seen or heard of since the two had vanished together in Metropolis, after the last invasion.

For today, he knew he would have to talk to his aunt and uncle, and get their opinion on what had happened. First, though, he would have to get out of the death-grip like hug, Giganta still had him in.

Slowly, he eased her off of him. "Listen. There're some people I need to see tonight."

"Can I come?" she asked, hopefully.

"I don't think that would really be a good idea."

"Why not?"

"It's family I'm off to see."

"And I want to meet them," she insisted. "You can't expect me to sit around here all day."

"I'm not ready for you to meet them yet."

"I'm sure your mom isn't that bad."

"I'm actually off to see my aunt and uncle," Wally said.

"Oh come-on, Wallace. You'd think you were ashamed of me, or something."

"No, it's just that we've not even been going out a week yet."

"So what? I thought you liked things fast?"

"I do," he said. "It's just that I usually burn through relationships in a week or so. I don't want that to happen this time."

Giganta went quiet.

"I want this to work," he said with conviction. "I want this to last."

She reached up and caressed the side of his face. "You really are the sweetest man I've ever met," she told him honestly. "If you want to see your uncle alone, I won't try and interfere."

"No, you can come," he told her, relenting. "If I want this to be serious, then you should meet him, and my aunt. They're two of the most important people in my life."

"I promise I'll behave," she said sincerely.

"I know you will. We'll wait till tonight, though, once they get home from work."

"Where do they work?"

"Well, my Uncle used to work at the police station, in forensics like I do. Or did."

"Figures."

"Now he works at the hospital, working with patients who have lost the use of limbs."

"And your aunt?"

"Galaxy Communications."

"And which one's the relation?"

"Aunt."

"So the uncle is family through her?"

"Yes," he answered. "Why so interested?"

"Because I want to know more about you, Wallace."

"It's Wally."

"Sure," she said grinning. "And I can't wait to meet them."

"They'll like you, I'm sure," he told her, before adding mentally. __Provided they don't find out who you really are.__

* * *

 ** **Park Ridge****

 ** **Gotham****

 ** **United States****

 ** **11:22 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 13, 2007****

It was Barbara's day off from the precinct. Today, she was not going to do anything, and just sit back and relax. She had laid in till ten and had slowly risen, had a shower, some breakfast, and now she was relaxing on the couch, watching some cooking show.

That's when she received a knock at her door.

She stood up and made her way to the door. She pulled it open, seeing Dick stood on the other side.

"What a pleasant surprise," she said.

He smiled. "Hi, Babs. Your day off, right?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Fancy going out somewhere?"

"I was planning on a quiet day, just sitting ogling the TV."

"Oh," he said, his face falling.

"No, no," she said waving her hands. "I meant, that that was the plan, but sure, I'll come out with you. Just hold on."

She moved over into the lounge and switched off the television, before grabbing her coat. After locking the door, Richard led her to the nearest parking lot.

"So, where are we heading?"

"Thought I'd drive us to the river, take a walk along it and talk. Then go for some lunch."

"Sounds nice."

He stepped over to a red 1970 Chevelle, with a black vinyl roof, and an SS on the front grill, which she knew probably stood for 'Super Sport'.

"Nice car," she commented.

"A side project," he told her as he climbed in behind the wheel.

She got in the passenger side. "Side project?" she asked.

"Was a wreck. Mistreated by the previous owners and not well maintained."

"I thought you were more a motorcycle guy."

"I am, but I like the classics too. Plus it's easier to get a full week's groceries in one go with a car."

"I bet."

He started the engine, and the powerful V8 roared into life. Barbara couldn't help but shake her head, a small smile crossing her lips. __Boys and their toys__ , she thought.

Her smile grew larger once got onto the road, and he started accelerating hard.

"Watch it," she warned playfully. "I'm with the force. I might have to arrest you if you drive too crazy."

"I'm not speeding," he replied, not taking his eyes off of the road.

"Well, you're certainly not wasting any time, regardless."

He grinned. "Maybe I'll take you to the track someday. Then I'll show you what she can really do, especially with my tweaks."

"Thanks, but I'm not really that interested in seeing you show off."

It didn't take them long to get to their destination. After locking the car and feeding the parking meter, the two went for a walk, heading eastwards, the Statue of Justice looming tall at the mouth of the river in the distance.

The Statue was a lot like the Statue of Liberty in New York, with the sculpture of a woman holding a torch. But instead of a stone tablet in the left hand, Lady Justice held a giant shield. Both statues together made the phrase 'For Liberty and Justice for all' and the shield represented that Justice was something that defended the people and the torch, like that in New York was a symbol of hope.

The two of them leant on a railing and looked across the river, watching the ships as they sailed slowly alongit.

"Dick," Barbara began. "I have to know something?"

"What's that?" he asked, looking at her.

"Do you still have feelings for me?"

He cast his gaze back to the river. "You're a good friend, Babs. When we were at college, sure. I was attracted to you. But now? No, I don't think of you like that anymore." He looked back at her. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," she said a little too quickly.

"You can tell me," he said. "If you need to get something off your chest, then do it. I'm here for you."

"It's about Bruce."

"You have feelings for him?" Richard asked in surprise.

She shook her head. "I did, but not anymore."

Richard looked at her but said nothing.

Barbara felt like she had to explain. "You have to understand, I had started to see us as a family. Bruce was the father figure to Tim and he was kinda like a son to me too, y'know?"

"No," Richard said, not understanding. He looked her up and down, before looking back out to the river. "Did you love him?" he asked her finally.

"Who Bruce?"

"Yes," he affirmed.

"Yes, I did."

"I suspected, but why?" Richard questioned, a hint of anger in his voice.

"I don't know, Richard. It just sorta happened. It was passionate, romantic and it happened so fast." She gritted her teeth. "Then the Joker kidnapped Tim and tortured him. The stress of that and Bruce becoming distant." She rested her hand on her stomach, which didn't go unnoticed by Richard.

"Were you pregnant?" he questioned, his tone cold.

"I didn't know until later," she tried to explain. "The stress of what happened. It was too much. I did things. It made me miscarry."

He just stared at her.

"Dick?"

He was at a complete loss for words. Never in a thousand years had he ever expected her to ever say that. Then slowly, the shock was replaced by anger.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around to face him. "You were pregnant with his kid?" he shouted at her. "I thought you were smarter than that!" He began to shake her. "How could you?"

"Dick, you're hurting me."

He let her go and turned his back to her. "I thought you were smart. You know what kind of man he is, Babs. You know what he's like. Any child of his brought into this world, he'll warp and twist, just like he did me. You think what the Joker did to Tim broke hBruce, don't you. You're wrong. It just revealed who he really was."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out some cash, forcefully shoving sixty dollars into her hand.

"What's this for?"

"The Taxi ride home."

"This is too much"

He didn't reply. He turned around and walked away, leaving her stood there clutching the money.

"You're just walking away!?" she shouted after him, feeling confused as to what had just happened.

Her eyes never left him, as he climbed into his car and drove away.

She turned back to face the river, a tear rolling down her face. She didn't know how things had gone so wrong. Her life had seemed perfect. Everything had fallen into place.

But the man with the bleached white face and red lips had destroyed it. Not a week went by where she didn't hear that laugh in her sleep, in her nightmares. Even thinking about it made her shiver.

Finally, she turned away from the railing and began to make her way slowly home.

* * *

 ** **Wayne Estate****

 ** **Gotham City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **12:48 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 13, 2007****

Richard slid to a halt outside the tall gates of Wayne Manor. His drive up here had not made his mood any better. If anything, it had made it worse. He was livid.

The truth was he did still have strong feelings for Barbara and he always would. To find that she had slept with Bruce. He had literally found out that the woman he loved had slept with the man who he had seen as his father for most of his life.

He hit the buzzer on the gate and waited while Alfred answered.

"It's Dick. I want to see Bruce!"

" _I'll let you in, Master Dick."_

By the time the electronic gate had swung open, he was back in his car and speeding up the winding driveway.

He once again slid to a halt, as he stormed up to the house. Alfred opened the door.

"Is everything alright, Master Dick?" he asked, catching a glimpse of his sour face.

"I want to talk to Bruce."

"He's in the cave. Though I must admit, we weren't expecting to see you until tonight."

"I'm not sure if I'm still even going to be eligible for the league. Not after I've seen him," he said, as he stepped inside the house.

"May I ask why not?"

"I think assaulting a founder will make me exempt."

"Please, Master Dick. I must ask that you reign in your temper before going to see Master Bruce," Alfred pleaded.

"I'm not sure I can, Alfred. He took advantage of Babs and that's not something I can forgive."

"Please, whatever happened between them was consensual."

"Nothing's consensual when it comes to Batman."

"You need to calm down a little," Alfred suggested.

"How can I?" Dick questioned angrily.

"Perhaps some herbal tea will calm your nerves."

"Sorry, but I'm more of a water drinker."

"Would you like a glass of water, then?"

Dick sighed, rubbing his eyes with his palms. "No. I think that just this once, I'll have some of your herbal tea. It's not you I'm angry with. Sorry if I'm being a bit short with you."

"Nonsense. You are upset. I will help ease your mood before you see Master Bruce."

Alfred led him into the large lounge, where he sat himself down. The seasoned butler then moved off into the kitchen. A few minutes or so later, he returned with the cup in hand.

"Thanks," Dick said, taking it off of him.

He took a sip. The warm liquid flowed down to his stomach, almost instantly taking the edge off of his temper.

"Thanks," he said again.

"It's quite alright, Master Dick."

He continued to slowly sip until the cup was empty.

"I needed that. Thanks, Alfred."

"There's no need to keep thanking me. I do what I can to help, Master Dick."

"Then go see Barbara. She needs someone who won't let her down, and I sure as hell can't offer that. I'm too much like Batman, and it would be better if she didn't have people like me in her life. She deserves better."

"I will take it into consideration."

He stood up. "Now I guess I'll go talk to him."

"Try to avoid fisticuffs if you can."

"I'll try, but only because you're asking."

He headed off for the clock and turned the hands to the specific time. There was a click, and it opened. He stepped inside, the clock moving back into place behind him.

Slowly, he made his way down the steps, forcing himself to keep his cool.

He reached the base, seeing Batman sat at the computer, staring up at it. On the screen was the image of a black-haired woman, next to an older man. It appeared that the image had been taken from afar.

"Spying on people?" Dick asked.

"You're early," Batman said, without taking his eyes off the screen.

"I'm early because I need answers."

Batman looked at him. "You're not in uniform," he commented.

"I'm always in uniform," Dick replied. "It's just beneath these clothes."

"What do you need to ask?"

"I need to ask why?"

"Why? Don't play games, Dick. If you're going to ask a question, then ask it."

"You don't get to call me that anymore, Bruce!" he spat, before casting a long look around the cave. So many memories. He'd like to think they were all pleasant. Unfortunately, this place was just too tainted. It only brought up the bad memories, not the good ones.

"You're going to have to speak to me," Batman said after a few moments of silence. "I'm not a telepath."

"I want to know how you could do that to Barbara!?"

"We've been through this. She decided to leave of her own accord."

"You bastard!" Richard said in a raised voice. "If you truly loved her, you wouldn't have driven her away. She was pregnant with your kid and you offer no support when she miscarried!? How could you do that?"

"It was her decision, Richard. For both of them. Barbara and Tim."

"No. You made the decision for her!"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you had an obligation, but you're selfish. You always have been. You care more about yourself than you do about anybody else."

"Watch your tone."

"No, I won't. You discarded her when things didn't go the way you wanted them to. You're a perverse control freak."

"That's enough!" Batman shouted, losing his usual cool.

"Joker was your perfect nemesis," Richard continued. "I think his death hit you harder than if it had been Tim that died!"

"You don't dare say that!"

"Too close to home? You're just like him."

"I'm nothing like the Joker!"

"No? Just look at me. I'm your Harley Quinn. You've screwed up my mind and made me _just_ like you. I'm suspicious, obsessive and I push everyone away. It would have been better if I'd been raised by the circus."

"Then go back to them, then," Batman said, his voice suddenly becoming calm as he regained control.

"No, because I said I would join your league, and I'm not backing down now," he promised. "I might not be able to stand you, Bruce, but I have something to offer the Justice League and I feel they owe me some answers."

Batman said nothing as he focused back to the two images on the screen. "Are you done with your soapbox?" he asked.

"I'll see you tonight," Dick said as he turned and made his way back up to the house. He needed time to cool off and think and staying in the same room as Bruce would only make him madder.

A few minutes later, he was back on the open road.

* * *

Updated December 2017


	11. JLU:TSC:Ch11

****Chapter Eleven****

 ** **Downtown****

 ** **Metropolis****

 ** **United States****

 ** **15:12 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 13, 2007****

Galatea was walking along the sidewalk with bags full of cheap clothes, not only for her but also a few for Emil. He had offered to carry them for her, but she honestly could barely tell she was carrying anything, whereas she knew he would struggle.

As they passed a large shop's bay window, something caught her eye. She slowed to a stop and a grin formed on her lips as she stared into the store. Emil stopped and took a few steps back, looking in. He frowned as he realised it was a costume shop, and it was selling fake super-hero costumes.

"Can I get a Supergirl costume?" she asked him.

His brow raised in surprise. "Why would you want that?"

"Well, since she's no longer Supergirl, she won't mind if I wear it and tarnish her image a bit."

Emil did not like that idea one bit. "Tea, that's really petty," he pointed out.

"I know," she admitted. "The thought just really amuses me, though."

"Come on, we should really be getting back."

She looked at him. "I wanna take a look inside."

"Tea, no," he said in a warning tone.

She scowled and stamped her foot hard. The pavement cracked and several car alarms went off. "You never let me do what I wanna do!"

Emil stared in amazement. He realised for the first time, that he truly was dealing with a teenager. A teenager in an adult body.

Galatea lowered her head. "Sorry," she apologised. "I feel like an idiot." she raised the foot she had used to stamp. The sneaker was completely wrecked. "Whoops."

"Let's just get out of here. People are staring."

"Yeah, sure."

They started to walk, passing a gawking man. She stopped and glared at him.

"Something the matter?"

"N-no," he said as he turned and fled.

She looked around, back at the staring, frightened eyes.

"Scared of me!?" she yelled at them.

"Tea!" came Emil's voice.

She ignored him, as she saw them begin to hurriedly move away. "That's right! Run away!"

"Tea, please. Let them be. We don't want to draw too much attention."

She shot him a dark look. "That's all you care about. Not bringing attention to us. I can't hide, dad. I need to be free."

"You will be. But scaring people isn't the way."

"I don't even know why they're scared. It's not like I care enough to bother hurting them."

"They don't know that. They don't know what your intentions are. Now let's go, before someone with authority notices us."

"Sure. We'll flee and hide like cowards." She took a few steps back, standing in front of the costume store. "But first." She threw her fist through the glass and picked the Supergirl costume off of the rack, before setting it ablaze with her heat vision.

She discarded the remains, as the people in the store stared in horror.

The clone looked back to her shocked father. "Let's go."

* * *

 ** **Metro Tower****

 ** **Metropolis****

 ** **United States****

 ** **16:21 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 13, 2007****

Being teleported was something Nightwing had never experienced before. It almost felt like the fuzziness of pins and needles, just without the discomfort. Batman had not joined him, thankfully. Nightwing knew that he couldn't spend more than a few minutes with his former mentor, not without there being an incident.

The Dark Knight had told Nightwing that Green Arrow would be waiting for him to give him a tour around the tower. So far, there was just him and the teleporter operator stood in the large room. That quickly changed when the door slid open and the green-clad archer strode in.

Nightwing stepped off the large teleporter and made his way over to Green Arrow.

The archer smiled at him. "I'll be the one showing you the ropes, kid."

"I don't need to be shown the ropes and I'm not a kid. The name's Nightwing."

"I know. The Bat told me. I guess you'd have preferred it if he'd shown you around?"

Nightwing could have laughed over how wrong that statement was. "No. I'd prefer it if I never had to see him again."

"I heard there were problems in the Batclan. Didn't know those problems included you."

"It all stems from him," Nightwing said, stating what he believed to be the truth.

"Come-on kid, the Bat ain't that bad."

"As long as you maintain a professional distance it isn't 'that bad'. Get to close and his self-destructive tendencies will infect you."

"Ooaakaay," Green Arrow said, unsure of how to properly respond. "Well, come on, I'll show you around."

Nightwing only passively paid attention as he was shown around the Metro Tower. His thoughts fell on Barbara, and on how he had left her standing there by the riverfront. He regretted it, but he now knew that he could never be the friend that she needed. His emotions were too closed off, and his personality had become cold. It would be better for her if all ties to her life in the Batclan were cut off. It would be better for her if she could truly start anew without people like him.

He was too much like Bruce, and he knew sooner or later he would just end up hurting her. He couldn't bear that. So it was best to just leave and to not look back.

Perhaps the league was the new beginning he needed. As long as he didn't bump into Batman too often, that was.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a hand waving in front of his eyes.

He frowned, till he saw Zatanna stood in front of him.

"Oh, hey Zee," Nightwing greeted.

She shook her head, looking at Green Arrow. "I don't think he's heard a thing you've said since arriving here."

"Sorry, I was thinking," Nightwing said, absent-mindedly.

"Want me to show him around instead?" she asked the archer.

Green Arrow shrugged. "Sure, if ya want to."

"I wouldn't mind," she said. "I look forward to catching up."

Green Arrow glanced down the hallway. "Well, I'll go see how Speedy is doing."

Nightwing glanced over at him. "Speedy's here?"

"That's right, ya know him don't you?"

"Yeah, from way back when you and him had that falling out."

"We made up. You might make up with the Bat if you try."

"The problem isn't on my end."

"He has been distant as of late," Zatanna added, referring to the Dark Knight. "He'll come around eventually, though. He always does."

"Not this time," Nightwing said sourly.

"Well, I'll see ya later," Arrow said, moving off.

Zee gestured forwards. "I'll show you around, and won't bore you unlike Arrow."

"He wasn't boring me. I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Joining the league is a big decision. I understand that."

"It is. I was invited to join in a reserve role, but I think I want something more active."

"You know that active members now require an observation period and that they'll team you with Batman."

"If that's the case, then I'll stay reserve. I don't think I could be around him for extended periods of time. Not without punching him out."

"You'd do that?"

"Maybe," Nightwing said. "I don't really want to talk about it. Not my place to spread gossip."

"I don't gossip, you know that."

"Do I?"

"We've become friends over the last few years since I moved back to Gotham," she told him. "Don't act like we're strangers."

"Sorry. I don't mean to be a bastard. It's __his__ influence."

"You really don't like him, do you?" Zatanna observed.

"Not anymore. I gave him a second chance when I returned to Gotham after quitting being Robin and became Nightwing. He seemed different at first, but in the end, he was the same old Batman."

"I suggest you talk to him. I don't think you're being fair."

"I've had enough of talking about him," Nightwing said, deciding to change the subject. "How 're things with you?"

"Pretty good," she said, before changing the subject. "Y'know, you should have sought me out when you were dealing with that cult stuff, y'know."

His brow raised in surprise. "How'd you know about that?"

"I was told by the guy you don't want to talk about anymore."

"Right, and how did he know?"

She shrugged. "Don't ask me. Regardless, you should have called me."

"They themselves weren't demons, they were just some cult. I put a stop to what they were doing."

"You could easily have found yourself in over your head."

"Because I'm just a normal guy without powers?" he asked, folding his arms with a frown.

"No, because you're inexperienced with the supernatural," she told him.

"I'm adaptable. Besides, apart from the guy who punched through a solid steel chain, they weren't an issue. The girl got away, though and I don't know where. The trail's cold."

"I could help," she offered.

"Thanks, Zee, but I don't think there's anything to help with."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Best I can tell, she escaped the city. Might be in Gotham now. If that's the case, she's not my concern anymore."

"So she's no longer your problem because she's not in Blüdhaven?" she questioned.

"I can't patrol the world, Zee."

Zatanna decided to drop it. "You hungry?" she asked him

"What time is it?"

"Nearly half five."

"Sure," he accepted.

"I'll show you to the cafeteria."

* * *

 ** **Danville****

 ** **Central City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **17:48 – Central Standard Time****

 ** **March 13, 2007****

Wally didn't see his aunt and uncle as much as he should and he knew that. They were more like parents to him as they were the ones that always looked out for him and always seemed to have the best advice. Iris was his Aunt by blood, whereas Barry was his Uncle through marriage. Without them, he didn't know where he would be. Definitely not the Flash, that was certain.

It was unfortunate that Barry's time as the Flash had come to an end the way it did. It still broke Wally's heart every time he saw him.

As Wally walked up the front path to the front door with Giganta close behind, he wondered if he had made a mistake bringing her here. A few days and she already knew his identity and soon she would meet the two people who meant so much to him.

As his knuckles wrapped against the door he knew it was far too late to do anything about it.

The two waited a few moments before the door opened.

"Wally," his aunt greeted.

"Aunt Iris," he said in return as the two hugged.

"Who's this?" she asked with a smile, looking back at Giganta.

"Erm, this is, erm Gina," he said. "Erm, Gina Gat."

'Gina' stepped forward and held out her hand. "Wally and I are dating. It's so good to meet you."

Iris' face lit up as she shook the woman's hand. "That's wonderful. Come on in, I'll go call Barry."

The two stepped inside and entered the lounge where they both sat down. A few moments later, his Uncle Barry wheeled himself in on his wheelchair, followed by Iris.

"Well, it's good to see you, Wally," he greeted. "I heard what happened with your job. Sorry about that."

"It's okay, you know how it is."

"The balance can be tough to get right," Barry agreed knowingly. "And who's this lovely young lady?"

Giganta smirked at Wally. "Gina Gat," she said, offering a hand.

He took it and briefly shook it, before kissing the back of it. "A pleasure. Though you look familiar, have I seen you before. On TV or something?"

"I doubt it," Wally said, forcefully.

"Are you a model?" Iris asked her. "I swear I've seen you from somewhere as well."

"No, no," 'Gina' said. "You're confusing me for someone else."

"Sure?"

"I'm sure," she replied with a warm smile. "Though do you honestly think I look like a model?"

Iris nodded. "You're got the figure, and you're certainly tall enough."

"I never thought about that line of work," she mused. "What do you think, Wallace?"

"Sure, I think you'd look good on the catwalk."

"Maybe I'll pursue it then."

"What do you do now?" Barry asked. "If you don't mind me being a little nosey."

"I sorta left my old employment," she told them. "Wasn't really my thing anymore."

"So you just quit?" Iris asked.

"More like things fell apart."

"Sorry to hear that," Barry offered.

"I'm not. I needed a change of scenery."

Wally cleared his throat. "Well, I need to talk to Barry about something."

"Sure," Iris said. "Both me and Gina will sit in the yard."

The two left, leaving the current and former Flash alone in the living room.

"How did you do it?" Wally asked after a moment.

"What? Keeping a job while being Flash?"

"Yeah."

"It wasn't easy. I also didn't have a league to worry about. I rarely ever left the city, so I could go take a 'toilet break' deal with an issue, then be back before anyone noticed. That's more difficult when you've been called to a problem on the other side of the world."

"But other leaguers manage to hold down a job."

"And any one of them might find themselves without one at any time," Barry told him. "Being a hero is perilous work, and I'm not just talking about the physical danger. Heroes skirt on the edge of losing their real-life jobs all the time. And don't get me started on private life. I'm lucky I met your Aunt Iris and you're lucky too. Gina seems like a lovely girl."

"Yeah, she is."

"Does she know?"

"Know what?"

Barry rolled his eyes. "Does she know your masked persona?"

"No," he lied.

Barry regarded him for a few moments. "Are you sure about that?"

"She doesn't know I'm the Flash."

"She knows, doesn't she," Barry concluded.

"What? No!"

"When did she find out?"

"She doesn't know."

"You can't lie to me, Wally."

The current Flash threw his hands into the air in defeat. "Okay, she knows."

"Did you tell her, or did she discover that you were Flash?"

"It was actually the other way around. She discovered Flash was Wally West."

Barry slowly shook his head. "You better hope that the relationship goes well and that if it ends, it ends on good terms and not poorly."

"I know all this. I'm gonna try and make it work."

"It better be more than try. She could literally ruin your life. She could also put your Aunt in danger."

"I know," Wally admitted. "It wasn't intentional, it just happened.

"That's how it was with Iris. But it was the other way around for me. She discovered that Barry Allen was the Flash."

"And look how things turned out," Wally said.

Barry slowly shook his head. "I wish you luck, Wally. You might need it."

"Thanks. Can we not let Gina know that you know that she knows my identity?"

Barry frowned. "Why?"

"Just, please?"

"Sure. What about your Aunt?"

"Yeah, keep it between us for now."

"I don't like keeping secrets from my wife, Wally."

"I'll take all the blame. I just need time to try and see where this is going, and I don't want to worry her."

"Okay, but you owe me for this."

"Sure, you name it."

"When I have something in mind, I'll let you know."

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to regret this?"

"Don't worry, it won't be too bad. Now, are you and Gina staying for dinner? Me and your Aunt were just about to start it before you came."

"Um, sure."

"Come on then, let's bring them back inside."

* * *

 ** **Midtown****

 ** **Metropolis****

 ** **United States****

 ** **19:14 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 13, 2007****

It had been quiet in Pauline's apartment since the Galatea and Emil had arrived home. Pauline was still out at work and the two hadn't spoken much. Galatea had almost exclusively spent her time looking out of the window, down at the park, knowing that Emil was upset at her for how she had behaved. She, on the other hand, felt angry. Angry at herself, angry at her father and angry at the world.

The worst part was that she had to keep her frustrations locked away inside. She couldn't let them out, or else people could die. She didn't know why she even cared. She had no real connection to humanity, beyond the fact that they had 'grown' her.

No, that wasn't true and she knew it. Emil was another connection to humanity, and a strong one. He loved her like a daughter and she drew strength from it. But that strength only took her so far.

She clenched her knuckles, as she turned her attention away from the park, back into the apartment.

"I love you daddy, but you need to try and understand me more."

He looked over at her from where he had been sat in silence for the last few hours. "Tea, I've been thinking."

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes I did, and you're right. I think you need more interaction with people, to try and get to know humanity. But I'm not sure that's possible. How you behaved outside that costume shop. You could have hurt someone."

"I'm frustrated," she said, looking back out of the window. "I mean, who am I? What is my place here?"

"Whatever you want it to be," Emil said to her.

"But it isn't is it?" she said, looking back around. "That's just you being stupid. I can't be whatever I want to be, can I?"

"Sure you can. It will take some time, and it'll be hard work. Together, we'll forge you a life. One that you can be proud and happy to live."

"But I have absolutely no idea what I want to be. I was taught to follow orders. If those orders were to kill, I killed."

"Tea, you're smart enough to make life whatever you want. You are clever enough to dream, and make your dreams a reality."

"Fancy words that mean nothing," she said bitterly.

"Tea," he said, before waving off whatever it was he was going to say. "Maybe you're right."

"Look, I really appreciate that you have faith in me. I just have no idea what I'm meant to do."

"Then we'll find out together, as father and daughter."

"Nice sentiment," she mumbled, "but I just don't know if I have a future. I just don't want to have to hide away forever."

"I'll be honest with you. It won't be easy forging a future, but we'll manage it. Just look at Superman. He's been at rock bottom, seen as an enemy, but he picked himself up. If he can do it, you can as well."

She knew exactly where he was taking this conversation. "So you're saying if I don't want to hide away, that I go around using my powers to help people?"

"You have the ability," he pointed out.

"But that's not something I want to do."

"Have you ever tried?"

"Have you?"

"I don't have superpowers."

"Neither does Batman."

"I'm not skilled or trained in combat. I'm also too old."

"So, you want me to be a hero?"

"I want you to follow your heart."

She scowled. "Which you hope makes me another Supergirl."

"No," he said in frustration. "You are your own person. There is no reason to feel like you have to live in her shadow. There's no reason to feel inferior to her. You are Galatea an individual and you get to choose your future."

She looked back out of the window. "If you say so."

She didn't believe what he was telling her. She had no idea what she wanted, so how could she possibly make her dreams a reality, when she didn't have any?

* * *

 ** **Watchtower II****

 ** **Earth Orbit****

 ** **21:05 – Station Time (EST)****

 ** **March 13, 2007****

Kara In-Ze had returned after spending an extended patrol day with Wonder Woman and had also just finished getting brain scanned by J'onn regarding her unfortunate mental link with her clone.

At that moment she was heading to her own quarters, hoping to catch a good night sleep. Tomorrow was the day she would be re-initiated into the league and she was rather looking forward to it.

She rounded a corner to see Superman talking to two people, who she passively recognised as Big Barda and Mister Miracle.

Superman looked passed them at her and waved. "Hey, Kara."

Kara walked over to them, Barda eyeing her almost like a predator as she did so.

"This is the Kryptonian girl, then?" Barda asked.

"Yes, this is Argo, formally Supergirl," Superman confirmed.

"So she is strong, then," Barda said, with a smile.

Miracle rolled his eyes. "I'm guessing you're going to want to spar with her at some point," he said to his wife.

"Yes, I want to test myself against her."

Miracle shook his head slowly, with a smile on his face. "Don't mind Barda," he said to Kara. "She likes to prove herself against other strong women. It's something left over from her days as the leader of Granny Goodness' Female Furies."

"Nothing wrong with it," Barda defended. "She doesn't look particularly strong, though," she mused. The former Apokalyptian then looked over at Superman. "But appearances can be deceiving," she said.

The Kryptonian ignored the implied insult. "I'm hoping you aren't going to want to fight every woman in the Justice League."

"Of course not. At this point, the only ones I see as worthy are the Amazon princess and Kara."

Kara couldn't help but smile at that. She felt somewhat proud to be put up on a pedestal with Diana. But she couldn't help but think that there had to be others. Shayera, for instance, was a pretty fierce warrior. Surely she could give Barda a decent challenge as well. Then again, from what she had heard, the Tamaranean girl that had arrived just last night could give Barda a run for her money.

"Well, as long as they agree, and you do it far away from anyone who could get hurt, then I suppose there's no harm in it," Superman said.

"I'll think about it," Kara said.

Barda put a surprisingly strong hand on Kara's shoulder. "Don't think too long. Think of it as training. Rarely do you get the chance to truly test yourself. Don't let the opportunity pass you by."

"I'll think about it," Kara repeated. "Now, I'm off to go catch up on some rest."

"Don't let me stop you," Barda said, releasing the blonde woman's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I won't," Kara said. "Superman," she said, nodding her head at him.

"Argo," he said in response.

Miracle offered his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Kara shook it. "You too. And you as well, Barda."

"Keep my offer in mind," Barda said.

"I know."

As Kara moved off, Superman called after her. "Remember, if you do, don't do it on the Watchtower. I don't want it brought out of orbit."

"Understood," Kara called back as she headed to her room, not really that interested in taking Barda up on her offer.

She stepped into her room and took a casual glance down at the Earth. It always looked beautiful from up here with its swirling clouds and beautiful blue oceans. It was a sight to behold and in a strange way, she was glad to be back here in this time. She had forgotten how much she had missed the simplicity here.

She yawned and stretched before deciding to go straight to bed.

* * *

Updated Dexember 2017


	12. JLU:TSC:Ch12

****Chapter Twelve****

 ** **Watchtower II****

 ** **Earth Orbit****

 ** **06:23 – Station Time (EST)****

 ** **March 14, 2007****

Shayera Hol watched the screen which displayed the two Tameranians as they sat in their room. They had been talking for the last hour or so and she had been sat there watching for much longer since they had been asleep.

She had been unable to sleep and had come down here at around quarter-to-five in the morning. They didn't know she was watching them, and she acknowledged that it could be seen as creepy for her to be seen just sitting there staring, but at that moment she was too preoccupied to care.

One thing people didn't know about her was that she was fairly good at picking up languages. She had been listening to them speak, managing to pick up the odd word here and there and what it meant.

The translation software that had been analysing their speech was starting to get some of it down as well. Shayera suspected that in another day, it would have all the basics translated.

"Shayera?"

She looked around to see Wonder Woman stood by the door.

"I was told you were in surveillance room two," the Amazon said. "Get ready, we're heading down to the Metro Tower."

"Okay."

"All the founders are going to be there," Diana told her.

"Even Flash?" Shayera asked.

"Yes."

"I thought he couldn't get any more time off from his day job?"

"He lost it."

"Oh," Shayera said surprised. "I guess the hero business has its casualties."

"He's pretty upset about it, but as usual he's covering it up with asinine jokes."

Shayera smiled. "His bad jokes are what's so endearing about him."

"Perhaps."

The two stepped out of the room.

"How are our alien guests?" Diana questioned.

"Fine as far as I can tell. They've been talking to one another, but little else."

"How about their language?"

"We should have a working translation before too long."

"It will help in the event we encounter any more of their kind in the future."

"It will, but it's unlikely. They rarely leave the Vega System."

"Still, we will be prepared."

"Yes, we will. I'll meet you at the teleporter. I'm off to grab a shower and a change of clothes."

Diana nodded. "Understood."

* * *

 ** **Metro Tower****

 ** **Metropolis****

 ** **United States****

 ** **08:23 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 14, 2007****

Nightwing was led by someone dressed in a grey uniform. He wasn't a hero, just League staff. A regular person, who was just doing his hours for a paycheck.

They came to a stop outside a door, which slid open.

"In here," the man said with disinterest.

Nightwing stepped inside, seeing Kara in her Argo outfit and two strangers. Firstly, there was a rather butch looking, black-haired woman. Then there was a man in a yellow mask and mostly yellow outfit.

Kara stood up and made her way over. "Good to see you again, Nightwing," she said.

The muscular woman folded her arms "You know this person?"

"Yeah." She looked back at the Bluebird. "That's Big Barda, and he's her husband Mister Miracle."

"Nice to meet you," Nightwing said.

"The same," Miracle greeted.

"So, what is his power?" Barda questioned, eyeing him suspiciously.

Nightwing frowned. "I don't have any."

"He was Batman's protégé," Argo told them.

"So he plays with toys," Barda commented.

Nightwing decided not to respond to his insult. Instead, he made his way over to a chair that lay along the wall and sat down.

"No retort?" Barda asked. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Barda," Miracle said, in a warning tone. "Try not to antagonise him. We might have to work with him in the future."

"I wouldn't underestimate him," Kara said. "He works in Blüdhaven."

Everyone looked towards the door as it slid open. Superman and Wonder Woman stepped into the room, the door sealing itself behind them.

Nightwing hadn't seen either of them close up before. Superman looked just like a buff man in a suit. If he didn't know that it was actually Superman, he could easily have assumed that it was just some muscular man in a suit. Or at least that was his first impression of the Man of Steel.

Wonder Woman, on the other hand, had flawless skin and almost seemed to glow. Her arms were muscular, but not as much as Barda's, despite her supposedly being stronger. There was a radiance emanating from her, that made her stand out above everyone else in the room. He could see why Bruce was attracted to her.

Superman spoke, "In about thirty-five minutes we'll be starting. The press is already congregating. You don't have to answer any questions, we'll deal with them if you don't want to."

Wonder Woman looked to Barda. "And remember, some questions might seem insulting. But try not to rush into the crowd and beat them senseless."

"I have no interest in beating up journalists, or civilians," Barda assured her. "Though, I am hoping me and you get in a few rounds sometime. I'd love to test myself against you, Princess of Themyscira."

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten your offer," the Amazon said.

"Neither have I," Kara commented, before quickly changing the subject. "So, how many journalists will there be?"

"All sorts, from all over," Superman answered. "It's a healthy crowd."

"And I'm guessing Lois is going to be there?" Kara asked, with a smirk on her face.

Superman ignored the comment. "When the time comes, you'll be escorted outside."

"Understood," Nightwing said.

"This is all just a formality to help sate the masses," Wonder Woman told them. "Just try to act professionally," she added, looking at Barda.

"We'll see you along with all the founders in half-an-hour," Superman said, as the two leaguers turned and left.

* * *

 ** **08:58 – Eastern Standard Time****

Galatea stood beside several onlookers, who had gathered around behind the press to gawk at the induction of the new members of the league.

While it was cold, the sky was fairly clear. Nearly everyone wore a coat, due to the tepid temperature.

The seven league founders were stood on the raised steps. A dais had been set up, with microphones and speakers to the side.

Deciding she wanted a better look, she pushed her way forwards, easily displacing anyone who stood in her way. She ignored the angry glares and comments, as she forced her way to the front.

"Haven't seen you before," a female voice said, from the side.

Galatea looked at the red-headed woman stood beside her, a cameraman at her side.

"Huh?"

The woman smiled. "Summer Gleeson," she said, introducing herself. "You don't have a press pass. Are you meant to be up here?"

"No, but I'm here anyway," she replied with disinterest.

"Heh, I like you. I'm with WGOB."

"I don't know what that is."

"Never been to Gotham, then?"

"Why would I want to go there?"

"Touché," Gleeson said with a wry smirk. "Hold on, I think it's starting." She moved in front of the cameraman and began to speak while Galatea focused onto the stage.

Her eyes narrowed, as she saw the familiar blonde girl step out with three others, who she didn't recognise.

* * *

 ** **09:03 – Eastern Standard Time****

Kara looked out into the crowd that had gathered. There were a lot of flashes from photographers going off, and there were a lot of TV reporters stood in front of cameras.

This was quite a bit different from the last time she had been inducted into the league. For one thing, it had only been the four out of the seven founders that had been there; Flash, Batman and of course, the former Hawkgirl, Shayera, had been absent at the time. Hawkgirl, because she had quit. The other two, because they had other engagements. There also hadn't been any press and it had been a rather quiet affair by comparison.

She actually felt somewhat nervous. It was strange, when she was younger, before she had gone to the thirtieth century, she had revelled in the attention. Now, not so much. She just wanted this over as quickly as possible.

She glanced over at Nightwing, whose mouth was slanted down. He wasn't enjoying the experience much either. Big Barda and Mister Miracle on the other hand, appeared indifferent.

Superman walked up to the dais that had been set up, resting his hands on its slanted surface, which was adorned by numerous microphones. It also had a Teleprompter built in, the clear rectangular display at a seventy-five-degree angle away from the speaker, the words only visible from the front side.

The Man of Steel cleared his throat, as camera flashes flickered throughout the press part of the audience, and chatter began to pick up.

"May I have quiet please," Superman said. The volume of the crowd diminished but didn't completely die down. Regardless, he felt that it was quiet enough for him to begin. "Today, we are welcoming four new heroes to our family. These heroes have proven themselves to us, the founders of the Justice League." He took a long look at the crowd before continuing. "These four understand what it means to be a hero. Today, they will take that extra step and become part of a larger whole."

Wonder Woman moved over to her and rested her hand on Kara's back, before giving her a gentle push. The blonde woman stepped forwards, standing next to Superman.

"Firstly, is Argo. She hails from a planet of the same name, which was a sister planet to mine, Krypton," he told them. "Her abilities are comparable to mine, as is her sense of morality. Her goals align with that of the league. To protect and serve the people of Earth and beyond."

As they had rehearsed the initiation beforehand, Kara knew that she would have to speak her affirmation, in the next part.

Superman stepped slightly to the side, and Kara stepped forwards so that the microphones would pick up both of their voices.

The Man of Steel began the next part of the initiation, "Argo, being a member of the Justice League is a great responsibility. Your primary mission is not to defeat the foe, but to protect the citizens. If that means letting a felon escape so that no one is injured or killed, then that is your duty. Do you understand?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, I understand."

"Will you uphold the tenets of justice and liberty?"

"I will uphold them to the best of my ability."

"And finally, are you willing to sacrifice yourself if it serves the greater good?"

"Yes, I am. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

"Then on the behalf of the Justice League, we welcome you into the fold."

There was clapping from the audience, as Kara proceeded to shake the hands of the founders, noting Flash's slightly slouched posture. She wondered if something was wrong, promptly deciding that she would ask him about it later.

Next up to take the stand was Mister Miracle. His introduction was similar to hers, except Superman conveniently left out his connection to Apokalypse and Darkseid and instead mentioned New Genesis.

The same went for Big Barda. Introducing her as Miracle's spouse, and avoiding the mention of Darkseid.

Finally, came the Bluebird's introduction.

"Last into our fray today, is Nightwing," Superman declared. "He is no stranger, especially to those of Gotham and Blüdhaven. He was once the right-hand hero of Batman. Today, he is very much his own man. He is joining as a reserve, though with hopes it will lead to a full-time commitment to the Justice League."

He stepped forwards, up next to Superman. As with all the others, he pledged the oath and the crowd applauded. He began shaking the hands of the founders, starting with Superman. He worked his way through them until only Shayera and Batman were left.

He shook Shayera's hand, an air of tension between them. It became worse when he shook Batman's hand. "I hope you're proud," the younger man said, venom in his voice.

"In my own way, I am," the Dark Knight replied. "Alfred most certainly is proud of you."

"Tell him he has my thanks and gratitude for everything he's done for me. As for things between us?" Paused, glancing out to the crowd. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust you again."

Nightwing turned and stepped beside the other three.

It was time for the press to ask questions.

* * *

 ** **09:31 – Eastern Standard Time****

When the call for questions came, for some reason, Galatea raised her hand. She wasn't quite sure why she did, as it would draw unwanted attention to her, but she did.

As Superman looked around, their eyes locked. He then looked away, asking a dark-haired woman in a skirt.

"Figures," she heard Gleeson mumble. "He always goes for Lane first."

The reporter asked Superman a question while Galatea focused on Supergirl or Argo as she was now known. She had forgotten her hand was still raised, right up until Gleeson elbowed her in the side.

"Superman's calling you out. I hope you have a question ready?"

Galatea looked at him, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. Whether he knew who she was at that moment, she didn't know. What made things even more awkward, was that she didn't have a question.

She fumbled for a few seconds, before asking, "What's it like to be a hero?"

Galatea closed her eyes as soon as the words had left her mouth. It was the most stupid, asinine question she could have possibly asked.

"Nice question," she heard Gleeson say sarcastically.

She opened her eyes and looked back up to the stage as Superman responded, "Um, well I believe all the heroes present will agree that it is an honour to upload the law and to protect the innocent."

Batman walked up to Superman and whispered something in his ear. There was too much noise around her, for her to understand all of it, but she distinctly heard her name.

Superman stared at her for a moment, before asking for more questions. Batman meanwhile, headed into the Metro Tower.

Suddenly, she felt overly exposed. They knew who she was and she had to get out of there as fast as possible.

She moved forward, knocking over the barrier. Superman instantly tensed up, as did everyone else on stage.

Galatea kicked off the ground and shot up into the sky, gasps coming from the audience and press. She ignored it, as she flew away, hoping no one pursued her.

* * *

 ** **09:40 – Eastern Standard Time****

The induction had come to a premature end. Superman quickly asked for the press to leave, and everyone had promptly headed back inside.

Kara couldn't believe it. Her clone had been in the audience and they hadn't even known. She had been so close it was disconcerting. What if she had taken a hostage? What if she had gone on a rampage?

The question was how did she know about the induction? Had she seen it on the news, or in a newspaper? Or, as Kara feared, had she seen it in a vision through Kara's own eyes?

The check-ups with J'onn were still going on, and as of yesterday, she had been told there was no change. But what if there had been a change, late last night, or this morning?

She knew worrying about it wouldn't do her any good, but she couldn't help it. The thought of having her in her head was scary. There was no way to prevent it if it happened, as unless she also started having dreams of what her clone was doing, she would have no idea.

The truth was, she had put it mostly out of her mind. Seeing her there, had brought all those fears back.

The clone had tried to hide herself in the crowd with dyed hair, but now they knew what her new disguise looked like and they knew she was in the city. Or at least she had been.

The real question, was why she had been there in the first place? She had drawn Clark's eye somehow, probably subconsciously on his part. The other thing she was thinking on was the question, "What's it like to be a hero?"

Was she mocking them, or was there some deeper meaning behind it? She hadn't attacked them, just fled the scene. If she hadn't been called to ask a question, would she have even been discovered?

Right now, she was stood in the hall, outside the Founder's conference room here in the Metro Tower, which wasn't used nearly as much as the one they had up in the Watchtower.

All the founders were inside, except Batman and Green Lantern. She believed that they were discussing the clone, and while she hadn't been told to be here, she was, just in case they called her to ask her about something.

The sound of footsteps drew her attention away from the door. She saw Batman and Lantern walking down the hall, escorting a rather worried looking Pauline Lester, the resident doctor.

Batman glared at the Argoan, making her promptly decide she needed to be elsewhere.

Kara moved off down the corridor while the two heroes and the doctor headed into the conference room.

* * *

 ** **09:43 – Eastern Standard Time****

Pauline Lester stepped into the room and stood at the end of the circular table while Batman and Lantern sat with the other league founders.

To say she was nervous was a colossal understatement. She was positively on the edge of having a panic attack.

"Do you know why you're here?" Superman asked.

She remained silent, keeping her eyes locked on the back wall, not daring to even glance at anyone in the room.

Batman pressed a few keys down on the keypad that lay on the desk in front of him. A holographic image of Galatea showed up in the centre of the table, standing in the crowd with her dyed black hair.

Pauline couldn't help but eye it. Her heart began thumping in her chest.

"You know this woman?" Superman asked.

Pauline didn't answer. She barely dared think, especially with J'onn sat there, staring at her with his deep red eyes.

Batman pressed a button and the image changed to her apartment, Galatea stood by the window next to Emil Hamilton.

"This is your apartment," Green Lantern said.

The image changed showing them all stood near the middle of the room talking to Emil, Galatea now out of sight from the view through the window.

"You want to explain yourself?" Wonder Woman asked.

Pauline remained silent, feeling a drop of sweat run down her face. She had never felt so terrified in her life.

"You're going to have to talk to us," Shayera told her. "We need an explanation."

"Emil's a good man!" she blurted out. "He was a friend in need."

"He's also aiding a woman who's been marked as a wanted felon," Batman pointed out. "A dangerous one at that."

"They wanted to kill her," Pauline said, looking at Batman.

"She reduced a building and critically injured people," Superman pointed out. "She's dangerous."

"She's emotionally and morally stunted," Pauline told him. "But she's not a bad person, not in her heart."

"You sure about that?" Wonder Woman questioned.

"I've talked to her, observed her. Can you say the same?"

"She's dangerous," Superman said. "She could level half the city before we could stop her if she wanted to."

"So could a few of you sat here right now," Pauline said, looking the Man of Steel in the eye. "Tea doesn't need people pursuing her. What she needs is time to understand the world and her place in it, without fearing someone's coming to take her away and hand her over to those that want to murder her."

"She's too dangerous to be allowed to remain wild," Lantern said coldly.

"So you want to capture her, then hand her over to those that would kill her?" she asked incredulously.

"We might not like it, but we're not here to interpret the law, we're here to follow it," Superman said.

"She never even had a trial!" Pauline snapped. "Can't you just look the other way, just this once?" she pleaded. "Can't you forgive and forget?"

"No," Wonder Woman said.

Pauline looked at Superman. "Where would you be without forgiveness?" she asked him, before looking to Shayera. "Where would you be?"

The former Hawkgirl and the Man of Steel exchanged a knowing glance. Superman, because of the events following when he had been brainwashed by Granny Goodness on Apokalypse at the command of Darkseid and had attacked Earth. Shayera, because of the events during the Thanagarian invasion and how she had sided with her people, the invaders, instead of siding with justice.

"She didn't willfully become who she is," Pauline continued. "She was forced into it, programmed and moulded into a killer. I honestly don't believe that is her natural state of being. I think she shares more in common with Kara, than even she would care to admit."

"You know this, how?" Superman demanded, disbelieving.

"Has she killed or harmed anyone since coming to Metropolis?"

"Apart from us being able to link her with an incident just yesterday?" Batman asked. "She committed property damage."

Pauline half-shrugged. "You lot cause property damage all the time."

"Not wilfully," Superman said.

"Just give her a chance. Let her grow as a person. Allow her to see that her life has hope. She has a choice ahead of her. Don't force her to make the wrong one. You're heroes, you save people, so save her."

There was silence. Flash was the first to speak. "I think people deserve second chances," he told the others.

"She needs to be contained," Lantern said. "We cannot afford to have her free, having tantrums in the street. People could be injured or killed."

"I agree," Wonder Woman said.

"We can't just go and capture her," Shayera tried to point out.

"Why not?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Because that could prove disastrous," the Thanagarian said. "I say we observe her. See if what Doctor Lester says is true. If it is, then we approach with an open hand, not with a closed fist and a cage."

Lantern folded his arms. "She's proven dangerous in the past."

"People don't always stay bad," Flash said. "Sometimes they change."

"You're too trusting," Batman commented.

Flash looked to J'onn. "You've been quiet? What do you think?"

"I am unsure. I think it would be best if we conversed privately."

"Agreed," Superman said.

"What happens to me?" Pauline asked them.

"For now, you'll have to be put in a holding cell," Batman said, standing up. "I will be the one taking you there."

"Be easy with her," Superman warned.

"Of course," Batman said, as he stood beside her. "Follow me."

She was led out of the room and down the corridor. She kept her eyes focused on the back of Batman, hoping no one noticed.

Finally, they arrived in the holding cells, that lay in the basement of the tower.

While they were nicer than a cell in a police station, it was still little more than a bed and toilet.

She stepped inside and the door was locked behind her.

Pauline sat on the bed, and held her head in her hands, wondering what would happen to her now. She hated to think that she could face prison time for aiding a felon, but she honestly believed she had made the right choice, regardless of the consequences.

She knew Emil. Everything he did, he did because he thought it would benefit humanity as a whole. That's why he started working at STAR Labs to begin with. To research technologies for the betterment of everyone. He truly cared.

Pauline didn't regret any of it. The only thing she did regret was that she had been found out.

* * *

 ** **09:51 – Eastern Standard Time****

The moment Batman had returned, the seven of them began the discussion on what to do regarding Galatea.

Lantern was the first to speak, "She's dangerous, we can all agree to that."

"Everyone in this room's dangerous," Flash countered.

"But we know how to control ourselves," Batman said.

"Yes," Superman agreed. "We understand the responsibility that comes with our power."

"Then we offer an open hand," Shayera suggested once again. "Treat her like the enemy and she'll behave like the enemy. Isn't that a human adage or something?"

"Yeah, something like that," Flash said. "And I agree. We're heroes. It's our job to save people. Let's save her," he said, echoing what Doctor Lester had said earlier.

"That requires her to want to be saved," Diana pointed out. "She might not want, nor seek our help."

Shayera folded her arms and spoke up, deciding to change tactic, "We wanted the chance to deal with Kara's mind-link issue, didn't we?" she asked, reminding everyone. "Or had we forgotten about that?"

"No," J'onn said, speaking up. "Since I am checking on it daily, I had not forgotten."

"Then this might be our chance to not only sort that out but to also turn a dangerous enemy into a potential ally."

Lantern regarded her. "You've changed," he commented. "You'd once have been the first one to say we should capture and contain."

Shayera locked eyes with him for a moment before he looked away.

"I guess we have some thinking to do," Superman said. "This is a very delicate situation we've found ourselves in."

"No kidding," Flash agreed.

"What do we do with Pauline Lester?" Shayera asked.

"Good question," Superman said. "If we keep her locked up, Doctor Hamilton and Galatea will suspect something when she doesn't return home."

Lantern leant forwards. "And if we let her go home, she'll tell them we know where they are."

"And, so what if she does?" Flash asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Wonder Woman questioned, confused. "If she tells them, they will leave and we'll have lost them."

"What's on your mind?" Shayera asked the speedster, wanting to know if he had an idea.

"Pauline's the perfect person to tell them we know. I say we have her tell them that we're watching them, but will not act unless they break the law."

"We haven't decided we're not bringing them in, yet," Lantern pointed out.

"So let's vote on it," Flash suggested. "I say we observe, but don't antagonise."

J'onn spoke up, "I believe that observation may be our best option at this point. I do not know her personally, nor what she thinks. But I am willing to give her the benefit of the doubt."

"No," Lantern said. "She needs to be contained."

"I disagree," Shayera said. "I believe others deserve another chance. We observe and make a decision based on what we see."

"Of course you do," Wonder Woman said with snark. "Though I don't see us being able to contain her without a fight breaking out which would put many lives at risk, so I agree with Wally. For now."

Superman sighed. "I don't think it's a good idea to come to a consensus right now. It's probably best if we reconvene after putting more thought into it."

"Agreed," Batman said.

"Two hours?" Shayera suggested.

Superman nodded. "We reconvene in two hours."

* * *

Updated December 2017


	13. JLU:TSC:Ch13

****Chapter Thirteen****

 ** **Metro Tower****

 ** **Metropolis****

 ** **United States****

 ** **10:02 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 14, 2007****

"Argo," a familiar voice called out.

Kara turned to see Batman approaching her. Even though she knew he wasn't about to attack her, there was something about him that made her uneasy. "What is it?" she questioned.

"I need you to show Nightwing the Watchtower."

She had expected him to want to speak to her regarding her clone, not be a tour guide. "Isn't there someone else that could do that?" she asked. Her mind was currently elsewhere and she didn't really want to deal with the bluebird right now.

"It wasn't a request. You're league now, you follow orders."

Kara didn't like his tone but decided not to argue. "I'll go and find him."

"Good."

Without another word, Batman walked away.

"Yeah, see ya mister joyful," Kara muttered under her breath, before reaching for her ear communicator. "Argo to Nightwing."

There was a pause before he responded. __"Nightwing here."__

"I've been ordered to take you up to the Watchtower. If you know where the teleporter room is, meet me there."

 _"_ _ _Understood."__

Kara promptly set off towards the teleporter. She arrived to find Nightwing was already there.

"Ready to see the Watchtower?" she asked him.

"Yes," he replied stoically, neither his voice or his face showing any emotion whatsoever.

Kara wasn't looking forward to this.

They both stood on the large teleporter pad. Kara looked at the operator. "Send us up."

"Beam us up, Scotty," Nightwing mumbled under his breath.

The room shimmered away, replaced by the Watchtower.

"Welcome to the Watchtower," Kara said.

Nightwing looked around, as they both stepped off the pad. "So I'm in space?"

Kara nodded. "Earth orbit at least."

He smiled faintly at her.

"Come on, there's an angled window a few decks down, which has the perfect view of Earth. I think you'll like the view."

Kara led the way, with Nightwing close behind. After a brief elevator ride, she led her around to the hallway with the large angled window.

"There're windows all over, but this one is just right for getting a good look and it's not too busy."

The two stopped in front of the window, and Nightwing just stared.

"First time in orbit?" Kara asked.

Nightwing slowly nodded, keeping his eyes locked on Earth. "Yeah," he said in almost a whisper.

"Seeing your homeworld from orbit is something special. I remember seeing Argo from orbit for the first time." She smiled briefly before she shuddered. "Unfortunately, that memory is overshadowed by seeing it as a frozen husk after Superman rescued me."

Nightwing looked at her. "I don't really know much about where you're from," he commented. "You're technically Kryptonian, right?"

"Yeah, technically. I'm Argoan by birth but we were all of Kryptonian heritage."

Nightwing regarded her for several moments. "We must seem so primitive to you," he commented. "We're still stuck on one planet."

She nodded. "Yeah, especially since coming back from the future."

"How long were you there?"

"A decade."

"Why come back?"

Kara sighed. "I was predestined to come back. Annoying, but life doesn't always take you where you want it too."

"No," Nightwing agreed. "I think a lot of people can attest to that unfortunate fact."

"Where did you want life to take you?"

Nightwing looked away from Earth, looking at her through his eye-mask. "I honestly don't know. My life has taken so many twists and turns when I look back it doesn't make sense. To be honest, I'm not even sure why I'm here or why I even joined the league. Even if it is just as a reserve."

"I can understand that. A few months after arriving in the future, I started having doubts. I overcame them, but every anniversary of me arriving in the future, I'd think about what I'd left behind. I kind of wished I could move forwards and backwards in time between the two, like how we teleported up to the Watchtower from Metropolis."

He nodded in understanding. "I told Batman yesterday that I wanted to join the league full-time, not just reserve."

"Oh? What did he say?"

"He told me that would require a trial period of two weeks."

"Yeah, I know about that."

"Unfortunately, it would be with him. They team you up with the founder that's closest to you in terms of skill set. Both me and him are as close to twins as you can get in that regard."

"They won't necessarily team you up with Batman. I was teamed with Wonder Woman, not Superman, so there's hope."

"Yeah, but no one else on the seven is close to my skill-set. I can't fly, I don't have super strength or supervision."

"I've seen Batman use his grapple and cape. He can practically fly."

"He glides, it's different. I glide too, my outfit acts as a wingsuit." He spread his arms to demonstrate the flaps. He then lowered them and looked back down at Earth. "It's weird to think of how many people are down there, just in my field of vision. People are being born, people are living their daily lives and people are dying. All down there on that little world."

"Wow, this is really affecting you, isn't it," she observed.

"Not many people get to see Earth from orbit," he told her. "A plane is as high as most of us ever get."

"I suppose you're right."

He looked back at her. "So, that black-haired woman that flew off at the induction. That was your clone, right?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah," she confirmed, pulling a face. This wasn't a conversation she wanted to have. She had been trying to put the clone out of her mind. "I wasn't expecting her to be there. I'm just glad she didn't cause any trouble."

"I'm sure Batman had the Kryptonite ready."

"Oh, there's no doubt about that," Kara said.

The two continued to stare down at the planet below for several more minutes before Kara stepped away. "Come on, I should really be showing you the rest of the station."

Nightwing let out a sigh. "I suppose. Lead the way, then."

* * *

 ** **Metro Tower****

 ** **Metropolis****

 ** **United States****

 ** **10:50 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 14, 2007****

Flash stared out of an upper floor window towards the tall buildings of Metropolis. His mind was racing, mainly on how Pauline Lester was being treated.

They had her locked in a cell because she had allowed a fugitive into her apartment. Normally he wouldn't have as much of a problem with it. But he was guilty of the exact same thing.

If the others found out, would he find himself locked in a cell? Would they convene to discuss whether to kick him out of the league or not? It worried him. He had already lost his day job, he really couldn't afford to lose his league position as well.

But then, of course, there was Shayera. Compared to what she had done, him dating an ex-villain was small potatoes. It was inconsequential.

But then again, it was Giganta, who the seven founders had all fought. He knew for a fact that Wonder Woman would be seriously upset with him when she found out. And he knew it was when they found out and not if.

"Dammit," he muttered under his breath.

"Everything alright?" J'onn's droning voice asked.

Flash turned to him. "Yeah, everything's fine."

"You don't seem fine."

He shrugged. "Just got things on my mind, y'know."

"Such as?"

"I lost my job."

"That is not the only thing bothering you, though, is it?"

"Reading my mind?" Flash asked.

"No. I have had plenty of time to observe humans and their reactions. Something about Doctor Lester's predicament troubles you."

"She isn't a bad person, J'onn," Flash said with sincerity. "She's just helping out a friend."

"You may be right. However, Galatea is a dangerous individual."

"Only because the government made her dangerous. What she is, is not her fault."

"You seem quite certain of that," the Martian observed.

"You heard her when she asked that question at the induction. 'What's it like to be a hero?' She sounded lost."

"Did she?" J'onn questioned earnestly. "I heard no inflection in her tone that would suggest that."

"Well, she did."

"Perhaps so. Or it could be you hearing what you want to hear. You do always try to see the best in people."

"That's because there's good in everyone," Flash said.

"Even Darkseid?"

"That's because there's good in __nearly__ everyone," the speedster corrected. His thoughts wandered to Giganta. He had gotten to know her somewhat over the past week and she wasn't a bad person. Not like he had thought she was. She had just fallen in with a bad crowd and for her, it had seemed like there was no other option. He wondered if the same was true for Galatea. "Sometimes all people need is to know that there're people out there that believe in them," he said. "That there are people that care for them, that love them."

J'onn frowned. "You're not attracted to Galatea, are you?" the Martian questioned, confused by his statement.

"What!? No, no, I'm not attracted to Giganta."

J'onn's frown deepened. "I did not mention Giganta. We were talking about Galatea."

"Slip of the tongue," Flash said quickly, feeling like an idiot. "Their names are similar," he tried to explain.

J'onn seemed to accept his reasoning. "I suppose."

"I just think we should give her the benefit of the doubt," Flash urged.

"You think that is wise?"

"It's what we base our whole lives on as heroes. People give us the benefit of a doubt all the time. Without it, we'd all be wanted vigilantes"

"You make an interesting argument," the Martian said.

"I'm the heart and soul of the league, remember?"

"You don't allow us to forget," J'onn commented. "Just be careful that your overly trusting attitude doesn't get you hurt."

For a moment, Flash wondered if he had looked into his thoughts and knew of him and Giganta. He quickly dismissed it, as J'onn respected privacy and only did that when it was deemed absolutely necessary.

"Don't worry. I'm always cautious in my optimism," Flash reassured him. "I've protected a city on my own for years now. I know what I'm doing."

"I don't doubt your abilities Flash. I just fear that someone might take advantage of you."

"Thanks for the concern, but it's not needed. I know what I'm doing."

"If you're certain."

"I am. I just think that Galatea deserves a chance and that we shouldn't condemn Pauline or Doctor Hamilton."

"It is not our place to make that decision, though," J'onn said. "The government has deemed her dangerous, and anyone that helps her to be a felon. This means that both Doctor Hamilton and Doctor Lester are now felons."

"That's stupid, J'onn. You know it's not as black and white as that."

"I understand where you're coming from. But what if the clone is dangerous and immoral?" J'onn questioned. "A dangerous combination for a Kryptonian."

"I don't know. All I'm saying is we shouldn't just automatically think she's bad."

"I'm not. I'm basing it on her past actions."

"Under orders from Cadmus."

"She destroyed that facility just last week, and seriously injured people."

"We know enough to know they were trying to execute her."

"Perhaps they had a reason?" J'onn questioned.

"I can't believe you said that!"

"I do not condone it. I am simply stating that they might have had a reason for believing it was the best course of action."

"Killing is never the best course of action, J'onn," Flash argued.

"For us, that's true. But your government has no qualms about it, with the death penalty and the wars overseas."

"We're not the government," Flash said.

"No, we're not," J'onn agreed.

"I just believe she deserves a chance," Flash repeated.

"Then I wish you luck in convincing the others," J'onn said.

"Does that mean you're convinced?"

"Perhaps."

"Thanks, J'onn."

* * *

 ** **Watchtower II****

 ** **Earth Orbit****

 ** **12:28 – Station Time (EST)****

 ** **March 14, 2007****

Nightwing and Kara sat down at the table in the cafeteria with their tray of food. Kara had noticed that he hadn't said much, even when she had shown him the station's power source, the fabled Binary Fusion Generator. It was though something was troubling him and she wasn't sure whether she should ask to find out or just leave him alone.

Kara decided to bite the proverbial bullet and ask. "Everything okay?"

He looked up from his plate, his emotions hidden behind his eye mask. The truth was, his thoughts had fallen onto Barbara and how he had left on such bad terms.

"I need to ask you something," he said to her.

"Um, okay. What is it?"

"Next time you see Babs, can you tell her I'm sorry."

She frowned. "Sorry? For what?"

"I can't be the friend she wants me to be."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kara questioned, feeling completely confused.

"She needs a fresh start, away from me, away from Batman. She needs people who won't let her down. Be that friend Argo, because I can't."

"Huh?" Kara asked confused. "What's brought this on?"

"Does it matter?" he asked her, not wanting to get into it. "Just promise me that you'll take care of her."

"Of course I will. She's a good friend."

Nightwing nodded and began to chow down on his dinner. Kara on the other hand, stared at him for a few moments, unsure as to what he was even trying to tell.

She was about to put her attention back into her meal when she saw the three alien guests, the Thanagarian and two Tamaranians, as they entered the cafeteria. She knew of their presence here, though she hadn't expected to see them out of their rooms.

She glanced over at Nightwing to see him staring at them.

"They're guests," Kara told him. "They won't be here long. Soon they'll be heading off to the Vega system."

He looked at her. "Vega system?" he asked, completely unaware.

"Yeah. Well, I assume that's where they're going. They are Tamaranians."

"What about the Thanagarian?"

"He's with them."

"Why?"

"You are a suspicious one, aren't you," Kara commented.

"Sorry. Being raised by Batman does that to you," he said to her, mentally kicking himself for once again falling into the caricature of Batman he had unwillingly become.

Kara returned to her food while he found himself watching the Tamaranian woman as the group sat down with their meals.

She picked up a bottle of vinegar and unscrewed the cap before sniffing it. She smiled before she added some to her drink.

Nightwing pulled a face, which fully screwed up as she took a sip, then added more vinegar to it.

"Something wrong?" Kara asked him.

"She's putting vinegar in her drink."

She waggled a finger at him. "Now, now, Bluebird. Different species have different tastes."

"I guess," he said, scooping up some beans.

Before long, he found himself staring at her again. She was quite tall, he figured over six-foot, and had long red hair, which almost looked like it was aflame. Her green eyes were bright, and her orange skin was odd but oddly appealing.

"You're staring."

Nightwing looked to Argo, who had spoken. "Huh?"

"You're staring at them," she told him in a hushed tone.

He looked back down to his meal and began to eat it properly, forcing himself not to look at the orange alien.

Soon he had finished. He looked back up, to find himself gazing into her eyes, as she looked across at him. Unlike her, his eyes were covered by a mask, which had always given him a sense of security. Now, however, he felt as though her bright green eyes were looking right through it, right into his soul.

He looked away, feeling uncharacteristically embarrassed.

"Looks like you've gotten her attention," Kara commented.

Nightwing looked over out of the corner of his eye, seeing that she was still looking at him.

"This is awkward," Kara mumbled. "Good luck talking to her. She doesn't speak a language our communicators can translate. Not yet anyway."

The Tamaranean was still staring, till the younger male whispered something to her. She looked away, and continued eating her meal.

Kara couldn't help but think it was adorable. She was about to say something when her communicator in her hear chimed.

" _Superman to Argo."_

"Argo here," she said, raising her hand to her earpiece.

" _We'll need you down here within the next half-hour."_

"Okay. Should I bring Nightwing down with me?"

" _Only if he wants to. He can stay up there, it's no problem."_

"Understood. Argo out."

Nightwing looked over at her. "Something important?"

"Yeah. I'm needed at the Metro Tower. You can stay up here, or come down with me."

"I'm staying."

"Okay, I'll see you some other time, then."

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you later."

* * *

 ** **Metro Tower****

 ** **Metropolis****

 ** **United States****

 ** **12:41 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 14, 2007****

Superman stepped over to Kara, who was stood outside the founder's conference room.

"We have to speak with Doctor Lester first," he told her. "So, you'll have to wait out here, till we're done."

"Sure, that's fine," she accepted.

Superman stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. The others were waiting, including a very nervous Pauline Lester.

As soon as he sat down, the Man of Steel began, "We've all been thinking on the situation. Flash believes you deserve a chance, but we all believe that you need to explain your actions."

Pauline webbed her fingers nervously. "I-I was just helping a friend. He's not a bad person, not really. You know that, Superman. You know that he's not really a bad person."

"I'm not so sure," Superman responded. "And what about Galatea?"

"I told you before. She's undeveloped mentally. She needs guidance, not to be hunted."

"I agree," Flash said. "Better to be pals than enemies."

Lantern gave him a sharp look. "This isn't a game Flash. This clone is dangerous."

"I know it's not a game. I'm serious here. I think the clone deserves a chance."

Shayera added her opinion. "I don't know if she wants to even change, but if she does, I think she deserves the chance. I've been in a situation similar to hers, outcast and alone."

"You were never outcast," Lantern said.

"No, but I felt like I was," she said.

J'onn nodded in agreement. "It's better to give her the chance. To just treat her like a criminal could make her become one."

"You're forgetting something," Lantern said. "From the moment she was conceived, she has been programmed to kill."

"You're wrong," Pauline said. "She's a person, not a machine. Emil told me that she killed less than a handful of people while with Cadmus."

"She has still killed," Superman said.

Pauline looked to Lantern, then to Shayera. "I suppose while those two were in their respective military careers, they didn't kill anyone?"

"Well, she's got us there," Shayera said.

Superman looked at her. "You've killed?"

"Of course. While I was in the Thanagarian military, I killed Gordanians."

"I've done the same," Lantern admitted. "Not Gordanians, but while I was in the United States Marine Corps."

"And as a Lantern?" Wonder Woman questioned.

"When it was warranted, yes."

"See," Pauline argued. "Unless you're hypocrites, then you have to forgive her for that. She killed by order of her government, the same as John, and Shayera."

"It's true," Lantern said. "I'm not proud, but it doesn't change the fact that I have taken lives during my service. We cannot hold that against her. She was under orders."

"So, you're saying we trust her?" Batman questioned.

"No," Lantern said. "I'm saying we cannot use that as a means to say she's dangerous as she did it under orders. But we can use the incident at Keystone City to say she is."

"They tried to kill her," Pauline said.

"I admit, I would be angry too, in that situation," Wonder Woman said. "But she must understand that her actions have consequences."

"Did anyone die?" Pauline asked them.

"Not that we know of," J'onn said, speaking up. "Many recovered, but some will be disabled for the rest of their lives."

"And that's unacceptable," Batman said.

"You guys are unbelievable," Pauline said in disbelief. "You don't know her outside of combat. She's not a bad person, just misunderstood. You have to understand, that she was betrayed, almost murdered. That, with the fact that she's mentally undeveloped, as I keep trying to tell you, meant that she reacted badly. She needs guidance, please you have to understand this."

"And how long have you known her?" Batman asked.

"Okay, a few days, and only seen her for a few hours at a time, I admit that. But I truly believe what I say is correct. She's lost, she needs help. Don't treat her like she's evil, because she's really not."

Flash rose his hand. "I'm all for it," he said.

"For what?" Batman questioned. "Giving her a chance at redemption?"

"Yes," Flash said.

"She's been classified as a criminal," Superman said. "By extension, anyone that assists her knowingly is also a criminal."

"You've been classed as a dangerous criminal, also," J'onn pointed out to the Man of Steel, referring back to when he had been controlled by Darkseid. "At any time, the entire league could be classified as vigilantes and as such criminals." J'onn looked to Flash as he thought back to what the speedster had said earlier. "We are all on very precarious ground, each and every one of us every single day."

"So you agree with Flash?" Wonder Woman asked the Martian.

"Perhaps."

"What does that mean?" Lantern asked him.

"If what Doctor Lester says it true, then it would be in both ours, and in Galatea's best interest if we reached out to her as potential allies instead of definite enemies."

"We're talking in circles," Lantern said. "We need to come up with a definitive answer for this. Are we going to give the clone the benefit of a doubt, or do we detain her?"

Shayera half shrugged. "I say we give her a chance, but keep an eye on her, just in case."

Superman sighed begrudgingly. "I suppose it makes sense to do that."

"Maybe," Batman said.

"You've already been spying on them," the Amazon pointed out to the Dark Knight. "What do you think?"

"She acts fairly normal," he said. "Though seems emotionally adolescent."

"That's what I've been saying," Pauline argued.

"Yes and her tantrums are dangerous," Batman said. "That said, I think observation at this point is the best course of action. I also think she should know we're watching."

"How are we going to let her know we're watching?" Superman asked.

"We have Doctor Lester here tell them when she goes home tonight."

"Huh?" Pauline said in surprise.

"So we're letting her go?" Lantern said, folding his arms.

"Apart from aiding Galatea and Doctor Hamilton, Doctor Lester hasn't done anything wrong," Batman said.

"You're not serious?" Lantern asked in disbelief. "I thought you were the most level-headed out of all of us."

Batman looked Pauline straight in the eye. "Can you be trusted?"

She swallowed hard. "I just wanted to do what I thought was right. He's a friend and he didn't ask for any of this. The government betrayed his daughter and I had to help them."

"The clone is not his daughter," Superman said firmly.

"But he sees her as a daughter, and she sees him as her father," Pauline told them. "To each other, they are family."

Flash raised his hand again. "I say we trust them for now."

Batman looked to Doctor Lester. "I say we make a decision, now." He stood up. "Doctor Lester, if you will go and wait outside."

Pauline turned and left the room, the others remaining silent for several moments after the doors had closed.

Flash was the first to speak, "We should give Galatea a chance."

"I haven't met her," Shayera added. "But I agree with Flash. She is a victim of her own circumstance. I know first hand what that's like."

"It is the safest course of action at this time," Batman added, getting a glare from Lantern.

Wonder Woman just shrugged. "I have no definite opinion on this."

J'onn simply nodded in agreement.

Lantern and Superman exchanged a glance. "I don't know about this," the Man of Steel said.

"I do. It's stupid," Lantern concluded. "She needs to be brought in, not allowed to remain wild. She's dangerous."

Batman regarded him. "Not as dangerous as trying to forcefully detain her within the city. Sometimes it is best to show compassion."

"Woah," Flash said. "Who's this guy and what'd he do with Bats?"

Batman glared at him. "I'm not saying we trust her. I fully endorse watching them all very closely. I do have a plan ready if the clone shows she has ill will."

Superman scoffed at that. "She's already shown she has ill will."

"Has she?" Batman asked. "Up until now, she has either been following orders or reacting to extreme circumstances."

"And that costume shop earlier?" Lantern asked. "Wilful property damage with no concern for anyone's safety."

"From what I gathered, witnesses said she was acting childish. I believe that Galatea is emotionally and mentally undeveloped, as has been stated several times before by Doctor Lester."

"And that makes her a potential danger," Superman argued.

"Agreed," Batman accepted. "However, going after her at this moment isn't a good idea. Observation is. In fact, if she hadn't come to the induction today, I would have simply kept observing them."

"And how long till you would have informed us?" Superman asked.

"I already filed a report," Batman pointed out.

"Yeah, you filed away the report quietly without telling anyone," Lantern said angrily. "You should have told the rest of us about this, not just your girlfriend."

Diana glared at him. "I'm not his girlfriend."

Lantern continued, "We only found out because the clone came to the Metro Tower. That's not acceptable. We should have all been made aware that the clone was in the city before she showed up on our doorstep."

J'onn spoke up, "Diana was not the only other one that knew. I read the report that he submitted, as I do every new report."

"And you didn't think it necessary to tell the rest of us?" Superman asked, not at all happy with any of this.

"I was going to bring it up after the induction," he said in his usual tone. "And to conclude, I believe the decision has been made to observe Galatea, Hamilton, and Lester."

Superman folded his arms. "I want someone staying with them, to keep an eye on them, someone who is Justice League."

Shayera frowned. "And who do you propose?" she asked. "She is hostile towards Argo and at a guess, she won't like you much either."

"Diana could," Lantern said.

"No," Wonder Woman disagreed. "I have no desire to do that."

"Could be a bad idea anyway," Shayera said. "If we drop someone on them suddenly, she could react badly."

"And that would be the proof we need to go in and detain her," Lantern argued.

"Antagonising her isn't the goal here," Batman said. "But I do have someone in mind."

"Fine," Superman relented. "We'll do it your way, for now, Batman. But if something goes wrong, it's on you."

"Acceptable," Batman agreed.

"Then I suppose this is concluded," Superman said. "I want to speak with Kara alone anyway, so we're dismissed, for now, I guess."

Everyone stood up and began to file out of the room.

* * *

 ** **13:04 – Eastern Standard Time****

Kara had been watching Doctor Lester with interest. Ever since she had stepped out of the meeting room, she had been pacing. The woman was obviously scared and seemed confused. About what exactly, Kara didn't know.

The door opened and the league founders stepped out, all except Superman. While Batman and Doctor Lester moved off, J'onn approached her.

"Superman would like to speak with you alone."

Kara nodded and headed inside.

"Sit down," The Man of Steel said as the door slid closed behind her.

She made her way over and sat next to him. "Is this about Galatea?" she questioned.

"Yes. I just wanted to know how you're holding up?"

"I'm fine. She didn't attack, so that's good."

"Yes, it is."

"So, why were you speaking with Doctor Lester?"

He grimaced. "I can't really discuss that. I'm just going to tell you that we'll deal with Galatea. If you see her, maintain your distance. If she attacks, call in reinforcements. Do _not_ even try and take her down by yourself."

"I have no intention of fighting her, Clark," Kara said earnestly. "I never wanted to fight her, not really."

"Good to hear. I want you to keep going to your appointments with J'onn. We're working on a way to try and sort this whole mess out. Hopefully, things will turn out for the best."

"Ever the optimist, eh, Clark?"

"No point in being a pessimist."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Kara accepted. "I just try not to think about it. The mental link with her I mean. I'm just grateful I haven't had any visions like last time."

"Just keep your hopes up. We'll have it figured out before you know it."

"Thanks for all the support Clark. It means a lot."

"I know Kara. Listen, you can take the rest of the day off."

"Okay. Thanks."

Kara headed out of the room and up towards the roof. There were two people she wanted to go and see in a little town in Kansas and she had been putting it off for too long already.

* * *

Updated December 2017


	14. JLU:TSC:Ch14

****Chapter Fourteen****

 ** **Watchtower II****

 ** **Earth Orbit****

 ** **14:12 – Station Time (EST)****

 ** **March 14, 2007****

Nightwing found himself back at the window that Kara had shown him earlier, gazing down at the Earth below. For the first time in years, he felt at peace. It was just him and the planet. He liked the fact that very few people came down this particular hallway. It was out of the way, meaning that the only people here were those that had a purpose to be.

Feeling a presence behind him, he turned to look at who it was. Stood further down the corridor was the orange Tameranean girl. She stared at him, making him feel uncomfortable. While there was an innocence and vulnerability about the way she held herself, he knew that she had given Wonder Woman a hard time, which meant that she certainly wasn't vulnerable. Quite the opposite.

She said something in her native language that he didn't understand, before slowly approaching non-threateningly. He forced himself to not look intimidated and looked back down towards the Earth while keeping watch of her through his peripheral vision.

The Tamaranean said something to him, causing him to look over at her, or rather up at her.

He was five-foot-ten, just above average height. At a guess, she was six-four. He truly got a good look at her eyes. He had noticed they were green before, but only now could he see that she appeared to have no pupils. He didn't know whether he found it appealing, or whether it made her look dead. If he was honest, it was a bit of both.

She spoke again and he shook his head. "Sorry, I don't understand you."

She stepped in front of him with a smirk on her face. He found it off-putting, not for any other reason than it reminded him of Catwoman when she was on the prowl for a boy-toy. He should know, as she had attempted to come after him for that reason on more than one occasion. Every time his answer was the same. No.

He knew the reason why Selina came after him. She had pretty much given up on Batman and thought that he was a good substitute.

Nightwing disagreed. He had no interest in the thief. He also didn't like the idea of being a stand-in for someone else. Especially not Batman.

The girl said something else to him, bringing him out of his thoughts. He shook his head, pointing to his mouth. "I don't understand a word you're saying."

Before he knew what was happening, she had grabbed hold of the back of his head and had firmly planted her lips against his.

He tried to pull free but quickly realised that there was absolutely no chance. It might as well have been a steel girder holding him in place.

The orange alien pulled away, looking him in the eye. "You weren't even trying," she said to him.

Nightwing felt his jaw go slack. "Wait, you can speak English?"

"I can now," she said. "I think we should try that again."

"Hold on-" He didn't get to finish as she kissed him again. Almost out of instinct, his arms wrapped around her back.

Their lips parted and she stepped away. "You'll have to work on that. You're not even trying."

"Wha-?" was all he could say.

She smirked at him. "I better get back or I might get in trouble."

"Trouble?"

"Yeah. The Thanagarian guy likes to boss us around. I don't even want to go back to Tamaran."

"That's your home, right?"

The orange girl shrugged. "Used to be."

"Why do you say that?"

She didn't answer. She just turned and walked away, pausing further down the hall. "I am Koriand'r," she said over her shoulder. "Though I suppose in your language it would be Starfire."

"Um, I'm Nightwing."

She smiled at him, before moving off around behind the curve in the hallway, leaving Nightwing feeling completely perplexed as to what had just happened.

* * *

 ** **Metro Tower****

 ** **Metropolis****

 ** **United States****

 ** **14:50 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 14, 2007****

Shayera stared out at the city from the roof, lost in thought. She had been seriously thinking on what Inza had said to her and she realised that her friend was right. While she would always love John Stewart in her heart, it was about time that she moved on with her life and stopped hoping for the impossible.

Since re-joining the league she had spent most of her time here, or on the Watchtower. He felt it was the right time that she went back on patrol somewhere, instead of hanging around the Metro or Watchtower waiting for a mission.

Her first instinct was Midway City. It was where she had found herself when she first arrived on Earth. Unfortunately, that's where Hawkman had decided to set up residence and sharing a city with him wasn't very appealing.

Still, she wanted to go to Midway as there was someone she wanted to see again. The last time the two had spoken, it had been on bad terms. It was about time she tried to make amends with the woman she had known before the league, the woman who had been her first friend here on Earth.

"Come here to think?"

Shayera turned to see Flash stood by the roof access door. "Yeah," she replied. "The same?" she asked him.

"Yeah. I wasn't expecting anyone to be here."

"I can go if you want?" Shayera offered.

"Nah," he said, standing next to her. "Maybe we should stand here and think about stuff together."

"Sorry about your job," Shayera said sympathetically.

"So am I," he said. "For now, I'll have to live on the league paycheck."

"It's enough for me," Shayera said.

"It's enough as long as you don't have an apartment to rent, not to mention my appetite. I'll have eaten through my savings in no time."

"Have you talked to Batman about it? I'm sure he could offer you a job somewhere."

"I've thought about it, but I'm kinda afraid to approach him on it. He seems especially cold lately."

Shayera gave him a wry look. "You're not scared of him are you?"

"Bats is a scary guy."

She chuckled. "I'm sure something will come up."

Flash followed her gaze out to the city, before rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Shayera, I need to ask you something."

She glanced at him. "What is it?"

"Do you think people can really change?"

"You speaking about Galatea?"

"I guess."

"So, it's someone else you're talking about?" Shayera wondered.

"It doesn't matter who I'm talking about. I just need to know if you think people really are capable of changing?"

"Yes they can," the Thanagarian said with conviction. "Given the right circumstances, people can change. Sometimes it's for the better, other times it's for the worst. Hro changed. He became a cold-hearted monster that didn't care if he had to destroy a thousand worlds to save Thanagar. He became the monster he fought."

"You still love him, though," Flash observed. "Even though he's dead now."

"Yeah. I love John too, but just like Hro, I can't be with him. For different reasons obviously, but it doesn't matter. His heart belongs to someone else."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Flash said.

Shayera looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"I've heard things."

She glared. "Don't mess with me, Wally."

"I'm not. Don't give up on him just yet."

"Flash, I have to. I can't wait forever."

"I'm betting you won't have to," Flash said as he turned around and headed back inside.

* * *

 ** **Watchtower II****

 ** **Earth Orbit****

 ** **15:32 – Station Time (EST)****

 ** **March 14, 2007****

John Stewart waited for the Thanagarian, Lrek Tomar to arrive in the interstellar cartography room.

He had wanted to have started by now, but the whole thing with the Cadmus clone had put everything else on hold. Now, he was hoping to start mapping the safest route back to the Vega system.

While the Watchtowers Javelins were capable of interstellar flight, including hyperdrive, it's range was limited. They would have to drop out of FTL flight and then cruise while waiting for it to recharge before they could re-enter hyperdrive. This meant that it could take a good few weeks. Tamaran, after all, was a _very_ long way away in a sector of space that was home to the Orange Lantern Corps. They were the reason the Green Lanterns weren't allowed in Vega, due to an agreement.

He looked over at the door as it slid open. He had been expecting Lrek, but instead, it was Vixen.

"Mari now's not a good time," he told her, hoping she would get the hint and leave. Unfortunately, he wasn't that lucky.

"You've been avoiding me," she said, taking a quick glance around the room, before focusing her eyes back on him. "It's because I turned down you down, isn't it?"

"Mari, things have been a little hectic over the last few days. With the appearance of the Thanagarian with the two Tamaraneans and the thing with Galatea. I haven't had time."

"That's bull! You've had plenty of time. Look, maybe one day I will, but right now I'm happy the way things are. Aren't you?"

"After the aliens are on their way back to the Vega system, then we can talk about this. Right now, I'm busy."

"So, you're going to be busy until they leave?" she demanded. "Twenty-four-seven, until they've gone?"

"Of course not."

"Then you do have time to see me. I'm not asking for dates, John. I just want to talk to you. Since that night in Italy, I literally haven't seen you."

"I told you. It's because I've been busy."

"You're a bad liar, John. You've been avoiding me on purpose!"

The door slid open once more, revealing Lrek.

John lowered his voice. "Can we talk about this later?"

Vixen looked back at the Thanagarian, then back at John. "You'd better," she warned before storming out.

Once the door had slid shut, Lrek addressed the Green Lantern with an amused expression. "Problems with your woman?"

"None of your business," he said. The last thing he wanted right now was to discuss his relationship problems with a stranger. Especially one he didn't really trust. "We should get straight to planning the best route to the Vega system."

"If you want," Lrek said. "The fastest route would probably be best."

"Not really," Lantern disagreed. "I have already calculated that the Javelin shuttle will need to slow to sublight around thirty-seven times to recharge. That's almost two weeks travel time total. We need to make sure that every time you have to slow down that it's not anywhere hostile or dangerous. Which is why we need to plan a safe route."

"So you've already planned one out?" Lrek asked.

"No. The thirty-seven times is based on going straight there," Lantern told him. "Though it begs the question as to how you got here from the Vega system so easily?"

"We were hit by an energy blast from a Psion ship when we were entering hyperspace. The plan was to get out of the sector, then sneak back in."

"The energy blast must have supercharged the hyperdrive. You're lucky it didn't destroy you."

"I'd say unlucky. If we'd been lucky, the two Tamaraneans would be home and I would have been paid by now. Instead, I have to converse with primitives. Now let's get this over and done with."

John ignored the insult and brought up a three-dimensional holographic map, which formed in the centre of the room and the two began planning.

* * *

 ** **Kent Farm****

 ** **Smallville****

 ** **United States****

 ** **15:02 – Central Standard Time****

 ** **March 14, 2007****

Kara In-Ze stepped onto the familiar porch, nostalgia striking her in waves. It had been so long since she had been here, at least for her it had. Ten years, but only a year for the Kents. There were a lot of memories from the six or so years she had lived here.

She hoped they were in. Their truck was in the drive, which was a good sign, but most of the farm looked unused. Weeds had started to fill the fields that had once been full of crops and a lot of the old fences had fallen down.

The whole scene made her feel sad. Before she had headed into the future, she had helped them maintain the farm. To see it now starting to fall apart was disheartening.

She took in a deep breath, then knocked on the front door. After a few moments, it opened, revealing Jonathan Kent.

"Kara," he said with a wide smile. "Come on in. we heard you were back."

She headed inside, taking a quick look around. "Sorry I didn't visit earlier," she said as they made their way into the lounge, where Martha was sat.

"Kara," Martha said, standing up, giving her a hug. "You should have called ahead, we would have been more inviting."

"No, it's fine," Kara said. "What happened to the farm? Looks a little run down."

"We're too old to maintain it these days," Jonathan told her.

"Why not hire some workers?" she asked.

"Not comfortable with strangers on the farm," Martha said. "Considering who Clark and you are an'-all."

"We still have the chickens," Jonathan said. "But that's about it."

"I feel so bad. I used to do most of the work here whenever I could. I was so selfish. How could I have done that when I was needed here?"

Martha chuckled. "Don't worry about it. Clark explained everything."

"Speaking of Clark, isn't he helping out?"

"He's far too busy these days," Jonathan said.

"When he isn't with the Justice League, he's at the Daily Planet," Martha added.

"We're thinking of selling the farm," Jonathan said.

Kara couldn't believe what she had just heard. "Sell the farm?"

"Yes," Martha confirmed.

"What would you do, where would you go?" Kara asked, feeling shocked.

"We could always move to Metropolis," Martha said.

"You've lived out here your whole lives. I don't think you'd really like spending the rest of your lives in a noisy, busy city."

"No," Jonathan accepted. "I guess not. We'll think of something."

"I'm back now, I'll help you get things back in order, we'll turn this place around," kara urged, hoping to change their minds.

"I like the enthusiasm," Martha said smiling. "But you have your own life. We don't want to tie you down here."

"Well, we could still hire people to help out," Kara said. "I mean Clark's ship is still at STAR Labs, right?"

"Last I heard," Jonathan said. "He hasn't touched it since joining the league as far as I remember."

"So there's nothing here that someone could find that could link you to Superman or me?"

"No, not that I can recall," Jonathan said. "But We're still not fond of strangers on the farm."

Kara gave up. "Okay. If you think selling the farm's for the best."

"We haven't made up our minds yet," Martha reassured her. "We might just stay here till time takes us."

Kara nodded glumly, not wanting to think about them passing away. "Well, maybe I should move back in. The league has a teleporter, so I'm always a call away if they need me."

"You don't have to move back here," Jonathan said. "It's not needed."

"Maybe not, but I still want to move back in."

"If you want to, then we won't stop you," Martha said. "It will be nice to have you back in the house, though."

"Your room is as you left it," Jonathan said. "Except for cleanin' it, so it doesn't get dusty."

"You could stay tonight," Martha offered.

"I might, but I want to see Babs at some point today."

"Haven't you seen her yet?" Martha asked surprised.

"Yeah, twice. But she's gone through some things recently and I want to be there for her."

"You're such a sweet girl," Martha said.

"I'm thirty-two," Kara told them. "I'm not a girl anymore.

"So strange," Jonathan commented. "Last we saw you, you were only twenty-one. You're still a youngster to us, though."

Kara chuckled as her eyes started to fill up with tears. She had really missed them. After all they had done, she had just turned around and left at the first opportunity.

"I'm sorry for not saying goodbye," she said suddenly feeling down.

"It's fine. You left those messages for us and for Clark. They were enough," Jonathan said. "We were happy for you."

"And I was happy," she said. "But I can see now that I'm needed here. Perhaps even more than I was needed in the future." She looked at the two elderly humans that sat in their armchairs. "You've always been so kind to me. I'm going to pay you back for it."

"There's no need," Jonathan dismissed.

"No, I want to," she urged. "Anything you need help with, or want doing and I'll do my best to make sure it happens, no matter what it is."

"If you're certain," Martha said.

Jonathan took a long look around the living room. "Well, I have been wanting to redecorate this room."

Martha glared at him, slapping his leg. "Jonathan, don't take advantage of her," she warned.

Kara laughed out loud. "I'd be happy to help you decorate. This place could do with a bit of sprucing up."

Jonathan rubbed his hands together. "We might just have to stay here and not sell after all."

Kara laughed before the two elderly Kent's joined in. Her laughter died down as she realised she had missed them far more than she thought.

They had taken her in when she had been orphaned and Clark had rescued her from the frozen wasteland that was Argo. They had shown her love when she needed it. For that, she would forever be grateful and in their debt.

* * *

 ** **High Above Metropolis****

 ** **16:57 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 14, 2007****

Galatea stared down through the breaks in the clouds at the city far below.

She had been there since she had hastily flown away from the Metro Tower, deep in thought regarding her past and her future.

Her first memories were of her father, Emil and his team. By then, she already knew several languages and the basics on America including its culture and on fighting and how to kill.

The knowledge had been implanted in her brain before she had ever even opened her eyes and she often wondered what else had been implanted there. Was her dislike for the league, for Supergirl especially, all pre-programmed into her? Was she no more than a biological robot?

Galatea knew she was made to be a thinking being, but she was still grown and programmed in the tank to follow orders. She, of course, had discarded those orders when she had seen fit to, so did that mean she had more free will than what they had intended?

She liked to think so, but what was free will? Everyone made decisions based on input. Something happens and then the person makes a choice based on that. Was that free will? Was there really a choice being made, or was every choice simply a reaction to events?

That led her to the question of what was self? Who was she? Was she simply a copy of someone else, or was she a different person? Sexual reproduction was simply natural duplication, but using two people as the template instead of one. If she was her own person, not just a duplicate, but offspring, did that make Supergirl her mother?

She didn't really want to think about that. But in a real sense, it was true. Her genes, her very make-up came from Supergirl. In a sense, she was her offspring and that made Galatea's head spin.

After a large yawn and feeling some fatigue start to set in, Galatea decided it was time to head back to Pauline's apartment. There was no doubt in her mind that the incident had been on the news and that her 'father' had seen it.

She knew he would be angry and disappointed and truthfully, she was feeling the same way. She should never have gone to the Metro Tower, it had been idiotic. The place was brimming with heroes and she could have easily found herself captured and detained.

Deciding that she needed to talk to him, she descended down into the city and landed in a narrow alleyway. Looking around to make sure that no one had seen her, she headed out and made her way back to the apartment building.

It wasn't long till she was knocking on the door. It opened almost instantly, Emil stood on the other side not looking at all happy. She moved past him and he closed the door.

"You're all over the news, Tea," he told her.

"I just wanted to have a look," she said defensively.

"What if they'd managed to capture you?"

"Then I would be in a cell right now," she replied simply. "I know it was dangerous, but nothing happened."

"Apart from everyone now knowing you have black hair," he pointed out. "We didn't dye it for fun, y'know."

"I can't change the past," she said, walking over to the window and looking out of it. "I was there and they found out. That's it, nothing more."

"At least you didn't fight any of them," he said.

"You think I can't control myself?" she shot back. "You think I see the league and I just lose my mind and attack."

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all."

Galatea turned to the man she saw as her father. "Why did they want to get rid of me?" she asked suddenly, changing the subject.

"You mean at the Keystone facility?"

"Yeah."

He rubbed his eyes. "They're working on another project. A replacement."

"So they wanted to throw me away like an old busted appliance?" He looked away, which gave her the answer she was looking for. "Did they ever see me as anything but a tool to be used then thrown away?" she questioned.

He clenched his fists. "For those that were in charge, yes that's true. They saw you as just another instrument."

"Did Waller see me as a tool to be discarded?"

"I don't know. She's a hard woman, but there is humanity in her. You just have to look for it."

"That doesn't come close to answering my question."

"When you refused to listen when she called off the attack on the Watchtower, she saw you as a liability."

Galatea looked out of the window as a realisation washed over her. "She was right. I was a liability."

His head snapped up. "Don't say that," he said making his way over to where she stood by the window. "You are not a liability."

"If I had done what they had said, then I wouldn't have spent all that time in a coma or a year with my powers neutralised in that facility. Maybe they wouldn't have tried to kill me and maybe we wouldn't be hiding now."

"But you would have still been their tool. If they ordered you to kill, then you would have had to kill."

"Which I've done," she pointed out.

"But do you feel that it's _right_ to kill?"

"I don't know," she said honestly. "I'm not sure how I feel about any of it. I thought that-" she trailed off.

"What did you think?"

"I thought that it was her influence."

"Influence? You mean Supergirl?"

"Yes. I thought it was her that made me feel remorse. Now I'm not so sure. I just pushed it out of my mind, said it was because of her and did the job."

"You feel remorse for killing?"

"Maybe. I don't know. It makes me feel empty inside."

"I've never killed," he said. "I wouldn't know how it feels."

"It used to thrill me, make me feel alive," she revealed, unable to meet his eyes. "You must think I'm some kind of monster."

"No, I'm the monster for allowing them to use you like that. It's not like when someone signs up for military service. You were never really given the choice. But you have a choice now. You have free will."

"Do I?" she questioned earnestly. "Listen, you mind if I go to bed early, I haven't been sleeping well and I'm feeling tired."

"Why haven't you been sleeping well?"

"A lot on my mind," she said. "My future mainly."

"Sure, if you're tired, then I won't stop you."

"Thanks." She made her way into the bedroom, where she kicked off her boots and climbed right into bed without even changing out of her clothes.

She just wanted today to be over with, though she knew tomorrow probably wouldn't be any better.

* * *

Updated December 2017


	15. JLU:TSC:Ch15

****Chapter Fifteen****

 ** **Metro Tower****

 ** **Metropolis****

 ** **United States****

 ** **17:32 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 14, 2007****

It had been a strange day so far for Pauline Lester. It had started off pretty much the same as any other day. Then she had been pulled aside by Batman and Green Lantern and told the founders needed to speak with her.

In an instant, she had realised that they knew about Emil Hamilton and Galatea. It had been at that moment that she thought her life was over. But it hadn't. At least not yet. She knew, though, that it could change at any time.

At that very moment, she was back in her office. However, she hadn't been allowed to see any patients. Truthfully, she doubted she would be allowed to see any of them ever again. Most likely, once they had made their decision regarding Galatea and Emil, she would be cut loose and perhaps even face prison time. Helping fugitives was a serious felony and she was quite guilty of it.

Pauline's attention was drawn away as the door to her office opened. Batman stepped inside with Superman and the two looked at her, causing her to squirm in her seat.

Batman was the first to speak. "We're sending you home early. Until further notice, you're on leave."

"Okay," she said simply, feeling defeated. "Is it paid leave?" she then asked hopefully, though she knew she was pushing her luck with that question. She was lucky they hadn't called the authorities and had her locked up for aiding and abetting.

"For now, yes," Superman confirmed, much to her surprise. The Man of Steel looked to Batman waiting for him to speak.

"We want you to take a message to Galatea and Emil Hamilton," the Dark Knight told her.

She paled. "Um, they don't even know I work in the Metro Tower, or for the Justice League," she mumbled.

Superman's brow raised in surprise. "They don't know where you work?"

"No, I never told them. I didn't know how they'd react."

"You're going to have to tell them," Batman said. "You're also going to explain to them that we're giving her a chance. A chance to prove to us that she is not dangerous. We will be watching."

"Um, okay. I guess I can do that," she said, even though she had no idea how they would react. Emil's reaction would be one thing, but Galatea? It was enough to make her feel like she was going to be sick.

"If you think you're in danger by telling them this, then that proves she's dangerous," Batman said. "Don't worry, we'll be watching and someone will be showing up to observe."

"Is that wise?" Pauline asked, feeling very unsettled. "They might freak out if I show up with a league member in tow."

"We'll give you an hour," Superman said. "To get them ready."

"So, who will it be?"

"You'll find out when they arrive at your apartment," Batman informed her.

"So it could be anyone?"

"You'll see," Batman said.

"So when do you want me to head home?"

"Now," Batman said.

* * *

 ** **Location Unknown****

 ** **Time Unknown****

Galatea flew through the dark clouds at high speed. She didn't know her destination, or even how long she had been flying. Still, the experience was exhilarating. She seldom got to fly without a destination in mind.

She then began to slow down and dipped beneath the clouds. Up ahead was a dark city bathed in black against a red sky. The last remnants of the sun peeking over the horizon.

She descended down silently, moving between two buildings which bore hideous gargoyle statues. She then landed in a narrow alley and used her x-ray vision to make sure no one was in view.

After changing for some reason, she headed out onto the pavement and made her way down the street, stopping at an intersection and waited till she could cross

Traffic slowed to a stop and the 'walk' sign appeared. As she stepped onto the road, the stopped car next to her honked its horn.

Galatea looked to her right to see a red-haired woman she didn't recognise.

"Hey, Babs," her own voice shouted, as she ran over to the passenger door and climbed in.

"Hey, Kara."

* * *

 ** **Midtown****

 ** **Metropolis****

 ** **18:02 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 14, 2007****

Galatea's eyes snapped open and she sat up. She hoped it was just a dream. She didn't want to even want to think about what she had just seen if it wasn't.

She climbed out of bed, before stepping out of the bedroom, having gone to sleep fully clothed. She didn't really see the need to change, not for what was a quick nap.

"Feeling better?" Emil asked her.

"Um, yeah," she said uneasily.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said too quickly.

"Are you sure about that? Seems like there's something on your mind."

Galatea opened her mouth, then closed it again.

"Please, if there's something worrying you," Emil urged.

The sound of the door unlocking drew their attention. It swung open to reveal a rather pale Pauline. She closed the door behind her, casting her frightened eyes to Galatea.

"I have to tell you something," Pauline said, her voice quaking slightly. "I think we should all sit down."

"What is it?" Emil asked, looking from Galatea to Pauline. "First Tea comes out of her room looking ill and now you come home looking like you're about to cry."

"Please, sit down," Pauline urged.

"Okay," Emil said, gesturing for Galatea to follow him to the couch.

The two sat down and Pauline began to pace. "The Justice League know you're here," she told them.

"What!?" Emil said, distressed by the news.

Galatea just shrugged. "I figured as much."

Emil turned to her in surprise. "What do you mean by that?"

"Batman's been spying on us. I saw him and the Question when we were at the park."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I knew you'd panic, so I kept it quiet."

Emil bit his bottom lip. "We've put Pauline in danger," he said.

"Maybe," Galatea said. "I would like to know how she knows they know."

Pauline put her hands together and rested them against her chin before speaking, "I work at the Metro Tower as a doctor."

Emil stood up sharply. "You work for them!?"

"I," she stammered.

"When were you going to tell us!?" he demanded.

"I don't know," she said, running a hand through her hair. "I just didn't think you would take it well."

"Did you tell them about us!?" Emil accused.

"No, of course not," Pauline said quickly, both insulted and frightened by the insinuation. "I never even mentioned you. I only found out they knew Tea was staying after she showed up at the induction."

"And they let you go?"

"Kind of."

"What does that mean?" Emil demanded.

Pauline looked to Galatea who had remained quiet so far. "They're going to observe us," she told them. "I managed to convince them that Tea wasn't a bad person, so they've agreed to just observe, to see if what I say is true."

Galatea folded her arms. "So, I'm going to be the rat in the cage? To be observed and studied?"

"You're staying here, they aren't going to put you in a cell."

"It's still a cage, even if it's a nice one," the Argoan clone said. "Did they give you a tracker or something that I'm supposed to wear at all times?"

"No," Pauline said, her hands shaking. "They're sending someone here to watch us in person."

Emil shook his head. "No, we're leaving."

"I'm not," Galatea retorted.

"We can't stay here, Tea."

"I'm not running away again. Bring it on."

"Tea, this isn't a game!" he yelled at her.

"I know it's not a game," she shouted back. "I'm not going to run away every time I'm found."

"Tea, we can't stay and wait to see what they do. You can't put your life in their hands."

"I put my life in Cadmus' hands. I put my life into the hands of the United States Government. I've always had my life in other people's hands."

"And they tried to kill you."

"Whatever. I can run all my life, but they'll get me eventually."

"So you're giving up?" Emil questioned.

"You want to leave now?" Galatea asked him. "How do we get away from here with the league watching this apartment? Am I supposed to carry you with the league in pursuit, snapping at my ankles? You could be killed."

Emil took off his glasses and rubbed his face. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"I dealt with them before. I can deal with them again," Galatea said fiercely

"Not the whole league," Emil said in exasperation. "You should leave. Me and Pauline will deal with them."

"Don't be stupid," the clone dismissed. "We're in this together."

"Your life could be in danger, Tea."

"The league don't kill, remember?"

"That's what they say," Emil mused, closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry for all this," Pauline offered, drawing the other's attention.

Galatea stepped up to her, causing Pauline to back away. "You're terrified of me, aren't you?" the clone questioned, looking into the woman's terrified eyes.

"Please," Pauline practically begged. "I tried to tell them you weren't a bad person."

"Then explain yourself to us," the clone demanded. "Tell us everything."

"Okay, I-I will."

Pauline did. She told them everything. Starting from her being offered the job, through to today's events.

* * *

 ** **Park Ridge****

 ** **Gotham City****

 ** **18:23 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 14, 2007****

Barbara unlocked the front door and both her and Kara stepped inside the townhouse, before the redhead pushed the door closed behind them, locking it.

"You want anything to eat?" Barbara offered. "I'm off to cook myself something."

"Nah, I'm good. I don't want to be any trouble."

"It's no trouble. I made chilli in a crock pot so when I got home, I could just heat it up and then add rice."

"If it's no hassle then I'll have some."

Barbara smiled. "We'll be finishing it off," she told her. "Which is good because I was going to throw away what I didn't finish it off tonight."

The two headed into the kitchen where Kara sat down at the table, while Barbara prepared the pre-made meal. She grabbed some packet rice and a pan, which she put some water in, before adding the rice on top, putting it over a ring on the oven.

"Shouldn't be too long," Barbara said, as she made her way over to a cupboard and pulled out some plates and set them down on the table, before retrieving some cutlery.

Kara cleared her throat. "Can I ask you something?"

Barbara smiled. "Sure, go ahead."

"What's happened between you and Dick?"

She grimaced before answering, "We had a bit of an argument."

"About what?"

"About things," she said obtusely. "I'd rather not get into it."

"Whatever it is, I have your back," Kara offered.

"Sorry, but I think it's best left alone," Barbara told her firmly. "At least for now."

"Okay. Well, he told me to tell you that he was sorry."

The redhead perked up. "He did?"

"Yeah. He also said that he couldn't be the friend you need. Or something like that."

Barbara's shoulders sagged. "So he's saying goodbye."

Kara became concerned. "Are you okay? Nothing happened between the two of you, did it?"

The redhead glared at her. "I said to leave it!" she snapped.

"Okay, I won't pry," Kara said, raising her hands in defence.

She hadn't seen Barbara like this before. To see her acting like this was disheartening. Kara felt nothing but sympathy for her. She had been through so much and she hadn't been there for her when she should have been. That made Kara feel guilty.

"Sorry," Barbara friend offered sincerely. "The whole thing's got me on edge. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay, Babs. If you ever need to talk, I'm here to listen."

"Thanks." Barbara checked the chilli. "Should be ready in a few minutes."

Kara waited while the meal was ready. Barbara sieved the rice, letting the hot water pour into the sink, before emptying it back into the pan and putting it on a heat shield on the table, before putting the crock pot down. She then retrieved two ladles, putting one in the oval pot, the other in the rice.

She then sat down opposite the Argoan. "Serve yourself up first."

Kara did so, first serving up some of the chilli, which was full of beans, onions and various other vegetables, then served herself some rice.

As she took a mouthful, Barbara served herself. "How is it?"

Kara nodded. "Good."

"Glad to hear it."

There was a brief moment of silence, which Kara decided to fill with some small talk. "So, how's work?" she asked.

"Busy. It's Gotham after all. The criminals never rest. I have been thinking about changing departments, though."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Being an analyst is fun and interesting, but I miss being out there. If I do decide to be a beat cop, then I'd have to start from the bottom. Considering what Bruce's training involves, though, police academy should be a breeze."

"So, you going to do it?"

"Maybe. It's where my dad started out. Patrolling the streets. Even if it is behind the wheel of a car, it's something I think I'd enjoy doing."

"You'd have to have a gun," Kara pointed out.

"I know, but I'd also get a taser and a nightstick. Not using a gun was more Batman's thing. I'm not quite so opposed to it. In this town, the cops definitely need firearms."

"As long as you're comfortable using one."

"Comes with the territory," Barbara said. "I know the risks. Hell, I was more at risk being Batgirl than I probably will ever be as a beat cop."

"I just want you to be safe, Babs."

"I know and I appreciate it. Sorry again for snapping at you earlier. It wasn't intentional. It's just that when you brought up Dick-" she trailed off.

"Listen. I don't know what you two talked about that caused this falling out, but remember, I'll always be there if you need someone to talk to."

Barbara looked at her. "Don't take this the wrong way, but how can I be sure of that?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if you decide to head back off into the future?"

"Listen, Babs. I was selfish doing that. I left because I thought I was in love and I felt like I was out of place here. But people here needed me and I left a lot of people hanging without saying goodbye. I'm sorry for that, I really am."

"It hurt, y'know. You were a good friend and then one day you're gone. I thought I'd never see you again. You might as well have been dead."

Kara began stirring her chilli on her plate with her fork. The more she stayed here in the past, the more she felt that going to the future hadn't been in the best interest of either her or those she held dear. She didn't regret it per-say, but the Kent farm had suffered from her absence, as had Barbara and it weighed on her.

"I might have seemed dead, but you __were__ dead," Kara said. "By almost a thousand years. It wasn't easy, but it was easier than when I lost my whole family and friends on Argo. I don't know why I stayed in the future. Maybe it was because I was told I had to. Maybe it was because I was in love. Or rather thought I was. Since coming to Earth and becoming Supergirl, I sorta became spoilt. I revelled in the limelight, paraded myself in front of the crowds. I loved the attention, but I had to also live as a Kent, a human. The future offered the chance for me to be Kara In-Ze all the time. I didn't have to hide and I thought I would be able to bask in the limelight all the time."

"What happened when you got there?"

"I wasn't as special in the future, but in a way, I didn't mind. I was still one of the most powerful people around and I got to be myself all of the time, no secret identities and even though I used Argo as my hero name, it was just a codename. Unless we were undercover, of course. It was its own bliss. But every year, on the anniversary of me leaving for the future, I felt some remorse. I'm sorry that I hurt you by leaving. I just didn't think about those I was leaving behind."

"What about those in the future you left behind?"

"Everyone knew everyone. If one person wasn't around to talk to about whatever problems you were feeling, there was always someone else willing to listen. In a way, it was like the league, but close-knit like a family."

"Do you miss it there?"

"Of course. But there's nothing I can do about it. They're unreachable, a thousand years in the future."

"I can't imagine," Barbara mused. "Well, actually I can. You were in the future after-all. Unreachable. But I think we've talked about that enough. You're back and here and that's all that really matters."

"I am," Kara affirmed. "And I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon if I can help it."

There was silence between them.

Barbara rolled her shoulders, before looking back at Kara. "So, you been up to anything?" she asked her.

"I went back to the farm for a visit."

"Yeah? How are they?"

Kara smiled. "They're fine, but the farm isn't. They're too old to maintain it. I'm gonna move back in and help when I'm not doing league business."

"I'm sure they'll appreciate it."

"I'm not really doing it for praise or appreciation. They raised me for the latter part of my teen years. They helped me become who I am today. I want to give something back."

Barbara nodded as she finished off her plate of chilli. She rose up and rinsed her plate in the sink, before sitting back down and waited for Kara to finish, which didn't take her long.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Barbara asked.

"Sure," Kara said. "That would be fun."

* * *

 ** **Midtown****

 ** **Metropolis****

 ** **19:11 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 14, 2007****

Zatanna Zatara stood nervously in the elevator as it rose through the floors.

She reached into the inside pocket of her black blazer and pulled out the small lead-lined box. She opened it up, the small green rock inside gave off a soft, dangerous looking glow. She snapped the case closed and put it away. It was only to be used in defence if things got out of hand.

Zatanna hoped it wouldn't get out of hand.

When Batman had first approached her with the plan, she had been intrigued. She had even felt somewhat prideful that he would trust her with this. Now she was feeling uncomfortable with the whole thing. Kryptonians weren't to be taken lightly. Sure, they were weak to magic, something she specialised in, but they were still ludicrously strong and fast, faster than she could cast a spell, that was for sure.

The Elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. She stepped out and pulled out the small note with the room number on it. It took no time at all before she was stood outside the apartment.

"You owe me for this, Batman," she mumbled with discontent as she reached up for doorbell and pressed it down firmly.

It was almost a minute later when the door opened by Pauline Lester.

Zatanna tipped her top hat. "Good evening Doctor Lester. You'll be pleased, or perhaps not so pleased to know that I have been chosen to come into your abode and observe your super-powered guest."

"They chose you?" Pauline asked in surprise.

"Kryptonians have a weakness to magic and I'm far more sociable than Batman," Zatanna commented. "May I come in?"

"Sure," Pauline said with a slight quiver in her voice.

Zatanna stepped past her and looked at Galatea, who stood beside Doctor Hamilton next to the couch.

Pauline closed the door as the magician introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Zatanna."

"I'm aware of you," Galatea responded coldly. "I was issued a dossier on all Justice League members when I was at Cadmus."

"Okay," Zatanna said awkwardly as she took off her hat. "This is not ideal I know. This wasn't exactly how I planned spending the rest of my week."

"You're staying here?" Pauline questioned in distress.

"Yes, unfortunately. None of us really want me to be here, including me."

"So why are you?" Hamilton asked.

"Batman has a way with words," she replied. "And I have trouble saying no to him."

"A weakness," Galatea commented.

"Yes it is," Zatanna accepted. "So, are we all going to sit down and get to know each other? If you want, I could entertain you. Anybody got any cards?" No one responded. "No?"

Pauline slowly shook her head. "No, I don't have any cards."

"Oh. Well does anyone want to see some magic?"

"No," Galatea said. "We don't."

Zatanna sat down on the couch. "Well you lot are a bunch of joy." She rested her hat on her lap, the brim facing upwards. She reached in and pulled out a pack of cards. "Sure no one wants to see a card trick?"

No one answered.

"How about a funny story?"

Still no one answered.

"Okay, well, never mind then."

Galatea headed for one of the bedrooms. "I'm going back to bed. Wake me when she's gone."

Zatanna sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 ** **Watchtower II****

 ** **Earth Orbit****

 ** **20:02 – Station Time (EST)****

 ** **March 14, 2007****

Mister Terrific was sat in the monitor nest aboard the Watchtower, enjoying reading a paper on the latest hypothesis on there being a seventh type of quark which was a subatomic particle. It was pretty advanced stuff, but he was following along just fine, even if the idea of a seventh flavour of quark did not fit anywhere in the current model or even have any real evidence that it existed.

Unfortunately, he was interrupted from his study when a warning sound emanated from the console.

He looked up from the monitor as the station's computerised voice spoke out, __"Warning! Five hyperspace terminus points detected. Formation complete in twenty-five seconds."__

Terrific's eyes went wide and he hit the condition-one alert button on the console, which automatically sent out a general alert to all league members on Earth.

While he hoped that whoever was coming out of hyperspace and entering orbit with them would be friendly, he had a terrible feeling that they weren't, especially considering multiple craft were incoming.

Normally, he wasn't the kind of guy who went by feelings, but judging by the size of one of the exit points, something big was coming through and that didn't bode well.

In a few seconds, for good or ill, he would find out.

* * *

Updated December 2017


	16. JLU:TSC:Ch16

****Chapter Sixteen****

 ** **New Brighton****

 ** **Central City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **18:56 – Central Standard Time****

 ** **March**** **14,** ** **2007****

Wally West twisted the key in the lock before pushing the door open. Upon entering, he heard the distinct sound of the television. He closed and locked the door behind him quickly, then moved further into the apartment, seeing Giganta curled up on the couch asleep.

He stood there and stared for a few moments, a wide smile on his face. It had been a busy day for him and coming home to see her looking so adorable on the couch eased off some of the tension he had been feeling. Especially the headache that had been the whole ordeal regarding Pauline Lester, Hamilton and Galatea.

He picked up the remote and switched the TV off, before making his way over to the kitchen and making himself a dozen sandwiches, which he promptly began stuffing into his face.

Giganta stirred on the couch. She sat up and turned around to look at him. "Hey, you're back," she said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, I am," he said between mouthfuls.

"I watched the thing you were doing on the TV."

"What thing?" Wally asked with a frown.

"The induction of new members at your Metro Tower. I'm guessing the black-haired flying chick wasn't part of it."

He shook his head while finishing off the last sandwiches. Once fully devoured, he answered properly, "That was the Cadmus clone."

Giganta was fully awake now. "Wow, she got that close?"

"Yeah."

"At least she didn't zap your knee again."

Out of instinct, Wally rubbed the knee which she had practically crippled just seven days ago. "It's healed and I haven't had any more complaints."

"That's good to know."

"So, what have you been up to?" Wally asked her.

"Oh, I got in contact with some modelling agencies. But they want photographs."

"We'll go out sometime this week and grab some," Wally suggested.

"Just me and you?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure. By the river," he said. Before adding, "Just don't create any more mini tsunami's this time, okay?"

She grinned at him. "You enjoyed it, admit it."

"Yeah, but it might mess up the camera," he said.

"What kind of camera do you have?"

"It's a digital one," he said, moving over to a drawer in a cabinet. He pulled it open and looked inside. "I think it needs new batteries, though," he said as he perused through the drawers.

Finally, he found it. He pulled the camera out and showed it to her. "Got a sixty megabyte SD card too as well as its internal memory."

"Great," she said enthusiastically.

"Though personally," Wally began, "I think you're too good to be just some model. You could do some real good in the world."

"That might be true," she agreed, "but I want to at least give it a shot. See how it goes."

"I think you'll do great," he encouraged. "You can do anything you put your mind to. I'm sure of it."

"Thanks."

Wally was about to say something else when the communicator he still had in his ear began to beep with a general alert. He cringed knowing that she wouldn't be at all happy about it.

"Aww crap," he mumbled.

Giganta frowned. "What is it?"

"I'm getting a general alert," he said. "That means all available heroes have to report in."

"Do you have to?" she moaned.

"I'm a hero," he explained.

Giganta wasn't convinced. "Seems like too much hard work," she said. "Can't you just call in sick?"

"Sorry babe, but this might be important."

"Fine, go," she said, deeply disappointed. She turned her back to him and reached for the remote, switching the TV back on.

"Don't be mad at me," he pleaded.

"Why shouldn't I be?" she questioned, not looking away from the TV screen. "You've been gone all day and five minutes after getting home, you're off again."

"I'm sorry. The hero's life is tough."

"I guess that explains why most of you seem to be single," she mused.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

She looked around with a wan smile. "Make sure you do."

Flash said nothing as he headed into the bedroom for some privacy.

Upon calling for more information on the general alert, he was told to report to the Metro Tower.

With a final goodbye to Giganta, he departed.

* * *

 ** **Park Ridge****

 ** **Gotham City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **20:04 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 14, 2007****

Kara and Barbara had finished watching the movie, 'Princess Bride' and were now having a game of scrabble when something began to beep in Kara's ear.

"Huh?" she muttered a moment before realising what it was.

"What's wrong?" Barbara asked as Kara rose up sharply.

"General alert from the league. I'm going to have to report in."

"Is it serious?"

"General alert means all heroes are needed, so yes."

Kara activated her communicator and received an automated voice telling her to report to the Metro Tower.

She sighed. "I have to go, sorry."

"We'll just have to reschedule our game of Scrabble for another night," Barbara said.

"Yeah. Sorry, Babs."

"It's fine, Kara."

"I'll see you soon," she said as she promptly left.

Five minutes later she was flying to Metropolis.

* * *

 ** **Watchtower II****

 ** **Earth Orbit****

 ** **20:01 – Station Time**** ** **(EST)**** ** **\- A Few Minutes Earlier****

 ** **March 14, 2007****

Shayera Hol was stood at her favourite window, staring down at Earth when she saw a strange glow in the distance. A moment later the alarm sounded.

She began to move down the hallway, keeping her eyes on the glow, until she arrived at the elevator. Once inside, she promptly headed up to the main deck, where all the heroes currently on the station would congregate.

The Elevator slowed to a stop. The doors opened and Superman stepped inside.

"Know what's going on?"

Before she could respond, Mister Terrific's voice came over the speakers in the elevator. _ _"This is a general alert. Five hyperspace exit points have formed and at any moment ships will be emerging from them. I have no idea who they are or their intent."__

Superman looked surprised. "You think someone's come looking for our guests?"

"We'll find out soon enough," Shayera said, as the elevator slowed and the doors opened.

They all stepped out onto the main deck. Every hero currently on the station was there, including the founders, minus J'onn, who was back in China, Batman who was in Metropolis and Flash who had headed back to Central City for the night.

The founders headed up to the nest, where Terrific was. They entered, just as the first ship exited into orbit, prompting an expletive from Shayera.

Wonder Woman frowned. "I take it you know what kind of ship that is."

"Yes," Shayera said.

"So do we," Lantern said. "We attacked a ship like that before, but back then it had been a ruse."

"We need to prepare," Shayera blurted out.

"For what?" Superman asked.

Shayera watched the screens intently as four other ships emerged. "For the Gordanian invasion," she said.

The lead vessel banked and began to head towards the Watchtower, it's massive form moving slowly like a predator getting ready to pounce.

"I think we're about to see if those deflectors we installed will work," Lantern said.

"What kind of ship is the lead vessel?" Superman asked Shayera.

She answered, "It's a heavy dreadnought, built specifically for their war against us. It's a fortress and can engage small fleets all on its own."

"That's not good," Wonder Woman commented.

"No, it's not. There may be only five ships, but with that dreadnought, it's more than we can deal with."

Wonder Woman folded her arms. "We could do with the fusion gun being operational about now," she commented.

"We can't do anything about that right now," Superman said. "With the deflectors up, we can't use the teleporters to bring the part we need up."

"What about a Javelin?" Wonder Woman asked.

"We'd have to still lower the deflectors," Shayera said.

"They haven't fired yet," Lantern observed.

"No," Terrific agreed, "But they are sending us a message."

"What kind of message?" Superman asked.

"An audio message. It's clear of any viruses, or unknown data packages, so we should be safe to receive."

"Let's hear it, then," Lantern said.

Terrific pressed a few buttons on the console.

A deep, almost animal sounding voice came over the speakers. __"You will hand over the two Tamaraneans or your station and the surface of your planet will both be destroyed."__

"They'll do it," Shayera warned.

"We can't just hand them over," Wonder Woman stressed. "Why do they want them anyway?"

All eyes fell on Shayera. "The Gordanians do have a connection with the Psions and Citadel, but I'm not sure what kind of connection."

"How do you know they're connected?" Superman asked her.

"They were mentioned in intelligence we acquired during the war, along with the Vega System and the Tamaraneans."

"So could the Gordanians be doing their dirty work?" Wonder Woman wondered out loud.

Lantern grunted. "Maybe we should find out," he said. "Also, how do they know they're here on the Watchtower?"

"Good point," Superman said.

"They might not," Shayera said. "But we are the most advanced thing in orbit, so they probably made an assumption."

Superman stepped forward next to Terrific and nodded. The super-genius flicked a switch and nodded, understanding that he wasnted to speak with them.

"This is the Justice League," Superman began. "You have no authority in this star system. Please vacate the Sol system and send a petition to the United Nations about your request."

Terrific closed the channel with a frown. "A petition?"

Superman rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, I couldn't think of what to say on the fly."

Terrific sighed. "Well, it looks like we're gonna get a live test of our deflectors. The lead ship is charging their main gun."

All eyes fell back to Shayera. "What kind of punch does a Gordanian ship's main weapon pack?" Lantern asked her.

"In the range of our BFG, but while it doesn't knock out all their power, their gun does overheat. The beam also has a sustainable fire of up to fifteen seconds."

Everyone then looked to Terrific. "Well," the genius began, "the deflectors on the station were designed to withstand a direct hit from our own energy cannon. But not fifteen seconds of it."

Shayera folded her arms. "In retrospect, disarming our gun was a bad idea."

"I said that very same thing moments ago," Wonder Woman commented.

"Yes, it was," Lantern said, as he headed out of the room.

"Where're you going?" Wonder Woman demanded.

"I'm going to try and put an extra shield up outside the station."

"Too late, they're firing," Terrific warned, before hitting the station's intercom. "All hands brace for impact."

Not a moment later, the deck lurched from under them and they were thrown through the air, the lights flickering on and off. The station continued to shudder and buck until there was another lurch, the deck rushing back up at them.

Superman and Wonder Woman left huge cracks and indentations in the deck, while the others were thrown like rag-dolls.

Then the lights went out.

* * *

 ** **Metro Tower****

 ** **Metropolis****

 ** **United States****

 ** **20:06 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 14, 2007****

Flash arrived at the outskirts of Metropolis, then not a moment later he arrived at the Metro Tower and then, not even a second after, he was standing in the Metro's observation nest, all in the blink of an eye. He was slightly out of breath having just run half-way across the country, though otherwise, he was fine.

"What's the situation?" he asked John Henry Irons, also known as Steel, who was currently on duty along with a few non-hero league personnel.

"Five ships just entered orbit with the Watchtower."

"That's not good. Have they done anything yet?"

"Not sure," he said.

Flash looked at the screen which currently showed the Watchtower and a slowly approaching ship with a mean looking gun on it.

Then it fired.

The beam struck the station's shields hard, creating a blue hue that surrounded the Watchtower. It struck with such force, that it began to list to one side. Then, after ten seconds, the beam broke through the deflectors and struck part of the station's upper ring, then ceased.

Flash watched in horror as the part struck broke off and began to slowly drift away, leaving a mass of debris.

Irons began to get to work. "I'm sending all planet-side Javelins to the Watchtower to help evacuate if needed," he told him. "J'onn is also on his way. Batman and a team just set off in a defence Javelin a few moments before you arrived."

"Will you be staying here?" Flash asked him.

"I'd love to help, but right now, the best place for me is here."

"Hold on," Flash said pointing to the screen. "The smaller ships look like they're sending shuttles to the Watchtower."

"A boarding party," Steel fumed. "Change of plan. We're filling those Javelins with heroes to repel the aliens."

"I'll get going," Flash said. As he turned, J'onn stepped in "Just in time," the speedster said.

"What is happening?" J'onn requested.

"Alien ships have entered orbit and have fired on the Watchtower," Irons told him.

"Now they're sending boarding parties," Flash added.

"Go," J'onn told them. "I'll take over and coordinate from down here."

"That'll be difficult," Irons said.

"How come?"

"We're being jammed. We can't communicate with the Watchtower."

"I'll try and sort it out. You two must hurry."

"Okay, we're on our way," Irons said as both he and Flash hurried out of the monitor room, Irons stopping off only to pick up his 'Steel' suit.

J'onn quickly found that Irons was right about being jammed. There was a blanket in orbit he couldn't break through and they were now even starting to lose the image of what was going on. Nevertheless, he would keep trying.

* * *

 ** **Watchtower II****

 ** **Earth Orbit****

 ** **20:10 – Station Time (EST)****

 ** **March 14, 2007****

Lantern helped Mister Terrific to his feet, who promptly thanked him, before running a full system check on the station.

The lights had come back on and Terrific confirmed that main power was still operational.

Then the bad news came. "There're Gordanian shuttles heading right for us. Current speed, they'll be here in ten minutes," Terrific informed the others. "The teleporters are off-line as are the deflectors."

"Inform everyone on the station we're having some uninvited guests," Superman said as he started for the exit. "Come on, we have invaders to repel."

The voice of Mister Terrific echoed through the intra-station speakers, __"All hands, prepare to defend against Gordanian boarding parties."__

"The fight is on," Shayera mused unhappily. She had hoped to never see a Gordanian ever again, let alone have to fight them.

* * *

 ** **Midtown****

 ** **Metropolis****

 ** **United States****

 ** **20:12 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 14, 2007****

"Tea," Emil said through the bedroom door. "Zatanna's gone, just left. There was some kind of emergency."

Galatea who had been sat on the edge of the bed reading a book she had found, put it aside and stood up. "Good. I didn't like her."

"What were you reading?"

"Just some book I found," she told him obtusely.

"What was it about?"

She smiled slyly. "You don't want to know. It was one of Pauline's books that she probably reads on a lonely night if you know what I mean."

He pulled a face, deciding he probably didn't want to know what it was about. "I'm thinking of using this opportunity for us to leave," Emil told her, focusing back on why he had come to talk to her in the first place. "While they're busy with whatever it is they're doing."

Galatea shrugged. "If you honestly want to run away, then fine. I don't see how it changes anything, though."

"Tea, I want to make a future for you, but we can't do that here. We need to leave."

"So me and you on the run for our lives once again," Galatea commented. "Not the glamorous life is it."

Pauline spoke up. "Actually, I'll be coming with you."

"That a good idea?" Galatea asked her father, cautiously. She still didn't trust her.

"We can't leave her, not now. The league will never truly trust her ever again."

"Can __we__ trust her?" she asked seriously.

"She risked prison to help us," Emil said. "I trust her."

"I don't."

"Tea."

"No Dad! She didn't tell us she worked for the league when she should have done," she pointed out.

"Yes, I should," Pauline said, speaking up. "I'm sorry I didn't."

"Come on Tea," Emil said softly. "There's no point in arguing. We need to pack and go. We don't know how long it'll be before they've dealt with their emergency. We might only have a short window."

"Fine, whatever," Galatea said, folding her arms.

Like Galatea, Pauline honestly didn't really want to leave, but for different reasons. She knew that Emil was dead set on it. If they vanished, the league would probably blame her and hand her over to the authorities for aiding a convict, unless she told them where they'd gone. Or at least, that's what she believed would happen. Truthfully, she didn't know, nor did she really want to find out. Pauline had never felt so terrified in her life as when she was stood in front of the league founders. She never wanted to repeat that feeling, ever.

"I'll go pack," she told the others.

"Hurry up," Galatea said.

* * *

 ** **Javelin-S4****

 ** **Metro Tower****

 ** **Metropolis****

 ** **United States****

 ** **20:14 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 14, 2007****

"You're cleared to fly this, right?" Speedy asked Argo as he fastened the buckle as he sat in the seat behind her.

"It has been ten years since I flew something so primitive," she replied with a smirk. "Been flying ships with a lot more performance than this thing has, but I'll adapt."

"You're not flying," Green Arrow told her, as he stepped up with Black Canary. "Up and out."

Kara was about to protest but decided against it and simply moved out of the way as he sat in the pilot's seat, Canary taking her place in the co-pilots seat.

"I feel better already," Speedy said.

"We going?" Zatanna said as she took her seat behind Speedy.

"Depends if everyone's here?" Arrow said.

"Just Booster Gold, Gypsy and Sand," Zatanna told him as the three in question entered the cabin and took their seats, including Skeets, Booster's small robot which hovered near over his right shoulder.

"We're ready," Kara said as she buckled herself in.

"We have to wait for Javelin-S2 to take off," Arrow said. "Then we have a clear flight path." He turned to face the rest. "Mission is simple. We stop the Gordanians from swarming the Watchtower."

"And who stops their battleships?" Booster Gold questioned.

"We'll figure that out later," Canary said. She then added, "Javelin-S2 is clear."

"J'onn's confirmed," Arrow said, as their Javelin began to rise up out of the roof of the Metro Tower on the large elevator.

A moment later, they were shooting off into the sky.

* * *

 ** **Javelin-A3****

 ** **Earth Orbit – Near Watchtower****

 ** **20:15 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 14, 2007****

The original plan that Batman had formulated in his head, was to offer armed support for the Watchtower as a deterrent for whoever came out of hyperspace. Now, they were firing warning shots at the approaching boarding shuttles.

It had little effect. They maintained course and even shot back, forcing Batman to take evasive action.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Plastic Man complained as he lurched about in his seat.

Batman ignored him as he turned to the third occupant of the smaller, faster armed Javelin. "We might have to start shooting them down."

"You sure you wanna do that?" the black-clad ex-prizefighter known as Wildcat asked. "I know how you are with that kinda thing."

"Try and strike their environmental systems. Maybe we can force them to start turning around."

Wildcat shook his head, looking completely lost. "Look, I barely know how to operate this thing. All I know how to do, is point and shoot. Anything else is askin' too much."

"You wanna swap?" Plastic Man asked.

"Like you'd be able to do any better, kid," Wildcat mumbled.

Batman banked the ship hard, avoiding more incoming fire.

"Keep it steady. It's hard to aim when we're weavin' about all over," Wildcat complained.

Batman silently cursed at himself for not waiting and simply picking the closest two leaguers in the Javelin bay. His modified plan after the large ship had fired was to simply act as an escort for the possible evacuation of the Watchtower. He had felt that time was of the essence, thus why he had ended up picking the two worst people for this particular task instead of waiting.

"Get the Javelin's scanners to find their environmental system and get the targeting computer to lock onto it," Batman told Wildcat.

"And how do I do that?"

"The computer attempts to isolate specific systems automatically," Batman informed him as he dodged more incoming fire.

"Gonna be sick!" Plastic Man threatened once more.

"You can cycle through available targets."

"Oh right. I gotcha. Yeah, I think I got it." Wildcat pressed a few keys. "Right, their life support system is targeted."

"Damage that on each shuttle and some of them might just turn around."

"And the others?"

"Most likely continue on to the Watchtower and hope they make it before they suffocate."

"Killin's not our style, Batman."

"No, but I'm giving them a chance to turn around. Besides at their current speed they'll still make it to the Watchtower."

"If ya say so, Bats."

"Fire when you're ready."

"Firing," Wildcat informed, as twin lasers shot out of the front of the Javelin, striking one of the shuttles, then another.

Even Batman could tell that there were just to many shuttles for them to be really a threat, but one of the shuttles did turn around and start to head back.

Then the Javelin was struck by a lucky hit.

* * *

 ** **Midtown****

 ** **Metropolis****

 ** **United States****

 ** **20:17 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 14, 2007****

Both Galatea and Emil were waiting for Pauline to finish packing. She was currently in her bedroom, while 'father' and 'daughter' were both in the main room, becoming more impatient.

Deciding she wanted to know what was taking so long, Galatea began towards the bedroom, hearing what sounded like talking.

She moved closer, standing outside the closed door and listened.

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you both in a bit. And thanks, it means a lot."

In an instant, she had torn the door clean off of its hinges as she rushed over to the woman, grabbing the phone out of her hand and crushing it.

"Who were you talking too!?" Galatea demanded.

Pauline backed away in fright. "I-I was talking to my dad," she told her.

"Why?"

"He's letting me borrow a rental car. My dad owns a rental business. We're meeting him and my brother outside the city."

"Is that the truth?" the clone demanded.

Emil stepped into the bedroom. "What the hell is going on in here!?" he demanded.

"She was calling someone," Galatea accused.

"My dad," Pauline repeated. "We won't get far using my car, so I'm borrowing a rental."

Emil looked from Pauline to Galatea, then back again. "That's good thinking," he said finally. "But how long do you think it will take for the league to figure it out and question your father?"

"It doesn't matter. It'll give us a head start," she assured them.

Emil looked at her cautiously. "I wasn't calling the league," Pauline said firmly. "If Tea here hadn't crushed my phone, I would have been able to show you who I was calling."

Emil rested his hand on Galatea's shoulder. "I trust her," he said.

Tea looked back at Pauline with a deep scowl. "I hope your trust is well placed."

* * *

Updated December 2017


	17. JLU:TSC:Ch17

****Chapter Seventeen****

 ** **Javelin-S4****

 ** **Watchtower II Approach****

 ** **20:18 - Station Time (EST)****

 ** **March 14, 2007****

They all stared out of the window as the mass of enemy shuttles flew towards the Watchtower. What was even more frightening was part of the upper ring had sheered off and a debris field was forming around the upper part of the station.

"It's like something outta Star Wars," Speedy commented.

"No kiddin'" Green Arrow agreed.

Black Canary glanced at Arrow. "Focus on the controls, we're on final approach."

A group of five enemy shuttles altered course and began to head towards them, their weapons charging in an attempt to cut them off.

"Incoming shuttles," Canary told Arrow.

"ETA?" Arrow asked.

"Forty seconds at their current acceleration. Our ETA to the Watchtower is two minutes, current speed."

"Putting on the burn," Arrow said. "We'll outrun 'em."

"Let's hope we can slow down again before we crash into the station," Speedy said.

"They're opening fire," Canary said, her eyes wide.

The Javelin shook from the impacts. Green Arrow began evasive action, hoping to avoid the incoming fire. Explosions erupted around them, causing Booster Gold to clutch onto his small robot companion Skeets tightly.

Then Booster began to scream as the Javelin was struck by a direct hit. The craft jolted hard from the impact, causing everyone to be thrown around in their harnesses.

"Lost all control!" Arrow shouted. "I can't slow us down."

Canary pointed forward at the fast approaching Watchtower. "We're coming into hangar bay 2 too fast."

"I'm trying to slow us down," Arrow said. "She's not responding."

Speedy held tightly onto his seat. "Great, just fantastic," he said sarcastically.

"Ten seconds and we'll be in the Javelin bay. Or rather through it," Canary said.

"I can't do anything, Dinah," Arrow said, fear edging its way into his voice.

With no other option, Argo unbuckled her harness and flew quickly to the rear of the shuttle and began to push on it, hoping that it would slow them down. While she knew she would survive such the crash, no one else would and she couldn't let them be killed, not like this.

She gritted her teeth as the rear wall began to buckle.

"We're slowing down," Arrow said. "Good work Kara."

"We're in the bay already," Canary said hotly.

"And we're gonna hit the back wall!" Speedy shouted out, bracing himself.

"I shoulda stayed at home," Booster Gold complained.

The Javelin struck the wall hard. There was a horrible tearing sound, just before the cabin began to decompress.

"That isn't good," Zatanna said.

"Can you do something?" Arrow asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um, I could try; Laes chaerb!"

The sound of escaping air stopped.

"That won't last long," Zatanna warned.

"Doesn't have to."

"Hang on," Speedy began. "I thought the bays used a forcefield and always had an atmosphere?"

"Must be offline," Arrow said. "They're probably going to have to seal the door and re-pressurise the whole bay instead."

Kara made her way forward. "Let's hope they hurry."

Canary looked at the readout on her panel. "I don't think we have to wait long at all. I think the last Javelin just entered the bay."

Arrow held his hand to his ear. "Javelin-S4 to hangar bay control. We're at risk of losing atmosphere. Can you get the doors closed?"

Arrow nodded to what he heard on the other side of the comlink. "They're pressurising," he told the others.

"Once the pressure's up, we need to get out of the bay as quickly as possible," Kara suggested. "Before the attackers decide to start shooting the main door. It will be their target to get rid of as many of us in one go as possible."

"Pressure's stabilised," Canary reported.

"Let's go!" Arrow said, as everyone who was still in their seats unbuckled and headed for the exit.

They climbed out of the shuttle, as were others from the other shuttle, including Steel and Flash. They all headed to the internal airlocks that ran along the back wall that lead out of the hangar bay.

Before they made it through, however, an energy beam sliced through the main door. Immediately, the bay began to decompress.

Thinking quickly, Kara flew back to the smashed up Javelin and using her strength, peeled the top of it open like a sardine can. She then made her way over to the damaged bay door and pushed it against it, using her heat vision to weld the piece of Javelin hull to the door, effectively sealing the breach.

She turned around to the others. "Go, quickly, before they decide to blow another hole in the door!"

They quickly left the room, Kara following soon afterwards. Just as she reached the door, another energy beam tore through the main hangar door, once again causing decompression. She pushed forward through the airlock into the hallway, the pressure door sealing behind her.

"That was close," Arrow said, slightly out of breath.

"Too close," Zatanna amended. "Who are they and why are they attacking?"

"I don't know," Steel said. "Whoever they are, they were blocking communications between the Metro and Watchtower. J'onn's down there now trying to sort it all out.

"We'll find out soon, though, I'm sure of it," Flash said.

"We need to stop talking and move," Canary urged the others.

They all agreed and headed off down the corridor.

* * *

 ** **20:22 – Station Time (EST)****

Terrific was monitoring the Gordanian shuttles as they began to attach themselves to the hull of the station. He wished they were using the airlocks as that would be easier to defend against, but they were instead starting to cut through the hull.

He hit the intercom. "Everyone, the Gordanians are cutting through. We'll have hostiles on board in a matter of minutes."

They really wanted the two Tamaraneans for some reason. He was really interested in finding out what that reason was. At a guess it was the two Tamaraneans they had on the station. But why? Sure they were supposedly alien royalty but still, from what he understood Koriand'r had essentially been stripped of her title and given up to The Citadel for peace or something.

Terrific checked the readout on his board. The enemy would soon be boarding and the fight would truly begin.

"I hope everyone's with their teams," Terrific said over the line.

He received twelve affirmations, which meant everyone was ready to repel the Gordanians.

* * *

 ** **20:24 – Station Time (EST)****

Nightwing hadn't signed up for this. He had never really dealt with aliens before. Sure, when the Thanagarians had invaded, he, Tim and Barbara had been developing a plan to fight them, but they had been driven off-world before they'd had a chance to implement it.

Later, through Barbara, he had learned that Supergirl had fought them in Metropolis, but because of the information that had been given by Shayera, or 'Hawkgirl' they had been able to drive her off. She was after all, very similar to Superman in powers and abilities and the same tactics they developed for the Man of Steel had worked on her.

Right now he was in a group of five called Team Ida. Every team used the Western Union phonetic alphabet. Superman was in charge of the first team, or Team Adams. Team Boston was being led by Wonder Woman, Team Chicago by Green Lantern, Team Denver by Shayera, Team Easy was lead by Flash, Team Frank by Black Canary, Team George by Orion, Team Henry lead by Pat Dugan aka S.T.R.I.P.E, Team John was lead by Steel, Team King by Aztek and Team Lincoln by Big Barda. He was in Team Ida, lead by Captain Atom.

The Captain was somewhat of a mystery to him, though that wasn't saying much, because almost everyone else in the league was as well.

Second to the Captain in their team was Metamorpho, a large albino man that was apparently a friend to John Stewart and some kind of shapeshifter.

Then there was Crimson Fox. He didn't know much about the cobra-themed hero other than she had a French accent and that her powers were related to pheromones. Nightwing __hated__ pheromone powers. They were nothing but trouble. The fourth and finally was Zatanna, who had only just arrived on the station. He both knew and trusted her. At least more than the others present.

"The enemy is cutting through the hull," Captain Atom warned.

Nightwing checked his oxygen mask that hung around his neck. They had all been issued them in the event the pressure dropped too low due to a leakage of atmosphere that was sure to happen once the outer hull of the station had been cut into several times.

He pulled a Birdarang from his utility belt, which he had forgone for a number of years and prepared it with a press of a button, the wings folding out.

He was ready for what was about to come, or at least as ready as he could be. He had no information on the Gordanians, their fighting style or strength. But that wasn't truly an issue for him. Sure, he would prefer to know everything, however, every night he went up against strangers that he knew nothing about. Some of them even put up a decent fight.

There was a deep rumble as a circular chunk of wall crashed to the deck. Not a moment later the alien creatures began rushing in.

The moment Captain Atom had given the order, Nightwing's Birdarang was flying through the air. It struck the ground and exploded, powerful enough to stall them, even knocking a few of them back.

That's when they charged. Crimson Fox was the first there, moving surprisingly fast, slashing at the nearest Gordanian with the steel talons on her gloves that he hadn't noticed before.

Nightwing was next in. His opponent tried to bash him with a heavy mace, but he easily dodged it, throwing a punch into the green alien's face. That's when another Gordanian took a swing at him. He dodged, then disarmed the creature, taking its weapon for himself.

He dodged as another fired an energy beam out of some kind of weapon that looked like a tube. Nightwing struck his immediate opponent, causing the creature to stumble.

He then slipped around he opponent as the Gordanian with the energy weapon fired another shot. The bolt flew right past him, striking the Gordanian Zatanna was fighting.

Captain Atom easily took three out almost at once, knocking two unconscious and driving the third into the wall. It was dazed but still conscious.

Nightwing dodged a strike, then using his acquired weapon, he knocked his opponent to the ground, before following through and hitting another in the gut. A Gordanian got in a lucky shot, striking him in the side of the head and knocking him off of his feet.

He used his momentum and rolled right back, blocking a second strike, before returning the favour. He ducked as a Gordanian struck by Captain Atom sailed over his head. It bowled over a group of the green aliens that were rushing in to join the fight, giving them leeway to finish off their current opponents.

* * *

 ** **20:26 – Station Time (EST)****

Argo punched a Gordanian in the face, easily knocking him right over into two of his comrades. While she was holding back, the leader of their group Big Barda wasn't.

The New God was smashing her way through the enemy, using her gold-coloured rod as a bludgeon, nearly taking the heads off several of the green aliens.

Out of Mister Miracle, Vixen and herself, Barda had easily taken out the most.

On the other side of the scale was Miracle. He was the weak link in the team. Not because he wasn't trying, more that Barda was clearly protecting him, essentially fighting both of their battles and stopping him from being an effective team member.

The Gordanians didn't quite know what to make of Vixen. She was able to change her fighting styles quite quickly thanks to her totem. One minute she was using speed, the next she had the power of an elephant, smashing her way through them.

Argo continued to hold back.

She had always held back. She could count on her fingers the number of times she had actually gone all out on an enemy. It was rare and it was for a reason.

One of them shot her with their energy rod, causing pain to shoot through her shoulder where it had struck. She responded by melting it with her heat vision, before dodging a strike from a spiked flail mace, though she wasn't quite sure why she bothered. The chances were it would break if it hit her, though there was always the chance it would hurt so she thought it best to just move out of the way.

As another of the alien lizards went to strike her with a sword, she moved her hand up striking the blade along the flat edge, easily splitting it in two. She then struck him on the chin, sending the green alien sailing into the air, before coming back down, knocking several of his comrades to the deck.

Just as they were getting back up, Vixen ran through them with the power of an elephant, knocking them and others off their feet.

At this rate, the Gordanians wouldn't last long.

* * *

 ** **20:27 – Station Time (EST)****

"She's crazy," The Ray said as Shayera swung her mace wildly, smashing Gordanians left and right.

Red Tornado, Shining Knight, and The Ray, while trying their best, could not deny that she was practically fighting them off all by herself.

"Her actions are making us a less effective team," Red Tornado said in his calm, robotic synthesised voice.

"The red-haired maiden seems to hast a bone to pick with these foul demon creatures," Shining Knight uttered, as he and his winged horse Victory flew in the large bay overhead. He blocked an attack with his shield, before knocking the Gordanian's weapon free of its grip using his sword.

"Shut up and fight!" Shayera shouted back at them as she bashed another around the head, denting its helmet. We can't let them past us. We stop them at the breach."

"Doth not worry warrior maiden. They shan't get past us," Knight, Sir Justin proclaimed.

"I'd just like to get a chance to do more," The Ray complained as he fired a beam of light energy at a stray Gordanian, knocking it back.

"Then do more!" Shayera said. "And stop complaining."

The Ray blasted a Gordanian in the face that Shayera was about to strike, knocking it away.

"He was mine, find your own targets!" Shayera shouted at him.

"That's kinda hard when you've picked __all__ of them as yours."

"Stop complaining and just fight."

The Ray didn't respond. He decided to simply focus on whoever the former Hawkgirl missed.

* * *

 ** **20:28 – Station Time (EST)****

Flash was playing with them. He had waited till they were all on deck, their weapons out before making his move.

He rushed into the enemy lines in a red blur, then seemed to vanish. The Gordanians stood confused for a moment before they all realised their weapons were no longer in their hands.

Flash suddenly appeared in front of Vibe and Sand with a smirk on his face.

"Lost something?" he asked rhetorically, the weapons now in a pile behind them.

"You stopped playing now Flash?" Sand asked the group leader.

"Sure," Flash said. "Let's go get 'em."

The three of them rushed forwards.

Flash was first into the fray. He clotheslined one of the aliens, knocking it down onto its back, then in an instant was zipping around two, disorientating them, causing them to stumble and fall over.

Vibe sent out powerful sonic shock waves that knocked the now unarmed to the floor.

Sand was less effective as he was cut off from the Earth, but he was still able to use his abilities to shift form to a more sand-like material to avoid attacks and then hit back hard.

The team of three held back the invaders quite easily

* * *

 ** **20:29 – Station Time (EST)****

Wonder Woman's Team Boston found the Gordanians not to be particularly tough, though Diana suspected that their strength lay in their numbers. If they got past them and managed to start joining with other invading groups, they would become very difficult to deal with.

She had split her team into two's except for herself, who stood alone. Hawk and Dove were the obvious duo and Fire and Ice's powers were strangely complimentary. Attacking a single target with a combination of both heat and ice caused some of the alien's weapons and armour to crack or in some cases even shatter.

Wonder Woman was just happy punching them and using her lasso to rip the weapons out of their hands.

It was evident that the Gordanians hadn't anticipated such strong resistance. That was a mistake that would cost them dearly.

* * *

 ** **20:30 – Station Time (EST)****

Unlike the other teams, Team Chicago, or Green Lantern's team which consisted of him, Starman and Doctor Light were outside the Watchtower, stopping any more of the alien shuttles from leeching themselves onto the station's hull.

Starman and Light damaged their engines while Lantern used his ring to throw them back to whichever ship they had come from.

There were so many, however, that it was impossible to get them all. Some invariably managed to dock and begin cutting through the hull before anything could be done to stop them.

Most of them didn't get that chance before their shuttles were disabled and sent back. It was tough work, but the three were managing to keep mostly on top of it.

* * *

 ** **20:32 – Station Time (EST)****

"We're leaving," Lrek Tomar said in Tamaranean, to the two orange-skinned aliens.

"How?" Ryand'r asked. "They're not going to let us just take one of their ships."

"They're busy fighting," Lrek told them. "And I and the Green Lantern were planning out a route back. I think we're more than ready. We can sneak in get a ship and get to Tamaran. There's nothing they can do, we'll be out of this system before they realise we're gone."

"What about the Gordanians?" Ryand'r questioned.

"They want us," Koriand'r said fiercely. "That's why they're here."

"How do you know that?" Ryand'r asked, confused.

"I just do." She had spent some time in the company of Gordanians before she had ended up in the hands of the Psions. She had been nothing more than a slave and she had no intention of letting that happen again. Yet she knew them. She knew that if they left for Tamaran that while the Gordanians would pursue, they would return here to this planet Earth and they would seek to conquer it and enslave the population.

She had no intention of just running away. Firstly, it wasn't really in her nature and secondly, she didn't want to return to the Vega System. Her parents had willingly given her up for a sense of security and peace. They had essentially given her up as a slave and she never wanted to go back.

"We should stay and fight," she told the others.

"Really?" Lrek asked surprised. "What about your brother? The Psions made him lose the ability to absorb new languages and made him forget the ones he had already learned except his own. We need to get him home to see if anything can be done."

"Don't lie!" Koriand'r snapped. "You don't care about his welfare!" she accused. "You just want to run away."

Lrek became furious. "Listen, little girl. I've fought the Gordanians and it isn't something to be taken lightly."

"I've been their slave. I managed to escape. I know what they're like"

"Didn't do you much good, did it," Lrek commented. "You fell right into the hands of the Psions. From one cell right into another."

"You are just a coward!" Koriand'r accused.

"Fine!" Lrek yelled at her. "Stay. I plan on getting out of here."

Ryand'r moved over to his sister. "We can't stay, you know that. We have to leave. Return home to our own world."

"Why?" Koriand'r questioned honestly. "So I can be sold back into slavery?"

"You weren't sold. It was a mistake, they know that now."

"I Don't care. I'm staying here."

"Just leave her," Lrek said.

"I'm not leaving my sister."

"In that case, I'm going without you."

"What about your reward for finding us."

"Not worth fighting the Gordanians over. I've already lost a comrade getting you out of the Psion's hands. I'm not throwing my life away too. Stay here and die for all I care. These primitives won't be able to defeat a Gordanian fleet, even if it is a small one. Unlike my kind, they won't show Earth any mercy. If they can't have it, they will destroy it."

Lrek left, heading for the hangar bay. Ryand'r looked to his sister. "When this is over we need to talk. You can't honestly be serious about staying here."

"I am."

"You know nothing about these people or their customs. How could you want to stay here?"

"Why would I want to go back to Tamaran?"

"Because it's your home."

"Go home just for them to give me back to the Citadel?"

"They won't do that. They learned their lesson."

"I don't care if they have or not. I'm not going back there."

"You're not staying. This planet is primitive and unsafe."

"Unsafe? They could have just given me up to the Gordanians like our parents gave me up to the Citadel. But they're fighting instead."

Ryand'r didn't say anything. He just looked away.

"I'm going to help them fight," she said, as she floated towards the door.

"Is that a good idea?" he asked his sister.

"I do not know. But I want to help them." The door slid open and she looked back at him. "Are you coming?"

He looked at her for several moments, unsure whether to join her. Finally, he made his decision and flew to her. "I'm coming."

He just hoped this wasn't a mistake.

* * *

Updated December 2017


	18. JLU:TSC:Ch18

****Chapter Eighteen****

 ** **Metropolis Outskirts****

 ** **Metropolis****

 ** **United States****

 ** **20:37 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 14, 2007****

Pauline Lester pulled up into the parking lot of her father's rental place. Her mother had been a nurse, while her father had been a military man. After he had left the armed forces, he had drifted from job to job in order to pay for her going to college to become a doctor. It had worked out, but her younger brother hadn't been as fortunate. He worked for her father, having not really gotten anywhere.

The four-door car came to a stop and they all climbed out. Pauline turned to the others. "Wait here," she told them. She then headed off towards the office.

Galatea addressed her father once she was sure Pauline was out of earshot. "How much do you trust her, really? And be honest."

"A lot," Emil said firmly. "She isn't leaving her home and job behind for the fun of it, Tea."

"If you're sure, then I guess I'll trust her too," she said with reservation.

They watched as Pauline stepped out of the office with an older man who appeared to be nearly seventy. Beside him was a much younger man, with dark hair and to Galatea's eyes quite pleasant to look at.

"This is my dad and nephew," Pauline said.

The father shook Emil's hand, while Galatea eyed him suspiciously.

"Been years since I've seen you," the old man said to him.

"You still working, Earl?" Emil asked him. "People usually retire by the time they get to your age."

"I like to keep myself busy," he responded. "Sitting at home alone doesn't appeal to me."

Emil looked at Pauline expectantly.

"Mom died about three years ago."

"I'm so sorry."

"No, it's fine. I've healed. Well, as much as one can."

"We all have," Earl said. He then looked at Galatea. "This your daughter, then?" he asked, with a warm smile.

"I am," she responded.

"Doesn't look much like you. I guess she got all her looks from her mother."

Galatea snorted. "You have no idea," she muttered under her breath.

"She's not my biological daughter," Emil explained to him.

"Adopted?"

"Yes."

Earl gestured over to an old station wagon. "Well, there she is. Beautiful isn't she."

Emil stared at the car that looked like it was straight out of the seventies. "You rent cars from forty years ago?" he asked in surprise.

"Look around," Pauline suggested.

Emil did, as did Galatea. They both noticed for the first time that most of the cars were older models.

"Classic car rentals," Earl told them. "And you're getting a '72 Vista Cruiser. Got the styling of a Cutlass, but a station wagon. Best of both worlds."

"As long as it gets us there," Emil said.

"It will," Pauline responded. "I'll go fetch the bags."

"I'll do it," Galatea said.

"I'll help," the nephew offered.

The two made their way back to Pauline's car and opened the trunk. Galatea watched with a smirk as he pulled out one heavy case with a red face, planting it roughly on the floor, before retrieving a second.

"You take the small third one," he told her as he struggled to pick up the two cases, before putting them back down. "Wow, these are heavy."

She rolled her eyes, her smirk growing into a smile as she leaned forward and picked them up with ease. "You take the small third one instead."

He stared at her in shock. He couldn't believe how easily she was holding them bags when he could barely lift them. "How?" he stammered.

"Does it matter?" she said to him. "Now get that case."

He reached in and took the much smaller and lighter case, then the two of them headed off to the station wagon.

She easily lifted the two bags and placed them in the trunk, the cousin doing the same.

"Got some muscle on you there," the father said.

"Yes," she replied simply.

Pauline gave her father the keys to her car. "Get it off the road. I know this is asking a lot and I thank you."

"I know you've got your reasons." He passed his daughter the keys to the car. "The Vista Cruiser's got more power than that thing you drive, so be careful on the accelerator."

"I will don't worry and thanks again."

They climbed into the car, Pauline behind the wheel, Emil in the front passenger seat and Galatea in the back. She started the engine up and turned on the headlights, before waving to her father and nephew, before rolling down the window

"I love you both," she called out to them. "Hopefully I won't be away too long." She rolled the window back up.

"Can we get going now?" Galatea asked.

"We're off," Emil said as the car began to move forward.

"How long's the trip going to be?"

Emil looked back to her daughter. "We'll be on the road for a few hours. We won't be heading all the way there tonight."

"Right," she said unenthusiastically. "You could just tell me where we're headed and I could meet you there."

Emil pulled a face. "That's not really a good idea. Best we stay together."

"If you say so," she accepted as she stared out of the window. As to where their destination was, she still didn't know.

* * *

 ** **Watchtower II****

 ** **Earth Orbit****

 ** **20:40 – Station Time (EST)****

 ** **March 14, 2007****

Nightwing was used to fighting more than one combatant at one time. What he wasn't used to was fighting Gordanians. They were savage and unrelenting. Unlike the usual criminal, individuals didn't scamper away or try to flee when they thought they were beaten, they just fought harder.

Captain Atom and Metamorpho seemed to be having no trouble at all. He, Zatanna and Crimson Fox were having a much harder time. The problem was that there seemed to be an infinite amount of them. They kept rushing in as more shuttles attached themselves to the hull. Not only that, but the fallen Gordanians didn't stay unconscious long. They were soon back up continuing the fight.

That wasn't the only problem. The other was he was starting to get fatigued. By the looks of Zatanna, so was she. He knew that using magic too vigorously for too long was tiring for her. As for Crimson Fox? At first glance, she seemed to be doing just fine, but there were small things like stance and foot placement that showed that she too was starting to feel tired.

"We need to defeat them soon," Nightwing said as he dodged a blow.

"More and more of them are staying down every minute," Captain Atom said. "Keep at it and they will be defeated."

"What do we do once they are?" Zatanna asked as she threw one back with a spell.

"Put them back on their shuttles and send them back to their ships."

"And what's stopping them from sending them right back?" Nightwing questioned.

"Nothing, but we've got nowhere to hold them all. Best to send them back and see what happens."

To Nightwing's ears, it didn't really sound like they had much of a plan. But short of killing them, they were stuck in a circle. Unless they could render them unconscious long enough to take out the rest.

Nightwing saw an energy bolt shoot at Zatanna out of the corner of his eye. She managed to dodge out of the way, but his lapse in focus allowed his opponents to knock him to the ground.

A heavy foot slammed down on his chest, pinning him to the floor. The Gordanian stood over him, axe held high over its head, ready to bring the weapon down. The others were far too busy with their own battles to help him right now and he knew that he was seconds from death unless he got out from under its foot in the next half-second.

Out of nowhere, a green bolt struck the green lizard-like alien, sending it flying into the group behind it.

The next thing he knew, he was being hoisted up back onto his feet rather sharply.

He only had time to glance at the Tamaranean, Koriand'r and utter a "Thank you."

Then he was back in the fight, both her and her brother joining in.

The two extra fighters made all the difference and soon they were on top of the fight.

* * *

The battle played out on the Watchtower. Superman's group was the first to fully defeat their adversaries and put them on their shuttles and send them back. Then it was Captain Atom's, thanks to the extra help. After that, it was Wonder Woman's team, then Barda's.

Before long, the Watchtower was clear of the enemy and they were all being sent back, unconscious, their guidance systems locked so that even if they awoke they would have a hard time turning their shuttles about.

With that unpleasantness out of the way, those that needed it headed or were taken to the infirmary for treatment while others remained on guard.

Of the Five Founders on the station, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, and Shayera, they gathered in the Nest with Mister Terrific and Argo tagging along.

Flash was the first to speak. "What happens now?" he asked the others.

"It's up to them," Superman said. "If we're lucky, they'll take the hint and leave."

"Or they could destroy the station," Lantern pointed out. "We're not out of this yet. Not by a long shot."

"He's right," Shayera said. "If they don't think they can win, then they'll destroy the Watchtower and they might even take the planet for themselves."

"So we have to stop them," Superman said sourly.

"We might have to permanently stop them," Shayera told them.

"You mean kill them all?" Flash asked not liking where the conversation was going.

"We only need to take out their commanding officers."

"I'm not ready to kill them just yet," Superman said. "In fact, I think there's another way. There's always another way."

"Not this time," Shayera warned.

"It may be necessary," Wonder Woman added. "We swore to protect the people of Earth, all of them."

"How far are we willing to go to protect Earth, though?" Kara asked. "We also swore to protect the laws. Murder in most places is against the law."

The others looked at her as if only just noticing her for the first time.

"It isn't murder," Shayera said. "It's defending our home no matter what."

"I need your attention," Terrific said. They all looked his way. "The dreadnought has gone into a lower orbit and is charging their particle cannon."

"They're going to fire on the planet," Shayera told the others.

"Can we stop them?" Superman asked.

"Too late, even for Lantern to get there in time, because they're firing."

"Location!?" Superman shouted as he moved up beside him.

"California."

"Where in California?"

"Jump City."

They all stood there in complete silence, none of them knowing what to say. It was their duty to stop things like this from happening. It was why the Watchtower existed in the first place.

They had failed everyone in that city and they had failed themselves.

"How many people live there?" Flash questioned finally.

"Half a million or around there," Terrific said solemnly, his voice quiet. "Their beam has ceased. It wasn't a full charge."

Superman rubbed his eyes while Flash leaned heavily against a console. The rest just stood there.

The next one to break the silence was Shayera. "Do we go that far now? Are we willing to do whatever it takes to stop them?"

"We need the Binary Fusion Gun online," Superman said, straightening his posture.

"We can't," Terrific informed him. "The flow regulator is in the Metro Tower and I doubt they're gonna let us take a Javelin down there to retrieve it."

"What about teleporters?" Lantern asked.

"We're still being blocked. Can't communicate with the Metro Tower, let alone use the teleporter."

"Could one of us fly down and grab it?" Argo asked.

"Lantern could possibly, but the chances are he'd be shot out of the sky. They have pretty powerful weaponry on those ships," Terrific said.

"Stolen weaponry," Shayera added.

"The flow regulator is also a delicate piece of equipment," Terrific told them. "We can't risk having it shot and damaged or else we'll have nothing."

"So we have to get it up here stealthily," Superman surmised. He thought for a moment. "Any word on Batman?" he asked.

"His Javelin went down in the Atlantic. With luck, the Atlanteans picked them up."

"We need to get in contact with him," the Man of Steel declared. "If anyone has a stealth ship that can break orbit, it's Batman."

"Yes, but does he have one big enough for the flow regulator?"

"We have to put a stop to them," Wonder Woman said. "We either go over to their warship and destroy it, or we use our gun. One way or another we-"

Terrific raised his index finger with one hand and gestured to a blinking light with the other. Wonder Woman fell silent. "We're getting a call from the Gordanians."

Superman sighed. "I guess we should hear it."

Terrific put it up. __"You have one Earth hour to give us what we want or a bigger city will be destroyed."__

"They've ended the call."

"Is that clear enough for you?" Shayera asked him. "They won't stop."

"Then we have to make them stop," Wonder Woman said firmly.

Superman stared at the monitor screens, knowing that they were right. He just didn't like the implications of what stopping them might entail.

* * *

 ** **New York State****

 ** **United States****

 ** **20:51 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 14, 2007****

Galatea's eyes opened and she looked around the car's cabin, briefly confused as to where she was. It took a few moments for her to remember.

She had just been elsewhere, seeing the senior members of the Justice League talking about aliens. She had felt the sadness wash over her when they had fired on the city, but it wasn't her own sadness. No, it had been Kara's sadness. The thing was she couldn't remember dozing off. She had been sat in the back of the car and then she had been on the Watchtower. It was odd, to say the least.

"Daddy," she said, leaning forwards, feeling the confusion start to lift, wondering if what she had just seen was real or just a dream.

He looked around "Yes honey?"

Galatea hoped it was real or she was going to look stupid. "You know you told me about that stealth suit you were working on before Superman went rogue a few years back?"

Emil frowned. "When he worked for Darkseid after he supposedly messed with his memory? Sure I remember," he said, clenching his jaw. "That's the one thing I doubt I'll ever forget."

"Is it still around?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. It was last time I was at the lab a few years back, why? What made you bring it up?"

"I think we need it."

"Need it? What for?"

"Turn on the radio."

Now Emil was really confused. "The radio? Why?"

Pauline who was driving shook her head. "I prefer the peace and quiet."

Now would show whether she was losing her mind or not. If what she had seen was real, then every radio station in the nation would be reporting on the attack on Jump City. "We're not listening to music," she said. "Just do what I say."

"Okay, fine," Emil said leaning over and twisting the dial. Music began playing. He was about to change the station when the telltale jingle of a news bulletin chimed.

 _"This is MNR, I am Gary Neil. Moments ago were told that the Justice League had disabled their weapon, but from the destruction at Jump City, it seems not to be the case."_

Emil slammed his hand down on the dashboard. "They did it again."

"It wasn't them," Galatea urged.

Emil looked around. "It wasn't?" he asked with surprise. "Wait, hold on, how did you know about this in the first place?"

"You know that thing I had going on before with Supergirl?"

"Thing?" he asked. "What thing?"

"Where we were seeing what the other was doing."

"Yes?" he questioned cautiously.

"Well, it's kinda happening again."

"That's not good," Pauline said. "That means Kara'll be able to see through it the other way, too."

There was still something that wasn't adding up in Emil's mind. "Why did you ask about the stealth suit?"

"I think I'll need it."

"For what?"

"They need a device for their gun to stop the aliens."

"Aliens?"

"It was an alien ship that fired on that city."

Emil switched the radio back off. "You want to take it to them?" he asked in disbelief. "No, Tea, this is stupid. We need to disappear. Forget what you thought you saw, there's no reason for you to risk your life to help them."

"I'm not helping them, I'm helping us," Galatea retorted. "If the aliens blow up the planet then we'll all be dead."

Emil clenched his jaw. "It'll take a while to get there."

"We have less than an hour before they fire again," she urged. "From here which direction is the Metropolis Star Labs?"

"We're heading northwest, so that way," he said pointing.

Before he could say anything else, Galatea had opened the car door and jumped out. She swiftly grabbed the car from underneath and flew them in that direction, her speed increasing as she flew back in the direction of Metropolis.

After a few minutes of flying, her powerful eyes found the building in the distance. She changed heading and she flew over, swiftly landing in the parking lot. She put the car down and chuckled when she saw Pauline holding on tightly to the steering wheel, knuckles white, eyes wide, her mouth agape.

Emil stepped out of the car and stumbled slightly. "Please don't do that _ever_ again."

"We're here," she said, ignoring him. "Now let's get that suit."

"No guarantee it'll even fit you. It was made for Superman after all."

"Enough chatter, we have fifty minutes for me to get that suit and get to the Metro Tower."

"Will they believe you want to help them, though?" Emil questioned. "You aren't on good terms with them."

"I'll see won't I," she said as they both walked inside. Galatea paused and looked back to Pauline who was still gripping onto the wheel. "Will she be okay?"

"She should be. She's just surprised, that's all."

"Fair enough," she said as she headed inside, Emil by her side.

They both headed for the front desk, where the receptionist on duty looked up at him. Her disinterested look quickly turned to one of shock. "I wasn't expecting to see you here, Doctor Hamilton," she said as she attempted to regain her composure.

"I need to talk to Burton," Hamilton said.

"I'll give the Director a call," she said, picking up the phone.

Galatea leaned over to her father and whispered. "We can't wait, we have less than fifty minutes and they still have to install the thing."

"Director Thompson will speak with you," she told him as she pointed. "That way."

"Where is the suit held?" she asked her father as they headed down the hallway. "Maybe I can grab it while you're speaking to this guy."

"I would rather not get into a fight over this. We'll talk to him first."

Galatea didn't like that idea. "If you say so. But if he stalls, then I'm getting it myself."

They went up a flight of stairs and entered a second waiting area, where they were told to wait.

"So who is this Burton guy?" she asked her father.

"Burton Thompson became the director a few years back," Emil explained. "It wasn't long after the incident where I got a-hold of Supergirl's DNA. Suffice to say, I got a bad feeling about him. I still do. He didn't know about you or my role at Cadmus. When he did, I was essentially fired."

"You got a bad feeling from him, but not from Waller?"

"I got a bad feeling from her, but she was promising to do something about Superman and the Justice League. Cadmus was set up specifically to combat people like Superman."

"People like me, you mean."

He looked at her in surprise. Then he nodded solemnly. "Yes, people like you."

"Director Thompson is ready for you," the second receptionist said.

The two stepped into his office. Burton Thompson looked from Hamilton to Galatea, then back again.

"She's a fugitive, you know that right?" the man said, his fingers webbed as his arms rested on his desk's surface.

"We need the Superman stealth suit," Emil said.

"Not in a position to make demands Hamilton," Thompson said as he leaned back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest.

Galatea rested her hands on her hips. "What happened in Jump City might happen here if you don't give us that suit."

"Not sure what you're talking about," Burton said, having not heard about the attack. "But I don't like people coming into my office and making demands."

"Jump City was shot at by aliens."

"Is that so," Burton said unconvinced. "You're an alien, are you not?" he asked Galatea. "Well, a clone of one at the very least."

"Listen, just give us the suit and we'll be gone," Emil said.

"I could. Or I could call the police," the director threatened.

Before he had time to react, the clone had moved across the room, pulled him out of his chair and slammed him against the wall. He winced in pain as he felt a rib crack.

"Stealth suit, now! Or I'll tear your head off. For me, it'll be no more difficult than plucking a hair."

The director decided to just comply rather than risk finding out whether she was bluffing or not. "Fine, it's exactly where it was when Hamilton worked here. The code for the lock is 1864-REL."

"I hardly need the passkey," she rebuked, letting him go.

"The lead wall is lined with Kryptonite," the man said. "You'd probably break your fist if you tried to punch through it."

"Whatever. "She looked at her father. "Let's get that suit and get out of here."

Emil led them down to where the stealth and the other superman suits were being stored. He input the given code and the door slid open. They both stepped inside, where there were four metallic suits, one of which had a hefty harness on it.

"I guess that one at the end is the stealth suit?"

"Yes," Emil replied. "It holds the stealth device in the harness. It can in theory project the stealth field around whatever you're holding as well, but it wasn't tested."

"Let's go get it," she said. as she took a step forward, she staggered slightly.

Emil rested his hand on her shoulder, getting her attention. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm feeling a little dizzy," she told him

"It will be the Kryptonite in the walls," Emil explained. "We'll have to hurry."

As they both began forward, the door sealed shut behind them sealing them in.

 _"_ _ _You're trapped,"__ the voice of Director Thompson said over some speakers built into the ceiling. __"I'm calling the authorities. You two just sit tight."__

Galatea moved up to the door and pulled at it, but her strength was already waning.

"Hurry," Emil urged, "we have to get that suit on you."

She moved swiftly over to the stealth suit and her father helped her put it on to find that, as expected, it was way too big for her. Her face didn't even fill out the transparency in the headpiece of the suit, only the top of her nose and eyes were visible. The chest and arm area were also quite baggy. Unfortunately, it would have to do.

"Let's get out of here," she said as she moved clumsily back over to the door. She paused for a brief moment, looking at Emil. "This suit is going to need some getting used to," she commented.

 _"_ _ _Have you forgotten?"__ the director mocked over the speakers. __"Kryptonite lined walls."__

She smiled as she tore the door off of its hinges.

 _"_ _ _Wait, how did you do that?"__

"Suit protects me from Kryptonite," she said grinning. She turned to Emil. "You and Pauline get away from here. I'm heading to the Metro Tower." Emil stepped in front of her, blocking her exit. "What?" she questioned.

"You don't have to do this. We can just drive away and let the Justice League deal with it."

She smiled. "Sounds nice, but I can't block their energy weapon if they fired it at Metropolis. You could be killed and I can't let that happen. I have to try and stop them. Earth is my home and I'm not gonna let some aliens blow it to pieces."

Emil nodded and reluctantly stepped aside. "Good luck," he offered, his face stricken with the look of worry.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," she promised as she moved off.

Emil watched her go. "I hope so, I really do."

* * *

Updated December 2017


	19. JLU:TSC:Ch19

****Chapter Nineteen****

 ** **Watchtower II****

 ** **Earth Orbit****

 ** **20:55 – Station Time (EST)****

 ** **March 14, 2007****

The decision had been made. Lantern was going to retrieve the device from the Metro Tower. He was the only one that could possibly shield it and get it up here safely without it being damaged

The way to get down there unnoticed was simple. There was a debris field around the upper section of the station from where the station had been hit by the Gordanian's weapon. The plan was to use a piece of the debris to get down to Earth. He could hide himself enough that it simply looked like the debris had been knocked clear of the rest and had spiralled towards Earth.

It was a risky plan, but at that moment, they didn't have other ideas.

While they had figured out how to get down, getting back up again would be far more difficult. Unfortunately, they didn't have much of a choice. They needed their weapon online and as soon as possible.

With him in place inside the small piece of debris, he made some slight adjustments and it began to, at first, slowly fall to Earth. It didn't take long to start picking up speed as he altered the orbit of the hulking mass to intersect the pacific.

From there, he would head to the Metro Tower, pick up the device and head back up with it.

But that would take time. He had to make his descent look as natural as possible, which wouldn't be quick. His current estimate was ten minutes till he had entered the atmosphere. He would do his best to speed that up without drawing attention to himself.

* * *

 ** **Metro Tower****

 ** **Metropolis****

 ** **United States****

 ** **20:57 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 14, 2007****

J'onn J'onzz had been able to get a short call through to the Watchtower and he knew that he had to get the flow coil up to them somehow.

But that would be difficult. Not only because of the Gordanians, but because the military were securing the island the Metro Tower lay upon and a general was a few minutes off from arriving at the nest.

They wanted answers as to why a city had been decimated by an orbital strike. No one could see what was happening up there and they still didn't really trust the league. He suspected they thought they had done it, but that was not the case and he could prove it.

J'onn looked around as league personnel escorted General Hogan and several armed men up to him.

J'onn rose up out of his seat and gave a slight bow. "General," he said in his usual monotone.

"We need answers and you're gonna give us 'em," the general said gruffly.

J'onn promptly explained, "A small fleet of alien vessels has entered orbit. One of them fired their particle beam at the Watchtower, then later at Jump City."

"What kinda aliens?" he asked, eyeing the Martian suspiciously.

"Gordanians."

"It ain't another hoax is it?" Hogan questioned.

"Hoax?"

"Last time the Gordarians attacked it was a hoax by those Thangrians."

"Gordanians and Thanagarians," J'onn corrected. "General, I assure you that this isn't a hoax."

"You got proof?"

"I have footage of them leaving hyperspace and firing on the Watchtower."

The general grunted. "Let's see it."

J'onn sat down and promptly brought up the footage onto the screens. The general watched as the events played out, then as the image began to break up.

"What's going on?"

"We lost the feed at that moment," J'onn explained. "The Gordanians have an effective jamming field around the Watchtower. I have only managed to briefly penetrate it."

"Riiiight," the general said, not sounding at all convinced. "You know what they are after?"

J'onn hesitated before answering. "They want two aliens that arrived on Earth a few days ago."

"That thing in Canada?"

J'onn was surprised by his knowledge. "Yes, General."

"So, give 'em the aliens," the man said as though it were the obvious thing to do.

"It's not that simple. If we give them up, then they will destroy the Watchtower."

Hogan shrugged. "Not seeing a downside."

"With the league out of the way, they may set their sights on this planet. Gordanian government is primarily a slaver entity. A defenceless planet is ripe for the taking."

"We're not defenceless."

"Against a much superior alien force, you most certainly are. You stood no chance against the Thanagarians and the Gordanians beat them. Most likely enslaved their people."

"We beat the Thangrians."

"No, the league did by destroying the only thing keeping them here. Without us, Earth is defenceless."

General Hogan didn't look impressed. "You on an ego trip or somethin'?"

"No, Sir. I am simply telling you as it is."

"You think you're high and mighty with your superpowers?"

"The Justice League is sworn to protect the people of the Earth. We will do that to the best of our ability."

"How's that working out, with one of our cities in ashes. With all those people that are now dead? What happened to your space cannon? Why don't you shoot that at them?"

J'onn regarded the man. Didn't he know the gun wasn't operational? "We dismantled it as a show of good faith," he told him.

"Hold-on," the general said holding up his hands in disbelief. "You're telling me that you __actually__ did that?"

J'onn was dumbfounded by his reaction. "Of course. It had been controlled remotely, thus we thought it prudent to deactivate it."

The military man sneered at him. "Great job, look where that's gotten us," he said derisively. "Do you have a plan of, y'know, fixing the damned gun?"

This wasn't the reaction the Martian had been expecting. They had been asked, no _told_ to dismantle the BFG and when they did, it turned out they were still in the wrong. He knew he should have expected it, but it was still frustrating and disheartening to know that they would always be in the wrong in some people's eyes.

J'onn pushed the annoyance away and focused on the here and now. "We know of a way to fix the weapon," J'onn said. "Unfortunately, we do not have means of getting the parts up there."

"You have a teleporter thing, don't you?"

"We are being blocked from using it by some kind of jamming device. So far I haven't found a way to break through it for more than a few moments."

"Sure," he said with a dismissive wave. "Anyone would think you wanted people to die."

"I assure you that is not the case."

The general folded his arms over his chest. "Really? Then why haven't you stopped them yet?"

J'onn began to feel something he rarely felt. Actual anger. "We are doing everything we can."

"It's not good enough," General Hogan said. "And to tell the truth, you haven't even proven that what you have said isn't a lie?"

"What do you mean by that?" J'onn asked feeling insulted.

"What do you think I mean? It's long overdue that your so-called league is either controlled or shut down. Even if I take what you've said as truth, you've still taken matters into your own hands."

J'onn closed his eyes. He knew there was some truth in what the man was saying. He still didn't like it, or the accusations.

There was suddenly a loud crash. J'onn and the soldiers were immediately on alert as what appeared to be Superman in a silver head-to-toe suit with the familiar red and yellow 'S' flew into the room.

"Superman?" the general questioned with surprise.

It took only a few seconds for J'onn to not only realise who it was but to get into a defensive stance, ready to fight if he had to.

The woman in the suit raised her hands, indicating she wasn't hostile. "Not here to fight," she told them. "You need something taken to the Watchtower to bring your gun online. I'm here to collect it."

"Who is this?" the general demanded to know.

J'onn raised a hand to silence him. "Hold on a moment, General I need to speak with her in private."

"Excuse me?" the man asked, both confused and angry. "Not happening until you tell me what's going on!"

"Apologies General, but it is important that we have some time to speak. This may result in you getting what you want."

He scowled at the two before he relented. "We'll wait over there," he said gesturing to the other-side of the large room. "You better not try anything."

As he and his troops moved away, J'onn cautiously approached Galatea and her suit, which had a hefty looking harness and device on it. As to what the device was for, J'onn had no idea. He did, however, intend to find out.

"Why are you here?" he demanded.

She rested her closed fists clumsily onto the hips of the oversized suit. "I saw what was happening in a dream or vision or whatever it was. Thought I would help."

J'onn realised what that meant. "So the connection between you and Kara has been fully re-established as I feared it would."

"You knew about it?" Galatea asked, surprised. "I mean that it was back?"

"Yes. We have been wondering if there was a way to sever it."

"Yeah, well it will have to wait, won't it. The aliens up in orbit won't wait for us."

J'onn stared at her for a moment, trying to ascertain her motives without having to delve into her mind. Her presence here was confusing. Did she actually want to help, or was this some kind of ruse? "Tell me why you should be trusted?" he asked finally.

"Because they have a big gun that could shoot anywhere on Earth at any time? I'm not doing this to be a big hero. I'm doing this to protect my home."

J'onn's eyes glowed slightly as he checked to make sure she was being honest with him. He didn't like using his abilities as he was now, as others saw it as an invasion of privacy, but he felt that he didn't really have much choice right now.

"Satisfied?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes," he said feeling rather unsettled himself.

"You better be, because I don't like people going into my head without asking first."

"My apologies."

"Whatever. Just don't do it again," she warned.

"Understood," he said while trying to make sense of some of the emotions and surface thoughts he had sensed. What he found was troubling. She was afraid. Afraid of herself and scared that she had no place in this world. She covered up her fears with hostility and self-assuredness. It was a cover-up for who she really was, a confused individual who needed guidance.

"Are we getting the device or what?" she asked, after he had remained there, stood staring at her for several moments.

J'onn nodded, focusing back on her. "Yes. I cannot guarantee you will be welcomed when you reach the Watchtower, however."

"I'll take the risk. Now, where's this thing."

J'onn glanced back at the general for a moment. "Head to the level above," J'onn said as he flew up and phased through the high ceiling.

* * *

 ** **21:05 - Eastern Standard Time****

Galatea watched him as he ascended up through the ceiling like a ghost on its way to Heaven. She knew about this ability but to see it was a little disconcerting.

Then the shouting began.

She looked over to where it was coming from to see the General and his men were approaching quickly, weapons trained on her. It seemed they didn't like the fact that the Martian had just left. Galatea decided not to hang around and flew out of the room, heading up the nearest stairwell up to the floor above where she found J'onn waiting for her.

"Follow me," he said stoically as he walked down the hallway. She followed him as they stepped into an elevator, which took them downwards. "I am taking a risk here," he said to her. "Leaving the room like that. General Hogan might decide to have me arrested."

She rocked back slightly on her heels. "Yeah, well don't expect me to feel sorry for you or anything."

"I do not expect anything. Though once this is over, perhaps we could see about removing the psychic link that exists between you and Argo."

"Sorry, but I'm not sticking around. I deliver the device, then I'm outta there."

"You don't plan on helping them fight?" J'onn questioned.

"No."

"How about helping down here?"

"I'm a fugitive, remember? I plan on meeting up with my fa-" That's when she suddenly realised that she hadn't set up a meeting place. She had absolutely no idea where to find him once she returned from the Watchtower. She felt her stomach sink. She would have to look for them when she returned from the space station. Hopefully, they would be easy to find. She knew what car they were using, but still there was a lot of area to cover. What if she couldn't find them?

"Something wrong?" J'onn asked her.

She glared at him. "Nothing."

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. J'onn walked smoothly out, while she had more trouble with the overly large suit.

"We have suits that are more your size," J'onn said.

"This is a stealth suit," she told him.

"I suspected as much. Is the stealth device the object on the harness?"

"Yes, it is."

He nodded. "We might be able to remove it and put it on a smaller suit."

"You think you can?" she asked.

"Yes I do," he said, before pointing to a massive object in the large warehouse they found themselves in.

"You have got to be joking," she said.

"That is the flow regulator," J'onn told her.

"I thought it would be the size of a small car at the most, not the size of two city buses."

"Superman moved it here, I think you can do the same."

"Not what I'm worried about. It's being spotted and shot that's got me worried. That's a really big object for me to be moving about." she sighed. "I'm here now, so I guess I have to give it a shot."

"Let me show you space-suits," J'onn said leading her over to a row of lockers. He opened one to reveal a suit hanging inside. He removed it. "Let me look at that harness."

Galatea remained still as he checked it. He unfastened some clips and the whole thing came off.

"I suppose you want me to get out of this suit and into that one?"

"Yes."

She removed the suit, revealing her jeans and t-shirt underneath. "Good to be out of that," she commented, before she started to put on the other one. "Wow," she said after a moment. "This is a pretty good fit. The jeans have bunched up in the crotch, through."

"It belongs to Argo," J'onn said. "Or Supergirl if you prefer."

She glared at him but decided to keep quiet. He helped her put the harness back on and tightened it up. She then looked up at the device.

"How do I carry it?" she questioned.

"There are two handles on the top."

Galatea flew up to the device. "I see them, but you're telling me that I can carry this with those two small handles? Won't they break off?"

"They're heavily reinforced."

"If you say so," she said as she moved over to them and gripped them firmly. "Where's the way out?"

J'onn moved over to a control panel and pressed it. A large door in the roof slid open.

"Is the stealth device active?"

She looked down and pressed the big button that lay right in the centre of it. The device began to emit a soft hum, though there was no indicator to say if it was actually working or not, which didn't fill her full of confidence.

"I guess I'll find out if it works," she said as she lifted the flow regulator off the floor. "Wish me luck and all that."

"Good luck and all that," he deadpanned.

She smiled at him. "You're not so bad, Martian."

"You're not so bad either," he said back.

She gave him a curt nod before flying out of the large door, finding herself behind the tower. Military vehicles were all around and someone on a megaphone shouted something at her. She ignored it as she accelerated hard upwards, heading into orbit.

* * *

 ** **Metropolis Outskirts****

 ** **United States****

 ** **21:09 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 14, 2007****

As Metropolis came into view, Lantern broke radio silence and started calling J'onn. The response he got wasn't at all what he expected.

 _"_ _ _If you're calling about the flow regulator, it's already on its way to the Watchtower."__

"It is? Did Batman pick it up?"

 _"_ _ _No, Galatea did."__

Lantern's mouth fell agape in sheer shock. "She did?" he asked, wondering if he had heard him right. Then what he had been told finally sank in. "Wait, you gave it to _her_?"

 _"_ _ _Yes and I suggest you head back to the Watchtower,"__ the response came.

Lantern wasn't happy at all. "You better have a good reason for trusting the clone with it. If she damages it, we're sunk."

 _ _"I believe she intends to assist and will get the device where it needs to go."__

"I hope you're right," Lantern said not at all impressed by J'onn's actions. "I'll head back up. I can bring you along if you want?"

 _"_ _ _That isn't a good idea. The military is here and they're not happy with me. I suggest you don't come here at all and simply go help stop the enemy."__

"Understood," Lantern said with a sigh. "One last thing. Did Batman call you? His Javelin was shot down"

 _"_ _ _No, he has not."__

"Keep an ear out for him."

 _"_ _ _I will if I can."__

"Good luck."

 _"_ _ _You, too."__

With that, Lantern angled himself upwards and began to ascend back towards the Watchtower, all the while wondering both whether Batman and the others had made it and whether he could get back to the station without drawing attention.

* * *

 ** **Earth Orbit****

 ** **21:13 – Eastern Standard Time****

The Watchtower came into Galatea's view. It was currently surrounded by strange looking ships, one of them being quite sizeable.

The Watchtower itself looked a lot worse off than she remembered, with part of the upper 'horseshoe' missing, debris scattered all around the area. Normally she would have used that has her way of gaining access to the station, but the large object she was carrying would make that difficult.

She found herself holding her breath the closer she got. So far none of the alien ships had shot at her, which she certainly wasn't going to complain about. Though, it was still unsettling to be so exposed.

Her eyes scanned the front of the Watchtower for a hangar deck. Upon seeing one with damaged doors, she headed towards it, knowing it would be easier to get inside than another functioning hangar.

Suddenly, the doors sheered off and she had to move to the side as a Javelin flew past her and swung around, heading away from the planet and the Watchtower.

It didn't take long for one of the larger alien ships to move and intercept.

The Javelin weaved in between the energy bolts that were fired at it. Then the pilot made a mistake.

Galatea watched as the Javelin few right into enemy fire took a hit. It began to spiral before more shots ripped through its hull. The craft broke apart before it ignited and exploded in a fiery inferno. She shielded her eyes and watched as debris spiralled away.

Briefly, she wondered if they would try and blame that on her. Then decided she didn't really care. She had a device to deliver and she wanted to do it while drawing as little attention to herself as possible. In some ways, that Javelin had come at the right time, to draw attention from here. She just hoped the stealth device was working.

She headed into the hangar bay and looked around. She noticed that among the parked Javelins, one was smashed up against the rear wall. She smirked before she saw the cargo elevator on the left. She picked the large device up and moved it over there and placed it by the doors while she looked at the control panel.

She hit the call button and waited. Much to her frustration, a red light came on and a warning indicating that the cargo elevator would not open while the hangar bay was de-pressurised.

Looking back at where the door had been torn off, she knew that wasn't likely to happen anytime soon.

She pulled the front off of the control panel and had a look inside. With a few crossed wires, the large door slid open, a gust of air escaping as it did so.

Galatea gripped hold of the large device and carried it onto the large cargo elevator and then studied the control panel. She shrugged and guessed she needed to go to the reactor level. She had been there before but hadn't taken the cargo elevator. She knew it was fairly low down in the depths of the station, so she supposed it was the lowest deck.

She hit the one at the bottom and hoped for the best. What she didn't know was that the activation of the cargo elevator hadn't gone unnoticed.

* * *

 ** **21:17 – Station Time (EST)****

"Someone's activated the cargo elevator from bay two," Terrific told the others.

"Gordanians?" Superman asked.

"Maybe," Terrific responded.

"Want me to check it out?" Kara suggested. "Can't be a coincidence that a Javelin launched moments before someone activated the cargo elevator."

"Where is the elevator headed?" Wonder Woman asked.

"To the lower decks and according to the internal sensors, the elevator is de-pressurised."

"I can cut them off," Kara offered.

"Anyone closer?" Superman asked.

"Only civilian staff. Everyone else is up in the upper section."

Superman turned to Wonder Woman. "You and Kara check it out."

"On it," Wonder Woman said as they both headed off.

"Don't fight them unless you know you can win," he added after them. "If there's too many, call for backup."

Kara looked back at him. "Don't worry, we know what we're doing." The two of them flew off down the corridors.

* * *

 ** **21:19 – Station Time (EST)****

The cargo elevator was slow. Either that or the lowest deck was really far down.

Galatea was feeling somewhat nervous. She had a comms device, but she knew if she contacted anyone, they would most likely send every leaguer on the tower after her. It would be best if she just gave the regulator device to some engineers and leave. She wasn't interested in having a fight right now. What she did want was for the elevator to reach its location. She had never experienced anything so slow in her life.

After what seemed like an eternity, it came to a halt. The doors opened and air rushed in.

"Finally," she muttered as she peered out into the corridor. "Hey!" she shouted loudly after taking off her helmet and resting it under her arm. "I've got your flow regulation thingie here."

There was no-one around, at least not in the immediate vicinity. She was hoping her shouting would draw someone's attention, but it appeared that it hadn't.

 _Where is everybody_? She thought to herself. She had imagined that there would be people around, especially at a time like this. But clearly, she wouldn't be taking the large device out on this deck. The corridor wasn't large enough.

She went back inside and hit the button. The doors began to close when something stopped them. Or rather two things stopped them.

Galatea looked over to see both Wonder Woman and Argo holding the doors open, staring at her. Finally, the doors slid back open as a safety feature and the elevator stayed exactly where it was.

"Great, it's __you__ ," the Argoan clone said to Argo in distaste. "Just what I needed."

"Is that a bomb?" Wonder Woman questioned eyeing the device.

"Calm down, Princess, it's the coil for your big energy gun," she assured them.

"How do we know it hasn't been tampered with?" Kara demanded. "In fact, I __know__ you've tampered with it."

"Don't make accusations, you can't back up," Galatea warned.

Kara glared at her with hate. "There's no way we can trust you. Let me guess. We install it, then when we fire it causes a feedback loop and blows up half of the station."

Galatea knew they didn't have time for this. "Tell you what. I'll stay aboard long enough for you to install it and test it out if you want. If it blows up the station, I'll be caught in it. Satisfied?"

"No," Kara said, folding her arms. "You're up to something."

Wonder Woman ignored their banter and held her hand up to her ear and contacted the nest. "We've got the flow regulator here," she told Terrific who was on the other side. She nodded as he spoke in her ear. "Yes, it's here and you'll never guess who brought it." There was another pause. Galatea strained her ears and just managed to hear the response that came out of the weak speaker into Wonder Woman's ear.

"I'm not Batman," the clone uttered.

"No, it's not Batman," Wonder Woman said. "It's the Cadmus clone." Another pause. "Yes, I'm serious." Wonder Woman looked her in the eye. "Superman is on his way. We are to remain here."

Galatea gestured to the bus-sized object that lay next to her. "Aren't we on a time limit here."

"three to four hours is the projected install time," the Amazon told her.

"That long?" the clone asked in surprise. "Don't you just plug the thing in?"

"Not that simple," Kara said, eyeing her suspiciously. "A huge amount of energy is put through that coil. It needs to be installed properly. But you wouldn't know that, would you."

Galatea tried to ignore Kara but found herself growing annoyed. She gritted her teeth and pushed the emotion aside as she focused back onto the here and now. "J'onn told me they had given you an hour till they fired again. We can't hang around to discuss this, we need to take action or else this thing will never be installed."

Wonder Woman's interest was piqued. "You spoke with J'onn?"

"He gave me this space suit and the coil."

"What about the harness?" Kara questioned.

"Stealth present from Dad."

"Dad?" Kara asked with a confused frown.

"Doctor Hamilton."

"You call him _dad_?"

Galatea became defensive. "Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

"No, but I've got a problem with you," Kara said, jabbing a stiff finger in her direction. "How did you know we even needed this in the first place?"

"Because you broadcast it into my head, which I don't appreciate by the way. I'd prefer my dreams not to be of whatever the hell it is you're doing."

"It's not __my__ fault. You're the freak here," Kara said.

Galatea took a step forward, preparing herself for a fight. "Excuse me?"

"Both of you, stand down," Wonder Woman said, before gesturing to the large device. "We don't need anything we urgently need getting destroyed because you two decided to have a spat."

The two of them continued to glare at each other but otherwise did nothing. That's when Superman appeared. He landed between the two league women and stared at Galatea, joining them in what a passerby might assume was a glaring contest.

Galatea wanted to bash their heads together. They couldn't afford to waste time like this, yet here they were. "Are we gonna keep standing around glaring at each other, or are you gonna install this thing?"

Superman held his hand to his ear. "It's true what Diana said, she brought the flow regulator." He paused. "Wait, Lantern's back? He confirms that J'onn gave her the regulator." Another pause. "Understood." Superman looked at Galatea. "You're heading to hangar bay Three."

"Good, I want to get out of here."

"You're taking the device with you."

"I am?"

"It needs installing on the outside. You're going to help us do just that."

She folded her arms. "I am?" she said less than enthused by the idea. "So you're not satisfied that I just risked my life bringing this thing to you, then? No thank you or show of appreciation?"

"Wow, you really are full of yourself," Kara accused.

"Listen, Superbitch," Galatea said pointing at her progenitor. "I just flew like five-thousand miles carrying that thing up to this space station, with big hostile alien ships out there that could have spotted me and shot me. I think I deserve at least __some__ gratitude."

Kara looked at Superman in amazement. "Can you believe her?"

The clone shook her head with a sneer. "Don't worry, I'm not really expecting a thank you from any of you."

Superman glowered at her. "I don't like you. I don't like what you represent."

"And what do I represent?" the clone asked. "That I don't follow your exact ideals? That I'm not the big blue boy scout."

He shook his head. "No. You represent a betrayal of trust. I trusted Hamilton and he stole Kara's DNA. Took it from her without permission. I put her life into his care and he betrayed me. Betrayed __us__."

Galatea's brow raised. "As I understand it, it was you that put her into that condition in the first place. You, under the control of Darkseid, who warped your mind, twisted it. What did you expect him to do? You had proven yourself dangerous and he knew he needed a counter. I'm it."

"So you admit that you're just a tool?" Superman asked. "A weapon?"

"Aren't we all?" she asked right back. "I was just made for a specific purpose. I didn't fall into it like you did. I don't have any higher calling, no aspirations, no nothing. So forgive me if I decided to try and help you instead of fight you and yes, before you accuse me of it, I was doing this to help myself. Aliens with a death ray shooting at the planet isn't exactly safe for those on the planet."

Superman backed down. He and Kara exchanged a quick glance.

"The question is, what are you going to do about their weapon?" Galatea questioned. "You really need to be attempting to delay them, or fly over their and tear the thing off before they use it again."

"I doubt anyone would be able to get close without them using it again," Superman said.

"I could," she said. "I have stealth, remember."

"And how do we know you won't make a deal with them?" Superman argued. "Join them?"

She unbuckled the harness and removed it. She then stepped over to him and held out the stealth device. "Put on a space suit and _you_ go do it, then."

He looked to Wonder Woman who nodded. He took it off of the clone. "Fine, I'll go destroy their gun before they have a chance to fire it again."

Galatea folded her arms. "And I'll help Lantern install this into your main gun."

Superman moved off, leaving the three women.

Galatea was the first to speak once he was gone, "I think I should be heading back up to the hangar deck to meet with Green Lantern."

"No, you're not," Kara said.

"Excuse me?" Galatea said heatedly.

"You're waiting here while I get a space suit," Kara ordered. "I'm not letting you go out there alone with anyone. Who knows what you'll do."

"Hurry up then," Galatea said. "I'm not going to wait forever."

* * *

Updated December 2017


	20. JLU:TSC:Ch20

****Chapter Twenty****

 ** **Watchtower II****

 ** **Earth Orbit****

 ** **21:24 – Station Time (EST)****

 ** **March 14, 2007****

"Risky plan," Terrific informed Superman after the Man of Steel had told him that he was going to fly to the dreadnought and try to disable their gun. "Your best option is putting a strike team on board near the gun, then disable it from the inside."

"Why can't he just destroy it from the front?" Wonder Woman questioned.

"It's recessed, the ship has shields and also they could fire it at any time. When you were hit by our BFG that time, it knocked you out cold and that was just a glancing blow. If they fired it and you couldn't get out of the way, there's a good chance it could kill even you."

 _"_ _ _He's right,"__ Lantern said over the comlink from where he was outside with Kara and Galatea with the flow regulator. __"I suggest heavy hitters that can move quickly and destroy the gun before they can mount a defence or can use it as a threat to stop you."__

"How can they use the gun as a threat to us while we're over there if we're inside?" Superman asked.

 _"_ _ _They can still shoot at Earth while you're over there. Until it's offline there's a threat."__

"Understood. I'll pick a team. Will you be okay looking after our 'guest'?"

 _"_ _ _I have Kara with me and I don't think Galatea intends to stab us in the back."__

"I hope you're right. You better get on with it."

 _"_ _ _Understood. Lantern out."__

Superman turned back to Terrific. "Any update on Batman?"

"Still can't get through the interference."

"Keep trying. I better get going to that ship. Have Captain Atom, Barda, Miracle, Atom Smasher and Orion get some suits and meet me at airlock-one."

"Right away," Terrific responded.

Wonder Woman opened her mouth to speak. Superman smiled at her, knowing what she was going to ask. "Don't worry, you're coming too," he told her.

She closed it and nodded.

Superman looked at the harness he was holding. "Let's see if this works."

* * *

 ** **Metro Tower****

 ** **Metropolis****

 ** **21:26 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 14, 2007****

Things weren't looking too good for J'onn J'onzz. His actions in letting Galatea take the regulator up to the Watchtower hadn't gone down too well.

His attempts to explain the situation had fallen on deaf ears and now for the sake of saving face and potentially the legality of the league in the US, he was allowing himself to be taken into custody.

The league civilian employees were also being taken into custody and the entire Metro Tower was going to be placed under military control.

He wasn't sure what was going to happen to him or the civilian employees next, but they were going to be taken somewhere to be held.

J'onn had tried to plead to allow the civilians to go home, but they had refused to listen. He felt bad for them. To them, this was just a day job. Now they were being arrested for it. It wasn't right. None of this was right.

They had attempted to appease the US government by building the Metro Tower and being more open about their operation. But the distrust remained.

He knew it was only natural that they were afraid of the league. It was a powerful organisation with very powerful members. Some of them alone could easily take on a whole military unit and win. Some could even take on an army, himself included.

This wasn't really the time for this, however, diplomacy had to be maintained. Once they arrived at their destination, he would hopefully be given the chance to explain the situation.

If there was one thing that would come out of this, he knew it would be more restrictions for them. There might even be demands for registration and for the true identities of the masked hero's to be made known to the authorities.

That would never happen. That was the one thing that would cause Heroes to leave in droves. The league would fail.

There was an old human saying that seemed to fit here. 'It never rains but it pours.'

* * *

 ** **Watchtower II****

 ** **Earth Orbit****

 ** **21:28 – Station Time****

 ** **March 14, 2007****

"Hold it still," Lantern told her.

"I'm trying," Galatea responded in annoyance.

"Kara, help me with this."

The three of them were outside in space suits installing the device. They had only been out here ten minutes now, but already the clone was starting to feel frustrated.

"Okay, the top seals are all in place," Lantern said. "Once the lower ones are in position, then we can begin reconnecting all the coolant lines. Then the power."

"Just get it done," Galatea complained. "If those Gordanians or whatever you call them notice what we're doing, they won't waste time trying to kill us."

"You better get used to being out here," Lantern warned. "We're going to be here for an hour at the very least."

"I should have just dropped it off and gone back home," she muttered.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Do you __ever__ stop complaining?"

"Don't like it, you can go back inside," Galatea said. "Are you even helping?"

"Yes, she's helping," Lantern said. "All you have to do is hold it steady until both seals are in place and it's clamped in."

"Once we've done that, _then_ can I go?" Galatea asked, though she wasn't hopeful they would say yes.

"Not until it's fully installed," Lantern told her. "So sit tight and keep your mouth shut."

"Charming," she mumbled.

"Says you," Kara scoffed.

There was silence for several minutes. She watched as the two heroes slowly did whatever it was they were doing. It was agonizing. Were they going so slow just to antagonize her, or was it really that delicate a procedure?

Finally, Galatea couldn't stand the silence any longer. "So, um," she began. "What would happen if you fired the energy gun without this gizmo?"

"The safeties would prevent firing," Lantern answered absent-mindedly, as he moved the final seal into place.

"If they were disabled?"

"Well, right now it still wouldn't fire. There are internal components that aren't installed. Hopefully, they will be by the time we're done."

She sighed in frustration. "Okay, if every single tiny component but this one was installed?"

"It regulates the flow," he said not at all answering her question, as both he and Kara moved over towards the clamps and moved them into place.

"How come the clamps go on after the seals?" she asked him.

"Because they'd be in the way." He looked to Kara. "My clamp's in place."

"So's mine."

"Next step is the coolant lines," Lantern said. "Which is the slowest part."

"Great," the clone mumbled. She was really hating this and wanted it to be over as soon as possible. "Don't you have the Flash up here? Couldn't he install this in like a second."

"Yes, but he's not competent with stuff like this," Lantern said.

"I'll be sure to tell him you said that if I see him," Galatea said.

"Would you just shut up?" Kara demanded. "We're trying to concentrate here."

The clone shrugged. "Whatever," she said but did as she was told. Talking was only delaying them and it was already taking far too long.

* * *

 ** **21:37 – Station Time (EST)****

"We don't have much time," Superman told the space-suit clad team that consisted of him, Wonder Woman, Captain Atom, Big Barda, Mister Miracle, Atom Smasher and Orion. "One hour is in less than ten minutes and once the hour is up they said they'd fire on another city. There are a few choices from here, the primary being Tokyo. We cannot let them fire on another city. Let's go."

The team moved past a glaring Shayera. Wonder Woman briefly paused. "I know you want to come along, but we still need defence here."

"I know," Shayera said sourly. "Just take that gun offline."

"We will," Wonder Woman assured her.

Shayera folded her arms. "Remember what I told you about the holes in their shields between cycles. You can get through if you're lucky and you won't even set off any alarms."

"Until we tear a hole in the hull," Barda said.

"We need to be heading off," Superman said.

"Good luck," Shayera called after them.

They all stepped into the airlock and Superman activated the stealth device.

"As I understand it," Superman began, "we need to all be in contact with each other or this won't work. So I guess we all hold each other's hands."

Barda shot a rather unpleasant glare his way.

"Sorry," Superman said apologetically.

Captain Atom moved in front of Superman. "How good is that stealth field?"

The Man of Steel was confused by the question. "What do you mean?"

"We don't know if they'll be able to detect me. I am a living nuclear reaction after all. I give off a lot of energy even with my containment suit."

"He has a point," Orion said. "He could be like a flare on their sensors."

Superman opened the inner airlock again. "Shayera," he called out.

She nodded. "Yes?"

"I need you in your space-suit."

She smiled. "I'll get it right away," she said as she began to head down the corridor.

"I need you down helping Lantern with the installation."

Shayera stopped dead and turned around, her smile replaced by a frown. She had hoped they had decided to let her go with them. To say she was disappointed was an understatement. "Right. So you don't want me coming with you?"

"No, I need Kara. She'll be replacing Captain Atom."

"Sure," she said. "I'll go fetch her."

"No time for that. She'll already be with us by the time you get down there."

"Fine," Shayera said resting her hands on her hips. "Anything else?" she asked bitterly.

"No, that's it."

* * *

 ** **21:40 – Station Time (EST)****

"I can't just leave her alone," Kara uttered to Superman over her communicator.

"I can handle her," Lantern told her.

She looked over at him, then to the clone. "You better behave yourself," she warned her duplicate.

Galatea rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I will. And say hi to Steel for me if you see him."

Kara ignored her as she flew off. Meanwhile, Lantern continued working on the coolant lines.

"So, how come it takes so long to plug all this crap in?" Galatea asked after a few minutes of silence.

"They're large and there's a lot of them," came the response.

She turned as a winged figure approached them in her spacesuit. Galatea then looked back to Lantern. "Your girlfriend's here."

"Shayera isn't my girlfriend," he said without pause.

The former Hawkgirl stopped by Galatea and addressed Lantern, "What do you need me to do?"

"Help me install the coolant lines."

"On it," she said, promptly moving off to do just that.

"Do I still need to hold it?" Galatea asked.

"No, the clamps are in place," Lantern told her.

"So, what do you want me to do?" she asked, bored out of her mind.

"I want you to just stay there and wait."

"I could help you," She offered.

"No, it needs to be done properly."

"I'm not an idiot. You have three lines left to connect, which at your current speed will take another ten or fifteen minutes. I can shave some time off that."

"Two is enough. Any more and we'll get in each other's way and it will end up taking longer."

"Have it your way," he grumped.

Galatea turned and looked down at the Earth. It was a nice view, seeing the clouds roll over the large ocean. It was enough to almost make her forget that she was up here to help fix a giant death gun.

She glanced over at the large Gordanian dreadnought which still looked quite large even though it was nearly sixty miles away. She wondered if Superman and his team could disable their gun in time. If not, she would get to see if fire first hand.

She looked back to the two 'heroes' as they worked. They were paying her no attention, putting all their focus into what they were doing.

Slowly she began to move away, hoping she didn't draw their attention. She had done what she came to do. She had delivered the device and she knew they were not planning on letting her go. Not when they had her in their grasp.

Lantern looked up at her and she heard his voice over her suit's internal speaker. "Going somewhere?"

She didn't wait to see what his next move was. She shot towards Earth as fast as she could.

* * *

 ** **21:44 - Station Time (EST)****

Shayera watched as the clone shot off like a missile. In near a blink of an eye, she was gone, shooting off towards Earth.

Lantern made a move, but Shayera waved him down. "Let her go. We're busy with this."

"She's dangerous."

"And she can wait," She urged. "This can't."

He got back to work. Shayera looked up and watched him for a few moments, before looking back down as she put the final seal of the coolant line into place. She then went over them before heading to the final line.

"I'll start on the first power line," he told her.

Shayera glanced up at him, then back down at what she was doing. "So, how's Mari?" she asked in an attempt to start small-talk.

"I'm not going to talk about my personal life," he said, flat out shutting down that line of conversation. "Especially not with you."

She stared down as she turned the small seals, slowly locking the line into position. She then glanced back up at him and bit her bottom lip, then tried to focus back onto what she was doing.

After a minute or two, she looked back up at him. "Remember when we first met?" she came out and asked him.

"Yes I do," he responded absent-mindedly. "Hard to forget the Imperium."

"If it wasn't for them, we'd still be separate heroes doing our own thing."

He glanced up at her. "Would we? Or would your people have destroyed Earth?"

She shuddered at the thought. "I guess it was good we did come together. There's a lot of times things would have gone badly for Earth if we hadn't. I don't think they appreciate how much we've done for them."

"No," he responded as he focused on what he was doing.

"I'm sorry John," she said earnestly.

He looked back up at her "Why?"

"I'm sorry for everything that happened. I fell in line because I was a soldier. I fell in line because they were my people. But they lied to me. They knew that I would be tainted by this world and they lied about what they were building. I shouldn't have sided with them against you. I'm sorry and I know I'll never be able to live it down."

"You think you're tainted?"

"Maybe the wrong word. But I couldn't let them just destroy it."

"I know and I forgive you."

She smiled. "Thanks."

He rubbed his hands together. "I don't mean to be rude, but we really need to be getting on with this."

Shayera nodded. "You're right," she agreed as she put her focus back into her work.

He was right, they needed this gun online an hour ago and even once they had finished with the power lines they would have to run a diagnostic then re-align everything which would add another half-hour at the least, an hour at the most.

Only once all that was done was the weapon ready. Then came the second problem. Once they had fired, the station would be without power for a few minutes. That meant that it would be open for an attack.

Shayera glanced up at the dreadnought. "I hope you get that gun offline," she whispered as she remembered Superman's current mission. "Good luck."

* * *

 ** **21:48 – Station Time (EST)****

Superman drew back his fist and put it right through the airlock door. He then proceeded to tear it open.

"We're in," he told the others.

"Good," Barda said smiling. "I've been waiting for this."

Kara looked at her in amazement. "You were literally just fighting them over on the Watchtower. You want another go already?"

"Yes, I do."

"Let's just get in and destroy the gun," Superman urged as he flew inside the airlock. "No getting into fights unless we have to."

The others joined him inside. He turned to them. "Prepare yourselves. Once I punch through the inner door, there'll be some decompression as air escapes.

"We're ready," Orion said. "Stop wasting time. They'll already know we're here."

Superman put his fist through the inner door and tore it off. Air immediately began to rush past them as they pushed their way inside.

"We head forward as quickly as possible," Superman said. "Don't let them get in your way."

Everyone acknowledged as they moved forward. They all briefly paused as an emergency bulkhead sealed behind them, stopping the escape of air.

They continued on, heading down a series of meandering corridors.

"Do we know where we're going?" Barda asked growing frustrated.

Superman shrugged. "We keep heading forward. We'll get to their gun eventually."

Barda was about to retort when a voice echoed through the corridor. __"Halt or I will fire on the planet."__

Instantly they did as the voice commanded.

"How should we proceed?" Wonder Woman questioned quietly.

 _ _"If you do anything, I will fire on your planet. Millions will die."__

That single threat meant that they were essentially stuck where they were. They couldn't continue or go back.

"They're using the gun as a threat," he told the others after a moment.

Kara nodded. "That means they won't fire it, though, doesn't it? Because when they do, we'll move to destroy it."

Barda rolled her shoulders in anticipation. "I'm sure enemy soldiers will be on their way to either kill us or take us all prisoner," she told them.

"Their captain will not allow us to fight his men," Orion warned. "He will tell us to give up and surrender, or he will threaten to use the main gun on Earth."

Superman didn't like that notion one bit. They couldn't allow themselves to be captured or else the Gordanians would be free to use their weapon. If they stayed ad fought, then they would use the weapon as a threat to make them give up and be caught. They were stuck, trapped in a no-win situation.

"We'll have to delay them," Kara said. "As long as the Watchtower's BFG is online before the Gordanians have the opportunity to fire on Earth again, we can disable it."

"The Watchtower won't fire with us onboard," Superman said.

"Green Lantern, Shayera and Flash are in charge over there right now," Orion said. "While Flash will object, if either Shayera or Green Lantern think that the Gordanians are going to fire and they have the Binary Fusion Cannon ready, they will use it against the Gordanians. They are soldiers, they will do their duty."

Superman wasn't so sure, but that wasn't important at that moment. "Okay, for the time being, we wait here," Superman ordered. "If they want to bring the fight to us then let them. But we can't be captured or let ourselves be detained."

"Even if they threaten to destroy another city if we don't give up?" Miracle asked.

"If we're put in a cell that can secure us, then there's nothing stopping them," Wonder WOman pointed out.

"Do they have a cell that can even detain us?" Orion asked. "I doubt they've encountered Kryptonians or New Gods before."

"Or Amazons," Wonder Woman added.

They looked at Atom Smasher who had been silent up until now. "Or people who can change size and mass," he added.

"So what are we doing?" Barda questioned.

"Wait and see," Superman repeated. "They'll make the next move"

"What if their next move is firing on the planet?" Kara asked.

"Then we attack," Barda said.

Superman ran his hand through his hair. "It's our duty to stop them from firing. But if we move they __will__ fire."

"You think if we stay here they won't?" Barda asked sceptically.

Superman was starting to feel nervous. He wasn't sure what he should do.

Luckily Wonder Woman did. "We hold position," she said before turning to Miracle. "You're an escape artist, correct?"

"I can get out of anything," he replied. "Nothing can hold me."

"Does that work both ways?"

"It can," Miracle said with a smile. "And I can do it without being detected."

"Then you'll be the one that gets to the gun and shuts it down," she said.

"I can get to it. As to shutting it down, I have no idea if I can do that."

"Just pull the cables out," Barda suggested.

"Yeah, I could end up getting fried if I did that," Miracle said.

Barda passed him her sceptre. "Then use this. We will wait here."

"I'll call you if I need help," he said. He then pointed to the ceiling. "Someone put a hole in that. There's an access-way I can use."

Superman looked up with his x-ray vision. Sure enough, there was an access-way above them. "How did you know that?"

"Because I know," he answered without answering.

Superman flew up to the ceiling and put his fist through it before tearing a chunk off. Miracle wasted no time disappearing inside.

"Let's hope they didn't notice that," Kara mused, gesturing to the hole in the ceiling.

"We'll find out soon," Superman responded, knowing that they probably knew something had happened.

So far no Gordainian troops had turned up to fight them. None of the heroes were stupid, though. They knew that the chances were that the enemy was surrounding them at that very moment and was preparing to strike.

They just had to wait for the attack to come and hope Miracle had disabled their gun by then.

* * *

 ** **21:53 – Station Time (EST)****

Zatanna was fiddling with her hat while Nightwing stared cautiously at the two Tamaraneans who were talking in the corner in their own language.

"They should have taken me with them," Zatanna commented.

Nightwing looked at her confused. "Who should've?"

"Superman and the others. I don't think they appreciate how powerful magic can be. I could have blocked the gun from firing with a spell. Or at least tried."

"Couldn't you do that from here?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "We're too far away. I need to be closer and that's not going to happen. Not now anyway."

He nodded. "While you're dwelling on that, I'm here wondering why the hell I'm even up here."

That took her by surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Fighting space aliens isn't my thing," Nightwing said. "Anyway, where did Metamorpho go?"

Zatanna put her hat back on her head. "I think he went to help Terrific."

"And why are we waiting down here?" he asked her.

"Because the Gordanians might still send another boarding party," she pointed out.

"We'll be ready for them if they do," Nightwing said, watching Koriand'r as she hovered next to her brother.

"She's pretty," Zatanna commented, noticing where his attention lay. "Don't you agree?"

He looked at her. "Huh?"

"She's attractive, don't you think."

"She's interesting," Nightwing conceded. "But that's all."

"Just a curiosity, huh?"

He looked at the magician. "What are you implying?"

She smirked at him. "Absolutely nothing."

"Don't believe you," he said. He then sighed. "Maybe you're right. There is something about her. I just don't think it's what you think it is."

"And what do I think it is?"

"Puppy love or some crap like that."

"Awww, someone's getting defensive," she teased. He glared at her, which only made her chuckle. "Kid, I've been glared at by Batman. Once you've been on the receiving end of that, no one else's compares."

Nightwing looked away. Being seen as beneath Batman was the story of his life. Now here he was again, part of the league beneath Batman. Some would say it was irony, but they were misunderstanding what irony was. It was more like some twisted sort of fate. That he was destined to never escape his mentor's shadow.

"Hey, I didn't upset you did I?" Zatanna asked with genuine concern in her voice.

He looked at her. "I'm not easily upset." He looked back to Koriand'r, or Starfire as she had said her name translated to.

Zatanna was right, she was attractive. But he couldn't pursue any sort of relationship, especially with someone who would probably be gone in the next week.

No. Just like Bruce, he was destined to walk the Earth alone and he knew it. In a sad sort of way, he even enjoyed it. To be self-sufficient and have no one else depending on you and to not need anyone else to depend on. He revelled in the solitude, even though he knew it was messing up his head. Humans were social creatures and while alone time was healthy, it shouldn't be all the time.

Unfortunately, for good and for ill, this was his life and he would live it out. Just like the Dark Knight, this was what was destined for him.

Or was it?

* * *

 ** **21:56 – Station Time (EST)****

Metamorpho stood next to Terrific inside the nest. Metamorpho was checking over the internal security feeds. They wanted to find out who had taken the Javelin earlier and had gotten themselves killed. They already suspected who it was, they just needed to confirm it.

"Too bad the cameras in hangar bay two were disabled," Metamorpho said.

"So, you haven't found out who took it yet?" Terrific asked.

"Not yet."

There was a slight gust of wind as Flash entered the room with them. "I've accounted for everyone but that Thanagarian guy. He's gone."

Metamorpho pointed at the screen to a pre-recorded image. "I have him. Looks like he did go to the hangar deck."

"And got himself killed," Terrific said.

"How did he get to a Javelin, though?" Flash asked. "The whole hangar was a vacuum."

"Not sure, but he managed it," Metamorpho said.

"So what do we do with the Tamaraneans now?" Flash asked. "Wasn't he supposed to take them home?"

"No. One of us was to take them all home. Besides, we can figure that out later," Terrific said. "Looks like we have other problems. The other four smaller Gordanian ships are descending into the upper atmosphere."

"Why?" Flash asked, moving over to them. "What's made them do that?"

"I don't know," Terrific said. "But we'll find out in a moment, because we're getting a call." He pressed some buttons and the audio came over the speakers.

 _"_ _ _You think sending your men here will stop us from destroying your cities? When they are in position, my ships will open fire on you precious world. I do not need the main gun to destroy."__

"That's the end of the call," Terrific said.

Flash rubbed the back of his head. "Did Superman take their gun offline?"

"No, it still appears to be operational," Terrific replied.

"I don't understand, then," Flash said. "Why can't he fire?"

Metamorpho looked at the screen that displayed the dreadnought. "Because if they do there's nothing stopping our strike team from destroying it. I doubt Superman and the others know that the four smaller ships are entering the atmosphere."

"You mean he's holding Earth at ransom?" Flash asked. "But isn't he already doing that?"

"Yes," the shapeshifter acknowledged.

"Makes sense," Terrific agreed. "The Gordanian commander probably told them to stop what they were doing or he'd shoot at Earth again."

"My thoughts exactly," Metamorpho said.

"Can we talk to them?" Flash asked. "The strike team I mean?"

"Unfortunately no," Terrific said. "There's no response from Superman or the others. We're probably being blocked like they are with the surface."

"We should prepare Javelins," Metamorpho suggested. "We need heroes down on the surface."

"Won't they be shot down?" Flash asked.

"Not when most of the enemy ships are no longer in orbit with us," Terrific responded. "I'm going to have the watchtower's position changed so the hangar bay is facing away from the dreadnought. We launch the Javelins then try and take those ships down. It will be annoying, though, because we'll have to get them aboard via airlock. The hangar's still decompressed."

"Are we sending everyone down?" Flash asked

"Almost everyone," Terrific said. "We really need Lantern and Shayera down there, but they're busy with the gun."

Flash thought for a moment. "Who else knows how to repair it?"

"Me and Steel do," Terrific said. "But he can fly, so he's perfect for taking on one of those Gord ships."

"You and me should see to the BFG," Flash suggested. "You tell me what to do and I'll do it in a-" the speedster grinned. "-Flash."

"Green Lantern specifically instructed me to never ever let you touch that, or the reactor, or anything else that has the potential to explode."

"That's because the thinks I'm stupid," Flash said distastefully.

"Childish, cocky and arrogant. Not stupid," Metamorpho corrected. "Regardless Flash is right. Terrific, you and Flash should fix the gun. It would have been already operational if you two had been working on it."

"And who man's the nest?" Terrific asked. "Providing we convince Lantern and Shayera to let Flash anywhere near the BFG."

Metamorpho smiled. "Nightwing of course. He's the only one left on the station that I think could handle it."

"If you think he can," Terrific said. "We better hurry, though, I doubt those ships heading down to Earth are going to wait for us to mobilize."

* * *

Updated December 2017


	21. JLU:TSC:Ch21

****Chapter Twenty-One****

 ** **Military Base****

 ** **Metropolis Outskirts****

 ** **United States****

 ** **21:58 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 14, 2007****

General Hogan stepped out of his car and was immediately led inside where he met up with Major Shaw, a man who he had called a friend for many years. The two of them had been through a lot together and had formed a strong bond.

"Sir," Shaw began, "four of those ships have entered the atmosphere. Two of them are headed to the US, one to DC and the other to Metropolis."

"The others?"

"Moscow and Shanghai."

"Have we been given the order?" Hogan asked, referring to launching the 'special' planes.

Shaw nodded. "We've been given the order. We need you to confirm."

"I will confirm the order," Hogan said with a nod. "Once I have, we'll show that Justice League that they're not the only ones capable of defending the Earth."

They quickly arrived at the control room where Hogan was passed the orders they had been given. He looked around with a smile on his face. This was where they would prove themselves against these alien aggressors. This was where they would defend their cities without interference from the league and if they got in the way? Well, that would be unfortunate.

"Looks like we're gonna be busting out the hardware," he said. He then addressed Shaw. "Scramble the advanced fighters. Make sure they're armed with the prototype missiles. And tell them that if the Justice League get in their way, they are authorised to knock them out of the sky. This is our airspace, not theirs."

Shaw nodded and made the call. The klaxon sounded and everyone jumped into action.

"The advanced jets are scrambling," Shaw reported.

Hogan smiled. "Thank you LexCorp for your generous donation," he muttered.

He would soon see if their weapons contract was worth it. Though he suspected it was and he would be more than happy to rub their success in the Justice League's collective faces.

* * *

 ** **Above Metropolis****

 ** **United States****

 ** **21:59 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 14, 2007****

Galatea was pretty happy with her escape. She had managed to not only deliver the component, but she had actually managed more than a few sentences with 'Argo' without them getting into a huge brawl. To her, that was a pretty big triumph.

Now all she had to do was find Emil, which wasn't easy in the dark and it was putting a damper on her otherwise positive mood. It only got worse when she heard and felt the deep thrum. She cast her gaze to the source, seeing one of the alien ships was moving overhead.

"Crap," she said loudly.

This was not at all how she wanted things to go. She wanted to find her dad so they could continue on their way. With an alien ship now hovering over the city, that was out of the question. Her dad could be down there right now and she wasn't going to let anything happen to him, not when she could protect him.

She removed the helmet off of her suit so she had a better field of vision. She rolled her shoulders and prepared to attack.

Just as she was about to shoot forward, she stopped herself to re-evaluate her plan.

Her plan had been to simply fly through the rear of the ship like a missile and knock out their engines. The first problem with that idea was she didn't actually know what kind of defences the ship had. Secondly, if she brought the ship out of the sky where it was, it would fall onto the city and kill people.

Galatea had begun to think through her plan when she heard another sound. She looked back to see what appeared to be military jets flying towards her. She moved clear as they rocketed past towards the alien vessel. They went in for an attack run, firing streams of laser fire at the Gordanian vessel. Their attacks proved ineffective, though, as their lasers were stopped by some kind of energy shield. The enemy returned fire in kind.

Galatea found herself watching in surprise. Firstly, military craft usually fired bullets, not lasers, or at least they were supposed to, and secondly, these military planes bore a striking resemblance to the league's Javelins, except smaller and were painted in US military colours.

She continued to watch as the jets evaded oncoming fire and began to manoeuvre around the larger ship in a way that almost looked like they were trying to draw it away from the city. The Gordanians were having none of it though. The ship stayed where it was and continued to fire its own energy weapons right back at them.

Galatea decided that it was time for her to help. She shot forward towards the ship only to be stopped as she hit the ship's energy shield and bounced off. Angry, she reared back her fist and punched it as hard as she could. The ship rocked to the side. She even managed to dent the hull that was supposed to be protected by the shield.

She punched it again.

The ship moved under the force as it listed to one side, sparks flying out of the side as hull panels came off.

She punched it once more and the whole shield failed.

The Airforce jets' lasers began to impact on the hull. The ship then turned its laser cannons downwards towards the city.

Before they could fire, Galatea flew to the nearest one and tore it off. She then looked around for somewhere to drop it. Not seeing anywhere immediate, she decided to use it as a club and began swinging it at the other turrets, smashing them.

With the only active laser turrets now being on the top of the ship, it began to retreat, accelerating away. The military jets closed in on its tail in pursuit.

Galatea grinned to herself. She was rather pleased with how that had gone. She headed north-east and dropped off the turret in a junkyard, before returning to the search for her father.

Then she heard a deep boom and the shattering of windows. She turned around to see the military jets firing some kind of missiles at the Gordanian ship. More impacted and the ship rocked and began to slowly fall out of the sky as it began to descend towards the bay.

That's when she noticed something coming out of the underside of the ship. She squinted to get a better look, only to regret it a moment later. Coming out of the ship were streams of Gordanians with what looked like jetpacks on their backs.

"Don't they give up!?" she yelled to herself as she turned back around to engage.

* * *

 ** **Watchtower II****

 ** **Earth Orbit****

 ** **22:01 – Station Time (EST)****

 ** **March 14, 2007****

Mister Terrific glanced around behind him, watching as the Javelins descended towards Earth. Both him and Flash were outside the station. They had taken over from Lantern and Shayera, hoping to get the BFG online before disaster struck.

"I've connected everything," Flash said regarding the flow regulator, before adding, "which wasn't easy in this space-suit. You need to make these things easier to move in. I think I've nearly worn several holes in it."

Terrific looked back around at the device. Sure enough, they all appeared to be connected. "I'll check them and make sure they're in properly," he said.

"Go right ahead," Flash said. "I'll just float here and wait."

The world's third-smartest man. Or perhaps second now that Luthor was out of the picture, checked Flash's work. He found that they were all secured properly just as the Speedster had said.

"Our work out here is done," Terrific said.

"Y'know, if I'd been allowed to do this in the first place, I would have had it done in five minutes and we wouldn't have had to have sent Superman over there to that big bad ship."

"Probably not," Terrific agreed.

"So is it ready to fire?"

"We still have to run a diagnostic on it."

"Grrreeaaat. How long does that take?"

"A few minutes."

"Why does everything have to take so long?" Flash complained.

"Let's just get inside," Terrific said.

* * *

 ** **22:03 – Station Time (EST)****

Koriand'r, also known as Starfire in English, reached for a button.

"Don't touch that!" Nightwing snapped.

The two of them were in the nest, looking at the many monitors. Most of them showed nothing due to the interference from the Gordanian dreadnought. The rest either displayed the damage to the watchtower, the Gordanian ship or the Earth.

She pulled her hand away. "What does it do?"

"I'm not sure, so don't touch it. It could de-pressurise the deck for all I know."

"That's okay, I can survive in a vacuum for a long time," she informed him.

"Well __I__ can't," he responded.

"It seems there's a lot you can't do."

He glared at her from behind the mask. She looked back at him with her bright green eyes. He couldn't help but smile. "Well erm, yeah. I guess you're right," he said, not even remembering why he had been angry with her in the first place.

He looked back to the monitor station. He had been working on breaking through the interference, which had so far not proved fruitful. Though he believed he was now onto something. "The communications blockage is being caused by a low-level energy field being produced by their dreadnought," he said more to himself than to. "I think I might be able to get around it."

"Unlikely."

Nightwing looked around to see Terrific stepping back into the room.

"Really?" Nightwing asked. He pressed a few keys and the words 'METRO TOWER CONNECTION ESTABLISHED' appeared on one of the screens.

Terrific's mouth fell agape. "How in the hell?"

"Firstly, you were probably over-thinking the problem. Secondly, I have a few tricks a learned from a friend," Nightwing said.

His mood suddenly fell at the unintentional own mention of his friend. When he had last seen Barbara Gordon, he had departed in less than friendly terms. He felt guilty about it, but also believed it had been the right decision. At least at the time. Now? He was starting to think that perhaps this whole thing, especially with joining the Justice League had been a mistake.

Terrific took over from Nightwing. "I'm going to call the Metro Tower."

The answer they got wasn't what any of them expected.

Stood on there on the monitor was a man in military garb.

"Who are you?" Terrific demanded. "Where's J'onn?"

 _"The Metro Tower and all of its assets have been seized by the US government,"_ the man replied.

"What? Why?"

 _"That information is classified above my clearance level,"_ the man replied stoically.

"Get someone who does have clearance!" Terrific demanded.

 _"Unfortunately we are busy with a perceived invasion."_ The call ended.

"He cut me off!" Terrific said slamming his fist down.

"He was rather rude," Starfire added. "We should go down there and teach him some manners."

He looked around at her, then to Nightwing, then back at her. "Wait, I thought people were joking when they said you could suddenly speak English."

"Yes, it was Nightwing who gave me what I needed to speak your language."

"Wow, you must be one hell of a linguist," Terrific said to the bluebird. "How did you get her to learn English so fast? That must have been one amazing crash course."

"No crashing was involved, he-" Nightwing began waving his arms frantically and she went quiet before she grew concerned. "What is wrong with you Nightwing. Are you having a seizure?"

"I think he wants to keep something between you and him," Terrific said with a smirk. "Anyway, where's your brother?"

"With the Zatanna magic woman," Starfire responded.

"Wait, Zatanna went in a Javelin," Terrific said. "Tell me he hasn't gone down to fight the Gordanians?"

"Maybe," Starfire said.

"You're the ones they're after. You should have kept him with you."

"He believes that once the Gordanians have been defeated I shall return to Tamaran with him. That is why he went down there."

"Well, aren't you?" Terrific asked.

"No. I wish to remain here."

"You want asylum?" the genius questioned.

"No, I am sound of mind," she said misunderstanding.

"No, what I mean is do you want our help and do you want to be allowed to stay on Earth?"

"Yes I do," she said excitedly.

There was a sudden change in air pressure as Flash shot into the room. "Eggheads down below say the big gun is ready."

Terrific nodded, then glanced at Nightwing. "We should be able to get a message through to Superman and the others now. Not sure if they'll be able to respond though."

* * *

 ** **Gordanian Dreadnought****

 ** **Earth Orbit****

 ** **22:06 – Station Time (EST)****

Superman and his team were in the middle of a fight when Terrific called them and gave them the information that the BFG was now back online. Now all they had to do was wait for Miracle to take the Gordanian's gun offline.

It didn't take long. Miracle appeared among them, dropping out of the hole in the ceiling.

"Done," he said.

Superman finished throwing two Gordanians into a group of others nodded. "Time to leave then."

"We should take out their captain," Barda said as she sent an opponent flying back with a hefty punch. "Then the rest of the officers."

"No," Superman disagreed. "We fall back. Without their gun, they can't do much from up here."

Superman shot his heat vision towards one of the Gordanians energy weapons. The end melted and the green alien turned and quickly retreated.

"Don't underestimate them," Orion warned as he knocked down three combatants at once. "Barda is right. We should remove the command structure from this ship."

"We're going to give them the chance to retreat," Superman said, as he knocked the blade out of his new opponent's hand.

"You're naive," Barda scoffed.

"He's an optimist," Argo said, defending him.

"Overly so," Wonder Woman added.

Superman opened his mouth to say something when the Gordanian captain's voice echoed through the ship's speakers _"_ _ _You will all pay. I do not need a gun to destroy you."__

"We need to stop him," Orion warned.

"They are desperate now," Barda added.

Finally, Superman was about to relent when they got another call from Terrific. __"The dreadnought is now on a collision course with the station. Either you alter its course in the next minute or we're going to have to shoot it. If they hit this station, they'll tear it to pieces"__

Superman knew there was only one real way out of this.

* * *

 ** **Watchtower II****

 ** **Earth Orbit****

 ** **22:07 – Station Time (EST)****

The four of them, Terrific, Flash, Nightwing and Starfire saw it change course and begin its approach. Terrific shook his head. The enemy ship had shields, while the Watchtower's were still offline. If they hit them, he knew that they would smash the station to pieces.

First Terrific called Superman to tell them of their predicament. He then gave the command to reorient the station and aim the cannon directly at the oncoming ship.

Then he waited until he couldn't wait any longer.

With one last command, which was agreed on, albeit reluctantly they began to charge the Binary Fusion Generator for a full discharge.

* * *

 ** **Gordanian Dreadnought****

 ** **Earth Orbit****

 ** **22:08 – Station Time (EST)****

They fought their way back to the airlock. The enemy, while particularly fierce, was no match for the leaguers. Superman forced the previously sealed bulkhead open and the Gordanians ran for cover as the air began to rush out into space.

The seven heroes headed out of the airlock and away from the ship as it accelerated towards the Watchtower at an impressive rate.

Superman turned to Argo. "I'll need your help," he said pointing to the rear of the ship.

She nodded and followed him as the rest moved well out of range, anticipating the Watchtower firing its BFG.

It didn't disappoint.

The stream of energy blasted out of the bottom of the station and struck the front of the ship. It was like watching a car hit a tree.

The dreadnought's shields flared up and collapsed and the beam struck the hull. The front crumpled from the massive explosion of energy that followed and the rear of the ship overtook the front as it went into a spin.

Unfortunately, it was still heading for the watchtower, albeit now uncontrolled. That's where Superman and Argo came into play. They gripped the rear of the ship and began trying to slow it down.

It wasn't until Wonder Woman joined them that they were able to alter its course and let it tumble harmlessly past the Watchtower.

The dreadnought managed to right itself, then unexpectedly, it broke orbit and went into hyperspace.

"They're gone," Argo said almost in disbelief.

"Not yet," Superman said looking down at Earth. "There are still ships down there and that's where we'll be heading next."

"First though," Wonder Woman began, "we should check in with Terrific."

* * *

 ** **Above Metropolis****

 ** **United States****

 ** **22:10 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 14, 2007****

"We're coming in hot," Green Arrow told the others.

The Javelin was full of heroes, which would soon be splitting into two. An air team and a ground team.

The air team would consist of S.T.R.I.P.E, Stargirl, Steel and Hawkman. The ground team would consist of Green Arrow, Black Canary, Hawk, Dove and The Atom.

Steel was already at the Javelin's hatch. "Those that can fly are with me."

Stargirl jumped up. With S.T.R.I.P.E close behind in his smaller, more agile suit, which he had designed with a little help from Steel.

"You're going to be ranged," S.T.R.I.P.E told Stargirl.

"I don't need babying, Pat. I know how to fight."

"Courtney," he warned. "You're staying ranged away from the fight."

She gripped onto her cosmic rod, preparing for the fight ahead. "We'll see," she mumbled.

"Gordanian ship has crashed into the bay," Canary said. "Counting maybe a hundred Gordanian troopers in the air."

"We can handle them," Steel said assuredly.

Arrow slowed the Javelin down as Black Canary gestured. "Those jets look familiar."

"They look like smaller Javelins," he agreed. "I wonder how they got the design?"

"We'll figure that out later," Steel said. "Looks like they're having more than a bit of trouble with the flying Gordanians."

"Who knew they had Jetpacks," Green Arrow commented.

"We need to get out there." Steel said as he turned to Hawkman. "You ready?"

"I'm ready," the man responded.

"Hold on," Arrow said. "Who's that flying around?"

Steel peered out of the cockpit window. He suddenly got a bad feeling. "We'll find out soon," he said, already suspecting it was the clone.

"Drop point," Arrow said. "Get out there."

"Let's go," Steel said as he moved back to the hatch and opened it.

The four air combatants flew out of the Javelin and Green Arrow immediately looked for a place to put it down.

Steel flew forwards, taking point with Hawkman close behind, while S.T.R.I.P.E tried to keep Stargirl back and away from direct combat.

The unknown person flying around approached them and quickly became known. Steel grimaced inside his helmet. The last time he'd had an encounter with her, it hadn't gone too well for him.

"Look who it is?" she said flying alongside him. "How's the suit?" she asked Steel. "Looks like it's more in one piece from when I last saw it."

"We're here to stop the Gordanians," Steel said, ignoring the barb regarding how the last time the two had met, she had smashed his suit nearly to pieces. "Either help us or get outta our way."

"I was helping, but those military jets are a bit liberal with their laser fire. Seems they were trying to shoot me as much as the Gordanians."

"I wonder why," he mumbled.

"Nice," she said to him with more than a hint of sarcasm. "So, we gonna do this?"

"Yes we are," he responded. "But I'm keeping an eye on you."

"Keep both eyes on me if you want," she replied with a smirk as she shot off forwards to engage the Gordanians once more.

* * *

 ** **Above Washington D.C.****

 ** **United States****

 ** **22:12 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 14, 2007****

Vigilante pulled back on the throttle to slow down their velocity as they got a sensor reading on their enemy.

Vigilante didn't have an astounding amount of airtime logged in the Javelin, but he had been trained how to fly it and he did it well. At least in his opinion. The problem the others were having was that his flying style was a little crazy.

The team all packed into the Javelin consisted of Green Lantern, Captain Atom, Zatanna, Speedy, Fire, Ice, Waverider, Zatanna and somehow Ryand'r had been brought along.

"Looks like the Airforce boys have some new toys," Vigilante said gesturing. Small, strangely familiar US Air-force fighters were surrounding the larger Gordanian ship, which was not only returning fire on them but taking a few shots at the city below.

Vigilante pushed the throttle forward. "Let's skim that ship. Rustle 'em up a bit."

"No," Lantern said, but it was too late. The Javelin skimmed a little too close to the enemy ship and they bounced off their shields, causing everyone to bounce around in their harnesses.

"I told you not to do that!" Lantern shouted at him.

"Easy there," Vigilante said. "No harm."

"There will be if you keep flying like that."

"Calm it, I get ya. I'll behave. Bringing us in ready to drop y'all off."

Lantern made his way towards the rear. "Flyers, get ready for drop-off." He then looked to Zatanna. "You try and keep the Tamaranean kid out of the fight."

"Me?"

"You're the one that brought him along."

"I couldn't get rid of him. He followed me to the hangar bay," she told him. He folded his arms and glared. "Okay," she relented. "I'll try, but I'm not promising anything."

The Javelin slowed and Lantern opened the hatch. "Let's go."

* * *

 ** **Above Shanghai****

 ** **China****

 ** **11:12 – China Standard Time****

 ** **March 15, 2007****

"I can't believe they're accepting our help," Vibe commented as he sat in the co-pilots seat beside Dr Light.

"Drop off point in thirty seconds," Dr Light informed the others, not paying attention to the comment. "Sand, you take the controls."

She briefly put it on auto-pilot as they swapped. She made her way to the hatch. She briefly looked at Shining Knight who sat by his winged horse, which took up a lot of space in the cabin.

"Justin, Tornado, Booster. Get yourselves ready, we're going heading straight out into combat." She looked right at Booster Gold. "And don't screw it up."

"Careful," Sand warned, addressing Light. "That Gordanian ship is taking out the Chinese aircraft with relative ease and they seem a bit reckless in their attacks."

"Understood," Dr Light said as she opened the hatch. "We'll try and take out the Gordanian ship's shields."

"What do the rest of us do?" Elongated man asked.

"Not a lot you can do right now. Their ship is still airborne and I doubt the Chinese will stop attacking even if we got you onboard that ship. The best option right now is to bring it down, then deal with them on the ground."

Elongated man nodded. "I gotcha. We'll be ready."

* * *

 ** **High Above Moscow****

 ** **Russia****

 ** **06:12 – Moscow Standard Time****

 ** **March 15, 2007****

"We've been ordered to turn around," Commander Steel; not to be confused with Steel, said as he slowed the Javelin down.

Shayera who was in the rear getting ready to jump out and fight growled. She then looked at Rocket Red. "You better get us some permission."

"She's pissed," The Ray whispered to Starman.

"She's always pissed," Vixen said, having overheard their comment.

"I'll try," Rocket Red said in his thick Russian accent. He went quiet as he communicated with them, unheard inside his suit. He then spoke up. "I will be joining the Rocket Red brigade," he told the others. "You're still ordered to maintain current altitude."

"Good job, Red," Shayera said, her tone oozing with sarcasm as she opened the hatch. "Get going, we'll give one of the others some help if they need it."

Rocket Red saluted her before jumping out of the Javelin. Shayera sealed the hatch and looked forward to Commander Steel. "Can you get the Metro Tower on the line?"

"No, still no response."

"I'm going to call the Watchtower, see if they know what's going on. Meantime, head for the US. Maybe they're willing to accept our help."

* * *

 ** **Watchtower II****

 ** **Earth Orbit****

 ** **22:14 – Station Time (EST)****

 ** **March 14, 2007****

Superman watched the news-feeds as they received them All over the networks were reporting on the attacking alien ships. "Do they know their commander has left the star system?" the Man of Steel asked after a few moments.

"No idea," Terrific said. "Maybe not."

"We have to get down there," Superman said.

"All the functioning Javelins have been launched."

"Any good news?" Wonder Woman asked.

"We got a call from Atlantis. They picked up Batman, Plas and Wildcat. Then told us not to drop our trash into their ocean."

"They called Batman trash?" Wonder Woman questioned.

"I think they were referring to the Javelin." Terrific paused. "Getting a call from Shayera."

"Okay, let's hear it."

 _"_ _ _Shayera here. Russia is a no-go except for Rocket Red. We're heading to Metropolis. Do you know why the Metro Tower isn't responding?"__

Superman sighed, having learnt the news only moments ago himself. "The US army has taken it over."

 _"_ _ _You're kidding. At a time like this? Did they give a reason?"__

"No reason. I want you heading to DC, Metropolis ship has been downed. Drop off as many as you can and have the Javelin sent back up here."

 _"_ _ _Teleporter still not online?"__ Shay asked.

"We've fired the gun which means the teleporter won't be ready for use for another half-hour," Terrific explained.

 _"_ _ _In that case, we'll get to DC then I'll have Commander Steel head up there and bring the rest down."__

"Understood, Watchtower out." Superman looked at Nightwing and Starfire. "I need you to stay up here and help Terrific."

Nightwing nodded. "We can do that."

Superman gestured to the rest. "Let's get going. We need to be ready to depart." He then turned to Terrific. "Hangar deck still out?"

"Yes, it is. We used the airlocks to get them onto the Javelins."

"Then that's what we'll do. Tell Commander Steel to dock with airlock one. That's where we'll be waiting."

"Acknowledged."

* * *

Updated December 2017


	22. JLU:TSC:Ch22

****Chapter Twenty-Two****

 ** **Metropolis****

 ** **United States****

 ** **22:24 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 14, 2007****

Galatea flew forward and continued to do what she had been doing, which was using her heat vision to blast the alien's jetpacks, forcing them to land. Once they were down, the heroes that were on the ground were able to take them out much easier.

It was strange to her that she was working with the Justice League instead of against them. Even so, she still wasn't quite ready to call them allies. Not now, if ever.

As more and more military began to move in with Tanks and troops, detaining the defeated Gordanians, Galatea decided it was finally time to leave. At the end of the day, she was still wanted and she didn't want to give anyone the chance to apprehend her.

With only a few of the enemies still airborne, she left.

Steel watched her go and took in a breath of relief. The clone put him on edge and for good reason. He had faced her once in combat and it had been one of the closest brushes with death he had ever had. Truth was, if Kara hadn't shown up in the reactor room aboard the Watchtower when she did, he might be dead now.

He put his focus on the battle ahead. The Gordanians were falling and now with the US army moving in, they were being taken into custody. What they planned on doing with them afterward was anyone's guess.

Steel, S.T.R.I.P.E, and Hawkman fought the rest of the airborne Gordanians, while the fourth 'flyer' Stargirl helped direct any straggling civilians out of the area.

With yet another close call from a tank's cannon fire, which narrowly avoided hitting Hawkman who was locked in combat with two Gordanian flyers, Steel decided it was time to fall back and focus solely on helping the civilians.

* * *

 ** **Washington D.C.****

 ** **United States****

 ** **22:26 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 14, 200****

Shayera's team had arrived, joining the leaguers who were already there and along with the help from the Airforce and their new fighters, they had quickly turned the tides.

The Gordanian ship fell out of the sky, a plume of smoke streaming out of the engines as it crashed into the Potomac river, sending water crashing up and over the banks.

That's when streams of Gordanians flew out of the downed ship, filling the sky.

Shayera was the first in, her war-cry echoing through the air. Close behind was Captain Atom, then Fire, then the rest of the flyers.

The heroes on the ground did their best. Speedy shot arrows, Vigilante fired his revolvers and Ice sprayed out jets of Ice, knocking a few out of the sky for Etrigan, Obsidian, Crimson Fox and Vixen to deal with.

The Gordanians may have outnumbered the heroes by a huge margin, but they were still losing. It was mainly due to Shayera. She was in the middle of them and from the other's perspective it seemed like she had completely lost her mind. The Thanagarian's war-cries filled the air and she swung her mace around wildly, knocking the enemy away almost like they were nothing. It was frightening to watch.

Then one of the Airforce jets came swooping in and fired a missile into the heart of the enemy, where Shayera was.

The explosion rang out, sending bodies hurtling away. Windows shattered and car alarms went off.

Green Lantern had to raise a shield as the shock-wave hit him, knocking him back. When the dust had settled, he looked around to see the sky nearly empty of not only Gordanians, but leaguers as well.

He cast his eyes to the ground, seeing the previously airborne Ray, pick himself up off of the ground. Then Speedy's voice came over his earpiece.

" _What the hell was that?"_

Lantern kept looking around. There was no sign of her. "Shayera!" he called out, both aloud and into his ear communicator.

 _"_ _ _Jeez,"__ Vigilante's voice said over the comlink. __"Can ya not holler so loud, right in ma ear?"__

Lantern ignored him. "Shayera!" he called out again, desperation in his voice.

He looked around, trying to find her. His eyes then found Vixen's. Her expression was somewhere between a frown and a scowl.

Then he heard her voice in his ear. __"And you wondered why I didn't want to marry you?"__

"She might be hurt," he tried to explain. "She's just a teammate," he then added.

 _"_ _ _We both know that's not true. We'll stay here, finish them off. You go find her."__

"Mari," he said.

 _"_ _ _We were both kidding ourselves. You more than me."__

"I love you, Mari."

 _"_ _ _You love her more."__

He fell silent as he moved off in search for the fallen Thanagarian among the mass off unconscious or maybe even dead Gordanians.

Whatever weapon the Airforce had used it had been fairly devastating There hadn't been an explosion per se, more of an air burst that had sent out a hefty shockwave.

He raised his ring, trying to find her life-signs. Most of the downed Gordanians were in fact still alive, but he didn't care about them. All he cared about was finding Shayera.

Lantern continued to fly over them, desperate to find her. Then he did. She was laying face down in the dirt, her left wing bent at a strange angle. She was still alive, her ring gave him that much information, but he didn't know how badly she had been injured.

He flew towards her, briefly pausing as he heard another loud crack of what almost sounded like thunder. He looked around to see another air-burst knocking more Gordanians out of the sky and Captain Atom barely getting out of the way of the shockwave.

A moment later Captain Atom's voice was in his ear. "We're not able to coordinate with the Airforce and it's proving dangerous. We're going to have to retreat."

"Do it," Lantern said. "Fall back, let them handle it from here. Focus on any civilians in the area that may be injured."

 _"Understood."_

He moved to Shayera's side and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Shay!" he shouted.

She didn't respond. He slowly picked her up off the dirt, careful not to injure her. He noticed her mace was dangling from her wrist, attached by the wristband. He carefully took it off and held it in his own hand while he took her in his arms, bridal style, careful not to knock or jar her broken wing.

The sound of Captain Atom's voice came over his earpiece once more. __"I think you should get out of here, Lantern. We're being ordered to stand down by the US army. I think they intend to arrest us."__

John Stewart closed his eyes. He had hoped that it was just some pilots getting overzealous, but it appeared to be more than that. He wasn't sure what had happened to push them over the line, but a distrust had been brewing between the US government and the Justice League for a while. The Metro Tower and their transparency was supposed to alleviate it. Turns out it hadn't. Things had only gotten worse.

"Go with them for now. I'll warn whoever I can."

 _"_ _ _What about Zatanna and the alien?"__ Captain Atom inquired.

Lantern had completely forgotten about her. "You listening in Zatanna?" he asked.

Zatanna responded. __"Yes I am. I'm here with Ryand'r. It's been a pain keeping him with me."__

"Listen, Shay needs help and right now the Metro Tower is off-limits, so I'm flying her up to the Watchtower. Do you have somewhere you can go?"

 _"_ _ _I know a safe place,"__ Zatanna said.

"Where?"

 _"_ _ _The Tower of Fate in Salem."__

"Get going as soon as you can."

 _"_ _ _Understood."__

He then looked up at the sky and realised there was something he had to do. "Green Lantern to Superman."

There was a pause before the response came. __"Superman here, we're on our way to Metropolis."__

"That might not be a good idea," Lantern said. "Firstly, the military has things under control and second it seems we're also in their sights."

 _"_ _ _What do you mean?"__

He looked back down at Shayera. "Shay was injured by some kind of missile fired by our supposed allies. They're also ordering us to stand down. Shay told me when her team arrived about J'onn and the Metro Tower. We need to regroup at the Watchtower."

 _"_ _ _Understood, returning to Watchtower. Do you need a pick-up?"__

"No, I'll get there myself. Lantern out."

He put a green shield around the two of them as he lifted off the ground. He then cast his gaze towards where the leaguers were congregated, surrounded by US Army personnel, their arms raised. Lantern still couldn't quite believe what was happening.

"How the hell did it come to this?" he wondered aloud.

He ascended higher, hearing an amplified voice telling him to return and surrender. He ignored it as he continued to ascend.

* * *

 ** **Metropolis****

 ** **United States****

 ** **22:34 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 14, 2007****

Steel sat down in the back of the truck, looking at the others that were there.

Green Arrow, Black Canary and Stargirl had managed to slip away unnoticed, much to the relief of Pat Dugan AKA S.T.R.I.P.E.

Those that had extra equipment had had them taken away. Both John Henry Irons AKA Steel and Pat Dugan had been forced to ditch their armour though both now wore interface suits that lay under the armour which still had the benefit of hiding their identities and increased their capabilities. Hawkman had lost his wing harness and his axe while the rest didn't have weapons that could be taken away, but they had all been given collars that would inhibit any meta abilities.

The rear door of the truck shut and they felt the vehicle begin to move.

"What's going to happen to us?" Dove questioned.

Irons answered, "We don't know. We're probably going to be held until they're forced to let us go."

"How long will that be?"

"None of us knows," Pat said. "But I sure hope this doesn't involve us revealing our identities, 'cause if it does, I'm busting out."

"We should be doing that now!" Hawk said. "Why did we let ourselves get captured."

"Good faith kid," Pat said. "We're not criminals and so far they've respected our privacy. When the founders handed themselves in after the Cadmus incident, they respected it. With luck, they'll do the same this time, too."

"Who says they will?" Dove asked. "They might want to know who's under these masks."

"The probably do," The Atom said. "They didn't arrest us for the fun of it."

"Hopefully, we'll find out the why soon," Irons said. "And I'm sure Superman and the others won't sit idly by and let this happen without a fight."

"A verbal fight I hope," Dove said. "I doubt a physical altercation will do us any good."

"I'd prefer it if he knocked their heads off," Hawk mused.

* * *

 ** **Outside Shanghai****

 ** **China****

 ** **11:39 – China Standard Time****

 ** **March 15, 2007****

Gordanians filled the skies. The ship had been knocked out of the sky a few minutes ago and now they were in the middle of a battle in the sky and on the ground.

They were savage but coordinated, which made them dangerous in their larger numbers. Still, the leaguers were managing to keep atop of it.

The fact was that the Gordanians didn't even know what to make of the motley group of heroes or how to fight them. Sand and Elongated Man, in particular, confused them they had no real way to combat the two heroes when they couldn't really touch them.

When the amount of Gordanians still in combat dropped below a certain threshold, the Chinese demanded the league left.

There wasn't any protest though they let them know that the league would stand by if they needed assistance.

The Chinese government outright refused.

It was obvious why. They wanted to make sure they got their hands on the Gordanian technology.

They knew that any government getting alien technology could prove disastrous, but right now there wasn't much that could be done.

By the time they all were back aboard the Javelin, the area was full of Chinese infantrymen, tanks, helicopters, planes and everything else they could send. The Gordanians were now simply outnumbered one-hundred to one and near beaten.

Dr Light started the engines before calling the Watchtower. "Dr Light here," she began. "We've done as much as we can here, where do you want us next?"

Terrific's tired voice came over the line. __"Return to the Watchtower. Do not enter US airspace, just come straight here."__

She glanced over to Sand as he sat in the copilot's seat. "Something sounds off," he commented.

Light agreed. "Is something wrong?"

" _We'll brief you when you get up here."_

"We're on our way." She closed the channel and glanced back. "Is everyone ready?"

Everyone gave confirmation and she lifted off and headed up into orbit.

* * *

 ** **Watchtower II****

 ** **Earth Orbit****

 ** **23:12 – Station Time (EST)****

 ** **March 14, 2007****

Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Flash all sat around the circular table in the founder's conference room. Things had taken an odd turn, which none of them had expected.

Shayera was stable and her wing had been set. None of them knew if it would heal as none of them had any real experience with Thanagarian physiology beyond Shayera herself. She had fractured her wing before, but not outright had some of the bone shattered as it had been tonight.

With J'onn in custody and Batman not on the station, it was just the four of them.

Superman had briefly spoken with both the President of the United States and with someone at the United Nations. The president had offered an apology for any injuries and had maintained that the privacy of the heroes in custody would be maintained, however, he had also stated that they would be held pending an investigation into the league's actions and lack of communication during the Gordanian attack. The United Nations had said something similar.

"So, what's the plan?" Flash asked the others.

"We wait," Superman said. "We can't rescue them, not without us becoming outlaws in the US."

"So we leave them incarcerated?" Wonder Woman said with a raised brow.

Lantern folded his arms with a frown. "That's what we have to do unless we want to cause an incident."

They all looked around as the door slid open unexpectedly. To their surprise, it was Batman who strode in.

"I thought you were in Atlantis?" Flash asked.

"We were able to repair the Javelin," Batman informed them as he took his seat. "Fill me in on what's happened."

"A good part of the league was taken into US custody," Lantern began. "Including J'onn."

"Is every free leaguer on the Watchtower?" Batman inquired.

"No," Superman said with a shake of his head. "Green Arrow, Black Canary and Stargirl are on their way to Star City and Zatanna is on her way to the Tower of Fate with Ryand'r, the Tamaranean."

"Any leaguers unaccounted for?"

"Crimson Avenger, Gypsy and Nemesis have reported in. They were unable to respond to our general distress at the start of the Gordanian attack because of their locations at the time. Dr Mid-Nite is currently in hiding and we haven't heard from The Creeper. As for Question, we don't know where he is and we don't know where Dr Fate is either. He might be at his tower, but you know how he can be."

"What about the Metro Tower?"

"Currently occupied by US Army," Lantern said. "The teleporter down there was remotely destroyed by Terrific. There won't be enough for them to piece it back together.

"Anything else?" Batman asked.

"Terrific tried to contact the Titans out of New York. No answer. Seems like they've been taken in and Gear in Dakota City says that Static's gone missing while out on patrol. There could be other unaligned heroes that have been taken in, but at this moment, we don't know if that's the case."

Batman thought for a moment. "We all knew that this was coming sooner or later," he told the others. "There has been a growing resentment for Metahumans for a while now, mostly caused by the actions of the criminals. There have been a few presidential candidates that have gotten close to being elected that promised full registration of all with powers and tech-based abilities. We all know why that can't be allowed to happen. It would put a heroes family and friends in danger, effectively crippling heroes and future heroes from being able to fight crime. This would give a lot of villains free reign to do what they wanted with no repercussions."

"But why now?" Flash asked.

"The destruction of a city is a good motivator," Batman said simply. "They fear that we're too independent and perhaps that's true."

"What's your recommendation?" Superman asked him.

"You have most likely already agreed that we should wait and see?" he said.

"That's correct," Lantern said.

"No," Wonder Woman added furiously. "I think we should take action. They have no right to take our sisters and brothers into custody."

"That's a bad idea," the Dark Knight told the Amazon. "Until we have more information, all we can do is make calls and inquiries. Any hostile action would work against us. We must also keep a close eye on the situation. I have someone I need to talk too, someone that may have some inside information."

"And who would that be?" Wonder Woman questioned.

"Waller."

"Amanda Waller?" Superman asked in disbelief. "You think that's a good idea? She isn't exactly trustworthy."

"She might have inside knowledge that we need," Batman told them. "And I know where to find her."

"But she isn't just going to give it to you," Lantern pointed out.

"Let me worry about that," Batman said standing back up.

"You're off now?" Flash asked. "You just got here?"

"Why wait?" Batman questioned as he left the room.

* * *

 ** **Service Station****

 ** **Outside Metropolis****

 ** **United States****

 ** **23:25 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 14, 2007****

Emil Hamilton and Pauline Lester sat inside the car wondering if Galatea would find them or even know where to look.

They were parked just outside a service station off the freeway. It was the same road they had been travelling along before Galatea had awoken with the knowledge of the attack and flown them to STAR Labs to pick up the stealth suit.

They hoped that she would think to look for them here, but they were starting to believe that they might be waiting a long time, that they would have to move on without her. This thought made him feel slightly depressed. In their excitement and hurry, they hadn't set up a place to meet.

He had seen the alien ship descend over the city and then see it get taken out. Then he had seen what looked like streaks of red energy which he had wondered was Galatea, but knew it was probably Superman or Argo or whatever Supergirl called herself now.

He had also heard the booms from whatever weapons had been used against the aliens. He was sure they had been fired by the strange looking aircraft that bore US signage. Whatever they were they had been fairly devastating.

The sound of snoring brought him out of his depressed thoughts. He looked to Pauline, who was sat in the driver's seat fast asleep. A small smile spread across his lips at the sight. He didn't blame her. It was late, they were both very tired.

He looked down towards the road and watched the sea of red and yellow light of cars that drove down the freeway. It was almost mesmerizing to watch.

Then the rear-left door opened, causing him to jump. He spun around in his seat to see Galatea climbing inside, discarding what looked like a space-suit into the open trunk behind her.

"You two were a bitch to find," she told him.

"I didn't think we'd see you again tonight," he told her, a sense of relief washing over him "Pauline's fallen asleep."

"I can tell. You wanna wake her up and take the wheel, or do you want me to carry the car again?"

Emil vigorously shook his head. He didn't like that last suggestion one bit "No, you don't have to do that."

He gripped Pauline by the shoulder and shook her gently. She stirred and looked at him. "What's up?" she slurred slightly.

"Tea's here. I'm going to take the wheel. You want to sit in the back While she sits up front?"

Pauline nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'll do that." She pushed her door open and climbed out, while Emil swapped into the driver's seat, Galatea taking the seat to his right.

Not long after they were back on the freeway heading north-west.

* * *

 ** **Somerset****

 ** **Gotham City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **23:36 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 14, 2007****

Amanda Waller sat in front of the television, watching intently as the events of the night unfolded.

She was sat in her recently purchased home in mainland Gotham. From here she could see the islands that made up the majority of the city and even had a view of where old Arkham lay before it was moved to a newer, more secure building.

Waller leant forward and put her coffee on the coffee table, then switched the television off.

"How long are you going to stand there?" she asked not looking around.

The Dark Knight seemed to emerge from nothing in the dark shadowy room, which was now only illuminated only by a small lamp on a shelf.

"I need answers," he said simply.

She kept looking forward, her face devoid of emotion. "You should know that I'm not in the same position I was. I don't have access to the goings on of things, so I can't help you."

"You know enough," he said tersely.

She looked around. "Do I?"

"You make it your business," he said moving forward, his cape wrapped around his body making him look almost like a phantom.

"Perhaps I do. Alright, Bruce, I may know something."

His eyes narrowed.

"Don't tell me you forgot I knew who you were?"

He didn't respond.

"I'll throw you a bone," she said standing up to face him. "I don't know everything, but there has been some planning behind the scenes for some time."

"Planning for what?"

"To control the Justice League. The United Nations mainly, though the President and the top brass in the military want you to be controlled by the US."

"Naturally."

"Yes," she agreed. "The members of the United Nations have pretty much all agreed that to be able to operate in their nations, you need to be controlled and regulated by them."

"That's not going to happen."

"If you want the league to continue existing, then you'll have to. Unless you all want to be branded as criminal vigilantes."

"How many heroes are being brought in?"

"Just the league as far as I can tell. Oh and those teens in New York as well as Virgil Hawkins."

"Static Shock in Dakota City?" Batman questioned.

"He's been connected to the league."

"He's independent."

"He's been sighted working with you on more than one occasion. The reports do say that he was the first member in the expanded league before the Thanagarian Invasion."

"The reports are wrong. He never joined. He wanted to keep to himself, at least for now. We respected that wish."

"He's collateral," Waller said. "He's lucky his sidekick didn't get dragged in too."

"What happens to those incarcerated?" Batman demanded.

"They're not incarcerated, they're being held."

"For how long?"

"I don't know. In fact, I've told you all I know." She sat back down. "You can see yourself out."

She waited for a few seconds before looking around. Batman was gone. She released a heavy sigh. Out of everyone she had ever met, he was the only one that managed to unsettle her.

She picked up her coffee and took a sip. Her face screwed up. The coffee had long since gone cold. She promptly took it to the kitchen and poured it down the sink.

* * *

 ** **Watchtower II****

 ** **Earth Orbit****

 ** **00:05 – Station Time (EST)****

 ** **March 15, 2007****

John Stewart stepped into the medbay, passing a staff nurse both giving a friendly 'hello' to each other.

He entered the ward where Shayera was sleeping. She wasn't in a regular bed, instead, she was suspended slightly in the air, her damaged wing in a specially made sling.

He stood by the door and just stared. He felt guilty. About Shayera, about Mari. Things were complicated, more so than they should be.

Did he love Shayera more than Mari? He honestly didn't know. The question then became who did he want to spend the rest of his life with? A week ago he would have said Mari, but she had turned down his proposal for marriage.

That had thrown him off. He didn't want to date for the rest of his life and he was practically fifty and knew that there was not as much time ahead as there was behind him. Dating was a game for the young. He wanted something with more foundation. Something that had a greater meaning. He also wanted the decision of who he loved to be his and not be bound to any sort of fate.

He had seen the future, seen his and Shayara's son. The future wasn't set in stone though and he wanted to pave his own.

But if he and Shayara didn't have Rex, his son in the future, would that be proactive murder? Someone who existed wouldn't exist because of him. John hated time travel. He loathed it. A future shouldn't exist for them to go to. It wasn't written yet, or rather shouldn't be written yet.

Also, those futures did change depending on actions of the past. Did this mean that that future no longer existed? Or did it become part of another timeline where the event that changed it never occurred?

He was reminded of the Justice Lords. A decision by Lex Luthor to run for president around the time their group formed let to the death of Flash, of Luthor and the totalitarian Justice Lords.

Was that just a branch off of this dimension? Could that have been them that turned into the Justice Lords?

The whole thing gave him a headache.

"You just going to stand there?"

Lantern was brought out of his thoughts be the voice. His eyes met Shayera's as she looked over at him.

"How long was I out?" she asked him.

"Over an hour," he told her as he moved over to her side.

"My wing's broken I know that much. What else is wrong with me?"

"A lot of bruising and scrapes, luckily. You came out of it pretty well considering. There could be internal damage. They've already run a scan, but they're going to run a few more to make sure."

"What happened?"

"US Airforce fired something into the mass of Gordanians you were fighting. Went off. You were caught in the explosion. So were a few other Justice Leaguers, but you caught the worst of it."

"Incompetent. They should watch where they're shooting."

"Me, you Zatanna and the Tamaranean kid were the only ones from DC that aren't in US custody. Those fighting in Metropolis were also mostly apprehended as well."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Looks like the league's going to have a shake-up and not of our own doing."

"You think the US government wants to control the league?"

"I know they do. Why wouldn't they? A whole organisation of super-powered beings at your disposal?"

"Yeah, I can see the appeal. But they don't actually have any legal recourse to do that, do they?"

"Who knows. The law can sometimes be a tricky thing. Right now we're not aligned with any one nation though we have close relations with the US, more so than any other country due to that being where a good portion of our members come from."

"Couldn't we become our own nation?" Shayera questioned.

"A nation without a place to call our own but a space station and a tower on American soil?" he questioned. "That would also bring its own problems."

"So what do we do?"

"Right now we're waiting. What you're going to do is get some rest."

"Sure John. One last question?"

"Shoot."

"What happens to those in custody?"

"We don't know," he told her honestly. "Goodnight, Shay."

"Night, John." He turned and left the medbay.

A lot had happened yesterday. From the induction of four new members to the attack. Things had quickly spiralled out of control and to a place they hadn't expected themselves to be in.

The future of the Justice League was uncertain. It was being pulled out from under them and none of them were sure how to fix it.

* * *

Updated December 2017


	23. JLU:TSC:Ch23

****Chapter Twenty-Three****

 ** **Downtown****

 ** **Metropolis****

 ** **United States****

 ** **08:48 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 15, 2007****

Clark Kent sat down behind his desk and ran his hand through his hair before starting up his computer. Stress was what he was feeling. He had only just returned from the Watchtower an hour earlier and now he was going to have to do eight hours at work while his mind was not on the job. It was elsewhere entirely.

A lot of calls and a lot of anguish. Hours and hours had been spent trying to get answers, trying to get the incarcerated leaguers freed. It had all been a huge waste of time.

He realised the login screen was staring at him. He put in his username and password then waited for it to log in.

That was when Jimmy Olson seemingly jumped out of nowhere. "Hey Clark, everything okay?"

"Everything's just fine, Jimmy," he replied miserably. "Everything alright with you?"

Jimmy pulled out an SD memory card from his pocket. "I got some sweet pics from that fight with the alien ship last night. That new camera I got is really cool. You wanna see?"

Clark rubbed his eyes. "Sorry Jimmy, can you show me later?"

"Come on Clark. You seriously telling me you don't want to see these?" he asked in disbelief, waving the memory card back and forth. "They have aliens in them."

"I'll take a look, Jimmy," Lois said as she sat behind her own desk. "Considering Perry put me on the story."

Clark looked over at her. "I thought you were doing that interview with Mercy Graves over at LexCorp today?" he questioned.

Lois smirked. "I'll let Perry give you the news regarding that."

As though he had bee listening in and waiting for his cue, Perry White opened the door to his office and looked out. "Kent get over here. I need to talk to you."

Clark locked his computer and stood up, promptly making his way over to the boss. "Yes, sir?"

"I've put Lois on the alien story. A lot went down last night and I need her on that. I want you to take her place interviewing Mercy Graves. This is an exclusive for the Daily Planet, not many people get a sit down with her, so don't screw it up."

"I won't."

"And don't do your disappearing act, understood?"

"Loud and clear, sir."

"Good. You need to be there at half-two this afternoon."

"I'll be there."

"Good." Perry went back into his office, slamming the door shut behind him.

Clark turned around and headed back to his desk.

"Hey Smallville," Lois called over. "There's shots of some black-haired Krypton girl punching things and shooting eye-lasers. You think she's the same one at the Metro Tower yesterday morning?"

He looked at her, not catching what she had said. "What?"

"I know it was your day off yesterday, but don't tell me you missed everything that happened? You know aliens attacked, right?"

"No, I didn't miss it," he said as he stepped over to Lois' desk to look at the images Jimmy had taken.

"How close were you?" he asked the young photographer noticing that the shots seemed to have been taken a little close to the action.

"I managed to get pretty near," he told him. "It happened a few blocks away from my apartment. I also got a new camera with a really long lens. First time I got to try it out."

"These are pretty good. Did you get a picture of the Justice League getting arrested?"

Jimmy shook his head. "I was on the roof. I did catch it on the news this morning, though. You should look online, people are threatening to protest outside the White House until they're released."

Clark couldn't help but smile at that.

"I'm gonna try and see if I can get in touch with Superman," Lois said. "Get his thoughts on what's going on. There was no mention of him getting taken in, so with luck, he wasn't."

"He's probably a bit busy right now," Clark pointed out.

"No Kidding," Jimmy said.

"So did Perry give you the interview at Lexcorp?" Lois asked. Clark nodded. "I don't pity you," she told him. "I don't trust her, so watch yourself."

"I can handle her, don't worry."

"I do worry Clark. She's very smart. Don't let her lead you on. Probe her, get the truth. But try and make it seem like it was her choice. We don't want to blow any future chances of getting a one-on-one."

"Don't worry, Lois. I know what I'm doing."

"Since when?" she asked sarcastically. "Remember you're in the big city now, Smallville. If you want, I can send you the questions I had prepared?"

"I've been here for a decade, Lois. You don't have to talk to me like I'm fresh off the bus."

"Prove me wrong then country boy," she said with a smirk.

"I will," he said sitting back behind his desk.

"Still want those questions I prepared?"

He shook his head. "No, I'll write down my own."

"Suit yourself. I'm going to study Jimmy's photos some more."

Clark put her insults out of his mind and got to work.

* * *

 ** **New Brighton****

 ** **Central City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **08:36 – Central Standard Time****

 ** **March 15, 2007****

Wally West put the key in the door, then paused. He could hear what sounded like the TV which gave him hope that Giganta was still here and hadn't decided to ditch him after he had all but ditched her.

He twisted the key and slowly pushed it open, stepping inside. After closing and locking it, he headed further in, finding her asleep on the couch.

He moved over to the kitchen and decided to make breakfast for her. It was the least he could do after last night.

Reluctantly, he kept his communicator in his ear. He knew that he had to be ready for anything.

When Batman had returned, he had given them what he had learned from Waller. It wasn't good news, but they all knew it could be far worse.

Giganta stirred on the couch and then sat up. She looked over at him with a frown.

"You weren't arrested then," she commented.

"You heard about that?" he asked.

"On the news. There was a protest at City Hall this morning, 'cause people thought you'd been taken in."

He smiled. "What can I say? The people of this city love me."

"Yeah," she said with melancholy. "It must be nice to have people protest because you've been incarcerated."

"Lucky for you, I haven't been," he said.

"Those people protesting think you have," she pointed out. She picked up the remote and switched off the television, which was currently showing some cooking show. "So what happens now?"

"I make you breakfast."

She rolled her eyes. "No, after that."

"We could go out if you want?"

"And go where?"

"Anywhere. Just the two of us."

"How about the mall?"

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "We can't be spending money," he said, hoping he didn't disappoint her. "I don't have much and I need to save it."

"Okay, how about you get your camera and we go take some shots? I still have my pink number in my bag."

"I think that'll be too recognisable. They'd see you in that and immediately think 'Giganta'."

"Okay, what do you suggest?" she asked him. "I don't think t-shirt and jeans will do."

He sighed. "I guess we go to the mall after all."

She smiled. "I promise I won't get anything too expensive."

"I'm going to regret this aren't I?" Wally said.

"Just think about it this way. If I'm successful, I'll have a job."

Wally began to nod. He liked the idea of her having a real, legal job, but he didn't really like the idea of having to spend money he didn't really have at that moment. "I guess," he said after a moment. "I suppose I could always ask Bats for a couple of bucks if things get too bad."

"He's the rich one I guess?"

"Yeah."

Giganta smirked. "Maybe I should try to hook up with him instead."

Wally frowned. "Hey!"

"I'm joking," she said with a chuckle. "He seems as much fun as a bag of dead puppies."

"Nah, he's alright once you get to know him."

"Well, that's not going to happen anytime soon. He'd sooner hand me over to the cops than talk to me."

"Probably," Wally agreed.

"So, are we heading out soon or are we just gonna talk about Batman?"

"Let us have breakfast first, then I'll get my camera and my wallet and we can go."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

 ** **Kent Farm****

 ** **Smallville****

 ** **United States****

 ** **09:12 – Central Standard Time****

 ** **March 15, 2007****

Dressed in civilian clothing, Kara stepped onto the porch and knocked lightly on the door. She waited till it was pulled open by Jonathan. He looked at her with concern.

"I'm so glad you're here," he said. "Both Martha and I saw the news. Is it true?"

"Can I come in?" she asked him.

"Oh yes, of course," he said moving aside.

She stepped inside and he closed the door behind him as the two made their way into the lounge.

"Kara's here," he said to his wife.

"Oh good. I was worried. Please, sit down, do you want a drink?"

Kara shook her head as she took a seat on the sofa. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm fine."

Jonathan sat down in his armchair. "Tell us, what happened yesterday?"

"You want me to start from the beginning?" she asked.

"Yes," Martha said. "But tell us first, is Clark okay?"

"Yeah. He's at the Daily Planet right now, but things are really bad."

"We saw on the news," Jonathan told her.

She leant back, rubbing her eyes with her palms. "It's a mess," she said with a sigh. "Clark thought it would be best if I got off the Watchtower and stayed here till everything blows over." She rested her hands on her lap, looking at Martha then to Jonathan. "So I guess I can fulfil that promise to help rejuvenate this place."

"Don't feel obligated," Martha said. "We honestly don't mind if the farm quietly winds down."

"You might not mind it, but is it what you really want?" Kara asked them sincerely.

"Honestly?" Jonathan said as he began shaking his head. "We want grandkids. We want this place to feel alive again. But we know that can't happen. So why hold onto a dream?"

Kara's heart fell at those words. "I don't know what to say to that," she said softly. "Clark has Lois, but she doesn't see him as anything but a co-worker. It's Superman she likes. As for me? I've been away for a decade. I don't really know anyone anymore. Not that I did before."

"Been only a year or so to us," Martha said. "And what about that Jimmy boy?"

Kara couldn't help but laugh at that. "Jimmy Olson?" she asked in disbelief.

"What's wrong with Jimmy?" Jonathan asked. "We've met him. He seemed like a nice boy. And as I recall you liked him."

"I was friendly to him, but I never like __liked__ him or anything, not like that anyway. That would never work."

"Why wouldn't it work with Jimmy?" Martha questioned. "Jonathan's right, he's a very nice boy."

" _ _Boy__ is exactly right. He's nice and all, but-" She paused.

"But what?" Martha asked.

Kara gave them a sideways look, uncertain how they would take what she was about to say. "He's a bit of a dweeb."

"That's not nice," Jonathan said, disappointed. "He's a lovely young man."

"And not my type at all. Sorry, but me and Olson have about as much chance of happening as me and Metallo."

"Alright," Martha said, holding up her hands in defeat. "I won't force you. But at least talk to him before you make up your mind."

"Okay, okay, I will," she said, even though she had no intention of doing.

"That's all we ask."

Kara was glad to have that out of the way. "Anything else you need?" she asked them.

"You wouldn't mind heading into town and picking up some groceries for us would you?" Jonathan inquired.

Martha slapped his knee. "Don't be so rude."

Kara laughed as she stood up. "Actually, I don't mind. I'll get them for you, it's no trouble."

"Still know how to drive the truck?" he asked her.

Kara shrugged. "It's been a decade, but I think I'll be okay."

"Your licence is still in the glove box," Jonathan told her. "Not sure how the photo holds up."

"It'll be close enough," she said. "So, you got a list of what you want?"

Jonathan reached into his pocket. "Actually, I do. Martha wanted me to go in this afternoon and pick up some essentials."

Kara took the list off of him. "Keys in the usual place?"

Jonathan nodded in affirmation and she headed out.

* * *

 ** **Watchtower II****

 ** **Earth Orbit****

 ** **10:26 – Station Time (EST)****

 ** **March 15, 2007****

Nightwing stood at the large window and stared down at Earth below. This had quickly become his favourite part of the station, mostly because of its relative solitude. But this wasn't where he was meant to be. Five years ago, sure. He was still on relatively good terms with Batman, but now?

When he had accepted to join, he had thought it would quench something inside him that had been brewing for a while. He now realised that it wasn't a change as a vigilante or 'hero' that he needed, but that he needed a change altogether. He wasn't Bruce, he didn't want to be doing this forever.

He pushed the thoughts from his mind, or at least, he tried to. He didn't know what he wanted in life. Being a regular guy wasn't fulfilling. Being the rich ward of a billionaire just made him feel like a fake and wearing the costume and fighting crime now just made him feel hollow.

He sensed a presence and looked around to see Starfire stood in the corridor looking at him with a worried expression.

"Are you feeling sad?" she asked him simply.

He looked back down to Earth. "I have some things on my mind," he responded honestly.

She stepped up next to him and looked down at the planet. "I have asked to go down to your Earth, where my brother is," she told him.

He glanced at her. "So you're heading down there?"

"They said that someone would have to come with me. I suggested the Nightwing, I suggested you. The man in green said yes as long as you agreed."

"You want me to take you down there? Your brother's gone to the Tower of Fate, right?"

"That is what I am told."

"I've never been there. I don't even know what it looks like."

"They said they would use their device to send us down there. We will not have far to look."

Nightwing was about to refuse when he realised that doing so would be a very Batman thing to do.

"Okay," he said. "I'll go to Salem with you."

She let out a cry of joy. The next thing he knew, she was hugging him. Except if felt like his spine was about to be snapped in two and his ribs crushed.

"Crushing," he managed to wheeze.

She let him go and he staggered backwards, taking in lungfuls of air.

"Are you well?" she asked him

"Holy crap you're strong," he said, leaning up against the wall for support.

"I did not hurt you, did I?"

"You only nearly crushed me to death."

She looked at him with alarm. "I did not know humans were so weak and fragile."

He frowned at the insult. He didn't really like being called weak. He especially didn't want to be thought of as fragile.

"I will have to be careful in the future," she said more to herself than to Nightwing.

"Yeah well, let's head to the teleporter. If you really have permission, then we should be able to head straight down."

She looked at him with a blank expression. "If?" she repeated. "You do not believe that I have permission?"

"I didn't mean it like that," he said, backtracking slightly. "Come on, let's go."

He moved off down the corridor, Starfire close behind.

* * *

 ** **10:31 – Station Time (EST)****

John Stewart stepped back into the medbay, finding Shayera awake, sitting in a chair by the bed reading a book. She looked up and smiled.

"Come to visit the cripple?" she asked with more than a hint of sarcasm.

"Nice to see you're out of the bed," he said.

"Yeah, it is. I have to go for a final scan, later on, to make sure there's nothing they missed."

"They have an estimate until you can resume duty?"

Her face fell. "A month at best," she told him. "It all depends on how well they set my wing. They're just not experienced with Thanagarias."

"We could have done with Doc Lester up here," he mused. "Pity she turned out to be untrustworthy."

"We could have done with her, sure," she agreed. "But the doctor and staff up here did okay. Not stellar, just okay."

"High standards you've got there," he said, pulling up a chair.

She closed the book and put it aside. "You shouldn't be doing this," she told him seriously.

"Doing what?"

"You know what I'm talking about, John. What about Mari?"

He looked down at the floor, webbing his fingers as they lay in his lap. "It's complicated."

"It always was," Shayera said. "Was she arrested like the others?"

He nodded in affirmation. "At this point, I'm not sure there's a future between us."

"Why's that?"

"One of the last things she said to me, before I went to look for you after the missile had exploded. She said that me and her were kidding ourselves."

"So you thought that I'd run back into your arms?" Shayera asked distastefully.

"No, I didn't. I care for you. I-" he trailed off.

"You what?" she asked.

"I love you," he revealed to her. "I never stopped. The thing is I also love Mari and it wasn't fair to her to just quit our relationship just because you were back in the picture."

"You asked her to marry you. I've been led to believe it didn't go well."

"No, she refused."

"You think she was leading you on?"

"No. I don't think she was ready. I'm not sure she's the type of woman who would ever be ready. I don't think that sort of commitment is in her nature."

"It's in yours, though, isn't it," Shayera observed.

"Yes," he acknowledged. "I'm a soldier, I always will be. My life is one commitment after another. Marriage is the one that's always eluded me. I wanted to fill the void. It wasn't to be."

Shayera looked at him long and hard before speaking. "You're worried time is running out, aren't you?"

He looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"You're not young John. You're worried you're going to one day be old and alone."

"Maybe."

"I can't fill the void," she told him firmly. He stared at her. "I'm not going to run into your arms just because things between you and Mari haven't worked out."

He looked away, casting his gaze down to the floor. Not only had he lost one, he had lost both. He knew that he was the only one to blame.

He felt her hand on his arm. He looked over to Shayera. "Look, I do love you," she told him sincerely. "Maybe one-day things will be as they were before. But that's not going to be today. I'm sorry."

"I wasn't expecting you to run into my arms," he told her honestly. "I don't know what I was expecting. I guess I wanted to know that you were alright."

"I am. Thank you."

"You need anything? A drink, something to eat?"

"No, I'm good thanks."

"Okay," he said rubbing his hands against his knees. He looked over to the book. "What're you reading?"

"A mystery novel. Found it in the cupboard by the bed. Thought I'd read it."

"Any good?"

"The protagonist spends too much time procrastinating over clues and not enough time acting on them."

"So boring then?"

"A little. I'm hoping something interesting happens soon."

The two were interrupted as a nurse and doctor stepped into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt," the doctor said apologetically. "We're ready to do the final deep scan. If nothing comes up, then we'll be releasing you."

"Good," she said standing up.

The doctor shook his head and stepped aside as the nurse pushed a wheelchair into the room.

"Please sit down on this."

"My legs work fine," Shayera told them.

"Please sit down," the doctor repeated once more.

She glanced sideways to John who shrugged at her.

"Fine," she relented as she sat down on it, her wings covering the handles on the back.

"Oh," the doctor said. "I guess we didn't take your wings into account."

Shayera stood back up. "Let's just walk there and stop messing around."

"Maybe you're right," the doctor agreed. "Follow me, it's just down the way."

John watched her leave. He picked up the book and read the title and author. It wasn't anyone he recognised. He put it back down and left the med bay.

* * *

 ** **Tower of Fate****

 ** **Salem****

 ** **United States****

 ** **10:42 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 15, 2007****

Nightwing and Starfire had been at the base of the tall tower for a few minutes. They had circled around it almost five times looking for an entrance and the two of them were growing frustrated.

"How can there not be a way in?" Nightwing demanded.

"I could make one?" Starfire suggested.

He looked at her for a few moments before dismissing it. "I don't think we want to start punching holes in the walls just yet." He pointed upwards. "We should try the roof first."

A female voice spoke from behind them, "No need."

They both looked around to see a woman with tanned skin standing there.

"Come," she told them. A glowing golden ankh appeared against the wall and she stepped through it. Nightwing and Starfire glanced at each other before following her through.

As the light faded the two stared at the impossible architecture in front of them. Not only was the tower a magnitude larger than it appeared on the outside it also didn't seem to follow the rules of three dimensions. Instead, the architecture in places seemed to fold in on itself in impossible ways.

The woman began to ascend the impossible staircase. He tried to follow her with his eyes, but he found it hard to understand what he was seeing.

He felt an extremely tight and painful grip on his arm. He looked to see Starfire holding onto him. "I do not like this place. It is making me feel dizzy."

"Let's just follow her," he said, before adding mentally; __or at least try to__ _._ Things in this place didn't exactly make logical sense.

He made his way forward towards the staircase. Starfire followed, still gripping his arm tightly.

Nightwing stopped when he realised he was losing all feeling in his arm. "Could you let go, please?" he asked.

She released him and he felt the fuzz of pins and needles almost immediately. He flexed his hand, which sent a wave of static-like pain up his arm. He ignored it as the two headed up the stairs.

A good five minutes later they reached the top, where the woman was waiting for them.

"I don't think I introduced myself," she said. "I am Inza."

"I'm Night-" he stopped. "I'm Richard," he told her.

"And I am Koriand'r, known as Starfire in your language."

"Pleased to meet you. I suppose you want to see your brother, Koriand'r," Inza said more as a statement than a question.

"Yes, I would like that very much."

"This way."

They headed through a door into a room where Ryand'r was sat seemingly talking with Zatanna.

Starfire flew to her brother and gave him a hug. Meanwhile, Zatanna stood up and made her way over to Nightwing.

"Wasn't expecting to see you down here," the magician commented.

"Starfire wanted to see her brother."

"Understandable," Zatanna said.

The two of them made their way over to the two Tamaraneans and sat down on the long sofa.

Nightwing looked around. "So, where's Fate?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

Inza responded, "I don't actually know. He went off on his own a few days ago and hasn't been back since."

"Oh," Nightwing said.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Water," Nightwing said.

"How about Starfire?"

"Do you have mustard?"

Nightwing, Zatanna and Inza all gave her a confused look. "Mustard?" Inza questioned. "No, I was asking if you want a drink?"

"Yes. The Earth beverage mustard is very nice. If not that, then Vinegar is also pleasant."

Inza looked at Nightwing who simply shrugged. "I'll get you both a glass of water," she said after a moment, before moving off to fetch them their drinks.

* * *

Updated December 2017


	24. JLU:TSC:Ch24

****Chapter Twenty-Four****

 ** **Central City Mall****

 ** **Central City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **10:02 – Central Standard Time****

 ** **March 15, 2007****

"No no, that's way too expensive," Wally complained, fearing for his wallet.

Giganta pouted at him, holding a rather pricey dress in her hands. "At least let me try it on."

"It's too expensive."

"I bet you'll change your mind when I'm in it," she teased.

Wally clenched his jaw. He really didn't want to say no, but considering it was nearly five-hundred dollars he was forced to make this an exception. "I _really honestly most definitely_ can't afford it."

"Come on, when I'm modelling I'll pay you back," she said before leaning over to him and saying in a whisper, "Or y'know, we could just take it."

"What? No!" he said disappointed that she would even suggest it.

"Oh come on, you've said everything is too expensive so far. You just don't want to be here."

Wally rubbed the back of his head in frustration. She was right, he really didn't want to be here. "Okay, I'll go as high as two-hundred," he said. "No higher."

She put the dress back on to the rack. "Okay, I know a store that's a little cheaper, but still has fairly nice looking stuff. Everything here that's under three-hundred is ugly."

"Let's head there then," he said. "remember, it only needs to look good on camera."

"Yeah, you're right," she reluctantly agreed.

They left the higher tier clothing store and she led them down an escalator.

"This way," she said as they moved past the food court to a smallish clothes store at the end by the exit. "In here."

The two of them stepped inside. Wally smiled as he saw the price of a dress marked at fifty dollars. "These have a much better price range."

"It's all crap though," Giganta said.

He raised his finger to his lips to shush her. "They might here you."

"What the clerk? She knows this stuffs crap too, don't you?"

The clerk shrugged. "It's okay if ya don't have a lotta cash."

"And we don't have a lotta cash," Wally said.

"Fine," Giganta said as she began to look at the clothes on the racks.

"Ugly, yuck, wouldn't be caught dead in," she said as she looked through the clothing. "Half of this stuff won't even fit me properly," she commented.

She moved from section to section, thumbing her nose up at nearly everything. Wally was starting to become annoyed. He just wanted her to pick something and for them to be out. He was starting to feel hungry and needed to eat something soon.

"What about this?" Giganta asked finally, raising up a dress that was near the colour of her hair.

He smiled. "Looks good. What's the price tag?"

"One-fifty. You think I should try it on?"

"Definitely," Wally said hoping she would like it. He wanted this to be over with already. He was fed up.

She took it into the dressing room and a few minutes or so later she came back out in the dress.

She twirled. "What d'ya think?"

Wally smiled. "I think it looks good," he said. It did look a little short on her, but being well over six-feet tall, he doubted there were many clothes that would truly fit her properly.

"Best I'm gonna get with your tight budget," she said.

"It's for a reason," he said. "So do you want it?"

She shrugged. "Sure. It matches my hair, so it's got that going for it," she said. "A bit high on the legs, but I don't think you mind that."

"I think it looks lovely," he said. "You look really beautiful in it."

She grinned and even blushed slightly. "Thanks Wally."

Giganta headed back into the changing room and changed back into the t-shirt and jeans she was wearing before. The two headed up to the cash register and Wally pulled out his credit card.

Once that was done, they headed out of the store and Wally led them straight to the food court to get some lunch.

* * *

 ** **LexCorp HQ****

 ** **Metropolis****

 ** **United States****

 ** **14:46 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 15, 2007****

"She is ready to see you, Mr Kent," the receptionist said.

Clark rose up from where he was sat, and made his way through the double doors. He then strode up past the aquariums, across the annoyingly long room, all the way to the desk.

Mercy Graves rose up from behind it and shook his hand eagerly, a pleasant smile on her face. She then sat down and leaned back in her swivel chair, while Clark remained standing.

"I was expecting Miss Lane. Though I suppose things do change. Still, I would have preferred to have been notified before hand. Anyway, let's get this over with."

"Yes, Miss Graves."

"Well, ask away. I am quite busy."

"Of course. I hope the hours aren't too long?"

She eyed him, before casting her gaze down his body, an almost predatory smile on her face. She then gestured at the chair opposite. "You might as well sit down," she told him.

He did so, albeit now feeling more unsure about this interview.

"You know," she said, leaning forward in her chair. "I've been reviewing security tapes, ones that involve Superman."

"Um, Superman doesn't have anything to do with this interview," he pointed out.

"Maybe not. But do you know what I noticed?"

"No?"

"That if you're on the scene, you make a rapid departure shortly before he arrives."

It took a lot to make Clark feel truly nervous. Right now, that was exactly what he was feeling. He hoped she wasn't going where he thought she was going.

"Strange that isn't it?"

He was wondering if she had figured it out. She was far from the best person to know that Clark Kent and Superman were, in fact, one man.

"I know you have some way of contacting Superman," she said, leaning further forwards. "I want to know what it is."

He suddenly started to feel more relaxed. "Maybe I do. But that's not what I'm here to interview you about."

Mercy leant back in her chair. "Have it your way," she said. "Now ask your questions."

He pulled out his recorder and started it. "I want to know about the change in attitude the company has undergone in the last year," he began

"Lex is no longer in charge," she said with a slight shrug. "It's not about making as much money as possible anymore. It's about growing the business, while not being a blight on the planet."

"So you saw Lex as being a blight?"

"Everyone saw him like that, especially at the end there. When he went all-out supervillain stocks tanked, the companies value plummeted. I had to pick up the pieces." She regarded Clark for a moment. "You don't like or trust me, do you?"

"There's no real reason I should," he replied.

"Fair enough. Now, I'm sure you're dying to ask a few more questions."

"Yes," he said. "Firstly, I would like to ask about the perceived change in ethics. You have reduced emissions from LexCorp owned factories by up to twenty percent."

"That is correct."

"But this company had bribed Governors and officials to have the emission regulations relaxed."

"Lex did that," she told him, webbing her fingers. "I for one care for the environment, unlike him. Perhaps not as much as some, but I understand that it needs protecting. It costs more money to manufacture with reduced carbon output, but it's worth it."

"Since we keep coming back to him. Is there anything you want to say about Lex Luthor?"

"Haven't seen him. Not in over a year."

"I didn't say you had. I Just want to know your opinion of him?"

"I owe him a lot," she breathed. "I'd probably be on the street corner right now, selling my body if it wasn't for him." She gestured at his recorder. "You can even put that in your article if you want. Truth is, he wasn't totally evil. He was just overly obsessive and had a steel focus that couldn't be broken. Once he had made his mind up about something, it was nigh on impossible to change it. People accuse him of being obsessed with money, but that was just a tool, a resource to him. At first, he thought that he knew best for humanity. By the end, he didn't care about that, or even the planet. Just the power."

"And what do you care about?"

"I want to prove to myself that I'm better than him. Profits are up, and I've raised wages of our lowest earners. Something he would never do."

"So, you're honestly trying to change LexCorp's image?"

"I'd change the name if I could," she retorted. "Naming a business after your family name is one thing. Naming it after your own first name is an entirely different thing."

"But it's evident that you're trying to change the image."

"Yes, I'm trying to change the image. The company brand has ended up with a lot of baggage. Over the last year, I've pulled it up out of the gutter that it fell into. It's been a lot of hard work, but in the end, it will be worth it I Think."

"It's also been noted that the company has increased donations to charities," Clark said. "Especially ones dealing with orphaned children."

"It's not just for tax breaks, if that's what you think," she told him sincerely. "I was given a lucky break. I think others deserve some help too."

"So, you've got a noble streak."

"Sure I do. Now I hope there aren't too many more questions because I'd like to wrap this all up soon. I am busy y'know."

"I'll ask just a few more if that's okay."

"Only a few."

"What do you make of the accusations of criminality towards the company?"

"I'm not Lex."

"That's not really an answer."

"Oh, but it is Mr Kent."

Sensing he wasn't going to get anymore regarding that line of questions, he decided to look down his notes, finding a worthwhile final question.

Unfortunately, he didn't get to ask it.

Mercy rose up from her chair. "It's been nice, but I am very busy."  
"Just one more question, please."

"Sorry, but no." She made her way around the desk and stood next to him. She looked him up and down. "But maybe we can do this again some other time."

She held out her hand and he shook it before he turned off his recorder.

"I would like that. When can I expect another appointment?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "It was a figure of speech. I don't intend on doing this again anytime soon."

"Oh."

"Goodbye, Mr Kent."

He turned and left, feeling that this interview had been an utter disaster. He'd barely been able to get a tenth of his questions answered.

"He's cute," his super hearing picked up Mercy whisper, as he reached the doors at the other side of the large room. "Maybe I should have booked a second interview."

The doors opened and he stepped out, a smile on his face. It was nice for Clark to get some attention instead of Superman for a change.

* * *

 ** **Watchtower II****

 ** **Earth Orbit****

 ** **15:22 – Station Time (EST)****

 ** **March 15, 2007****

Batman was going through all the footage available of the fight between them and the Gordanian ships down in the skies over Earth. Most of it was shaky footage shown on the local, national and international news and was of poor quality. Still, he managed to find what he wanted.

There was a sudden flash of energy and a shockwave of displaced air. He didn't recognise what it was or what it could be, but he suspected LexCorp. The big man himself might no longer be around, but he knew for a fact that Mercy Graves still had a military contract.

Batman's perusing and breaking into LexCorp's database revealed a project for an experimental warhead. It was essentially a heavy concussion device that had the potential to knock out energy shields. What he saw from the footage definitely looked like a concussion wave, especially with the exploding windows and the nearby car alarms being set off.

The question was what this new technology meant. Were they reaching a point where at least in the US, where the Justice League wasn't needed? He knew that was a long way off, if ever, but perhaps the US government thought that was the case.

If they did, then they were wrong.

Batman stood up and turned around as he sensed a presence. Stood there in gold and blue was Dr Fate.

The Agent of Order stepped forward, a vial of what looked like blood in his hand.

"I need you to analyse and store this on to the database. Then I need you to find if there's any matching samples on any databases on Earth."

Batman's eyes narrowed. "Why?" she asked.

"There is no time to explain."

Batman took the phial and a bright golden ankh appeared behind the sorcerer. Fate stepped into it and in a second both he and the ankh were gone.

The Dark Knight looked down at the phial in his hands. Fate didn't typically worry himself with things unless they were very important. That was enough to get Batman to do what he asked.

He left the small room and headed down to the lab. Once there, he sterilised all the equipment he was to use then dropped the vial into the scanner.

First, he decided to simply do a quick scan, which to his surprise threw up a 'UNKNOWN'.

He decided to do a full analysis, which would take up to an hour. He then sat down and waited.

Forty-two minutes later there was an indicator telling him that the full analysis was now complete.

He checked the readout, which indicated that the blood was human, or at least partially. Bringing up the exact numbers and composition showed that it was exactly fifty percent human, fifty percent unknown. That in itself was extremely unusual. An exact fifty-fifty split wasn't something that happened in nature. In fact, genetics didn't really work like that at all, which meant that this was an error, or something else was responsible for this result.

He saved the results and the analysis and then copied it to a thumb drive. For the next task, he would need the computer in the Batcave.

* * *

 ** **Wayne Manor****

 ** **Gotham City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **16:51 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 15, 2007****

Batman sat in his chair while his computer ran through and compared every blood sample not only on his own records but on police records as well.

He looked around as Alfred descended the stairs with a tray holding a cup of tea and a plate of sandwiches.

Bruce took the tea from him and gave it a sniff, while Alfred put the tray down on the flat part of the oversized computer.

"It is herbal tea," Alfred said. "And the sandwiches are an assortment."

The Dark Knight took a sip and smiled. "Thanks, Alfred."

"You looking for something?" the loyal butler asked, looking at the screen.

"Trying to match a blood-type."

"I see. What type is it?"

"No known blood type. But it is human, or at least, half-human."

"Interesting," Alfred commented. "Do you know what the other half might be?"

"No. I was given the sample by Fate."

"Ah, I see. The magical fellow."

A beeping indicated that a match had been found. Batman pressed a few keys the frowned under his mask.

"Is there a problem, sir?" Alfred inquired.

"There's a lot of problems, Alfred," he replied. "First of all the future of the league and now this."

"May I ask what you found?"

"The blood sample is a match for some samples taken in Blüdhaven a few days ago."

"Are you going to Blüdhaven then, sir?"

"No, Salem."

"May I ask why there, sir?"

"Nightwing's there and he's connected."

"Master Richard? How is he connected? And why do I get the feeling that this is serious?"

"The sample was taken from the scene of a demon cult. Nightwing broke it up and stopped it. From what the police filed, it was supposed to be a sacrifice, but the victim escaped and disappeared."

"Do you believe it was an actual demon cult and not just some lunatics?"

"That blood would indicate that it was. If we are dealing with an actual cult connected to an actual demon then we could be in trouble."

"Trouble always seems to find us, sir."

"Yes it does," Batman agreed. "I'm going to take the Batwing. I don't know when I'll be back."

"Understood, sir."

Batman grabbed two sandwiches and began to munch on one as he moved off towards the aircraft.

Five minutes later, the Batwing was shooting off northwards towards Salem.

* * *

 ** **Central City Outskirts****

 ** **United States****

 ** **16:14 – Central Standard Time****

 ** **March 15, 2007****

After filling a whole memory card, Giganta and Wally had decided to call it a day. At least as far as taking pictures of Giganta was concerned.

The two of them were now sat on a bench by the river, looking at the images on the camera's tiny screen.

"These are really good," Giganta said. "If I do say so myself," she then added.

"Yeah. The only negative is that in some of these shots you can really tell the dress is too short."

"Not everyone can be normal-sized," she said, patting his head. "We'll have to go through them when we get back."

"Yeah," he agreed as he switched off the camera.

They both leant back and for several minutes, they watched the joggers, dog-walkers and the occasional boat or ship pass by.

"Fancy going somewhere to eat later?" Wally asked her.

She looked at him. While she was in the dress he had bought her earlier, he was in a white shirt and pants.

"Only if we go back to yours and you put something nicer on."

"Sure, we'll catch a cab home in a bit, tell the guy to wait. I know a really nice place we can eat that doesn't break the bank."

"I'd like that."

"Wanna take a walk along the riverbank first?"

"Yeah, that would be nice."

The two of them stood up and began to walk the path that ran alongside the river. Giganta weaved her arm through his and looked down at him and smiled.

The general consensus was that men didn't like dating women that were taller than them. She didn't know whether it was true, or if it was because women tended to be shorter, but it didn't seem to bother Wally.

"So, when are you heading off again to play hero?" she asked him.

He looked at her. "The nineteenth, but could be earlier depending on if I'm needed."

"Right, well we should make the most of it."

"You're not disappointed?"

"I am. I don't like the fact that you have to run off all the time."

"If things were different, I'd bring you with me."

"But all I have to do is prove that I've changed and that I'm a hero," she said.

"Yeah. Besides, before when you were bad you never did anything that I'd call __really__ bad."

"I was the intimidator of the group. A fifty-foot tall woman tended to get anyone to give up. I honestly didn't have to do much. Well until you lot arrived and broke up our fun."

"I don't doubt that," Wally said with a chuckle.

The two went quiet as a man walked past with his dog on a leash. They said a friendly 'hello' to each other and continued on along the river bank.

"Truth is I did it because of Grodd. I followed him around like a child. I was infatuated with him as he had given me so much."

"But he tried to kill you," Wally commented.

"It wasn't that. It was that he had planted something in my head that was _ _meant__ to kill me so I wouldn't give away his secrets. I was just a tool to him. So when Lex went against him, I couldn't wait to join his side against Grodd. Then when Darkseid came back and we teamed up with you guys, well." She stopped and smiled.

"Well, what?" Wally asked with interest.

"The cheers when we defeated the Parademons. The cheers not only directed at you but to me as well. It was nice."

"Then why the reluctance to be a hero?"

"Because I'm not a hero. I always gave up first because I'm not a fighter. I enjoyed the feeling of power, of people being afraid of me. But the feeling when they cheered me. I had never felt anything like that before."

"Then be a hero and you'll hear that cheer every day."  
"I can't, I don't care for these people like you do. They're just strangers to me."

"They're strangers to me too. But it doesn't stop me from wanting to help."

"Even when the government wants to arrest you?"

"Even then," he confirmed. "Heroes have always been at odds with the government, with the law. They don't trust us and we don't really trust them. Its just the way its always been. Its the innocent that we care about. Making sure the little guy isn't stepped on."

"I honestly don't know if that sounds pathetic or really noble. You're a good person Wally. Something I'll never be."

"Not if you don't try," he said, putting his arm around her waist and giving her a side-hug. "You have it in you, I know you do."

"Me beating up a regular crook? sure, I could handle that easy. But fighting a supervillain with powers? No thanks."

"Easy steps," Wally said. "I'm not expecting you to fight Killer Frost."

"What about a costume?" she asked him. "I think something like yours would be nice. Form fitting, something that would show off all my curves. What do you think?"

"Start off with something simple," he said.

"What like a goofy mask from the fancy dress store?"

"That's how a lot of heroes start out. We don't all get a fancy outfit."

"You did," she pointed out.

"I inherited that, kinda. The first Flash had a steel helmet and motorcycle goggles, so even the 'Flash' didn't start out in that killer outfit."

"So you want me to be a hero with some cheap mask? You're a terrible salesman. I'd be better off just wearing my pink dress and jewellery."

"You still have all that?" Wally asked.

"Yeah."

"That gold jewellery must be worth quite a bit. I don't know how much it would sell for, though."

"Tens of thousands," she told him. "Maybe more."

Wally's mouth fell open. "And you want broke-ass me to buy stuff for you?"

"It's the man's job," she said with a smirk, before nodding in understanding. "Yeah, you're right. Looking back it was maybe a bit excessive. But I like the look."

"It does look nice, but you were living in a crappy motel with thousands of dollars worth of jewellery in your travel bag."

"I can't sell it though."

"Why not?"

"Because it's all stolen," she told him. "Grodd got them for me. I got the wrong impression, thought it was a gesture of love. What an idiot I was."

"You're not an idiot, G," Wally assured her. "He had a way of manipulating people."

"I was willing to be manipulated."

"We all make mistakes."

"Come on," Giganta began. "I wanna grab that taxi if you still want to take me out to dinner."

He grinned and pulled out his cellphone. "I'll get one to pick us up at the old ferry depot," he said gesturing to the old abandoned structure ahead that had once been a ferry terminal.

He scrolled down and picked the saved number and ten minutes later they were both sat in the taxicab heading back to Wally's place.

* * *

 ** **Tower of Fate****

 ** **Salem****

 ** **United States****

 ** **18:02 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 15, 2007****

Richard "Dick"Grayson had been walking around the room, looking at a few artefacts and taking in the paintings. Considering where he was, he had taken off his eye mask. There was no reason to hide who he was. Zatanna already knew him and the two aliens wouldn't recognise him and as for Inza, he doubted she would tell anyone.

That's when a familiar yet unwanted voice came from behind. "Interesting pieces, aren't they?"

He turned around to see Batman stood directly behind him.

"Where did you come from?" he demanded, hiding his surprise, but not his annoyance.

"I was let in," he said. "I'm here to see Fate, but it seems he isn't here."

"No he isn't, so why are you still here?" he asked in disdain.

"Because I'm also here to see you."

"Me? Why?"

"That demon cult you broke up in Blüdhaven."

"What about it? It was just some crazy cult trying to sacrifice some woman."

"It may be more than that. It seems what happened there might be connected to actual demons."

"Actual demons?" Richard repeated with a dismissive snort. "Sure, one of them was strong, but that proves nothing."

"We both know they exist."

"And? These guys struck me as lunatics. Nothing more."

"What of the girl they were attempting to sacrifice?"

"Don't know. She vanished. Don't know how she got out of there or where she went."

"What did she look like?"

"I Don't know. It was dark."

"How can you not know? You rescued her."

"She was in a hooded robe and as I said, it was dark. Hard to make out her features. Why is this important all of a sudden?"

Batman walked around him and looked at an artefact before turning back to Richard. "Fate came to see me on the Watchtower. He handed me a blood sample. It is exactly half-human, half unknown. I ran a reference and found an exact match."

Nightwing understood where he was going. "The match was from that cult's hideout. You think it's her blood?"

"I don't know," Batman said. "Was she injured?"

"I'm not sure. After her feet were freed, she managed to escape. Never saw it though. One minute she was there, the next she was gone."

"Did she get to safety?"

"No idea. She vanished completely. Left no trail, nothing."

Batman thought for a moment. "I'm going to return to the cave."

Nightwing moved in front of him, blocking his path. While he wished he could say his interest in the mysterious woman had been piqued, but in truth, he needed to get back to Blüdhaven. "I'm coming with you."

Batman regarded him for a moment. "Why?"

"For one thing, my car's probably still parked out the front of your house."

"It is, but that's not the reason you want to come along is it?"

"There're things I need to think about," he told his former confidant. "I can't do that here, or up there on your station."

"Fine," Batman said. "You can come."

"When are we heading off?"

"Now."

The two of them walked over to Inza. Batman spoke to her, "Remember, if he turns up, tell him what I told you."

"I will." She said. "Are you leaving?"

Batman looked to Richard who was securing his eye mask. "We're both leaving."

"Follow me," she said.

The two did and an ankh portal opened. The two stepped through which took them outside the tower. Both of them then promptly made their way over to the Batwing.

A few minutes later, they were in the sky heading south towards Gotham.

* * *

 ** **Downtown****

 ** **Central City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **17:20 – Central Standard Time****

 ** **March 15, 2007****

Wally had found his suit and tie, which had been stored at the bottom of his closet in a heap. As such, it was rather creased much to Giganta's chagrin. The second annoyance was his choice of 'restaurant'.

"A pizza parlour?" she asked as they stood outside.

"Yep, they make the best pizza. You won't believe how good it is."

"You don't understand this dating thing, do you?"

"What's there to get?" he asked grinning. "You don't need to sit in an expensive restaurant to have a good time. At least here we'll be able to let loose a bit without the disapproving stares."

"It's a pizza joint, Wally," she said folding her arms. "People don't get dressed up to eat at places like this."

"We did," he said. "Come on, lighten up."

"I wanted romantic Wally. Pizza isn't romantic."

"Anything's romantic as long as you're involved, babe."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Fine, but this better be the best pizza I've ever had, or you're gonna be squashed flat beneath my heal."

"Promise?" he asked with a smirk.

"Let's just get in there before I change my mind."

Wally led the way inside. Giganta promptly took a seat at an empty table while he ordered. He then sat opposite her with that annoying smile of his.

"Wait till you try it," he told her. "It'll knock your socks off. It'll be one of the best pizza's you've ever had."

"I'll knock your block off if it isn't," she threatened, only half-joking. She really didn't appreciate their date being at what amounted to a fast food restaurant.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Wally said, smirking.

She kicked him under the table. "Ow" he said, as he reached down and rubbed his aching shin.

She smiled. "I'm feeling better already."

Their drinks were brought over. She looked at the dark carbonated liquid. She picked it up and took a sip, finding it was coke. While it wasn't nasty, it certainly wasn't her beverage of choice.

It wasn't long till their order was delivered in the form of a pizza on a plate in the middle of the table, cut into slices, two more plates, one put in front of Wally, the other Giganta. The pizza was massive. It had a deep cheesy crust with cheese, tomato, pepperoni, onions and also stuff she didn't even recognise.

Wally picked himself a slice and slid it onto his plate. He then took a drink from his glass of coke before taking a huge bite. He smiled and nodded with approval.

Cautiously she reached forward and pulled free a slice for herself. "You're lucky I like you," she told him.

"Just try it," he said once his mouth was clear. "I promise that you'll love it." He then promptly stuffed it down, while Giganta watched him in disgust.

"You're not gonna try it?" he asked after a few moments

Giganta looked down at the slice on her plate then with caution, she picked it up and took a bite out of it. Grudgingly she had to agree that it quite delicious. It didn't change the fact that his idea of a good place to go on a date was a pizzeria.

"You like it don't you," he observed.

She nodded until she had managed to chew and swallow what was in her mouth. "Yeah, it's good. You're not off the hook, though. Next date I want to eat in a place with candles and Italian waiters."

"Sure," he agreed with a smile, as he took another slice.

"You have no real intention of doing that, do you?"

"If it makes you feel better, we can go somewhere you want to go after this, okay?"

"Sure. I wanna see what bars there are around here and maybe go to a club."

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Don't tell me you don't go out for a drink or clubbing?"

"Not really. Alcohol doesn't really affect me that much," he told her.

"Pfft, all men say that."

"No really. I get drunk for a few minutes at best, no matter how fast I drink the stuff."

"Well you'll just have to show me once we've finished won't you?" she said.

"You're on," he said as he gestured to the pizza. "You not taking another slice?"

She reached out with her free hand and grabbed a second one "You have the rest," she said before taking another bite of the one she already had.

"Sure?" he asked.

"Yes," came her reply.

She watched him as he grabbed the rest of the slices and began to scoff them down. It was both impressive to watch and also absolutely disgusting.

She, on the other hand, finished off her slice one bite at a time, then started on the second.

Once they were finished, the two of them headed out into the evening.

* * *

Updated December 2017


	25. JLU:TSC:Ch25

****Chapter Twenty-Five****

 ** **Wayne Manor****

 ** **Gotham City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **19:03 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 15, 2007****

Nightwing had barely spoken to Batman on the way to Gotham. When he had, it was simply to answer questions that Batman had on the cult. Truth was, that Nightwing knew very little. He had only discovered their existence because he had been following some of the members due to the way they were dressed in their strange hooded robes. When they finally arrived back at the cave, the Dark Knight went straight to his computer, while Nightwing headed upstairs to talk to Alfred.

That's when he made what might have been an irrational decision. He went to his old room and removed his outfit, putting on a t-shirt and jeans that were still there in the closet. Then he left it behind along with his league communicator and headed out of the door.

Now he was sat out front behind the wheel of his car, wondering what it was he wanted in life. The life as a vigilante had long since grown stale. He had told himself that it was his life, that it was what he was meant to do. Every single night he forced himself back out there onto the streets and every morning he came home to that empty bed in the empty apartment. He just didn't know who he was, not anymore. It was like he was going through a mid-life crisis only a decade-and-a-half early.

Richard Grayson rested his head on the steering wheel for several moments before he sat up straight. He twisted the key in the ignition and listened to the V8 roar into life. Fixing up the car had given him a respite from what had become his life. But it had been all too brief and now it was done and he almost wanted to drive it into a ditch, or take a hammer to the engine so that he could fix it back up again.

Slowly he shook the thought out of his head and switched on the headlights before he drove down the long driveway, slowing for the gates as they automatically opened. After what he believed could be the final time, he glanced back at the manor and drove off down the country road.

Was he running away? The thought was something that had been plaguing his mind ever since the Batwing had taken off. He knew he had come to the decision rather quickly but he had also come to the decision to join the Justice League rather quickly too. That had been a mistake.

His life had never truly been his. He had been born into the circus and then when his parents died, he had lived a short while as a lonely rich-kid before he had discovered the truth behind Bruce Wayne and Batman. That's when he stopped being just a kid and became Robin. That had been the biggest mistake of his life. That had been when he began to live in the shadow of the Bat. Even when he had left and headed up to New York, he never truly left Batman's shadow. He, Roy Harper, Karen Beecher and Lilith Clay had Started the Titans, though he had never officially been part of the team, not as far as the media was concerned. They just knew Speedy, Bumblebee and Omen.

In another life maybe his role in the Titans could have been bigger. He wished it could have been, but it just didn't feel right. To him, the team didn't gel quite right. Again, maybe in another life, the team was different and maybe it would have worked out.

As far as he knew, the Titans these days consisted of an entirely different team. He hadn't kept up with them, nor had he really cared to.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as a figure stepped out in front of him. He barely had the chance to react as he pulled the wheel to the right. The car fishtailed, the rear end striking the pedestrian. The car was knocked the other way, disorienting him as the car spun before finally coming to a stop.

"What the Hell!" he uttered as he quickly climbed out of the car.

Laying there on the road was what looked like a red-haired woman. It was hard to tell in the darkness of twilight.

"Crap," he said as he began to run over to her, fearing that she was dead.

To his surprise, she slowly rose to her feet, before turning to him with glowing angry green eyes. He recognised her.

"Starfire?" he questioned.

"Why did you strike me with your land craft?" she demanded.

"You stepped out in front of me," he said, not wanting to get any closer to the clearly angry alien. "I tried to avoid you but it was too late."

"You clearly did not try hard enough. Your vehicle still hit me."

He felt suddenly flush with anger. "Cars can't stop on a dime, y'know."

"If they cannot stop quickly then they are unsafe to operate," she said accusingly.

"Yeah, they kinda are unsafe," he admitted, though he didn't like it. He decided the best thing to do was to just try and apologise even if it wasn't his fault. "Look, I didn't mean to hit you I'm sorry. I tried to go around you, but the tires lost traction and I skidded."

Her features softened. "I forgive you. I myself am also to blame. I should have anticipated that this planet had unsafe primitive land vehicles. I will not make the same mistake again."

He took a slow step forward. "I'm glad you're okay," he offered, hoping she wasn't going to blast him.

The two stood there in silence for a few moments before he realised something. "Hold on, how come you're here? How did you find me?"

"I followed your air vehicle."

That surprised him. "You did? How come Batman didn't detect you?"

"The magical woman Zatanna put a spell on me so I would be invisible to the Bat Man's scanning devices. It will have worn off by now."

Dick clenched his jaw. __Typical Zee__ , he thought.

"Do not be mad at her Nightwing. I told her that I wanted to say goodbye to you. She thought it was sweet and helped me."

"You don't intend on saying goodbye, though, do you," he realised.

"No. I wish to stay here on this planet. I believe the Justice League will be forced to send me home, so I have come to you."

"Me?" he asked in surprise. "Why me?"

"You are a warrior, more so than the others in the Justice League."

"How so?" he asked confused.

"You fight even though you have no abilities."

"Not anymore," he said.

"What do you mean? You have abilities now?"

"No, it's not that. I'm giving it up. I can't live my life in his shadow any longer."

"Shadow? I do not understand. Are you saying you do not wish to be a warrior?"

"I don't know what I want anymore." He turned away from her and made his way back to his car, pausing briefly to look at the large dent in the rear left side of the car. He rubbed it and let out a quiet expletive before he climbed back inside and rested his head against the wheel. He knew that it was about time that he lived his life. As the first Robin and as Nightwing, he had served the people and he had done it to the best of his abilities. As with he had done with Robin, it was time to put Nightwing to bed. At least for now.

The interior light turned on as the passenger door opened. He looked over to see the Tamaranean clumsily climb inside.

"What are you doing?"

"I am sitting in your dangerous land vehicle," she said simply with a soft smile.

"Um yeah, I can see that. What I meant is why?"

"I wish to come with you."

"Look, I'm not looking for a friend or companion."

"Well I am," she said. "And I find you very interesting Nightwing."

"It's Richard."

"What is Richard?"

"My name, my real name. My birth name."

"I thought it was Nightwing?"

"That's just my hero name."

"I see. That is why you introduced yourself as Richard to Inza," she accepted. "Well Richard, we should continue on?"

"No, we shouldn't. You're getting out of my car."

She folded her arms adamantly and looked forward out of the windscreen with a frown on her face.

Richard got back out of the car and moved around the front then opened the passenger door. "Out."

"You will have to make me."

He leaned forward and gripped her arm and tried to pull her out. She didn't budge.

"Just get out. I'm not interested in having a new friend or anything else."

"The way you kept staring at me when we were up on your space station, I would say otherwise."

He felt his face warm up. "Okay you're attractive I'll admit that," he said, feeling more angry at himself for blushing than embarrassed. "There's nothing between us. We just met."

"Then let us get to know each other better."

"I'm not-" He was interrupted as she grabbed him and pulled him down, her lips meeting his. His eyes closed and put his arms around her almost on instinct.

She then released him. "Strange the effect simple lip contact has on you."

This time he did feel embarrassed. It wasn't something he often felt, not since he had been a young teen. He didn't get like this with women. He was always cool and confident. What was it about this alien woman that was so different?

Starfire looked at him with a triumphant smirk. "Admit it to yourself, Richard."

He focused back on to her. "Admit what?" he asked in annoyance.

"That you like me."

He didn't say anything. He just stared at her for several moments before he stood back up and pushed the car door closed. He then moved around to the driver's side and climbed in.

He looked at her and she looked back with a curious expression. "Put your seatbelt on," he told her.

"My what?"

Nightwing grabbed his own seatbelt and fastened it.

"What does it do?"

"These 'land vehicles' are dangerous remember?" he said. "Safety first."

She grabbed her own seatbelt and tried to fasten it, but failed. "It does not work."

He leaned over and fastened it for her. "There you go."

"Does this mean I can come with you?"

"For now. But I'm sure Batman and the league are going to be looking for you. And what about your brother?"

"I have already said goodbye."

"You should have gone with him," he told her, casting his eyes out of the windshield. "You'd be better off going home."

"No, I wouldn't. They gave me away, sacrificed me so that Tamaran wouldn't be conquered. They sold me to a life of servitude. I was detained, then sold to the Gordanians as a slave. I then escaped only to be captured by the Psions and tortured. I will never go back."

Dick stared at her for a few moments and she stared back with her bright green eyes. He could see it now. Beneath her bright sunny exterior, there was a darkness. Perhaps it was a shield to protect herself from the things she had experienced. He had seen the underbelly of the two worst cities in America. He knew of some of the horrors that people had endured. If she had gone through only half of what he had witnessed, then she had been through hell.

A green bolt of energy formed in her hand. "The only good thing that came from my time with the Psions," she said, looking down at it. "I do not know how they did it. All I know was that the experiments hurt. They made me want to tear my own skin off because it hurt so much."

He rested his hand on her shoulder, attempting to comfort her. The green energy faded away and she looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"Come on, don't cry," he said, genuinely feeling sorry for her. "You're safe now."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded. He offered a smile, which she returned, albeit with sorrow still in her eyes.

"Let's go," he said, putting the car into gear and releasing the parking brake.

Not long after, they were on the freeway, heading past Gotham on their way to Blüdhaven.

* * *

 ** **Watchtower II****

 ** **Earth Orbit****

 ** **19:55 – Station Time (EST)****

 ** **March 15, 2007****

Superman stepped off of the teleporter pad where he was greeted by Batman.

"Anything happened while I was at work?" the man in blue and red asked feeling tired.

The man in black and grey answered. "Terrific has spoken to Faraday, our liaison to the US. He says that the UN has requested our presence on the nineteenth of this month."

"Where will it take place?"

"Don't know yet. Though it has been requested that Diana's mother Hippolyta go as the representative of Themyscira."

Wonder Woman stepped into the large room at that moment. "Which is why I'm heading down there. I need to speak with mother about this. Their request is unusual." She moved over to the control console. "Please excuse me," she said to the operator, who stepped aside.

"You know how to operate that?" the civilian operator asked.

She glared at him, which made him back away. "I do. And before you ask, only I know the exact coordinates and only I can input them. If anyone else tried then you would end up dropping into the ocean."

"Really?" the guy asked sceptically. "Not to be rude, but coordinates are coordinates. The island can't just disappear just because someone else inputs them." He looked at Batman. "Right?"

"Magic is a strange thing," Batman said simply. "Ancient magic is even stranger."

Wonder Woman stepped over onto the platform. "You may send me down. Do not change anything.

The operator stepped back behind the teleporter controls and frowned. "These coordinates don't make sense."

"Just send me down."

"Okay," he said activating it. A moment later she was gone.

Batman walked up to the operator, Superman close behind. "If you want to keep your job, don't question a founder," Batman warned.

The man nodded, clearly unsettled. "Yessir."

Batman turned back to Superman as they both left the large room. "The date with the United Nations is not the only news I have."

"Oh?" Superman asked intrigued. "What else?"

"Fate gave me a vial of blood."

"Whose blood?"

"I don't know. All I know is that it's half human, half something else and that it's connected to a demon cult that Nightwing broke up recently. I've looked into it. Those that were arrested disappeared from prison last night without a trace."

"Do you know anything else?" Superman asked.

"Yes, the cults name."

"Which is?"

"The Church of Blood."

* * *

 ** **Themyscira****

 ** **Mid-Afternoon****

While it had been getting rather late on the Watchtower, here it was still the afternoon. Themyscira lay outside of time in a way, its people ageless in both culture and in population.

Diana headed straight for the palace, stopping only to greet those that greeted her. It was always good to be back home amongst her fellow sisters. Here there was a lot less stress and everything moved at a slower more methodical pace.

She walked up the steps, passing the guards and headed straight to her mother's throne.

"Ah Diana," her mother, Queen Hippolyta greeted. "It is quite fortuitous that you came. What brings you here?"

Diana bowed before addressing her. "I am here because the United Nations have requested your presence in four days."

"You are already our ambassador," Hippolyta reminded her. "Why not ask you instead? Why do they require my presence?"

"I do not know, Mother," Diana said. "What I do know is that it will most likely focus on the Justice League and its future."

"Oh, why is that?"

"Recent events caused by an external enemy from beyond this world, have resulted in many of my fellow warriors of justice to be arrested by the United States authorities. It is our belief that the United States and also the United Nations wishes to control us to some degree. The UN, however, despite having a lot of nations under its banner is not a particularly powerful entity, not from what I have seen at least. I am unsure what it is they wish to accomplish. As for the States, they are very powerful and have a lot of resources to make our lives in the Justice League quite unpleasant."

"Typical," the queen said with disdain. "Control that in which you do not understand. It is older than Themyscira and older than the Amazons. It is as old as the Gods themselves. No matter where in history, those that have no power, or only the illusion of power want to control that which does." Hippolyta rose up from her chair. "But enough of that, there is something else I want to discuss with you."

"Yes, you said it was fortuitous that I came?" Diana questioned.

Hippolyta smiled. "I did. Magala has seen something. A young woman in Man's world, someone who may be of great importance. Go see her where she resides in seclusion and she will tell you more."

"Yes mother, I shall see to it."

"Excellent. I would very much like it if you also stayed on the island and joined me for supper tonight."

"It would be a pleasure, Mother."

"Now get going. It is quite the trek to Magala's hermitage."

Diana bowed one last time before she turned and left. It was a good thirty-minute hike to where Magala lived, which wasn't any distance at all for an Amazon, especially one capable of flight. Still, Diana was going to walk the distance, as she wanted to be able to embrace the island as much as she could while she was here.

She headed out of the ancient city and moved into the forest beyond.

* * *

 ** **Avalon Heights****

 ** **Blüdhaven****

 ** **United States****

 ** **20:16 – Local Time****

 ** **March 15, 2007****

Richard unlocked the door to his apartment and the two of them stepped inside. Luckily no one had seen them enter, which was fine with him. The lack of people wandering around after half seven in the evening was one of the reasons he liked this particular apartment building.

"Is this where you live?" Starfire asked as he pushed the door too behind him and she peered into the gigantic apartment.

He nodded. "The place has three bedrooms and two bathrooms. One of the bedrooms I converted into a computer centre, the other is empty if you want to use it."

"You are very-" She paused as though thinking for the right word. "You are very kind," she said finally.

"Only to the good guys," he said with a smirk. "You should see what I do to those that break the law." He looked away. "Well, that's in the past now." He took a long glance around the place. It had served him well over the last few years but now he felt that he needed to get away from Blüdhaven, away from Gotham, away from the east coast in general.

He moved further inside and sat on the couch in front of the large TV. Starfire hovered over and perched herself next to him.

"Comfortable," she commented.

He leaned back and stared up at the wall where it met the ceiling. He then glanced at Starfire who sat there looking at him as though she was expecting something from him.

She was going to be trouble, he knew it. He had absolutely no clue as to what he was supposed to do. He had grown so used to only having himself for company when alone in his apartment, that an extra person being here made him feel uncomfortable.

"You want something to drink?" he asked her awkwardly.

She nodded. "Yes, I would like that very much."

"Anything in particular?"

"I will try anything. I am curious as to what your beverages are like."

"I only have clear, flavoured water or fruit juices."

"As I said, I will try anything. If I do not like it I will tell you."

"Okay, I'll get you some flavoured mineral water." He stood up and made his way over to the large refrigerator. He pulled out a large bottle of the water and then retrieved two glasses. He filled them, then put the bottle back away and returned, passing one of the glasses to Starfire. Not five seconds later the glass exploded in her hand, sending water and shards of glass everywhere.

After letting out a shriek and jumping to her feet, she turned to him with an apologetic expression. "I am sorry. I did not realise that the receptacle would be so brittle."

"It's okay, I should have warned you," he said as he moved off to get a dustpan.

She moved back as he swept up all the shards he could find. He then grabbed a towel and began to mop it up. Her alien strength was proving to be a nuisance. Not only had he been unable to remove her from his car, now she was crushing things.

After drying the floor and couch as much as he was going to be able with the towel, he looked back over to his guest. "I'll get you another."

"I do not want to be a burden."

"It's fine," he said as he opened the refrigerator and pulled out a smaller bottle that he usually took with him on his morning runs. "This isn't brittle, but it's very squeezy so be careful or it'll go everywhere."

He opened the lid and then passed it to her. She took it, holding it carefully. He then retrieved his own glass of flavoured water and sat down before standing back up off of the damp couch. He grabbed some paper towels from the kitchen area and wiped it down while Starfire watched from the side.

After drying off the leather couch, the two sat down and drank their drinks in silence. Once they were finished, he took the bottle off of her and put it in the box he put all the recyclable plastic in and rinsed his glass, putting it on the side.

"I'll show you your room."

She followed him across the main room of the apartment to a door. He pushed it open and switched on the light. While no one rarely ever slept in here, Richard liked to keep it clean so that it didn't get musty or dusty.

"It is very nice," she said moving past him. "I thank you for your hospitality."

"You're welcome," he said with a smile. "You don't have to go to bed now, though. I'll be up for the next few hours."

"I am tired," she told him.

"Okay." He looked at the basic clothing she wore. The frayed plain white shirt and white pants that she had probably gotten on the Watchtower. "We'll have to get you some new clothes at some point," he told her.

She smiled. "That would be nice."

"Goodnight," he said as he stepped out of the room and closed the door.

Richard moved over to the couch and sat down. He switched the TV on and turned the volume down low as not to disturb his guest. Having the orange alien drop into his life was a complication he could do without. But for some reason, he didn't really mind as much as he thought he should. He flipped through a few channels before he decided to go to bed himself. The last two days had been fairly tiring and he needed sleep.

He pulled off his t-shirt and jeans then switched off the light and climbed into bed.

* * *

 ** **Themyscira****

 ** **Late-Afternoon****

Diana stepped through into the cave where Magala lived, the smell of incense growing stronger and the sunlight growing dimmer the deeper she went.

The darkness then began to brighten as she passed torches that lined the narrowing cave. Finally, she stepped into an opening, a large lighted sconce lay in the centre, illuminating the small room of rock.

Magala sat in her chair, seemingly oblivious to her. Diana stepped towards her.

"Magala, it is I, Diana," she greeted.

The dark-skinned woman looked up at her. "Ahh, it is good you have come. The Gods must have directed you here."

Diana shook her head. "No, I came for other reasons."

"Still, I am sure the Gods had a hand in it."

"Queen Hippolyta told me that you needed to see me?"

The forever aged robed woman climbed out of her chair and walked slowly over to the flaming sconce in the middle of the room. She held out a closed fist then turned her palm skywards. Sand began to filter through the cracks between her fingers and fall into the fire.

"Listen closely, for what I am to tell you is important. You must look for the mark of the sands," she told her. "A young woman in the world of man will soon go through a trial that she never expected. She resides in the Gateway to the Pacific where an archer of Man's Titans once resided."

"Titans of Man?" Diana inquired.

"The one of the bee, the one of the arrows, the one that can both see the future and into people's minds and the dark bird who seeks change. These four created the Titans of Man."

Diana had absolutely no idea what Magala was even talking about. "You're going to have to be more clear," she urged. "If this is important, then I need to know where this young woman is. The only gate to the Pacific I know is the Golden Gate in the city of San Francisco. Is that where I need to look?"

"The city you speak of is not the Gateway to the Pacific."

"Then I do not understand?"

"Find where the female archer of Man's Titans comes from and you shall find the mark of the sands. She holds a great hidden power within her. One she does not know. Her trial will be in a place that holds much of our own history. The outcome of her trial will reveal a latent power within her and will decide whether she follows the light or the darkness."

Magala shuffled back over to her chair and sat back down in it. "I have told you all that I am able. The rest is up to you."

"I need more," Diana urged. "I cannot go on what you have told me alone. I need to know what it is I need to do?"

Magala looked up at her with her dark brown eyes. "Seek out the founder of Man's Titans. The one who is the dark bird. He shall help you as the dark bat cannot."

"Dark bat? You mean Batman? Why won't he be able to help me?"

"Great trials are ahead of you. Right now there is a weakness in you and in those you call friends and comrades. To face these trials, you must become strong, even if it means trusting those you once saw as enemies."

"You are being very obtuse."

Magala smiled. "It is not for me to tell you what you must do. I am here to give you the clues. It is up to you to figure them out. Seek out the dark bird, the one who seeks to separate himself from the wings of the night. He will help you."

"And if I cannot find him?"

"Then seek the one with the golden skin. She will lead you to him."

The woman closed her eyes and her head dropped as she drifted off to sleep.

Diana let out a frustrated sigh. There was nothing more she could do. She would return to the palace and remain till after supper. Then she would leave to find this dark bird.

First, however, she would try and find some answers from Batman. Magala had said that he would be unable to help her, but she still had to try.

* * *

Updated December 2017


	26. JLU:TSC:Ch26

****Chapter Twenty-Six****

 ** **Watchtower II****

 ** **Earth Orbit****

 ** **01:12 – Station Time (EST)****

 ** **March 16, 2007****

It wasn't long after Diana had returned to the orbital station that she found that Batman had gone back to Gotham. She had tried contacting him, as she felt that he might be able to assist her, but as usual, he had switched off his communicator. While this wasn't a surprise, it was incredibly annoying. What was more annoying was that Nightwing wasn't responding either.

She had then sought someone else, hoping someone could shed some light on 'The Gateway to the Pacific' or the 'Female archer of Man's Titans'. Unfortunately, most of them were currently outside clearing up the damage and debris from when the Gordanian dreadnought had fired its weapon at them in the opening attack. The station had seen better days, that was for sure.

She found herself wandering, thinking back to the supper she had had with her mother. It had been nice to sit, eat and be able to converse with her. They had talked about so much. About the league, about the troubles of the world of man and the recent battle with the Gordanians.

Her mother had been so interested in what she was doing that Diana had barely gotten the chance to ask about how things were on the island. Thankfully things were well.

"You still up too?"

She spun around to see Shayera moving towards her. "I have a lot to think about," the Amazon responded.

"Yeah? I heard you went home."

"I did and I received some information that is troubling."

"Maybe I can help."

Wonder Woman gestured for her to follow. "Let us speak in private."

The two of them swiftly moved into a side room, where Diana began to talk. "You know of the Titans made by Man?"

"What?" Shayera asked with a frown.

"The Titans."

"Your Greek Titans? The Teen Titans? Or are you referring to a sports team?" Shayera questioned. "I mean you're not making much sense here."

"Yes, I believe that the Teen Titans was what she was referring to."

"Who was?"

"Magala."

"She an Amazon?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes," Diana said. "She told me of the four founders, the one that of the bee, the one of the arrow, the one that can see the future and the dark bird."

"Maybe my memory's off, but I thought there were only three founders. Bumblebee, Speedy and Lilith who became Omen. Don't know anything about a dark bird."

"The dark bird is the one I need to find," she said in frustration. "Magala said he would help me."

"Well, the only dark bird I know of is Nightwing. That guy's almost as creepy as Batman."

"Then I will seek him out," Wonder Woman said.

"Last I heard from Batman, he had returned to the Gotham with him and that he might have quit. He's a Blüdhaven guy, so I'd start there."

Wonder Woman thought back to what Magala had said. __'Seek out the dark bird, the one who seeks to separate himself from the wings of the night. He will help you.'__

 _It did seem to fit. Though it was a long shot. Still, it was the only lead she currently had._

"Thank you for your help," the Amazon said. "You have been most helpful."

She turned and left. She needed to find Nightwing. If Magala was correct, then he would help her.

* * *

 ** **Wayne Manor****

 ** **Gotham City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **02:14 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 16, 2007****

Batman sat in front of the oversized computer that lay in the Batcave, searching for anything else regarding the blood, whether it be any other samples on record or an identity as to who it belonged to.

After an hour and a half, he had found nothing beyond the Blüdhaven connection. So he began to research more on the Church of Blood.

Truth be told, if it had been anyone else that had given him the sample, it would have been just a curiosity. But it had been Doctor Fate and the Dark Knight knew that the powerful sorcerer didn't bother himself with trivialities. If it had drawn his attention, then it was serious.

Sensing a presence behind him, he spoke. "Hello Diana," he said without turning around.

"Bruce," she said in return. "I need to know where Nightwing is? His communicator is here, but I'm guessing he isn't?"

"He's finally given up," he said, turning around to face her. "You'll want Richard Grayson."

That confused her. "You say that as though he's quit?" she questioned. "Has he?"

"It was only a matter of time," Batman told her. "I was the first of the Batclan and I will be the last."

"So, where can I find him?" she asked, hoping he would hurry up and just tell her.

"Avalon Heights. That's where you'll find him."

"In Blüdhaven?"

Batman turned back around and began to type on his keyboard. "Yes, in Blüdhaven."

"You know Bruce, that doesn't really help me. I'm not at all familiar with that city. I don't know where that is."

Bruce leant over and opened a drawer. He pulled out a small cellphone-sized device and held it out. Wonder Woman stepped over and took it out of his hand.

"What is it?"

"Turn it on."

She pressed the button on the bottom and it lit up, showing an annotated map with her in the centre. It was some kind of mapping device, but she had no real clue as to how it worked.

"Now, I'm busy. You can see yourself out," Batman informed her as he got back to what he was doing.

Wonder Woman decided to be as polite as he was and left without saying so much as a thank you or goodbye.

* * *

 ** **Skies Above Blüdhaven****

 ** **United States****

 ** **02:21 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 16, 2007****

Wonder Woman held the device in her right hand trying to find Avalon Heights. It didn't help that the only button was to turn it on or off. It looked fairly old as well, probably an outdated mapping device that Batman had designed years ago.

Roughly five minutes ago, she had passed over Avalon Hill and had suspected that Avalon Heights would be next to it. It wasn't, at least to the west of it. Perhaps it was north or south and she had just headed the wrong direction.

She reached the city limits and doubled back, making sure to keep one eye on the mapping device, hoping for the words she needed to appear on the small screen.

It was frustrating to have to search like this. She didn't know how much time she had or even if what Magala had said was even real or not. There had been the odd occasion when she had been wrong.

She was about to change course when something caught her eye. It took a few moments to realise that it was the Tamaranean girl and that she was pirouetting in the sky, her long hair spiralling around her.

Wonder Woman slowed down and descended, watching the alien closely while keeping herself hidden. Then a small smile spread across her lips. Magala had mentioned something about the one with golden skin leading her to Nightwing. All she had to do was wait and she would take her right too him.

* * *

 ** **Avalon Heights****

 ** **Blüdhaven****

 ** **United States****

 ** **02:58 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 16, 2007****

A sound woke Richard Grayson. He sat up and threw on his jeans and t-shirt before he made his way out into the main room. He switched the light on, catching a sheepish looking Starfire stood by the open door to the balcony.

"I went out for a flight," she told him before he could ask. "It was glorious. You should come outside it is a lovely night."

"I can't fly," he said, feeling anger start to rise inside him.

"That is a shame," she said with clear sorrow in her eyes.

The more he thought about her slipping out without telling her, the angrier he got. "You shouldn't have gone out there," he told her, folding his arms. "It's dangerous."

She frowned at him, then began to chuckle to herself.

"I don't know what you find funny?" he questioned, not at all impressed.

"I doubt I would have any trouble with any humans if they tried to attack me. You are not a very strong or durable people."

"Don't underestimate what a human can do," he warned. "Especially when in groups. This is the worst city in America. Anything could have happened to you. And that's not to mention what would happen if someone saw you land on my balcony."

"Your concern is very cute."

"I'm not cute."

"No, but you are very handsome."

Richard felt his face go red. He turned away to hide his face. He had no idea what had gotten into him. He was behaving like a teenager with a crush. A few words and she was able to shut him up and turn his anger into embarrassment. She had a lot of power over him and he hated that.

"We should go to bed," he told her finally. "It's late."

"If you-" She stopped as the doorbell rang.

Richard was immediately on alert. No one __ever__ came by at this time of night. In fact unless it was a parcel, people almost never came.

"What is it?" Starfire asked.

"Someone's at the door," he told her.

"Do people usually come to the door at night?"

"No. Never." He looked back at her. "Go into your room. I'll call you if I need help."

She moved off out of sight as he cautiously moved over to the door.

He peered through the eye-hole to find Wonder Woman standing outside.

"What the hell?" he whispered in surprise. He unlocked the deadbolts and pulled the door open. He stared at her wondering why she was here.

She stared back. "Can I come in?"

He stepped aside and she moved into the spacious apartment.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

She looked over her shoulder at him. "Just as pleasant as the Bat I see," she commented. She glanced around the room. "Where's Koriand'r?"

"Wait, you know she's here?"

"I followed her."

"Great," he mumbled, wondering who else might have seen her. He got his answer almost immediately as a dark figure flipped in through the open balcony door and landed on the floor.

Richard let out a groan. "Selina," he muttered in exasperation, running his hand through his black hair. He really didn't need this right now. He just wanted to go to bed, get some sleep. Not have to deal with Starfire flying off in the middle of the night, Wonder Woman showing up at her door and now Catwoman flipping into the room.

He felt a headache coming on.

Catwoman looked from Richard to Wonder Woman. "I saw the two girls fly over here so I thought I'd join in with the fun," she said with a slight purr. She moved over to him, swaying her hips. "Always good to see you without the mask, Nightwing." She looked past him at Diana. "Messing with one of Bruce's girls. Pretty brave of you."

"You know Bruce is Batman?" Wonder Woman questioned in surprise with a scowl.

"I'm not stupid," Catwoman said, leaning against the wall. "I figured it out. Felt like an idiot when it all came together. Must admit, though, the boring playboy is quite the departure from the rugged, exciting Dark Knight. Quite the act. He should consider Hollywood."

Wonder Woman's scowl turned into a full glare.

Catwoman smiled at her, then looked at Richard. "So, when's the threesome start? I wanna join in."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, hoping it would relieve his headache. Tonight had quickly descended into a nightmare. He wished he had just stayed at the Tower of Fate. It's impossible staircases and four-spacial dimensional rooms didn't give him a migraine as much as this situation was.

"Excuse me?" the Amazon asked the thief furiously.

"Come on, don't tell me that's not why you're here? Handsome young man like that."

Then came the question from a third voice that made Dick want to die. "What is a threesome?"

They all looked around to see Starfire standing there by the bedroom door. Richard let out another groan. He really didn't need this. He just wanted to go to bed and get some sleep.

"She's a naïve one, isn't she?" Catwoman observed, staring at the alien. "I thought you liked them smart, Robin?"

"We're not dating," Richard said loudly. "Now would you two explain why you're here?"

Catwoman shrugged. "I saw the orange girl over there flying around in the sky, so I followed her. Then I saw the Woman Wonder over there following. Was surprised they came here, though."

He looked at the Amazon. "And you?"

"I need your help," Wonder Woman said.

"With what?"

"I need to find the Mark of the Sands in the Gateway to the Pacific."

Richard had no idea what she was even talking about. "What?"

"I am to find the origin of the archer of Man's Titans, which I believe is the Teen Titans."

"Archer? You mean Speedy?"

"No. This archer is a woman."

"Why are you looking for her?"

"I'm not. I need to know her origin."

"In the Gateway to the Pacific?"

"Yes."

"So San Francisco?"

"That was my first thought. No, it is elsewhere. In a place that holds the history of my people."

"Of the Amazons?"

"Or the Greeks which we originated."

"Fine," he said. "Follow me." He paused looking to Catwoman and pointed towards the balcony. "You leave."

"Awww, I wanna see what miss prude wants you to find for her."

"It's none of your concern," the Amazon declared. "Now do as he says and leave."

"Maybe I can help?" Catwoman offered.

Dick had had enough. "Just do what you want, Selina, I don't care. Star, come with us."

The three of them stepped into the computer room. Richard sat down with Wonder Woman and Starfire stood behind him.

He switched on the monitor and logged in. "It's been a while since I kept up on the roster of the Titans," he told them.

He opened a web browser and went to his bookmarks and went straight to the Titan's official website.

Wonder Woman folded her arms with a frown. "Are you telling me that you can simply search this information online?"

"You'd be surprised what you can find on the internet," Richard said. He clicked on the 'The Team' Tab. He smiled. "Good to see Bumblebee is still in charge."

"We need the archer," Wonder Woman urged.

He scrolled down. "Okay, Arrowette," he said.

"Does it say where she is from?"

"No."

He opened a new tab and typed 'Arrowette' into the search engine. He then he began searching for anything regarding her that wasn't connected to the Titans. Finally, he found it.

"Arrowette was first seen in Gateway City in California." He opened another tab and typed in 'Gateway City, Calif' he then clicked on the first relevant link.

He read through the page. "Gateway City is a harbour town with a population of roughly five-hundred thousand. Its biggest attraction is the museum which holds the largest Greek collection of artefacts outside of Greece."

"That is it. The museum is important somehow. Do you know who's the manager?"

"I can find out," he said opening yet another tab. After a short search, he found it. "The curator is a Helena Sandsmark."

Wonder Woman took a step back. "The Mark of the Sands. She must have a child. The one I need to find is a young woman."

"Good luck," he said logging off.

"You're coming with me," Wonder Woman informed him.

"No, I'm not. I've finally decided to live my own life and get out of the hero gig."

"I need your help," she urged.

"I left my costume at Bruce's place."

"You must have more than the one."

"Well, yeah. But it was symbolism. Leaving my costume at Bruce's place I mean."

"Richard Grayson," the Amazon said sternly, resting her hands on her hips. "I am only asking you to help me this one time. After that, you can hang up the costume for good for all I care. This is important."

"Can I come too?" Starfire asked.

Wonder Woman nodded. "I suppose."

"Can I?" Catwoman asked from where she was stood by the room door.

"No!" the Amazon and Dick said together.

Wonder Woman looked at to him. "So, are you coming?"

He nodded. "I'll sleep on it," he said not at all committed. He then gestured to Catwoman "I might be better persuaded to agree if you manage to get her out of my apartment."

Wonder Woman smiled, cracking her knuckles. "With pleasure."

Catwoman stepped backwards. "This kitty knows when she's outstayed her welcome." She moved out through the open balcony door. "Till next time, handsome." she then jumped off the railing and disappeared into the night. Dick promptly moved over and closed it.

He then turned to the Amazon. "Do you mind if we do this tomorrow?"

"We can," she said. "You want me to return, or is there room for me to stay here?"

He shrugged. "Do what you want. You'll have to sleep on the couch if you stay."

"I shall return tomorrow then. Or rather, later on, today. Considering it is early morning," she said.

She moved to the door and pulled it open and stepped out. Richard moved over to it and made sure it was thoroughly locked. He turned back to Starfire.

"Tomorrow's going to be a busy day, best we get some rest."

Starfire agreed and moved off back into the spare bedroom.

Richard headed into his and took his pants and t-shirt back off and climbed under the sheets.

He had left Wayne Manor with the belief that he was putting it all behind him. Now, he had been pulled back in and it hadn't taken much persuasion.

Maybe he would wear the costume till he was killed by a lucky shot by some thug. Or maybe he would be killed by a malfunction in his grapple.

Neither was the way he really wanted to go. He wanted to move on with his life, get out of this business. He had given enough of himself. It was time he felt happy again.

But happiness was a phantom that had long-since eluded him.

* * *

 ** **New Brighton****

 ** **Central City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **01:31 – Central Standard Time****

 ** **March 15, 2007****

Wally struggled to put the key in his apartment door to unlock it. It wasn't because he was intoxicated, it was because Giganta was swaying around while holding onto his arm tightly, barely able to stand up.

Giganta was wasted, obviously so. He wasn't. It was both the curse and the blessing of his hyper metabolism. He had been drunk for approximately five to ten minutes after gulping down several drinks. Then it was gone. Now he was just suffering from a slight headache. A glass of fruit juice and a good nights sleep would sort that out.

As he tried to put the key in the door and missed one more time, he started to get slightly annoyed. "Gina, could you stop swinging on me?" he asked. "It's hard to get the key in the door when you're pulling me around."

She leant over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thass not ma name," she slurred in his ear. "But me likes it."

He finally got the key in and unlocked the door. "I'll help you in," he said.

He made sure she didn't fall over as the two slowly moved into the apartment. He sat her down on the couch before he locked and dead-bolted the door.

"I'm off to get you a glass of fruit juice. It'll help stop you from getting a hangover," he said, moving to the kitchen area.

He pulled the large bottle of juice from the fridge and poured it into two glasses, taking them over to the couch where Giganta now lay asleep. Wally smiled as she let out a soft snore. She was positively adorable.

He decided not to wake her and simply drunk down both juice drinks, then scooped her up in his arms and took her into the bedroom where he lay her down on the bed and tucked her in.

"Goodnight," he said softly as he pulled the door shut and crashed on the couch.

* * *

Updated December 2017


	27. JLU:TSC:Ch27

****Chapter Twenty-Seven****

 ** **Unknown location****

 ** **Unknown Time****

Kara was struggling to breathe. She felt liquid all around her, covering her, and there was some kind of mask over her face, feeding her oxygen. She tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't. She wasn't able to move her limbs either. It was as though she were paralysed. But by what?

She remembered saying goodnight to Jonathan and Martha and then heading off to bed. Now she was elsewhere, surrounded by liquid.

Then the liquid began to ripple and she felt bubbles begin to roll up across her skin. It wasn't until air hit her scalp, then moved down her face did she realise that the liquid was being drained and that if felt like she was practically, if not completely naked.

Once the tank was clear of liquid did she then feel the tubes recede out of her throat and she drew in a deep breath. Slowly her eyes began to open. Her vision started off blurry, but she could see that there were people staring at her.

Kara began to feel self-conscious and tried to cover herself, but her arms didn't move. Instead, she looked down at her own body, her hands flexing. But it wasn't her who was in control, it was someone else.

She then looked back up, seeing Dr Hamilton staring at her with a warm smile.

"Hello," he said. He then paused, looking her right in the eyes, before speaking once more, "Do you understand me?"

Kara's head slowly nodded involuntarily.

"Do you know who I am?" Dr Hamilton questioned.

"You are my creator," a voice said. It took a moment for Kara to realise that the words had come out of her own mouth.

Hamilton smiled. "Do you know who you are?"

"I am Galatea," her own voice responded.

Kara began to panic. She didn't know what was happening, but she wanted it to end.

"Looks like the programming worked," a dark-skinned woman in a lab coat said to him. She then looked at her. "What is your function?"

"To follow directives given to me. If that means to kill, then I shall kill."

The smile vanished from Hamilton's face. "It's worked a little too well," he mumbled.

The woman rested her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, we can fix it," she said quietly. "Give her morals."

"I hope so Delina."

"Is there something wrong?" Kara, no Galatea asked.

Hamilton looked right at her. "You are meant to be our hero, Galatea. You are meant to protect us against the league, against _him_ , against Superman."

"If that is what I am commanded by our superiors, then that is what I shall do."

Hamilton looked distraught. Delina squeezed his shoulder. "It'll be alright," she reassured him.

"I'm not sure it will."

* * *

 ** **Kent Farm****

 ** **Smallville****

 ** **United States****

 ** **01:50 – Central Standard Time****

 ** **March 16, 2007****

Kara's eyes snapped open to her dark bedroom on the farm. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, wondering what it was she had just seen and hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.

The birth of her own clone.

She got up and headed downstairs to get some water, hoping that it had just been a dream and nothing else.

Kara stepped into the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cupboard. She took it to the sink and filled it from the sink faucet.

She made her way to the table and sipped at the water, the images of what she had just seen, or rather dreamed about, still flashed in her mind.

Had she just accidental visited Galatea's memories, or was it just a dream? It could be that the recent interaction with her duplicate had stirred up a fear within her and her brain was simply bringing those concerns up in her sleeping state in the form of the dream.

Or she could stop trying to Sigmund Freud herself because she had absolutely no clue as to what it was she had just experienced.

Kara finished off the water and put the glass on the side, before heading back upstairs to bed. Sleep didn't come for her, though. She was afraid of what she might see next and even more worried about what Galatea might see. If it was what a memory she had seen, did that mean it worked both ways?

She lay there awake worrying until she couldn't take it anymore. She got up and decided to go out for a walk to clear her head.

* * *

 ** **Avalon Heights****

 ** **Blüdhaven****

 ** **United States****

 ** **06:24 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 16, 2007****

The doorbell rang, stirring Dick Grayson from his sleep. He glanced at the clock and sighed, knowing who it probably was at the door.

He got up and threw on some pants and a t-shirt, making his way to the apartment's front door. He pulled it open, seeing Wonder Woman stood outside just as he had expected.

Dick urged her inside, checking that no one had been around to see her before he pushed the door shut. This was a big risk and he knew if she was seen, then people would talk.

As it turned out, she was in a hurry. "I see you're not ready," she observed.

"I just got up," he told her. "I've had only three hours sleep."

"Too bad, we have work to do," she responded with disregard.

"Yeah, okay. So how are we doing this?" Dick asked.

"Observation until we need to intervene," she told him. "First, before we go, we'll be heading up to the Watchtower." she held out her palm revealing two communicators. "For you and the Tamaranean."

He took them "Why are we going up there?"

"Koriand'r needs a different outfit. There was a case on that ship they arrived on."

"You still have their ship?" Richard questioned.

"No. It's now in the hands of the Canadian government. Not sure what they plan on doing with it. Lantern made sure the hyperdrive and other advanced tech were removed or destroyed. We managed to retrieve a few things including a case. Shayera managed to get it open this morning. That is when we discovered it contained clothing, belonging to the two Tamaraneans. We believe Lrek was supposed to give them to them once they escaped. Obviously, he never got the chance."

He regarded her. She didn't look tired, but by the sounds of it, she had been up all night. "How much sleep did you get last night?"

"None. I don't need as much as you."

He shrugged deciding not to question her any further on that subject. He put the two communicators on the side and headed into his room, where he slipped out of his clothes and slipped into one of his Nightwing outfits. He looked at himself in the mirror before putting his mask on.

Dick Grayson immediately became Nightwing. His posture and even frame of mind changed. He was no longer just a man. He was the last thing criminals saw before their day turned bad. He ran his hand through his hair and retrieved his only spare black utility belt, the other still being at Bruce's manor. He then stepped back out into the main room.

"Looks good," Wonder Woman complimented.

He moved across the room and gently tapped on Starfire's door. "Star, are you awake?"

"Star?" Wonder Woman questioned.

"Her name in English is Starfire."

"Interesting."

The door opened and the Tamaranean stepped out rubbing her eyes. "What is all this noise?" she mumbled.

"We'll be heading out soon," Nightwing said. "Though we can have breakfast first." He looked at Wonder Woman. "If we have time."

"We have time," she said. "Just make it quick."

* * *

 ** **Wayne Manor****

 ** **Gotham City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **06:40 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 16, 2007****

Batman had been sat there for hours searching for blood matches, searching for everything he could on the Church of Blood, searching for anything that could help him.

Fate's behaviour was somewhat unusual. While he did spend a lot of time away from the Watchtower and the rest of the league, he was rarely away from his tower and that made his absence from there all the more troubling. After finding out everything he could on the Church of Blood he could understand his concern.

He had found that they were believed to be behind ritual suicides and killings, all in the name of their deity. Over the years it could easily tally up to over two-hundred people.

It was all rather disturbing, especially when one considered that their deity might actually exist, unlike most cults which were based solely on the lies and manipulations of the leaders. Usually, cults had no basis in reality, which was the only good thing about them.

A real death cult worshipping a real demon was bad news and it was a headache he could definitely do without.

"Breakfast time, Master Bruce," Alfred said as he descended the steps into the cave, a tray in his hand. "I have toast with your favourite condiment and a cup of coffee."

"Thanks, Alfred," he said as the aged butler put the tray on the table next to the oversized computer.

"Sir, you mustn't spend all hours working. Especially looking at a large screen. You'll hurt your eyes."

Batman smiled at him. "I'll take it into consideration."

"See that you-oh my."

Batman followed Alfred's shocked gaze to see a hooded figure stood in a dark secluded corner of the cave. Batman was instantly on his feet, regarding the figure with caution and suspicion. Not just anybody could get into his cave.

The figure spoke up, with a raspy, monotone yet distinctly feminine voice. "Your investigation will only turn up dead ends and ghosts."

"Who are you?" Batman demanded.

"I am a shadow. It is best for everyone and everything that I remain that way."

"Why?" he questioned.

"Your questions are in vain," she responded.

Knowing that she could try and make her escape at any moment, he decided to act. He drew a bola and threw it, aiming for her legs. It never reached its target, as she sank into the ground in what he could only describe as a dark mist. The balls and rope hit the wall and bounced off, falling harmlessly to the ground.

Batman quickly retrieved his bola from where it lay and placed it back into his utility belt, before squatting, rubbing his gloved hand over the rock the woman had disappeared into.

"I must say, sir, that was rather frightening," Alfred commented with a shudder.

"We're getting close to something Alfred," Batman said. "And it has someone scared."

"Who was she?"

The Dark Knight looked up at his butler and oldest friend. "The one whose blood Fate gave me belongs to, I'm sure of it."

"What do you think she meant by what she said?"

"I don't know. But I intend to find out."

* * *

 ** **Watchtower II****

 ** **Earth Orbit****

 ** **07:12 – Station Time (EST)****

Nightwing stood in the corridor while Wonder Woman and Starfire were in the room he was stood by.

While he was wearing his hero costume, he had a plain white shirt and dark pants over it, though he still had his eye mask on. It had been decided that he should check out the museum beforehand as a civilian, mainly because he was the only one out of all of them that wouldn't be immediately recognisable, even as Richard Grayson

While he was known as the adopted son of the wealthy Bruce Wayne, he had been out of the limelight for a number of years which meant he had all but vanished from popular media.

It was how he liked it. Having magazines wanting to interview him and the paparazzi wanting to take pictures of the Ward of Bruce Wayne had been fun at first, but had quickly become tedious and ultimately unwanted. Dick pulled himself out of his thoughts and looked at the door to the room the two women were in.

They had been in there five minutes now and he was starting to wonder what was taking so long. Starfire was only supposed to be changing outfits. It wasn't something that should take particularly long in his mind.

The door slid open. Wonder Woman was the first out followed closely by Starfire.

Nightwing found himself staring. She was in a blue midriff bearing top with what looked like a green gem in the middle. The sleeves went all the way down to silver bracers that partially wrapped around her hand and extremely short shorts and thigh-high boots.

He opened his mouth to comment, before deciding it wasn't his place.

"We need to get going," the Amazon said.

They all headed down the corridor, bumping into Shayera. "Good luck," the Thanagarian offered. "And remember to be back by the nineteenth. Also, if anyone asks, I'll tell them you're on a mission from Themyscira."

"I __am__ on a mission from Themyscira," Wonder Woman pointed out.

"I'm not lying about it then, am I," she joked.

Nightwing wanted to retort. The former Hawkgirl was infamous for her lie that had come to light during the invasion of her people. He decided that it would be a rather 'Batman' thing to do, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Good luck," Shayera offered as they moved off.

It didn't take them long to arrive at the teleporter and soon they were being sent down to just outside the limits of Gateway City. The dark world of early morning of the est coast formed around them and the three found themselves stood in a clearing in a forest, the lights of the city visible beyond.

Nightwing turned to the two of them. "I'll go check out the museum."

"We'll take up position nearby," Wonder Woman said.

"Understood."

She pointed to his face. "Mask."

He pulled it off, then spoke, "Chances are the museum won't open till nine or ten. That gives me more than enough time to book us a hotel room. We'll need it if we're going to be here a few days."

"Just the one room?" Wonder Woman questioned with a raised brow.

"If Richard Grayson books a hotel room, each for Wonder Woman and an alien, it will look suspicious."

"I see your point."

"Don't worry I won't be there much, I'll be scouting out the museum, including all exit and entry points and much of the town. I like to know the rooftops."

"If you see anything that you think is unusual, don't hesitate to contact me," Wonder Woman ordered.

He nodded in acknowledgement as he turned and headed towards the harbour town that lay ahead while both Wonder Woman and Starfire took to the sky.

* * *

 ** **Tower of Fate****

 ** **Salem****

 ** **United States****

 ** **07:24 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 16, 2007****

Zatanna nodded along while Ryand'r explained everything that had happened. A spell created by Inza had made it so that they could understand the Tamaranean. He had explained how his people could learn language through touch but how the experiments the Psions had performed on him had stripped this ability from him.

The stage magician was finding his story somewhat heart-warming and tragic. He had been away from home for years and upon finding out what had happened to his sister he had sought to find her, ending up being captured himself.

The story was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Doctor Fate, who stepped out of a large bright ankh.

"Inza, Zatanna. You will come with me," he said loudly.

Inza hurried into the room. "Have you found something?"

"I do not know how much time we have left to us. The answer we seek lies in Gotham. You two must come with me."

"What about Ryand'r?" Zatanna questioned.

Fate looked to the Tamaranean as if he had only just noticed him for the first time. "We bring him along," he commanded.

"Where are we going?" Zatanna asked.

Fate didn't answer. He simply stepped back into the ankh.

The stage magician turned to Ryand'r as Inza stepped through. "I guess we follow."

Ryand'r went first, walking cautiously up to it.

"Go on through," Zatanna said. "It's like a doorway to somewhere else. You went through one when we first came here. It'll be the same only we're going further."

He put one foot into the portal then slowly stepped through. Zatanna took one look around the room before she too entered the portal and then found herself in the Batcave.

She saw Fate addressing Batman. "We may not have much time," the Agent of Order said to the Dark Knight. "I have been sensing an increase in chaos and of great evil. There is an imbalance and it comes from this very city.

Zatanna leant over to Ryand'r. "I could have told him that. Gotham city has been doom and gloom from its inception."

Batman turned to his computer. He pressed a few keys and an image of the cave appeared. Except there was a dark figure stood in the corner.

"Is this who you're looking for?" he asked Fate.

Fate stepped forward. "There is no way to know unless I am near her in person. This recording will not do."

They watched as the figure slipped away into the ground in what almost looked like a dark mist.

"That's creepy," Zatanna commented.

"She may be of demonic heritage," Fate commented. "Over the last few days, I have been seeking to locate the origin of what I am sensing. Unfortunately, I have been unable to narrow it down beyond the fact that it originates from this city. I must either find the source or the whole city must be expunged."

Batman glared. "What do you mean by that?"

"Order must be maintained. There is a great evil here. One that might threaten existence itself. If we fail to act, not only will the city be lost, but everyone everywhere. There is a battle on the horizon, one that may require the entire Justice League. Perhaps more. Within the next thirty days, there is a good chance that we will see the end of everything unless order can be restored."

"If it's that bad, then we must go up to the Watchtower and inform the others," Batman said.

"Yes, but you will do so alone."

"I will?" Batman questioned confused. "What will you be doing?"

"Me, Inza and Zatanna will be searching for the source. And do not worry about finding us, we will be here." He turned to Inza. "You know how to begin.

She nodded and began to draw a large circle on the rocky floor with a magical totem, mumbling an incantation as she did so.

Batman turned and headed for the stone stairs. "I'm going to tell Alfred not to disturb you. I'll be back soon."

Zatanna watched him as he ascended up out of the cave. He held so many secrets and so many lies. She had loved him once long ago, back when she had known him simply as John Smith when he had been training under her late father.

But that was a different lifetime, she had been different, he had been different.

She turned her attention to Inza who had drawn a large glowing circle on the floor with a five-metre radius. Inza then began to write glyphs around the perimeter.

Zatanna looked up to Fate who was hovering slightly off the ground, his cape flapping despite the fact that there was no breeze down here, or at least, it was near non-existent.

"We will soon be ready to begin," Fate declared. "The three of us will be in the circle. The Tamaranean shall keep watch, but not interfere."

Zatanna glanced at Ryand'r. He seemed confused by the whole thing. "Don't worry," she said in an attempt to reassure him. "It'll seem strange and maybe frightening, but we'll be safe. All we're doing is searching for someone. Just keep watch, okay?"

"I will keep watch," he agreed.

She smiled at him.

"We will enter the circle now," Fate said.

Zatanna moved towards it and the Agent of Order pointed to where she should stand.

"Now sit," he said.

Inza and Zatanna sat down on the cold rock floor, Fate joining them a few moments later.

"Close your eyes and concentrate," Fate commanded. "Seek out the evil, feel it. Only then can we know where the source of it lays."

Zatanna closed her eyes and emptied her mind, trying to focus on seeking out evil. Whatever that meant.

Then she began to feel it. An absence of anything good, the absolute sensation of darkness. It wasn't a pleasant sensation, in fact, it was horrible.

"Good," Fate said. "The search has truly begun."

Zatanna was already wishing it was over.

* * *

 ** **Watchtower II****

 ** **Earth Orbit****

 ** **07:39 – Station Time (EST)****

 ** **March 16, 2007****

Batman stepped off the teleporter pad and made his way to the nest where he hoped Terrific would be.

He entered to find Shayera.

"Where's Terrific?" he asked.

"Asleep," she told him. "He does need it y'know, he's not a machine like you."

"I need to call a meeting with all available founders at the earliest convenience," he told her

"As long as it finishes before Superman has to go to his day job," Shayera said. "I'll try and get everyone up here as soon as possible."

Batman nodded and quickly left, making his way to the founder's meeting room. He wanted to be ready to tell them what Fate had found, or at least what he suspected, which was the end of everything.

* * *

 ** **New Brighton****

 ** **Central City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **06:44 – Central Standard Time****

 ** **March 16, 2007****

Wally was awakened by an annoying beeping sound. It took him a few moments to realise that it was his league communicator.

He got up from off the couch and grabbed it off the table, putting it in his ear.

"Flash," he said.

" _Shayera here. We need you up here ASAP."_

"Any reason?"

" _We'll explain once you're here."_

"Okay, I'll be up in a few minutes."

" _We'll be waiting, Shayera out."_

Wally made his way over to the bedroom and lightly tapped on the door. When there was no response, he knocked harder. When there still wasn't a response, he opened the door and looked in.

Giganta was sprawled across the bed still fast asleep. Her dress was riding very high, high enough for him to see her underwear. He pulled the door to and grabbed a pen and some paper. He wrote on it how he had to go and gave her the password to his laptop, which he put on the side with the camera. He also noted down the password to his lesser used email address and his apartment phone number so that if she decided to send the images off to any agencies that they would have a way to respond.

He then wrote an apology for him not being here. He felt bad just leaving her alone again. Each time he did it, he feared when he got back that she would be gone.

Wally put on his Flash costume and contacted the Watchtower that he was ready for teleportation.

* * *

 ** **Pacific View Hotel****

 ** **Gateway City****

 ** **04:45 – Pacific Standard Time****

Nightwing had booked an entire suite with multiple bedrooms in a hotel that overlooked the beach. It was times like this that his trust fund really came in handy.

After calling them, Wonder Woman and Starfire came quickly. As soon as the two had landed on the balcony, he quickly let them in.

"This room is wonderful," Starfire said loudly as soon as she set foot inside.

"It was a pain to get on such short notice," Dick said. "Paid near twice as much as the suite's worth. We have it for a whole week, though."

Wonder Woman nodded in approval. "This will definitely do for our needs." She stepped back out onto the balcony. "We can even see the museum from here."

"Well, I suggest you two rest up while I scout out that museum."

"That is-" Wonder Woman began just Shayera's voice came over her ear.

 _"_ _ _Shayera to Diana."__

She reached for her ear. "Diana here."

 _"_ _ _We need you up here ASAP."__

"I'm on a mission remember?"

 _"_ _ _This is really important. Or at least that's what Batman says."__

"I'm on my way," the Amazon said with a sigh. "Wonder Woman out."

"Trouble upstairs?" Dick asked.

"I have to go. I'll be back as soon as I can. Until then, you two must keep an eye on that museum."

"I'm off to go change, then," Dick said. "Don't worry, we can handle this. I'll find them and be their shadow."

"Good." The Amazon nodded to them. "Diana to Watchtower, bring me up."

* * *

 ** **Watchtower II****

 ** **Earth Orbit****

 ** **07:50 – Station Time (EST)****

 ** **March 16, 2007****

Wonder Woman stepped into the founder's conference room just as Superman began speaking from where he sat around the circular table.

"I hope this doesn't take too long," the Man of Steel said. "I have a day job to get to."

All the founders sans J'onn were here. For what purpose she didn't know, yet.

She took her seat and Batman began, "Before we get to why I called you all here, I think everyone should give an update."

Shayera spoke first, "My wing's still healing and my quarters are gone. Blown up when the Gordo's attacked."

Lantern added to that. "We've cleared up most of the debris from the damage. Unfortunately, people have lost their rooms, Shayera's being among them."

"What about the part of the upper ring that broke off?" Superman asked. "It's mostly intact, right?"

"Yes, but we can't just reattach it," Lantern said. "A huge section was obliterated. We're going to have to rebuild the entire section."

"Did we lose anyone?" Batman asked.

"Luckily, no," Lantern said. "Once the alert was sounded, everyone immediately went to their designated areas, which none are in the habitat ring. We counted all civilian staff. No one was missing, but people were injured."

"That's a relief," Superman said.

"Do you have anything to report?" Batman asked the Man of Steel.

"Only that late last night I made some more calls and was told that the United Nations conference on the nineteenth will take place in the Metro Tower."

"Familiar ground," Shayera said.

"It won't necessarily work in our favour, though," Lantern pointed out.

"What about you?" Batman said, addressing Wonder Woman. "What have you been up to?"

"I have been given a mission from Queen Hippolyta in Gateway City," she told them. It was actually only partly true. She had been told about it by Magala and her mother had only suggested that it would be prudent to investigate. But they didn't need to know that.

"Where's Gateway City?" Superman asked.

"California. Right now I have Nightwing scouting the area."

"What is this mission?" Batman inquired.

"I am not sure. The details are not well-defined. All I know is that it has something to do with the curator of a museum."

"Is it important?" Batman asked.

"It could be, I don't know."

"I asked because now's not the time to be running off on personal quests."

"This is not personal," she objected angrily. "I was given a warning and I am investigating it."

"As long as it doesn't interfere," Batman said.

"What I do is none of your concern," she told the Dark Knight firmly. "I will still respond to emergencies and I will be ready on the nineteenth."

"Just don't draw attention to yourself," Batman warned. "We don't know how the law enforcement or military will respond to our presence on American soil. Until we have talked it out, you need to be invisible."

"I'm not stupid, Bruce," she said.

"I never said you were."

"No, but you're acting like you're the leader when you're not."

"I'm taking the initiative." He turned to Flash. "Do you have something to report?"

"Nope," he said.

"Then I will begin."

"Please do," Wonder Woman said coldly.

Batman ignored her. "Dr Fate appeared on the Watchtower while I was researching the events of the battle. He handed me some blood which I discovered was fifty percent human, fifty percent something else."

Flash spoke up, "Half and half? Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"I need to take a look at it myself because that's not possible," Flash said. The others stared at him. "What?" he asked. "I used to work in forensics. This stuff is an interest of mine."

"Flash is right," Batman said. "This is not a natural phenomenon."

"Right," the speedster agreed. "Are you sure the sample hasn't been contaminated?"

"I checked. According to all my tests, the blood is all from the same entity. The DNA itself has anomalies that aren't normal. The actual DNA has sequences that are completely foreign, some of the strands have unknown chromosomes."

"From the way you're describing it, I gotta see this blood sample," Flash said. "Sounds crazy."

"So, why is this blood important?" Shayera asked.

"For one thing, Fate has taken an interest in it and secondly it could be demonic."

"Demonic?" Flash asked nervously. "Now that doesn't sound good."

Batman leaned forwards, looking from face to face of everyone sat at the table. "According to Fate this could threaten the existence of not just Earth, but beyond."

There was silence.

"Fate said that?" Superman asked finally.

"More or less."

"This is some bad timing," Shayera observed.

"It is made worse by the fact that Fate said we might need the entire league to fight what's coming and that it might be coming very soon. Within the next thirty days."

"In three days we talk to the UN," Superman said. "If it's as important as Fate says, then he needs to be there and he needs to make his case. We can't do anything before then, not without making things worse."

"Fate's busy searching for what he called the 'source'."

"The source of what?" Wonder Woman questioned.

"I don't entirely know. I believe it is a young woman. She warned me off trying to find her."

"Who did?" Superman asked.

"A hooded cloaked woman of unknown age. She showed up to my cave to warn me off. She then left."

"Did you follow her, or put a tracer on her?" Superman asked.

"No, because when I say she left, I meant she disappeared through the floor of the cave, through solid rock. No marks, no residue, nothing that indicated she was ever there."

"Weird," Flash commented.

"Anything else?" Lantern asked.

"No, I have told you everything I know up until this point," Batman told them.

"This is all pretty vague," Lantern said. "We'll have to wait until Fate finds this 'source' or woman or whatever. We can't do anything until we know exactly what's going on, or what we're dealing with."

"Agreed," Wonder Woman said.

Batman stood up. "In that case, I will return to Fate and report if anything changes." He looked to Flash. "I will send up the results from the samples."

Flash nodded. "I'll take a look at them."

Batman turned and promptly left the room.

The rest all looked at each other. Then Lantern spoke, "There's nothing else to discuss is there?"

Superman shook his head. "I guess we're all dismissed."

They all stood up and filed out of the room.

* * *

Updated December 2017


	28. JLU:TSC:Ch28

****Chapter Twenty-Eight****

 ** **Watchtower II****

 ** **Earth Orbit****

 ** **08:01 – Station Time (EST)****

 ** **March 16, 2007****

Flash couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. He was trained in forensics so he knew how to look at DNA. What he saw was like someone had attached unknown blocks of DNA in between known, 'human' DNA. In his mind, it had to have been spliced. If not, then the conception of this person would have had to have been something truly unique. Though if it was part demonic as Batman had alluded to, then maybe this was normal. After-all, the CCPD didn't exactly have records of demonic blood on hand.

He heard the doors slide open and he looked around to see Shayera stepping into the room.

"Hey, Shay," he greeted.

"Find anything interesting?" she asked him as she leant against the wall.

"Yeah, actually. Batman was right. I don't know what to make of it."

"It has you stumped, eh?" she teased.

"I'd like to get my hands on the actual sample and not just this digital replication."

"I'd ask Batman for that," Shayera suggested.

"I'll ask him later. So what brought you here?"

"I need to ask you something," she began.

"About what?"

"Well, you've always sorta been like a brother to me, ever since we formed the original Justice League."

"And you're like my little big sister."

"Yeah, well I know this might sound stupid, especially considering your history with relationships."

"Hey!"

"Wally, I need to know if you think John's good for me?"

"Lantern?" he said. Shayera nodded. "I don't know. You two were good together before."

"I know. I was happier with him than I ever was with Hro. But now I don't know if he's what I want in a man. Not anymore."

"You've changed and he's pretty much stayed the same," Flash said. "At times he's like an emotional brick wall. But hey, at least he's not the emotional black hole that Bats is."

"I love him, Wally," Shayera revealed.

"Then what's the problem? If you love someone then you make it work, even if it seems the world's against it."

"I don't think the world would be against it," Shayera said.

"The Hawkman/Hawkgirl shippers would."

She gave him a death-glare that almost rivalled Batman's. "Where the hell did you hear that?"

"Internet forums are terrible places," he said with a smirk.

"Internet message boards?" she asked in disbelief. "Come on Wally, you know those places are full of the worst people with the stupidest opinions."

"That's why I love reading through them. The drama, the emotion. Better than TV that's for sure."

"You'll rot your brain."

He grinned for a moment, before his expression; what little of it Shayera could see beneath his mask, turned serious. "Getting back to you, the best thing you can do is follow your heart, even if your head tells you it might be a mistake. If they mean something to you, take the chance, don't just try and make it work, but __make__ it work." He looked past her at the wall. "Sometimes things fall into place, y'know? Things you would never have expected with people you would never have expected. But when it snaps, it really snaps. Like a jigsaw puzzle, where the pieces don't just fit, but they __really__ fit and make a beautiful picture. It feels good. I wanna make it work."

There was silence as Flash continued to stare at the wall with a grin on his face.

"Someone I should know about?" Shayera questioned.

Flash focused back on to her confused. "What do you mean?"

"You've found someone, haven't you?"

He looked down at his feet. "Maybe."

"Come on Wally, you can tell me. Whatever we talk about stays between us, okay?"

He turned back to face the screen, which was showing a diagram representation of the DNA helix from Fate's blood sample.

"Yeah, I have," he said with a sigh. "And it's really complicated."

"Because of your double life?"

He sighed again, unsure of what exactly to tell her. He didn't like lying to her, but telling the truth could prove disastrous. "Do you believe in second chances?" he asked her, deciding to take the chance.

"Of course I do. I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't. I was nearly responsible for the end of the world remember?"

He looked back at her. "You know when we defeated Darkseid the last time?"

"Yes?" she asked cautiously.

"You remember who kissed me?"

"You mean-" Her eyes went wide in shock. "Giganta? __Seriously__ _?_ "

"Yeah, crazy isn't it?"

"A bit, yeah," she said, folding her arms across her chest. "It's been a while since she was last on our radar. She pretty much disappeared off the map since Luthor and Grodd's Legion of Doom fell apart. How did you find her?"

"By accident," he told her. "She wants to go straight, become a supermodel."

"A supermodel?" Shayera questioned in disbelief. "You sure she's not leading you on? That seems like a stupid goal to aim for."

"Why is it a stupid goal?" FLash questioned.

"Trapesing up a catwalk for people to ogle at you? No thanks. I prefer a mace and a bad guy's face to hit with it."

"Not everyone is you," he pointed out.

She shrugged. "Wally, I honestly don't know whether I should slap you or wish you good luck. I guess it's your choice, but I want to meet her sometime, see for myself."

"I'm not bringing her up here," he said firmly.

"I don't expect you to. Just that once everything's calmed down, I'd like to talk to her. People don't change overnight. It took me five years to learn to love humanity. I just want you to be careful, to know that you're not making a mistake."

"I will and I'm not making a mistake."

"Wally, I really hope you're right about her, I really do. I don't want to have to sort out your mess if it goes badly."

"You won't because it won't. She loves me."

"How do you know?"

"Because she tolerates me?" he said, half joking, half serious.

Shayera laughed at that.

"Well it's been fun," he told her, "but I want to be back down there before she gets up."

"Gets up?" Shayera questioned. Then realisation struck her. "Don't tell me she's staying with you?"

He pulled a face. "Um, yeah."

"Does she know Wally and Flash are the same guy?"

"Umm, yeah," he said awkwardly.

"Wally," she said in exasperation, slapping her hand over her face in a full-on face-palm

"It was an accident," he tried to explain.

"Have you two. Y'know?"

"No no," he said quickly. "We're not at that part yet."

"Not at that part? You revealed your identity to her, Wally. That should be more precious to you."

"I told you it was an accident. Besides, I want to take it slow, not burn through this relationship like all the others."

"You going slow? Are you really Flash or are you an imposter?"

"Funny. But seriously, I want to make this work."

"Then I wish you luck," she told him sincerely. "But I don't want you to get hurt, Wally. Be very careful. Especially with her."

"I will. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later," she said after him as he stepped out of the room.

He wasn't sure why he had told Shayera. He guessed he needed to tell someone and she was the only one he felt could understand.

He just hoped it hadn't been a mistake.

* * *

 ** **New Brighton****

 ** **Central City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **08:52 – Central Standard Time****

 ** **March 16, 2007****

Wally West was back in his apartment and was glad to find that Giganta was still fast asleep, sprawled out across the bed. He left her alone and made himself something to eat while he logged onto his laptop and began to peruse funny videos while eating his oversized bowl of cereal.

It was an hour and Wally was on his second bowl of cereal before the bedroom door opened and Giganta strode out, still wearing her dress, which was now heavily creased.

"How much did I drink last night?" she questioned, clutching her head.

"A lot," Wally said.

She squinted at him with a pained expression. "How can you not be hungover? You drunk more than I did."

"Fast metabolism. I get drunk faster, but I also recover a lot faster. To get absolutely wasted I'd probably have to drink enough to put me in the hospital."

"Lucky for some," she complained.

"You sending those pics to agencies today?"

"Gotta find some good ones first," she said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "We took a lot."

He stood up. "I'll help, but first I'll get you some fruit juice. The vitamins in it will be good for you."

"Thanks," she said, trying to smile. "I'd also like something to eat."

"Sure," he said.

He quickly prepared her the fruit juice and the cereal as she sat down at the table. He then brought his giant bowl over and sat opposite.

She looked at the amount of cereal he had. "Is that a whole box?"

"Half," he said, as he shovelled more into his mouth. "Though I ate the other half earlier, so yeah. I've had a full box of cereal.

"I'm amazed you're not overweight."

"Fast metabolism, remember?"

"Wow, you're what a lot of girls dream of. Eat anything you want and not gain weight. I feel a little jealous."

"I know, I'm awesome," he grinned.

She slapped him on the back of his head. "Modest, much," she said.

He rubbed where she had hit him, the grin still on his face. "Um, ouch?"

"You're such a jokester, Wally," she said, mirroring his smile. "It's what I love about you."

"And I love you too," Wally said.

There was silence. She stared uncomfortably at her bowl.

"Everything okay?" he asked her, starting to feel nervous.

She smiled, looking over at him. "Y'know, I think it might be. Ever since I've gotten here you've not demanded anything of me, not tried to force me into anything. Sure, your idea of a date is odd, but you seem to care. I appreciate it."

"That's because I do care."

Giganta reached over and cupped his face in her hands. She then leant forwards and kissed him passionately. At first, for a split moment, he was surprised but soon found himself enjoying it.

Before he knew it, he was returning the kiss, his arms wrapping tightly around her back. Neither of them wanted it to stop, but finally, Giganta pulled away, with the biggest smile on her face.

"That was nice," she said.

Wally nodded as an almost euphoric sensation washed over him. She was absolutely stunningly beautiful and she was with _him_. It almost felt surreal to him.

"Takes my mind off my head," she commented, rubbing her brow. "Why hasn't someone invented a hangover cure, yet?"

"Just drink less. It works wonders the next morning."

"Funny."

Slowly, he stood up. "Hey, how about we find some agencies and start sending off some spec letters with a selection of those pics we took the other day."

"I'd like that," she agreed. "As long as you do most of the work. I'm a little out of it this morning."

Wally went and retrieved his laptop and put it on the table.

"Can we do this later," she said, rubbing her temples. "I need to go lie down."

"Okay, I'll have a list of agencies ready for you when you're feeling better."

She moved over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks," she said as she made her way over to the couch and laid down on it.

Wally smiled as he got to work.

* * *

 ** **Museum of Antiquities****

 ** **Gateway City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **06:22 – Pacific Standard Time****

 ** **March 16, 2007****

Nightwing sat on the edge of the building opposite the museum. He had scouted out fifty-two different entry points that didn't include doors. What it did include was the various windows, the skylight and the ventilation system. Inside he could see the three security guards doing their rounds. Their strict planned patrols were ruined by the odd conversation or them slacking off.

The Amazon's voice came over his earpiece. __"Wonder Woman here. Not seeing anything on the south side, how about the north?"__

"Apart from lazy security guards, nothing," he responded.

The only thing that had changed while he had been here was the amount of traffic. As it got closer to rush hour, it had been steadily increasing.

Speaking of traffic, he noticed a car pull up into a parking space in the nearby parking lot. Not that he hadn't seen any before, but he was keeping an eye on everything. Two women climbed out of the vehicle, both blonde. At least that was his first thought. It became clear that one of them was a teenager and she was complaining rather loudly.

The two of them walked up the steps out front of the museum and up to the main doors. One of the security guards opened the door and let them in. He read the man's lips, which said. 'Good morning Helena.'

"Nightwing here, got two females, one adult one perhaps in her mid-to-late teens entering the museum. They were let in by security."

 _"_ _ _The guard didn't greet them by name did he?"__

"Yes, I read his lips and he greeted the adult with the name Helena."

 _"_ _ _The name of the curator. The other one must be her daughter. But why bring her here? It's a school day is it not?"__

"Single parent perhaps and doesn't want to leave the kid home in case she doesn't go to school?" he guessed. "I noticed a high school two blocks to the east, so it might be easier to walk from here."

 _ _"Possibly,"__ Wonder Woman agreed. __"Okay, at seven I want you swapping with Starfire. You need to be at those doors as a civilian the moment it opens."__

"It opens at Ten, so if I left for the hotel at eight, I'd have plenty of time to change and return to the museum."

 _"You_ _ _would, but it's already getting too light and I don't want people to see either her or you moving about."__

That made sense. "Okay, at seven I'll head back."

 _"_ _ _Good."__

He waited there and watched as more staff slowly entered the building over the next hour and thirty minutes. Then, at seven sharp, he disappeared off the roof and headed back to the hotel.

* * *

 ** **Project Ultima Facility (Formerly Project Cadmus)****

 ** **Outside Bethesda – Maryland****

 ** **United States****

 ** **10:34 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 16, 2007****

J'onn J'onzz' cell door slid open and two guards stepped in and gestured for him to stand up from where he was sat in front of the television where he had been watching the morning news. While the cell was more like a one-room apartment, he was still a prisoner, unable to leave.

What was interesting was that even with the inhibitor collar on, J'onn was in his regular semi-human form, not his full Martian form. This had happened before in instances where he should have turned back into his full Martian form and he hadn't. He had either remained in his semi-human form or if he was in another form he had transformed back into it.

This had made him think over the years. Was it that he had spent so long in this particular form that it had become his default? Was it possible that even if he was in his true Martian form and was knocked unconscious, would he now revert to the blue-cloaked semi-human form? J'onn put the intriguing and rather depressing thought aside and focused back on the present.

"Where are we going?" the Martian asked as he stood up.

That's when King Faraday stepped in, the US liaison to the Justice League. The white-haired, ageing but still rather fit man held out a hand. J'onn who didn't like physical contact decided to take it and the two shook hands. This allowed J'onn to get a brief look into the surface thoughts of the man, despite the collar, which was stress and hope.

"Good to see you J'onn," Faraday said. "I've been working my ass off these last few days trying to sort this out. I might be able to get your comrades freed before the nineteenth."

"What happens on the nineteenth?" J'onn asked stoically.

"The league founders speak to the UN. Don't worry, you should also be there."

"What is there to be discussed at this meeting?" J'onn inquired.

"The future of the Justice League," Faraday explained. "Listen, you should have contacted me or someone of authority as soon as those alien ships entered orbit. That's the main issue here. You didn't communicate, you __never__ communicate with us and they don't like it."

"We are independent," J'onn pointed out. "There were more pressing issues at hand. If we had contacted you, your military may have made the situation more volatile."

"That's true, but there are those that don't think an independent 'world police' as they called it, should be able to operate in their nations without some sort of oversight."

"So the nations of the world wish to control us?"

"No-well kinda," Faraday said looking pained. "They want representatives in your Metro Tower."

"They want watchdogs," J'onn surmised.

"Yes, they want watchdogs. Most likely I'll be the United States watchdog, so at the very least you'll know one of us." Faraday looked off to the side. "Okay listen, they want to talk to you in private, I tried to get in on it but they refused. So good luck." He leaned in closer to the Martian. "Flag used to be the commander of Task Force X, so be careful."

Faraday stepped aside as Colonel Rick Flag, Jr stepped up to the cell door, a deep scowl etched on his face.

"J'onn J'onzz, you're coming with me," the military man commanded distastefully. He then looked to Faraday. "You are excused."

The Martian nodded his head and followed him out into the corridor, where the colonel and his four guards led him to what appeared to be an interrogation room of some sort, leaving Faraday stood outside the cell.

"Sit down," Flag commanded once they were inside the room.

J'onn did as instructed and sat, while Flagg sat opposite him. He pulled out a cardboard folder full of papers and rested it on the surface.

"Tell me about the Imperium?" Flag began, webbing his fingers together as he rested his arms on the table atop the folder.

J'onn decided to tell him what he knew as there was no real reason not to. "They were conquerors led and controlled by a being of the same name. They arrived in this star system and began their assault on Mars one thousand Earth years ago and were stopped five-hundred years ago when they were forcibly put into hibernation. They were reawakened by astronauts from Earth seven years ago. They then spent two years planning the invasion and total annihilation of Earth."

"But a millennium ago isn't where it starts, is it?"

"I do not understand what you mean?" J'onn said both confused and intrigued. "Our first encounter with the Imperium was when they invaded us."

"But it's not, is it," Flag said as though he had somehow backed J'onn into revealing something. J'onn, on the other hand, had no clue as to what the man was talking about.

"I don't know of any encounters prior to the invasion."

Flag looked off to the side. "Bring the device in."

Two soldiers strode in, both carrying a large object. They hefted it up onto the table, then turned and left.

Flagg stood up. "You know what this is?"

J'onn looked at it. The device was mostly coal black but had bright lights on the upper curved part. The technology was definitely familiar to him.

"It is an Imperium device," J'onn said.

"You know what kind of device?"

"No."

"It's a memory core. There are files on it that pre-date the construction of this particular device, probably transferred from an older one. We recently managed to finally break the encryption and also decode how the operating system works. We have knowledge of their past. Everything from when they were taken from their homeworld by the parasitic creature, the Imperium leader."

"Interesting," J'onn said, genuinely intrigued. "Where is their homeworld?"

"The Fourth planet in this solar system," Flag said.

"You mean Mars? No, they came from beyond the solar system."

"One-thousand years ago, that's true. Not Six-thousand years ago when they were taken from Mars by the Imperium leader."

"They are Martians?" J'onn asked, disbelieving. "No, they are nothing like us, not in form or anything."

"What can you tell me about White Martians?"

J'onn glanced at the device then focused back on Flag. "A folktale told to Martian children about a warlike offshoot of our race. The story goes that millennia before the great peace, there was nothing but war. But we were able to drive them back, to defeat their forces until one day they vanished from the face of Mars."

"And they did," Flag said. "They saw the Imperium as their saviour and their means to an end. They accepted into themselves not only its strengths but its weaknesses as well."

"These are just stories and legends," J'onn urged. "Our historians were never able to find definitive proof that they existed."

"But they did and the Imperium changed them, promised that once the time came they would have their revenge."

J'onn couldn't quite get his head around what he had just been told. The White Martians had always been folklore, nothing more. But his time with the Justice League had revealed to him that sometimes folklore was more than just an ancient story. His time as a hero had told him that sometimes the legends were true.

"I want to analyse the data myself," J'onn asked, despite knowing the chances of them allowing it were slim.

To his surprise Flag accepted. "You'll have all the access you need."

J'onn bowed his head slightly. "Thank you."

"This concludes today, but there is something else we need to discuss tomorrow."

J'onn bowed his head again in acknowledgement.

Then Flag said something he really hadn't expected. "On the eighteenth, you will be released on the condition you return to the Watchtower."

"Thank you," the Martian said.

"Don't thank me, it wasn't my decision, believe me. I want to keep freaks like you locked up for good." he turned to the guards. "Now take him back to his cell."

J'onn stood up and followed the guards out of the room, his head still reeling from the information he had just been given.

* * *

Updated December 2017


	29. JLU:TSC:Ch29

****Chapter Twenty-Nine****

 ** **Unknown Location****

 ** **Unknown time****

"I love you," the taller blonde woman said.

Galatea didn't know who she was, but she was wearing a dark cloak with a large collar which looked like it may have been fur, or at least fake fur. She also had what could be a round gem in the centre of her forehead, but she couldn't quite make it out. Her vision was blurred and she couldn't seem to focus. What she did know was that she was in a pod of some kind, but as to its purpose, she didn't know.

At first she was wondering if this was a memory of Cadmus. She knew she must be dreaming, or at least suspected that was the case. But there was nothing around her that was remotely familiar and the woman certainly wasn't familiar, though something about her features was.

The clear door to the small pod Galatea found herself in closed and sealed with a hiss. She began to feel drowsy and somewhat cold. Her eyes then drifted closed, despite how hard she fought to keep them open. Her consciousness began to slip as darkness engulfed her mind.

It seemed like only a moment had passed when her limbs began to ache. Her skin felt numb her lungs were struggling to take breath. Not a moment later, her eyes snapped open and she looked out of the hatch to the room beyond to find that it was completely different. No, not different, just encrusted with ice.

The hatch was opened by a tall figure in some kind of space suit. She stumbled out, the world around her a blur. He said something to her that she couldn't understand. Her head felt foggy and she couldn't comprehend what was happening.

She heard the man speak again, this time, she partially understood what he was saying. He was asking her for her name.

Galatea was about to say her name when different words came out. "Kara," she uttered. "Kara In-Ze."

* * *

 ** **Dakota City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **10:34 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 16, 2007****

Galatea's eyes opened wide. She looked around to see that thankfully she was in the back of the station wagon. She looked forwards, her father was in the driver's seat and Pauline was in the front passenger seat, just as they had been before she had fallen asleep. What was different was that it was no longer dark and the sun was high in the sky.

"Where are we?" she mumbled, sitting up, not wanting to think about what she had just seen in her sleep. She felt uneasy, wondering if she had just witnessed something from Kara's past. It was yet another problem on top of the tower of problems she was already facing.

Emil looked at her in the rear-view mirror. "Dakota City, Michigan," he said, answering her question.

"Why here?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I know someone," Emil said. "Used to work at Ashton Biotechnics before it was closed down."

"Yeah?"

"They were also hired to work at Cadmus under me while we were developing you."

"Someone from Cadmus?" Galatea was now suspicious. "What's his name?"

" _Her_ name is Delina," he said.

"Do I know her?" Galatea questioned, with a yawn. "You said she was at Cadmus?"

"Yes, you'll probably recognise her," he said. "She was there early on but was let go with a healthy payoff, not because she had done anything wrong. It was to reduce the number of eyes on the project. Less risk of something leaking that way."

Emil slowed before pulling over at the side of the road. He gestured towards what Galatea could only guess was a university campus.

"What are we doing here?" Pauline questioned confused.

"This is where she works," Emil explained.

"I doubt we're just going to be able to walk straight in," Galatea pointed out.

"You'd be surprised," he responded, turning around in his seat to face her. "You sort of look like a student."

"You want me to go in there?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"You would draw less attention," Emil pointed out.

"You remember that I was aged up to like thirty, right?"

"People in their thirties go to college all the time. Regardless, I don't think you'll attract attention and you don't even look like you're in your thirties."

"Does she know we're coming?" she asked her father.

"No, she has no idea," Emil said.

"You think she will help us?" Galatea asked. "Actually, a more pertinent question is why we're bringing her into this?"

"What choice do we have?" Emil asked her seriously. "We don't have anywhere to go and we're wanted."

"No, __I'm__ wanted," Galatea corrected. "As far as we know the only ones who know you're involved in this is the Justice League. The government might only be looking for me."

"We're in this together," Pauline said.

"Fine," she relented. "Who am I looking for?"

"Delina Gibson," Emil said. "She works in the university's department of biology."

"And where's that?"

"I don't know. Ask around for both its location and Delina. She'll recognise you, so don't worry."

"And if she doesn't want to get involved?" Galatea asked before adding, "Which if she's smart she won't."

"Then we'll have to move on, find somewhere else."

Galatea clenched her jaw. She was starting to feel fed up with all of this. "Dad, I hate all this running away. Can't we just find somewhere in the Midwest?"

"They won't stop until they've found you," Emil said. "Besides, Dakota City is in the Midwest."

"So far we haven't seen much sign of pursuit," Galatea pointed out.

"They're after you, Tea," Emil said. "But they don't want the public to outright know you exist, so they're keeping it low-key. I Know how they work, I was _one_ of them. Trust me, they're looking for you."

"Why can't they just leave me alone," she said, feeling angry.

"They think you're dangerous."

"I'm not gonna go on a rampage for no reason, Dad."

"They don't know that. They think you're a rogue element that could level the nation at any moment."

She gritted her teeth. "I ignored orders once, that's it. Once."

"And you nearly died because of it," Emil said.

"I know, but I've only done what they asked. I even __killed__ for them and they repay me for my loyalty by trying to murder me, it's stupid and it's not fair!" She opened the car door. "You want me to find your friend, then fine. Let's just get this over with." She got out closed it hard. Causing the glass to shatter.

"Tea," Emil said sympathetically. "I know the situation's bad, but try to keep your calm."

"I am calm."

"You slammed the door."

"No, I didn't. If I'd slammed it, the car would have been torn in half. I just closed it a little harder than I intended."

"Just keep your cool."

"Don't tell me what to do, I'm sick of it." That was only partially true. She was feeling tired, worn down. The stress of everything was starting to get to her.

"Tea, I understand how you feel," Emil said in a soft tone. "I'm fed up with all this running away too, but we don't have a choice."

"Yeah, whatever. I'll find your friend."

"Maybe you shouldn't," he said.

She folded her arms and glared at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"You're in a mood, Tea. I don't want you hurting anyone."

"I won't, I'm not some psycho.

"Tea, I never said you were," he said softly.

"You want me to go find her, so that's what I'm going to do." She turned and walked away, not wanting to talk to him anymore.

"Just be careful, and keep your head, Tea," he shouted after her.

She responded with a nod and a small wave as she continued on towards the university, just wanting to get it over and done with.

Even though the car was now on the other side of the street, she could hear Pauline as she spoke to Emil. "She's pretty upset about all this."

"I know," he replied. "I just want to keep her safe."

She shook her head. She felt bad for getting angry with him. She had always struggled with her temper since she had been "born" and it was something she hated about herself. It was something she had worked on during her time locked away in Keystone City, but now it had slipped away. It had done the moment they had tried to kill her.

Galatea put her focus into the job at hand. She walked past a campus guard and offered a friendly smile. He smiled back but otherwise did nothing, even check for ID which she found rather odd.

She stepped into the main building and began to look around. All she had was a name and a department. Everything else was a mystery, including what this Delina even looked like, or where the biology department was.

She wandered around for a few minutes before seeing two students, a male and female walking down the hallway. "Excuse me?" she asked, stepping up to them. "Could you help me, I'm looking for the Department of Biology?"

They both looked in her direction and the female student spoke. "Other building to the west."

"Thanks." Galatea headed back outside and made her way over to the other building. Once inside, she got some directions towards a lecture hall. She waited patiently, then after fifteen minutes or so the students began to file out, a few of the boys making sexual remarks towards her. She ignored them; knowing that if she wanted to she could turn them all to paste, and continued to wait until an older African-American woman stepped out carrying some folders. She appeared to be in her forties, with slick, tied back hair.

Instantly she knew that this was Delina. She recognised her. She had been there at the very beginning. She had been one of the first people she had seen when she first opened her eyes to the world.

"Delina Gibson?" Galatea asked.

The woman turned to her and stopped. The files dropped from her hands and hit the floor, the paper contents spilling out. She then proceeded to stare at the clone while she looked back with mild amusement.

That's when Delina turned and bolted back into the lecture hall, slamming the door shut behind her.

"That was unexpected," Galatea said as she knelt down and put the papers haphazardly back into the folder. She moved to the closed door and tried to push it open but found that it had been locked. She shrugged and pushed it open anyway, the lock easily snapping under her strength.

She stepped inside and took a look around. Delina wasn't immediately visible, but when she used her powers to see through objects, she noticed the woman lying flat on her stomach in the fourth isle on her left, her hands tightly covering the back of her head.

It was obvious to Galatea that she had gotten the wrong impression as to why she was here. Slowly she made her way over to where Delina was hiding, making sure not to make too much noise.

When she was stood over the woman, she held out the folder. "You dropped this," she said.

The woman began to visibly shake. Galatea found if amusing at first, but then started to feel bad for her. This woman thought that she was here to kill her.

"I don't know anything," the woman whimpered. "I promise, I never said anything to anyone."

The clone sat down resting the folder on her lap. "I'm not here to hurt you," she said, trying to reassure the woman. "I'm here with Dad and his friend Pauline."

Delina turned her head, looking up at Galatea with a fearful eye. "Wh-who?"

"Emil Hamilton," she explained. "He's my Daddy."

"Your Daddy?"

"Yeah, or my Father, or Dad. Look, I'm not on a mission to kill you. In fact, I'm kinda a fugitive if you didn't know."

"Fugitive?"

"They tried to kill me. They thought I wasn't useful anymore and they wanted to murder me. My Dad-Emil, he helped get me out of there. I overreacted, hurt a lot of people and turned the place to rubble. Looking back, I probably should have just escaped, but I was pissed-off, y'know."

Delina didn't respond. She just stared at her, with her mouth slightly agape.

"I don't think he anticipated this reaction from you," Galatea continued, "or he wouldn't have sent me." Delina remained on the floor and continued staring. Galatea was starting to become annoyed. "Come on, just get up. I want to talk to you and that's hard when you're cowering on the floor."

She put the folder on the chair next to her and stood up, offering an open hand. Delina stared at it for a few moments before she cautiously sat up and took it. Galatea helped her up to her feet before the woman sat down heavily into one of the chairs.

Galatea sat next to her. "You okay?"

Delina shook her head. "I thought you were here to kill me. I heard about you cutting off 'loose ends'."

"I hate to disappoint you, but no, that's not why I'm here. I came here because Emil thinks you can help us."

"Help you? How?"

"We need a place to stay."

"I have a twelve-year-old to worry about," Delina said. "I'm sorry, I can't help you."

"That's fine," Galatea said, standing up to leave

"Hold on, wait," the woman said, holding out a hand. Galatea turned to her. "It's good to see you," Delina said. "Even if you did scare the hell out of me."

"I don't blame you for being scared. If I wanted to kill you, there would be absolutely nothing you could do to stop me."

"I know," Delina said. "Which is what makes you so terrifying."

"Am I really that scary?"

"Most definitely. Listen, can you tell Emil to meet me in the parking lot just outside this building tonight at about sixish."

"You change your mind about helping us?" Galatea inquired.

"Not really. I just want to see him. It's been a while."

"I'll tell him," Galatea said as she picked up the folder and passed it to her.

"Thanks," Delina said taking it from her.

She left the lecture hall and headed out of the building. She decided that she wouldn't tell him about Delina's initial reaction to her. That was something that was best forgotten and she was sure Delina would agree.

* * *

 ** **Wayne Manor****

 ** **Gotham City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **11:50 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 16, 2007****

Batman stood next to Ryand'r as the both watched Fate, Inza and Zatanna sit in the magical circle, all of them hovering slightly off of the ground. Fate was chanting something in some language even Batman didn't recognise and he knew a __lot__ of languages.

Finally, the three slowly descended onto the cave floor. Fate was the first to rise, the two others shortly after. "She is no longer in Gotham City," Fate said. "But I can sense where she was. I need a map of the city."

Batman promptly moved over to his large computer and displayed the city. Fate flew up and pointed to a specific point. Batman's eyes narrowed and his whole body stiffened.

"Old Arkham," he uttered with disdain.

It was the place that the Joker and Harley Quinn had died. It was the place where he had found Tim after the two had abducted him. It was also a place he never wanted to visit ever again. It had long since been abandoned, left to decay. It would have been better if they had just flattened the place, instead of leaving it up as a reminder of all that was wrong with the city.

"A lot of ghosts, there," Batman said tersely.

"I will take Zatanna and Inza with me," Fate said.

"I'm coming with you," Batman urged.

"No. It is important that you remain away from there. There may be wards and magical totems that need to be exorcized."

Batman didn't like being left behind, but he accepted Fate's request and was even somewhat relieved. "Watch yourself," the Dark Knight warned. "The building is in a state of disrepair. Parts of it have crumbled away."

"We will be mindful," Fate said as he opened an ankh portal.

The three magic users stepped through and it closed behind them, leaving no trace.

Batman briefly glanced at Ryand'r, who had been stood there silently for the last few hours. he then turned around to face his computer and got back to work.

* * *

 ** **Old Arkham Asylum****

 ** **Gotham City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **12:08 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 16, 2007****

Zatanna had never been to Arkham. It wasn't particularly a surprise, though. She had never been a convicted felon, nor had she ever been considered criminally insane. Even though it was a warm morning for Gotham City in mid-March, there was something that seemed inherently dark, oppressive and cold about the architecture. It was downright creepy.

"I can't believe this is the place they tried to treat people," Zatanna commented. "No wonder the inmates were rarely reformed."

Fate held up a hand, silencing her. "This way," he said as he led them up some steps into one of the asylum's recreation rooms.

"She was here," Fate said, moving further inside.

The first thing Zatanna noticed was the candles laid around the area. The second was a number of books and the empty food boxes.

She saw Fate move over to some kind of magical circle complete with runes. He knelt down and began to study them.

"What is it?" Zatanna asked.

Inza answered, "It's a guardian circle. A ward to protect whoever is inside."

"Protect them from what? From the whoever we're looking for?"

Fate rose up from where he was kneeling. "No, the person we were looking for was inside the circle."

"For what reason?" Zatanna questioned. "To hide from us?"

"No," Fate said. "As Inza said, this is a guardian circle. But these runes are for something very specific."

"So they were hiding from someone?"

Fate turned to her. "Yes," he said, sounding somewhat distressed. "Or rather _something_."

Inza moved over to him. "What is it?"

Fate gestured to a rune along the edge of the circle that looked like a jagged 'S'. "This is what the circle is to protect against."

"What does it mean, Kent?" Inza asked with concern.

He answered obtusely. "Kent does not know, but Fate does."

"What does it mean?" Zatanna urged.

Fate didn't answer. Instead, a female voice did. "It's the Mark of Skath," the voice said.

They all looked around to see a woman in hooded red and black garb. The only features that were visible were her green eyes, which were looking at them intently.

The woman continued, "It is the mark of the Ravager, the Terrible, the conqueror of a million worlds and perhaps even entire dimensions."

Fate stepped forwards. "Identify yourself!" he demanded.

"You've not only put her in danger by forcing her away, but you've put the whole planet in danger, maybe more."

"Where is she?" Fate said. "You will tell us!"

"Gone," the woman said. "I foresaw your arrival and told her to leave. You would have interfered."

"This is not a game," Fate warned.

"No, it is not," she responded, her voice deadly serious.

"You know what the mark means," Fate said. "Which means you know what may come to pass if we do not stop it."

"You cannot stop it," the woman said. "You can only delay it."

"This guardian circle would not have worked," Fate said plainly. "That which it is meant to protect against is too powerful."

"How powerful?" Zatanna asked.

"Far more powerful than even Fate," the Agent of Order answered. "Far more powerful than anything anyone has ever encountered."

"Who?" Inza asked.

"Trigon," Fate said looking at the red-robed woman. "Now, who are you?"

"Omen," the woman answered, as a swirl of energy engulfed her. In a moment she was gone with no sign that she was ever there.

Zatanna turned to Fate. "Just what in the Hell is going on?"

"Apt you should use the term, 'Hell'," Fate said. "I do not know what connection lies between the one we seek and Trigon, but we must find out."

"Who is Trigon?" Zatanna asked. "Some kind of Demon?"

"Not just some kind of Demon," Fate responded. "An extremely powerful one."

"We can defeat it, right?" Inza asked.

Fate simply shook his head. "No, it means that no matter how we prepare the chances of success if he were to enter this realm would be so close to none, it might as well be an impossibility."

* * *

 ** **Wayne Manor****

 ** **Gotham City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **12:36 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 16, 2007****

The Ankh appeared in the middle of the Batcave and Fate, Inza and Zatanna stepped out of it. Both Batman and Ryand'r were there to greet them.

"Did you find anything?" Batman questioned.

"The foe we face is very powerful," Fate informed him. "But it is not that which we seek. There is a link between this woman and our true foe. We need to discover what this link is."

"We have a name, though," Zatanna added. "Of someone helping the one we're looking for."

"The name is?" Batman asked.

"One word: Omen," Zatanna told him.

"Lilith Clay," Batman said, turning to his computer. "She was a founding member of the Titans up in New York." he began to type. "We need information on where she might have gone. Both Bumblebee and Speedy, who knew her, are currently in US custody. So that leaves Nightwing."

"You think he knows where she is?" Zatanna asked.

"He might know something. I'll go find him."

Fate agreed. "That may be the best course of action. While you are doing that, we will once again try and locate the female."

"Where do we start?" Inza inquired.

"We will seek her out in a radius that encompasses the state, then we will expand from there."

"That could take days," Inza pointed out.

"It could, but it is necessary," Fate told her as he made his way back to the focusing circle they had used to search Gotham earlier. "Come, we need to begin."

Zatanna and Inza stepped back into the circle, while Batman rose up. "I will find Dick," he said as he headed up out of the cave.

Ryand'r simply stood there and watched, unsure exactly what was going on. He knew enough that it was bad, though, really bad.

* * *

 ** **Museum of Antiquities****

 ** **Gateway City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **10:41 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 16, 2007****

Dick Grayson wandered around the museum not really paying attention to the artefacts or paintings. Instead, he was keeping an eye out for anyone or anythinghe thought was suspicious. Starfire was atop of the building opposite the entrance while Wonder Woman was keeping an eye on the high school where the daughter of the museum's curator had gone.

As he strode past another artefact, a shield in a transparency caught his eye. He moved closer seeing that it had a symbol in the centre that was highly reminiscent of the 'W' on Wonder Woman's outfit. There was also a faded blue ring with stars on it.

He pulled out his phone and rested it against his head as a prop, before contacting Wonder Woman on his communicator that was nestled tightly in his ear.

"Dick to Diana."

 _"_ _ _Wonder Woman here,"__ she responded.

"There's a shield in here which bears a striking resemblance to your outfit."

There was a pause. __"Does it have any writing on it?"__ she asked.

"Yeah, it's in ancient Greek, though."

 _"_ _ _If you cannot read it-"__

"No, I can. Just give me a minute." he paused as he tried to remember. It had been a long time since Bruce had taught him how to read the ancient script. After a few moments, he deciphered it. "It says something about a Champion and loyalty to Hera and the gods."

 _"_ _ _This is not good. I believe that shield has magical properties. Are there any more like it?"__

He glanced over at the display next to it. "Yep, there's a sword here as well. Has a cross-guard that's shaped like your 'W'."

 _"_ _ _My 'W'?"__ Wonder Woman inquired.

"Yeah," he said, moving away from the two artefacts as a group of tourists approached him. "The bronze 'W' on the chest of your outfit."

 _"_ _ _I see. Keep me informed of anything else that catches your eye."__

"What do we do if they do have something __really__ dangerous here?" he questioned, keeping his voice low.

 _"_ _ _We will have to unburden them of it."__

That took him by surprise. She had practically just told him that they would steal it. "You can't be serious?"

 _"_ _ _We cannot leave dangerous or powerful artefacts out in the open where anyone can claim them. As how you described the shield and the sword, they belong to Themyscira and the Amazons and are missing pieces. I do not know what power they hold but if they are part of the Champion of Themyscira set, then they are very dangerous. Now, I need to follow the girl. She has left the classroom she is in, probably moving to her next lesson. I'll talk to you later."__

"I'll keep you informed if anything else shows up," Dick told her, as he lowered the phone from his ear and pretended to end a call. To anyone observing, he had simply been talking to someone on the phone. He began to look closer at the artefacts to see if there was anything else in the same style. He also began to read the inscriptions on them, in case they revealed anything.

He was staring at a pair of ancient Greek gauntlets when he felt a presence close behind him.

"We need to talk."

He turned around to see Bruce stood there, disguised in a trench coat and wide-brimmed hat.

"How the Hell did you find me?" Dick demanded.

Bruce pointed to his ear. "As long as you have a communicator, I can find you."

"What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you. Let's go."

"I'm in the middle of something here, __Bruce__ ," Richard said in frustration. "We can chat later."

"Sorry, but this is important. It involves that girl you saved from that cult."

That caught his interest. "What about her?" he asked.

"She has a friend."

Dick snorted at that. "A lot of people have friends, Bruce. But then again you wouldn't know much about having friends would you?"

Bruce ignored the insult. "Does the name Lilith Clay mean anything to you?"

His brow raised in surprise. "Okay, you have my attention."

"What do you know about her?"

Dick kept his voice low. "She has mental abilities, such as precognition and telepathy."

"Teleportation?"

"Not that I know of," Richard answered. "Why did she teleport away?"

"Yes, but Fate said it wasn't technologically and was most likely ability based teleportation."

"She was a mystery, even back when we first met in New York. It was maybe a week or so after I left Gotham when we met. I knew she had precognitive abilities and that she was also somewhat telepathic, but she didn't like to use her telepathy. I think it affected her, changed her psyche or something. I helped train and hone her hand-to-hand combat skills, so she's no slouch in a fight, so watch yourself if you get into a confrontation."

"She is helping the girl you helped and she is connected with a being known as Trigon."

"Never heard of him."

"Do you know where Clay might be?"

"No. I didn't keep in touch. Why do you need to find her?"

"It appears she is trying to protect the woman."

Dick turned his back on him. "Well, good luck with that."

"I need your help," Bruce said with urgency.

"Sorry, but I'm busy with this. Goodbye Bruce."

"We're not done," Bruce told him.

"Yes, we are, Bruce."

"This is serious."

"So is what I'm doing here," Dick responded, struggling to keep his voice down. "According to Diana, this place holds some potentially dangerous artefacts. She was also given a warning by the Amazon's sage, so it is important. You have your problems, I have mine. If you really want to know about Lilith, talk to Bee. She spent a few years as her leader."

"I can't, she's been taken into custody along with the rest of the Titans due to the Gordanian incident."

"I can't help you," Dick said, growing frustrated. "Either help us here or leave. You're interfering with the mission."

"And you're inter-" Bruce trailed off as a group of civilians moved towards them. The two moved away as the tourists looked at the painting on the wall near where they had just been standing.

Bruce continued, keeping his voice low. "You don't want to help me, that's fine. But think about Clay. Does she know what she's getting herself into?"

"She might know better than anyone. I don't know where she is. The fact that you're asking tells me that neither of them are in Gotham or Blüdhaven anymore, correct?"

"Correct," Bruce confirmed.

"You came to me because you knew that I knew her. But it was for two or three months and it was over half-a-decade ago. I can't help you. She could literally be anywhere."

"Do you have a file on her?" Bruce asked, changing tactic. "One that might give me a clue?"

"No. You could try Titans HQ in New York," Dick suggested.

"Do you still have access?"

"After all these years? I doubt it. Don't worry Bruce, I'm sure you'll be able to break their systems. They are, or rather they were based on yours."

"You have no intention of helping do you," Bruce said, hiding his disappointment.

Dick didn't respond. Bruce finally took the hint. He turned and left the museum without saying another word.

After making sure he was gone, Dick pulled out his phone, using it as a prop once more as he called Wonder Woman on his communicator.

 _"_ _ _Found something else?"__ she asked into his ear.

"No, but I did get a visit from Bruce."

There was a slight pause. _"_ _ _What did he want?"__

"Me to help him with something. I turned him down. I called just to warn you that he's in the city."

 _"_ _ _Thanks for the warning."__

"I'll continue looking for anything that catches my eye. But anything and everything in here could hold magic. Unless I know what I'm looking for, it will be impossible for me to identify them. Everything here's old and so far it all appears to be Greek."

 _"_ _ _Just try your best. We know something will happen. I'm now convinced that someone will attempt to steal an artefact of power and somehow the teenager will get involved. That is why I was sent here."__

"You sound certain," he observed.

 _"_ _ _I am. Just keep your eyes open. Out."__

The line went dead and Dick lowered his phone, putting it back into his pocket and continued to walk around the museum.

* * *

 ** **Project Ultima Facility (Formerly Project Cadmus)****

 ** **Outside Bethesda – Maryland****

 ** **United States****

 ** **15:12 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 16, 2007****

J'onn J'onzz looked through the files that had supposedly been taken from the Imperium device. He had no real reason to doubt it, even though it threw his view of his own people's history into question. The ones that had destroyed everything he knew had originated on Mars. What he had thought were just stories were in fact, a reality.

Or at least, that's what the information on the device suggested.

He was sat in his furnished cell sat at a small desk with a laptop. He didn't have access to the internet, however, and the only thing on the computer apart from the OS were folders containing everything, or rather everything they let him see. Without access to the actual device, everything he knew or had learned was whatever they had seen fit to transfer onto the laptop. It appeared that everything after the White Martians had left Mars was absent. It only told of their time up to meeting the Imperium.

J'onn closed the laptop lid, having had enough of looking at it. He needed time to process all the new information. This information changed so much about what he thought about his own history.

But was it true? Again, there was little reason to doubt the validity of the memory core, apart from how it conflicted with what he knew of their own history. However, it did conform to the legends and stories.

It was possible, though, that the Imperium knew of their stories and fabricated a fake history, but why go to all that trouble? This information changed nothing, they were still hostile and they had still wiped out all life on Mars and attempted to do the same on Earth.

The whole thing had unsettled him. It was only made worse by the power inhibitor collar around his neck. It was starting to feel like it was choking him though he knew it wasn't. The truth was, he was starting to miss his abilities.

He couldn't wait until the eighteenth when King Faraday had told him he would be released. He hoped it was true because he didn't like being caged up, no matter how nice the cage was.

* * *

Updated December 2017


	30. JLU:TSC:Ch30

****Chapter Thirty****

 ** **Spinoza Island****

 ** **New York City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **16:03 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 16, 2007****

The Batwing glided over the water as it approached the very small island that lay in the lower bay. The island itself was fairly unassuming and lay ignored. But beneath it lay the lair of the Titans.

The aircraft slowed to a stop then descended down, landing on the unassuming island. He climbed out and scanned the area with his eyes. The Island was covered in rocks. Overall, the landmass was only two-hundred metres at its widest point, pretty small, but it was still big enough.

It took no time at all to find the hidden entrance between two large rocks. It then took him less than five minutes to hack the access panel by the door, making it think he had clearance.

He then headed inside, descending a short staircase into the lair, which consisted of a series of small caves that had been hollowed out by water erosion and then sealed off and built on by the Titans.

It wasn't long until he found what he was looking for. The large computer in the situation room was reminiscent of the one back in the cave, just with a smaller monitor. He sat down in front of it and hacked into the system, where he decided to shut off the security completely while he was here.

That's when he noticed that someone was signed into the security system as present in the lair. Digging slightly he found that it wasn't just one, but two people.

Firstly was Shebang, or rather Shenice Vale, who formally went by the more clumsy alias of She-Bang. She was an acquaintance of Static in Dakota City and she was also a genetically engineered person which increased her speed and strength. Her being here wasn't a surprise, considering that she was a current Titan. however, the last he heard they had all been caught the same as several league members. One escaping the capture though wasn't a huge shock. He doubted the city knew where the Titan's base of operations was.

The second one in the system was of great interest. Omen, Lilith Clay. If she was here, then that meant the one they were looking for could also be here.

"You shouldn't have come," a voice said from several metres behind him.

Batman was out of his seat in a second, ready and prepared to fight if needed.

"Lilith Clay," Batman said, recognising the woman. He cautiously stepped forwards, watching her body language closely, checking for any sign that she was going to attack him. "I came for information. Seems I found much more."

Without warning, Lilith ran at him and jumped into a high kick. He dodged it, moving around her with ease. She then spun around, her foot planting firmly into his chest. He staggered back but recovered quickly, grabbing her approaching fist, deflecting it downwards.

She responded by going with it, rolling off to the side. "You're interfering with things you don't understand," she told him, as she rolled her shoulders and came in for another attack.

Batman stepped aside to avoid the strike, but she had been expecting it. She spun around and struck him in the side, then followed up with a sweeping kick to the legs, knocking him off his feet. He hit the floor but managed to turn what would have been a painful fall into a roll, swiftly recovering as he got back onto his feet. He mentally cursing himself for underestimating her, something he wouldn't do again.

When she came in with a quick jab, he avoided, then dodged her second strike, which left her open. He took it with a quick jab to the torso. She staggered back but didn't have time to recover before he struck her in the face, knocking her down onto her back.

He moved quickly. With one foot on her chest to keep her down long enough to restrain her, as he grabbed his Batcuffs from his belt. As he went to attempt to cuff her, a foot hit him on the side, sending him sprawling.

Shebang, who had kicked him, moved cautiously over to him as he got back to his feet.

"We've got no fight with you, Batman," she said.

"What's your business in this?" the Dark Knight asked her.

"Omen's a Titan and her friend needed help."

"She's an ex-Titan and her friend is dangerous."

"So am I," the young dark-skinned hero said. "And once a Titan always a Titan."

"I don't think you grasp the situation," Batman told her.

"I think it's __you__ who doesn't grasp the situation. They told me everything. I know what it's like to be different and to be hunted because of it. You need to just leave her alone."

Batman shook his head. "I can't do that. She's coming with me."

"If that's how you want to play, then this convo is over."

He was ready for her attack. He used the momentum she had built up against her and flipped her over him and into the wall. Except she didn't strike the wall as he was expecting, instead she planted her feet and used them to push off, throwing herself back at him.

Batman managed to grapple with her mid-flight and swung her around. She skidded across the floor, but was back up on her feet in a second, charging back at him.

"You're supposed to be a good guy!" Shebang said as she and Batman engaged in hand-to-hand combat.

"Stand down," Batman told her, as he started struggling to fend her off.

Her attacks, while unrefined, were extremely quick and powerful. He knew he needed to deal with her quickly or she would start to get the upper-hand. He knew that she was an engineered person, which meant that she had greater speed, strength, durability, and endurance.

After she delivered an awkward kick, he saw his chance. He grabbed her by the arms and managed to slam her into the wall, pinning her.

"I need information on the girl," he said. "Maybe what you say is right, but I need more than just your word. I need to know everything you know."

Batman suddenly felt cold, as though the temperature had suddenly dropped several degrees. That's when he noticed something was starting to block his vision. He looked down at his body to see that it was engulfed in black energy.

Then he felt himself go airborne.

He hit the wall hard and found himself pinned, barely able to move under the pressure of the black energy.

"You should not have come," the raspy monotone voice came.

"I had to," he responded as he slowly reached for his grapple gun, his movements strained under whatever power he was being held by. "If what Fate says is true, then I can't ignore it."

"Fate doesn't know the truth," the woman said as she came into view in her dark hooded cloak. She helped her friend Lilith back up to her feet then checked on Shenice. She then turned back to face Batman. "I need to remain away from others. I need to keep my emotions controlled or else _he_ gains control."

"Are you talking about Trigon?" he asked. "Did those cultists do this to you?"

"The cultists? They are idiots. All that would have happened to them if they had been successful is death."

"What were they trying to do?"

"Bring him here to this realm."

"By sacrificing you?"

She paused and shook her head slowly, looking away. "I'm not answering any more questions."

Batman used that as an opportunity. He managed to grab his grapple gun and pointed it at the far wall. It hit on target and pulled him free of the dark energy. He then used his momentum to knock the two women off their feet, landing beside them.

"I need answers," he said.

Neither of them answered. But the dark-robed woman's eyes began to glow white. Batman was knocked off of his feet as a large object struck him from the side.

He rolled out of the way as a table flew at him. It smashed hard against the wall and splintered into debris. He then dodged out of the way as several chairs were launched in his direction.

"You should have stayed away," the hooded woman said, her eyes white as she slowly levitated into the air. "I won't allow your ignorance to jeopardize everything."

The debris from the smashed table rose up off the ground, engulfed in the black energy. They then were fired at him like projectiles. He flipped out of the way, but a jagged table leg managed to strike him in the leg, skewering it.

Batman's teeth gritted in pain as he collapsed to the ground.

"Raven, stop," he heard Lilith shout out.

"We need to move again," the one identified as Raven said. "We need to disappear."

"We could just tie him up," Shenice suggested.

Lilith shook her head, looking at him. "He'll just get free."

"We're leaving," Raven told them.

Batman Pulled the piece of wood out of his leg with a grunt. He then forced himself back up to his feet, gritting his teeth as immense pain shot through his limb. "You can't run forever," he told her, clutching his bleeding wound.

"It's worked so far," Raven said looking at him.

"What about when you were caught in Blüdhaven?" he reminded her.

"I got careless. If I hadn't been rescued by Nightwing, Lilith would have come for me. He just got there first."

"How did they do it?" he questioned.

"Do what?"

"Capture you?"

"I'm not going to give you that information," she said coldly. "You will only use it against me."

"You said you wanted to disappear," Batman reminded her. "I can help you, but only if you're honest with me."

"You, help me?" Raven asked incredulously. "You're just a man in a costume."

Shenice cringed. "That's Batman, y'know __Batman__. He's like a vampire or something."

"No, he's not," Raven said, turning away. "He's just a man."

"If he's just a man, then he's a helluva man," Shenice said, eyeing him up.

"This isn't the time for that," Raven said, her voice never wavering from the monotone, never showing any inflexion of emotion. It was something that didn't escape the Dark Knight's notice.

Batman put his full focus onto Raven. Slowly, he began to walk, or rather limp over to her, blood still seeping out of his leg. "I can help you," he said. "You're running from Trigon and his followers, right?" Batman asked. "I can get you off the surface. We have a space station."

"No," Raven said firmly, some emotion starting to edge into her voice. "Too many people increase the risk. Death is all that follows me. It would be wise for you to leave."

"Not without at least knowing the truth," Batman told her. "Something has Fate riled up and I need to know what it is."

"Trigon is what has him 'riled up'," she told him. "You want the truth?"

"Yes."

"He needs me to enter this realm," Raven told him.

"Who is in control of the Church of Blood?" Batman asked, his breath short. He knew he would need medical attention and soon.

Raven noticed his predicament and glided over to him. "I can heal your wound."

"First, tell me who is the head of the Church here on Earth."

"Brother Blood," she told him. "May I?"

Batman looked down at his leg. It was bleeding profusely and would need attending to soon or else he could end up bleeding out. "Go ahead."

She held her hand out over his leg. Batman let her. He watched as her hand began to glow.

"Was this Brother Blood in Blüdhaven?" Batman asked.

"No," Raven responded, "But he was on his way. If he'd been there, then Nightwing would have ended up dead."

"So this Brother Blood is the immediate threat," Batman realised. "He's the one we need to deal with."

"He's the one that will kill you," Raven told him as she moved her hand away.

Batman checked his leg to find that it was mostly healed, but not completely.

"I stopped the bleeding so it won't reopen," she told him. "The rest is up to your body to heal."

Lilith rested her hand on Raven's arm. The woman turned to her. "What do we do now?" the woman in red asked. "If we let him go, he'll bring others."

Raven looked at Batman. "I want to speak to this Doctor Fate," she told him. "Just him, nobody else. Can we trust you to do that?"

"Yes you can," Batman told her firmly.

"You sure?" Shenice questioned Raven. "He could bring the Justice League down on us."

"No, he won't," Raven said, looking right into his eyes.

"So you trust me?" Batman asked.

"No, but I know you will do what I ask," Raven replied.

"You sound certain," Batman observed.

"I am," Raven said. She then looked at Lilith who nodded, before looking right at Batman.

He felt a presence in his mind. He had trained with J'onn for this, even though he still found it hard to keep her from seeing his identity.

"He's fighting me," Lilith said.

"To be expected," Raven said. "I only want to know if we can trust him to return with Fate and only Fate."

Lilith nodded. "It seems he intends to keep his word, but he's had mental training. He could still feed me lies."

"I don't sense he's being dishonest," Raven said. "I think we can trust him for now." She turned away from him and moved off. "I want Fate here by the end of the day or else we'll be gone."

"I'll be back long before the day's over," the Dark Knight promised as he headed out of the room, trying to hide his slight limp.

Batman made his way out of the lair and climbed into his Batwing. A few minutes later he was heading back towards Gotham.

* * *

 ** **Wayne Manor****

 ** **Gotham City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **16:51 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 16, 2007****

Batman strode up to the circle where Fate, Zatanna and Inza were sat, their legs crossed and their eyes closed.

"I've found her," he informed them.

The three of them simultaneously opened their eyes and Fate quickly rose up. "Where?" he asked.

"Spinoza Island, New York in the lower bay. She wants to speak with you alone."

Fate opened an Ankh, flew inside and it closed behind him. Batman stared at where the sorcerer had been for a few moments, before looking to Zatanna. "It had been my intention on going with him," he commented.

"You think he's in danger?"

"No, I don't," he said. "She isn't the one we need to find anyway, it's someone by the name of Brother Blood." turned around. "I'm heading back to the Titan's Lair."

"Can I come with you?" Zatanna asked.

"That wouldn't be a good idea," Batman said as he moved off.

The stage magician shrugged as she looked at Inza and Ryand'r. "I guess we'll keep Alfred company."

* * *

 ** **Lower Harbor****

 ** **New York City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **16:53 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 16, 2007****

The bright ankh opened over the water and Fate flew out before it closed behind him.

He instantly knew where to go, he could sense her from here. She was almost like a flare to him. If the Church of Blood had the means to detect her aura, then any member in the city would be able to find her.

He approached the island and landed, finding a young African-American woman stood at the entrance with another woman dressed in a red robe.

The dark-skinned woman spoke. "You're Doctor Fate?"

"That is correct."

"I'm Shebang," she said, then gestured to the woman in red. "This is Omen."

He nodded slightly.

"You're here to see Raven?"

"I am," he said.

"I guess we should take you to her."

He followed them inside as they took him to the situation room, which housed a large computer with monitor.

"Raven, Fate's here," Omen called out.

Fate knew where she would come from before she emerged from the doorway on the left of the computer. She moved cautiously towards him, her eyes looking at him from beneath the raised hood of her dark blue robe.

"Symbiosis," she said staring at the helmet. "The power comes from the helmet, doesn't it? But it's not just a helmet is it? The helmet __is__ Fate, isn't it. Or at least it is the embodiment of Fate in this realm. The man beneath is just a means to an end, a vehicle so that Fate can see, hear, smell and move around the world."

"What do you know of symbiosis?" he questioned, trying to figure her out. She was powerful, very powerful, but there seemed to be magical locks in place, preventing her from accessing most of it. The magic was familiar to him, but he couldn't quite place it. What he could place was the source of her demonic power, which caused him great alarm.

"I know a lot," Raven replied. "I too have a symbiotic relationship, but not with a separate entity, but with myself, with my other side."

"Your demonic side," Fate said as he walked around her, trying to figure her out. "You're his offspring," he realised.

Raven went stiff.

"Whose offspring?" Shebang asked.

"I can sense him through her," Fate told them. "Trigon."

"Woah," Shebang said. "You never told me __that__ part."

Omen was at a loss as well. "Trigon's your father?"

Fate looked at the woman in crimson. "I'm surprised you didn't know considering your telepathy."

"It's not something I use freely," Omen said, casting a now weary eye at Raven. "And she has a strong mind."

Fate turned his attention back to the woman in blue and black. "Brother Blood, he is searching for you. Why?"

"Because he needs me."

"So you are the means in which Trigon will enter this realm."

Raven said nothing.

"We must find this Brother Blood and stop him," Fate said.

"Easier said than done," Raven told him. "He's a blood mage. One cut of your skin and he has an edge over you."

"The league has members that do not have blood," Fate informed her. "Such as Captain Atom and Red Tornado. That will not be an issue."

"You think you can fight him, then go ahead. He isn't your typical adversary and shouldn't be underestimated."

"Where Trigon is concerned, I am extremely cautious." Fate stopped walking around her as he moved back in front. He stared her in the eyes for several moments before he realised he recognised the magic that had been used to block some of her power.

He stepped closer. "I sense the magic of Azar in you."

Raven's eyes went wide. "You know of Azar?"

"Why are you here?" Fate questioned, not answering the dark sorceress.

Raven glanced at Omen, who was still regarding her with caution. She then focused back on Fate. "What do you mean?"

"Azar took many people to the realm of Azarath half a millennium ago to form a society of peace. If you were there, then why come here to Earth?"

"To protect Azarath," Raven revealed. "If I'd stayed there, he would have destroyed it."

"Was it their wish for you to come here?"

"No," she said looking away from him, the slightest hint of sadness in her voice. "I had to leave, there was no other choice."

"You have put the people of this universe into jeopardy," Fate told her. "But here we may have a better chance of stopping him than in Azarath."

"You can't stop him," Raven said.

"If he comes here that is likely true, but we can stop Brother Blood."

"Can you?" Raven demanded. "I've been on this world for eight years and I've been running from the Church of Blood for over six of them and the last fourteen months have been with Lilith. They are pernicious and tenacious and are backed by a powerful demon. You think Darkseid was bad, but you haven't seen anything."

"I understand the danger," Fate assured her. "He is an ancient demon, but he is narcissistic and overconfident. That has always been his weakness."

"You talk as though you've encountered him?" Raven questioned.

"No, Fate has not," the Agent of Order said. "But the Lords of Order know much about Trigon and he is of great concern. What is also of concern is your aura. It is visible from several miles around, at the very least to those who know how to look for it. We need to remove you from the surface."

"You going to send me to some pocket dimension?" Raven asked him. "I won't let you banish me."

"No, my intention is to take you to the Watchtower."

"Batman already offered," Raven said.

"You should accept. It is the safest place you could possibly be right now, apart from my tower. But I am not quite ready to take you there yet."

"I'll consider it."

Fate turned around and a golden glowing ankh portal opened. "Consider quickly."

"Maybe we should," Shenice said. "For one thing, I wanna see the Watchtower. Then I can rub it in Static's face next time I see him. Tell him that I've been on the new flashy Watchtower, not the old crappy one."

Raven glared at her. "That's a poor reason to do anything." She then turned back to face Fate. "Regardless, we will come with you if we all agree."

"Sure," Shenice said.

"I agree," Omen added, looking right at Raven. "On the condition that you tell me everything once we're there. No more secrets, especially about who your parents are."

"Agreed," Raven said.

"Let us go then," Fate said stepping into the ankh.

The three women followed.

* * *

Updated December 2017


	31. JLU:TSC:Ch31

****Chapter Thirty-One****

 ** **Watchtower II****

 ** **Earth Orbit****

 ** **17:14 – Station Time (EST)****

 ** **March 16, 2007****

Shayera was pretty bored. She was out of commission and she was quickly running out of things to do. Spending all her time at the gym wasn't healthy and unlike the others, she couldn't go down to Earth for a day out anywhere as unlike most of the league, she couldn't just disappear into the crowd. Instead she drew them and since the events that had lead to her quitting the league a few years back, sometimes the crowds were less than friendly.

Normally when she had nothing better to do, she headed down to Earth and took flight. There was no better way to pass the time than in the sky. Unfortunately she was strictly grounded until her wing healed.

Right now she was wandering the station. There were still areas she hadn't had the opportunity to explore till now and she had to say there was clearly a reason. Cargo bays and dead ends was what she found, certainly not anything interesting.

After finding yet another dead end, Shayera decided to head up to the promenade, which lay in the upper section. It was the largest room on the entire station and was where most of the heroes tended to congregate. It also had the monitor nest was, though it was elevated above everything else and felt rather secluded when up there.

She stepped into the elevator and pressed the top button. The doors slid closed and she waited while it took her up to the uppermost deck.

Shayera stepped out of the elevator to see a bright ankh appear in the middle of the room, indicating that Doctor Fate was probably going to be arriving in the next few moments.

The heroes that were present, which were Dr Light, Booster Gold, Elongated Man, his "adversary" Plastic Man and Red Tornado, all watched with mild interest.

As expected, Fate flew out of the portal and landed with a grace that almost made even Shayera feel jealous.

The ankh remained open and it soon became clear why as a figure in a hooded dark blue cloak flew out of it, followed by a woman in a red and black robe. Finally, a third also in red, but with a blue mask jumped out and the ankh closed.

Shayera swiftly moved over to them. "Fate, who've you brought up here?" she questioned. She couldn't remember the last time he had brought strangers up here unauthorised.

He turned to her. "All the founders need to be called for an urgent meeting."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"Well Diana's busy in California, Superman's at work at his day job and don't forget J'onn is being held."

"All available founders then," Fate amended. "The others can be briefed in due time."

"And what about these three?" Shayera said, gesturing at the women.

"Two of them will require somewhere to stay for the time being. Raven will be present at the meeting."

"Which one's that?"

"The one in blue."

She looked at Raven for a moment, then to the one in the red and black robe, then at the dark skinned girl in red. She addressed the last one. "Okay, you're the only one that doesn't give me the creeps."

"Um, thanks. I'm Shebang. You're Hawkgirl, right?"

Shayera's eyes narrowed. "Not anymore. I go by Shayera now."

"You ditched your Superhero name?" Shebang asked surprised. "Wow."

"Where have you been?" Shayera asked. "Remember the Thanagarian invasion? That was the last time I used Hawkgirl. I killed it and it's best left in the past."

"Why? The name was cool and outfit you used to fly around in was pretty nice," Shebang commented. "You looked real intimidating."

Fate interrupted. "This discussion can happen later. There are important things that need discussion."

Shayera nodded. "Right, I'll tell Terrific to make the calls."

* * *

 ** **Watchtower II****

 ** **Earth Orbit****

 ** **17:32 – Station Time (EST)****

 ** **March 16, 2007****

"I hope this is important," Wonder Woman said as she stepped into the conference room, where Shayera, Lantern and Flash were currently sitting.

"So do I," Flash said, glancing to Shayera. "I was in the middle of something."

Shayera smiled. "Don't worry, we'll have you back down there in no-time."

Wonder Woman sat down. "Let's make this quick. I'm getting rather tired of all these so-called important impromptu meetings we've been having lately."

Flash looked towards the door. "I know Supes is at work and J'onn is indisposed, but where's Bats?"

On cue, the door slid open and he stepped inside, not at all looking happy. "Where's Fate?" he demanded.

"Sit down and we'll call them in," Lantern told him.

Batman grudgingly did so.

Lantern looked to Shayera. "You called us here, so you want to bring him in."

Shayera rose up and moved off to the other door. It slid open and she returned with Fate and Raven following close behind. Shayera sat down and the two stood at the other side of the circular table to where the others were seated.

"I will cut to the chase," Fate began. "There is a powerful demon that needs a specific kind of power force to enter this realm." He gestured to Raven. "Raven here has that ability, however, she has the motive to want to stop the demon from arriving in this dimension. However, the Church of Blood worship this demon and want to bring it here to Earth. Our goal is to seek out Brother Blood, the leader of this cult and stop him."

"Woah," Flash uttered. "That's a whole lot of info to just drop on us."

"I agree," Wonder Woman said. "I feel there should have been some forewarning. This seems to have come out of the blue."

Fate nodded. "I understand and I await your questions.

Shayera went first, "Who's the demon in question?".

"Trigon," Batman answered for Fate. "I tried to research him, but came up with very little."

"You won't find information on him with an internet search," Raven told him dryly.

Batman glared at her, unimpressed by the retort, while Shayera smirked.

"Wow, she just sassed the Bats," Flash said.

"So, who is this demon?" Wonder Woman questioned the two of them. "We know its name, what else do you know about it?"

"Trigon is a conqueror," Fate said. "He brings death and suffering wherever he goes. Entire dimensions have fallen to him."

Shayera folded her arms. "So, how do we stop him?"

"We don't," Raven said.

"So he conquers us?" Lantern said. "I don't think so, we'll stop him, even if we have to bring Oa and all the Lanterns into it."

"To stop him is simple. We prevent him from entering this realm," Fate said. "To do that, we seek out Brother Blood, as I have said."

"And where do we find him?" Wonder Woman questioned.

"That is the question," Fate said. "Unfortunately, he has knowledge of blood magic. This makes him a very dangerous foe to face, so we will need to be careful."

"Not to Captain Atom," Flash pointed out. "He's a living nuke."

"Nuclear reaction," Batman corrected.

Lantern leant forward in his seat. "Any idea at all as to where this Brother Blood is?" he asked, echoing Wonder Woman's question.

"No, but we may be able to find him through the followers of his demonic church."

"And when we find him?" Shayera questioned. "What do we do with him?"

"We stop him by any means and it needs to be final."

"What do you mean by that?" Batman all but demanded, not liking what had just been insinuated.

"You mean kill him?" Flash realised. "The league doesn't kill. Not for any reason."

"Then we might all be doomed," Fate put simply. "He cannot be held in a prison, not with that many followers."

"If we must, then we must," Wonder Woman spoke out.

Batman regarded her. "Only as a last resort."

"Have you been listening?" she said. "We need to stop him."

"We don't kill," Flash said.

"And where has that gotten us?" Wonder Woman argued.

"A clean conscience," Flash replied. "Remember the Justice Lords? That's what happens if we kill. We become dictators taking away people's freedom in the name of 'security' and 'safety'. We can't allow that to happen."

Lantern raised his open hands, drawing everyone's attention. "First, we need to find him. We can figure out the rest once we know how much of a danger he is."

"I agree," Shayera said. "Anyone know where to begin?"

"Not yet," Fate said. "But I will find him. With Zatanna's and Inza's help, he will be found."

Raven turned to him. "I can help also."

He nodded. "Yes, you certainly can. In fact, it may be necessary."

"Will you be returning to the cave?" Batman questioned.

"We will, but we won't be staying," Fate informed him. "It is likely that our search may draw his attention, especially with Raven's help."

"Are we setting up an ambush?" Shayera asked.

"Eventually," Fate said. "But now that we are aware of the situation, we can afford to wait until after your meeting with the United Nations."

"That's probably for the best," Batman agreed. "For now, we need someone to look after our guests."

"Guests?" Flash asked. "There's more than just Raven?"

Batman looked at him. "Shenice Vale and Lilith Clay came up here with Raven. All three will need to be put under observation."

"Don't you trust them?"

"You have just volunteered," Batman told the speedster.

Flash shook his head. "Sorry, but I've got things to do."

"We don't need to babysit them," Wonder Woman told him. "Assigning a guard should suffice if it's that important."

"In my experience when dealing with potential threats, nothing suffices," Batman retorted.

Flash gestured to Raven. "She's stood right there, y'know."

Shayera rolled her eyes. "I'll keep an eye on them if it's that important," she offered.

"Is that everything?" Wonder Woman asked, resting her hands on the table as got ready to stand up. "I need to be getting back to Gateway City. And please, try not to have any more meetings today, I've had enough of them."

"Is that it?" Lantern asked, looking to Fate.

"There is nothing more for now," Fate said.

"Then we're dismissed," Lantern concluded.

Everyone rose up, only to be interrupted by Terrific, whose voice came over the intercom speakers. __"Sorry to interrupt,"__ he began, __"Just received a call requesting our assistance."__

Batman pressed down a button that lay on the circular table in front of him. "Regarding what?"

 _"_ _ _It's to do with Jump City that was struck by the Gordanian beam weapon. The army has been working with the emergency services to help people, but there are people trapped that they can't get to and the place is, to be frank a complete mess."__

"So they want our help," Lantern commented.

"Unbelievable," Wonder Woman muttered. "After what they did to us."

Batman spoke to Terrific through the intercom. "If we help, they won't try and detain us afterwards will they?"

 _"_ _ _They've given us their word that they won't,"__ came Terrific's response.

"How much is that worth?" Shayera said distastefully.

"Tell them we're gathering teams together," the Dark Knight said.

 _"_ _ _Understood."__

Lantern looked to Flash, then to Wonder Woman. "You'll both be needed."

She clenched her jaw while Flash grimaced. "Understood," the Amazon said. "I will inform Nightwing of the situation."

"I doubt Green Arrow or Black Canary will be of much use in Jump, so I suggest you give them a call and have them head over to Gateway if you think Nightwing will need backup. They're in Star City."

"That's not a bad idea," she conceded.

"Shayera, we'd ask you to come, but you're still injured," Lantern added.

"Don't worry about it," she said moving over to Raven. "I have a job to do up here."

Batman turned to the others. "Let's gather who we can and get down there."

They all filed out of the room, Flash wondering if he would get to see Giganta again today. He figured probably not.

* * *

 ** **Jump City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **15:12 – Pacific Standard Time****

 ** **March 16, 2007****

Not having anywhere they could safely teleport and knowing they would probably need them, they took a series of Javelins down to the surface. As they descended over the city, they saw the fires and the smoke. The city was devastated, a giant crater marring the centre of what would have been the downtown area.

The truth was they would have been here a lot sooner, but they had essentially been banned from American soil with the risk of arrest and incarceration. With that removed, they were more than happy to lend assistance and by the looks of it, it was very much needed.

"How many people died down there?" Flash asked the pertinent question.

"Too many," Lantern answered. He then pointed. "We'll be landing there by that survivor camp and we'll be coordinating with the man in charge."

The league had split into teams lead by Lantern, Flash, Wonder Woman, Batman, Big Barda, Orion, Fate and finally Superman who had left work. Each of the eight teams was made up of three people and there was at least one flyer and one heavy lifter in each team, though in most the flyer and heavy lifter was the same person.

The Javelin touched down and the hatch opened. They all headed out, as the second and third Javelin landed nearby.

Lantern and Flash were the first to meet up with the man in charge, who was the rank of Major.

The Major held out his hand, with a grim expression on his face. Lantern shook it. "Glad your here," the army man told him sincerely. "Glad they finally asked you to help. I'm not ashamed to admit that we need it."

They waited while Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Big Barda, Orion and Fate arrived at the camp. The Major then greeted the newcomers. "As I was telling Green Lantern and the Flash, I'm glad you're here. I'm Major Lawson and I'm the one that's in charge here. Let's get right on with it. There are plenty of people that are still trapped and folks that are missing." He gestured for them to follow him into a large tent, which they did. He then stood at a table with a map, a red circle in the centre of it, then a yellow circle around that, both of them encircled by a blue one.

"Is that the point of impact?" Superman asked, gesturing to the red circle.

"Yes," the Major confirmed. "The area has a half-mile circumference and the energy weapon vaporised the downtown area. The buildings outside the circumference were blown away as though they were hit by a nuke. That area has a circumference of three miles. Then we get to heavily damaged buildings that are no longer structurally sound, then finally to the outer edges of the city where they suffered from simple smashed windows."

"I guess no one's alive in the first two areas," Lantern said, looking at the map.

"You'd think, but some areas were sheltered by other buildings or because they were in a lower or recessed area. The inner sections of the city are pretty much blocked off. Between the roads being ripped out of the ground and the debris, it's been difficult."

"So you want us to search inside the yellow zone," Wonder Woman said.

"Yes, we're sure there're people still alive in there, but we just can't get to them," Major Lawson told them.

Superman stood up straight, puffing out his chest. "Don't worry, if they're alive, we'll get them out."

"I'm sure you will," Lawson said. "Have you organised teams."

"We have," Wonder Woman confirmed.

"I'll let you plan out your operation," he said. "The map's yours if you need any answers to any questions one of my men should be able to help you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do and lives to save."

The major moved off and they all stood around the map.

"Let's get started," Lantern said with a sigh.

This was going to be an unpleasant afternoon.

* * *

 ** **Dakota City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **18:21 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 16, 2007****

Galatea sat in the back of the Vista Cruiser, Emil and Pauline in the front. They were heading back to Dakota City University and they were running a bit late.

"There she is," he said hurriedly as he pulled over to the other side of the road to where the parking lot was.

He jumped out and quickly made his way over. She noticed him and waved. The two met up and being curious, Galatea listened in.

"It's good to see you," Delina said.

"The same," Emil replied.

"You weren't followed were you?"

"No. Tea has her eyes out and she was trained to be very observant."

"Tea? That's what you call her? Cute."

He cringed. "It's just a nickname, like when people called you Deli."

She glanced over at the car. "You've grown attached to her, haven't you."

"She's my daughter."

Deline focused back on Emil. "She isn't though, is she."

"She might as well be. I love her like one."

A smile crept onto her face. "That's really sweet and I think she could use a father figure. She could probably do with a mother figure as well."

"Unfortunately, she doesn't have one. For now, Pauline will have to do."

"Pauline?"

"An old friend."

"Okay then." she paused before her expression turned sour. "Listen Emil, I'm sorry but I can't really help you," she apologized. "Well, at least not directly."

"I understand," he accepted.

"Before you go hear me out. I have a vacation home in California, I bought it with the generous package our previous shared employment dished out when they let me go."

"I know, It was to keep you silent."

"Yeah, it was. Money in exchange for silence. Of course, they did make me sign papers with the threat of being locked up for the rest of my days if I ever told anyone what we were doing. Anyway, I have a sat-nav in my car with the place marked on it if you want to use it."

That surprised Emil. "Wait, you drive all the way to California?"

"No, I take it with me when me and my son go there on vacation. I rent a car out there and use that."

"Oh, that makes sense. Though I'm not sure using it is a good idea. They have ways to track them."

"If you don't want to use it then that's fine I guess. But you won't find your way to the place without it. It's a lone place in the forest." She rubbed the back of her head. "Alright, I might regret this, but I'll let you stay at my place for the night. But just tonight. Maybe we can print off a set of directions for you."

"That would be nice and I really appreciate this."

"Yeah well, I'm gonna have to call the guy who watches over it and tell him you're coming. How long you plan on staying?"

"I honestly have no idea," he said. "I would like to think it's until this all blows over, but I don't think that's likely to ever happen. At least not anytime soon."

"I only asked because I rent the place out from time to time to help pay for the upkeep. Anyway, we can talk about this back at my place. I'll get my car and you can follow me.

"We'll be right behind you," Emil said.

"See you in a bit," she said, heading off to her car.

Emil turned and came back to the car. He pulled the door open and climbed in. He glanced at Pauline. "We're going to her place. You two talk about anything while I was gone?"

"No," Pauline answered. "But Tea seemed really interested in whatever it was you were talking about."

Emil frowned at her disappointingly. "That was a private conversation, Tea."

"Not my fault if I have over-sensitive hearing," the clone said with a shrug.

Emil turned the ignition and the car roared to life. "It doesn't matter I suppose," he said. "We're going to be following Delina to her house. Don't know how far it is, but we'll find out."

It only took twenty minutes or so before they arrived at her rather large suburban home on the outskirts of the city. They parked the station wagon in the garage as Delina didn't want it on the driveway.

Delina then led them into the house, locking the door behind them.

"We have four bedrooms, so one of you is gonna have to share the one that my parents use when they come visit."

"I'm not sharing," Tea said.

"Well, it would be inappropriate me and Pauline to share," Emil replied.

"If it's that much of an issue, one of you could always sleep on the couch," Delina suggested.

"I suppose I will," Pauline said.

Emil looked at Galatea with a frown.

"What?"

"It wouldn't hurt to share a room for one night," he told her.

She shrugged. "Fine, if it will stop you complaining."

Emil leaned towards her, keeping his voice down. "We're guests, try and behave yourself."

She mocked a salute. "Yessir, I will be on my best behaviour from now on."

"Please Tea, just try and behave."

"Okay, okay, I will."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah," Galatea said, before gesturing up at the top of the stairs. "Now who's the kid?"

"I'm not a kid," the one in question said from where he stood at the top of the stairs

Delina smiled. "Come on down Max, say hello."

"Who are they?" he questioned.

"Come down and find out."

"Just tell me who they are?"

"Maxwell," she said in a warning tone.

"Don't call me that," he said turning and heading off back to his room.

Emil looked at Pauline with a smile. "Does that remind you of anyone?" he asked her.

Galatea folded her arms. "I hope you aren't referring to me."

He chuckled in amusement.

"You're lucky you're my dad," she said. "Because you'd be in trouble otherwise."

Delina looked at them, before addressing Emil. "Can we not annoy the person who could level the entire city, please."

"I could level more than the city," Galatea said with a half shrug. "But I'm not going to, because unlike what the government or the Justice League might think, I'm not a psycho."

"That's good to hear," Delina said. "I'm gonna order some take-out. Anyone want anything in particular?"

"Whatever you want," Galatea said. "I don't care."

"I'm not bothered either," Pauline said.

"Order what you want and we'll eat it," Emil told her.

"I'll order Chinese then," she said moving over to the phone. "You can all sit and wait in the living room if you want."

They did just that.

* * *

 ** **Central City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **17:21 – Central Standard Time****

 ** **March 16, 2007****

Giganta had become bored sitting alone in Wally's apartment waiting for him to get back, so she had decided to get out for a few hours. She was feeling a lot better from her hangover and with Wally's help before he had been called in by the league yet again, she had sent off several applications to several job prospects.

She was hopeful that she would get a reply and more than one. She liked having options and if only one replied and offered an interview or something, then she would have to take it. Or she could leave it and abandon the whole idea. But she liked the notion of having a normal life. Or at least semi-normal. All that being a villain had gotten her was punched in the face and prison time and that wasn't fun. Not at all.

She stepped into a coffee shop and ordered a drink. She took the coffee and sat down in a booth, resting her drink onto the table and took a glance outside.

Giganta watched the traffic go by as she waited for her drink to cool.

"Hey, hun," a feminine voice said with a distinct southern drawl.

Giganta looked over as a blonde woman with rather large biceps sat down opposite her.

"Do I know you?" Giganta questioned, eyeing the woman suspiciously.

"Sorry darlin', we ain't never met."

"Then why did you sit opposite me? I'm not looking for company, at least not from strangers."

"We've been lookin' fer ya," she said, leaning back and folding her arms with a smile.

"We?" She didn't like the sound of that.

"Yeah, we."

"And who is we?" Giganta asked cautiously.

The blonde waggled her finger. "Nu-huh, I ain't tellin'. Not yet."

"Whatever you want, I'm not interested."

"Come on Giganta, don't be a meanie. Hear me out."

That was enough to get her to leave. Giganta called over the waitress.

"Ya leavin'?" the woman asked.

Giganta ignored her as she asked for the bill. She promptly paid for it before standing up.

"Ya can't jus' leave," the woman said with a slight pout.

"Don't follow me," Giganta said as she turned and left the coffee shop. The woman gave her a bad feeling and she wanted to be as far away from her as possible.

Giganta glanced behind her shoulder to see the woman was following her. She smiled as she saw an alleyway. She was going to put a stop this before it went any further.

She headed into the alley and waited. The woman, however, didn't follow. Giganta started to feel on edge.

She looked behind her just as something hard struck her on the head. She saw a glimpse of the blonde southern woman just before she lost consciousness.

* * *

Updated December 2017


	32. JLU:TSC:Ch32

****Chapter Thirty-Two****

 ** **Jump City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **15:30 – Pacific Standard Time****

 ** **March 16, 2007****

Kara, who was now no longer Supergirl, but Argo, scanned the collapsed building with her eyes, looking through the concrete and mangled steel to see if there were any survivors. Once again there wasn't. Just what was left of those that had been unfortunate enough to be in the building so close to the epicentre of where the Gordanian beam weapon had struck.

She glanced down at the other two members of the team, Batman and Sand. She shook her head. "All dead like the other three buildings.

"There has to be someone," Sand said in distress. "I wonder if the other teams are doing any better?"

"Focus on what we're doing, not what the others might be doing," Batman told him. He looked up at Argo. "Keep looking."

She nodded in acknowledgement, despite not really wanting too. She really hoped they did find survivors here near the epicentre, but so far there had been nothing but the dead and it was both horrific and depressing.

She looked over to what was left of a neighbouring building and began to carefully look through the rubble. That's when she saw the first person who might be alive, mainly because they hadn't been crushed into paste by the collapsed building like so many others.

Argo focused in on the person, trying to see if their heart was still beating. It wasn't. He was dead like everyone else so far. It made Kara feel hollow. She knew that the longer it took to find those that were still alive, the more likely it was that they would be dead by the time they eventually found them. It was enough to almost make her want to cry.

But she didn't. She moved on, continuing her visual scan, trying to keep her thoughts on the job and not on those that had lost their lives here. She needed to do it to save those that might still be alive.

This whole situation reminded her that she was back in the primitive past. Back, or rather forward in the late thirtieth century, they could just find survivors with sensors and simply teleport them out. Unfortunately, the Watchtower's sensors and teleporter weren't advanced enough to do that. When they found survivors they would literally have to excavate them like primitives.

Kara scanned some more buildings until her eye caught movement in the basement of one. It appeared they were trapped, but still alive. She was filled with elation. "Survivors," she said to Batman, pointing to the building. "They're in the basement."

"Let's get to work," Batman said quickly.

* * *

Things were going quite different for Flash's team. For one thing, they didn't have the means to look through the buildings and had to search them one by one. This was made tedious by the fact that a lot of them were barely holding together and he didn't want to risk using his super-speed in case he accidentally knocked them down.

The other two in his team were Atom Smasher, who was the strength of the team, at least he was when he grew, not unlike Giganta and the other who was currently in the air was Shining Knight.

The two entered another building while the knight continued to scour the area from the sky, checking rooftops and upper floors of the buildings that were still standing.

"Hello?" Flash called out. "Help's here." There was no response.

Flash looked around. The walls and everything looked fairly intact. He turned to Atom Smasher. "How stable do you think this place is?"

"Looks pretty sturdy, why?"

"I'm gonna risk a quick sweep of the building."

Atom Smasher nodded. "This place looks whole, unlike the other places we've searched which were falling down around us."

"Okay, I'll be back in a flash."

Atom Smasher rolled his eyes. By the time he had finished the eye roll, Flash had gone and was back in front of him.

"Empty," Flash told him. "My guess is that this building was evacuated."

"So we check the next one," Smasher said.

"Yes we do," Flash agreed.

As they left the building, the next one they were going to search across the street gave way and collapsed. The two dove back inside as clouds of dust filled the air.

" _Art thee well?"_ Shining Knight asked over their earpieces. _"The building hath fallen down."_

"We noticed," Flash said. "And we're fine. Continue the search."

" _I shall doth just that,"_ the medieval knight replied.

Flash and Atom Smasher waited for the dust to start settling before they ventured out.

It was going to be a long day, both of them knew it.

* * *

Wonder Woman held up the crossbeam while Elongated Man stretched under, helping those that had been trapped to get out. Gypsy, the other hero on the team, helped by assuring those that had been rescued that everything was going to be alright. Her abilities being illusion based weren't really much use here, but she was doing what she could to help.

Elongated Man pulled out the twelfth person and set them down carefully. "That's everyone."

"Are you certain?" Wonder Woman questioned. "I don't want to leave anyone trapped in there."

"I'm positive," he assured her.

Wonder Woman looked back at Gypsy who was next to the group of wounded people. She held her hand to her ear.

"This is Wonder Woman, we have found injured and are requesting helicopter retrieval. I will be in the air signalling."

" _Understood, we're sending a chopper to you. Where are you?"_

She looked at Elongated Man who shrugged at her.

"The city is too in shambles to get an exact location," she told them. "But we were issued the area around Albany Park."

" _Understood. They'll be on the lookout for you in that area."_

"Acknowledged." She looked up at the sky. "I better get up there. You help Gypsy tending to the injured."

"Of course."

The Amazon flew into the air and looked out for the helicopter. She saw one heading away from the area where Green Lantern was searching, probably after having retrieved some injured. She then saw one heading their way. She began to wave to get their attention.

She was hoping to get this done soon. She needed to be back in Gateway City and while what she was doing here was important, she feared that whatever was going to happen in Gateway might lead to more trouble. Magala didn't warn her for no reason and that troubled her.

* * *

 ** **Watchtower II****

 ** **Earth Orbit****

 ** **18:30 – Station Time (EST)****

 ** **March 16, 2007****

Shayera put the mug of tea down on the table in front of Raven, who sat there with her hood up, a dark shadow covered the upper part of her face hiding much of her features.

"Thank you," she said, cupping the hot mug in her hands.

The former Hawkgirl sat down next to Shebang opposite Raven and Omen in the empty cafeteria. In truth, it was more of a mess hall and Shayera tended to call it such, but most of the league weren't or never had been military, so they just called it the cafeteria.

Shayera had a glass of water, as did Omen. Shebang had some off-brand soda which was the only one "vetted and approved" by the Question. Apparently, according to him, all the others had various behavioural and mind controlling substances in them. It was nonsense and she believed that to some degree Question knew it was too. He just liked the theatrics and to see people's reactions. Or maybe he did truly believe it. If he did, then he really was a nut-job, pure and simple.

The four of them sat there in silence for a few minutes before Shayera finally spoke up. "I hope I'm not making you all nervous?" the Thanagarian asked.

"Nah," Shebang said. "Just nothing really to talk about."

"Not here anyway," Omen said, casting a sideways glance at Raven.

Shayera regarded the three of them for a moment. "Something I should know about?"

"No," Raven said firmly. "Nothing."

"You sure?" the winged woman asked.

"Yes."

"Anyone else need to get anything off their chest?" Shayera asked the other two. "Because I'm sensing some real discomfort between you."

Raven looked up from her tea in surprise. "You are empathic?"

Shayera shook her head. "No, it was more a turn of phrase. From the look of it, I'd say you'd had an argument recently."

"No," Raven said quickly.

"It's just that she kept some things from me," Omen said, looking down at her half-full glass of water.

"It was never my intention," Raven almost mumbled. "I don't want to discuss it here. I'm not proud of it."

Omen continued, "You told me you were a half-demon, so why not take that extra step and tell me the rest?"

Raven didn't respond. She simply raised her mug to her lips and took a sip, before focusing onto Shayera who was now staring.

"What exactly is going on?" Shayera asked them.

"It is personal," Raven said firmly. "I do not want to discuss it here."

"Is it connected with this whole Trigon thing?"

Raven didn't answer. Instead, she took another sip of her beverage.

"Don't keep things secret," Shayera warned. "It never ends well. Trust me, I know."

"But you don't," Raven said. "You can't know. It isn't the same."

"What isn't?"

Raven took one more sip of her drink before standing up. "If you'll excuse me."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to meditate." With that, she turned and left.

Omen went to follow, but Shayera stopped her. "Let her go. If she needs time to think then let her."  
"Aren't you supposed to be watching us?" Omen questioned.

"She can't go far. Besides, there's something you're not telling me. What is it?"

Omen glanced to Shebang who shrugged. "We found out from Fate," the red-robed telepath began. "He said he could sense him through her."

"Who, Trigon?"

"Yes."

"How? Are they siblings?"

"He's-" Omen trailed off. "I can't say. I'm angry at her for not telling me, but it's not my place to say." She stood up and headed out of the door, leaving Shayera alone with Shebang.

"Sooo," Shebang said, looking around the cafeteria. "Has Static been up here yet?" she asked, completely catching Shayera off-guard.

The winged woman looked at her confused. "What?"

"Static, has he been up to the Watchtower. This new one I mean."

"At this point, I think this 'new one' has outlived the old one," Shayera told her.

"But has he been up here?"

"Why?" Shayera asked suspiciously. "This isn't a rival thing, is it? You want to rub the fact that you've been up here in his face, is that it?"

"Maybe."

"I couldn't tell you. He might have been. I didn't rejoin till after most of the new league had been assembled."

"Damn. I guess it doesn't matter."

"Why do you want to know?"

"We're competitive," she revealed. "I don't know who started it, so don't ask. It was probably him not wanting to be outdone by a girl."

"By the sound of it, you don't want to be outdone by him, either."

"That's true," Shebang admitted. "Not so much recently though, since I'm now in NYC and he's still in Dakota City."

"You miss him?"

"A bit. But before you jump to conclusions, he's just a friend."

"Riiight," Shayera said, with a smirk, not entirely believing her.

"I'm serious. Besides, he has a thing for some other girl. Why are we talking about him anyway?"

Shayera shook her head with a roll of her eyes. "You brought it up."

Shebang chuckled. "You're right, I did."

Shayera stood up. "While this has been fun, I think we should go find the other two. Make sure they're not getting themselves into any trouble. "

"I'll come with," Shebang said, following her out of the cafeteria.

* * *

 ** **Outside the Museum of Antiquities****

 ** **Gateway City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **15:47 – Pacific Standard Time****

 ** **March 16, 2007****

Dick Grayson was sat at a table outside the cafe that lay on the opposite side of the street to the museum. He had a glass of fresh orange juice which he was nursing mainly because at that moment he was waiting for someone and didn't want to be seen sat there with an empty glass.

He glanced up to where he knew Starfire was, atop of a building further down the road. "Any sign of Green Arrow?" he asked quietly, knowing that she would be able to hear through their communicator.

 _"_ _ _I see no one dressed in green,"__ came the reply.

He was about to make a comment about looking out for someone dressed like Robin Hood, when he realised she wouldn't have any idea who that was and the second realisation was that he probably wouldn't come dressed in his disguise.

Dick noticed three people approaching. The one in front was a well-built man wearing Sunglasses and a baseball cap. He had blonde stubble on his face which looked like it was in the midst of being formed into a goatee. With him were two women, both blonde, one a lot younger than the other, perhaps a teenager. The older woman was also wearing sunglasses.

They noticed him and moved over, the three sitting at his table.

"Don't worry," the man said. "It's me, Oliver."

Dick nodded. He knew then that it was Oliver Queen. In fact, Batman had known the man had been Green Arrow for a number of years, as far back as the late nineties. With curtesy, he nodded to the woman he knew was Black Canary. "Dinah," he greeted before looking to Stargirl, nodding to her also. He didn't know the younger girl's actual name, so he remained silent.

"Courtney," she told him.

"Right," he said. He then looked to Oliver. "Diana said you were coming."

"Yeah, I've booked some rooms in the hotel across town. Using aliases of course."

"Any idea when Diana will be back?" Dick asked them.

"No," Oliver replied. "So, what exactly is the situation?"

Dick stood up. "Let's go for a quick walk to find some privacy." He called over the waitress and paid the tab with a nice tip for her before he moved off, the other three close behind.

The four of them entered a nearby alleyway, where Dick spoke, once he had checked the area was free of surveillance equipment. "Two Women. One's the curator of the museum, one's her teenage kid who goes to the nearby high school. Diana has some information that suggests that the museum might be a target. I don't know all the details myself. The means she got them were kinda hazy and mystical in nature."

"Great, just what we need," Dinah said, her tone oozing with sarcasm. "So we don't have a definitive objective?"

"No," Dick confirmed. "We are to watch the museum for anything out of the ordinary."

"And what would be out of the ordinary?" Oliver asked. "Considering none of us are from here, it'll be difficult to know what to look for."

"Welcome to my pain. I've been keeping an eye out, but without any real knowledge of what I'm looking for, it's been frustrating to say the least." Dick then held up a finger and reached for his ear. "Star, Arrow has arrived, I'm talking to him and the others now."

 _"_ _ _I can see you."__

Richard noticed her waving from the rooftop. He facepalmed. "Try to keep a low profile and not draw attention to yourself," he reminded her.

 _"_ _ _Oh, sorry."__

"Just keep an eye on the museum. If you notice anything, inform me immediately."

 _"_ _ _Yes, I understand."__

"Thanks, out." He looked to the three who were looking at him. "What?"

"Who was that?" Courtney asked.

"Starfire," he answered in an especially hushed voice.

"The Tamaranean?" Dinah asked. "She's not up on the Watchtower?"

"No, she's down here with me. Followed me in fact."

"She's got a thing for you," Oliver observed with a sly smirk. "Not causing you trouble is she?"

"I could have done without the huge dent in the rear arch of my car and her flying off in the middle of the night, but other than that, not really."

"Dent?" Dinah inquired.

"She stepped out in front of me," he said. "Swerved but still hit her." They stared in surprise. "She's fine. I think if she wanted to, she might be able to go toe to toe with Diana, but don't quote me on that, 'cause I don't know. She's pretty strong and resilient. A bit naïve, though, or at least seems it. Might be playing me for a sap for all I know."

"I hope you're not taking advantage," Dinah warned.

"If anything, she's taking advantage of me," Dick told them. "But that's not here nor there."

"Back onto the mission, how are we going about it?" Oliver asked.

Dick looked around to make sure no one was listening in. "I think you should watch during the day and I'll watch after nightfall," he suggested. "I work best in the dark."

Dinah nodded. "Works for me."

"So we're keeping twenty-four-hour surveillance," Oliver said.

"For now."

"And what kind of time-scale are we talking about?" the archer asked.

"Unknown."

Oliver leant against a wall. "If nothing happens, how long until we call it quits?"

"This is Diana's gig, so we wait until she's satisfied."

"So we have no idea?" Dinah said with surprise. "None at all?"

"I got the impression that it's supposed to be soon, but I repeat, the information came from some kind of Amazon mystic."

"Why do mystics have to be so obtuse?" Dinah asked annoyed. "Can't they just tell us what to do for once instead of having us figure it all out by ourselves?"

Oliver grinned. "That'd make things too easy. There needs to be a bit of challenge in life."

"There's challenge and then there's wandering around in the dark," she retorted.

"I agree," Dick said. "But we can't stand here chatting. You three want to take over watching the museum now or later?."

Oliver answered, "We'll head back and grab our gear and keep watch. You head back and get some rest so you and your girlfriend can take over at-" He paused thinking for a second. "let's say ten tonight."

"I suggest one of you goes inside the museum and keeps an eye out from within until it closes," Dick suggested, ignoring the 'girlfriend' comment. "I did that until security started to become suspicious of me wandering around."

"They noticed you?"

"They're not slouches," Dick informed them. "They have their eyes out for anyone suspicious. The ones on patrol at night are a different story though, which is when most heists take place. They stood and talked way too much instead of actually patrolling."

Oliver nodded. "Right, well we better be off. I'll check the inside of the museum," he said turning to Dinah and Courtney. "You two will be on either side, front and back looking for anything suspicious."

"Sounds like a plan," Dick said.

The four of them headed back out of the alleyway. Richard returned to the coffee shop while the other three headed off in the other direction.

* * *

 ** **Unknown Location****

 ** **Unknown Time****

Giganta awoke slowly and sluggishly. Her head hurt and she wasn't sure why.

At least until she heard that voice. "Are ya awake honey?" It all came back to her. The blonde southern girl and the fact that she had been hit over the head, which had obviously knocked her out.

Giganta's eyes opened and she looked around her at what appeared to be a basement. Sat beside her was the blonde who she had decided she hated. Particularly because she had bludgeoned her over the head.

"Hey, she's awake!" the southern girl shouted loudly to someone or someones. This meant that she wasn't working alone. The door opened at the top of a set of stairs and another blonde looked down at them.

"Bring her up here, we need to have a little chat." The woman then turned and moved off out of sight.

"Sure thing, honey." The southern girl stood up and made her way over to Giganta. "Best ya do what she says. She's gotta mean streak in her."

Slowly Giganta climbed to her feet and cautiously followed the other woman up the stairs where she found herself in what looked like a long since abandoned house since it was so covered in dust and grime.

As they stepped through into what was probably once the lounge, she noted the light coming in through the dirty windows. That meant that she was either no longer in Central City, or she had been out cold and it was now the following day. Then she noticed the others in the room with her. She recognised three of them right off as she had worked with them prior.

First was Cheetah, the half-cat chimera, who didn't know what clothes were. Then there was Tsukiri a katana wielding assassin who was dressed in black, and finally, there was Volcana, whose powers were fire based.

The other three she didn't know, though one she knew by reputation alone and that was Catwoman. The other two blondes she didn't know, though one of them wore bracelets, not unlike those worn by Wonder Woman.

"What do you want?" the size-altering woman asked, sticking by the door.

The blonde with the bracelets stepped forwards. "Firstly, what are you doing with the Flash?"

"What?" She hadn't been expecting them to know about that. Was that why they had abducted her?

"You were seen running through the streets carrying Flash in your hands. Not many nine-foot people around with red hair."

"Who saw me?"

"Captain Cold," Cheetah said. "He didn't know if it was you, or just some really tall person. That's why we sent Emmylou, though she was supposed to talk to you and convince you to do this job, not bash you around the head and abduct you."

"She weren't gonna listen," Emmylou complained.

"Forget all that," the blonde with the bracelets uttered. "The question was why were you with him?"

The question caught her off-guard and Giganta was forced to think fast. She racked her brain, hoping she could come up with something believable, that also didn't turn them against her. A villainess hanging around with a hero wasn't something that went down well. It was practically suicide in some circles.

"He's good in the sack," she said finally, casting an eye towards Catwoman. "Just ask her. She knows what a good time a hero can be."

"I wish," Catwoman said, sounding slightly jealous. "Sounds like you've got further with Speedy Gonzales than I ever have with Batman. I think cracking open Fort Knox would be easier than getting him out of his cape. Good kisser though."

Cheetah spoke up, "I'll agree with that."

Volcana grinned. "So, Batman has a weakness for cat girls. Good to know."

"You're disgusting," the blonde, bracelet wearing woman said. "All three of you are."

Catwoman shrugged. "You're just too uptight."

The woman focused solely onto Giganta. Just the look in her eyes made fear start to rise in the size-shifter. "The real question is whether you've gone soft and are in league with the enemy?"

"No, he's just a means to an end," she lied. "A personal project."

"It better be," she warned. "Or I'll have to kill you."

Giganta fought the urge to shudder. The woman was cold, Killer Frost cold. She knew she should probably have run right there and then, but she stayed where she was, feet firmly planted.

"Let's get the introductions out of the way," the woman who was obviously the leader began. "You know Tsukiri, Volcana and Cheetah from Grodd's Legion of Doom, right?"

"Yes," Giganta confirmed, forcing her fear down, hoping it didn't show.

She pointed to the southern woman. "That's Emmylou Brown, that's Catwoman and I'm Aresia."

"I've heard of Catwoman, but sorry, I don't know who either of you two are," she said to the two blondes.

"And it doesn't matter," Aresia said. "Now it's time to fully explain why we're here." She looked up to the ceiling. "Circe!" she called out.

"Yes?" A voice said from a door from the far side of the room.

Giganta looked to see a woman with purple hair stepping into the room. She smiled at them. "Quite the team you've put together, Aresia," she said.

"Yes." Aresia waved them all over. They all moved in close, including Giganta. "Listen carefully," Aresia began. "Most of you know the basics."

"A museum heist," Catwoman said with a smile. "Lots of expensive things to swipe."

"Yes, but this isn't an ordinary heist from an ordinary museum. This is the Museum of Antiquities here in Gateway City."

Gateway City? That threw Giganta for a loop. Why was she here and where was here and how did she get here, wherever this Gateway City was.

Emmylou drawled a question. "What's it holdin' that's so special?"

"Ancient artefacts, some from the time when the Amazons departed Greece, some from after from Themyscira itself. They are powerful and I want them. You are here to help."

"Sure, but what's in it for us?" Cheetah demanded.

"Whatever I don't want, we sell. I already have some buyers interested in some artefacts. That's how you'll get paid."

Giganta gestured to the bracelets on her wrists. "Is that how you got those?" she asked. "From a museum?"

"No," Aresia said firmly. "I got these from Themyscira."

"Wait, you're an Amazon?" Catwoman asked.

"In a way, I am," Aresia responded obtusely. She then focused solely on Giganta. "You came recommended," she said. "If you let me down, not only is it bad news for you, but for those that recommended you."

"I won't," Giganta said quickly, wondering just how she got into this situation. "Just a question, who suggested me?"

"Killer Frost and some __men__ ," Aresia said, her voice turning almost vile when she said the word 'men'. "I wanted to use her, but she was busy with something else. Luckily there was already chatter about you being with Flash in the underground." Aresia stepped close to her. "I hope that what you told me about your-" she paused for a moment before continuing, "-relationship with Flash is simply a means to an end, because if you are consorting with __him__ , then I will kill you. Do you understand?"

Giganta nodded a little too enthusiastically. She wanted to dispel any notion that her relationship with Flash was anything but serious. Being threatened with death multiple times wasn't something she was fond of.

Then it hit her. They were going to rob a museum and she was going to be there. Personally, helping them empty a museum of artefacts didn't bother her. It was what Wally would think of her after the fact. But she had no choice, unless she found a way to escape. The thing was, even if she did, where would she go? She was in a place called Gateway and she had no idea where that was. Were they even still in the United States?

"Let's go over the plan," Aresia said. "First of all, we're hitting the museum tomorrow. Circe and Giganta will be dealing with any cops that are certain to show. Considering what's going on regarding the Justice League right now, I doubt we'll have any trouble with them."

"Don't be so confident," Volcana warned. "Trust me, I've been at this long enough to know that a hero will always show u to ruin your day when you least expect it."

Aresia glared at her. "I am not stupid. Don't speak to me as if I am."

Volcana was taken aback. "I wasn't, I was just saying-"

"Quiet," Aresia baulked. "We hit during closing time. That will be when they are at their most vulnerable."

Catwoman raised a hand. "No offence, but after dark would be best. Less people and we could knock all the guards out and grab what we want with little trouble."

"Who is in charge?" Aresia questioned angrily.

Catwoman and Giganta exchanged a glance.

"We hit during changeover. Anymore questions?"

Giganta cautiously raised her hand. "Where are we?"

"Gateway City," Aresia told her.

"And where's that?"

"California."

They were still in the US, but being in California raised another question. "How did I get here?"

Circe grinned. "I brought you here along with the others."

"No more questions," Aresia said, looking around. "We'll go over the plan tonight." She turned to Circe. "Keep an eye on them. I'm going out to scout the museum one last time before tomorrow." Aresia left the room without another word.

Giganta looked around at the others. She had essentially been drafted into this and she wondered if the same was true for any of the others. By the looks of it, she doubted it. It appeared the others were there of their own volition.

She wasn't at all looking forward to what was to come. Though perhaps she could turn it to her advantage. While she didn't know how to get in contact with the Justice League or Wally from here, she did know how to get in contact with the cops. If she got the chance, she would warn them and this might end with her relationship with Wally not being destroyed.

There was hope, but right now she had no idea how to even get in contact with the police. She couldn't see a phone and she doubted one in this old place would still work.

Then there was the other problem. Calling the cops would make her a snitch and that wasn't something she really wanted to be labelled with. This whole thing was a mess and it wasn't even of her own doing. She just hoped she could get out of this unscathed.

* * *

Updated December 2017


	33. JLU:TSC:Ch33

****Chapter Thirty-Three****

 ** **Dakota City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **21:24 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 16, 2007****

Both not wanting to stay up too late and also needing to set off early tomorrow, Emil had decided that they should all get an early night. With him going off to his own room, Galatea and Pauline stepped into theirs only to find a single double-bed that presumably they were meant to share.

While it was true that Emil's friend Delina Gibson had a large house, it still only had four bedrooms. They had known they would have to share a room, they had just hoped that there were separate beds. That was clearly not the case.

Galatea stood and stared at it for a few moments. "This isn't going to work," she said finally.

Galatea put down her small bag which contained just a few items of clothing, one of them being her white leotard. Back at the facility where she had spent the last year, she'd had multiple of them, but she had only left with one, the others most likely damaged or destroyed when she pulverised the place. Pauline on the other hand, had brought a lot of clothes in a few cases whereas both Galatea and Emil had precious few.

"I can go downstairs and sleep on the couch," Pauline suggested.

"Nah, you take the bed. I'm not even tired." Galatea sat down on a chair in the corner and leant back, the wood creaking beneath her.

"You sure?" Pauline asked.

Galatea looked towards the window. "I'm sure. I know how you humans need your sleep."

"Don't you need sleep?"

"Sure, but not as much as you do." Galatea rose up and looked out of the window to the dark street outside. The only source of light was the street lights and that coming from the windows of other houses. In the distance, she could see the glow from the city proper, which was denser with taller buildings. Even so, they weren't even an eighteenth as tall as the ones in Metropolis, the ones here only being around four to fourteen storeys tall.

She continued to look out of the window while Pauline got ready for bed and didn't sit back down until the older woman was under the covers. There she remained, till she started to drift off to sleep despite the rather old hard wooden chair she was perched on.

That's when she heard what sounded like gunfire on the wind. She stood up and made her way back to the window and opened it. The sounds were more clear to her now and it sounded like it was coming from somewhere on the other side of the city. She doubted that even if Pauline was awake that she would be able to hear it, as human hearing was pitiful.

Galatea closed the window and sat back down, folding her arms over her chest. She then looked down at the bag that held her white one-piece. There was more than a little temptation to go out there and have a look at what was going on. Slowly, she leant forward and unzipped the bag and stared at the white material, before zipping it back up.

The gunfire was none of her business. It wasn't her fault if someone was getting shot at, it was whoever was being shot at for getting into that mess. She had her own problems and going out there would just add to them.

With the sounds of more gunshots, a small explosion, she reached down and unzipped the bag again, pulling out her white outfit. She looked at it for a moment before glancing over to Pauline.

"This is stupid," she muttered in annoyance under her breath. "Don't do it," she told herself. "I shouldn't even care."

Unfortunately, or perhaps, fortunately, she didn't listen to herself and changed, throwing her t-shirt and jeans to the side as she pulled on her white leotard and boots. Her gloves were missing and her outfit still had the graze in the arm from where she had been shot when she had first escaped, but those minor grievances were unimportant.

Outfitted, she made her way over to the window and pulled it open. She had one foot on the windowsill when she heard movement behind her.

"Going somewhere?"

Galatea looked back to see that Pauline was now sat up in bed staring at her.

"There's something I need to do," she told her.

Pauline frowned. "What could you possibly need to do at this time of night?"

"I heard gunfire." With that she climbed out of the window and flew up into the night, streaking towards the source of the gunfire not waiting for the older woman's response.

As she approached the city proper, Galatea caught sight of someone else in the sky ahead. She altered course to intercept as more gunshots rang out. The figure ahead began to spiral out of control, smoke appearing to be coming from his left boot.

She rushed over, grabbing him out of the sky, before dropping him onto a nearby roof. He hit the flat roof with a pained yelp, but she wasn't interested in him, or if he was hurt. She was more interested in the two gunmen.

She landed in the alleyway where the two gunmen were stood, their weapons drawn. The one on the left was in a button shirt and jeans, while the other one had a cheap blazer on.

"Who the hell are you?" the one on the left demanded. The one on the right simply aimed his gun and fired.

If she had been human then she would have received a fatal bullet in the heart. As it was, the bullet exploded on impact, the shrapnel harmlessly falling to the ground.

"Crap," he shouted in surprise.

Galatea wasn't impressed. She turned her fiery gaze to his gun. He let out a yelp and dropped it as it began to heat up rapidly. She then turned her attention to the other gunman in the blazer. He quickly raised his gun and started firing wildly at her. She stood there and waited until he was out of bullets before she smiled.

"Finished?" she asked with amusement.

The one on the left looked to the one on the right. "Run!" he yelled.

They turned on their heels and bolted out of the alleyway, only to find that their way was blocked. Galatea stood there with her hands on her hips and a grin on her face. They stared at her wide-eyed and slowly backed away.

"Going somewhere?" she asked them.

"What do we do?" the one on the left said frantically.

"Just run for it, idiot," the other said as he turned around and bolted.

The other was close behind, following his comrade as they navigated the network of back alleys. They turned a corner to find her stood at the end, hands on hips, the same grin on her face.

"How many of you are there?" the one in the blazer asked fearfully.

"Just one," she replied. "Have you decided to give up yet?"

They didn't reply and with the sounds of police sirens on the wind, she knew she would have to take the initiative. She rushed forwards and grabbed them by the scruff of the neck before they could react and dragged them over to a nearby dumpster and threw them in, closing the lid on top of them and using her heat vision to seal the lid shut. Knowing that she probably shouldn't let them suffocate, she punched an airhole in the side, getting a satisfying yelp from the two inside.

She dusted off her hands with satisfaction. "That'll hold you," she said loudly.

With them secured she took to the sky and flew back to where she had left the so-called "hero" the other two had been initially shooting at. He was stood on the roof with his damaged boot in his hand looking at it.

He stopped and turned his attention to her. "Who're you?" he asked.

She looked at his outfit which appeared to be modified sports equipment. The visor on his helmet didn't particularly hide much of his face and over-all she had to admit that he didn't look quite as idiotic or clownish as most 'heroes' did, though that wasn't saying much. By the look of him, she guessed that he was in his late teens, closing in on his twenties.

"I ask the questions," she said, folding her arms with a glare.

"Oookaay," he said nervously. "Go ahead."

"Why were they shooting at you?"

"They were planning on kidnapping the Mayor's kids for ransom. I managed to get the whole thing recorded, video and audio, but they caught me, or rather they saw Backpack moving off and followed it right too me."

Galatea decided she didn't care to know what "Backpack" was. Instead, she simply told him what she believed he wanted to know. "They're locked in a dumpster, so they won't be kidnapping anyone."

"You caught 'em?"

"Yes," she said. "I'll take you to them."

"About that," he said gesturing to his boot. "They shot out one of my Jet Blades."

She didn't hide her annoyance. "You should have designed it better."

He frowned. "Yeah, maybe. My name's Gear by the way. What's yours?"

"Unimportant," she replied as she stepped forward. She grabbed him by the underarms and flew down to the alleyway, literally dropping him off. He hit the concrete with a slap followed by another pained yelp.

"Would it hurt you to put me down gently?" he asked as he picked himself up off the ground. "You could've broken my arm."

"I caught your criminals for you, you should be grateful." She didn't wait for his reply as she flew off, heading back towards Delina's house as fast as she could. Not wanting to draw too much attention to herself, she landed a block away and walked the rest of the way.

It was a rather pleasant night. The sky was clear and even with all the light pollution she could make out perhaps a dozen or so stars. Unfortunately, her stroll was over far too quickly as she soon found herself outside of Delina's house.

After checking that no one was watching, she flew up to the still open window and climbed inside.

She heard Pauline speak the moment her foot hit the floor. "I heard sirens."

Galatea looked over to see Pauline still sat up in bed looking over at her in the darkness.

"If you must know, they weren't after me, just some criminals."

"Were you seen?" she questioned.

"Only by the criminals and the local vigilante crime-fighter. Not that I'm impressed, far from it. I doubt he catches many criminals."

"Going out like that was risky. You can't afford to let people know you're here."

"We'll be on the road and well out of the city by midday tomorrow," Galatea pointed out.

"It was still risky."

"You worry too much," Galatea dismissed.

"You're too carefree," Pauline retorted.

"We haven't seen any indication that I'm even being pursued. None whatsoever. Since I left Keystone City, I haven't seen any sign that I'm being followed, apart from the Justice League, which we ditched back in Metropolis, so calm down. I did some good, you should be happy."

"I guess it's a good step. But you still have to be careful."

"You sound like my father," Galatea said.

"I assume that's a compliment."

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" the clone questioned. "We are setting off early tomorrow."

"I was on the cusp of sleep earlier when someone decided to wake me up by climbing out of the window."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere now. So you can lay down and stop talking."

"Maybe I want to use this opportunity to get to know you better," Pauline said. "I know what Emil's told me, but that's it. He's worried about you."

"He shouldn't be. I'm nigh on indestructible. I have more reason to be worried about him. Pretty much everything and anything can kill a human. I don't know how you function when at any moment something could happen that seriously injures or kills you."

"That's life for us. That's life for most creatures on this planet. It must be nice to know that nothing can hurt you. That you're pretty much invulnerable."

"Pretty much invulnerable is maybe an exaggeration. There are things I need to avoid."

"Like Kryptonite."

"And giant power conduits. They'll put you in a coma for several months."

"That must have been unpleasant."

"Unpleasant isn't the word to describe it. I can't think of one that does. Not even agonising covers it. There was huge amounts of energy in that cable and Supergirl tried to fry me with it. Granted, I was trying to blow up their Watchtower at the time and I guess I deserved it. I was ordered to stand down by my superiors and I ignored them. I saw the chance to end her, to end my double and I took it. Only she got the upper hand."

"How did you get off their space station?" Pauline wondered.

"They were told to hand me over. After their weapon had just been used to obliterate the Cadmus headquarters and injure hundreds if not thousands, they didn't push their luck and did as they were told."

"How long were you out?"

"I was in a coma for months. When I awoke, I found myself in a room with a red sun lamp. I probably would have woken sooner if I'd been under a yellow sun, but as it was I was out of energy and as weak as a human."

"Emil told me that they retrained you?"

"He was assigned to me but didn't get to see me as often as we'd both have liked, which was usually twice a week. They had him off elsewhere a lot of the time, though I don't know what it was he was doing."

"He said they trained you in hand-to-hand combat?"

"Yes, unpowered combat. Some martial arts and weapons training. They also taught me discipline, but I don't think it took. Then one day it stopped, even Dad stopped visiting me. Maybe they knew they couldn't control me and were trying to figure out what to do with me."

"Emil told me all about it. He was blocked from visiting you. He wasn't even told that they were planning on disposing of you. He found out from a friend and co-worker. That's when he decided to get you out of there. He also contacted me and I agreed to let you stay at mine for a while."

"If you'd known it would have ended up with you on the run with us, would you have let us stay?" Galatea asked her.

Pauline shrugged. "I don't know."

"Is that the truth?"

"The truth is probably not. Not if I knew that I'd lose my job and have to face the founders of the Justice League. They're very intimidating. I was close to soiling my underwear when they were questioning me."

"Sorry," Galatea offered.

Pauline smiled warmly. "I think that's the first time I've heard you say that and it sounds like you meant it."

"I'm as surprised as you are. I was taught not to feel, just to follow orders."

"But you do feel. You're a good person y'know. No matter how Cadmus tried to warp you and make you into nothing more than a tool, it's not who you are."

"You sure about that?"

"You heard gunfire and you flew off to check it out. You could have just ignored it, but you didn't."

"I was just curious, that's all," Galatea said firmly. "Now you should really be getting some rest."

"I will if you promise not to go flying off anymore tonight."

"Sure."

"Promise?"

Galatea rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Okay, I promise."

Satisfied, Pauline lay back down and pulled the sheet up around her neck. Galatea's smirk turned into a small smile. While she still couldn't say she entirely trusted the older woman, she could say that she was starting to become somewhat of a friend.

Friend. The word felt strange to her. In the clone's relatively short existence there hadn't really been anyone she could call that. There was Emil, But she saw him as more than just a friend, she saw him as her father, as the one who gave her life. He was the one she trusted and respected.

Beyond Emil and to a much lesser extent, Pauline she didn't have anyone. She didn't quite know what to make of Delina and considering they were leaving early tomorrow morning, there wouldn't be enough time to get to know her with any real depth.

For the foreseeable future, it would be just her, her father and Pauline. That suited her just fine, for the time being at least. While she would like to be able to have more people she could trust, that wasn't feasible at this point in time.

One day she hoped.

Galatea leant back in the chair and decided to rest her eyes for a few minutes.

She then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 ** **Gateway City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **19:33 – Pacific Standard Time****

 ** **March 16, 2007****

Giganta sat on the edge of the old bed in the small room in the upstairs of the old abandoned house. She had contemplated fleeing but didn't know where to go in this city or where exactly in California Gateway City even was. It wasn't like there was anyone out here she could turn to. She could hardly call the cops. They would get their collective asses handed to them.

There was also the problem that Aresia would most likely hunt her down and murder her. There was something unsettling about the woman. She was dangerous and Giganta was too much of a coward to dare get on her bad side.

That was the hurtful truth that she couldn't avoid. Historically, every confrontation she had been in, she had given up as soon as things started to turn sour. She surrendered, threw in the towel, waved the white flag. She was a coward and she couldn't escape it.

That upsetting fact was the only reason she was still here. She was too scared to try and flee. What would they do to her if they caught her? Most of them would do nothing, but Aresia had threatened her with death multiple times and she was sure she might actually go through with it if Giganta gave her reason too. Trying to run away would probably be an adequate reason for her to off her. The woman certainly seemed cold-hearted enough to not think twice about it.

"You don't want to be here do you?"

Giganta looked up to see Catwoman stood leaning against the open door, her hand on her hip.

The size-shifter didn't answer, she just cast her gaze to the bare wood floor.

The leather-clad thief moved over and sat down on the bed next to her. "You can talk to me."

Giganta looked over at her but said nothing.

"You don't trust me, that's fine," Catowoman said. "I don't trust you or anyone else here either, so we've got that much in common."

"Have you got a point?" Giganta asked wearily.

Catwoman offered her hand. "Selina," she said.

"That your name?" Giganta asked, eyeing the hand.

"I thought it was common knowledge. It's not exactly a secret. Now usually when someone offers a hand, the other person shakes it."

She did so, albeit cautiously. "Giganta."

"Not gonna tell me your real name, then?"

"It's Giganta."

"Seriously. That's your real name?"

"The name I had before, back in my old life has no meaning anymore. Maybe it's time to ditch this name too. Come up with something fresh and new. Giganta's the name of a super-villain and I don't want to be that anymore."

Catwoman seemed surprised by that. "You don't?"

"No. I hate it. I just want things to be normal."

Catwoman stared at her for a moment, before casting her gaze forward at the wall. "Honestly, I don't know what it's like to be a super-villain, so I guess I can't really say I know what you're going through."

It was gIganta's turn to be surprised. "I thought you were one?"

The cat themed villain smiled and shook her head. "I'm just a thief that has a love of animals. I have no interest in being a megalomaniac or inflicting actual harm on people I don't think deserve it. Sure, I find a thrill in this kind of work and this job showed a lot of promise for a big payout. That's why I took it. Not quite so sure about that now though."

"Why's that?"

"Because Nightwing and his girlfriend are here in the city."

"Nightwing?" Giganta repeated. "I know the name, but I've never fought him."

"I saw him not long ago, back on the East coast. He was helping Wonder Woman with something. With him here and Aresia telling us that the museum holds Themysciran artefacts, I'm positive that we're the reason they're here. They found out somehow."

"Have you told the others?" Giganta questioned.

Catwoman pursed her lips before answering. "No, and neither are you."

"Why?"

"Forewarning is a powerful thing. We help each other and we'll get out of this in one piece. Not just with our skin, but also with a few expensive trinkets in our possession."

"You want Aresia and the others to take a fall," Giganta realised.

"You're a clever one."

"But why?"

"Because I know that she only cares about getting what she wants. We're only here to carry everything. I doubt she expects any resistance. You, in fact, are a great asset to her."

"I am?"

"You can carry half the museum's artefacts without any trouble. They'll be like toys to you."

"Yeah, but I'm also likely to break everything. I'm not exactly delicate when I'm big."

"Properly packaged and stored and you don't need to be delicate," Catwoman said. "And Aresia has some cases ready."

"So what's the issue then? We can clear out the whole museum then without any trouble."

"Except Nightwing," Catwoman pointed out.

"How exactly do you know he's here?"

"Aresia sent me out to scope the museum earlier. I spotted him and his girlfriend. No sign of Wonder Woman, but she's here if they're here."

"So you think that they'll intervene."

"They were watching the museum."

"So they will intervene," Giganta surmised.

"Yes they will and all we have to do is not confront them directly. Let the others fight while we grab some trinkets and make our escape."

Giganta slowly shook her head. "What if I don't want to steal anything?"

"Why wouldn't you? It's easy money, a win-win."

"Is it?"

Catwoman rested a hand on her shoulder. "Oh dear, he's gotten to you, hasn't he?" She sighed. "You shouldn't let him control your life."

"Who?"

"The Flash."

"He's not controlling my life," Giganta objected.

Catwoman was sceptical. "Isn't he? Then why are you changing for him?"

"I'm not changing for him."

"Then what's the problem?" Catwoman questioned. "I've heard enough to know you don't have any problems with this line of work."

"I told you, I don't want to do this anymore. I shouldn't even be here, I was brought here against my will. I never agreed to this."

"No, you didn't and like I said, if you look out for me, I'll look out for you. It's simple. We'll get out of this and you can go back to lover-boy, I'll even make sure you get there safe. Do we have a deal?"

Giganta looked down at the floor. She knew she couldn't entirely trust the cat-themed thief, but she also knew that if she was going to get out of this, then she would need a friend. From what she knew, Catwoman skirted the line between good and bad. If there was anyone here that had any chance of helping her, it was Catwoman.

Giganta looked back at her. "Fine, it's a deal. And to add, you can take the loot, I don't care about it."

Catwoman smiled. "If only all my partners were like that." She held out her gloved hand. Giganta reached out and they shook hands and the deal was made.

* * *

Updated December 2017


	34. JLU:TSC:Ch34

****Chapter Thirty-Four****

 ** **Outside the Museum of Antiquities****

 ** **Gateway City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **00:08 – Pacific Standard Time****

 ** **March 17, 2007****

Nightwing lowered his night-vision binoculars and cast his gaze down to the street below.

Nothing.

It was mind-numbingly dull to just be sat there on the roof of the building opposite the museum. He just wished that whatever was supposed to happen would happen soon. But that was the problem with mystics, they could never just give you all the information you needed. It was like some secret code that only they knew how to decipher and they had no intention on letting you in on how to understand what it was they were prattling about even though it could mean the difference between life and death.

 _"May I ask something of you?"_ The sudden sound of Starfire's voice over the communicator startled him, but only for a moment.

He raised his binoculars and looked over to the building that lay on the far side of the museum and saw her sat there looking bored. "What is it?" he asked.

 _"_ _ _How long until the enemy make their move?"__

He didn't say anything.

 _"_ _ _Are you there?"__

"I'm here," he said. "I don't know how long it'll be. It could be tonight, it could be a week from now."

 _"_ _ _So we will be here every night all night and the arrow man and the two blonde women will be here all day every day until the enemy make their move?"__ she questioned sounding as bored as she looked.

"Most likely, yes," he responded. Nightwing raised his binoculars and watched a small group of three as they walked unassumingly past the museum.

 _"_ _ _I am bored."__

"So am I," he agreed as he lowered the binoculars once more."But we agreed to help, or at least I did. You don't have to be here, y'know."

 _"_ _ _I want to help."__

"Why?" he inquired. "We're all aliens to you. Why does some robbery of some museum on an alien world matter to you?"

 _"_ _ _This is a new experience,"__ she told him. _"_ _ _I also agreed to help and I will see it through to the end."__

"Even if it's boring?"

 _"_ _ _Even if it is most boring, yes. Why don't they attack already?"__

Nightwing chuckled at that. It was cut short when he sensed a presence behind him. He looked around expecting to see someone, but there was no one there. He then noticed that a note had been stuck to the roof access door.

He stood up and cautiously made his way over to it and peeled the sticky note off and read what was written on it, which was three words: 'Closing time tomorrow', followed by two X's.

He recognised the handwriting almost immediately. "Selina," he muttered. This was obviously a tip, but how or why was Catwoman here in Gateway City and how did she get here? The last he heard Selina Kyle didn't have the freedom to catch a plane. She was a wanted felon after-all. That meant that she had arrived here by other means.

Nightwing held his hand to his ear. "Star, I may have just gotten a little help from a little kitty."

 _"_ _ _What do you mean? What is a kitty?"__

"Someone's left a note that states simply, 'tomorrow at closing time.'"

 _"_ _ _Is that when the criminals will attack the museum?"__

"A heist Starfire," he corrected. "It could mean that, but it could also be to throw us off. A trick."

 _"_ _ _Who left the note?"__

"I have a good idea who it was. I'll have to inform Arrow and Canary when they take over tomorrow morning." He then checked the time on his timepiece. "Or rather later today," he amended, considering it was now very early morning on the seventeenth.

 _"_ _ _You did not say who left the note?"__ she reminded him.

"Catwoman," he said.

 _"_ _ _The strange woman that you did not like? The one who had the whip on her belt?"__ Starfire asked, looking for clarification.

"Yes, her."

 _"_ _ _She did say she wanted to help. Perhaps she went against your instruction and decided to help anyway?"__

"I doubt it," Nightwing said. "But still, I'd be an idiot to ignore it."

 _"_ _ _So you believe the museum will, in fact, be heisted at closing time?"__

"I'm not going to rule it out," he responded. "However, I'm taking it with a heaping load of salt. She's been more of a nuisance than a help and she's the only person to repeatedly avoid capture by either me or Batman. She's slippery and mostly untrustworthy. That said, there have been times when she has been an asset, though that was few and far between."

 _"_ _ _So you are saying we should be careful to not put too much trust into this tip-off we were given."__

"Yes, that's what I'm saying," Nightwing confirmed. "Which means we continue to watch until morning and brief Arrow and the others when they get here."

 _"_ _ _I understand,"__ Starfire replied sounding a little down.

Nightwing felt bad for her. This wasn't exactly the most exciting or thrilling thing to be doing. He himself would rather be doing something else, however, there was a threat posed to the museum and considering it held ancient magical items, it could prove to be quite dangerous if they fell into the wrong hands.

For now, they would continue to sit and watch until Arrow and the others took over.

* * *

 ** **Dakota City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **05:32 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 17, 2007****

"Tea," Pauline's voice called out to her. "Wake up."

She opened her eyes to see the light was on and that Pauline was dressed. "What?" she responded in annoyance.

"It's half-five, time to get ready."

Galatea stretched. "I must have fallen asleep," she said, slowly standing up.

Pauline gestured to the white one-piece that she was wearing. "You might want to change clothes. If you go downstairs in that, your father will throw a fit."

She looked down at her white leotard, which she had gone out in late last night. "Right, I'll do just that."

"Good, I'll be downstairs," Pauline said as she picked up her case that held some of her clothes and headed out of the room. The clone then quickly changed and stuffed her leotard into her bag before heading downstairs with it in hand.

"There she is," Emil said from where he sat at the dining table.

Galatea smiled back. "Morning."

"You want cereal or toast?" Delina asked them.

"Not hungry," Galatea replied.

"Toast will be fine," Emil answered.

"The same," Pauline said.

"And Tea will be having some as well," Emil added.

"I'm not hungry," she repeated.

"You need to keep your strength up," he told her.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Keeping up my strength isn't an issue," she said firmly. "Besides, it won't kill me to skip it."

Emil looked at her with a slight frown. "I know you won't die and you can survive without food due to the energy from the sun, but as someone who knows your genetics, I can tell you that not eating isn't actually that good for you. You still need food if you want to be healthy."

Galatea gave in. "Fine, I'll have whatever you're having." She sat down next to her father.

Delina put four slices of bread into the large four slice toaster. "Want coffee or anything to drink?" she asked them.

"Sure," Emil said. "I need something to wake me up."

"I'll have one too," Pauline said.

"I hate coffee," Galatea said pulling a face. "And it stinks."

"No coffee for you then," Delina commented as she switched on the kettle. "Do you want anything else?"

"No, I'll be fine," the clone said.

"Sure?" Delina asked as she grabbed three coffee mugs from out of a cupboard.

"Yes."

"I have juice."

"Fine, I'll have a glass of juice," Galatea said, trying not to get angry. She didn't want a drink, but if it would shut her up and stop her asking, then she would have one.

After putting the coffee beans into the mugs, Delina grabbed a glass before heading the refrigerator and pulling out a carton of juice. She filled it up and put it down on the table in front of Galatea.

"Thanks," she said unenthusiastically.

She watched as Delina grabbed the toast that popped out of the toaster, putting the pieces onto four plates.

Delina turned to them. "Anyone want anything on it?"

"It'll be fine as is," Emil said.

"I'll have strawberry jam or jelly on mine," Pauline said.

"Sure, I have some jam. How about you?" Delina asked Galatea.

"Same as Pauline I suppose," she replied.

Delina put Jam on two pieces of toast, before putting all four on the table. She then made the coffee, putting three cups on the table.

They all ate their toast and drank their coffee, or juice in Galatea's case, in silence. Once they were all finished, Delina put the empty plates and drinking receptacles on the sideboard.

Emil stood up sharply. "I hope everyone's got everything ready because we'll be off in a minute."

"Yes," Galatea said. "I have everything, not that I have a lot."

Pauline nodded.

Emil stepped over to Delina and they hugged briefly. "Thank you for the hospitality."

"Good luck," she said in reply. "I'll make sure the caretaker at my holiday home knows you're coming."

"Thanks," he said. Emil turned to Pauline and Galatea as they stood up and collected their bags.

Delina walked with them into the garage and with a press of a button, the door slid open. They put their bags in the trunk before they climbed in, Emil at the wheel, Pauline in the front passenger seat and Galatea in the back.

"Thanks again," Emil said to Delina as he passed the directions to Pauline, who promptly put them in the glovebox.

Delina waved. "Hopefully next time I see you will be under better circumstances."

She stepped back as the car drove out of the garage and down the driveway, passed her car and onto the street. She stepped out front and waved as the car moved away.

* * *

 ** **Jump City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **04:04 – Pacific Standard Time****

 ** **March 17, 2007****

Wonder Woman landed back at the camp outside the city. Superman and Argo were doing a final sweep of the inner city to make sure there was no one that was still trapped.

While she would never say it out loud because of how callous it would sound, she was glad the Gordanians had hit here and not somewhere like Los Angeles. There were considerably fewer people here. Still, she couldn't deny the tragedy that had occurred here. It saddened her to know beyond the atmosphere, there was a cruel universe out there.

She wondered if the people knew just how doomed they would be if the Justice League didn't exist. They were their only current real line of defence from extra-solar invaders and even so, they had been powerless to stop this city from being decimated. It had only proved that they shouldn't have given in to pressure and disabled their gun. If they had had it active from when the alien fleet had first arrived, then they could have avoided this catastrophe.

She looked up to see Superman and Argo land in the middle of the encampment.

Superman walked over to her. "We haven't found anyone else, but we aren't ruling out anything. There may still be people trapped."

"You going out again?"

"In fifteen minutes," he answered. "I think we've got most of them out, so I think we should relieve most of the league and let them catch up on some rest."

"That sounds like a good idea," she agreed.

"You can head back-" He paused. "Where was it you were again?"

"Gateway City," she told him.

"Will you be relaying through the teleporter?" he asked, referring to how they had the technology to teleport her up to the Watchtower, then down to Gateway City without having to materialise her on the station.

"Yes, I will be." She rested her hand against her ear. "Wonder Woman to Watchtower."

She waited for the response. __"Watchtower here,"__ came Shayera's voice.

"I need a site to site to Gateway City outskirts. Put me down anywhere outside the city."

 _"_ _ _We have locked onto you."__

She felt the familiar tingle as she was pulled away. The world around her shimmered and in a moment, she was surrounded by trees, Gateway City visible nearby. She wasted no time getting to work.

"Wonder Woman to Nightwing, report in."

 _"_ _ _Nightwing here. Are you back?"__

"I am," she confirmed as she took to the air. "Where are you now?"

 _"Both m_ _ _e and Starfire are currently watching over the museum. Green Arrow, Black Canary and Stargirl have arrived and we agreed that they watch during the day while me and Star watch during the night. Also, we may have received a tip-off as to when the museum is going to get robbed."__

That got her attention. "From who?"

 _"_ _ _Someone left a note. From the handwriting, I think it's from Catwoman."__

"Catwoman? How did she get out here from the East coast?"

 _"_ _ _I don't know. But it's nearly identical to her handwriting, so I'm assuming it's her."__

"Don't make assumptions," she warned.

 _"_ _ _I don't usually, but it's either her or someone with an uncanny likeness in handwriting. Also, she managed to leave the note without me seeing her and not many can do that, Catwoman being one of the few who can."__

"How much trust do you put in it?" she questioned, feeling sceptical of its legitimacy.

 _"_ _ _I'm not going to outright ignore it, but I think it's best that we carry on as though I never got the note. We'll see if it's true or not at closing time this evening."__

Wonder Woman slowed as she approached the museum. She could see Starfire on the roof that lay behind the museum, but Nightwing was invisible to her.

"Where are you?" she asked.

" _Directly under you."_

She looked down at the building and finally saw him. His mostly black outfit blended into the darkness, almost completely concealing him. Wonder Woman dropped down next to him.

"Nice of you to drop in," he said dryly. "How was Jump City?"

"Upsetting," she responded. "A lot of injured and dead."

Nightwing raised up his binoculars and peered down to the museum. He then lowered them, staring up at the sky. "I was wrong," he said finally.

She was caught off-guard, not knowing what he was referring to. "Wrong about what?"

"The energy cannon you have on your space station. I was convinced it was a bad idea. Turns out it wasn't. At least when dealing with hostile aliens."

"That is what it was made for in the first place," she told him. "The Thanagarians and their Hyper-space Bypass was what led us to construct the weapon. Batman ended up using the first Watchtower as a giant bomb to destroy their bypass. He and Terrific designed the cannon, so if anything like that happened again we wouldn't have to drop another space station on it. According to Batman, space stations are expensive to build, even for him."

"I bet they are," Nightwing agreed, raising his binoculars back up.

Wonder Woman peered down into the street and watched as the odd car drove past. The traffic was fairly light, though considering what time it was, it wasn't particularly surprising.

Her mind began to wander as she watched the steady stream of red white lights go by. Her thoughts fell onto Batman who she had indirectly mentioned only a few minutes ago. He was an enigma to her, even to this day. Though there had been something between them, something that had grown quite strong. She wondered if anything would become of it, but it hadn't. Somewhere along the line the two of them had drifted apart.

She looked back to Nightwing, wondering if she could get some answers regarding the Dark Knight. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"It's about Bruce."

He lowered his binoculars. "Codenames only while in uniform, you know that."

"Can I ask you, or are you going to keep lecturing me on protocol?"

"Sure, ask away."

She fell silent as she tried to think of how to ask what it was she wanted answers to. Finally, she came out with it.

"What happened to him?" she began, before clarifying. "I mean me and him were close, but nothing came of it. About a year-and-a-half ago we started to drift apart. I never realised it was happening until the Bat-clan collapsed and fell apart. That's when I realised that we had become distant. I barely saw him anymore."

"He had his own life," Nightwing said with a sigh. He wasn't sure whether he should tell her about Barbara and their involvement. He thought on it for a few moments before deciding that if she was going to find out, it would be by either Bruce or Barbara, though he didn't even know if Barbara and Diana had actually met.

"What are you thinking?" she asked him.

He glanced at her. "Do you know what happened?"

"Happened?"

"Why the Bat-clan is dead," he said in clarification.

"Something with the Joker and Robin. He never went into specifics."

"You know that Joker and Quinn are dead, right?" he asked.

"Again, he never went into specifics. Only that the Joker was killed with his own gun and that Quinn fell to her death and was presumably washed out to sea."

Nightwing turned his attention back down to the museum. "The Joker's one psycho nobody will miss," he said as he raised his binoculars once again and peered through them. "Lazy damn guards," he muttered.

"What are they doing?" she questioned.

"Two of them are chatting away not paying attention. They could both be taken out and neither of them would even realise it was even happening."

"I can see the job being tiresome," she said.

"Not an excuse. They're paid to watch."

"I'm not excusing them," she said. "I just said that I can see it being boring and tedious. They still have a job to do and if it were Amazons put in charge of security, then you can be assured they would not slouch. They would be alert and ready at all times."

"Unfortunately, we're stuck with these guys," he said gesturing towards the museum.

"Once this is all done with, I will have to inform mother about this. Some of the items in their belong to Themyscira and will have to be confiscated."

"You can't just take them," Nightwing pointed out.

"Then we will trade for them," she said. "Ancient, non-magical items for the magical ones."

"I'm sure you'll be able to figure something out," Nightwing commented.

"I'm sure we will. I'm going to check on the Sandsmark residence."

"Okay, keep in contact."

"I will," she agreed as she took to the air.

* * *

 ** **Gateway City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **04:46 – Pacific Standard Time****

 ** **March 17, 2007****

"Where have you been?" Aresia demanded of Catwoman as she slipped in through a window.

"Out," the leather-clad thief replied nonchalantly.

Aresia grabbed her and slammed her into the wall, hard. "I asked you a question," she said through gritted teeth. "You will answer it!"

Catwoman frowned. She wasn't used to this kind of treatment. "I was getting to know the city," she told her. "I like to know the area around the place I'm about to steal from."

"You already scoped out the museum earlier. Why did you need to do it again?"

"Not the museum, the blocks around it," Catwoman clarified. "I like to know the area, all the alleys, roads, even the rooftops." She smiled. "Especially the rooftops."

Aresia released her. "As long as that was all you were doing because if it wasn't, then you will also get to know the dirt beneath the city very well. Now get some rest. I need you ready and alert."

"Are we going over the plan?" Catwoman asked as politely as she could manage, given she was starting to detest the woman.

"Yes, we will."

"I'll get some rest then." Catwoman moved off and headed upstairs not looking back at Aresia. She found it rather amateurish that they were supposed to be robbing a museum tomorrow and the team didn't know things like the response time of the police, the equipment they had at their disposal or even the full layout of the museum. She didn't even know if Aresia knew any of that.

Selina shrugged as she stepped into the room and laid down on the mattress that was on the floor next to the bed where Giganta and Emmylou were sleeping. It wasn't the most glamorous sleeping arrangement she had been forced to endure, but it wasn't the worst either.

Selina smiled as she thought about Nightwing on the rooftop. He had gotten her message which she was sure would be appreciated, even if he would never admit it. Of course, she was hoping to use the confusion in the fight that was sure to happen to grab a few trinkets to sell. Ancient artefacts went for a high price if one found the right buyer and she knew a few people who would pay a nice price to get their hands on something Themysciran. She just had to get out with the items, which probably wouldn't be too hard. She could evade Batman, so Nightwing, his orange girlfriend and Wonder Woman wouldn't be a problem.

Of course, she had agreed to work with Giganta, to help each other to increase their chances of escape, but the size-shifter was just a means to an end. If she had to, she would cut her loose and leave her to be caught if it meant her own escape.

It wasn't something she liked to do, but she liked being caught even less. Whatever plan they would have going in wouldn't survive contact with the heroes and once the fighting started, that is when she would let the others fight while she took what she wanted and slipped away.

She didn't put too much stock into her own plan going well, knowing that it was likely to fall apart at some point, either by her being spotted or something else. But she liked having to think up new plans on the fly. It was what made things interesting.

* * *

Updated December 2017


	35. JLU:TSC:Ch35

****Chapter Thirty-Five****

 ** **Project Ultima Facility (Formerly Project Cadmus)****

 ** **Outside Bethesda – Maryland****

 ** **United States****

 ** **07:45 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 17, 2007****

J'onn J'onzz was in deep meditation when the door to his cell opened. Unlike humans, he didn't require rest in the form of sleep, at least not in the way the people of Earth understood it. Still, he was very much aware that the door was open and that the armed guards were stood outside. He was also aware that Colonel Flag was with them.

"J'onn J'onzz," came the colonel's voice.

J'onn came out of his meditation from where he was sat on the edge of the bed. He slowly stood up and faced the military men and waited for him to continue.

"Follow me," Flag said without explanation.

J'onn followed Flag cautiously, as he led him and the guards to the conference room. The military man promptly pushed the door to the room open and they stepped inside. J'onn immediately saw King Faraday and also surprisingly, Amanda Waller sat at the table, a small card folder in front of her resting on its hard surface.

"You're letting him go," Waller said pushing the folder forward.

Flag leant over and grabbed it. He opened it and pulled out two sheets of paper. He read through them both with a scowl on his face. He then looked up. "Fine, he's yours. But I feel that this is a mistake."

Flag moved over to J'onn and pulled out a small keypad device. He ran a wire to the power inhibitor that was around J'onn's neck and input a command. The lock clicked open and the Colonel removed the device, albeit rather roughly.

"He's your responsibility now," he said to Waller. He gestured to his men. "Let's go."

They left, leaving J'onn alone with Waller and Faraday. The white-haired man stood up and offered his hand. J'onn simply bowed slightly. "Thank you," the Martian said.

"No problem," Faraday said, lowering his hand awkwardly.

Waller rose up. "While this is nice and all, we should be leaving."

"Where are we going?" J'onn asked.

"To Gotham," Waller told him. "Unfortunately, they won't give up your communicator and are studying its components, so you won't be able to contact your league."

"Why are we going to Gotham?" J'onn asked, wondering whether he should trust her or not. He wasn't sure why she was even here. There was usually an angle, though he wasn't sensing any malicious surface thoughts.

"Batman is in Gotham," Waller explained. "And we both know that you know where he lives. Of course, we won't be going with you into Gotham, we will drop you off outside and will be heading up to Metropolis ready for the nineteenth when your league will be meeting with the UN."

"Do you not work for this organisation?" J'onn inquired, gesturing to the room around them. He had to admit, he was feeling confused about her presence.

"No, I don't really work for Cadmus any longer."

"This is Project Ultima, not Cadmus," J'onn pointed out.

"A wolf in different clothing is still a wolf. This is still Cadmus, regardless of what they call it now," Waller said. "Sure, officially Cadmus was dissolved, but Ultima is still the same entity. Though downsized quite considerably, I must admit."

Faraday held up a hand to stop her. "We can discuss this on the way. Now let's get out of here."

They headed out of the building, where a soldier met up with them and guided them to the parking lot. They stopped by a black Chrysler. Waller turned to J'onn. "I suggest you take on a human appearance," she said.

"Of course," J'onn agreed. His appearance changed into that of an unassuming human male, with dark hair.

"Impressive," Faraday said, looking at him closely. "I never would suspect you weren't human."

"There would be little reason to suspect I wasn't," J'onn said.

"Normally no," Faraday accepted. "But I saw you change."

It was Waller's turn to get annoyed at the small-talk. "Stop talking and get in," she commanded as she climbed into the driver's seat. Faraday got in the front right, while J'onn got in the back.

The Martian was unsure as to whether he should put any trust into Waller or not. She had never shown any reason why he should trust her in the past. Also, her involvement in him being released early was somewhat suspicious. He knew he could reach into her mind and gather that information, but he was respectful enough to not do it and right now, he had no real reason to abuse his mental powers.

Soon, the car had left the facility and was on the freeway heading towards Gotham.

* * *

 ** **Watchtower II****

 ** **Earth Orbit****

 ** **08:21 – Station Time (EST)****

Shayera sat in the monitor nest, having relieved Terrific over eight hours ago. The two of them were doing extra time, meaning they were now doing twelve-hour shifts. Currently, Raven and her two friends were in their assigned quarters where they were to remain until Fate returned to the Watchtower. Fate, who had gone to his own tower with Zatanna, Inza and the Tamaranean Ryand'r, to retrieve some items, had told her over the communicator that they would be up here at around half-past eight, which was now less than nine minutes away.

The situation in Jump City was now mostly under control. Luckily today was a Saturday, which meant for those that had civilian day-jobs didn't have to go to work today. Unless of course, they worked Saturday, which wouldn't be pleasant for them. Working when overtired never was.

She, of course, had never really had a civilian day-job. Not here, not even back on her homeworld, Thanagar. She had gone straight from school into the military. That meant she had numerous occasions of having to perform her duty on little to no sleep.

"Shouldn't you be watching our guests?" a familiar voice asked.

Shayera lurched in her seat in surprise. She looked around to see Batman stood behind her. "You're gonna kill someone by giving them a heart attack one of these days," she told him angrily.

"You should be more vigilant," he told her in response. "Now, where are our three guests?"

"They're in their assigned room and they didn't need me to watch them sleep," she said. "Besides, Terrific was nearly dropping asleep here, so I took over so he could get some rest."

"I'll take over," Batman said. "You should go make sure they are still in their quarters."

"Haven't you been working all night?" she questioned. "You should probably be getting some rest yourself."

"I'm used to working twenty-four or even thirty-two hours straight," he responded in his usual candour.

She stood up. "Fine, go ahead. I was bored stupid anyway."

Batman took the seat and pulled up the recent reports and who was on the active duty roster and read through them, while Shayera stood and watched.

"Looking for something in particular?" she asked.

"No," he said. "Looking through the reports and the roster is standard practice when starting monitor duty."

"Yes, I know that. Just making conversation," she said with a shrug. "I'll leave you to it." She turned and headed out of the monitor nest. She could barely remember the time when she could at least have a conversation with the Dark Knight. Sure, he was never the most personable person in the universe, but there were times when he showed that he knew how to have fun and could receive and give the odd joke.

That was all in the past, though. It had been for the last several months. All the founders were starting to get worried about him. The other leaguers didn't see any difference, but those that knew him best could. The most noticeable thing was the growing hostility between him and Diana. It was something that made the rest of them uncomfortable.

They all needed to sit down sometime and talk about it. But Batman was stubborn and attempts to get him to open up about what was bothering him in the past had ended in failure. All they knew was that it involved the now former Robin and the Joker. Whatever had occurred had forced the Bat deeper into his shell, something that had always been somewhat hard to crack.

Shayera stepped onto the promenade below the nest. It was all but empty. The only ones there were Red Tornado and Orion.

Tornado was stood at one of the large windows, while Orion was sat down with his usual perpetual scowl. He reminded her in many ways of Batman. Then again, she had heard from people that she herself reminded them of Batman. She didn't quite know how to take that. In her own opinion, she was nothing like him. Well, she hoped so anyway.

A bright light caught her attention. She turned to see the familiar Ankh appear in the middle of the room meaning that the Lord of Order was arriving.

As expected, Fate was the first to emerge, followed by Inza, then Zatanna, then a rather confused looking Ryand'r.

Shayera felt a little sorry for him. He was a stranger to this world and had been pulled from one thing straight into another. They should really be sending him and his sister home, but things had been so hectic that getting them back to Tamaran had been put aside. For the time being anyway.

Fate moved swiftly over to Shayera. "Take us to Raven," he said.

"The three of them should be in their shared assigned quarters," Shayera told him.

"You will take us there."

"Sure, follow me."

Shayera led them to the elevator and they headed down to the deck where their guests were staying. Once they exited the elevator, they swiftly made their way to the shared room, where they found Omen and Shebang sat in the corridor outside.

Shayera's brow rose." Why are you out here?"

"She said she needed alone time," Shebang answered.

Shayera turned to the others. "We're here." She then noticed Zatanna had turned pale. "Are you okay?"

"Can anyone else feel that?" she asked.

"Feel what?" Shayera questioned.

Inza nodded. "I sense it as well."

"Sense what?" Shebang asked, standing up.

"Evil," Zatanna said. "It's flowing out of that room in waves. Can't you feel it?"

Shebang shook her head. "All I feel is the vibrations of the station coming through the floor."

Fate stepped towards the room. "It is not Raven you are sensing," he informed her.

"Who the hell else could it be?" Zatanna demanded. "Something seriously isn't right here."

"You are sensing the influence of Trigon through her," Fate informed her.

"Influence?" Zatanna repeated in both fear and surprise. "He's influencing her?"

"Not in the way you are thinking of, no," Fate said.

"Then just how in the hell is he influencing her?" Zatanna questioned, becoming agitated. "Because to influence is to affect and if he's as bad as you say he is, then we need to cut her off from him."

"If that can be accomplished, then I will," Fate assured her.

Zatanna didn't feel very assured. "If?" she questioned. "You've got a demon in there who's being influenced by another powerful demon and you don't know you can break the connection between them?"

Fate regarded her for a few moments. "Perhaps it would be best if you separated yourself from this. Both I and Inza are more than capable of completing this task."

"Are you?" Zatanna asked not sure as to whether she believed that or not. "Because from where I'm standing, you're clearly ignoring the obvious. The feeling of evil coming from that room isn't very reassuring. In fact, my gut feeling is telling me that we've all been duped and whatever that thing is in there has pulled the wool over our eyes."

"Your instincts are incorrect," Fate informed her. "And you are coming to an erroneous conclusion because of it."

"Am I?"

"I sense the evil as well," Fate said. "However, I also can sense that its origin lies not within that room, but from beyond. Do not assume that because the father is evil, that the daughter must be also."

Shayera took a step back. "Hold on!" she almost shouted. Everyone looked at her. "Are you telling me that Raven is the daughter of Trigon?" she demanded.

"That's right," Zatanna confirmed. "And the feeling of evil coming out of that room is freaking me out."

"You can feel evil?" Shayera asked.

Fate answered for her. "In our search for Raven, we attuned ourselves to search out the evil that I could sense. She is still feeling the effects of this and does not fully understand what it is she is sensing."

"I know what I'm sensing," Zatanna shot back.

Inza rested her hand on her shoulder. "Listen to him. He knows what he is saying."

The magician looked at Inza, then to Fate, then back again. "I-" she paused as she glanced at the door. "I can't stay here, I feel like I'm suffocating."

Shayera addressed her. "Maybe you should go to the mess hall with Omen, Shebang and Ryand'r."

Zatanna looked at them and nodded. "Yeah, maybe I will. I'm feeling a little hungry."

"You three go with her," Shayera said to the two.

Zatanna turned and headed down the corridor, the three close behind. Once they were gone, Shayera stepped between Fate and the door to the room Raven was in.

"You want to tell me something?" she demanded.

"What would you like to know?" Fate responded calmly.

"Just a small thing such as you bringing the offspring of a powerful and genocidal Demon Lord onto the Watchtower."

"You knew she was a demon," Fate said.

"You still lied."

"Etrigan is a lesser Demon Lord and you are fine with him," he pointed out.

"This has nothing to do with Etrigan and everything to do with you not telling us the connection between Raven and Trigon." She stopped to think for a moment. "That explains why he needs her. She has the power to bring him here because she's of his blood. She's his connection to this universe."

"That is correct." Fate confirmed. "As to why I can feel him through her. This is because I believe he is actively making a push to come into this realm. An opportunity has presented itself to him and he is taking it. As of yet, I don't know what that opportunity is."

"So is he trying to influence her, as you said?"

"Possibly. I started to feel something a week ago. I believe that by putting herself in the guardian circle we found in Arkham caused it."

"Caused what?" Shayera asked, not following.

"His increase in influence. I believe he has a tenuous connection with her and by forcefully separating herself from him, caused him to push harder. As I said, an opportunity is close by. Either a special date or there is a weakening between our realm and the one he is in. Usually, such weakening of borders between dimensions doesn't last long, hence the push." Fate then paused. "But I am speculating."

"Is this Trigon guy really that bad?" Shayera asked sceptically. "Remember Icthultu? That was a powerful creature, but we managed well enough."

"Icthultu while powerful had a very large exploitable weakness, which you and Grundy were able to take advantage of. Regardless of all that, Raven has no intention of bringing him here, so all we might have to do is wait."

"Let's hope," Shayera mused.

"Now enough talk," Fate said. "Let us go and speak with her."

Shayera stepped aside as Fate moved to the door, pressing the buzzer that lay on the right side of it.

A few moments passed before it slid open, Raven stood on the other side, her hood pulled up over her head, partially concealing her face.

Shayera realised that the few times she had seen Raven, she had worn the hood over her head. She didn't really know what she looked like under it, apart from the fact she had pale skin.

Fate spoke first. "We will be taking you to my tower," he informed her. "I have set up special magical wards and totems that should conceal your presence there."

"When will we begin our search for Brother Blood?" Raven asked in her monotone voice.

"In due time," Fate replied. "Before that, however, I must ascertain that your intentions are indeed truly benign and not negative for this realm."

"I assure you I'm peaceful," she said. "It was you who sought me out, remember. I just wanted to disappear, to be left alone."

"With Omen," Inza pointed out. "So not alone."

"We are alike," Raven responded. "She may not be the spawn of an evil psychotic demon lord, but she does know what it's like to be an outcast."

"Outcast?" Shayera asked. "Why is she an outcast?"

"It is not for me to say," Raven said. "Do you want to come in?" she asked, stepping aside.

"No," Fate said. "It would be best if you gathered your things and came with us down to my tower."

"I don't have anything with me up here," Raven said. "But I did leave a lot of my things in Arkham. Lilith went back for them when she encountered you. We had hoped she would be able to retrieve them before you showed up."

"I'll make sure they're retrieved," Shayera assured her.

Raven tipped her head. "Thank you. There are a lot of books that I have collected. Moving them between hideouts and safe places has been a reoccurring problem for me and I have lost more than two dozen over the years."

"We can recover them first ourselves," Fate said.

Shayera agreed. "That would be a better plan. Do you need help?"

"No," Fate said. "You are injured."

"My wing's injured, nothing else. I'm not completely useless without them."

Inza rested her hand on the former Hawkgirl's shoulder. "We appreciate the offer, but we can handle picking up a few books."

"I'll leave you to it then," Shayera said. "I'll see you when I come over for some tea."

Inza smiled. "I look forward to it."

* * *

 ** **New Brighton****

 ** **Central City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **10:12 – Central Standard Time****

 ** **March 17, 2007****

Wally opened his eyes, before sitting up on the couch where he had slept. He checked the time, before stifling a yawn. He had come in only three or four hours ago and had crashed straight onto the couch as he hadn't wanted to bother Giganta.

After a few minutes of sitting there, he decided to see if she was awake. He moved over to the bedroom door to find it slightly ajar. He pushed it open to find the room was empty.

He turned around and scanned the apartment with his eyes, even though he already knew she wasn't in the main room. He moved over to the bathroom and knocked on the door to no response. He pushed the door open to reveal it was empty.

Wally decided she had probably gone out for a walk and sat back down on the couch. He would give her thirty minutes, then he would probably call her.

That half-hour went past rather quickly.

Wally pulled out his cell phone and checked for her number. He dialled it and waited. It sent him through to voicemail.

"Hey, it's erm Wally. Everything okay? Call me when you get this message."

He waited ten minutes with still no response.

He got up off the sofa and pulled open the drawer that he kept his rings in. He popped it open, his suit springing out and he was in it and out of his apartment within the span of half-a-second. He had a bad feeling that something was wrong, that something had happened.

First, he checked all of the police stations in both Central and Keystone City in the event that she had been recognised and arrested.

Nothing.

He then checked restaurants and even by the river where they had had a picnic just a few mere days ago. Nothing.

Flash checked everywhere he thought she could conceivably be and found nothing.

He had now gone beyond worrying and was in a panic. He didn't know what to do. Had she left him? Had she been abducted? Had she decided that she liked being a Super-villain and was planning his demise?

Flash didn't like the idea of the last one, not at all. It didn't fit with her recent actions or attitude and he truly believed she had changed for the better. That meant that something had happened to her, something bad.

The only option left that he could think was to call Shayera, who he hoped was still on duty in the monitor nest. Unfortunately, the last person he wanted to talk to picked up. __"Watchtower, Batman,"__ came the Dark Knight's voice.

"Is Shayera there?" Flash asked, trying to not sound panicked.

 _"Not at the moment,"_ came the unwanted reply. __"Is there something wrong?"__

"No, nothing's wrong, nothingswrongwhatsoever," Flash said, almost tripping over his own words.

 _"_ _ _You sound like you're in distress. Do you need back-up?"__

"Nononono, I don't need back-up, I need to talk to Shay, like right now."

 _"_ _ _Flash, if you're in trouble, then just tell me."__

"Nope, no trouble here. I'll talktoyalater." Flash ended the call and decided to contact Shayera directly.

"Flash to Shayera," he said, his hand to his ear. Unfortunately, due to the fact that Batman was in the nest, he was able to intercept the call.

 _"_ _ _Flash, something is clearly wrong,__ _"_ Batman said to him. __"Just tell me what it is and we can sort it out."__

"Nothingswrongspeaktoyalaterbye," Flash said as he ended the call once more.

It was entirely possible that he was overreacting, that she had just gone out somewhere, not expecting him to be worried. But then why not answer her phone?

He decided to head back home in case she had called him. He didn't have his cell on him simply because there was nowhere to put it on his costume.

Moments later he was back in his apartment, phone in hand. There was still no callback or even a text.

That's when he noticed a sticky note on the refrigerator. He walked over to it and read it.

 _Hey, since you're still up at your space station, I went out for a walk. I wrote this in case you came back and was worried I wasn't here. G. X X_

Still at the space station? That meant she had gone out yesterday. Something had definitely happened to her and he was worried it wasn't something good.

With the phone still in hand, he hit dial on her number and rushed out of the door. Every time he heard a ringtone he stopped, or what sounded like a possible phone ringing he stopped. Time after time it was just a civilian receiving a call. He kept re-dialling every time it put him on voicemail, up until he found an older phone ringing in an alleyway, its polyphonic tone beeping away.

Flash picked it up off of the ground and saw a voicemail message. He listened to it, hearing his own voice on the other side.

Something had happened to her and it wasn't anything good. Had someone recognised her while she was with him as the Flash? She did draw attention to herself just a few days ago when she had carried him part way through the city. It appeared that not all the attention had been good.

He moved swiftly out of the alleyway and took a quick look around. It took him a few seconds for him to get his bearings, but he knew where he was and he knew there was a diner just around the corner. Maybe she had been in there.

It took him all but a fraction of a second to be at the doors. He pushed them open and stepped inside, moving up to the counter.

"Hey Flash," the woman greeted cheerfully from behind the till. "Glad they didn't arrest you too."

"What do you mean?" he asked, wondering if she had indeed been arrested.

"On the news, it said a load of the Justice League was arrested just after dealing with those aliens."

"Right, that," he said, feeling a bit like an idiot for not realising what she was talking about. It had completely slipped his mind and he had completely forgotten that that had even happened.

"You okay, Flash?" she asked, concerned.

"listen, Suzy, did a tall red-head come in here yesterday?"

The woman started jumping up and down behind the counter. "You remember my name!" she squealed.

"Sure," he said, not wanting to tell her that he had simply read her nametag. He went to nearly every place that sold food in the entire twin-cities, so he tended to forget a lot of the faces and names. "Now about that really tall red-head?"

"Red-head?"

"Did a really tall red-head come in yesterday?" he asked, trying to keep his cool.

"Yeah, there was this really tall girl with red hair. She came in and sat alone. Until that other girl came in."

"Other girl?"

"Yeah, she sat at the table and then the tall red-head asked for her bill and left, the other one followed soon after."

"tell me about the other one?" he asked hopefully.

"She was blonde, had a southern accent and had these really big arms, like abnormally big. She might have been a bodybuilder or something."

Flash's hopes fell. He was hoping it was someone he would recognise, but it didn't ring any bells, none whatsoever.

"Thanks, Suzy," he said a little down.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Potential abduction," he told her.

"Oh no, that's terrible."

"It is," he agreed solemnly. "You've been a great help."

She hadn't been, not really, but he didn't want her to know that. He stepped out of the diner and stared up at the sky. He needed help and with Batman at the nest, it would be hard to get in contact with Shayera, especially since he had piqued the Dark Knight's interest.

He decided, at least for now, he would head back home and think. Maybe there was something he had missed, something that would come to him if he stopped for a minute.

With both his and Giganta's phone in hand, he ran back home.

* * *

Updated December 2017


	36. JLU:TSC:Ch36

****Chapter Thirty-Six****

 ** **Danville****

 ** **Central City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **11:14 – Central Standard Time****

 ** **March 17, 2007****

Iris West Allen nearly jumped out of her skin when what sounded like a machine gun rattled against the front door.

"What on earth?" she questioned in surprise, pressing her hand against her chest.

Barry who was reading the newspaper nonchalantly replied. "Sounds like Wally."

"You sure?"

"He just knocked on the door."

"How can you tell that?"

"I know what super-fast knocking sounds like, trust me."

"Then I'll go see if it is. But if I get gunned down, I'm haunting you for the rest of your life."

Both of them were sat in the living room having their morning drink. She was having coffee, while Barry was having some fruit juice, mainly because coffee didn't sit well with him. He may have had his back broken by a supervillain, but he still had a connection to the speed force and it did not mix well at all with caffeine.

Iris stood up from where she sat on the couch and peered through the window, seeing Wally stood at the front door.

"You're right, it's Wally and he looks really agitated about something," she told him.

Barry lowered his newspaper. "I wonder what's wrong?"

"I'll go find out."

Iris made her way to the front door. She unlocked it and pulled it open. There was a gust of wind and Wally vanished.

"Wally?" Iris questioned, looking out of the door.

She briefly wondered where he had gone when Barry's voice came from the other room. "He's in here."

Iris pushed the door closed and locked it, making her way back into the living room. She looked at Wally who was sat next to Barry, the newspaper he had been reading had been blown all over the room with pages strewn everywhere.

"Slow down," Iris said, "Somebody might have seen you."

"I need help and I don't know who to talk too," Wally blurted out.

"Help with what?" Barry asked, putting down the only page of the newspaper he still had hold of. "Has something happened? You're not being pursued by the government, are you? All this trouble with the arrests and everything? Completely out of line they are after all we've done for this world."

He shook his head from side to side in a blur. "No, it isn't that." Wally then began to talk faster that Iris could comprehend. Judging from the look on Barry's face, however, it appeared that he could understand.

Barry raised his hand, not looking at all happy. "Stop." Wally did. Barry continued, "So Gina has gone missing?"

Wally nodded in affirmation.

"And you found her cell phone in an alleyway."

He nodded again.

"Just one thing that I'm really struggling to accept," Barry said, webbing his fingers, his jaw clenching.

"What?" Wally asked, confused.

"You didn't call her Gina."

Wally's eyes went wide.

"You called her Giganta."

Iris was shocked. "The supervillain?" she questioned.

"I can't believe this," Barry said, struggling to keep his anger in check. "You brought a supervillain into our house. And she knows you're the Flash?"

Wally looked down at the carpet.

"Oh, no, Wally," Iris said, feeling both disappointment and fear.

"Just when I think you've started to grow up," Barry admonished. "You've put your Aunt in potential danger, Wally. You know what a criminal would do if they got their hands on information like who you really are. You know the dangers. You don't wear the mask to look cool, it's the only thing that keeps you and your loved ones safe."

"I know," Wally muttered.

"Then why?"

"Because she's not a bad person. She wants to change."

"And if she's been manipulating you?"

"She hasn't-" Wally began.

His Uncle-in-law interrupted, "I know that you want to see the good in everyone, hell so do I, but you can't be stupid about it."

"I'm sorry," Wally apologised.

Iris sat down in her armchair, feeling a little faint. Wally had not only revealed his identity to a supervillain, but had brought her here to their house. She looked at Wally. She hoped he was right, that she had changed. If not, then she would be watching her back for the foreseeable future.

Barry broke the brief silence. "I think you should leave, for now, Wally," he said. "I don't want to talk to you."

Wally's hung his head and stood up to leave.

"No," Iris spoke up. "He's not going until we figure this out." Barry looked at her and opened his mouth to speak. She cut him off. "No, I don't believe that Wally would just tell her who he was if he didn't trust her."

"You know what Wally's like," Barry objected. "Far too naive for his own good."

"I know. I just need to understand why?" Iris said.

Wally answered. "Because I love her."

"But does she love you?" Barry questioned.

"Yes," he blurted out. "I mean I think she does."

"Why would someone want to abduct her?" Barry said.

"I think someone saw her with me. She erm, kinda carried me for a bit of fun while she was grown to maybe nine feet. This was a few days ago. People noticed. It was hard to miss."

"You as in Wally, or you as in Flash?"

"Flash."

"So you haven't totally screwed up," Barry derided. "Let's just say she was abducted and this isn't a ploy."

"It isn't," Wally said adamantly.

Barry glared before continuing, "Do you have any leads?"

"Only one. A blonde woman sat with her at a diner near where I found her phone. Apparently, this blonde sat down and shortly after Giganta left, she followed."

"That's all you have? That she was blonde?" Iris asked, certain that there had to be more than just that.

"She had a southern accent and large arms, perhaps a bodybuilder or something."

"Any surveillance cameras in the area?" Barry asked.

Wally's brow raised. "Maybe, I didn't check."

Barry pinched the bridge of his nose. "Wally, I hope you check if you have to change into costume during an emergency. Even if there's no one around, a camera might be watching."

"I check, don't worry."

"I do worry because you just told us you were dating a supervillain. How long have you actually known her? And I don't mean as enemies."

He didn't answer.

"How long has it been?" Barry repeated.

Still no answer.

"Your lack of response tells me that it was not long enough to justify revealing yourself to her."

"She's not a bad person," Wally almost shouted. "She's not, she has a good heart, I know she does. I love her and she loves me, I know she does."

"Oh, Wally," Iris said in sympathy. Her heart went out to him. She had only briefly met Giganta, as Gina, and she seemed nice. But her perception could have been deceptive.

Suddenly Iris groaned as a realisation dawned on her. Barry looked at her. "What?"

"I just realised that the name Wally gave us," Iris began. "Gina Gat. It's an anagram of Giganta."

Barry looked at Wally appalled. "You must think we're idiots."

"No, I don't," Wally said quickly. "I don't know why I brought her here. She found out who I was by accident and from there, things sorta just fell into place like it was meant to be, y'know?"

Barry looked at Iris knowingly. "Maybe I do." He looked back to Wally. "Look, we could keep at this all day, but it won't do any of us any good. If you really think she's been abducted, then go back to where you found her phone, as the Flash, and see if there's surveillance. If there is, then I'm sure they'll let you look at it."

"I will," Wally said, standing up. "And thank you."

"Don't thank us," Barry said. "I'm really disappointed in you right now."

Wally looked to his aunt for support. She bit her bottom lip. "Barry is right. We are disappointed, but you've always followed your heart over your head and so far it's done you well."

"Iris," Barry said in a warning tone. "Don't coddle him when he's messed up."

"I'm hardly coddling him," she defended. "Just pointing something out. Besides, he's a lot like you, which is odd considering you're only related through me."

"I was never this stupid," he rebuked.

"I beg to differ," she responded with a smirk.

"This is serious Iris. He brought a supervillain into our house, are you forgetting that?"

"No, I'm not. I just don't believe that Wally would knowingly put us in danger."

"Well, he has," Barry shot back.

Iris gestured to Wally. "I'll see you to the door."

The two of them left the living room and headed for the front door. Iris gripped the handle as she turned to Wally.

"I really hope you're right about her," she said.

"So do I," he replied, running his hand through his red hair. "I screwed up, didn't I?"

Iris pulled the door open. "I hope you find her," she told him sincerely.

"Thanks, Aunt Iris."

She leant forward and gave him a hug. "Good luck," she whispered.

She released him and watched him as he left the house and walked down the pavement and up the street before she closed the door and locked it.

Honestly, she didn't know how she felt about it. She honestly hoped he had found his soul-mate, but the logical part of her brain told her that he had put them in danger, that their lives might be irrevocably damaged by this.

Iris returned to the living room where she found Barry rubbing his face vigorously with his hands.

"Was I too hard on him?" Barry asked her. "Or was I not hard enough?"

Iris sat down on her chair. "You want my honest answer?"

"I wouldn't want anything else but your honest answer."

"I have absolutely no idea. I'm still processing what just happened."

"So am I," he agreed. He then looked out of the window, before glancing over at her. "So, do you think it's time to get a gun? Considering Wally may have just indirectly told every villain where we live."

"I don't want a gun in this house," she said firmly. "And besides what's a gun going to do against a woman who can grow to fifty feet? If she's still a bad guy, then all we can do is go to the league for help."

"I hope he realises the stress we're going to be under because of this."

"I'm sure he does," she said, leaning back. "But as I said, he's always followed his heart and it hasn't done him wrong so far."

"So far," Barry repeated.

* * *

 ** **Fate's Tower****

 ** **Salem****

 ** **United States****

 ** **13:04 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 17, 2007****

Raven sat floating in the lotus position, her eyes closed, her breathing calm. For the first time in as for long as she could remember, she felt somewhat at peace.

All her life she had sensed her father. Sometimes, even while she was growing up, he would sometimes influence or even invade her dreams. Truthfully, she didn't actually know if it had been him all these years, or just her imagination. It felt like it was him. Taunting her, telling her that no matter how strong she was, eventually he would win.

The dreams had gotten worse and more frequent leading up to her being captured by the Church of Blood. Nightwing had come to her rescue, but she doubted he knew how lucky he was. The acolytes of Blood that had been there had been prepared to fight Raven, not a human with advanced martial arts and devices. If Blood himself had been there, then Nightwing would have been killed, or worse, turned into one of his thralls. That was the sad state of the majority of the church. A good portion of them were just slaves to Blood, controlled by him through their blood.

Here in this tower, it had taken far less time and effort for her meditation to begin to take effect. There was still her demonic side rolling about within her like a caged animal, but she was able to subdue it far more easily. Whatever wards Fate had around his tower were certainly better than the guardian circle she had made.

Having achieved better control over her emotions that she had done in quite some time, she left the lotus position, lowering her floating legs till they made contact with the floor. Raven opened her eyes to see Fate stood at the other side of the room she had been given, which consisted of a bed and a large bookshelf that held the books they had retrieved from Arkham.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked him in surprise. She hadn't felt his presence, which for an empath was troublesome.

"Only for a few moments," he answered. "I have some questions for you."

"Go ahead, I will answer as best I can."

"You have been here for a few years now, correct?"

"That is correct."

"But I only began to sense him through you only a week ago, which means this hasn't always been the case, is this correct?"

"I've always sensed him," she told him. "But in the last few months, it has started to become unmanageable. That's why I made the guardian circle. To block him out."

"When did you first start sensing him?"

"I wouldn't say 'sense' him per se, that was a mistake to say. It was mostly just dreams. Even as a small child when I hadn't yet been told about him, I had dreams of him."

"What were the dreams about?"

"He mocked me most of the time. At first, I didn't know why I was having them. When I confided with Azar about them, that's when things changed."

"Changed?"

"I was forcefully separated from everyone, even my mother, Arella."

"Your mother was called Arella?"

"That was her adopted name," Raven told him. "Before she sought refuge in Azerath she was Angela Roth. I never was allowed to see her much, we were always separated. But it got worse. I didn't understand at the time. It was done because my emotions control my powers and Azar knew that with Trigon managing to appear in my sleep, that I needed to cut myself off from as many emotional bonds as possible, including all contact with my mother."

"How long did that last?"

"Until they were sure that I was fully in control of my emotions. Even then it was limited."

"Did your mother fight to see you?" Fate asked.

"She-" Raven stopped, looking at the floor. "I don't know if she truly loved me, or was there only because I was her child. There was never any indication that she fought to try and see me or even cared that much. I don't know if she came to see me because she loved me, or because she was made to."

A new voice spoke up. "That's awful." Raven looked over to see Inza stood by the door, a look of sympathy on her face.

Raven pulled her hood tighter over her face. She didn't want the sympathy, nor did she want to feel the emotion of it radiating off of the other woman.

"Could you not sense her emotions with your empathy?" Fate asked her.

"She was unreadable to me. A spell by Azar so that I would not be affected by her emotions."

"Why leave Azarath? Fate inquired. "It should have been safer than this realm by far."

"I had a dream or maybe it was a vision. Azarath was burning while Trigon stood over it laughing. I felt I had to leave to save them."

"It may have been a trick," Fate pointed out. "To get you to leave the safety of Azarath."

"Or it could have been a warning," Raven concluded. "I wasn't going to take the chance."

"How did you get to Earth?"

"A lot of research and deception. I wasn't happy to lie to them, but it was necessary."

"And once you got to Earth?"

"The dreams stopped. For a while. Long enough for me to think that maybe he didn't know where I was, that maybe I had evaded his reach."

"But they began again?"

"After a year, yes. At first, it was a one-off, a single dream, or maybe I should call it a nightmare. Then two months later, another. They were spread apart enough for me to think that perhaps it was just that. A nightmare. But they began to become more frequent for a time."

"For a time? Does that mean they stopped again?"

"I was on the west coast. I decided to travel eastwards, that's when they became less frequent."

Inza moved further into the room. "How long did it take to cross the nation?" she asked.

"A few years. I stopped off in a few places, though I was still fairly ignorant of this world and crossed into what you describe as the "deep south" which wasn't pleasant for someone like me."

"How do you mean?" Inza asked, becoming engrossed in her story.

"They are very religious down there and some of them figured out what I was. I was run out of several towns before I began to make my way further north."

"Did you have all of your books with you when you-" She trailed off as Fate raised his hand, gesturing for her to stop.

"You can have this discussion with her later, once I have finished asking her questions."

Inza nodded. "Of course, go ahead."

Fate addressed Raven, "When did you arrive in Blüdhaven?" he asked.

"Two years ago," she responded. "The city seemed like the perfect place for me to disappear. It was dark, foreboding. I did not foresee the Church of Blood getting their hands on me as I didn't know where they operated, or their existence when I arrived there."

"When did you first realise they were after you?"

"When they captured me and Nightwing rescued me."

"You had already met Omen at this point," Fate said. "What brought you two together?"

"We essentially bumped into each other. She sensed that I was different and I sensed that she was different. We became somewhat like friends."

"But not actual friends?" Inza asked.

Fate turned and looked at her. Inza bowed slightly. "Sorry."

He looked back to Raven. "You mentioned that Omen is an outcast. Why?"

"I shouldn't say."

"It will remain with us three."

Raven looked from Fate to Inza, then back again. She sighed. "You wonder why she wears the hood?"

"No, I did not," Fate responded. "Nor had I wondered why you wear a hooded cloak. I come across many people who wear many different types of garb daily which many would find strange."

"There's a story to it," Raven continued. "She can read minds, but by doing so, she takes on a little bit of the person's psyche she is reading. In passing, it's unnoticeable, but look at her face for too long and it starts to change, become unfocused, confused.

"Interesting," Inza breathed.

"This made her an outcast?" Fate said.

"Yes. Somewhat."

"Tell me, did the dreams begin to grow worse once you arrived in Blüdhaven? Are they worse now?"

Raven thought for a moment before answering, "They started to get worse before the Church of Blood got me. After that. Well, they got really bad. He, my father, talked to me in my dreams, told me what he intended of this universe. He told me that I was the one that would make it possible, that Azar and the monks were right when they said I was the bringer of the end-times." Raven pulled her hood even tighter over her head. "I used the guardian circle thinking it would stop them when I slept."

"You only slept inside the circle?" Fate asked.

"Yes, I only slept in the circle."

"That brings us to recent events I assume."

"It does. Lilith, Omen, she had a vision. She's precognitive you see, she can see the future. She saw Batman arriving to find me at Arkham where we were staying at the time. I went to ward him off at his cave under Wayne Manor, tell him to stop looking for me. Lilith then told me that the vision had changed, that it was now you that came to see me and that I had a fight with the magician."

"Zatanna?" Inza asked.

"She was fearful of me and reacted. We fought. That is all her vision said, so I don't know what the outcome would have been. That's when we made the decision to go to New York as she knew of a place I could hide for a short while."

"Titan's Lair," Inza surmised.

"Yes. We thought that they had all been taken into custody, like many members of the Justice League. However, Shebang was there. She quickly trusted us when we told her of our situation. She also had heard about Omen from Bumblebee."

"But you didn't tell her everything," Inza said.

"No, because I feared rejection. That's why I didn't tell Lilith that I was the daughter of Trigon either. She was the only friend I knew and I daren't risk that."

Fate nodded slowly. "That's all I needed for now." he turned to Inza. "You two may talk now if you wish."

He left the two of them alone. Inza smiled at her. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

A tiny, almost unnoticeable smile spread on Raven's lips. "Thank you, yes I would."

Inza rose up and stepped out of the room to make one.

* * *

Updated December 2017


	37. JLU:TSC:Ch37

****Chapter Thirty-Seven****

 ** **Gateway City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **10:54 – Pacific Standard Time****

 ** **March 17, 2007****

They were going over the plan a second time.

Aresia sat at the end of the old table in the abandoned rustic house that lay on the outskirts of Gateway City. Circe, Tsukuri, and Cheetah were on one side to her left and Emmylou, Volcana, Catwoman and Giganta on her right.

"What's your role?" Aresia asked Giganta.

"Both me and Circe wait outside," she answered. "We're there to hold and frighten off the cops when they arrive."

"Correct," Aresia responded without a hint of joy or even emotion. "They aren't equipped to deal with us, so they'll hang back and wait for reinforcements. By the time they arrive we'll be long gone. In fact, if we do this right, we might be out of there before the first responders arrive at the museum."

"And the Justice League?" Volcana asked.

"You've seen the news reports, they won't be a problem," Aresia said dismissively. "Not a major one at least."

Catwoman and Giganta exchanged a glance. They both knew that wasn't the case. Aresia and the others were in for a surprise. Of course, Catwoman's plan of her and Giganta helping each other had hit a bit of a snag, with the size-shifter being outside. Despite this fact, this suited Catwoman fine, as she could grab a few trinkets, then slip away while the others were engaged in the fight that was sure to ensue with the heroes.

"Besides, even if the Justice League was at full strength, we'll be in and out before they could respond anyway," Aresia said. "That's why you're all here. The local law enforcement has no way of dealing with us, so this will be easy."

"I hope so," Volcana said.

Aresia continued, "And once we've got what I want and a few expensive artefacts to sell on, Circe will get us out of there and to safety before anything has a chance of going wrong."

"And if it does?" Cheetah questioned. "I have had enough experience to know that what can go wrong, probably and most likely will."

"Just focus on the job at hand." Aresia looked at all of their faces, before looking back to Cheetah. "You know your role, right?"

"I and Tsukuri are there make sure security or the employees don't do anything stupid while you, Emmylou and Volcana get the artefacts into the crates."

"Well done," Aresia congratulated her in a patronising tone of voice.

Cheetah frowned and folded her arms over her chest while she muttered something under her breath.

"Any questions?" The leader asked them.

Volcana raised her hand. "Yeah, what happens afterwards?"

"We go our separate ways."

"I know that part. I mean how are we going about selling the artefacts you don't want and how are we getting paid? I think everyone will agree with me that that is the most important part."

"Sure do," Emmylou agreed.

"I already have buyers ready," Aresia assured them. "You will get your payment and you will be quite satisfied."

Catwoman smirked at this. "I'm insatiable," she told her. "I'm never satisfied."

Aresia looked at her unimpressed. "You're also annoying." She stood up sharply. "That's it for now. Relax for the next few hours. But at four sharp this afternoon, I want you all back in here where I will go over the plan in detail once more before we head off to the museum."

Everyone rose and left the room.

* * *

 ** **Watchtower II****

 ** **Earth Orbit****

 ** **14:58 – Station Time (EST)****

 ** **March 17, 2007****

Taking the advice from Barry, Wally as Flash had returned to the area and had found a few surveillance cameras. He had managed to get a look at the footage and had convinced those that operated the cameras to give him copies of the recordings. Now, he was back on the Watchtower and was going to check the database to see if he could match the blonde woman that had followed Giganta to any known felons.

Flash stepped into one of many computer labs aboard the Watchtower. He had reserved the room for his own use and luckily he was the only one, so he had all day if he needed it.

After logging into the terminal, he put the first disc into the drive and found the best image he could of the woman's face. He then cleared it up the best he could before he began the automated search, using the Watchtower's vast library of images.

He leant back in his chair knowing he would have to wait a while.

That's when the door opened and Batman stepped in.

Flash groaned. "What do you want Bats?"

"I want to know why you were trying to contact Shayera earlier?" he replied.

"I just needed her for something, but it doesn't matter now."

Batman looked at the image on the screen, which annoyed Flash.

"What?" the Speedster demanded. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now.

"You're searching for who this woman is, correct?"

"Maybe," Flash responded obtusely. He wished Batman would just go away.

"Don't bother."

"What do you mean?"

"Her name is Emmylou Brown, her father died in prison while the two of them were serving time."

"For what?" Flash demanded, starting to get his hopes up. If Batman knew who this person was, then maybe there was a chance of finding her.

"Unleashing a horde of genetically modified animals and insects on Gotham," Batman told him.

"Modified animals?" Flash repeated, immediately jumping to the wrong conclusion.

Giganta was a former Gorilla that had been altered by Grodd into a human with the ability to alter size and density. His immediate thoughts were that this was the reason this Emmylou was interested in her.

Flash stood up. "Do you know where I can find her?" he demanded.

"No," Batman said. "Why, is this important?"

Flash held his tongue. He didn't want to tell Batman why. He knew how he would react. Getting involved with a villain, or former villain as he liked to believe, was not something heroes were supposed to do.

Unfortunately, Batman being Batman meant that he would get the truth out of him eventually, he was just that persistent.

"Flash, what's going on?"

"Nothing, everything's fine."

"Obviously, it's not. Something has you worried, what is it?"

Flash felt nervous. More nervous than he had in a long, long time. It was so bad that he not only was starting to feel sick, but he also began to vibrate. He did not want to be having this conversation, especially not with captain doom and gloom.

"You need to tell me what's going on right now," Batman demanded.

Flash knew he could just run out of there and Batman wouldn't even see him leave. But he knew he couldn't just flee, he needed help finding Giganta and as unfortunate as it might be, Batman might be the best hope he had of finding her, especially if he knew this Emmylou person.

But that meant he had to tell him.

"She abducted someone!" Flash blurted out. He stopped vibrating, but he still felt sick.

"Who's been abducted?" Batman questioned. "Family?"

"Nono," Flash said, shaking his head in a blur.

"Then who?"

"I can't say."

"Then I can't help."

"Her name's Gina," Flash blurted out, using the fake name he had previously introduced her to Iris and Barry with.

"Are you romantically involved?"

"Yes, kind of," Flash answered, unsure what exactly to call it. He had strong feelings for her, he himself would call it love, and they had gone out on dates, but it hadn't really had the chance to evolve beyond that. He hoped they got the chance. All he had to do was find her.

"Does she know both of your identities?" Batman questioned, further.

He cast his gaze down to the deck plate. Did he tell her, or not.

"I'll take that as a yes," Batman said.

"Yes," he confirmed. He had already gone through this particular conversation with Iris and Barry, he certainly didn't want to have it again with Batman.

"Do I have to remind you of how important it is to keep your identities separate? Your actions may have been what led to her being abducted in the first place."

Flash was going to respond when the door slid open and Shayera stepped in. She looked at them both, before focusing on Flash. "I heard you wanted to talk to me, but looks like you're busy."

Flash didn't say anything. Instead, it was Batman who addressed Shayera, "Flash believes that a close female friend has been abducted."

She looked from Batman to the speedster. "This isn't the person you told me about earlier, is it?"

Flash nodded.

Shayera looked back to Batman. "I can help him with this, you don't have to worry yourself about it."

The Dark Knight's eyes narrowed. "There's something going on here, what is it?"

"What makes you say that?" Shayera questioned.

"Firstly, Flash calls the Watchtower in distress and wants to only speak with you," he said to her. "Now he's up here still being evasive. Now you come in and he seems to be calming down. There is something going on here and it would be best if you tell me before I find out on my own."

Shayera and Flash exchanged a glance.

"You want to tell him?" Shayera asked the speedster.

Flash didn't want to, but he knew he had to. "Gina is Giganta," he revealed, his voice barely making it over a whisper.

"Your evasiveness makes sense now," Batman said calmly. A little too calmly after what he had just been told.

"You're not angry?" Flash questioned, hopefully.

"I'm furious," Batman admitted, "but acting out on it won't solve this case. You believe she was abducted by Emmylou Brown. Any indication as to why?"

"No, none."

"When did she disappear?" Shayera asked him.

Flash moved to the side and gestured to the computer monitor. "She left a diner yesterday evening and was followed by her," he said, indicating the blonde on the screen.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but are you sure she didn't join her voluntarily?" Shayera asked.

"No, from the footage, Giganta was in a hurry," Flash explained quickly. "She moved into an alleyway, while the blonde, who Batman identified as Emmylou Brown took a different route, probably to cut her off."

Batman looked back at the screen. "Did you see anyone else suspicious on the security tapes?" he questioned.

"Not really,"

"What does 'not really' mean?" Batman asked.

"There was this purple haired woman in a really unusual pink dress. She stood out, but she didn't seem to be involved, not from what I could see from the limited time she was on the feeds."

Batman's eyes narrowed. "Show me this part of the footage."

"It's about twenty minutes after Giganta headed into the alleyway," Flash said, moving the footage forward. He then stopped it and played the woman in question with the purple hair and pink dress, with a golden lining. She walked passed the alleyway nonchalantly.

Batman stepped closer to the screen. "How many angles do you have?"

"Three, but she only appears in this one."

"Show me the other ones."

Flash complied, showing the Dark Knight and Shayera the footage from around the same time.

"Where are the other camera's in relation to the one you showed us initially."

Shayera was slightly confused. "Why does that matter?"

Flash, however, caught on to what he meant. "You're right, she would have had to pass at least one of these other camera's, there's no other way around unless she came out of one of the buildings."

"She didn't," Batman said firmly.

"How do you know?" Shayera asked.

"Because that's Circe, I would recognise her anywhere. If she's involved in the disappearance of Giganta, then she might be in real danger. That is unless she has joined them in whatever it is they are doing."

"She hasn't," Flash said adamantly. "She wouldn't do that, not now, not anymore."

"Are you sure about that?" Batman said, unconvinced.

"Can you just not do this for one second," Flash said heatedly. "She might be in danger right now and your negative attitude really isn't helping anything."

"And giving away your secret identity to her did?" Batman retorted. "What if she has been abducted and uses that information to bargain for her freedom?"

"She wouldn't do that."

"Wouldn't she?"

Flash looked away. He knew Batman was right, there was a chance that she would. He wanted to believe that she wouldn't give his identity up to save herself, but was he just fooling himself? "I don't know, alright," he said finally.

Shayera reached out and rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Maybe we should focus on finding out what happened, instead of berating Flash over a mistake he made in telling her his secret. We need to find her regardless of whether she's gone bad or not. If she has, then we can hold her here on the Watchtower.

"But only if she's bad," Flash amended. He then rubbed the back of his neck. "So, does anyone know where to start looking?"

Batman looked back at the paused image of Circe. "Neither Emmylou Brown or Circe have any known haunts and Circe has no registered addresses in her name. Emmylou disappeared after she was released from prison. Which means we have no leads apart from that alleyway. I suggest we start there."

"I've already looked," Flash said.

Batman turned for the door. "I haven't."

"I'm coming too," Shayera said.

Batman stopped, looking back at her. "You're injured."

"My wing is injured," she pointed out. "And last time I checked you don't have any. If I can't go because of an injured wing, then you can't because you don't have any."

"Not the point. You still have an injury that could be exacerbated."

"I'll exacerbate your face in a minute," Shayera threatened. "I need to stretch my legs and looking at an alleyway won't cripple me."

"No, but Circe might turn you into a pigeon if she's there."

"Why does she do that kind of thing?" Shayera inquired before she realised something. "Hold on, was this Circe the one that turned Diana into a pig that one time?"

Batman didn't answer. He just turned and left the room. Flash retrieved the discs with the security footage on them, before following with Shayera by his side.

* * *

 ** **Central City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **14:21 – Central Standard Time****

 ** **March 17, 2007****

Batman was sat squatting in the alleyway, running his hand along the concrete. Stood a few metres behind him was Flash and Shayera, watching him as he studied the scene where Flash had found Giganta's phone.

"Have you found anything?" Flash questioned in agitation.

Batman stood up. "A body was dragged from here," he said gesturing to where he was stood, "to over there," he said, pointing to a more secluded corner of the alleyway."

Flash gulped. "Body?"

"Yes, either unconscious or otherwise, someone was dragged over there." Batman moved over to where he had gestured to.

"How do you know someone was dragged?" Shayera asked.

"Scuff marks from shoes scraped off onto the concrete."

After looking around for a few moments, Batman turned back to them. "Nothing," he said. "She was taken from here by other means and judging that no one has reported seeing someone being carried away, it's probably that Circe moved them somewhere by magical teleportation."

"Is there Anyway to find out where?" Flash asked, rubbing his palms together. He hated this. He just wanted to find her and to get back home.

"Anywhere that's within her range," Batman replied.

"And what's her range? I'll search the whole city if I have too."

"It could be fifty miles, it could be a thousand," Batman told him. "We have no way of knowing."

"I'll search the whole nation, then," Flash said.

"You seriously going to search the whole US?" Shayera asked sceptically. "That's a big undertaking, even for you."

"I would advise against it," Batman added. "Firstly you cannot search everywhere and secondly, there's no guarantee they're still even in this dimension. I don't know the extent of Circe's powers."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Flash demanded.

Batman thought for a moment before answering, "I'll contact Zatanna, see if she can get anything. She might be able to trace where they went."

"Hurry up, we need to find her," Flash urged.

Batman quickly contacted Zatanna and only mentioned that they were looking for Circe. Roughly five minutes after making the call, Zatanna had teleported down from the Watchtower and got to work. Over the next ten minutes, she stood speaking strange incantations towards the wall, before she finally turned to them to speak.

"I cannot trace it, it was too long ago and the spell was definitely not amateur," Zatanna informed them. "Considering it was Circe I'm not surprised I can't trace it."

Flash cracked his knuckles. "It looks like I'm going for a run, then."

"That would take hours, even for you," Batman objected. "And you are not equipped to deal with Circe, even if you found them. Both me and Zatanna were unable to take her down when we were fighting her together, so I doubt you'd stand a chance."

"Who did Circe kidnap anyway?" Zatanna questioned.

Batman answered before Flash could stop him. "Giganta is the one that's missing and Flash is in a relationship with her."

"Pretty risky," Zatanna commented, looking to the speedster in surprise.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Flash said annoyed. "Judge all you want, I just want to find her before Circe does something to her."

"I'm not judging you," Zatanna assured him. "I wish you luck in finding her. If you need more help, don't hesitate to call me."

Flash shrugged and shook his head. "I have no idea if I will need help or not. I have no leads apart from Circe and this Emmylou and we have no idea where to find them."

"We'll find her," Shayera promised.

"But where do we even start?" Flash asked.

"Simple," Batman began, "If we don't know where Emmylou Brown and Circe are now, then perhaps we can find out where they have been. I will start checking police, CIA, FBI and other records on any known hangouts of Emmylou and known sightings since she was released from prison. I will also check to see if she had any properties in her name, rented or otherwise."

Flash smiled. "Thanks, Bats. Behind that scary costume is a big soft heart."

"Don't push your luck," Batman warned.

Batman mentioning looking into Emmylou Brown's history gave Zatanna an idea. "While you're doing that, I think I might check my contacts for anything on Circe."

"And I'll offer emotional support," Shayera added.

"Thanks, everyone," Flash said appreciatively.

"You can thank us later," Batman said. "Now let's get to work."

* * *

Updated December 2017


	38. JLU:TSC:Ch38

****Chapter Thirty-Eight****

 ** **Wayne Manor****

 ** **Gotham City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **16:51 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 17, 2007****

Alfred was tightening a loose screw on a cupboard door in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. This immediately put him on alert, as one would have to get through the gate or over the fence to reach the door. The fact that someone was able to ring the almost unused doorbell meant one of two things. Firstly, it was someone who had access to the gate code, or two it was an unwanted visitor.

The bell rang once more as Alfred moved to the adjacent room so that he could see who it was on the security monitor. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, the phone rang. He moved over to it cautiously and picked it up.

"Good afternoon, this is the Wayne residence, Alfred Speaking," he said in his usual demeanour, despite feeling a little on edge.

 _"_ _ _It's Barbara,"__ a familiar voice said. __"It's me at the door, sorry if-"__

Alfred put the phone down and almost ran to the door. He pulled it open and smiled at her.

"So good to see you, Miss Gordon. It had been too long."

"It's Barbara or Babs to you, you know that," she said smiling.

"Of course Miss Barbara, please come in."

She looked past him. "He's not in is he?"

"Not at the moment."

"Good, because it's you I came to visit."

"Why, is there something the matter?" Alfred asked with concern.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong. I just thought I'd pay a visit to a friend I've been missing. Considering who you spend all your time with, I haven't had much of a chance to see you."

"I do wish you would forgive Master Bruce. He hasn't been quite the same after what happened to Master Tim."

"Neither have I, Alfred."

"Come on in," he said again. She did so and he closed the door behind her. "Would you like a cup of tea or coffee."

She smiled again. "I've missed your cups of tea," she said. "You know just how to make them. Must be an English thing."

"Of course," he said as they moved over to the kitchen. "Tea and crumpets at five sharp, it's the English way."

"Is it really?" she asked sceptically. "Or is that just some stereotype?"

"Of course, it's a stereotype. A true Englishman has tea and crumpets whenever he likes."

Barbara chuckled. "How I've missed you and your sense of humour."

"And how I have missed yours as well," he answered as he put the kettle on.

Barbara sat down on a stool at the breakfast nook. "So, how have you been?"

"Quite busy Miss Barbara. Keeping this house in order is a full-time job."

"He should really be hiring more help, he can't expect you to do it all at your age," Barbara complained.

"His mind is elsewhere and I enjoy what I do," Alfred said.

"At your age, it should be other people looking after you, not the other way around. This place would be an absolute mess if you weren't here to clean up after him."

"Now, now. Let's not talk about Master Bruce while he's not here to defend himself," Alfred said as he poured the now boiled water into the teapot and covered it with a tea cosey. "Now, what news have you brought?"

"Well Kara's back," the redhead began.

"I heard she was back from the future," Alfred commented as he sat opposite her. "You must be delighted that she's returned."

"I am, and she's visited a couple of times. Unfortunately, I also had a falling out with Dick."

"Oh dear, what about?"

"He found out about me and Bruce. He was upset and I can understand why. We kept it a pretty good secret."

"Master Bruce likes to keep things that way," Alfred said. "He is a master of it in fact."

"Yeah, but it extended to people who were close to us. I mean does Diana even know? I'm a bit scared of what will happen when she finds out."

"I'm sure Master Bruce will be fine."

"It's not him I'm worried about," Barbara said.

"I'm sure you don't have anything to worry about either," Alfred assured her. He stood up and pulled off the tea cosey, before pouring the tea into two cups. He placed one on a coaster in front of Barbara, the other he kept in his hands as he sat back down.

"Something else I've been thinking about is changing department in the force. Or at least requesting it. Sure, I enjoy being an analyst, at least most of the time, but I miss the streets, y'know. I feel I can do more good as a beat-cop, taking on the criminals head-on."

Alfred took a sip of his drink, before speaking. "I did wonder if you would tire of being stuck in an office. You are a very athletic young woman who likes to be out there, not stuck staring at a computer screen."

Their conversation was interrupted by a second ring of the doorbell.

"Now this is quite odd," Alfred commented. "Two visitors bypassing the gate not only in one day but within twenty minutes of each other. Most irregular."

"Want me to check it out?" Barbara asked.

"Firstly, we should check to see who it is on the security monitor."

The two stood up and made their way to the security room which was set up with several monitors that watched the grounds.

Stood at the door was a man that appeared in his late fifties, perhaps sixties.

"Recognise him?" Barbara asked him.

"No," Alfred said. "I do not."

The man turned and looked right at the camera. __"It is me, John Jones,"__ _he said, the camera's speakers picking up his voice._

"That's a bit creepy," Barbara commented.

"I wonder if it is the Martian?" Alfred pondered aloud.

"Wanna go check?"

"With caution, yes," Alfred replied.

The two of them made their way to the front door, where Alfred opened it, Barbara stood close by just in case the person wasn't friendly.

The man tipped his head, then looked at Barbara before turning back to Alfred. "Hello Alfred, we have met before. I was wondering if Bruce was in, I need to speak with him."

"Sorry, but Master Bruce isn't here. May I ask where it was we last met? I am struggling to recall?"

"Here in this very house. I was differently attired."

"I'm afraid I'm not sure if I remember."

"We were discussing the future of a business partner who had betrayed the company. She opted to quit at the time instead of hearing our verdict."

Alfred put the pieces together. It __was__ the martian. "Ah, I see. Come on in Mister Jones."

The man who Alfred now knew was J'onn J'onzz stepped inside. Alfred closed the door behind them.

"It is quite alright for you to drop the disguise. This is Miss Barbara Gordon, she knows all about Bruce."

The Martian morphed into his usual form.

"Neat," Barbara commented. "And we've met before, but I was dressed as Batgirl at the time."

J'onn gestured with a tip of the head. "I sensed that I had met you before. Apologies for the disguise, I was unable to move about in my usual form. And when I sensed someone else in the house, I was unsure whether they were aware of Bruce and Batman being the same entity, so I decided to play it safe."

Barbara nodded in understanding. "Last I heard you had been taken into custody. Did they let you go?"

"Yes, and I was brought to Gotham by King Faraday and Amanda Waller.

"Waller?" Barbara repeated with surprise. "She's probably up to something."

"Indeed," J'onn agreed. "She is somehow involved in all of this. She and Faraday are heading up to Metropolis where they will apparently be present during our talks with the United Nations."

That took her by surprise. "You're talking with the UN?"

"On the nineteenth of this month," he informed them. "Which is only two days from now."

"Where did they have you holed up?" Barbara inquired.

"I believe it was in Maryland."

"That's quite the trip," Alfred said. "You should take a seat Mister Jones, I'll fetch you a nice hot cup of tea."

"I appreciate the offer, however, I must be getting back up to the Watchtower and then back home to my wife in China."

"She must be worried sick," Alfred said. "I will take you down into the cave where you can call for your teleporter, however, you should know that the rock in the cave does not play nice with your device. I do believe that Master Bruce keeps a few spare communicators down there, so perhaps you could take one of those with you."

"I am aware of the issues with the rock," J'onn said. "I will take the communicator and head into the nearby woodlands and be retrieved from there."

"Very good, sir," Alfred said. "Follow me, I'll show you to the cave."

They headed down and Alfred retrieved a small communicator, passing it to J'onn.

"Thank you," the Martian said. "I shall take my leave."

"Of course Mister Jones." They all headed back up out of the cave and to the front door. J'onzz turned back into full human form, before turning back to them.

"I shall see you another time hopefully," J'onn said.

Alfred opened the door. "I do hope you come over for tea sometime. I did find our conversations the last time you were here most stimulating and enlightening."

J'onn nodded before he left. Alfred closed the door and turned back to Barbara. "Now, where were we?"

"Actually, I should probably be heading off as well," she said.

"That is a shame," Alfred said in reply.

She gave him a quick hug and peck on the cheek. "You should come visit me sometime. I really miss you, Alfred."

"You know where to find me," Alfred told her.

"I know, but I don't want to run into Bruce. Besides, you know where I live."

"That I do, Miss Barbara."

Alfred opened the door once more and she stepped outside and they exchanged a wave before he closed the door shut and returned to what he had been doing before her visit, which was tightening the screws on the cupboard door in the kitchen.

* * *

 ** **Watchtower II****

 ** **Earth Orbit****

 ** **17:32 – Station Time (EST)****

 ** **March 17, 2007****

J'onn J'onzz stepped off the platform and was greeted unexpectedly by Argo.

"Good to see you out of there," Kara said. "I take it you'll be heading down to China before long."

He nodded in affirmation. "That is correct, though I was expecting some of the other founders."

"They're busy with something, well Flash, Shayera and Batman are all busy with something up here, Superman's patrolling Metropolis and Wonder Woman is off in Gateway City. As for Green Lantern, I have no idea what he's doing."

"I see. Then perhaps I should head straight home to Shanghai," J'onn said.

"There's a reason I came here to see you," Kara said.

It took a moment for him to realise what she was referring to, which reminded him about the events that had led up to his arrest. "Back in the Metro Tower during the Gordanian attack, Galatea turned up saying that she had seen a vision or something."

Kara scratched the corner of her mouth. "That's what I came to see you about. It's been getting worse. I think I had a dream earlier that was a memory of coming out of her tank."

"Tank?"

"A tank full of water. It drained and I saw Doctor Hamilton. It was strange."

"Where is she now?"

"Gone. Last I heard so had Pauline Lester and Hamilton."

"So finding a way of blocking it will have to wait for the time being," J'onn surmised. "When was your last vision?"

"It wasn't last night, but it was within the last couple of days."

J'onn gestured to her and she followed as they moved off to the corner of the room. He held out his hands to either side of her head and his eyes began to glow red. After a moment, he lowered them again.

"It is worse than it was the last time I checked. We may have to seek a mechanical remedy before a more permanent fix can be found."

"Mechanical?"

"A device to block the connection."

"I'm not wearing some goofy contraption on my head."

"You might have to. I suggest we work with Mister Terrific later. However, right now I want to go home and see my wife."

"I understand," Kara accepted. "Send my love."

"I will," J'onn said as he moved back over to the teleporter platform. A few moments later he had given the instruction and he had been sent down to Shanghai.

Kara meanwhile decided to head back to the Kent farm. Earlier she had been called away suddenly to help in Jump City and hadn't gone back yet. She too stepped onto the platform and a few moments later she was whisked away in the energy beam.

* * *

 ** **18:52 – Station Time (EST)****

Flash was sat tapping his foot at supersonic speed. He was feeling impatient and really hoped Batman and Zatanna would hurry up and find something. He wanted to find Giganta and he wasn't doing that sat here.

"What's up with him?"

Shayera looked over to see Shebang step into the room with Omen, who had her red hood pulled over her head, obscuring her face.

"He's just antsy about something," Shayera who was sat at the table with him in the station's cafeteria.

"Yeah, what's that?"

"None of your business," Flash snapped at them completely out of character.

"Woah, sorry," Shebang said in surprise. "I won't pry if it's personal."

"Forgive him, he's just got something on his mind," Shayera told them. "So what can I help you two with?"

"Apart from us being prisoners up here, there's nothing much to do," Shebang responded.

Shayera slowly shook her head. "You're not prisoners," she said. "You can leave if you want."

"But there's not really any place to go right now," Shebang answered. "I suppose we could go back to the Titan's lair, but erm-" She paused glancing at Omen. "No offence, but you aren't a good conversationalist and being stuck in the lair with you would drive me crazy."

"That's fine," Omen replied stoically.

Flash stood up sharply. "Listen, Shay, I need some time alone if you'll excuse me."

He quickly moved off, leaving the three women sat at the table.

"He seems really upset," Shebang commented.

"He is," Shayera responded. She stood up. "I'm going to check on him, see if he's alright."

Shayera left the cafeteria on the hunt for Wally. She found him stood by the large window that was angled down towards Earth. This was her own favourite place to stand and think as the view was the best on the station. It seemed that Flash felt the same.

He glanced at her before casting his gaze back down to the blue planet.

"She's down there somewhere."

She stood beside him in silence.

"Thoughts are going through my mind at a trillion miles a millisecond," he continued. "I keep wondering if this is a ploy, but then dismiss it only to come back to it. But then there's the drag marks and the dropped phone."

"What does your heart tell you?" she asked him, keeping her gaze on the Earth.

"It tells me that I love her and that she's in trouble."

"With Batman on the case, we'll find her."

"Yeah, but I'm worried about the fallout. I'm worried about what Diana, John and Superman will say."

"Not J'onn?"

"I think he'll understand the complexity of it better than the others. Superman's like me, I tend to see things as good or bad and ignore the grey in-between, which is why I think he'll be disappointed."

"You respect Superman."

"A lot," Flash answered. "Sure the Flash name is older, but he's been through more. He came back from having his name completely destroyed. Most would turn to the wrong side of the law in that situation, but he didn't. He fought and became a hero again."

"I know what that's like."

"Yes, you do," Flash agreed. "And I never stopped believing in you."

"I know Flash and it means a lot."

"So does you being here. You really are like a big sister to me."

"And like a big sister, I'm here to look out for my little brother."

"I hope you like Giganta when you meet her," he said, watching the Earth roll by beneath them. "I think you will. She's not the same person when she's not trying to stomp and crush you, y'know what I mean?"

"I'll take your word for it."

Shayera put her arm around him, giving him some emotional support as the two of them stood there watching the Earth in silence.

* * *

 ** **Museum of Antiquities****

 ** **Gateway City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **17:28 – Pacific Standard Time****

 ** **March 17, 2007****

Cassie Sandsmark waved to Gary, one of the many security officers at the museum. He smiled at her. "You know girls your age don't usually spend so much time in a museum."

"I'm looking for mom, where is she?"

"In the back," Gary responded. "Some kid didn't tie his shoelace, tripped and put his hand through a painting."

"Dumbass," Cassie said.

Gary chuckled. "Well, you're here just in time. The doors are closing in the next minute or so."

"Not many people here," Cassie noted.

"It was a quiet day."

Cassie moved off towards the door to the side that read "Staff Only". She said a friendly "Hello," to Jocelyne another guard as she stepped through, only to bump into Helena, her mother.

"Hey Cass, what're you doing here?"

"Been to the mall with Kati and decided to drop in and hang until you were done."

"That'll be a few hours," Helena told her daughter, as she stepped onto the museum floor with Cassie close on her heels.

Helena then stopped and regarded her daughter. "You've been to the mall?" she asked her, her brow raised.

"Yeah."

Helena looked at her daughter's hands. "I don't see any shopping bags."

"I didn't buy anything."

"You went to the mall and didn't buy anything? I'm shocked," Helena mocked.

"Shut-up Mom,"

They approached the museum Registrar, who turned to them.

"Is everyone out Gerrold?" Helena asked him.

"They are."

"Good, we can close up for the night. Today has not been a good day."

"The painting?" Gerrold asked.

Helena nodded, running her hand through her long blonde hair. "It was on loan as well. I'm sure this will have a negative effect on our insurance."

"Ouch," Gerrold commented.

"More than an ouch, it's a damn scream of agony is what it is."

"I'm sure we'll recover."

"Yeah, but I'm the one who's gonna get it in the neck. I'm responsible for this place and every artefact, painting and exhibit within its walls. Anything and everything that goes wrong and it's my head." Helena let out a frustrated sigh.

Her day only got worse when there was the sound of a loud bang and the shattering of glass.

The three of them turned to look towards the front of the museum. To see the glass doors had been smashed. The guards drew their guns while Helena and Cassie stared in surprise.

"What on Earth?" Helena said out loud.

A group of women walked in, all dressed in unconventional clothing, except one well-built blonde who was in a t-shirt and jeans and another one who looked like a bipedal cat who appeared not to be wearing anything. The group of six women was led by a blonde that was wearing a white outfit and golden bracelets. To her left was a woman with red fiery hair, which literally looked like it might be on fire. Then there was the women dressed as a ninja with a sword and finally the recognisable Catwoman.

The security officers on the floor, Gary, Jocelyne and the older man, Barker, moved cautiously towards them, guns drawn.

The leader smiled. "Deal with them."

That's when everything went to hell.

* * *

Updated December 2017


	39. JLU:TSC:Ch39

****Chapter Thirty-Nine****

 ** **Museum of Antiquities****

 ** **Gateway City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **17:28 – Pacific Standard Time****

 ** **March 17, 2007****

Green Arrow had taken up position opposite the museum. He knew of the tip-off Nightwing had received, but with the museum closing in two minutes, he saw no sign of them which was either a good sign or not so good.

He contacted Canary and Stargirl. "Either of you seeing anything?" The reply from both was a resounding "no". It was starting to look like the tip-off Nightwing had gotten had been just a ruse.

"Anything?" a voice asked.

Arrow looked around to see Nightwing was stood behind him. "Nothing," he replied. "I saw the curator's daughter walk into the museum, but nobody suspicious."

"Starfire is joining Stargirl and Wonder Woman is going to meet up with Canary," Nightwing informed him. "If something does happen, we'll be doubled up and we'll be ready."

"You think it will happen within the next few minutes like that note said?" Arrow asked.

Nightwing gestured down to the street. "It's already begun."

Arrow looked down to see a group of eight women, one of them obviously being Catwoman, the other easily recognisable ones was Cheetah and Volcana, the others he didn't recognise, at least not from this distance. They also had two large cases with them, probably to store the artefacts in.

"Where did they come from?" Arrow questioned as Volcana struck the front of the museum with a powerful heat blast, causing the glass in the doors to shatter as they burst open.

"They just appeared," Nightwing explained. "Now let's move."

Green Arrow fired a zip-line arrow which struck the building next to the museum, where it went unseen. Nightwing reported the start of the heist to the others as Arrow slid down it. Nightwing then followed as the group of villains headed into the museum. All except two, that was.

They moved in to take down the two women that stood by the entrance. As they approached the purple haired woman levitated off the ground and the red-head beside her began to grow. That's when Starfire and Stargirl showed up along with Wonder Woman and Canary.

"Circe!" the Amazon called out in surprise, anger and with a hint of fear. The last time she had seen Circe, she had spent some time as a pig. That wasn't something she wanted to repeat.

The purple-haired woman in the pink dress smiled. "How was your time as a pig?" she asked, as though it was something the Amazon could possibly forget. "Perhaps this time, I'll turn you into something more creative." Her grin then grew larger. "Then I can have Batman sing to me some more in exchange to change you back."

Circe turned to the growing woman. "Giganta, let's have some fun."

Circe began to fire magical blasts out in all directions. Arrow and Nightwing were forced to dive out of the way as the magical energy cracked the concrete where they had just been standing. As they got back to their feet, they saw that they were now between the two villains and the main doors. Nightwing and Green Arrow slipped inside, unseen by Circe and Giganta.

Starfire flew at the magic user, but the sorceress; with the help of a powerful spell sent, her spiralling down where she crashed through the museum wall. Stargirl followed soon after when she went to attack and was knocked out of the air, where she tumbled in through the hole Starfire had made only moments prior.

Giganta watched at her full height of around forty feet, unsure of what to do. With every injury the heroes were dealt, she felt the approval and forgiveness of Flash, of Wally, become more and more unlikely.

She stared as Circe flew towards Wonder Woman, the Amazon backing off cautiously.

Then something struck Giganta, something loud and very painful. She looked down to see Black Canary looking up at her, her mouth wide open as she screeched at her. Giganta stumbled back slightly but recovered as Circe held her hands out wide, laughing.

"I'll turn you into a rat this time," Circe shouted out. "Or even better, a bat. Then you and the Batman can truly be together as soul-mates."

Giganta knew that this was it. She either remained a coward forever or she did something brave for once in her life.

She did her best to ignore Canary as she let her have another blast of her Canary Cry, but she stumbled, almost stepping on the blonde hero. She recovered as quickly as she could and swung her hand out, just as Circe began to fly towards Wonder Woman at a faster rate.

Giganta's hand made contact, swatting Circe like a fly. The purple-haired sorceress was knocked clean over the nearby building and disappeared from view, a car alarm going off several blocks away, indicating where the sorceress had landed.

Giganta then began to shrink down, holding her hands up in surrender. She had made her decision and now she would live with it. News in the criminal underworld spread fast and her actions here would shape her future and the future she chose was with Wally.

* * *

Inside the museum, things had taken an unexpected turn for Aresia. With the arrival of the League, her whole plan had gone into disarray.

Still, she intended to get three items. The Sandals of Hermes, the Gauntlets of Atlas and most importantly the Sword of Athena. The sandals and the sword were most useful to her as she already had the strength. The sandals would give her the ability to fly like Diana and the dream of being able to cut both her and Hyppolita to ribbons with the sword was something she could not give up on. They had forsaken her and she would have her revenge on them.

Aresia allowed the man in black and blue to approach her. So far she hadn't shown her strength and planned to take him by surprise.

Which she did.

As he threw an arm forwards to grapple with her, she grabbed it and with a sharp twist it snapped. Much to her disappointment, he didn't cry out, instead, he managed to take her by surprise and swept her legs out from under her. She hit the ground hard with an audible "Oof," as the man clutched his broken arm and began to retreat. But she wasn't going to let him get away, not that easy and most definitely not so soon.

Aresia clambered to her feet and chased after him. He turned to face her off, knowing that his friends were too busy dealing with the others to help him. She smiled as she thrust her fist forwards. He ducked. It was lucky he did or her fist would have gone right through his skull. He tried to knock her off her feet once more, but this time, she was ready.

She pushed her whole body forwards, her shoulder connecting with his chest. There was a crack and he was sent flying into a pillar. Aresia was about to laugh at the pathetic man when something hard struck her in the face, sending her flying.

She struck a pillar, and went clean through it, before sliding to a halt. She sat up to see an orange blur shooting towards her. Aresia jumped to her feet knowing that whoever this orange girl was, that she was going to be a challenge. Luckily, she enjoyed a good challenge.

Meanwhile, Green Arrow had caught Volcana and Emmylou by surprise, knocking Emmylou down with an impact arrow, before he was forced to dodge out of the way as Volcana took to the air and shot out gouts of flame in response.

After coming out of a roll, Arrow saw an opportunity and fired a freezing arrow at the pyromancer. She went to move, but it skimmed her shoulder and exploded into a freezing gas. She cried out and was knocked out of the air. Arrow didn't have time to recuperate, though, as he was forced to jump back to avoid a sharp katana wielded by Tsukuri, which nearly sliced his arms off.

He aimed his bow and fired, but Tsukuri deflected it, before jumping at him. Arrow rolled to the side, dodging what would have been a lethal strike. While he was backing up, he didn't notice as Cheetah got behind him. She went to tear at his back when she was hit by an energy blast from an angry Stargirl, only for the blonde to be knocked out of the sky by Emmylou, who threw a large ancient vase at her, which shattered on impact.

Nightwing gripped his broken arm, while leant up against the pillar he had been thrown against. This wasn't usually how things went for him. Usually, it was the criminal that was taken down in the first few seconds, not him. An arm gripped under his shoulder, on the side of his non-broken arm and he was helped to his feet. It took him a moment to realise who it was who had helped him.

"Selina?" he questioned.

"The one and only."

"Are you gonna help us?" he questioned. "Because I'm out of this fight." He clenched his jaw, really not happy with himself. "Within the first few seconds as well."

"I'll get you to safety, but I'm not helping you take down Aresia."

"So, you're running?"

"Eventually, but if you think I'm leaving here empty-handed then you're mistaken."

"You never change, Selina," he commented. "I guess if you help me, then I can forgive you this one time."

"You're so gracious."

She helped him get his other arm around and headed for the door, where they were blocked by Tsukuri, who had seen Catwoman go to help him.

"Traitor."

"I was never on your side," Catwoman informed her.

Tsukuri charged them only to be tackled by Black Canary, who had entered the museum with Wonder Woman and Giganta. Tsukuri hit the floor and her Katana flew out of her grip. She Looked up towards the three women who had just entered and her face contorted in anger as she saw Giganta with them.

"Another traitor!" Tsukuri spat as she picked herself back up off the floor.

Giganta bit her lower lip. "Yeah, well I never wanted to rob this place anyway."

Tsukuri dived for her katana, only to be intercepted by Wonder Woman, who grabbed the bladed weapon first.

Then a voice Diana found familiar shouted out. "Get the artefacts, they'll help you fight them!"

Wonder Woman turned to see Aresia fighting against Starfire. She was overcome with shock. She had been sure she was dead. That she had died in the ocean. But here she was alive and causing more pain.

"Aresia!" the Amazon Princess shouted heatedly, flying towards her, Tsukuri hot on her heels, running after her sword which Wonder Woman still held firmly in her grasp. Wonder Woman swung the sword at the former blonde Amazon. Aresia raised her bracelet, the sword shattering as it struck. Wonder Woman discarded the smashed katana and decided to go the old-fashioned route and simply use her fists.

Giganta and Canary found themselves facing off against Cheetah and Volcana. The cat charged and Giganta took an involuntary step backwards. She wasn't fighting heroes this time, which meant that the consequence for failure wouldn't be prison time. It would be much worse.

"Time to prove yourself," Canary said to the size-shifter, as she began to tussle with Cheetah.

Giganta cautiously looked to Volcana, who slowly flew towards her.

"I guess you and Catwoman told the League our plan," the fire-villain said with disdain.

"I didn't tell anyone anything," Giganta said as she began to increase in size.

"Liar!" Volcana fired a gout of flame, which Giganta in her now ten-foot tall scale was unable to dodge due to her decreased speed.

The giant stumbled backwards shielding her face from the onslaught. This was not at all what she wanted to be doing. In fact, even though she had complained at the time, she would most definitely prefer to be at a pizza parlour on a date with Wally.

Instead of doing that, she was here, her forearms were being turned into roast beef.

The flames stopped. Giganta lowered her painful arms to find that Stargirl was attacking Volcana. She knew she had already gone too far to back down now, it was time to go all the way. Giganta moved forward, her fist drawn back. She then threw it forward, connecting with Volcana, sending her hurtling across the museum floor and crashing through a display.

"Careful!" she heard Canary shout from behind her as she still fought Cheetah. "Try not to destroy the priceless artefacts."

"Sorry," she offered.

"So she's on our side, now?" Stargirl questioned, eyeing up Giganta suspiciously.

"For now, it seems," Canary answered, as she dodged Cheetah's claw and knocked her feet from under her, sending the cat crashing to the ground.

Volcana recovered from the strike thrown by the giant and found herself squaring off against Green Arrow, who without delay shot another ice arrow at her. The pain from being hit by it the last time still fresh in her mind, she evaded, shooting a gout of flame at him. He moved behind a support pillar and prepared another arrow, noting that he only had four ice arrows in total, which meant he had already used half of them.

He moved out of cover and fired another arrow. It would have hit on target if Aresia hadn't been thrown into Volcana by Wonder Woman.

The arrow sailed past and struck the ceiling, exploding into ice. Both Starfire and Wonder Woman flew at Aresia and Volcana who were recovering from the throw and mid-air collision, however, the two of them were more interested in the blonde than Volcana, who moved away from them and caught sight of her target, Giganta. Arrow decided to use this opportunity to get the museum staff; who were currently huddled behind a rather large display, out of the museum.

Giganta found herself squared off against Volcana once more. The giant turned her back to shield herself from another blast of flame and cursed under her breath. She then turned as fast as she could and managed to grab an unsuspecting Volcana out of the air and threw her towards the ground.

Volcana was able to stop herself from wiping out on the concrete and fired a jet of flame right into Giganta's face. She stumbled and wildly waved her arms about, trying to hit Volcana.

She made a connection and sent the fire-thrower flying into the wall with a crack, before the giante fell over backwards, smashing her head into the ground, knocking herself out.

Volcana managed to recover from the hefty strike dealt by the giant just in time to avoid an attack from Stargirl, who blasted at her with a beam of energy.

Volcana fired a stream of fire back at her. Stargirl avoided it, then avoided another blast. What she didn't realise was that Volcana was slowly forcing her downwards and towards Emmylou Brown.

Stargirl got a lucky shot, hitting Volcana hard and knocking her into the wall once more. The fire-thrower slid to the ground unconscious.

"Take that!" Stargirl said, satisfied.

She didn't notice Emmylou get behind her until the southern girl had punched her in the back of the head, knocking her out also.

Emmylou looked around at the others. Aresia was still fighting Wonder Woman, Starfire was squaring off against Tsukuri, who was expertly evading all of her strength and energy attacks and Black Canary was fighting Cheetah. Giganta, the traitor was unconscious and had shrunk back down to her normal height, as was Volcana and Stargirl.

Green Arrow was busy with the civilians, which meant no-one had their eyes on her. Emmylou smiled to herself. She decided to do as Aresia had instructed not too long before and make use of the artefacts: The Sandals of Hermes and the Gauntlets of Atlas. They were here for them after all, she might as well make use of them.

She found the sandals first. She smashed the glass and grabbed them out, quickly throwing her own boots to the side and put them on, a huge grin on her face. If what Aresia had confided in her was true, then they would give her the gift of flight.

Then she took to the air, a laugh escaping her mouth. Now she needed the gauntlets, which would make her as strong as an Amazon.

She scanned the room and found them only two displays over. With her new found gift of flight, she flew over and smashed the glass and grabbed them. She was ecstatic as she put them on excitedly. Now she was not only very strong like she had been, she was now __extremely__ strong.

She saw the archer heading towards the exit with four civilians in tow. She grinned even wider as she flew over and landed in front of them. Blocking their path. The southern girl then gripped the support pillar next to her and tore it free from the ground and ceiling.

"These gauntlets and boots are great. You won't believe how light this feels," she cried out in glee.

Green Arrow notched an arrow, aimed right at her. He then fired. Surprisingly, Emmylou deflected it with her gauntlet, still clutching onto the pillar with her other arm.

"Try again," she said as she swung the pillar at them. They all dove to the ground, avoiding being turned to paste as the several tonne column of concrete flew over their heads and crashed through the wall.

"We need some help over here!" Arrow called out.

Wonder Woman hearing him pointed. "Koriand'r, go help."

Starfire, who was still unable to get in even a single strike against Tsukuri, broke off the battle and flew off towards Emmylou Brown, just as Wonder Woman used her bracelets to block yet a punch thrown by Aresia.

The Tamaranean reached Emmylou and threw her fist at her. The southern girl blocked the attack with her gauntlets, before throwing her own punch, striking Starfire in the face with a haymaker, sending her hurtling through a wall.

The museum curator, Helena, was becoming increasingly distraught at what she was seeing. "You're destroying the museum!" she shouted.

Then a baseball-sized piece of debris flew up at Emmylou and struck her right between the eyes.

"Oww," she cried out, rubbing the spot where she had been struck. She then turned to who had thrown it, only to have another piece hit her in the face. She growled.

"Cassie, no," Helena urged her daughter as she picked up a third piece.

"No Mom, they're wrecking the place you've spent so long trying to build up"

Emmylou approached them menacingly. Helena jumped in front of her daughter to protect her.

The southern girl chuckled. "Ya can't stop me from snappin' yer kids neck. Yer nothin' compared to me now. Not while I have these." She raised her wrists and rolled her feet indicating the gauntlets and sandals.

"We need to get them off of her," Arrow said, wondering not only how to do that, but to stop her from eviscerating them. The answer came to him before he had finished the thought. He notched a flash-bang arrow and fired it.

Emmylou blocked it, but it still went off, temporarily blinding her. It was long enough for Arrow to fire his more gimmicky boxing-glove arrow, hitting her in the face, followed soon after by an explosive arrow, which knocked her out of the air.

The southern girl emitted a screech as she hit the ground hard and rolled. Arrow knew he didn't have much time. He rushed forward to where she had fallen and grabbed her right hand, yanking off the gauntlet and casting it off to one side.

Then Emmylou grabbed him by the throat with her other hand. He struggled in her grip as she stood up.

Arrow heard a female voice shout out from behind him, but he couldn't quite tell what they were saying. Mainly because all blood was being blocked off to his brain. It sounded like the Curator, Helena's voice though and she sounded distressed.

"All I have to do is squeeze," Emmylou said in a seemingly muffled voice. "And yer head would fly off like a cork."

Twin green lasers hit her on the side of the face, causing her to drop Arrow. He landed on the ground clutching his throat, gasping for breath. Then Emmylou was punched and sent flying. Not by Starfire, but by Cassie Sandsmark, who had picked up the discarded gauntlet and put it on.

Starfire flew and intercepted the still-hurtling Emmylou and punched her down into the ground, where she landed, cracking the floor.

The Tamaranean landed and yanked the other gauntlet off and threw it aside, but before she was able to get the sandals off, Emmylou slipped out from under her and took to the air.

"Y'all can't stop me!" she shouted, as she looked for the gauntlet.

She saw it and rocketed towards it, only to have Cassie grab the glove before she could get there.

She stopped as the teenage girl put on the other glove and looked up at her.

"You wanna try and hurt me now?" the teenager threatened.

"Gimme the gauntlets," Emmylou demanded.

"Come take them."

"Cassie, no!" Helena shouted to her. She would have run to her daughter, but she was being held back by the Registrar, Gerrold and the older security officer, Barker.

Starfire came in and grabbed Emmylou around the waist from behind.

"Remove her shoes of flight," she said to Cassie.

"No, don't!" Helena shouted out. "Let the heroes deal with it."

Cassie ignored her mother and ran towards where Starfire was holding Emmylou, both floating around six-feet off the ground.

Seeing the teen moving swiftly towards them, Emmylou shot upwards, taking Starfire with her.

They both crashed upwards through the ceiling and up into the sky.

Cassie shielded her head from falling debris before she saw someone running at her from the corner of her eye.

"Look out!" her mother cried out.

Cassie turned to see Tsukuri running towards her, an ancient sword in her hands, which she had obviously pulled from a display. She swung the sword down at her with a graceful ferocity, but somehow Cassie raised her gauntlets in time to block the attack. However, not without consequence.

The sword, which was the ancient Sword of Athena struck the Gauntlets of Atlas and had an adverse reaction.

Cassie found herself flattened as she was knocked violently to the floor. Tsukuri was also thrown backwards, the sword flying out of her hands towards where Aresia and Wonder Woman was fighting.

Aresia saw the sword hurtling towards them and rolled under the hovering Wonder Woman and caught it out of the air as she came back up. She swung it wildly at her opponent, who moved out of the way, but not quickly enough. The sword cut a gash along her right leg.

Wonder Woman ignored the pain as she circled around Aresia, looking for a chance to strike the now armed former Amazon.

Meanwhile, Canary had just finished off Cheetah with a haymaker to the Jaw, Knocking her out. She turned to look at where Green Arrow was, seeing him firing arrows at Tsukuri, who was dodging them, while also dodging wild punches thrown by Cassie.

Canary decided to help out, then get the civilians to safety. She began to run forwards but was forced to stop as Volcana landed in front of her, having recovered from being struck by Stargirl earlier.

Canary rolled to the side to avoid the gout of fire that was shot in her direction.

"I've always wondered what fried Canary would smell like," Volcana mocked, as she let loose another stream of flames.

* * *

Outside, Catwoman was helping Nightwing set the bone in his arm. He was feeling completely humiliated over what had happened. he knew that he was lucky it was just his arm, but that didn't console him very much.

He looked at Catwoman. "You aren't going to leave me to rob the place then?" he questioned as she helped wrap his arm using a straight piece of metallic debris as a splint.

"I doubt there'll be anything worth stealing once they're done by the sounds of it."

"You're not going soft are you?" he asked.

She chuckled. "Are you?"

"What do you mean by that?" he asked offended.

She pulled the cloth they were using as a bandage tight, causing him to grit his teeth.

"That should hold it," she said. "At least until help arrives." She listened to the wind. "And it sounds like the cops are on the way."

She looked back at the crowd that was starting to form. "We should probably get them out of here, or else they might end up getting injured."

"You _are_ going soft," Nightwing repeated in surprise.

"You know me, Dick." He scowled at her using his name, she ignored him as she continued, "I'm in it for the thrill, not the bloodshed."

"You could grab some priceless artefacts and get out of here while everyone's preoccupied. No blood would be on your hands."

"I could, but I don't want this mess to be part of my resume, either directly or indirectly. It's a total blunder, one that I'd rather not be a part of. Not anymore."

"If you change your mind, you better do it quickly. The police will be all over this place in the next few minutes," Nightwing told her. "Besides if they see you here, they'll probably try to arrest you, so you should probably head off while you can."

"When they're a bit closer, I'll take my leave."

"Why not go now? There's no reason to stay," he pointed out.

Catwoman smiled. "You're right." She turned and walked away, pushing her way through the crowd.

Nightwing smiled to himself as he watched her go. She wouldn't admit it ever to anyone, but he believed that in her own way she cared. There were times when she had put herself at risk to help both him and Batman. Even so, he didn't trust her, not entirely anyway.

"Alright people," he said loudly. "Back it up, there's a fight going on inside."

They ignored him, far too interested in watching the fight that was visible inside the damaged museum. He sighed. No matter what the danger, the crowds would form and the people would gape.

* * *

Inside, the fight was still continuing. Wonder Woman was evading attacks from Aresia, who was clutching the sword of Athena and Canary was still trying to fight Volcana, who was evading her attacks simply by hovering out of reach.

Having finally had enough, Canary simply opened her mouth let out a cry. Volcana clutched her ears, her eyes tightly shut in pain as she fell to the floor. Canary punched her out, before running to where Cassie was fighting Tsukuri, while Arrow tried to get the civilians out of danger, which was proving difficult as Helena didn't want to leave her daughter behind.

Canary swiftly moved up behind Tsukuri and swept her legs out from under her. She looked up to Cassie. "You shouldn't be fighting. Get out of here," she said as she restrained the villain.

"I can fight, I have these," Cassie said, raising her gauntlets.

"No, you can't," her mother, Helena shouted. "Just take them off and let's get out of here."

"Be easy on her," Arrow said. "She did well."

"You shouldn't have let her put them on," Canary said, as she knocked Tsukuri out.

"We were all like her at one time," he pointed out. "All it takes is the right push to become a hero."

Canary was about to retort when the front of the museum exploded inwards, sounds of shouting and screaming coming from outside. Nightwing came flying in and bounced off of one of the few remaining support pillars, followed soon after by Catwoman, who hit the ground and rolled.

Both Wonder Woman and Aresia, who were the only ones still fighting, at least inside the museum, turned and looked to see Circe flying slowly through the dust and debris and she didn't look at all happy.

Wonder Woman knew that the sorceress might actually be powerful enough to hold all of them off on her own. This whole situation was getting out of hand and despite it hurting her pride, she knew that it was time to call for back-up.

* * *

Updated December 2017


	40. JLU:TSC:Ch40

****Chapter Forty****

 ** **Museum of Antiquities****

 ** **Gateway City****

 ** **United States****

 ** **17:44 – Pacific Standard Time****

 ** **March 17, 2007****

Circe hovered there, a fury on her face that Diana couldn't recall ever seeing before. She wasn't quite sure if it was that she had been betrayed by Giganta, or the humiliation of being so easily overpowered. Whatever it was, the sorceress clearly wasn't at all happy.

Knowing it was time for reinforcements, Wonder Woman reached for her ear to contact the Watchtower. Only she found nothing but static.

"You're not calling anyone!" Circe said coldly.

Aresia grinned as she ran over to where Circe was hovering, standing underneath, the Sword of Athena still firmly in hand.

Circe scanned the museum with her eyes, looking from person to person, both awake and unconscious.

"Where is she?"

"Who?" Wonder Woman questioned.

"Giganta, where is she?"

Wonder Woman looked over to where she had last seen the giant after she had been knocked unconscious.

She was gone.

"It appears that she has run away," Wonder Woman responded.

"Coward to the end," Circe said.

By now, the sounds of police sirens was loud outside. They all knew that there was little the cops would be able to do here except get themselves hurt. Still, several climbed in through the wreckage, their guns were drawn, ready to shoot if they had to.

"Back off, it's too dangerous!" Wonder Woman warned.

The cops trained their guns on Circe and Aresia. The former waved her hand, a magical barrier formed in front of them and swept them back out of the museum violently.

Circe then focused back on Wonder Woman. "That should make them rethink their course of action. Now, where was I?"

Aresia looked up at her. "Stop talking and attack them."

The immortal sorceress looked down at her, her gaze fierce. "The game is over."

The blonde Amazon frowned. "What does that mean? Attack them, __now__!"

Circe raised her hand, a ball of energy forming in it. Aresia grinned, anticipating what was to follow. What she didn't anticipate was the energy bolt striking her, smashing her against the ground. The sword flew from her grasp and skittered across the floor.

"As I said," Circe began, "the game is over. I am no longer taking your orders, I only followed along for my own amusement. I am no longer amused."

An arrow flew at her, shot by the green archer. With a wave of her hand, a magical bolt knocked it aside.

"You have no idea who I am, do you?" she questioned to him.

Green Arrow notched another arrow. "Another bad guy that we're gonna take down, like all the others."

"Silly man," she scoffed. "Your sticks of wood won't do anything against me."

"Let's see about that."

He let loose another arrow. It flew straight and true. Circe went to knock it away with another magical bolt, but it went off in a flash of white.

She rocked back in the air and covered her eyes.

"Now's our chance," he called out, only to find himself dodging bolts of energy thrown by the sorceress.

"Petulance!" Circe shouted angrily.

Black Canary swiftly moved forward towards the sorceress and took in a deep breath and let out a Canary Cry before she could react. Circe clutched her ears, before sending bolts of energy flying at Canary.

Wonder Woman used this distraction to fly forwards as fast as she could. Her goal was to strike the sorceress with her fist, only she noticed her approach and struck her at close range with a powerful magical attack, sending the Amazon crashing to the concrete floor.

"No one humiliates me!" Circe screamed out. "Not a Robin Hood wannabe, not an Amazon and especially not some monkey masquerading as a human. Once I've dealt with you, I will find the monkey and I will deal with her accordingly for humiliating me."

Circe's gaze fell onto Stargirl, who was still unconscious. "But perhaps I could have a little fun first." She smiled sickly. "I wonder what she would think if she awoke as some rodent?"

"Leave her alone!" Canary shouted out.

"Can you stop me?"

Just then, part of the ceiling that was directly above Circe caved in as Starfire and Emmylou came hurtling down, grappling with one another.

All three of them, Circe included crashed into the ground. Emmylou Brown cried out in pain as she rolled awkwardly, fracturing and even breaking a few bones.

Starfire who was still on top of Circe was blasted off with a powerful magical attack, sending her flying. The Tamaranean hit the ground with an "Oof." before casting an angry glare at Circe.

"I have had enough of all of you!" the Sorceress shouted as she took to the air. "You will all feel pain beyond anything you've ever felt before."

She began to gather her magic. Green Arrow notched an explosive arrow and fired. It got close to Circe but exploded against some kind of shield that surrounded her.

"You will all feel my fury!" Circe proclaimed.

Then the ground began to rumble. The Sorceress turned around to see a giant fist fill her vision, then strike her. Circe was sent rocketing against the far wall, smashing into it and bouncing off like a ragdoll.

Wonder Woman was quick to react to this. She grabbed the Sword of Athena and flew towards Circe, hoping to reach her before she recovered from Giganta's punch.

Everyone, including Helena, was so engrossed in what was happening, that none of them noticed Cassie pulling the Sandals of Hermes off of the unconscious Emmylou and putting them on her own feet.

Circe saw Wonder Woman hurtling towards her and was about to react with powerful magic, when twin lasers struck her, followed by energy bolts. The sorceress barely managed to erect a magical barrier before they hit, exploding against it.

She glared over at the Tamaranean who had thrown them. "You will pay for that."

She rose up off of the floor, her barrier still surrounding her. She was then knocked back when Wonder Woman reached her and struck the barrier with her sword.

Circe cast a spell which sent Wonder Woman crashing to the ground. She lay there for a moment dazed by the impact when she saw what display she was near. It was a shield, the one Nightwing had described earlier.

All she needed was a distraction, which she got.

Cassie came rocketing in, the Gauntlets of Atlas on her hands and wrists and the Sandals of Hermes on her feet.

The blonde teenager punched the barrier that surrounded Circe hard, knocking it back, where it bounced off of the back wall. Circe gritted her teeth and snarled at her, only to have Starfire also take a swing at the barrier.

She turned to the Tamaranean and the alien smashed from the air to the floor by a powerful magical bolt. She hit the ground and rolled, her limp arms flailing.

Nightwing, who had regained consciousness, forced himself to his feet and hobbled over to her, while Circe turned her attention to Cassie.

"Fly away!" Helena pleaded with her daughter. "Don't fight her, just fly away!"

"You should listen to her," Circe mocked as she looked the blonde up and down.

"I'm gonna fight you!" Cassie shouted at her.

"Look at you, playing Amazon. If that's what you want, then I shall strike you down as one."

Circe fired a powerful energy bolt at Cassie, only for it to be intercepted by the shield firmly in Wonder Woman's grip.

The energy was reflected back at Circe, going right through her own magical shield and hitting her head on.

There was a bright flash, causing both Wonder Woman and Cassie to shield their eyes.

When they recovered Circe was gone. It took them a few moments to see the small shrew on the ground looking up at them. The small rodent turned and scurried away through a crack in the wall and disappeared from sight.

"Was she?" Cassie began. "Did she?" she stammered in shock. "Was she going to turn me into a shrew?" The teen landed and took the boots off, then the gauntlets. "She was going to turn me into a rodent."

Wonder Woman stepped over to her. "I will be taking those off of you."

"Sure," Cassie said, passing them over suddenly not feeling quite so heroic. "They're yours."

Helena ran up to them, giving her daughter a hug. "That was so stupid of you," she scolded.

The cops began to move into the museum. Arrow approached them and talked with the one in charge, while Wonder Woman spoke to Helena Sandsmark.

"I will be confiscating these four items," the Amazon told her, indicating the sword, shield, gauntlets and boots.

"Take them," Helena said, her whole body sagging. "If they're responsible for all of this, then take them. I don't want them here." She looked around at the crumbling museum floor around them. "I don't even know if this place will ever open again."

"I'm sorry for the damage," Wonder Woman apologised.

"You certainly didn't try to contain it." Helena accused. She then sighed. "What's done is done, I suppose."

Green Arrow and Canary walked over to them, the latter holding an unconscious Stargirl in her arms.

"They aren't equipped to hold them," Arrow informed Wonder Woman, referring to the cops regarding the villains. "Also, Aresia's gone."

"Gone?" Wonder Woman asked, looking at where she had last seen her unconscious form, finding no one there.

"Yeah, gone. Looks like she slipped away. He looked behind him. "What's going to be happening with Catwoman and Giganta?"

"They didn't actually break the law," Wonder Woman said. "At least not this time. We'll have to take all of them to the Watchtower, give who needs it some medical attention, then put them in a cell while we wait for instructions from the authorities."

"Including Catwoman and Giganta?" Canary asked.

"They won't be in my report as villains, but as allies. Catwoman is till a wanted felon, though."

"Right," Canary agreed. "I'll get Stargirl, Nightwing and Catwoman up to the Watchtower now. They all need medical attention. I talked to Starfire just now and she was okay, no real injuries."

"Everyone will get a check-up, even me," the Amazon said, gesturing to the gash on her leg, which had already started to heal. "Everyone took a few hits."

"But they took more than anyone," Canary pointed out, before looking at Green Arrow. "And you better get that throat looked at."

"I'll be fine," he dismissed. "Only feels like my neck was in a vice clamp."

"No, you go with Canary," Wonder Woman ordered. "When you're up there, tell them to send down a power inhibitor."

"Only one? "hat about the others?"

"You can't inhibit Cheetah, Emmylou or Tsukuri. I only need one for Volcana."

"What about Giganta?"

"I don't see a reason to," Wonder Woman responded.

"We'll head up there now," Canary said, as she and Arrow headed towards where Nightwing and Catwoman were currently sat, injured.

Wonder Woman called Starfire over to help her as she gathered the villains and tied them up together with her lasso.

She then looked to Giganta. "What made you help?" she questioned, resting her fists on her hips.

"I don't know."

"I could get my lasso and make you tell me."

"I'll tell you, later, not here," she promised. "But I want to see Flash."

"Flash?" Wonder Woman questioned. "Why?"

"Please?"

"I'm going to be contacting the Watchtower anyway," the Amazon informed her. "You will see him once we are up there."

"Okay. Thanks."

Wonder Woman regarded her. "You have gained some respect from me. Though, just a little."

"Thanks," Giganta said.

"Don't thank me. I still don't like you very much."

* * *

 ** **Watchtower II****

 ** **Earth Orbit****

 ** **18:01 – Station Time (EST)****

 ** **March 17, 2007****

Shayera and Flash approached the infirmary to find that Batman was already there waiting as Nightwing, Catwoman and a protesting Stargirl were brought in on stretchers.

While Stargirl only had a few dark bruises, Both Catwoman and especially Nightwing looked like they'd been thrown through a couple of walls. Nightwings costume was torn in several places, showing lacerations, the same was true of Catwoman.

"What happened?" Batman asked Canary.

"We ran into Aresia," Green Arrow answered for her. "Nightwing had his arm broken in the first few seconds."

"Aresia," Batman repeated.

"I thought she was dead?" Shayera questioned. "She fell into the ocean."

"We never found a body," Batman said. He looked back to Arrow and Canary. "All of this was done by Aresia?"

Canary shook her head. "The real damage was done when they were thrown by Circe."

"Circe?" Flash nearly shouted as he stepped forwards up to Canary. "Circe was there?"

"Yes," Canary responded.

"Who else?" Flash demanded.

"It's actually a bit complicated as two of the villains switched sides at the start of the fight."

"Catwoman?" Batman questioned.

"She helped Nightwing out of the combat zone after his arm was broken. That was right at the start of the fight. We didn't see either of them until Circe threw them violently back into the museum. The two of them are pretty hardy, a throw like that could easily have killed them."

"And the other person who switched sides?" Flash asked.

"Giganta," Arrow responded.

"Her opening attack was on Circe. She knocked her out for most of the fight. She was thrown a few blocks so we left her to deal with the others. That bit us later."

A smile spread across Flash's lips. "Giganta's not a bad person, I told you, Bats."

"How are the local law dealing with the villains?" Batman asked.

"Terrific is already sending down an inhibitor."

"Only one?"

"Yeah, only Volcana is a true metahuman. You can't inhibit Cheetah as what she is is now genetic. Same with Emmylou brown."

"And what about Giganta?" Flash asked.

"She'll be coming up with Diana."

"I'm off to go meet with them in the teleporter room," Flash said as he began to move off.

"No, you're not," Batman said. "You are going to go to the Founder's conference room and you are going to wait there while we all convene and discuss this."

"Discuss what?" Canary asked.

"Flash's relationship with Giganta," Batman answered.

"Can you please not tell everyone about it?" Flash protested to the Dark Knight. "Like, I think at this point you've blurted it out in front of just about everyone."

"You and Shayera go to the meeting room," Batman ordered, ignoring him. "I will make sure the rest are there shortly.

Shayera rested her hand on the speedster's shoulder. "Come on, we might as well get it over and done with."

Flash looked over at her. "Yeah, we might as well."

* * *

 ** **18:24 – Station Time (EST)****

Shayera and Wally had been sat in the conference room a good ten minutes when the doors slid open and the other founders walked in, including much to Flash and Shayera's surprise, J'onn.

"When did you get released?" Shayera asked him.

The Martian responded, "A few hours ago. I returned here briefly before heading home to China. I had hoped to spend my time there until the nineteenth."

"Sorry to bring you back up here," Shayera offered.

He bowed before he made his way to his seat along with everyone else.

Green Lantern was the first to speak. "What in the hell do you think you're doing, Wally?" he demanded. "Dating a known supervillain? Are you completely stupid?"

"Ease off," Shayera warned.

There was silence.

Lantern looked to Batman. "What do you think?"

"I can't say much," Batman said.

"And why not?"

"Catwoman, Talia al Ghul to name two reasons."

Superman webbed his fingers, looking at the Speedster intently. "What I want to know, is has she changed?" he asked.

"I believe she has," Flash said honestly.

Diana added, "She did help us during the heist in Gateway City. She could have fled at any point, but she stayed and fought. There is something to be said about that."

J'onn simply looked at Flash. "Giganta has never been a serious threat, she has only ever been a pawn used by more problematic villains for their own gains. I never sensed true malicious intent from her, not like Killer Frost for instance who is nothing but malicious."

"What does that have to do with Flash being involved with her?" Lantern questioned. "Am I the only one that sees a problem here?"

"No," Superman said. "She will have to earn our trust. She's already gained some by helping Diana, but she has a long way to go."

"What if this is a ruse?" Lantern questioned.

"That is a legitimate question," J'onn conceded. "I will say this. Shayera has let us down once again."

All eyes fell onto the former Hawkgirl.

J'onn continued, "How long did you know about this relationship?"

"Not long," she answered. "He confided in me and I take that trust very seriously. That's why I didn't rush to tell you."

"I understand that kind of loyalty," Diana said with a nod.

"I think we can all understand confiding in a friend," Superman agreed. "But you still dated a villain, one that might be fooling you just so she can get access to the Watchtower."

"There's one way to find out for sure," Diana said, resting her lasso onto the table. "I haven't used it much since mother showed me how to unlock the ability, but my lasso has the ability to force people to tell the truth."

"Is that moral?" Superman asked. "To force her to tell the truth?"

"It may be necessary," J'onn added. "And it would be better than me forcing my way through her mind. For both of us."

"I agree," Batman said.

Lantern agreed, "So do I."

Shayera looked at Flash. "It's for the best."

The speedster sighed, his shoulders slouching. "Fine, use your lasso on her."

* * *

 ** **19:12 – Station Time (EST)****

Giganta had been sat in the small room for a while now. The door was locked and outside were two guards, making sure she didn't try to escape. She took another glance at what was around her. Apart from a bed and a small desk, there was nothing else in here. Not even something to read. To say she was bored would be an understatement.

Her boredom, however, was somewhat offset by her nervousness. While the butterflies she felt in her gut had diminished substantially since she had arrived up here on the league's space station, they were still there.

The door slid open suddenly, causing her to jump in surprise. She began to feel really nervous again as the league founders stepped in, including Flash. She stared at him, wondering if he now hated her. She had been with villains when they went to rob a museum. Sure, she had switched sides, but she had still been with them.

Wonder Woman held her lasso up. "I am going to be using this to get the truth out of you."

"Truth?" Giganta asked, her voice shaky.

"When tied around you, I will ask a question and it will force you to answer truthfully."

"O-okay?"

"It won't hurt," Wonder Woman promised. "As long as you don't fight it."

"If we're going to do this, then I only want you and Wally in here."

"Fair," J'onn said as he turned and left, followed by Superman and Shayera.

The former Hawkgirl then stopped, looking back at Lantern and Batman who hadn't moved. "She wants a little privacy."

Lantern clenched his jaw and moved past her, followed by Batman. The door slid shut leaving Giganta, Flash and Wonder Woman alone in the room.

Wonder Woman stepped forward. "I'm going to put this around your waist," she informed her.

Giganta nodded as the Amazon wrapped the lasso around her, then stepped back, gripping the other end.

"I will ask you some questions now."

"Okay, but I don't feel any different," Giganta said.

"First question," Wonder Woman began. "Why were you with Aresia and her gang?"

"I didn't want to be there," Giganta answered. "I was bored, so I went for a walk. I stopped at a diner and then Emmylou showed up. I didn't know who she was, but she knew me. This freaked me out, so I left. She was following me, so I went into an alleyway. My plan was to use my ability to scare her off. But I guess I was knocked out because the next thing I know, I'm waking up in an old house and I've been recruited."

"Why didn't you try to leave?"

"Because I didn't know where I was. I was told Gateway City and that it was in California, but it's a big state. I couldn't just leave, I had no money and nowhere to go. I was also too scared to just leave."

"Why were you scared?" Flash asked.

Wonder Woman looked over at him. "Only the holder of the lasso can get the truth out of her." She turned back toe Giganta. "Why were you scared?" she asked in his stead.

"Because Aresia threatened me. She knew of my relationship with Flash and so I lied to her about what the relationship was, made her think I was using him."

"Are you using him?" the Amazon questioned.

"No."

"Why did you change sides at the museum?"

"I was never on their side," Giganta told them. "And I was more scared of what Wally would think of me, then of Aresia and her gang."

"So you did it for Flash?"

"Yes."

"Not because it was the right thing to do?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. The truth is, I never wanted to be there. I never wanted to rob some stupid museum and I'm tired of always having to hide. I just want a normal life."

"But you won't have that with Flash," Wonder Woman pointed out.

"Maybe not, but he's worth it and it will be more normal than the life I have been leading."

"Do you want to become a hero?" Wonder Woman asked out of interest.

"I don't know. I would like too, but I'm too much of a coward." Giganta slapped her hand over her mouth before she began to pull the lasso off of herself. "I don't want this on me anymore."

Wonder Woman helped her remove it. She coiled it back up and put the lasso back on her belt. "That was all I needed."

The Amazon stepped out of the room, leaving Flash and Giganta alone. The two remained silent, Giganta sat on the edge of the bed and Flash stood by the door.

"I was worried about you," he said after several moments. "Terrified when Batman identified Circe."

"I'm sorry," she said, looking down at her feet. "You don't hate me do you?"

"No, I love you."

She stood up and threw her arms around him. "It makes me happier than I've ever been to hear you say that," she cried.

"Hey, it's okay," he assured her.

She released him, taking a step backwards. "So, what happens now?"

"It depends on what Diana thought of your answers."

"What did you think of them?"

"I liked them," he said. "I think it absolves you."

"You do?"

"I do, but it depends if the others think the same."

"I hope they do."

"Listen, you're going to have to stay here for the time being. It's not safe in Central, what happened proves that. Especially with Aresia escaping capture."

"How long will I be up here for?" Giganta questioned.

"I honestly don't know. It's messed up, I know, but for now this is where you'll have to stay."

"Will you be staying with me?"

He smiled. "Maybe I will. Maybe I'll give up on the apartment and move up here. Of course with the damage caused by the Gordanians, most of the nice quarters were obliterated, so we might have to make do with this tiny makeshift room for the time being."

"As long as it's with you, I'll live anywhere," Giganta said, as she put her arms around the back of his neck.

Wally pulled his cowl off and they stared into each other's eyes. They then drew in close and were about to kiss when Flash's ear communicator went off.

He drew back away from Giganta who had a confused expression on her face.

"Sorry, I'm getting a call." He reached for his ear. "Flash here," he said.

Zatanna's voice came into his ear. _"I think I have a lead on where Circe is. Somewhere in California, a place called Gateway City."_

"Thanks, Zee, but we've already found her."

" _You have? How long ago?"_

"Half an hour or more."

" _Thanks for telling me,"_ she said, sounding more than frustrated. _"I've been harassing contacts of mine for information and generally pissing people off."_

"Sorry about that," he apologised.

" _I forgive you, this time, Flash."_

"Thanks, Zee and sorry again for not telling you."

" _I'll see you later, then._ "

"Yeah, bye." Flash ended the call and looked back at Giganta. "Now, where were we?"

She grinned as she leant her head forwards. Their lips met and they kissed.

* * *

Updated December 2017


	41. JLU:TSC:Ch41

****Chapter Forty-One****

 ** **Watchtower II****

 ** **Earth Orbit****

 ** **08:42 – Station Time (EST)****

 ** **March 19, 2007****

Yesterday had been quiet. Well, apart from the release of the Leaguers that had been incarcerated. That had caused some excitement for a couple of hours. They, of course, had been given leave for a week to recuperate while the Founders prepared for the meeting with the UN, which was scheduled for midday.

Wally West awoke on the thankfully large single bed aboard the station, snuggled up against Giganta. A wide smile spread across his face. Despite him trying to move slowly, their relationship had developed quickly. Sure, the others finding out the way they did, hadn't been the way he had planned or hoped. Or maybe it was. He had always known he would have to tell all of them eventually. He had originally thought that it would be a few months from now. Instead, they had found out by Giganta becoming in a lot of ways a hero. Even if that's not what she wanted to be.

Wally had talked to her at length about it yesterday evening. She had made it clear that being a member of the Justice League wasn't one of her aspirations. She confided that being a villain wasn't either. She had done that mostly out of a sense of loyalty and because she saw no other future for herself.

That had begun to change when Grodd had betrayed her. He had put a device in her head that was supposed to kill her if someone tried to read her thoughts. It had further changed when she had fought alongside them during Darkseid's last, and hopefully his final attack on Earth.

Whether she liked it or not, he already saw her somewhat as a hero. A reluctant hero. They usually were the best type. They didn't seek out praise or acceptance. They just helped people because they could.

He himself liked to showboat. In fact, it was one of the things he didn't like about himself. The problem was, he couldn't help himself. He got a high off of aggrandizing himself and showing off. It had started out as a confidence booster, as when he first put on the suit, he didn't have much of it and hid behind bad puns and jokes. Now, it was more habit than anything else, the bad jokes included.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door chime sounded. He sighed as he climbed out of bed and put on his Flash suit, which he did all in a blink of an eye.

Giganta stirred and rubbed her eyes. "Time to get up already?"

"For me, yeah," he answered as he stepped up to the door and opened it.

Shayera was stood outside. She smirked at him. "Have a good night?"

"I did actually."

"Meeting in five," she said before she turned and left.

He closed the door and turned back to Giganta, who was slowly climbing out of bed, her long red hair a complete mess.

"You don't have to get up," he told her.

"I'm awake now, so I might as well," she said.

"I have to go to a meeting in a few minutes," he explained.

"I heard," she answered. "What time are you heading down to the Metro Tower to meet with the UN?"

"We have to be down there for twelve."

"While you're down there, I'll be stuck here in this room."

"Yeah, sorry about that. But the restriction won't last, you'll be able to walk the station without an escort before too long."

"I'll take your word for it," she said, clearly not at all sure whether that would ever be the case.

Flash gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I better head off to that meeting. I'll be back soon."

"It won't be soon enough," she said with a sad smile.

He stepped out of the room and promptly made his way to the founder's conference room. He stepped inside, finding that he was the last one in.

They all looked over at him. Shayera was the first to greet him. "For the fastest man alive, you sure do take your time."

"Take a seat," Green Lantern said, gesturing to his seat.

He quickly sat down, resting his hands on his lap and looked to J'onn, as did everyone else. He, after all, had been the one to suggest this meeting in the first place.

J'onn looked around at all of them before he began, "I believe that you will all agree that we will need a contingency plan. Today's meeting with the United Nations may not go at all in our favour and the fallout from it may end up crippling the Justice League. Thoughts?"

Batman immediately responded to the Martian, "I already have fifteen separate contingency plans that can be set in motion based on what occurs today."

Shayera rolled her eyes. "Of course you do. If there was there any doubt."

"Let's hear them," Lantern said.

"They're too complicated to go into right now. Suffice to say, we will be ready no matter what."

Diana folded her arms. "How can we be ready when you won't tell us what they are?"

"It's pointless going through them until we've had the discussion with the UN," Batman told her.

Superman leant forward in his chair. "Give us an idea of the worst outcome you've prepared for?"

"Worst outcomes result in us disbanding the league," Batman answered.

That answer took Flash by surprise. "What would make us do that?"

"A few reasons," Batman said. "If they force us to give them our true identities in order to continue operating for instance. This isn't a problem for Diana, J'onn, John or Shayera. But for most of the league, this is not negotiable. Our identities are our lifeline and cannot be given away meaning most of the league would be forced to quit."

Superman nodded. "And without Batman, the funding is almost non-existent, even if the rest of you decided to continue. This space station would quickly fall into disrepair."

"Revealing our true names is bad," Flash agreed.

"What else could force us to disband?" Lantern asked.

"If continued operation required them to know where all of our funding came from. I'm careful not to leave a trail, but if Bruce Wayne was connected to the league, then it increases the chances of who I am being discovered."

"Wait," Superman began, "I thought it was known that Bruce Wayne donated to the Justice League?"

"Only four percent of what I actually 'donate' is known," he explained. "If the true figure was known, it would be seen as excessive and suspicious."

Flash's brow raised under his mask. "How much do you donate?"

"You don't wanna know, kid," Lantern said. "More than a lot of nations have in total wealth."

Flash whistled.

"To be fair," Shayera began, "Some countries aren't all that rich, but that's neither here nor there."

Superman brought them back on track. "So, what's the best outcome?"

"Nothing changes," Batman said.

"But that's unlikely," Diana said.

"Very unlikely," Lantern agreed. "But let's be honest. The World Assembly itself doesn't hold as much power as people tend to think."

"Perhaps not," J'onn agreed. "But the nations behind it do."

"Positive outcomes are not an issue," Batman told them. "I don't have any contingencies for them, only possible negatives. There is the real possibility that we will be bargaining the outcome. Whatever it is, we can guarantee that it will both be good and bad. All we can hope is that it's more the former than the latter."

There was a buzzing of the door chime. They all looked around before Superman stood up and made his way to the door. It slid open and he spoke with Mister Terrific for a few moments before turning back to the others.

"They're expecting us down there in forty minutes."

"Did they move it forward?" Flash asked.

"They didn't say," Superman responded. "But we should get ready to head down to the Metro Tower."

J'onn stood up. "Then this meeting is adjourned."

* * *

 ** **Approaching the Metro Tower****

 ** **Metropolis****

 ** **United States****

 ** **09:22 – Eastern Standard Time****

 ** **March 19, 2007****

The Javelin carrying the seven founders of the Justice League headed down towards the Metro Tower.

The craft slowed down and landed in front of the tall building, a large group of reporters stood behind mobile steel barriers, police and military were there, making sure that no one crossed the line.

Superman gestured to the reporters. "Clark Kent is meant to be covering this," he said.

"He has the best seat out of all of them," Shayera said with a smirk.

They all stood up and made their way out of the Javelin and were escorted by two men in black suits into the tower. They were led to the tower's large waiting room, where they saw Hippolyta speaking with King Orin who was also known as Arthur Curry, AKA Aquaman. He was as shirtless as ever and beside him was a younger man with long dark hair dressed in blue.

"I see you have met the King of Atlantis, Mother," Diana said.

They turned to face the newcomers. Hippolyta smiled at her "Ah, Diana. Yes, it seems they requested his presence here also."

"Probably because they fear the power and strength of the Atlanteans," Aquaman said.

"And the same is probably said of the Amazons," Hippolyta added.

Arthur gestured to the younger man. "This is Garth," he said. "He has been interested in the surface world for quite some time, so I brought him along."

Flash waved. "Hey, Garth."

"Hello Justice League," Garth responded politely, with a slight bow.

"Polite," Superman commented.

"So," Batman began, "Have any of you been given any information on what is going to be discussed here?"

Hippolyta looked from Batman to Diana, then back to the Dark Knight. "Both I and King Orin are here to discuss our position in this world and we believe they wish us to join the United Nations."

"Not going to happen," Arthur said, with a shake of his head.

"So why come?" Superman questioned

"Because I'm fair and will still hear them out," Aquaman replied.

"I'm here to humour them," Hippolyta stated. "I am also here to see how they try and control and neuter your Justice League."

"Don't fall in line," Aquaman advised. "Fight and they will yield."

"I don't think it's that simple," Diana said. "They could essentially forbid us from operating in any UN allied nation."

"They cannot forbid you from doing anything," Arthur said firmly.

Superman disagreed. "I think we would rather operate legally than illegally. But I doubt it will come to that."

The door behind them slid open and they all looked around to see Amanda Waller stepping into the room. This immediately put the Leaguers on edge.

"What do you want?" Superman questioned, immediately folding his arms over his chest defensively.

"I have good news," she told them.

King Faraday stepped up beside her. "Depends on what you class as good news."

"I'm the new United States representative to the Justice League," she told them.

"That's the opposite of good news," Flash commented.

Superman nodded in agreement. "What makes you think we want to work with you?"

"I told you this wouldn't work," Faraday said.

Wonder Woman looked at him. "Why aren't you still our representative?"

"Because there comes a time when one's too old to play the politics game," he told them.

"He was fired," Waller corrected.

"I wasn't fired. They just felt I wasn't doing a good enough job and have asked me to step down."

"He was giving you too much leeway, not challenging you on anything and doing a poor job in general. After today, that will end."

"Great," Shayera said sarcastically. "I really liked the hands-off approach."

"Thanks for that," Faraday grumbled to Waller. "And here I thought you liked me."

"I don't like anyone," she answered him. She then turned her full attention back to the league. "Today will mark a new beginning for the Justice League, one that will have you reigned in and under control. Something that has been sorely missing up until now. Your little escapade in Gateway City is a prime example. The museum was destroyed by your recklessness and it might never re-open."

"We did our best," Wonder Woman said defensively.

"Your best resulted in the loss of over a billion dollars in priceless artefacts, and heavy structural damage. Not to mention your confiscation of four items."

"Hold on," Superman said, raising his hands to stop Waller. He looked to Diana. "You confiscated artefacts from a museum?"

Lantern folded his arms. "Sounds more like the princess stole them."

Wonder Woman looked at her mother to explain. "I found four Themysciran artefacts there. I could identify the Sword of Athena, the Gauntlets of Atlas, the Sandals of Hermes and a shield."

Hippolyta nodded, agreeing with her daughter's actions. "These items do belong to the Amazon people and were lost many centuries ago. They are also very dangerous and should not be out here beyond our shores and certainly not on display where anyone could get ahold of them."

"They were the reason the museum was attacked in the first place," Wonder Woman defended herself. "And it was Aresia who was behind it."

Hippolyta's eyes widened in surprise. "So she's still alive?"

"Yes, and she managed to escape when we were fighting of Circe."

"Circe was involved as well?" the Queen of the Amazons said. "Did they both escape?"

"Yes, but Circe is a little worse for wear."

"I see," Hippolyta said, understanding. "In any case, I will see to it that any damages are recompensed in return for these item's retrieval."

"How will you manage that?" Waller demanded.

The queen's brow rose. She found herself annoyed at the woman, though somewhat admired her brazenness, even if she felt it was inappropriate. "My land is not without its wealth and I do not appreciate your tone."

"I don't really care if you appreciate my tone or not," Waller said.

Faraday leaned in towards Waller. "Keep up this attitude and you won't be the league's representative to the US for long."

She shot him a death-glare. He raised his hands in surrender and backed away. Despite having no superpowers to speak of, she had an uncanny ability to unnerve and frighten people. Even Superman felt intimidated by her.

Waller herself felt intimidated by all of them, but she never allowed it to show. She couldn't allow herself to display weakness, not in front of anybody. She didn't get to where she was by showing weakness. She got to where she was by not backing down, by showing strength and resilience and by being able to get the job done no matter what it was or how it was accomplished.

She turned her back to them. "Five minutes," she said as she left.

Faraday turned to them. "I don't envy you," he said as he too left.

Hippolyta frowned at her daughter. "Interesting woman," she commented.

"Quite," Diana said unenthusiastically.

Flash rubbed the back of his neck. "So, anyone else freaked out?"

"It is disconcerting," J'onn agreed. "In the past, she has sought to if not destroy us, then to at the very least hamper and undermine us."

"We'll have to be careful around her," Batman said adding his concern. "She has her own agenda, one that as of right now, is not known to us."

"I'm sure you'll find out what it is," Shayera told the Dark Knight.

"We can worry about that later," Lantern said. "Right now we need to focus on our immediate future."

"He's right," Superman agreed. "She can wait. We need to-"

Their attention was drawn to the door as it opened. A young woman in yellow and black with giant insect wings and yellow-tinted goggles stepped into the room. She looked between them, her mouth curled downwards not looking happy in the slightest.

"Bumblebee I presume," Wonder Woman said. "The current leader of the Titans."

"The Justice League," she said back. "I was hoping to meet you under better circumstances."

Batman stepped forward, ready to interrogate. "Why are you here?"

She looked at him before answering, seemingly not intimidated. "I was called here. Probably to discuss the future of my team."

Lantern looked at her sympathetically. "Hate to break it to you kid, but there's a chance there isn't a future for you."

"What do you mean by that?"

Flash was just as confused. "Yeah, what do you mean?"

Batman was the one that answered, "Children should never be put in dangerous situations," he said. "The Titans was built around so-called young heroes. Children that shouldn't be fighting."

"You can talk," Shayera muttered, referring to the two Robins, who had donned the cape at a young age.

Batman visibly clenched his jaw. "Yes, I _can_ talk. I should never have put a child in harm's way like I did. In fact, I did it more than once. My actions ruined a life and no child should ever, _ever_ , be put in a situation where they're in danger. I don't care if they think they're ready. The truth is they aren't."

"We currently only have one on the team that's under sixteen," Bumblebee said defensively. "And they chose to be on the team, we didn't force them."

"You may not have forced them," Batman said, "but they are not old enough to legally make such decisions. They cannot join the national military and for good reason. Children don't belong in this line of work. I wish I had seen it sooner before it was too late."

There was silence. They could all sense the anguish coming off of the Dark Knight. He had kept the events that had ended the Bat-Clan bottled up and now they were seeing signs of the cork coming loose. All it had taken was Shayera making a comment in relation to his former sidekicks, the last being the source of the anguish.

Batman cleared his throat and regained his composure. "In the end, all we can do is go in there and listen to what the UN has to say and what it is they want. We can be certain that whatever happens, it will be primarily in their best interests and not any of ours."

The others all agreed.

The door opened once more and two men in suits stepped inside.

"If you'll follow us."

They all stepped out of the room and followed the two men. What their future held they didn't know. What they did know was that the events of today would ripple out into the far future.

* * *

 ** **Legion HQ****

 ** **Metropolis****

 ** **Earth****

 ** **12:45 – East America Time****

 ** **July 09, 2992****

Cosmos, Quantum, Timber Wolf, Light Lass and Phantom Woman all stepped into the main lounge and made their way over to Brainiac 5, who was stood at a terminal in the far corner.

Phantom Woman was the first to speak. "We've been discussing this for a while and we've agreed that we need to talk."

Brainiac 5 turned from the console and looked at them expectantly.

"This is about Argo," Cosmos began.

"It's been a year," Quantum added.

"You've been vague on when it is she comes back," Timber Wolf said.

Brainiac 5 turned back to the console. "Most likely she doesn't."

"What does that mean?" Light Lass questioned. "Does she come back or not?"

"The history archives are available for your own viewing," Brainiac informed them. "There's nothing I can tell you that isn't there."

"We've looked."

"Then you know she is there for some time after she returned," Brainiac 5 said, looking back at the console. "Now, I'm busy."

"You can be busy later," Cosmos told him firmly. "We need answers."

He turned back around. "Argo was there till the mid 2030's," Brainiac told them. "Maybe longer. She was heavily involved in the action against the Gordanians, Citadel and Psions under General Hol."

"We know that, but what happens to her after that?" Phantom Woman demanded. "Does she vanish, because that could be when she returns to us?"

Before he could answer, the Legion's newest and most annoying member decided to appear. In a gust of wind, he was there, joining in with a conversation he knew nothing about.

"Whatcha talkin' about?" he asked them, where he stood next to Timber Wolf. In an instant, he was next to Phantom Woman. "Is it about me?"

"No," Phantom Woman said feeling pestered. "This has nothing to do with you, go away, Impulse."

He ran his hand through his auburn hair. "It was about me, wasn't it."

"No," Cosmos said. "We were talking about Argo."

"Oh, the hottie. Is she coming back? Tell me she's coming back."

They found themselves quickly getting annoyed with him. Phantom Woman poked a hard finger against his chest. "Why do you care, you've never even met her."

"Wow, no need to be like that," Impulse grumped, folding his arms.

"We're in the middle of something," Timber Wolf told him. "Can you bother us some other time?"

Impulse was next to him within a blink of an eye. "Why can't I bother you now?"

"Because this is serious," Light Lass said angrily. "We want to know if we'll ever see her again."

"We could always go back-in-time and see her," Impulse suggested.

"That could damage the timeline," Brainiac 5 said dismissively.

"All we want to know, is does she return?" Cosmos demanded.

Brainiac faced them again. "Records from that time have been lost or altered. From what I can gather the Argo name was used for at least twenty Earth years."

"So, she isn't coming back," Phantom Woman surmised.

"You don't know that," Cosmos said.

"Team members have left before," Light Lass said. "Perhaps she finds happiness there."

"But she said she was happier here," Cosmos said. "How can she suddenly like it better there?"

"Things change," Light Lass said as she walked off.

"So that's it then?" Timber Wolf said.

"The future is not set," Brainiac told them.

"No, but the past is," Phantom Woman said. "Time to move on." She turned and followed Light Lass out of the room.

The others soon left also, including Impulse. Brainiac 5 watched the Speedster in particular as he walked out. He knew something about his future, or rather his past, something the others, even Impulse himself didn't.

And as for Kara, he had a feeling that they hadn't seen the last of her, but he didn't want to get the other's hopes up. He didn't want to get his own hopes up. He regretted a lot of things. Ignoring her and the result of them growing distant from each other had been one of them.

In the end, only time would tell.

The future may not be set but in a lot of ways the past wasn't either.

* * *

 ** **A/N And that is it for this particular story. I know I left a lot of hanging threads, but I need to gather notes and see where I go from here, as most of this story was written off the top of my head with no real game plan. I think it might show as I threw a lot in here, especially the Raven thing (which will be resolved. Her story is more of a journey, which means it won't be resolved quickly, but will be an ongoing thing.)****

 ** **I'm not fully happy with this final chapter as I wanted to have something with Kara so the final act of this chapter made more sense, but whatever I tried just destroyed the momentum of the chapter and felt too tangential. I didn't want to chop off the future bit, because not only does it bookended the story from the first chapter, but also does in some ways lead on to what comes next. I also didn't want to have to write tedious discussions with the UN and decided that it would be better off if the story finished where their future was still uncertain.****

 ** **As to what comes next is probably a 6 or 7 chapter story where each chapter will be a one-shot introducing new characters (one of them completely new and not a DCU character).****

 ** **Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.****


End file.
